The Force of Love
by StoryMaker7
Summary: When Anakin and his men crash land on earth they are surprised to find an orphanage being run by missing jedi and that all the kids there have force powers as well. As For Echo and Fives, they and two young women, one of them a member of the orphanage, will not only face new emotions but discover several secrets along the way. Secrets that will involve jedi masters and a sith.
1. Chapter 1

It all started like normal…

Blaster fire raged, they're ears rang, everything was chaotic.

It was a simple mission, get in get out.

They ran through the battle field as they're hearts beat to the drum of the blaster fire.

They had been asked to help a village be released from separatist control, what they didn't know was that the village, was a lie…..

Echo was scared, he hated to admit it but he had never been this scared, not since Rishi.

Fives is just as scared. Yet refuses to show it as he guards his last batchmate.

Rex looked at all his men, they all had fear in their eyes as they waited to steal a ship. They had never experienced such an event in their lives. Their general looked angrier than he had ever seen working with them as he glared out at the ships waiting to steel one.

Echo stayed close to Fives, he was afraid to be too far away from him. Not only for his own comfort but for the fear of losing him.

Fives rubs his brother's shoulder to make sure he knows he's there. Nothing is going to happen to Echo. Not while he was still breathing.

Echo took comfort in his brother's small gesture. As clones on the battle field that was all they could give, even off it. But it was enough to help remind him he was there.

"What's the plan general?" Fives whispers.

Anakin then said "Here's the plan, as soon as the guards switch, we move. Our target is that large one so all of us can get off. We are not losing any more men today."

Anakin looked over his men, he knew each of them; Hardcase, Kix, Jessie, Fives, Echo, and of course Rex. He had been with ten other men on this mission, now all are gone. He was not about to lose anyone else. For now they had to wait though.

In a galaxy far, far, away.

On a planet unknown to all of them, they would soon find themselves on that very planet and find a secret that will help them in their war to come.

For us to know this secret our story begins with two young women on a car ride towards the ocean. A bobbed brown-haired women with brown eyes took a breath of the sea air as they got close to they're destination.

"Thanks for bringing me along Ariel. I've always been curious about the place you grew up." The women smiled happily.

"It's good to have you with me Nora." Ariel's light ginger hair flows in the wind. "So how did your parents react to this?" she quickly looks over at her with her mixed sapphire blue and emerald green eyes before turning back to the road.

"My parents were a bit hard to convince to let me go but when they heard I'd be helping out at an orphanage they couldn't say no. By the way I have a few things for the kids that me and my family helped bundle up together; toys and cloths no longer needed. Hope they help." Nora smiles sadly.

"That'll help a lot, thanks." Ariel smiles as they turn on to the dirt road.

"So tell me more about this place. It's really only run by four people?" Nora looked on wide eyed and impressed.

"I've told you about them, haven't I?" Ariel looks forward, a bit of a sharpness to her tone.

"Yeah you told me a bit about each of them but not a lot. Why so secretive?" Nora raises a brow.

"I just… I owe them a lot. Okay?" She touches her dark violet gem necklace with her fingertips as her other hand holds the wheal.

Nora shrugs, her friend has always been this way since they met at art school. She knew she liked her care takers but for some reason she never said much on them. Well all families had they're secrets she guessed.

"So while we're there, will there be any cute boys?" Nora chuckles.

"Only snot noses and maybe a few brothers back to help a bit. Why looking for a date? I warn you these guys are a handful." Ariel teases.

"Don't worry don't think I'm ready for a relationship just yet but who knows. Maybe we'll both find someone." Nora winks.

"Yeah right, these lot are my siblings." Ariel laughs as they turn up to a dirt hill.

They soon get to the large wooden beach home, it wasn't anything fancy or expensive but it was beautiful as it was nicely made. Certain walls were painted by children, and then there were other parts completely covered by plants and flowers. Stairs and walkways ran about the small hill it stood on.

"Wow this place is great." Nora looked on happily.

"Welcome to Nova Hill." Ariel smiles at the only home she's known.

"Well it definably looks like a good environment for the kids. They could make a resort here." Nora chuckles as she grabs some bags.

"Don't let Uncle Tanner here that. He just might put us to work." Ariel laughs grabbing a few others.

"Ariel you have finally arrived. We have missed you youngling." They looked up to find two people walking down the steps, one man with ginger curly hair, and a dark skinned women with long braided hair.

"Uncle Lock. Aunty Tammy." Ariel hugs them.

"It's been so long." Lock pats her head with a smile.

"Let me look at you." Tammy takes her turn for the hug then moves her back to look her over. "Are you getting enough to eat at that New York school? Maybe you should move back to New Orleans." The local sounding woman looks at her older babe worriedly.

"Aunty I'm fine." Ariel laughs a bit. "And let me introduce my college friend. This is Nora Harper. Nora this is Aunty Tammy Neto and Uncle Lock Lalo." She walks over to her friend.

"Nice to finally meet you Ms. Neto, and Mr. Lalo." Nora puts a hand out to shake, smiling.

"Call me Aunty Tammy. Everyone here does." Tammy hugs the girl instead of shaking her hand. "You're looking pretty thin too. That's it I'm making my famous gumbo and beignets for dinner." She releases her heading back up.

"Uncle Lock will do for me as well." Lock shakes her hand. "I'll bring these to your room. Why don't you head to the beach for your tackle?" he winks motioning over to a gate.

"Tackle?" Nora asks confused.

"You'll see." Ariel chuckles as they head over.

As soon as the gate opens…

"Sis! Welcome home!" A giant group of kids pounce on Ariel tackling her into the sand.

"Is collage fun? Is that your friend? Did you miss us? Do you have presents?" They all spout at once with twinkling eyes.

"Alright. Alright. I'll tell you everything. Just let me up." Ariel laughs.

"Welcome back. It's been too long." Some of the olders hug her as she gets up, many of them having crystals around their necks or on bracelets.

Ariel answers all their questions to the best of her ability and introduces her friend. Then they head off being pulled into a game by the kids.

'Wow they really do all see each other as family. It's nice.' Nora smiles as she looks at all of them interact.

Soon they all head up for dinner.

"Oh rolls." A few try to steal the warm croissants.

"Aye!" A Scottish sounding woman shouts stopping them. "You know the rules, wash up first. Go on now." she claps sending them off.

"Light and fluffy as always Aunty Mal." Ariel snacks on one she had stolen off a tray.

"You're the same as always as well." The gray eyed woman crosses her arms. "Go wash up you Selke." The graying red haired woman motions for her to go.

"Yes ma'am." Ariel laughs heading off to her room with Nora.

"Where do you think the presents are? They have to be in here somewhere." Some little boys look around the room.

"Alright Musketeers, out." Ariel points with a lifted brow.

The boys scattering past her.

"Sorry. I wish I could say this wasn't normal but…" Ariel closes the door sighing but smiling.

"Chuckle. Are you kidding this place is a hoot. Good food, great company, and lots of cute kids. It's lively. Not used to that." Nora smiles slightly.

"By the time we leave you won't be able to stand the quiet." Ariel chuckles.

"So what's with the glowing necklaces and bracelets you and the other older kids have, some sort of tradition?" Nora points at the crystal.

"Yeah. When we turn twelve, we're given one of these." Ariel taps hers with a fond smile. "It's a sort of coming of age thing."

"Sounds nice to have something like that." Nora nods and then says "Well better get these things to the kids before they decide to storm in here." Nora chuckles.

"On ward to the war zone." Ariel laughs taking one of the boxes.

They two laugh as they head out with the bag of presents.

Back in space…

The team had been able to get the ship as they planned, the bad news is they were being chased by several other ships.

"Sir we're losing power. This hunk of junk hasn't been refueled in a while." Jessie barks as he looks at the low fuel tanks.

"We're not going to make it!" Fives shouts as the side guns die.

"Maybe there's a way to help keep it running and possibly get us into warp speed." Echo says as he tries to hold on.

"What's your plan trooper?" Rex looks over at him.

"Well it's a bit unorthodox but the general's saber, it has a power source and…" Echo stars.

"Echo we can't do that to the general's saber!" Rex barks.

"There has to be another way." Fives shakes his head a bit.

"Take it." Anakin throws the saber to Echo.

Echo looks up shocked, they all do, "Sir…" They knew what a saber meant to a Jedi and to be told he could dismantle it…

"Won't do me any good if we're dead. And I meant what I said about losing no more men today. Get to work!" Anakin orders.

"Sir yes sir!" They salute and do as he says.

"What do you need?" Fives heads over to help.

"Get me access to the power relays." Echo instructs.

"Got it." Fives helps him over as the ship rocks with every blast they take.

"Kix I need help opening this up." Echo gulped at what he was about to do.

Kix nodded and came up to open the saber.

"You sure this is going to work?" Fives whispers a bit worried.

Echo nodded as he came up and grabbed some wires and then took the crystal out, the glow beating warmly and almost live like.

'Here goes nothing.' Fives crosses his fingers and closes his eyes as he waits for a miracle.

Echo sighed and then inserted the crystal, at that the ship glowed blue. They all jumped at that but Anakin, knowing that signature and energy, he got to work on the hyper drive and soon they were shot off faster than ever before.

So fast that they missed they're target and they all felt the world go black as the energy around them swallowed them and soon, they were no longer in a familiar galaxy.

On Earth…

The girls sat down with some gumbo and beignets as they saw the kids play with their new toys or show off their new cloths.

"Thanks so much for all of that. They've never been so spoiled." Ariel looks at all of them with their new things.

To these kids it didn't matter the stuff was used or handed down. Their used to that. But these things were like new and barely warn. This was like Christmas and birthdays rolled into one for them.

"It's no issue; a lot of them are a bunch of old toys and clothes from my nephews. We tend to spoil them a lot since they're the only kids and the other stuff my family was more than happy to help with. My mom just made me promise to take pictures with the kids in their new outfits." Nora chuckles as she saw some of the girls twirl in their new dresses.

"Guess she's going to demand to see the photos when you get back huh?" Ariel chuckles at that.

"Oh the first thing she'll do when I get back is beg me to get a guy and have kids. Trust me she wants lots of grandkids." Nora shakes her head with a chuckle.

"Well I have a few cute brothers if you're interested." Ariel winks looking at a few doing the dishes.

"Don't even think of setting me up with one of your brothers. The idea of being related in some way is cool but it might be a bit weird and also, if I have issues with him you can't take sides and I won't do that to you." Nora shakes her head.

"Thanks. But know I'd take your side over the whirl winds." Ariel winks again a bit playfully.

"Nora, Ariel! Come play tea party with us." Two little girls come up.

"Please." The others beg.

Nora laughs and says "You two don't play fair."

"The eyes. The adorable eyes." Ariel acts as if she was hypnotized walking over to the table.

The girls giggle and pull them away. As they do the two women look on at this.

Tammy says "You can sense it?"

"I can, but it's distorted, as if someone tried to suppress it." Mal looks on angrily.

"We can't be certain of that." Tammy tries to calm her.

"Can't we? If we are here, how are we certain one of them isn't? We should warn Ariel about keeping an eye on her friend. Make sure she doesn't see anything off." Mal raises a brow.

"They are here to help and relax. We'll keep an eye out. For now, let them be." Tammy pats her back.

Mal sighs but nods looking over worriedly at the girls before leaving herself.

Nora felt something, as if she was being watched. She then looked over to see Mal walking off.

'Probably just checking on the kids.' Nora shrugs.

'They're worried about something. Wonder what.' Ariel ponders.

After playing with the girls for a bit and a number of photos, it was time for bed. The girls helping to get them all to bed.

"Sorry to leave you with clean up." Mal sits in a seat.

"Hey, how many times did you do this for all of us? We can handle this." Ariel smiles at her tiring caretaker.

"And we did come to help, might as well be useful." Nora chuckles.

"Oh yeah where's Uncle Tanner? Did he go off to find new kids again?" Ariel finishes placing things in a toy box.

"Actually… Oliver got into some trouble and he went to go get him." Mal sighs looking worried.

"That boy, he's always been a troublemaker." Tammy sighs herself only she looks a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry, he started acting up because I…" Ariel looks down sadly.

"No. No sweetie. You had every right to say you didn't feel the same." Mal shakes her head looking at her with a small smile.

"Wait, who's Oliver and what's going on?" Nora interrupts a bit confused.

"You remember the guy that kept hanging around campus? Basketball player tall and really pale?" Ariel still looks sad.

"Wait the guy that kept brining you flowers and teasing you?" Nora raises a brow.

"That was Oliver. He was studying psychology but transferred out after I explained I wasn't interested in him that way. He's been having trouble since then." Ariel rubs her arm feeling responsible.

"Don't even start that. That boy has been picking fights for a long time, he just stopped because if he didn't he'd have to face you Selke." Tammy points with a little princess wand.

"There was also the fact you threatened to run back to the sea if he didn't behave." Mal smiles at the young woman in front of her.

"Aunties~" Ariel looks at them red in the face.

The two laugh motioning for them to go get some rest.

"Really those two…" Ariel is still a bit red as they get ready for bed.

"Why do they call you selke and what do they mean you run back to the sea?" Nora asks as she checks her bed.

"You'll think it sounds ridiculous." Ariel sighs brushing her unbraided long wavy hair.

"No I won't, try me. Come on Ariel you know me better than that." Nora comes to stand next to her.

"I was found in a basket floating in the water." Ariel looks out at the water. "No note. No name. No sign of having been on a shipwreck. I was just there." She watches the waves crash from the window.

"Oh Ariel, I'm so sorry…." Nora looks on sadly and shocked.

"Well I got my name because of it." Ariel has a small sad smile. "As a kid I would watch the water and toss bottles into it telling my merparents where I am for them to find me. But no one ever came." She recalls her past a few tears falling.

"I'm sorry to hear that, it was there lost though. And hey, if they had come back for you, I would have never met my best friend." Nora hugs her.

"Thanks." Ariel places her hands on top of hers, leaning back against her friend. "I guess that's part of why talking about this place is hard. I was almost pulled out to sea from that beach. If Aunty Mal hadn't been out for a morning walk…" she reflects.

"I can understand the name now…" Nora stopped as she noticed something outside.

"What's that?" Ariel looks out seeing what looks like a falling star.

"Is that a falling satellite?" Nora looks shocked at the strange looking device.

'No. There are people on that.' Ariel watches it as she can sense the fear and worry.

Then CRASH! SPLASH! It hits the water steaming as it starts to sink.

Ariel jumps out of bed rushing out with other olders as they shout at the awake kids to stay in bed.

"Please. Help. M-my men." Anakin coughs as a few help him to shore.

"Our younger brothers are stuck. Please help them." Kix looks at them pleadingly.

"I'll go." Ariel takes off her slippers diving in her t-shirt and booty shorts pjs.

"Not without me you're not!" Nora calls, right behinds her.

Ariel was happy that it was a full moon night. It made it easier to see. That along with the fact the ship was still warm from impact and traveling so fast.

Swimming inside she sees a young man with a goatee stuck in a seat with a hit to his head and out cold. The other is pinned by some beams as he struggles to try and get free, looking at the other worried.

Nora struggled against the water, not the best swimmer, but seeing the two struggling made her worry. 'How are we going to get them out?' She looks worriedly at Ariel.

'I have no choice. Please don't hate me after this.' Ariel thinks as she turns from her friend stretching out her hand looking at the beams. Making them float off one of the young men.

Soon Echo is free. His leg bleeding, yet he tries to swim over to his brother. Ariel stopping him shaking her head. She hands him to Nora motioning for them to go out and up.

Nora's eyes had widened, and she had almost lost her breath in shock, but she grabbed the young man and started pulling him up. 'Got to get him out fast.' As she noticed the blood.

As they got get up panting Echo calls "My brother I have to go back I…"

"She'll get your brother. But we have to get on land now!" Nora warned, with it being night and the man's blood in the water they could attract sharks.

Others came to help them and soon they were on the beach. Echo just looked on shocked as he looked at the water, worried before finally fainting. As he was taken away Nora took in as many breaths as she could.

Then Mal put a blanket over her and said "It will be okay."

"Ariel she…" Nora didn't know what to say but Mal nodded, she knew.

Meanwhile…

Ariel heads over to Fives. Checking to make sure he's alive before doing anything else.

'Thank goodness.' Ariel feels a bit of relief at that.

Realizing he wouldn't make it up without some air, she gives him some of hers by kissing him.

'What is that? It's warm.' Fives looks at her hazed as he comes to a bit, as she moves to kiss him again.

Getting him free she gets both of them out. Both gasping for air as they break to the surface.

"Take it easy. We got you." A few come out to help them back to shore.

They get him and the others inside to treat them. Though the unusual guests weren't the only thing they'd have to think about. Which is made clear by a very confused Nora sitting with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Ariel, go with Mal and the others to treat the wounded. Tammy and I will explain things to her." Lock pats his dripping daughter's shoulder.

"Right." Ariel heads off dripping on the floor, stopping for a moment to look at her friend with a mix of fear and hope.

Nora just sits there still in shock as Tammy and Lock come up to her. When she sees them come up she asks "You all know?"

They nod.

"How? Are you all telekinetic or something?" Nora shakes with a few unsteady breaths as well.

"No, not exactly. You see our people are not from earth." Tammy starts.

"What?" Nora looks on wide eyed.

"Please calm down, we are no threat to any of you. You see a long time ago we crashed on your planet when we got pulled into a sort of blackhole. When we crashed, we couldn't leave, but when we found that this planet had children like us we decided to stay and help them." Lock explains.

"What do you mean like you, what are you exactly?" Nora shouts. She was angry, she had seen plenty of sci if but she was mad because her friend hid this from her. And yet 'Can you blame her?'

"Please we know you are upset but listen to us. We are called jedi where we come from, people with abilities called the force, a type of energy that lets us do incredible things. One of them is as you said a telekinetic ability." Tammy explains.

"And we could never tell anyone for fear of how they would react, that is why Ariel…" Lock starts.

"Never said anything." Nora looked down.

"You understand then." Tammy smiles.

"I do but I just, it hurts she hid this form me and…I just need a little time." Nora explains.

"You should get some sleep tomorrow…" Lock tries.

"No, I'll sleep in the bungalow tonight. I just. I can't be near anyone right now." Nora looks away as she heads to get cleaned up.

"Sigh, I better tell Ariel to talk to her." Tammy frowns as she goes to find her.

"She hates me. She totally hates me." Ariel runs her arms shaking from the cold and fear.

"No. No Selke. I don't think she ever can." Tammy shakes her head rubbing her arms. "She's just confused and hurt."

"I should have told her. I should have…" Ariel cries a bit.

"YOU were following the rules you were taught. For your and our safety." Tammy cuts her off lifting her head up with a small chin tilt. "She'll understand that. Just talk to your friend. Okay?" she pecks her forehead.

Ariel nods rubbing her red eyes.

In the girls' room…

Nora was cleaned up and packing a few things to take to the bungalow when…

"H-hi. How are you feeling?" Ariel leans in the doorway a bit worried.

"I'm… I just… I understand I do. I know how people can be, you know I know." Nora feels tears fall from her eyes.

Nora had autism so it made certain thing difficult, especially in the social aspect. Even if she could be chatty sometimes, she just couldn't handle a lot at times.

"Yeah. Having these skills does make us really different." Ariel nods, still scared she'd lose her friend.

"It's not just that. I would think you would trust me. You know me better than anyone. You know I would never judge you on that. I would have actually fan girled over it. I'm a huge sci-fi geek remember?! And I also know that people can be judgmental and get scared and, man I'm freaking out right now." Nora holds her head.

"This is an overload isn't it?" Ariel looks at her worried.

"I wouldn't be as much if you had told me!" Nora cries. "I know you lived a hard life, I know this is a big secret not just for you but for everyone here I just; I thought I was trustworthy enough. I guess not." Nora looks down sadly at her bag.

"Do you… do you hate me know?" Ariel rubs her arm worried.

"I don't hate you, never. I just felt angry that's all." Nora starts to wipe her tears. "Maybe it was a bad idea for me to come, maybe it's best I leave. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable here." Nora closes her bag.

"Why? You don't have to leave." Ariel looks at her really worried now.

"Are you kidding? If I stayed I'd be asking a million questions, asking to see these powers, and I probably ask if I had them. Chuckle lightly. I'd drive everyone insane and you know it." Nora sobs a bit.

"No you wouldn't." Ariel takes a hold of her hands. "You have no idea how many times I wanted to share this with you. Please. Please let me now." She looks at her pleadingly.

"You mean it?" Nora hics.

"Yes." Ariel hugs her. "I have a large family. But I only have one best friend." She pats her back as she holds her close.

Nora hugs back "Thanks Ariel." Nora shakes a bit trying to take it all in.

"I really am sorry. I would have told you everything but…" Ariel whispers as they continue to hug.

"I know, it was to protect yourself and everyone. I do get it." Nora dries her tears.

"Come on, let's unpack and I can fill you in on whatever comes to mind." Ariel dries her own tears.

Nora smiles and unpacks her bag as Ariel helps her. The two talking a bit Ariel helping her understand anything she still needed help with.

The girls talked for so long they fell asleep on the same bed. Mal and Tammy covering them with blankets as they see them. Happy their little mermaid finally had someone she trusted so much.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning…

The guys woke up on strangely soft beds. Their heads spinning as they try to recall what happened.

"Oh good you're up." Mal looks at the two hurt brothers.

"Where are we?" Echo looks around confused.

"Nova Hill, an orphanage on Earth." Mal answers softly.

"Earth? Where is that in the Gemini Galaxy?" Fives holds his spinning head.

"It's not. Nowhere near it." Anakin comes to check on them with his right arm in a sling.

"Sir, you're hurt." Fives looks at him surprised.

"Us Jedi aren't invulnerable." Anakin chuckles a bit at that.

"Sir, I'm sorry if I hadn't of…." Echo tries to apologize but.

"Hey no. Your idea got us to a place where we're safe and can get help. Never doubt that Echo." Anakin pats his shoulder with his cyber hand.

"Thank you sir but I still think I should help with repairs argg." Echo groans as he tries to get up.

"I'll get you some crutches." Mal heads for a closet. "We were able to stop the bleeding but I'm too old to heal you all the way and my students are still learning how to force heal. Pluss it's best for your body to heal on its own." She takes out a pair of crutches.

"Thank you ma'am." Echo nods, he had forgotten about his leg.

"Hey… do you have a mermaid here?" Fives looks at Mal recalling something.

"Not exactly. Why?" Mal looks at him a bit confused.

"No reason." Fives hopes out of bed a bit red.

Getting up so fast he feels dizzy almost falling over. Anakin catching him.

"Take it easy trooper. You've been through a ringer." Anakin helps him get steady on his feet.

"Thank you general." Fives feels his spinning head.

'I have to of remembered wrong. That's all.' Fives flushes a bit as he recalls those soft kisses and flowing ginger hair.

Upstairs…

"Hey! Time to get up!" An older boy calls knocking on the girls' door as he brushes his teeth.

"Go away! It's summer!" Ariel calls covering her head with her pillow.

"Get up or the warm water and food will be gone." He calls through the toothpaste foam heading back to the bathroom to finish up.

"Argg…better hurry and get washed then." Nora groans.

"Give up the shower." Ariel yawns sitting up. "That water will be as warm as the ocean by now. But there might be eggs if we hurry." She sleepily gets up.

The two head down in their night gowns. Getting down they see the new faces at the table chowing down. Along with the kids all levitating things or practicing skills early in the morning.

'That really happened.' Both thought, recalling last night.

"Morning." Tammy smiles placing another stack of pancakes on the table. "Plates were set aside for you two on the counter." She motions to the stacked plates over to her right.

"Aunty you're the be-" Ariel goes to grab glasses and bumps into Fives.

"You. You're the one that…" Fives looks at her with thanks and a bit of a flush.

"I-it was nothing." Ariel grabs the glasses and juice as she levitates her plate to follow her to the porch.

On the porch…

"Okay spill what happened I have never seen you so flustered before." Nora smirks at her friend.

"Um well… you see…" Ariel starts but…

"Um… Master Mal said to bring this out." Fives places a small jar of honey on the table.

"Thanks." Ariel plays with her hair trying not to look at him.

"I'm pretty sure that should be our line. Thank you for saving my brother and I." Fives bows his head slightly.

"Really. It was nothing." Ariel takes her toast spreading the honey on it.

"Well, thank you. Again." Fives nods again heading in to eat.

"Okay now you have to tell me, what was that all about?" Nora points to where Fives had left.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Ariel spreads some more honey on her toast.

"Oh really, then I guess you just like your toast over sweeten then." Nora then points to the toast.

Ariel looks down to see how much she put on it.

"I…" Ariel looks around to make sure no one is listening. "I kissed him to give him air." She whispers in her friend's ear.

"EEEK….you did!" Nora jumps.

"Keep it down." Ariel motions for her to be quiet.

"Sorry but that is so cute. Bet that was one of your best kisses ever hugh?" Nora smiles.

"Actually… I haven't kissed before." Ariel sips her juice red up to her ears.

"Never?" Nora looked surprised, her friend was always attracting so many guys it was a shock she had never kissed before.

"I never trusted anyone enough to tell my secret so I never really dated. I didn't think it'd be fair." Ariel explains.

Nora frowns and says "That makes sense. I've never had my first kiss either. I've had crushes, and I dated once but I've never found that moment you know." Nora sighs.

"Maybe one of these new guys then." Ariel teases a bit.

"What? No I don't think so." Nora flushes.

"Why not?" Ariel looks confused.

"You're the one with the super cool powers. I'm just an art student, who's barely getting by." Nora groans.

"You okay?" Ariel looks at her worried.

"It's just been a bit tuff. The disability service at the school doesn't help much with jerky teachers. And the work they give me sometimes makes me feel like they want to strip the individuality out of me." Nora sighs.

"Just keep your head up. You're too good not to finish." Ariel sips her juice.

'Not that I'm not struggling. If not for the magazine part time job I'd have dropped out long ago.' Ariel sighs a bit at her own money troubles.

"I'm going to try my best to keep going, but for now I need this break." Nora sighs, chomping on her pancakes.

"Same." Ariel snacks on her eggs.

Back inside…

Echo looked on in wonder, he had seen the Jedi use they're powers many times but never so many at the same time. They had never been around so many Jedi, let alone young ones before. They had been told the story of the Jedi that landed here and what they do to help on the planet.

"An entire planet with no clue about they're abilities. How is that possible?" Echo had to ask, confused on how they couldn't know this.

"Because many try to hide they're abilities. They have to, if anyone found out the children would be put in danger. Unfortunately, many Earthlings are far too obsessed with power and greed and would only exploit them." Lock shakes his head.

'Exploit them? These kids?' Fives looks around at them happily playing.

"I can see why you do what you all do, and it's a good thing you're all here to help them. But what about possibly coming back and maybe taking your charges with you back to the temple?" Anakin asks.

"No." All three shake their heads.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't know if we could." Lock looks at the kids.

"We have our own way of teaching and really your ways are old ways to us now." Mal adds.

"And we're so attached to them. We could never go back to just seeing them as students." Tammy feeds a little one clapping for more.

"I can understand that." Anakin looks at the happy kids with a small smile. "But if you ever fear for them, the offer still stands." He sips his coffee.

"Thank you." They nod.

Once they finished breakfast, they were given rooms and told when mealtimes were. Once that was done they were free to roam about the house and beach.

Echo wanted to go explore but…

"Nope. Sit on the couch." Fives helps him over.

"Come on Fives I don't want to be stuck inside all day." Echo sighs.

"No way. You're not moving around at all if I have a say in it." Fives sits Echo on the coach.

Echo groaned at his brother's over protectiveness, but couldn't say he didn't appreciate it. Last night was too close a call for either of them.

Suddenly a few children came up to them. Two boys and one girl. The two stood there uncertain of what to do. They were way younger than the commander, so they had no idea what they were supposed to do.

"Um hello." Echo tries waving.

The kids smile and come up, one boy with green eyes and brown hair, saying "Are you two brothers?"

"Yes." Fives nods. "The others are our brothers as well. But we grew up with each other." He explains.

"You have lots of brothers, cool just like all of us." The girl, with black hair and blue eyes, says smiling.

"You're all siblings?" Echo cocked his head confused.

"No but we see each other as siblings." The other boy says, blond haired and brown eyed.

"We can see that." Fives looks at all the kids. "Did you need something?" he looks at them curiously.

"Will you play with us?" The girl pleads with big eyes.

The two flinch at that.

'Is that some sort of Jedi power?' Echo holds his heart.

'That's unfair. Who could say no to that?' Fives does the same.

The boys laugh, no one could ever resist Lily when she wanted to play.

"I guess we could play a bit." Echo shrugs.

"We're at your service young ones." Fives bows a bit playfully to them.

Echo rolls his eyes but nods.

The kids cheer at that and used they're powers to float some toys out. As they did the girls were coming back down from changing to see this.

"And the bear attacks! Run!" They all laugh and run about as the guys play along in chasing them the best they can.

"That's so cute." Ariel looks at the sweet scene.

"Chuckle it is." Nora can't help but laugh at the adorable scene.

"Oh good you're both dressed. Why not lead the forms outside?" Lock has a jacket on.

"Sure. But is everything okay?" Ariel looks at him worried.

"Just have to talk with the bank. Everything is fine." Lock places his hand on hers to assure her before heading out.

"Alright everyone. Practice on the beach." Ariel calls with a clap.

"Do we have too? We wanna play." They all call.

"First one out gets to pick what we do first." Ariel eyes them.

With that it's a race of kids and teens. A few six year olds cheering at being first.

"We wanna play with fishes!" They cheer.

"Okay. Okay. Calm down." Ariel joins them with a chuckle.

"How do you play with fish?" Nora raises a brow confused.

"It's actually animal bonding. We go to the shallow and reach out to make a connection with something. Too much force and you scare them off, not enough and you don't attract anything." Ariel explains.

"Oh that makes sense. It sounds interesting." Nora smiles as she thinks on it. She's always loved animals and the thought of being able to connect with them sounded like a dream.

"Come try with us." Some kids tug on her arm.

"But I don't have powers." Nora looks uncertain.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Ariel shrugs.

"I guess I could try." Nora shrugs, no real issue in just trying it out.

"Alright, we'll start with the little kids. Teens help them with their form and keep the waves from pushing them over please." Ariel instructs. "Now reach out a hand. Close your eyes and picture what you want to attract to you then call out softly. Match your breathing to that of the calm crashes…" she instructs demonstrating.

Then a dolphin flips as she opens her eyes. The kids cheering wanting it to do it again. After a bit of showing off Ariel places her hand down and nods to her friend. The dolphin doing one more flip before leaving.

"Wo, that was amazing." Nora looks on wide eyed. 'To be able to do that.' Nora keeps her eyes out on the sea till the dolphin is completely gone.

"Now you all try." Ariel turns to them. "Start with something small; a fish or crab. No jellyfish boys." She eyes a few of them.

"Ah. Come on. No fun." They pout.

"So um what do I do, you make it look so easy." Nora asks her friend.

"It looks simple, but it does take practice. But if you want to try, then have your feet like this and once you have something in mind slowly reach your hand out calling to it." Ariel shows her friend what to do.

Nora nodded and did as her friend said. She tried to call for something but what? Then something came to mind, it was fuzzy in her mind at first, but it soon got clearer. It was….

"Look flying fish!" Kids called as Nora's eyes opened and there they were, flying by.

Nora felt a bit wobbly as she sat down and thought 'What just happened?'

Meanwhile in town…

"I'm sorry Lock, but your appeal was rejected." A gray-haired African man hands him a red marked paper.

"B-but our place has helped so many kids. And we still have so many with us. Where are they supposed to go?" Lock looks at him worried.

"I'm sorry Lock. Really, I am. I've tried everything to convince the board, but they see no reason for an orphanage when the place is prime real estate for an inn." The hazel eyed man sighs heavily at what he has to tell his old friend.

"And where are those kids supposed to go?" Lock's voice shakes. "We have ten teenagers, twelve kids, and three toddlers."

"Please stop making this harder than it is Lock. You have until the end of the summer to come up with the money. But you'd be better off finding them all a place to go." The man looks at him sadly.

"Thanks for trying Timothy." Lock sighs heavily heading out.

"I really am sorry." Timothy watches as his old friend leaves.

Back at the house…

The lessons ended with saber practice. Some teens still going over the motions and kids playing with their practice swords.

Ariel looks over to see Lock coming back, able to sense his sadness and stress from the beach.

"I'm going… to check on lunch. You mind watching the kids Kix?" Ariel looks over at him.

"Sure. I can watch them for a bit." Kix nods.

Then turns to a few wanting to play with him and the others. He gulped as they tackled, wanting to play.

Inside the caretakers all look dejected and defeated.

"End of summer? We have until the end of the summer to come up with that money?" Tammy looks pale sitting in a chair.

"That's impossible." Mal is the same. "How did it come to this?"

"They weren't too happy when we had those caves declared a protected site. Limiting the crystals they're able to take. I think that's when they decided we had to go." Lock sighs heavily himself.

"Go? What do you mean go?" Ariel opens the door at that moment with Nora with her.

"Oh Ariel, don't worry about it. It's just a bit of money trouble we're…" Mal starts rubbing away the mist under her eyes.

"I'm not a child aunties and uncle. What's going on? Is Nova Hill in trouble?" Ariel looks at them worried.

"The truth is… we've been in trouble for a while. But we hit the red in recent years." Lock sighs falling into his seat rubbing between his eyes.

"The red, but why?" Nora looks confused.

"The bank heads and some tycoons weren't happy with certain choices we helped along to keep our quaint little town the way it is." Tammy sighs heavily.

"W-what about the cave tours? People love them. And they get to take back little trinkets. That used to cover us. And the money we send from work." Ariel looks pale herself.

"It helped keep us afloat. But we can't keep up anymore." Lock looks at her sadly.

"How much do you need, maybe we can find ways to help." Nora looks pleadingly.

"$10,155. And that's just what we owe the bank." Mal starts to weep.

"We can't keep the place running anymore. We just can't." Lock rubs her back.

"Th-the babies are waking up. I'm going to go get them." Tammy hics rubbing her eyes as she heads off.

"I have to go as well. I promised to help start bringing the ship out of the water with some of the other older kids." Lock heads out choking up a bit too.

"I'm going to help with the babes." Mal heads off trying to compose herself.

"Ariel, I'm so sorry." Nora places a hand on her friends' shoulder.

Ariel shakes her head, zombie walking to the couch and falling on to it.

"W-we've always been scraping by. But we always managed. And now… Nora I'm losing my home." Ariel turns to her tear eyed.

Nora holds her friend hoping to give her some comfort but….. 'There's no cure for the loss of a home.' Nora feels tears in her own eyes not sure if she could ever handle such a thing.

Not long after Ariel fell asleep from all the stress of crying and the news.

Nora sighed as she headed out to get some fresh air, hoping distract herself from what was happening.

As she got out and looked on she saw Echo struggling up the stairs. Fives dragging him.

"Fives I'm fine I don't want to go back in." Echo glares.

"Just let me help you." Fives tries to help him down.

"I'm not a weakling Fives just… Just leave me alone!" Echo shouts and shoves him off as he heads to the garden.

"Echo!" Fives calls off to him.

Nora comes down and asks "Is everything okay?"

"Echo is… he's mad at me." Fives sighs heavily.

"Is he not used to being cared for like this?" Nora asks.

"None of us are really. But we're brothers." Fives rubs his arm feeling down at Echo being so distant.

"Well maybe he's just upset about last night. I mean even when he was hurt he kept wanting to go back for you. Maybe he's just mad at himself." Nora shrugs.

"Maybe." Fives ponders.

'I am too. How could I not be able to protect him?' Fives feels down at his own thoughts.

"Maybe he just needs time. I can talk to him for you if you'd like." Nora smiles at him.

"No. I don't want to cause any trouble." Fives shakes his head.

"It's no problem. Someone needs to make sure he doesn't overdue it." Nora waves him off as she heads to the garden.

"Thanks." Fives whispers as she heads off.

In the garden…

Echo sat down on a bench and sighed. 'Why can't he just trust me? Is it because I couldn't save him? It was my fault he was in that situation in the first place. Face it Echo, your idea got a brother hurt again. Just like on Rishi.'

"Hey there you are." Echo looks up shocked to find Nora coming over to him.

"It's you, um the one that got me out last night. I, I never thanked you for that." Echo flushes slightly.

"It's okay. My name's Nora by the way. Your brothers call you Echo, right?" Nora smiles.

Echo nods not sure what to say.

Nora comes to sit next to him and says "Are you okay? I saw you fight with your brother."

Echo looked down at that "Sorry about that I just, I just don't like being treated weak."

"I guess I can understand that. After what happened you wouldn't want to feel that way. But your hurt, not weak, those are very different things." Nora has a far off look in her eyes.

"I guess." Echo said no more, just staring off himself.

Nora looked on a bit confused at this but guessed he had nothing else to say. She decided to look about the garden.

Echo noticed this and said "You don't have to stay here. Fives asked you to come for me, didn't he?"

"Nope, he actually told me not to. I volunteered." Nora just keeps looking at some flowers.

Echo looks shocked but says "Wait you did? Why?"

"I know what it's like to feel frustrated, so I thought I'd come and help. Plus, you shouldn't be walking around on your own with that hurt leg." Nora explains.

Echo looks down sadden and says "So it's pity. You don't have to stay here."

"Who says I want to leave?" Nora looks back glaring.

Echo sighs and tries to get up. Nora rolls her eyes as she goes up to him and says "Are all of you so stubborn?" She tries to get him to sit down but he tries to get up and well…

"Wo!" they both shout as they fall on the floor.

They both groan as they open their eyes and flush. Nora was sitting down on the ground while Echo was on his knees, arms on either side of her. The two flushing mad at this.

"I'm sorry. I. No let me. No I can." In trying to get untangled the two ended up slipping again this time Nora was about to fall back and hit her head but Echo moved fast to grab her around the waist and head, making him slip on his knees a bit more. In turn this made the situation much more awkward.

The two just stared into each other's eyes at that. Frozen stiff and flushed from the situation.

'She smells like morning glories. Wait, bad Echo get that out of your head!' Echo feels his face redden even harder at that.

'Wow those eyes, they're like a sunrise.' Nora feels her heart speed up at that, she felt herself lean in but…

"What do we have here?" Fives comes to check on them with a raised brow.

The two turn to him and Echo says "NO Fives it's not what it looks like."

"We tripped and…" Nora starts.

"About to kiss?" Fives teases.

"Fives it was nothing!" Echo yells.

Nora feels herself flinch at that. 'Nothing…' Her heart drops at those words.

"Fives mind getting him off? He's heavy." She says somewhat low.

Fives nods moving his brother. Once Echo is off Nora rushed off. She couldn't stand to be there.

"So~ Nora huh?" Fives raises a brow at his brother.

"Nothing happened Fives. And nothing can and you know it." Echo sighs at that.

"And why not?" Fives huffs a bit.

"It's against the rules." Echo shrugs off and walks away once more.

'But that rule has always been a pain.' Fives sighs following him.

Inside, Ariel was starting to wake up again. She felt sluggish with the news having sunk in. But there was still stuff to do.

At this point Nora rushes in and up the stairs in a hurry, not even looking at her.

"Hey, what happened?" Ariel follows her friend to their room.

Nora was flushing mad and crying some as she began to explain what happened till "But he then said meant nothing. I should have known. I was too embarrassed to stay after that, so I ran." Nora cries.

"Maybe he was flustered. That's what I kept saying when I was." Ariel pats her back.

"You think so…He seemed so sure when he said it." Nora tries to wipe away her tears.

"Just don't count him out yet. Okay?" Ariel leans her head against her friend's shoulder.

"Okay." Nora calms at that leaning back.


	3. Chapter 3

Later on, the caretakers sit everyone in the living room to talk. They had come to a decision and the kids deserved to know.

"S-so we're losing our home? What happens to us now? Do we go back into the system? This isn't fair." They all start after hearing the first bit of losing their home.

"Please. Please calm down." Lock motions for them to calm down.

"Are we going to be taken away?" A few kids look at the only family they had known.

"Not if we have anything to say about it loves." Tammy shakes her head.

"Now we're losing Nova Hill, yes. But Mr. Skywalker has offered for us to leave with them once their ship is fixed. All those that wish to may come with us. Those of you that are old enough to make the call can choose over this time if you're staying of going." Mal explains to the college or about to hit collage younglings.

"Like we'd leave you. Yeah. We're coming." A number call out.

"That is nice to hear. But many of you have started creating lives here, so please really think it over during these four months." Mal looks over all of them, especially a conflicted Ariel.

"Now a number of the parts they need can be replaced with those from our old ship. So sorry your play ship in the cave will be no more and please stay out while they work." Lock explains.

"For the mean time we're going to be raising money for when we're out there. We'll be able to exchange our cash for credits and it will go a long way to helping us out in the galaxy." Tammy explains. "Anyone that has an idea of how to make some money please put them in the idea box." She motions to a colorful box on a table

"Olders please start gathering the kyber crystals; we will NOT leave those to be exploited by whoever takes over this place." Mal instructs.

"That's all, dismissed." Lock instructs.

"The Jedi won't separate us, will they?" A few kids look at their caretakers with big eyes holding their toys.

"Not while we live." The three say at the same time looking at them softly.

The kids smiling at that as they run off to play.

Ariel shows Nora into the cave to start gathering the gems. The inside already sparkling, and as they get to the broken ship deep inside the winding place, it sticks out in such a sparkling area. All the different colors vibrating as they shine and dim at different points like a light show.

"Wow this place is beautiful, I bet you used to come here a lot." Nora looks around at the shining stones, a strange sensation filling her.

"Yeah, I used to come here to think." Ariel looks at the area sadly. "You know, the photos that got me into school were from here. This cave and the kids playing." Her eyes start to mist a bit.

"Oh Ariel, I'm sorry." Nora hugs her as she says "I know this is going to be hard."

"Sorry, I'm such a cry baby huh?" Ariel rubs her mix matched eyes.

"No you're going through a tough time you have a right to cry." Nora pats her arm.

"Do you need help?" Calls a few of the guys with buckets with them.

"Thanks." Ariel sniffles a bit.

They work for a bit on this then stop once the buckets are filled. Bringing them inside so they could be put in a safe place. Also stopping as they see how it was affecting those that lived here for so long.

Many didn't feel like eating that night. Dinner had never been so quiet and lifeless in the house before. Yet no one could bring themselves to utter a noise or muster a smile knowing what they'd be losing.

Later on that night Ariel slinks off to the cave. She sat in a seat in the old broken ship. How many times did she do this as a child? And now she'd never be able to again.

'How do I choose between family and a close sister?' Ariel weeps at what choice she'd have to make.

"You alright?" calls a familiar voice.

"W-what are you doing here?" Ariel wipes her eyes seeing Fives.

"I guess I just wanted to take in a place like this." Fives looks at the lightly glowing gems. "This is the closest I've been to kyber crystals. They're really something." He looks at the twinkling wall.

"Yeah well they'll be gone soon enough." Ariel is still curled up on the seat.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like to lose a home, but I can guess it hurts." Fives leans against the cool metal.

"You don't have a home?" Ariel looks over to where he's leaning.

"We're clones and soldiers. Never really been anywhere long enough to call it home." Fives shakes his head a bit.

"Sorry." Ariel almost whispers.

"Me too. But hey, at least you get to take a piece of it with you no matter what you choose." Fives tries to help her feel better.

"We should head in and get some sleep." Ariel gets up motioning for them to go.

"Yeah." Fives follows her.

Meanwhile…

Nora was tossing and turning in her sleep. She didn't know why, it was as if she was burning up.

-Dream

She was running, towards the caves. But why? She kept going as if the caves called to her a sort of singing, ringing, in her ears. –

"Argh!" Nora yelped as she woke up to find herself on the floor.

"Hugh." She looked around confused. "How did I? Argh, just a weird dream." She sighs as she gets back into bed.

The next morning things are a bit more lively. Everyone having an idea or two on how to help make some money for their long trip.

"Okay we have, five votes for a bake sale. Five for a yard sale. And a scattered amount for other things." Mal marks the votes on a black board.

"Us olders could work in town for a while. Then the kids could do the other stuff and we have a big sale close to the end of the month." Ariel suggests.

"Yeah! We can give away some of our toys. We just want to stay with aunties and uncles." The kids call.

"Let's go with the olders working in town and then we can do bake sales along with lemonade for now. How does that sound?" Tammy smiles at them, the kids nodding.

"We can help as well." Rex motions to himself and the others, now in casual clothes.

"Let us help where we can as well." Kix nods.

"Thank you." The three smile at them.

Ariel and Nora head to town with the others to look for odd jobs they can do.

"Well with Mardi Gras coming up I could use a bar tender a few waitresses." A restaurant owner ponders looking at Ariel and Nora.

"Thank you." Ariel smiles at that.

"We really appreciate this." Nora jumps excitedly.

"We have some guys helping us before the move. I'm sure one of them can make drinks." Ariel looks out at Echo and Fives resting by a fountain.

"So he needs help making drinks and serving others?" Fives looks curious.

"That's right. Can either of you make drinks?" Ariel looks at them hopeful.

"With instructions I'm sure I could make them." Fives volunteers.

"Then I guess I can help serving others then. My leg should be better by the time the work starts." Echo smiles.

"Great so it's settled." Nora smiles as they tell the owner that they agreed.

At that they were given uniforms and the four headed off.

As they walked Nora and Echo didn't dare look at each other, still too flustered from yesterday.

"Oh right. Aunty wanted me to pick up some snacks." Ariel recalls.

"I'll help you." Fives leaves with her.

"What?" The two asked shocked.

"Bye." They wave heading off to a snack shop.

As the two were left alone they were almost red looking, sunburned actually.

"They planned this." Nora growled.

"Sigh, yup that's Fives alright. I told him to leave it alone. By the way I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean to fall on you." Echo looked away, red now.

"It's okay I know." Nora sighs.

"Are you okay?" Echo asks.

"It's nothing. I just…" Suddenly Nora stopped in her tracks.

"Nora you okay?" Echo looks shocked.

"Nothing just got a bit woozy." Nora shakes her head.

"Maybe we should head back." Echo frowns.

"Yeah good idea." Nora nods as they do just that.

With Fives and Ariel…

"So did she really want snacks?" Fives looks at the sweets shop a bit disgusted.

"Yeah. She wanted to celebrate the summer birthdays while we can." Ariel gives the money for a big cake.

"This thing is big." Fives helps by taking a hold of it.

"Yeah well there are a lot of us." Ariel giggles. "You aren't a sweet fan, are you?" she looks at him as they walk.

"Not really. I like dark chocolate and tarts, but that's about it." Fives walks carefully with the tall box in hand.

Back at the house…

Nora was on the beach looking out into the water, the waves calmed her and the sand felt relaxing under her.

"Thinking of your romantic moment?" Ariel joins her.

"That was a cheap shot." Nora sighed.

"Did something bad happen?" Ariel looks worried.

"Nothing really, and I really do mean nothing. I suddenly felt woozy and we came back here. No, I did not fall into his arms." Nora rolled her eyes having an idea of what her friend was thinking.

"Guess you know me too well." Ariel giggles a bit sitting on the warm sand.

They just sat there a moment, letting the ocean be the only noise at the moment.

"So have you decided?" Nora asked.

"On what?" Ariel feels her heart jump a bit.

"To stay or go?" Nora looks down.

"No." Ariel shakes her head slightly.

"I won't blame you if you do. They are your family." Nora curls up.

"They are. But you are too." Ariel does the same looking out at the water.

"Thanks, I just. I know you still haven't made a choice but, it's not fair you stay here just for me." Nora cries a bit.

"Not like I'd be all that helpful out there." Ariel wipes her misty eyes.

"But you could do so much more out there. You could let your full potential out." Nora looks on shocked.

"What about my art? I don't want to lose that. And the magazine is thinking of hiring me full time once I graduate." Ariel ponders thinking of things she has here.

"Maybe you can still be a photographer. Who knows, maybe ask your uncles and aunts about it." Nora shrugs.

"Are you okay?" Ariel looks at her worried.

"I'm sad I am, I need time to process I guess." Nora sighs as she heads off.

'What do I do?' Ariel looks at the water still unsure what she wants to do.

Nora decided to paint a bit, she needed to get her mind off everything. She sat on a stool as she began to paint, for some reason her mind making her target the mountain. Usually she painted what came to her mind not what she saw.

Inside in the boys' room…

"Still mad at me?" Fives looks at his brother worried.

"Sigh, yeah I still am mad. But not at you Fives, at myself." Echo looks down sadly.

"Why? Why you?" Fives looks at him confused.

"Because it was my idea to use the general's crystal to get us out of there. I'm the one who put you in danger. It's my fault you almost died." Echo holds his head.

"No. No it's not. You saved us." Fives shakes his head trying to assure him.

"Yes it is! Just like Hevy, it was my idea to use the bacta and we lost him because of my idea!" Echo cries into himself.

"It wasn't your fault. Heavy did what he thought was right." Fives tries to assure him.

"It was my fault. I'm useless. I can't do anything right. It'd be better if I went back to Kamino." Echo clutches a fist.

"No. Don't ever think that. Please Echo." Fives looks at him pleadingly.

Echo didn't listen he just rushed out of the room out to the porch but as he did Nora was startled and dropped a few things.

Echo stopped at that and he looked on shocked "Nora I'm sorry I didn't see you I…"

"It's okay I was just really in the zone." Nora shakes her head looking at what she drew then started to pick things up.

"Here let me help you." Echo wobbles up to help.

"Echo your legs still hurt. Where are your crutches?" Nora asks.

"I…I forgot." Echo looks away.

That's when Nora notices it. 'His eyes are red and puffy. He's been crying.'

She didn't know what to do, should she ask, leave it, or…..

She looked at her tools and smiles. She grabbed another canvas and set it up, then she grabbed Echo's hand and said "Here, paint something."

"What?" Echo looks surprised.

"Just paint something, it will make you feel better." Nora smiles.

Echo was surprised that she knew he was upset but decided not to say anything and then looked at the canvas, he wasn't sure what to paint till an idea came to his mind. So he began to paint.

It took him a moment but he soon got the hang of it with Nora giving him a few pointers here and there. Not long after the small portrait was done.

"Wow that's really good. Have you painted before?" Nora looks on surprised.

The picture consisted of five people, she recognized Echo, and Fives, but there were three other brothers she hadn't seen before.

"No this is my first time." Echo nods as he looks at the picture with a sad smile.

"Who are the other in the pictures. I don't think I've met them." Nora asks.

Echo feels his heart drop but says "These are my other bothers, Hevy, Cutup, and DriodBait."

"Those are interesting names. How did you all get your names exactly…." Nora looks over confused.

Before Echo can explain "Hey you two you better get in for dinner before it's all gone." The two looked confused, had it really bean that long.

They where about to go in but "Oh Echo don't forget this." Nora holds up the painting.

He looked on shocked but said "Are you sure?"

"It is yours." Nora smiles as she heads in.

Echo smiles at that and doesn't take long to fallow her.

Meanwhile…

Fives walked about trying to clear his head. Coming to the beach he finds a pondering Ariel.

"Planning to run off into the water?" Fives sits next to her.

"Maybe." Ariel answers with her head resting on her knees.

"What do you want to run away from?" Fives leans back looking out at the water.

"Who says I want to run?" Ariel huffs a bit.

"Why else would you want to run into an endless ocean? It's the perfect place to get lost in." Fives tosses a small rock into the water.

"What about you? Clearly you're thinking about it." Ariel continues to watch the light shift on the surface making it twinkle.

"I want to forget all I've lost and can lose. I want to run and forget all that awaits me back in the Gemini Galaxy. You?" Fives looks over at her.

"I want to just have a carefree life. Forget about losing my home and the choice I have to make between exploring a whole new world or staying where I just began starting my life." Ariel wipes away the mist to her eyes.

"Why not just run away together then?" Fives chuckles a bit tossing another rock.

"What?" Ariel turns to him shocked at that.

"Hey! Dinner!" Shouts a few teens.

"Sounds like it's time to head in." Fives sighs brushing the sand off.

"Right." Ariel stands joining him.

'Did he mean that? He'd run away with me? Or was he just joking?' Ariel watches his broad back as they walk.

'What were you thinking?! You can't be with her. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' Fives lectures himself as they walk.

After dinner the cake came out. Everyone clapping and singing for the summer birthdays, Ariel being one of them. All of them picking a candle to blow out.

With the guys…

"This is really good." Fives looks at the picture.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry for before I just….Almost losing you was just too close to what happened." Echo looks down sorrowfully.

"Echo, please never say that again. I could never lose you, if I did, I'd break." Fives looks at him pleadingly.

"It's just….If I hadn't of suggested the bacta Heavy would have never…." Echo shakes but.

"It wasn't your fault. I rushed putting it together. If anything, it was me who killed him. Not you." Fives feels his heart grow heavy recalling that day.

"No it wasn't. We were scared all of us were and it was too soon Fives too soon." Echo hugs his brother, the two comforting the other.

The two wept recalling their fallen and what happened that day. Finally letting out the pain they had held in all these months of being a part of their new unit.

With the girls…

"He really asked that? Really romantic." Nora chuckles.

"I don't think he meant it. He was just… just talking out load." Ariel brushes her hair reddening.

"I don't know he seems to always want to be around you. So maybe it's not so farfetched he want to run off with you." Nora giggles.

"You think?" Ariel ponders a bit hopeful.

"Come on don't tell me you don't like him. Is see the way you look at him." Nora raises a brow.

"He is cute and seems to get me." Ariel thinks with a small smile. "And that bit of scruff is kinda hot."

"So you thinking of asking him out?" Nora jumps excitedly.

"I guess I'll see how things go then decide." Ariel thinks laying down with a small smile. "Night."

"Night." Nora calls back as she falls asleep.

Later on that night Ariel woke up to the sound of her door opening. Rubbing her eyes she sees Nora is gone.

"Nora?" Ariel feels uneasy at that.

Grabbing her robe she looks around for her. Finding the back door open and prints leading to the cave.

"N-" Ariel starts.

Mal covering her mouth motioning for her to be quiet. That's when it clicked, the thing her family had sensed from her. Why she felt connected the first day they met.

'She's force sensitive!' Ariel watches as her friend wonders into the cave.

"She might be a while. You should get some rest." Mal motions back to the house.

"I'm going to wait for her by the cave." Ariel shakes her head going to wait by the mouth of the cave.

Mal sends an up early Fives out with some warm coco and blanket for her.

"Is this what happened with you too?" Fives sips some coco sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I just woke up in one of the caves." Ariel nods wrapping the blanket around her. "Why don't you go in? Get some rest." She looks over at him.

"Can't really sleep. Haven't been able to for a few months now." Fives sips the warm drink.

"Well since neither of us is really going to sleep, mind telling me a bit about the Gemini Galaxy?" Ariel nuzzles next to him a bit feeling how warm he is.

"I guess so. Well you see…" Fives then starts to explain what he can about different planets and people.

The two drifting off sometime close to sunrise. Ariel's head resting on his shoulder as his head rests against the smooth rock wall.

Meanwhile….

-Dream.

She was heading towards the mountain once more. The path felt familiar as if it was part of her. The singing stronger than ever. Something was calling to her. But what?-

Nora opened her eyes and gasped "What, but how?" She looked around to find herself in the caves of the mountain. Crystal lined it but none where the kyber crystals of before. But she felt something.

"What's going on?" She stands up as she tries to figure out where she had entered. But instead found herself going in circles with no footprints to guide her and never being in this part of the cave before.

"This is crazy. What am I supposed to be doing here?" Nora pants after walking for so long.

Then she heard something, squeaking.

"Bats? Bats! They'll show me the way out." She then rushed to go and find them.

As she did she saw them swarming it was so weird being there, most would be afraid but she just looked on amazed.

"Wow, so many." Her mind zoned in on the creatures, they way they flew, the way sang, and even seeing them all just huddle up.

"What's it like to feel like that." She wonders as she stares on at them. Then a very large squeal was heard she turned around and saw some bats staring at her.

She stood still. 'Don't run, don't show fear. Just stand still.' She remembered the basics of animal survival. Biology was her secondary study and she took what she knew to heart.

She stood there trying to keep her breath even but then the bats screech as they surrounded her.

Every instinct told her to run, to hide, but instead stood still, she had too. 'Don't run, don't show fear…..'

Then she remembered something. Back at the beach, the animal connection lesson, the flying fish.

'I did that. I did that!' With that confidence, Nora took her stance, let her arm out and then let the energy of force flow out of her. At that the bats began to fly about her, no longer recklessly but in a swirl almost like a dance.

They were no longer afraid of her and were soon making a path to a stand in the middle of their home, there on a stalactite imbedded at the very tip was a glowing crystal.

She stepped lightly as she fallowed the song, the same song that had been in her dreams for so long, the same song the bats sang along too. She came up to the crystal and touched it, it sparked at her touch, the color teal enveloping it as its energy washed over her.

Then she held it tight and said "I know where to go."

The bats seemed to screech at her as if in approval. She smiles and rushed out of the cave to where she finally knew the exit was.

Back outside….

When Echo got up and heard the news, he rushed up the mountain as well.

He found Fives and Ariel waiting and asked "Is she okay?" he panted.

"Echo your leg." Both say looking at him worried.

"My leg will be fine. What about Nora? How is it she's doing this? I thought she wasn't a jedi." Echo pants as he sat down.

"She's technically not. But she's force sensitive." Ariel explains.

"She'll be okay. Don't worry." Fives tries to assure him.

Echo looked over at the cave with worry and asked "How long has she been in there?"

"Since maybe eleven last night." Ariel looks at the opening a bit worried herself.

Echo gulped, he didn't know why but he was worried. 'She's your friend that's why, you're not supposed to have friends outside of the army. Yes but still a friend is okay. But that's not how you really see her.'

'He has feelings for her just like I…' Fives looks over at Ariel.

Before more could be said they heard someone coming out of the cave as a flock of bats swarmed out.

"Bats?" Ariel covers her head not liking them.

"Ariel!" Nora ran out in excitement.

"Nora!" Ariel jumps up hugging her.

Nora hugs back and says "Look what I found?" She shows her crystal.

"Wow, so pretty." Ariel sees the nice color.

"Glad you're okay." Fives smiles over at her.

"We were all worried about you." Echo sighs with a smile.

"Thanks for waiting for me guys." Nora smiles, warmed by they're care.

Going back to the house all the kids without one looks at it with twinkling eyes. All wanting one too.

"You'll have your time soon enough." Tammy finishes tying a black string around it. "Here you go honey." She hands it over.

"Thank you it's really cool." Nora smiles as she puts it on.

"Sorry we didn't say before. But this is late for it to just be showing so we weren't too sure." Mal explains handing her some warm coco.

"It's okay I guess it is kind of strange for it to just suddenly show up. And I got this cool crystal out of it." Nora smiles as she points to it.

"That's a nice color. Green and blue mixed means you're a protector and peace talker." Anakin explains, his arm finally out of its sling and in a small wrap.

"Really, that's so cool they each have a meaning to they're color. And I got really cool one." Nora excitedly looked at all the crystals wondering what each one would mean.

"Still wonder why she was delayed." Lock ponders rubbing under his chin.

"Maybe because of her disability?" Ariel ponders.

"That could be it I was a later bloom in reading and math, even to mature in certain things. So maybe it just made it harder for my abilities to come out." Nora tries to think on that.

"That could be it." The others ponder but still aren't so sure.

"Sis come play with us. Let's play." The kids tug happily.

"I'm sorry, we have to get some rest before work." Ariel pats their heads lightly.

"Yeah kiddos, we really need a good long sleep." Nora yawns.

The kids pout but understand. They were out there for a while.

"Oh um… thanks for waiting with me." Ariel pecks Fives cheek before heading off to her room.

Fives is frozen in place touching his cheek.

"Fives? Fives are you with us?" Hardcase waves his hand in front of the smiling statue.

"Kix we're losing him." Rex says a bit over dramatically to tease him.

"Is there anything you can do?" Echo begs him, hands clasped, also dramatically.

"I think I have something. But you'll have to hold him since the needle is…" Kix starts digging in a bag.

"Nope. Nope. I'm good." Fives comes to at that word.

"Fives doesn't like needles. Fives is a baby." A few kids giggle.

"Alright, all of you get ready for morning lessons. Off with you." Mal shoes them off.

"Not like I'm afraid of them. I just… I don't like them." Fives huffs a bit trying to not look scared.

"It's alright. Everyone has something they… don't like." Lock pats his shoulder. "Now go get some rest." He gives him a gentle push.

The two head to their room. Both having a bit of a haze when they think of those girls.

Meanwhile Ariel is smiling as she rolls around her bed hugging a pillow. She couldn't believe she did that. Let alone them staying up just talking about a far-off worlds.

"You're in a good mood." Nora chuckles.

"He's so charming. It's hard not to. And so dorkable too. Did you see his face after I pecked his cheek?" Ariel giggles, not sure she'd be able to rest now.

"Yeah it was hilarious." Nora chuckles but can't help but think 'Echo waited for me, he was worried.' As she lays down for bed, flushed about the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on that night…

They head for La Rosa, changing into their uniforms before starting work.

With the girls…

"This is pretty cute." Ariel giggles looking at her uniform in the mirror.

(Uniform: A white shirt/ black bow tie/ satin green one button vest/ mini black skirt/ fish net stockings/ black flats)

Nora decided to wear black tights with her outfit and black flats as well. The bow tie a bit loose. A small white flower clip in her hair. "It is nice, and the color fits us well."

"You going to be okay if it's really busy?" Ariel looks at her a bit worried.

"I can take breaks in between and the manager knows about my Asperger's so if I have to go he'll understand." Nora nods. She always made it a point that people she worked with knew what she had so there be no misunderstandings.

With the guys…

"I'm not wearing this thing." Fives takes off the tie.

(Uniform: White shirt/ tie undone/ green satin one button vest/ black pants/ black shoes)

Echo's outfit was the same as Fives but his tie was on and very neat.

"Don't the rules say we have to wear those as part of the dress code?" Echo looks over with a raised brow.

"I'm behind the counter. I'm sure they won't mind." Fives undoes the first three buttons, so he feels less restricted.

"Sigh, fine just don't get into any trouble." Echo frowns.

As they come out the other waitresses seem to swoon a bit at Fives look. Fives looks at them a bit confused.

'What's so interesting about the way I look?' Fives lifts a brow at that.

Then turns to see Ariel coming out with her hair loose and wavy off her shoulders. His heart nearly stopping as he catches a whiff of her water lily smell mixed with something peachy.

"You trying to be the sexy bartender?" Ariel can't stop from coming out.

"No I just… did you say sexy?" Fives looks at her a bit flirty with a lifted brow.

"Did I?" Ariel places her tray to her lips ponderingly. "Anyway, time for work." She fluffs her hair so it hits him a bit, the peachy smell hitting him again as she heads off.

'It must be her shampoo.' Fives watches her go unable to look away.

"Fives! Come back now." The owner snaps his fingers in front of his face.

"Sir." Fives turns to him with a salute.

Some of the others laughing at that. The girls giggling at the soldier like stance.

"Follow me to the bar. I'll go over a few drinks before we open." The owner motions for Fives to follow him.

Ariel giggling a bit red at her own actions and his reaction to her flirts. It seemed like he was a bit of one so she decided to tease back a bit.

Nora had to laugh at that as Echo sighed shaking his head.

Fives ended up attracted a lot of attention at the bar, mostly women who just came to see him. The manger was pleased with the attention so didn't jab at Fives for the dress cod violation.

Ariel had a number of guys ask for her as well. Pretty local girl, home for the summer… they couldn't look away.

Echo found the job pretty easy, it was mostly taking orders and remembering them as you wrote them down and getting them to the people on time. The manager seemed content to have someone who was able to get every order right.

Nora on the other hand, this was a bit complicated. She got a few orders mixed up and found herself in a situation where she had to tell a man she was cutting him off, that ended with the man leaving and shouting he was never coming back. The manager wasn't looking too pleased.

"Man that was bad." Ariel sighs heavily.

"I had to cut him off he was getting red." Nora looks down.

"Are you doing okay? Want to take a break?" Ariel rubs her arm worried for her friend.

"It's just harder than I thought. I knew I should have gone for something else." Nora looked on nervously.

"Oh Nora…" Ariel starts still trying to comfort her.

Suddenly they saw a familiar group, Anakin and his men. The two were surprised and came over, finished with their other orders for now.

"What are you boys doing here?" Nora asks smiling.

"Shouldn't you be working on the ship?" Ariel has her hands on her hips.

"The others suggested we get to know your little part of the galaxy before moving day and we thought what better place to start then food." Anakin leans back.

"And get a chance to tease our brothers as well." Jessie smirks, the others chuckling.

"Be nice, it's they're first night." Nora glares.

"Yeah let them adjust." Ariel does the same.

"Speaking of which, looks like Fives biting off more than he can chew." Hardcase points at a nervous Fives as several women surround him at the bar with predatory eyes.

The girls sweat drop at this and think 'Really?'

"We better go save him." Nora sighs.

"No. I'll go." Ariel stops her, heading off.

"Alright guess I'll get you guys your orders. Um so what would you all like?" Nora smiles ready to write.

"Well we're not sure, what do you recommend?" Kix asks.

"Well the wings are good. The fish is tasty. And lobster is something I think you guys might like to try. If you don't mind crustaceans." She chuckles.

"Lobster. Sounds interesting. Think I'll try it." Rex smiles.

The other all agree on it as well wanting to see what this lobster was.

"Okay lobster for all of you then. Any drinks?" She asks.

"We'll stick with something mild for now, we've never tasted earth drinks so we don't know how strong they can be." Anakin suggest.

"How about sodas for now. They only have sugar and or caffeine so it shouldn't be too hard on you all." Nora suggests, and she also didn't know much on alcoholic drinks, so she decided to go with the easiest option.

"Wait you have caff here?" Jessies eyes widened as did the other brothers.

"Caff? Is that what you call caffeine back home?" Nora asks.

"It's something similar yeah." Anakin replies as he looks worriedly at his men.

"We live for the stuff. Please, brings as much as you can." Hardcase looks ecstatic.

"We beg you." Kix cups his hands.

"Haha, okay, okay, no need to beg. I'll be out with a jug of coke to start you all off." Nora writes it down and heads off.

At the bar…

"Come on cutie. What's your real name? You can tell us." They look at him like they're ready to pounce.

'Let there be a droid attack!' Fives smiles at them as he wishes that in his head.

"Ladies you're sweet but…" Fives tries to keep calm.

"Look he's nervous girls." The leader of this pack smiles at him sipping her apple tini, the others giggling.

"I think that's enough ladies." Ariel comes to defend him.

"And who are you to say that?" They huff clearly already a little tipsy.

"I'm… well…" Ariel tries to think of how to play this.

"Now ladies, that's an unfair question to ask at work." Fives pecks Ariel's cheek as he places a hand on hers.

Ariel reddens a bit at that. Didn't she come to save him? Now he's saving her.

The women, satisfied for the moment, huff going back to their drinks. Fives mouthing thanks as Ariel heads off again. She nods trying to calm her racing heart.

'She's cool yet soft.' Fives looks at his hand a bit red for a second. 'Stop that.' He shakes his head getting back to work.

Back with the others…

When the order was ready Nora was having some trouble with the heavy plates. Who knew the lobster would be so big.

"Nora need any help?" Echo asks as he comes up.

"Oh yes please." Nora looks pleadingly as he chuckles a bit and helps get the food to his brother.

"Hey Echo having fun? Real fancy looking Echo. So have you had any run ins like Fives?" The guys ask.

"What run ins?" Echo asks confused.

Nora then explains the little bar incident.

"Groan I told him to keep his uniform in check." Echo face palms.

The others laugh at that. Then suddenly the manager came up to the stage and said "Excuse me everyone. Due to our main singer quitting there will be no entertainment till we can find a replacement."

Many people groaned at that and he said "I'm sorry but unless one of my staff members is willing to jump up here and sing…"

"Oh Nora. Nora can sing." Ariel declares walking over to them all.

"What? Ariel no I…" Nora starts but.

"Come on. You can see this crowed, how upset they are." Ariel whispers to her.

"I know, I know, I can practically sense the disappointment. This a jedi thing?" Nora raises a brow.

"Yup." Ariel nods. "And I'm still learning to turn it off." She answers her next question.

"Don't you want to work together?" Ariel looks at her with big eyes.

"Of course I want us to work together but…" Nora starts once more.

"You're going." Ariel shoves her forward to the stage.

The manager raised as brow as Nora was shoved up the stage. She glared at Ariel for this.

"Give her a chance." Ariel pleads with clasped hands.

The manager sighed and handed over the mic. "Take a shot kid." Then walked down.

Nora looked out at the expecting crowed and felt nervous. 'What to sing? What to sing?' Her mind felt blank what was she supposed to sing.

Then her mind went back to the cave and a familiar song came to her. The manager looked like he was about to pull her off.

"Please wait." Ariel tugs on his arm lightly.

Then…

"Feeling my way through the darkness. Guided by a beating heart. I can't tell where the journey will end. But I know where to start. They tell me I'm too young to understand. They say I'm caught up in a dream. Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes. Well that's fine by me…"

It was Nora she was finally singing and doing pretty well. A lot of people looked over and the others that knew her seemed shocked.

'Woah she's good.' Fives looks shocked as he hands off a drink.

'Way to go Nora.' Ariel cheers in her head.

Echo stood there frozen with wide eyes thinking 'Wow!'

"So wake me up when it's all over. When I'm wiser and I'm older. All this time I was finding myself. And I didn't know I was lost." Nora felt the song fit in a way, she lived her whole life with something inside her that she never knew she had, now she had a chance to explore it.

"I tried carrying the weight of the world. But I only have two hands. I hope I get the chance to travel the world. But I don't have any plans…"

She sang for a while and when she was done, she looked out at the shocked faces. 'Was I that bad?' She wondered, she knew she could get sloppy but…

Suddenly people started clapping and some even stood. She was shocked by this then she heard whistling and looked over at the guys table to see not only them but Ariel, Fives, and Echo giving her the biggest applauses.

She flushed and said "Thank you." As she got down to get a drink of water.

As she did though the manager came up and said "That was great. Hey, I noticed you're not so good with waiting tables, but you do have a good set of pipes. So how about you take over singing for the summer instead, deal?" the manger put his hand out.

Nora was shocked but then smiled "Deal!" she shook his hand.

Ariel smiles at that, happy they finally had an understanding.

Close to the end of the night the women got annoyed again. They wanted a real answer. And weren't going to leave it alone until they did.

"Come on! If you're a REAL couple l-let's see a kiss. A REAL kiss!" They say between hics having cornered the two at the bar.

'What do I do?' Ariel looks at the ground a bit fidgety.

'Why did this have to happen?' Fives rubs the back of his head trying to think.

"See? Knew it. No way someone so gorgeous would be interested in a little orphan girl." The women drunkly laugh.

Annoyed with them Fives pulls Ariel into his chest as he wraps a hand around her waist as the other holds her wrist as he kisses her. Ariel was so stunned she almost didn't close her eyes. But falling into the feel of his warm lips they slowly closed as her mind went blank.

'His lips are so warm.' Ariel could feel her heart pounding a mile a minute.

'So soft and cool.' Fives loses himself in the moment.

At that moment Echo coughs "People are staring."

"I… I should get changed." Ariel gets free heading off to the locker room, bright red.

"That was quiet a kiss." Jessie looks over at him a bit teasingly.

"Yeah well… I should get changed too." Fives heads off a bit red himself.

"This might be bad." Rex watches the two head off.

"All we can do is keep an eye on them." Kix sighs a bit.

The others sigh themselves unsure what to make of this. Were they simply interested in them as girls they met? Or was there more to it? All they knew at that moment is that they were glad the general had headed back early.

The next two months there were a few incidents. Mostly a few flirts or lightly aggressive customers. Nothing too serious. That is, until Mardi Gras.

The morning of Mardi Gras…

Ariel's birthday was close at hand. Only a month away. And her dreams were becoming odd.

-Dream: Ariel was swimming. Swimming in the deepest parts of the ocean and she had a… a tail. But this felt right. Felt familiar.-

"Ariel, Ariel are you okay." Nora taps her shoulder in worry.

"W-what?" Ariel turns to her. "What am I doing on the beach?" she rubs her eyes confused to find herself by the water's edge.

"You slept walk out here." Nora looks concerned.

"Again?" Ariel sighs a bit heavily at that.

Inside her siblings teased her. This wasn't the first time she's slept walked to the beach. Though it's been ten years since the last time.

"The water. It calls. It calls." The guys about her age tease.

"Laugh it up. Just remember I know a lot about you guys too." Ariel huffs sipping her juice.

"So this happened before your twelfth birthday also?" Anakin looks at her a bit curious.

"Not just her. Yeah Oli was the same." The kids answer.

"Oli?" Fives stops eating having heard that name before in conversations.

"Oli and I were both found at the same time. So the joke is we came from merfamilies." Ariel sighs sipping some much needed morning coffee.

'The two most really be close then.' Fives sighs a bit himself going back to his meal.

"Still the fact it happened to both of you is a surprise." Anakin sips his coffee glancing over at the quiet caretakers.

"Tanner called, he got a hold of Oliver and the two should be coming home next month." Mal places down some fresh eggs.

"Just in time for your birthday. Anything you want them to bring you?" Lock looks at her with a warm smile.

"Just some shells or sea glass for my collection." Ariel shakes her head lightly.

"Than what about me, what should I get you." Nora smiles excitedly.

"You helping to keep my family safe is more than enough. You don't have to get me anything." Ariel tries to talk her down.

"Oh please come on let me get you something nice." Nora hugs her and pleads.

"If you insist. Then how about we go shopping and I can pick something out that way." Ariel smiles at her friend.

"Yay!" Nora exclaims.

'A gift huh?' Fives ponders that idea.

'She's really excited about this.' Echo smiles as he looks at an excited Nora but then he noticed his brother. 'He's really fallen for her. But we can't, if the general found out then…' Echo looks down, he and the others had noticed it but he just couldn't figure out what to do.

With the guys down by the beach…

"You have to stop this." Echo looks seriously at him.

"I don't know what you mean." Fives tosses a rock to skip along the water.

"I know you better than that. Fives you know the rules you can't like her." Echo sighs.

"I do know the rules." Fives holds another one a bit tight.

"Then you have to stop this, you have to…." Echo starts to plead.

"Echo I… I can't turn this off." Fives cuts him off. "No that's wrong. I don't want to turn it off. I don't want to give up this feeling." He tosses the other watching it with a longing look.

Echo looks down sadly at his brother hurt. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you." Echo shakes at that.

"I don't want to lose you either." Fives looks at the water, unsure what the right thing is.

"Would you stay with her if you had the chance or run off with her if we had to go back?" Echo asks.

"What brought this on?" Fives looks at him a bit red.

"Because if you do, I'll support you in anyway and I won't say a thing. I know you can't stop this and I, I won't lose you Fives. Even if it means letting you go." Echo looks away with shaking eyes.

"What about you? Wouldn't you stay with Nora?" Fives looks at his brother worried and also a bit hopeful.

"I can't, one of us needs to stay. One of us needs to honor them and…" Echo closes his eye and gets up. "You do what you feel is right Fives. I won't stop you, but I can't be as brave." Echo walks off at that.

'What should I do?' Fives turns back to the water, unsure of everything.

With the girls, in the garden…

Ariel was taking pictures while Nora painted a bit. For some reason her mind was going back to the bats in that cave as she painted the way they flew.

"That looks amazing." Ariel glances at the seemingly dancing creatures.

"Thanks, the experience is just something that doesn't leave you I guess." Nora sighs.

"It doesn't." Ariel shakes her head a bit. "But that's not all this is about. Is it?" she looks at her friend curious.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately." Nora puts her stuff down.

"Like what?" Ariel looks more curious.

"Could I go with you all or stay here?" Nora looks at her friend.

"W-what?" Ariel's eyes widen with surprise. "But what about your family? They'd never know what happened to you."

"I know. I don't want to leave my family. But, just finding this new ability and I… I want to know more on it and the things they've said about what's out there. It feels… It feels like a pull. I don't know why." Nora breaths heavy and cries.

"I can understand that." Ariel taps her necklace with her fingertips.

"I just, I don't know what to do. I can't leave them I can't. But I… I…" Nora feels herself fall to the ground weak.

"Nora?! Are you alright?" Ariel kneels down quickly to check on her.

"I'm okay just overdid it I guess." Nora sighs.

"It's understandable. This is a big choice." Ariel nods with a still conflicted look herself.

"But I'll have to decide at some point I just, don't know what the right choice is." Nora sighs.

"Same here." Ariel does the same as she helps her friend sit up.

"Nora are you okay?" They both looked to see a worried Echo rushing over.

"Just a little overloaded with emotions is all. I'll be fine." Nora smiles.

"Are you sure? Do you need something or need help getting back in?" Echo looks worriedly.

"That might be a good idea." Ariel nods still worried about her.

"I… I want to go down to the beach." Nora looks up pleadingly.

Echo was surprised by this. He looked at Ariel.

"The sea air might help her calm down." Ariel nods.

Echo nodded at Nora and then helped her down to the beach away from where Fives was.

Looking over Ariel sees Fives walking along the shoreline. Feeling her heart race a bit at the sight of him she takes a deep breath heading over.

"Still plotting to run away?" Ariel half jokes as she joins him to watch the water by the rocks.

"A bit." Fives sighs a bit heavily.

"Something wrong?" Ariel looks at him surprised to hear that from him.

"I… I'm just not sure what I want anymore." Fives scratches his head looking out at the calming water.

"I guess we really are alike then. I'm not sure what I want either." Ariel watches the sparkles with the shifting sunlight. "But no matter what I know my heart will lead me the right way." She places her hands over her heart.

"As troopers we're taught to follow our instincts and training. So I guess we're all brawb and brain." Fives ponders.

"Then maybe it's time to give your heart it's turn to lead." Ariel taps his chest. "It's about time to get ready to go." She waves heading back to the house.

Meanwhile…

As they got to the beach Echo tried to help Nora on one of the beach seats, but she said "No, on the sand please."

Echo was surprised but complied, the two sitting down. As they sat, they looked out at the waves and Echo said "So you like the sand."

"I do. It feels comforting." Nora nods.

"What about the ocean?" Echo asks.

"I like it too, but I'm not as brave in it as Ariel. I don't like to go out too far without someone else and I could never dare to swim at night when the sharks go out. I guess I'll always be a land girl. Or maybe air." Nora smiles.

"Why air?" Echo looks over.

"This is going to sound silly to you but… I'm afraid of heights and yet I wonder what it's like to fly, I even dream of it at times. And when I do, even if I'm flying away, I feel safe and I feel stronger. I don't know why. I guess it's from all those superhero shows." Nora chuckles.

"Super heroes?" Echo cocked his head.

"Oh I'll have to introduce you to those at some point." Nora smirks.

At that Echo wasn't sure if he should be fascinated or scared. Maybe a little of both. At least she seemed happier. But what had upset her in the first place?

"Nora you seemed upset before, if you ever need to talk, I'm here if you need me?" Echo looks away flushing. 'She's just a friend, you can talk to a friend.'

Nora looks over shocked at him and smiles as she kisses his cheek making him flush and hold his face.

"Thanks Echo, you're the sweeties guy I know." With that Nora felt well enough to get up and head back.

Echo just kept siting there with a distant look 'She, she, she… Her lips are so warm.' He finally sighs happily as he falls back into the sand. 'Nora was right, the sand is nice.'

As he laid there, he suddenly saw something 'A morning glory.' It was the color white with a few teal like marks to it. Echo smiles at the sight and plucked it, turning it in his hand.

'I'm in so much trouble for this, but at the moment I can't seem to care.' Echo takes in the scent of the flower, it reminded him so much of Nora, and how he wanted to give it to her. 'Maybe tonight after she sings.'

Then at that moment he thought 'But I don't know anything about talking to girls that way. Wait to do I want to talk to her that way? Too late now, but….Fives!'

At that Echo went rushing off to find his brother.

In the boys' room…

'Heart huh?' Fives places his hand where she had tapped, his face a bit red.

Echo suddenly rushes in, the door flying open and then closing shut as he slides down the door and pants.

"You okay?" Fives looks at him worried.

Echo looks up at his brother and flushes "It looks like I am strong enough to break that rule. I just need a little help."

"I guess we're both taking a dangerous step then." Fives smiles softly holding his hand out for his.

"But at least it's together." Echo smiles holding his hand back.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that night…

The restaurant was busier than normal. The tourists poured in wanting drinks and the local food. Many looking for a wild time. As shown by the girls flirting nonstop with Fives and the guys with the waitresses.

"I'm going to take the trash out and then take my break! That okay?!" Ariel calls over the load people and loader music.

The manager waved her off as he dealt with the overcrowding. Ariel takes out the trash only to find herself cornered by a few guys.

"You're that pretty local girl. Hey why not party with us?" They hic looking at her in a way that made her skin crawl.

"No thank you. In fact I should g-" Ariel starts to reach for the door when she's yanked away.

"Now. Now. Don't be shy." One of them holds her hand tightly.

"We'll show you a good time." Another smiles at her creepily.

"No. Let me go! Help! Someone help!" Ariel tries to get free as she shouts, but no one could hear her over the whole town celebrating.

"Come on, we'll show you a good t-" The guy leaning in soon finds himself on the ground out cold.

"Why you…" The other two charge at her hero.

Them soon finding themselves flat on their backs as well. But when the rescuer reaches for her…

"NO!" Ariel shouts hitting his hand away frantic.

"Ariel. Ariel it's me." Fives calls softly.

Relieved to see him Ariel launches into him crying. She had never been so scared in her life.

"I… I shouted. B-but…" Ariel cries shaking.

"I got you. I've got you." Fives pats her head gently. "Come on, let's get out of here." He slowly stands them heading off holding her hand.

He found a police officer to tell him about the drunk thugs. He told them where to find them then headed off with Ariel, still holding her hand.

Ariel looked at their hands unable to recall a time where she felt so safe with just a touch from someone. She tightened the hold a bit smiling as she looks at them.

Calmer she starts pulling him around to different shops to explore. The two snacking on some lam barbeque and then heading off for some games. Fives winning at a dart one, making everyone stare at his skill of never missing a shot. Ariel cheering for him and then snuggling the blue plushy dolphin he gave her.

"This has been nice. Though I think we're over our one-hour break." Ariel laughs a bit as they sit on a bench together looking up at the full moon.

"He's so busy I doubt he's noticed." Fives chuckles, not knowing of the fit the owner through a few minutes ago.

"I guess you're right." Ariel leans her head against Fives shoulder as she smiles up at the moon.

Fives, feeling his heart ready to burst out, leans forward. Ariel felt her heart stop for a moment.

"W-why?" Ariel touches her lips lightly with her fingertips as she looks at him, his face still really close to hers.

"I'm listening to my heart. Ariel I… I love you." Fives looks at her flushed and hopeful.

"I love you too." Ariel leans forward returning the kiss.

Fireworks went on above them. Not that the two of them noticed it. They simply enjoyed this moment as the world around them seemed to fade away.

Both unaware of what was to come in just one month's time.

Back at the restaurant….

Nora happily sang about on the stage, singing helped her not get overwhelmed by all the crazy stuff going on but she may have to ask to leave soon. 'I can handle crowds fine ,but all this is just too much.' The extra music, the crazy shouting, and even a few fireworks going off where really overloading her.

But like she said, singing helped her keep calm.

Echo was on break at the moment, he looked on with a smile as he saw her sing. Then he noticed it 'She seems to be getting tired. I hope she's okay.'

Echo and the others had been told about Nora's Asperger's and agreed to be respectful to anything she seemed uncomfortable with. Mostly she didn't seem to have too many issues and socialized well, but sometimes they could tell she just needed to be alone or didn't like a certain actions.

At last Nora finished the song and the people applauded then she said "Thank you everyone we're going to take a short break please enjoy your meals."

With that she got down and sighed, tired from her work and rubbed her throat. 'Need water.'

She came up to the bar to find someone else working 'Must be on his break.'

"Hey Nora need something, maybe something fizzy, or one of our newer drinks." The bar tender asks but she says "Bottled water only, I don't drink. Also, I need to stay on my game tonight."

"Yeah, I guess you do with so many people. Bottle water for our singer coming up." The man smiles and heads off.

Nora sighs as she tries to relax on the bench.

Echo saw this and was going to come up to sit next to her when a man in a very nice suite took the seat next to her. Echo blinked thinking 'Who's that?' his stomach churned not really liking the way he was looking at Nora.

"Looks like someone's finally decided to pay us a visit." The manger 'Rick' said.

"Sir?" Echo tilts his head.

"That's the owner's son, Roy Ranger. He comes around to check on us every couple of weeks but to tell the truth I think he just comes for some fun. I know it's your break but keep an eye on him? He likes to start things." Rick asked.

Echo nodded "Of course." And saw him walk off. He decided to stick close by and see what happened. 'What did he mean by start things?' Echo felt worried about that especially with how he was now talking to Nora.

Meanwhile….

"So you're La Rosa's new hot singer are you?" Roy looks over with a smirk.

"Oh me well, I wouldn't say hot. I guess I bring in a crowd, but nothing big." Nora flushes, embarrassed at the attention.

"That's not what I've been hearing. And that voice is quite pretty. Ever think of going professional?" Roy smirks.

"What? Oh no I'm just doing this for a summer job and that's all. My true passion is in painting and biology." Nora smiles.

"Really, well that's a shame you have such a talent. With the right work you could move up. In fact I wouldn't mind investing in helping you if…" Roy was starting to get a little closer to her when.

"And I said I'm not interested." Nora gets up ready to leave when Roy gets up.

"So that's it, I'm giving you a once and a lifetime opportunity and you just walk away. Listen here if you walk away from this I'll make sure you get fired and can't get a decent job singing around here till….." Roy threatens when.

"Leave her alone." They both turn to see Echo glaring at Roy.

"Stay out of this waiter boy." Roy glares.

"No, Nora's my friend and you just threatened her. So I'm not staying out of it." Echo comes up beside her. His glare on Roy the whole time.

Nora was shocked, 'He's defending me?'

"So you want me to get you fired as well." Roy growls.

"I haven't done anything to get me fired, and neither has Nora. You on the other hand have been acting disrespectful the whole time. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Echo stands firm.

"You can't ask me to leave, my father owns this place and…." Roy starts but.

"Oh yes they can." They turn to see Rick coming up with a glare and says "I've called your father and told him what you were up to and he's not pleased one bit. So, I suggest you get moving back home before I call the police."

Roy glares at that and says "You'll all pay for this you hear me." And then stomps out.

Nora sighs and says "Thank you."

"Nora are you okay?" Echo looks at her worried.

"I just, I want to leave now. After everything I don't feel so good." Nora looks down a with some tears.

"You two go on ahead, seems your buddies decided to play hooky and with what just happened I better let you to go. Don't you two worry about Roy. I'll deal with him. You two just get home safe, it's rowdy out there." Rick nods.

The two nods back understanding and head off. Echo sticking close to her. Once out of the town there where only a few people running about. As they did Echo saw she was shaking a bit.

"You're nervous." Echo looks at her worried.

"I'm not used to dealing with guys like that. Most just leave me alone." Nora nods.

"I don't see why when you're so…." Echo stops himself, flushed.

But Nora caught it and couldn't help but asks flushed "So what?"

Echo takes a breath 'You can do this. Be confident.' He looks into her eyes and says "So beautiful."

Nora gasps "You really think so?"

"I've thought it for a very long time, but I was too afraid to just say anything but now…" Echo brings out the flower from earlier.

"Echo it's beautiful." Nora smiles lightly at that.

At that Echo puts it in her hair, trying to observer her reactions. She didn't pull back, but she was shocked, that was it. He moved on to finish putting it in her hair and says "It reminds me of you a lot." Echo flushes then.

Nora has to smiles at that and then puts her arms around him. Echo flushes and hugs back. He had to admit. He liked having her close, and with that flower in her hair the scent of morning glories was just stronger than ever.

Then some music from the town started up…..

'You don't run with the crowd. You go your own way. You don't play after dark. You light up my day. Got your own kind of style. That sets you apart. Baby, that's why you captured my heart.'

Echo felt completely flushed at this but said "Nora, may I have this dance."

She looked up at him and thought 'This is really happening?' She'd only seen things like this in stories or in movies, but never to truly happen to her. She couldn't resist but to nod.

Echo smiles as he took her hand and placed his hand on her top back, but Nora grabbed it and placed it waist. Echo was flushed at that but let it be.

Then the two swayed to the music.

"I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in. And this world doesn't know what you have within. When I look at you, I see something rare. A rose that can grow anywhere (grow anywhere). And there's no one I know that can compare…."

The two just let themselves drift off to the music just dancing there for as long as they could as the moon glowed down upon them.

Not knowing there be challenges to come.

Later on that night with the girls…

Ariel is giggling as she nuzzles the toy Fives gave her. She was on cloud nine and nothing was going to ruin that.

"Someone's in a good mood." Nora smiles as she finally walks in.

"Hi." Ariel looks over at her hugging the toy. "Oh no work. We completely spaced." She recalls feeling a bit bad about that.

"Mind telling me why you ditched?" Nora smirks.

"Well… some guys cornered me when I went to bring out the trash. Then Fives saved me. We went off for our break and then… then he said he loved me and kissed me." Ariel explains giggling at the last bit hugging the toy.

"Wo really, and cute! Finally. Let me guess he got that for you." Nora chuckles as she sits on her bed.

"What about you? Don't think I don't see that smile." Ariel looks over at her friend in the other bed with the flower in her hair.

Nora flushes and says "Well…." She then explained what happened while they were gone.

"That's so sweet." Ariel smiles over at her.

"I know and so is he and, and, oh the whole things just makes me flush." Nora hugs herself and touches her flower, remembering how he put it on.

"This is the best day ever." Ariel falls on to her bed with a dreamy look.

"It really was." Nora was the same as she sighs and gets ready for bed.

With the guys…

"Sorry about work. But after some guys cornered her…" Fives snarls that part as he takes off his shoes getting ready for bed. "I just… I couldn't take her back in. I wanted to get away from there."

"I understand, it must of bean scary. So what happened after that?" Echo asks as he buttons up his pj shirt.

"Well… we kissed again. Only this time we told each other how we felt." Fives smiles happily at that memory.

"Really? Congratulations." Echo smiles at his brother.

"Thanks." Fives looks like he could fly off on his own, he was so happy. "What about you? What happened to put a grin on your face?"

"Well you see…." Echo explains what happed at the restaurant and after.

"Sounds like we both had a pretty amazing night." Fives smiles falling back on his bed.

"It was." Echo feels as if he's flouting as he falls asleep.

Close to dawn Ariel sleepwalks to the shore again. Climbing on top of the rocks she takes a step to fall into the water. Anakin just catching her with the force and levitating her back inside and on to the couch.

"Ariel?" Fives jumps a bit as he sees her while he was helping with the morning prep.

Anakin motioning for him to be quiet. Then signals for him and the other men to follow him.

"Ariel tried to go for a sleep swim again, didn't she?" Tammy sees Anakin's face as he and the others come into the kitchen.

"Maybe you should have Kix look her over. O-or he could give her something that will stop the sleep walking." Fives tries to keep from sounding worried, it wasn't working.

"That won't help." Anakin shakes his head slightly. "After all an ATLANTEAN belongs in the water. Right?" he looks over at the three caretakers.

"What, but sir she's a human, they told us…." Echo starts confused.

"No it's true." Lock sighs heavily.

"A-Ariel isn't from Earth? Does she know?" The others look at them surprised.

"No." The three shake their heads.

"Having force is hard enough to keep secret. We didn't want them to have to deal with hiding fins as well." Mal explains sadly.

"Them?" Kix ponders.

"Oliver is also Atlantean." Anakin explains having had a feeling.

"Yes." They nod.

"That's why he's been causing trouble isn't it? He found out." Anakin lifts a brow looking at them.

"Tanner went to explain his story to him." Tammy nods.

"We always meant to tell them the truth. B-but as time passed it just…" Mal looks down at the floor sadly.

"It got harder." Lock sighs heavily.

"S-so Ariel is sleep walking because she wants to be in the water. She wants her fins." Fives connects the dots. "Wait so when they were twelve…" he looks at them wide eyed.

"We stopped them from growing their fins." They nod.

Then they heard a thud. Followed by a door slam.

"Oh no." Mal grows pale.

"Ariel! Ariel please let's talk! Ariel!" They call running out to the beach.

She couldn't hear them. Ariel had dove into the water growing her tail. It was a beautiful light sea green with white see through fins.

Not that she could enjoy it at that moment. It was true. She was different. Far more different then she imagined.

She swam to an underwater cave. She had been so happy yesterday and now… now she wanted to curl up and cry. Which she did.

Nora awoke with a gasp panting. She looked over to other bed and her eyes widened. "Ariel…"

She got up and in her pj pants and big shirt. Something was wrong. She could sense it, all the emotions all the fear. Something had happened.

"Nora what are you…." Echo asks as they see her rush down the stairs but then she rushed out the door.

The three care takers got up and rushed out as did Anakin the others fallowed.

"What's going on?" Fives looks surprised.

"She's sensed her friend's distress, when a jedi makes a connection it's strong. So strong we have to fallow the connection to protect the one we are attached to. That's one of the reasons we're forbidden to have any because if we do this can happen." Anakin explains.

The others look on worried at this. Was Nora in danger now as well.

"Nora wait you don't understand!" Lock tries to use his powers to stop her, but he can't, making them all freeze in shock.

Nora suddenly was surrounded by her crystals glow and any type of force energy that was directed at her bounced off.

"What? How is she doing that? Sir is this possible?" the guys asks but Anakin just looked on shocked.

'This shouldn't be possible.' Anakin thinks as he stares on as Nora suddenly jumps up high in the air.

Echo looks on shocked 'Is she flying?'

Then she dove into the deep.

"Nora!" they call as they see the light in the water disappear.

"We have to do something?" Echo loses his coo,l he can't just stand there.

"Yeah! Let's go after them." Fives looks just as worried, for Nora and for Ariel.

"There is nothing we can do." Lock sighs.

"Nora may be the only one to be able to get Ariel back." Tammy looks on with shaking eyes.

"And with her powers fully coming out, and with the surprise we just witnessed we just, don't know if there's anything we can do." Mal looks on still shocked.

"Sir, what do they mean?" Echo looks worried.

"That ability, it's only ever been seen once before. Master Windu." Anakin looks on in shock and somewhat afraid.

They were all shocked. They had never seen their general like this before.

And Echo, Echo was frightened for Nora. 'If general Windu can do such an ability, how strong of a Jedi is Nora?'

'How strong will she be?' Fives looks a bit nervous at that idea.

Meanwhile…

Nora swam down letting her instincts guide her towards her friend. As she did a shark came up about to bite but she looks at it, hands up, the shark stopped and then just swam by as Nora took a hold of its fin and it helped her swim down lower into the sea.

Once at the cave she nodded towards the shark and it swam away. At that she looked into the cave and began to swim into it.

Inside the cave…

'I'm never going back. I'll just stay down here.' Ariel cries with her head resting on her tail.

"Ariel." A familiar voice called out.

"N-Nora? H-how?" Ariel rubs her eyes surprised to see her.

"I don't know. I just ran and suddenly this." She waved her hands around her strange aura like look. Then she tried to swim closer.

"Don't come near. I'm a freak." Ariel looks down at the sand, rubbing her arms with her hands.

"You're not a freak, if you are then so am I." Nora swims over to sit next to her.

"Y-you don't think I look weird?" Ariel looks at her still sad.

"I think you look cool. And it makes sense. Whenever you took a chance to draw or paint you always did mermaids. Guess know we know why. Well the real reason." Nora smiles at her.

"Why? Why didn't they tell me? Why hide this from me?" Ariel still looks sad at all of this.

"I don't know. They shouldn't have lied. I feel they're keeping something from me as well. But let's stick to this. Anyway, the only way you'll know the truth is by asking them. Maybe the others will support you in getting the truth. But we can't do that down here." Nora smiles at her friend, hand stretched out.

"But how do I get me legs back?" Ariel looks at her actually really pretty tail.

"Maybe when you reach land or dry off, you'll go back to legs. I don't know, but I'm not going back up without you." Nora looks determined.

"What about air?" Ariel is worried about her friend's breathing.

"Well then we better get moving. I have no idea how long this thing lasts." Nora shrugs.

"Okay." Ariel takes her hand.

With that they latched hands and began to swim up to the surface. Happy to know that whatever they were to face now, they would face it together.

Back on the surface…

"Ariel!" The caretakers shout running over to them.

"How do I get my legs back?" Ariel says a bit coldly glaring at them.

"You just have to think about it." Mal says a bit, hurt by her look.

"Wait, put this on." Lock takes off his robe handing it to her.

Ariel didn't get why until her legs came back. She covered up fast at that, a bit red.

They all headed inside at that. The kids playing outside with the guys as they see the serious look in the kitchen. Ariel sitting in a robe with the caretakers, staring at them sharply as they sit in a stale quiet.

"W-would you like to warm up? Your tail won't appear unless you w-" Tammy starts.

"Where did you find me?" Ariel cuts her off as she tries to sound like an aunt. "Where did you REALLY find me?"

"We didn't. You and Oliver were handed to us by your mother." Lock explains looking at her sadly.

"Wait does that mean they're siblings?" Nora looks shocked.

"No. No." Mal shakes her hand a bit at that. "It's just that… that they were born in the same place around the same time." She says looking down sadly.

"Where? Why would my mother hand us over? D-didn't she want me?" Ariel chokes out the last bit.

"Yes. With everything in her she wanted you." Mal tries to place her hands on top of Ariel's.

"Then why?" Ariel pulls her hands away crossing them.

"Aqua, your mother, was a young Jedi in the temple." Mal has a deep sadness in her eyes. "It was clear she had fallen for someone, but we didn't know who."

"See for us Jedi there is usually at least one love affair. And it's encouraged to continue the Jedi line." Lock continues, his voice a bit shaky.

"But it soon became clear your mother was having relations with a fellow Jedi and that's forbidden." Tammy continues.

Nora could see Ariel was too sad and conflicted to ask anything at the moment so she asked "What happened after that?" She glared angry they had kept this from her.

"We found out Aqua was pregnant at the same time a Sith's lover came to us carrying his child." Lock explains looking into his now cold coffee sadly.

"The two of them were brought to a temple where other force expecting mothers are brought for safety. W-where I worked." Mal tightens her hold of her skirt a bit.

"Y-you worked in a maternity?" Ariel looks at her a bit softly.

"I loved working there." Mal nods. "Or at least I did. Your mother… she changed everything."

"How?" Anakin looks curious himself.

"Most Jedi woman carry to term and then try their best to be satisfied with just seeing them in the halls. Or women that have force sensitive kids take care of them understanding they'll have to let them go when they turn six. But Aqua… Aqua sang to you every night while carrying you, always rubbing her stomach calling you her 'Little Selke.'" Mal explains looking at her softly.

"S-she did?" Ariel's eyes start to mist.

"Yes." Mal nods. "When you were born, she didn't want to let you go. She held you close and sang to you in her arms or in the cradle. Decorating it with shells from the nearby beach, even bringing you out to touch the water."

"You're lying. If this is true, then why didn't she keep me?" Ariel looks at them with watery eyes, clearly hoping they prove her wrong.

"The Sith father came looking for his lover and child." Tammy turns off the steaming kettle.

"We were sent to catch the young Sith. But he was so strong and wanted his heir." Lock looks into his dark liquid with shaking eyes.

"Is that why you all had to come here?" Nora eyes widened in realization.

"Aqua took the two of them and handed them to me. She said to get them off the planet and made a request of finding the two of them homes away from the council." Mal says honestly.

"And you did it since it was a last request." Anakin looks at them sadly.

"Last?" the girls look at them shocked.

"A young Sith is strong and wild. So much so that it's impossible to stop them, all you can do is hope you slow them down enough for others to get away." Tammy looks at Ariel sadly.

"S-so my mother is…" Ariel lets her tears fall at that.

"I'm so sorry." Mal looks at the girl sadly.

"I-is my father alive?" Ariel looks at them with a tear stained face.

"We don't know." They shake their heads slightly.

"Aqua never told anyone who he is?" Anakin looks shocked.

"Not once." Mal nods.

"Ariel are you okay." Nora looks at her friends sadly, tears in her own eyes.

"I… I need to lie down." Ariel stands heading upstairs in a bit of a haze.

"I'll go keep an eye on here." Nora gets up to fallow when…

"Wait a moment please." Mal heads over to her room, coming out a few minutes later with some sort of cube.

"What's this?" Nora looks on wide eyed but something about the cube felt similar to her necklace.

"It's a holo album. Aqua started it when she came to the temple, press this button and the photos will appear along with the lullaby playing." Mal points to the little button. "I had planned to give it to her for her birthday this year. But I think she needs it now." She hands it over.

"I'll make sure she gets it." Nora still glares as she takes off up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel is curled up on the bed looking at her dolphin. She was unsure how to feel. How can she morn someone she never knew? And yet her heart still felt heavy.

"I have something for you, they say it's an album your mom started when she was pregnant with you." Nora places it on the bed and sits next to her friend.

"This?" Ariel presses it.

With that a familiar tone started. She wasn't sure where, but she knew this song. Then images of a pregnant woman about Ariel's age appears.

"I-is that my…?" Ariel's eyes widen as it swaps to another baby bump pic of the mix eyed woman.

"Wow she's beautiful." Nora looks on widened at the almost flawless looking woman.

"That's my mom." Ariel feels tears fall as it goes to an image of her with other women.

Than it swaps to one of her with a handsome yet fish looking man that seemed to have come to visit her. He appeared in a few of them along with a young, bit of a pokerfaced, guy with a scraggly bearded man. Then there was an image of Mal holding a baby Ariel before handing her to her mom. Aqua holding her baby close with a loving expression on her face. That being the last image.

'Mom.' Ariel cries looking at the image.

Nora hugged her friend at that, letting her get it all out.

"Sorry. I d-don't know why I'm crying. I… I didn't even know her." Ariel rubs her endless teary eyes.

"I think it's natural for you to be sad. She was your mom." Nora frowns sadly.

"B-but I didn't even know her." Ariel rubs her red eyes.

"There's an old saying in my Latin roots. La sangre llamma. The blood calls." Nora looks at her sadly.

"What's it means? Family is family?" Ariel ponders sniffling a bit.

"Yeah I guess it's supposed to mean that family is family and we are attracted to them even if we don't know who they are or if they are far away. In a way it's sort of true. It's like the saying blood is thicker than water and absence makes the heart grow fonder all in one. Hey for all we know maybe you'll find your dad that way." Nora smiles.

"Do you think one of them is my dad?" Ariel goes back through the photos looking at them thoughtfully with hope in her eyes.

"Well I don't know anything about how biology for their people works, so I wouldn't know. There were only two men in the photo and they could have been family for all we know." Nora shrugs.

"I guess so." Ariel looks at them still a bit hopeful for at least family.

'I wonder if they'll like me.' Ariel ponders a bit scared.

"Hey how about we go swimming. I know it's a bit weird since we just swam, but I mean go for a nice swim and just relax. You can practice your swimming and I can make Echo blush in my two piece." Nora sticks her tongue out and winks.

"B-but what if Fives doesn't like my tail?" Ariel flushes a bit at that idea.

"I'm sure he'll love them. At least he better if he knows what's good for him." Nora crosses her arms. Then she started glowing and floating a bit.

"Wo!" Nora started flailing.

"Hey, there. Maybe we should ask about this ability." Ariel helps bring her down.

"Good idea, something still tells me they haven't told me everything either." Nora puffs her cheeks.

"Same." Ariel nods still feeling like something is up.

The two get ready for a nice day out and wear some over shirts or dress for the beach. They were going to go down but when they opened the door, they were tackle hugged by Fives and Echo.

"Are you two okay?" Echo looks at them worried.

"Are you okay? Did anything hurt you down there?" Fives cups her face looking at her worried.

"Echo we're fine." Nora smiles glad to have such a caring guy.

"I'm okay. But thanks for being worried." Ariel nuzzles against his hand.

"So what did they tell you?" Echo looks over at Ariel worried.

"If you don't mind telling us that is." Fives looks at her hopeful, but clearly trying to give her the space needed.

Both girls look at each other and explained what they found out.

"Are you going to be okay?" Echo frowns sadly for her.

"Do you want to take the day off? Maybe go into town?" Fives looks at her sadly and clearly wanting to be there for her.

"I… I think I'm going to be okay. It's nice to see her face and really know I was wanted. At least by my mother." Ariel smiles softly at that.

They all smile, happy to hear that.

"Before we go to the beach though. I kind of want to talk to the Jedi a bit. I feel like they're keeping something and also, I don't understand too well about this ability of mine." Nora looks down at her hands confused.

"That's right, how are you after that. The General, I've never seen him scared before." Echo frowns worriedly.

"Yeah are you okay?" Fives looks worried himself for a new reason.

"Scared? Why?" Ariel looks confused.

"General Skywalker is known as the hero with no fear. To see him show any fear is rare and a bit frightening." Echo says with a frown.

"This power is really rare apparently." Fives answers.

"He said he's only ever seen one person do that before. General Windu, he's one of the strongest Jedi in our galaxy." Echo looks on worried.

"He's a stickler. But a good man and very goal oriented."

"Really?" Ariel seems curious about this guy.

Nora looked on shocked and said "He was scared of this Windu guy? Why? And does this mean there's something wrong with me?" Nora looks on worried now.

"No, never." Echo holds her close.

"You're not scared of me?" Nora looks up sadly.

"I'm worried for you. But scared of you? Never." Echo looks kindly down at her.

"It's who you are. Not what you can do." Fives nods.

"I say we head to the beach and just enjoy the day." Ariel hugs Fives arm lightly, excited and nervous to show off her tail.

With that they all nodded and headed down.

The Jedi were there and so were the others. As they talked they noticed them come down and Rex asked "Where were you boys?" Brow raised.

"They came to check on us. Which we appreciate. Now I have a few questions." Nora crosses her arms. Nora glows again but blinks and it stops.

"And you better answer honestly." Ariel looks at them still mad herself.

The jedi sigh at this.

"What would you like to know?" Mal asks.

"First of all why didn't you all say anything about me being Force sensitive?!" Nora growls, a few things floating.

"Take a breath Nora." Ariel reminds her with a gentle shoulder touch.

Nora takes a breath and things go down.

"Sigh. We thought it was suppressed so we didn't think it would matter." Lock answers.

"Suppressed?" Nora looks shocked.

"Why?" Ariel looks surprised too with wide eyes.

"We're not sure. We thought there might have been a sith who had done it. But we're not certain. All we knew is that you were force sensitive, but your abilities were suppressed. We had no idea they were going to be of such… immense ability." Tammy looks on with a raised brow.

"The guys told us that my abilities are similar to some really strong jedi named Windu. Has he ever beaned to Earth? And how does he use his powers?" Nora asks curiously.

Anakin spoke up then "I have no idea if he has ever been to Earth but Windu does have this ability, but he refuses to use it, in fact he has suppressed the ability within himself."

"What? Why?" Ariel looks more confused.

Anakin sighs, a bit worried to say this, but… 'She deserves the truth.'

"Because he feared of turning to the dark side. Turning into a sith." Anakin looked down.

Nora felt herself freeze at that and then almost fall. "Nora." Echo caught her and helped her sit.

"You okay?" Ariel sits with her.

"My ability's bad. Is that why they suppressed it?" Nora has tears.

"No, no, that's not it at all." Anakin tries to calm her.

"Then why sir? Why does he keep them suppressed?" Fives looks confused.

"The reason master Windu suppressed this ability is because he's a force user with a purple saber and they tend to use anger a lot in they're fighting style. Some of their styles can be even dark. So when he gained his abilities he used them to help of course but he felt himself teetering on the edge of control. The sense of power he felt, and it was great, was feeding him in a way that was tilting him towards the dark side. When he used his powers to take down two ships at once he felt the loss of those lives so heavily on him he… he felt he could never use his powers responsibly again and so he suppressed them. Your powers are nothing bad. It's the way you use them that matters. And with your saber color being the way it is you shouldn't have any issues with it overpowering you in that way." Anakin finishes his tale hoping she understood.

"So it just means I'm strong and it's rare but, if I'm not careful I could really hurt people." Nora looks worried at this. "Should I have them suppressed as well?"

"Is that possible?" Ariel looks unsure if that's the right thing to do.

"Unfortunately I can't. If I do that, you'll lose all your powers completely. It seems your special ability is connected to all your force powers." Anakin explains.

They all looked shocked at that.

"So there's no choice then. I guess I'll have to suppress them." Nora looks down.

"What? No." Ariel shakes her head furiously.

"But I can't leave with you all. What good will they be to me here? If I accidently hurt someone or someone tries to come after me for them…" Nora looks up at her saddened.

Echo felt hurt at that 'She's not coming. Her family does live here, and it would be better for you to run but…Would I have to leave Fives?' Echo looks worried at his brother.

'Will we be saying goodbye here?' Fives feels down at that thought. 'Wait is Ariel coming? She will now right?' he glances over at her.

"You can come with us. W-we can explain things to your family." Ariel places her hands on her friend's.

"But I…" Nora starts then…

"Nora we can talk to your family. Explain what's happened. You don't have to make this choice right away. You have a unique ability and… Whoever suppressed it was wrong to do so, yet we are no better from keeping the truth from Ariel and Oliver and it, lead to this." Mal looks down.

"We can make a secure connection with your family when you're ready to talk to them and tell them about this. This way you can have an easier time choosing. For now, you should all go and relax." Lock nods and they get up and get to work.

At that the couples looked at each other. What were they to do?

The couples find a quiet place to think and talk. Ariel looking at the water deep in thought as she sits pretty close to it.

"So you guys aren't supposed to be with anyone?" Ariel looks at Fives sad and surprised at the rule.

"Yes." Fives nods with a heavy sigh sitting close to her.

"But that's not fair. Why do they do this to you guys?" Nora looks on angry and upset.

"We have that rule because they don't want us to get distracted from our job of being soldiers." Echo looks down sadly. He had always been a stickler for the rules but know, he wasn't sure why they couldn't have this at least.

"But our general isn't known for following the rules. I'm sure he wouldn't say anything if we chose to stay or started dating out in space. He might even help." Fives explains.

"What about you girls? What are you two thinking of doing?" Echo looks worried. He wanted to be with Nora but to possibly have to leave Fives, it also felt gut wrenching.

"I… I want to go." Ariel looks up at the sky. "My family is going, and I could have blood family out there. I… I can't give up this chance for family." She pulls her legs closer with her eyes shaking a bit.

"I….I don't know. I want to go and explore but I don't want to leave my family. And I don't want to lose any of you." Nora curls up a bit crying.

"Whatever you choose I'll back you up." Ariel hugs her friend.

"Thanks." Nora sniffs trying to calm down.

"Okay." Ariel stands taking off her cover dress showing off her sky blue string bikini. "Let's have some fun now." she looks over at the water.

"Yeah let's relax." Nora agrees as she takes off her large shirt and shorts to show off a light teal bikini with white fringes and strings.

'She's going to kill me.' Fives stares at her red and frozen.

'Can't think, can't move.' Echo looks on wide eyed and red feeling he fall back in the sand any moment.

"Come on." Ariel takes a hold of Fives hand pulling him up and to the water.

Once in the water far enough she closes her eyes and lets her tail appear. Diving to splash him.

"Why you…" Fives dives himself.

'Wow.' Fives almost loses his breath seeing her waiting for him a bit red herself.

"D-do you like it?" Ariel looks at him a bit nervous.

Fives nods slowly, unable to react any other way. Ariel swims over pecking his lip

With the other two…

Echo looks on still shocked as Nora goes in to the water and smiles "Come on Echo the waters warm."

He just nods and comes over and sighs, the water was warm and says "It's really relaxing."

"It is and look." Nora grabs his hand brining him down to the sand. He flushed at this but then she digs her hand in the sand and brings out some shells out and then they start to dig back into the sand.

"Wow they're alive." Echo looks on wide eyed.

"Yup, inside the shells are muscles and they like to stay inside the sand, so the birds don't eat them. It's interesting to feel them dig in. Want to try?" Nora hands them over.

Echo looks shocked but nods as he puts his hands out and she puts them in his, he feels a chill as the sand falls in his hand and then the little creatures digging the sand and to his hands. His eyes widening "Wow, I've never felt anything like this."

"Makes you see just how alive everything around you is." Nora smiles.

Echo smiled and nodded in agreement then….

"Hey so this is where you all ran off too." They all looked over to find the brothers coming over.

'Why are they here?' Fives looks a bit irritated at seeing them.

'Why? I love my vod but…..Just calm down Echo.' Echo puts the little muscles back in the ocean and they disappear.

As the brothers came by Jessie said "So we saw you all heading for a beach day. Looks like fun."

"Yeah why didn't you all invite us?" Hardcase crosses his arms smirking.

"Sorry boys we were just trying to get away from everything." Nora sighs.

"With everything we learned we needed a timeout." Ariel nods showing her tail to remind them what's happened.

"Understandable it's been a big day." Kix nods.

"So that's how an Atlantean looks. Nice colors Ariel." Rex nods.

"Thanks." Ariel flushes a bit.

'Is he flirting?' Fives tries to keep from glaring.

"So what were you two up to?" Kix asks as he comes over to Echo and Nora.

"I was just showing Echo some of the local wildlife." Nora picks up some sand again and shows Kix what she showed Echo.

Jessie decided to go for a swim and came over saying "So how fast do you think you can go with that?" Jessie smirks.

"Not sure. Maybe a dolphin's speed." Ariel ponders.

"Oh we got to test that out. Anyone up for a race?" Jessie calls.

"I'm in." Rex shrugs as he comes over.

"So am I." Fives looks ready to go.

"Okay. Let's swim to that little island. First one there wins." Ariel points to it ready to go herself.

"On your mark. Get set. Swim!" Rex calls heading off.

They all race for the island. The guys a bit distracted by her tail and bikini top.

Back on the shore…

"So what else can you do on a beach besides swim?" Hardcase asks as he looks away.

"He's not the best swimmer." Kix adds.

"Hey!" Hardcase glares.

"That's okay, not everyone is good at swimming. We could build a sandcastle or sculpt something." Nora smiles.

"Really, how?" Echo looks curious.

"With sand. Here let me show you." Nora smiles as she shows them how to start.

The project was going well, Nora showing them different ways to use the sand and to sculpt it. It turned out Hardcase was good with making towers, and Kix was good at making little people and fine details.

"Wow this is amazing!" Nora looks on excited.

"Glad you like it. It was nice, real relaxing." Hardcase smiles.

"This is a pretty relaxing activity. I could probably use this for a few brothers who become stressed." Kix smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that. What about you Echo? What did you make?" Nora looks over curious.

"I'm not sure, I was trying to make a sculptor but…" Echo felt a sweat drop as he looks at his blob with sticks and stones.

Kix and Hardcase laugh at the failed attempt when "It's a sand man!" Nora exclaims.

They all looked shocked at that and Echo asked "A what?"

"A sand man, in winter we make snowmen but you made a sand man. Here I'll show you how they usually look." Nora starts to show him, the others look on curiously as well.

With the others…

"I win!" Ariel cheers as she lays her mermaid self on the shore.

"So what does the winner want? A kiss?" Jessie smiles flirty like.

"No. But the losers can have cheek kisses." Ariel brings her legs and bikini bottom back to stand as she kisses his cheek.

She then pecks Fives and Rex's cheeks. The guys holding their cheeks happily and red at seeing her full suit.

'She's hot.' Rex and Jessie think seeing her walk about looking for new shells.

'Stop staring!' Fives mentally screams.

"Oh look at this. This sea glass is pretty." Ariel holds up the small light blue shard she found up to let the sun make it shimmer.

"It is neat." Jessie looks at it a bit surprised.

"Maybe we could find a few for commander Tano, a sort of souvenir from Earth." Rex shifts the sand a bit.

"That's a sweet idea." Ariel nods starting to help.

'Do you have to be so close?' Fives is a bit annoyed seeing them crouched near one another.

Back on the shore…

Once done with the sand man Echo said "It's getting really hot. We should probably head in the water."

"Good idea I could use a swim." Nora smiles as she gets up and stretches.

The guys feel they're eyes widen as they see her bare back and Echo feels his stomach drop as he sees his bothers looks.

'They're not interested in her, are they?' Echo feels that feeling twist in him more.

"Come on let's go." Nora calls them as she walks off, the others just nod as they go as well, Echo just fallowing.

As they get in the water they wade for a bit, till Hardcase stops by his knees "Um you all go on ahead I'm fine here."

Nora looks on sadly for him then gets an idea. As Hardcase looks down he suddenly feels himself splashed. He looks up to see his brothers wide eyed and a smirking Nora.

"Oh now you're going to get it." Hardcase playfully glares.

"First you have to get me!" She raspberries at him.

"Come back here you!" Hardcase calls as he chases her as the other two laugh Echo calling "We'll protect you Nora."

Kix calls "Protect the general." And they run around splashing at each other.

At one-point Hardcase grabs her and twirls her around "No let me go."

"Come on Hardcase you heard her." Echo glares a little not liking this.

"Oh I'll let go, for a kiss." Hardcase smirks.

Echo feels his blood boil while Kix shakes his head. Nora shakes her head and pecks his cheek. "There know let me go." Hardcase laughs and lets her go.

The game starts again till Nora and Kix accidently tripped and fell in the shallow water. Kix on top of her. The two blushing mad at this.

Echo looked on wide eyed as Hardcase whistled and hoots "Hey Kix kiss her!"

"Hardcase!" Kix shouts, and run's after his brother.

Echo rushes up to help her and asks "You okay?"

"A bit embarrassed is all." Nora flushes.

Echo looks around and pecks her cheek, she flushes and then smiles. Echo smiles back glad he made her feel better. They then get splashed as his brothers run by and the two laugh as they see Hardcase trying to run for his life from the mad doctor.

"Hey! Look what we found." Ariel calls coming back with a small bag of sea glass with her.

"Wow so pretty. I'd love bracelet with one." Nora smiles.

"The kids might be able to make some trinkets with these to sell at the carnival next week." Ariel looks at the shiny shards.

"That's a great idea let them know they can still contribute without given anything up." Nora smiles, she loved how they wanted to help they're family, but they shouldn't have to give up all they're new stuff either.

Inside…

"I want this one! Oh let's make treasure bottles! I wanna make jewelry." The kids call taking a few happily.

"Let's make these sides dull before making any of these projects." Mal takes the bag to be washed and treated.

"Kay~" They call excitedly going to get the craft stuff to bring outside on the porch.

"They look so excited." Ariel giggles laying on a towel.

"At least it will keep them busy. Can't wait to see what they make." Nora chuckles at they're happy faces.

"Oh you mind getting my back? I can't really get it." Ariel takes out some sunscreen.

"Sure but I need help as well, that's always the hardest part." Nora takes the bottle and starts to help.

"Wow is that a sight." Jessie lets slip as he looks over by the water.

"You done staring yet?" Fives huffs a bit.

"Oh like you're not watching." Kix splashes him.

"At least we're not drooling. And we should be showing them some respect." Echo glares as he plashes back.

"Stingy." Hardcase huffs a bit.

"Alright. If you're full of energy why don't we play a game? We can play this thing called volleyball." Rex comes over with a ball in hand.

"Yeah. Alright. Let's do it." They head over to the net to play.

"Go team Rex!" Ariel calls seeing Fives and Jessie on his team.

"Com on Echo, Hardcase, and Kix you can do it!" Nora calls.

'Cheering for Rex huh?' Fives feels a small twinge at that.

'She called all our names, what does that mean?' Echo feels a little worried on that.

With that the game starts. The guys clearly competitive with one another. And not just on the opposite teams. It became clear quickly that the girls' cheers made the others want to step up, so they called their names too.

"Yeah take that!" Jessie spikes the ball past Hardcase. "Did you girls see th-" Jessie looks over to see them gone.

"Where'd they go?" They all look confused at the empty spot.

"The girls went to get ice cream since it's so hot." Tammy explains bringing lemonade out to the kids happily doing their crafts.

"When did they go?" The guys look surprised.

"They left an hour ago so they should be back soon." Tammy looks at her wristwatch.

'We've been calling out to an empty spot.' The guys all feel the heat rise in them a bit at that.

"Look they're lobsters." The kids giggle at that.

With the girls…

"Think they noticed we're gone at all?" Ariel snacks on the last bits of her chocolate lovers Sunday.

"Don't know they were pretty out of it. We're going to have to have a talk with the guys about them getting competitive like that. Especially when it comes to us." Nora sighs eating the same. She could never resist chocolate.

"Yeah." Ariel sighs. "Why do you think they got like that?" she ponders.

"I guess they're just not used to girls. They did say they grew up on a metal island so that would mess with anyone's social skills." Nora thinks on it.

"That makes sense." Ariel nods. "Now how to make sure they know it's them we like." She sighs.

"Maybe sneaking off on a few dates and letting them know it's them we have feelings for and not they're brothers will help." Nora shrugs.

"Oh yeah. That would be fun." Ariel smiles at that idea.

"Well we can try. I still haven't had time to go to the festival yet. I think Echo would like that, maybe a nature hike would be good, oh maybe even training with them. Oh have you had Fives try out your camera yet?" Nora asks.

"Not yet." Ariel shakes her head. "I'm sure the others wouldn't mind posing for him though." She giggles at the idea.

"Yeah they'd probably rather model then anything." Nora chuckles.

"Right?" Ariel laughs.

The two laugh at that as they start walking back to the beach house.

Back in the guys' room…

"We looked so stupid." Echo held his face.

"I know." Fives was the same.

"You think the girls will forgive us?" Echo flushed.

"I'm not sure." Fives sighs heavily, beat red.

"Maybe we could take them out tonight. I haven't gone to the fair yet and I know Nora's been wanting to go." Echo smiles at the idea.

"Yeah that could work." Fives ponders. "But what if they don't want to go with us?" he looks a bit down at that.

"Maybe some flowers would work. I know where we can get some without bothering the garden." Echo jumps taking his brother over to a close by mountain trial.

Once there…

"How'd you know about this spot?" Fives looks amazed.

"Nora showed it to me a while ago when she was looking for some inspiration for a painting. I know I can find plenty of morning glories here and other flowers. Maybe you'll find something for Ariel as well." Echo smiles as he heads off to find the flowers.

'Something Ariel would like huh?' Fives ponders looking around.

Seeing the water he smiles. He picks a water lily for her hair smiling at it.

When the guys got back they found a note under the door. The girls asking to meet them in town. The two over the moon at seeing that.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think I over did it?" Ariel is a bit red looking at her outfit.

(Outfit: blue sleeveless tube top/ navy blue mini skirt/ black knee high boots/ her hair loose falling off her shoulders in waves/ light lip gloss on and some sky blue eye shadow)

"No you look great. I'm a little worried about mine thought." Nora looked down at her own outfit.

(Outfit: Strapless top light teal color. Dark teal shorts under a light teal wrap skirt that ties on her waist. Black sandals with white hearts and dark teal teardrop earrings. Her make up light, with bright eyeshadow.)

"Wow. Are those girls waiting for someone? If not then I call dibs on carrot top." Some guys call as they walk by.

'Really now.' Ariel is a bit red at that.

'Seriously you dress up nice for one night and suddenly you have the wolves coming after you.' Nora sighs at that not used to the attention.

"Did we leave you waiting long?" The guys call heading over.

"Not long." They smile seeing them.

"You look… wow." Fives manages to get out seeing Ariel.

"Thanks. You look nice too." Ariel smiles seeing him cleaned up.

(Fives outfit: A navy blue loose button up shirt/ jean jacket/ black pants/ black boots)

"Sorry about before, glad you still wanted to see me." Echo flushes rubbing the back of his head.

(Echo was wearing brown beach pants with a purple beach shirt, and brown boots.)

"I understand it's difficult for you with how you grew up but I wanted to let you know you don't have anything to worry about. Okay." Nora smiles up at him.

Echo smiles at her an nods. Glad to hear that.

"I got this for you. I thought it would look nice in your hair." Fives places it on the right side delicately.

"I love it." Ariel pecks his lips.

"I got you one as well." Echo shows her a white morning glower and Nora says "Aw thank you. Going to be spoiling me for on now." Nora chuckles.

"For as long as I can." Echo puts the flower in her hair and hugs her. She smiles as she nuzzles him.

With that they head in for some fun, holding the others hand. With the tourists starting to leave things are calmer now. Giving them room to move and take their time looking around.

"Oh let's get some shrimp stir-fry." Ariel points to a restaurant with tables outside.

"Yeah I could go for some spice." Fives nods. "You two?" he looks over at the other couple.

"I guess." Nora shrugs not much for sea food.

"Is it really spicy?" Echo looked on worried, he never really did well with spicy food.

"Don't worry, you can say if you don't want it hot." Ariel assures.

The four are seated outside so they can talk and enjoy the night air. It was nice to just be out with the other.

"Oh yeah for your birthday… maybe we could go out for a meal. Like a picnic on the beach. Just us?" Fives is a bit red glancing over at Ariel.

"I'd really like that." Ariel lays her head on his shoulder lovingly.

"So what should we do first on our night out." Nora smiles at Echo.

"I'm not sure. I've never been to anything like this before." Echo looks on wide eyed at everything.

"Oh we should hit the ring toss after eating. That'll be fun." Ariel looks a bit excited about the game.

"That might be fun. But it's really hard." Nora groans.

"What is?" Fives sips his drink.

"What's that?" Echo tilts his head.

"It's a game with rings and thin bottle necks." Ariel starts to explain.

"And if you get enough on the bottles you get a prize. But it's really hard and some people think it's rigged with how hard it is." Nora explains.

At that the guys got a glimmer in their eyes. They're competitive side had come out again.

'Oh no what have we done?' Nora sweat drops.

'We have started it again.' Ariel sighs sipping her soda.

They soon made it to the ring toss and let's just say a crowed formed as the two kept racking up points and beating every record.

"Wow they're amazing. You think they have dates? They must be trying to impress those girls over there. I've never seen anyone rack up points like that."

"It's a little scary yet hot. Is that wrong?" Nora asks Ariel as she stares at Echo's competitive side.

"Nope. I'm the same." Ariel stares at Fives with a bit of a flush to her.

The two stared on as the boys racked up points till they had no more rings.

"And it's a tie." The booth owner says.

"So close." Fives snaps his fingers looking at his brother playfully.

"I'll beat you someday Fives." Echo smirks challengingly yet playfully.

"Pick a prize boys." The booth owner said.

Echo jumped at this, he remembered Fives telling him about winning a prize for Ariel. Maybe he could choose something for Nora as well, but what.

As he looked at the plushies Echo noticed one that looked like a purple bat. 'Would that be a good idea? Well she seems to like them so.'

"I'll take that one please." Echo points to it.

"That's only a few of your points sir, you can still chose other things." The man at the booth says.

"Um well…" Echo looked at the prizes and thought "Well how about a bunch of small toys in a bag till my points are done."

"Why the small ones?" Fives looks a bit confused.

"I was thinking the kids might like them." Echo shrugs.

"That makes sense." Fives strokes under his chin at that. "I'll take the starfish pillow and do the same for me." he points at a pink fluffy star pillow.

Nora had to flush at that ,and her heart fluttered. 'I think I just fell in love all over again with him. His heart is so kind.'

"You're beat red." Ariel whispers to her friend.

"I can't help it he's so sweet." Nora flushes.

As the boys get the bags Echo grabs the toy bat and hands it over to Nora and says "Here I got this for you. You seemed to like bats and I thought you like this one." Echo flushes.

Nora squealed in delight and hugged the plushy "It's noibat!"

"What?" the guys look confused.

"It's a pokemone." Ariel explains.

"It's a fictional animal show and game. This one is one of my favorites. It's so cute. Thank you!"

Nora hugs Echo, making him flush mad but hugs back saying "I'm glad you liked it."

"And I got this for you." Fives hands over the soft starfish.

"I love it, thank you." Ariel hugs it as she pecks his lips.

Suddenly "Well look at this, so this is how you get girls to fall for you. Impress them with some fancy tricks, buy a toy, and just for show buy some orphans some toys. Real smooth there."

"And you are?" Ariel glares a bit.

"Oh no it's the jerk I told you about." Nora looks worriedly at Roy.

"What do you want?" Fives blocks Ariel from him as he glares at Roy.

"Your friends here embarrassed me and got me in serious trouble with my old man. I said it wasn't over, didn't I?" Roy glares.

"You should leave. We don't want trouble." Echo glares back.

"Sorry to disappoint but you got trouble. Now let's see if you're actually any good at defending yourself or if you're just talk." Roy takes a fighting stance.

"Go away Roy, he didn't do anything to you." Nora glares.

"He got in my way." Roy growls.

"Just leave sleemo." Fives continues to glare.

"Go away. We don't want to fight." Ariel calls hugging the pillow close.

"Okay if you want things to end peacefully let's make a deal. Little missy leaves La Rosa and comes to work at La Dorada." Roy smirks, getting out of his fighting pose.

"That's one of the biggest and fanciest restaurants in town." Ariel gasps at that.

"Why would you want me singing there? I can sing but I'm not professional or anything." Nora asks confused.

"Well unlike la rosa, la dorada is actually worth going for people of my standard and I'd rather like keeping my assets close. Especially such pretty ones." Roy looks over her in a way that makes her skin crawl.

'Why this…' Ariel looks ready to throw him with her mind.

Fives holds her hand shaking his head. This guy would deserve it but it would put everyone else in a tough spot.

Then something happened, Roy got his face punched in and he falls to the floor nose bleeding.

At that everyone gasps to see Echo had been the one to charge his fist into Roy's face. Then he grabbed him by the collar and said "Listen here you, I don't care who you are but you will never and I mean never even look at Nora again or I will personally pound you till you forgot what she even looks like. Got it?" Echo glares right into his eyes.

'Way to go Echo.' Fives looks at his brother impressed.

'She finally found her hero.' Ariel smiles at this.

'Echo…' Nora looks shocked at how angry he looked and said, "Echo don't, he's not worth it." Nora comes up to stop him from doing something he might regret.

Echo calms down at that and throws Roy down saying "Just remember what I said."

Roy nods furiously and then runs off never to be seen again. At that everyone cheered congratulating him and saying how annoying Roy could be and all the trouble he's caused.

"Hooray for the hero!" Ariel cheers.

"Way to go Echo!" Fives shouts unable to keep it in after all that.

Nora couldn't help but sigh and then smiled. 'He really is something.' As she sees him flush and rub the back of his head as he was continually complemented.

Once the crowed cooled down and left Echo looked over and Nora and said "Sorry if I scared you I…" He didn't get to finish as he found her soft lips touch his.

'Can't think.' He found his eyes closing and just holding her close as he leaned into the kiss, Nora's arms around him.

"People are staring." The couple calls getting their revenge at last.

After that they all decided to go and finish enjoying the fair.

They head over to different games. Ariel beating Fives at a water gun game. He droops his head at that as she looks very pleased with herself.

Nora and Echo decided to look at some of the paintings on display at a booth and commenting on they're favorites.

"Last call for all rides and games! Last call!" An announcer says over a speaker.

"We only have time for one more thing." Ariel pouts at that.

"Hey we could go to the 'tunnel of love.'" Nora smirks, pointing at said ride.

"Wait what is that?" Fives looks at it confused.

'Something tells me the names not just for fun.' Echo gets nervous as he sweat drops.

"Some place to be alone." The girls say at the same time pulling them over to the swan like boats.

"Last ride of the night. Have fun." The ride engineer winks at them as he sends them through.

As a song plays, Kiss the girl, Fives feels his heart jump at that. This was NOT a subtle ride. It was saying right away what it's for.

"Fives…" Ariel tugs on his shirt lightly looking at him a bit red.

'She's really going to kill me. And I can't wait.' Fives leans forward kissing her.

'What do I do ,what do I do. I just kissed her, well she kissed me but….' Echo panics as he hears the music and sees the romantic environment.

"Echo if your nervous we can just snuggle." Nora smiles with a flirty look.

Echo smiles and sighs as he puts his arm around her a bit nervously and Nora snuggles in just enjoying the ride with each other.

Returning the kids went wild for the new toys. Each picking a favorite from the bags hugging them close.

"And you all went out together dressed like that?" Anakin eyes them with a smirk, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Um well… we went to flirt but just ended up with the girls all night." Fives thinks of something fast.

"Not a lot of people today since the tourist left." Echo nodded.

"That so?" Anakin finishes his drink and stands. "Well glad you had a good night." He pats their shoulders with a wink heading off to bed.

'He knows.' The couples think at the same time.

The month seems to pass by quickly. Just one more until their decision has to be final. Though the secret couples are ignoring that as they just take in their stolen moments.

Them sneaking off early in the morning to go for a hike and have a picnic.

Ariel leaning against Fives chest as the sea breeze gently blows through their cliffside spot. Fives enjoying having her near as their fingers are entangled with one another.

"Best birthday ever." Ariel nuzzles closer to him.

"And the day just started." Fives whispers pecking her lips.

Nora and Echo are snuggled up as well just enjoying the beautiful sight.

"We should really make more time for things like this." Nora sighs.

"I have to agree this is nice. Maybe later we can hike up or paint together." Echo kisses the side of her face. Making her smirk.

"As nice as this is, we do have to head back soon." Fives sighs a bit heavily.

"No. We just got here." Ariel hugs his waist not wanting the moment to end.

"We've been here since dawn and now it's noon." Fives shakes his head a bit. "Sadly, they'll send someone to look for us soon." He pecks the top of her head.

"Aw no fair. This is the worst part of a secret relationship." Nora pouts.

"I know but it's the only way we can be together safe. At least for now." Echo hugs her close.

"We'll tell everyone after a year. By then they couldn't deny we can make this work." Fives tries to assure them as he snuggles Ariel.

The girls nod in understanding. Hopefully someday they wouldn't have to hide it. So, they packed up and headed back.

Nora picking a few flowers on the way "I think they'll look nice in the house."

"They'll look lovely." Ariel smiles at them.

"By the way is the scarf okay. I hope it's the right color." Nora smiles.

"I love it. And it's so soft." Ariel smiles lightly touching the purple cotton scarf around her neck.

They soon get to the house, but go in different way so as not to attract attention.

But as the girls come in they find a big surprise in the living room.

"Uncle Tanner! Oliver!" Ariel cheers seeing them.

There in the middle of the room stood the said men. Oliver had pale skin, black wavy hair, and bright blue eyes. Around his neck was a black crystal. Tanner was a graying blond man with a beard and hair slicked back, his eyes a brown color.

"Hey. Long time no see Selke." Oliver waves to her.

"Oli you… brat!" Ariel shouts with a scolding look. "How could you be such a child at your age?" she lectures.

"Hey! I bet you didn't behave much better when you found out about your fins!" Oliver huffs.

The two ending up in a stare off. Neither backing down.

"Calm yourself now, Oliver is back home and safe now and Ariel I am sorry we kept this from you and Oliver both, but we thought we were protecting you. Please forgive me for that mistake." Tanner gives a small head bow.

"I'm not mad anymore. I get that you were just trying to make sure we didn't feel odd in this world. Well odder." Ariel looks a bit like a kid as she backs down.

Tanner then looks over at Nora and his eyes widen "Ariel, who is this young lady?"

"This is my college friend, Nora." Ariel smiles looking over at her.

"It's nice to meet you sir. Ariel's told me allot about all of you. But it's nice to finally meet you all finally." Nora puts her hand out.

"Yes, it is nice to finally meet." Tanner puts his own hand out to shake.

At that Nora felt something strange. It was almost like a pull and yet a push all at once.

'Weird.' She shook it off and then looked at Oliver.

"Hey Oliver." Nora waves.

"Hey Nora. Been a while." Oliver nods.

"It has." Nora nods. Not sure what to say to him, since she can't really get a read off of him.

"Oh, if you're hungry there should be some birthday breakfast leftovers in the fridge." Ariel points at it.

"Thank you Ariel, we'll be sure to have something to eat soon. We've been told a bit of what's happened so far. You two have discovered your powers. That must have been quite a surprise." Tanner smirks.

"It sure was." Nora sighs.

"Still pinching myself at times." Ariel nods.

"Have you two bean practicing." Tanner raises a brow.

"We do what we can but since no one else can do what we do it's a bit challenging. So I just go with what I can figure out." Nora shrugs.

"Same here." Ariel sighs a bit. "And with all the tourists around we've had to be careful in what we do and when."

"Interesting. I've studied a bit about Atlantean culture and master Windu's suppressed art. Hopefully I can be of some assistance to you both." Tanner nods.

"Well any help is welcomed." Nora smirks and shrugs.

"It would be nice to know about my home world before going." Ariel nods smiling at that idea.

"Ariel we better get ready, today is your big day." Nora smiles.

"Oh right. See you two later." Ariel waves heading off.

"We'll see you two later then." Oliver nods as the girls head upstairs.

Oliver seems to glare once they leave and Tanner sits down on the couch as if to think deeply.

"She wasn't supposed to know yet." Oliver whispers.

"This actually might work to our benefit." Tanner ponders with his hands clasped in front of his mouth. "This way we can leave with them and you can give intel." He looks over at the young man.

"You want me to stay with these bunch of…" Oliver nearly snarls.

"Hey, you must be Oliver and Tanner." Calls a young male voice behind them.

"Yeah, you must be Anakin right?" Oliver smiles as he turns to face him.

"That's right." Anakin nods.

"Thank you for looking after our Selke and her friend Young Skywalker." Tanner stands nodding to him.

"Please don't call me that." Anakin looks a bit sick at that name.

"Oh? Why?" Tanner looks confused.

"A Sith named Duuko calls me that. Left a bit of a bad taste in my mouth." Anakin scowls at the thought of him.

"Sorry about that." Tanner rubs the back of his head.

"No worries. See you around." Anakin shakes his head and waves as he heads to grab a water bottle.

With the girls…

"You're going to love working with Uncle Tanner. He's always had a strong connection to animals and he's really passionate." Ariel looks over her outfits trying to pick the perfect one for her birthday.

"I'm glad to hear that. He seems interesting." Nora nods, still unsure what that strange sensation was when she met him.

"Oh this'll be amazing." Ariel giggles as she picks her outfit.

"Oh your outfit looks so great. Fives will definably like it." Nora smirks playfully.

With the guys…

"I hope she like it." Fives looks nervously at a mermaid carving he had made and painted.

"She'll love it Fives. Especially since you made it." Echo pats his brother shoulder.

"Thanks." Fives has a small smile as he gently places it in the blue shiny bag with purple tissue paper. "I just wanted to do something for her." He's a bit red at the thought of her seeing his work.

"Well I say you succeeded." Echo smiles at his flushed brother.

With the others…

"Okay is the banner done?" Mal looks over the kids decorating a big banner reading 'Happy Birthday Ariel'

"Yup!" The kids cheer showing off all the different colors and pictures around the words.

"You boys mind setting it up while I finish my shrimp gumbo?" Tammy calls from the kitchen.

"We got it!" The boys call levitating it over the porch entryway.

"Okay lift slowly." A teenager calls down to those lifting her, tape in her hand.

"Be careful!" Lock shouts with a few presents in hand.

"These good?" Jessie finishes wrapping streamers around the deck rails.

"Looks great!" Some girls cheer.

"Oh cake! We need to pick it up!" A few recall.

"I'll go." Oliver volunteers.

"Thanks!" they wave him off as they get back to work.

"I'll help him. Maybe pick up some ice cream as well." Tanner stands heading off with him.

In town…

"You need to calm down. Someone is going to notice." Tanner whispers to him.

"Says the man that slips the moment he sees a familiar face." Oliver hisses.

"Watch your tone apprentice." Tanner scolds. "We have to keep up the charade for a month. Just one more month and then we will have all we want." He reminds.

"You mean one month until YOU get to leave, and I have to stay with that happy bunch." Oliver scuffs.

"Just keep it together." Tanner warns.

"Fine. Just remember you have to fool everyone there _Uncle._" Oliver emphases the last bit.

With the girls….

Nora and Ariel where on the beach for now, the party was set up, but they had to wait a while before everyone was back home and dressed for the big event.

"What should we do while we wait?" Ariel ponders feeling the warm sand under her fingers and toes.

"I was thinking we practice a bit while no one's around. I need to keep my mind busy." Nora sighs.

"Is something wrong?" Ariel turns to her worried.

"I don't want to bug you on your big day." Nora looks down sadly.

"Nora I'll worry more if you don't tell me." Ariel motions to herself.

"It's just, I'm still so confused about going or staying, but I think I've decided to come." Nora sniffs a bit.

"That's great." Ariel looks a bit relieved at that. "So, what has you so sad?" she looks worried again.

"I just don't know how to tell my family. And to tell them goodbye. I just…" Nora cries a bit at this.

"Want me to help talk to them? Maybe seeing a tail will help them to understand." Ariel hugs her friend.

Nora hugs back and says "Thank you I'd appreciate that."

Nora pulls herself together and then says "Now I really do want to get to work. I feel like I need to let some energy out." Nora sighs.

"Maybe we should do something else." Ariel ponders.

"Why, is something wrong?" Nora looks confused.

"We don't want to mess up the decorations." Ariel glances over at everyone's hard work.

Nora flushes "Oh right, I don't want to accidently break something."

"Questions is what do we do then?" Ariel ponders with a sigh.

"Maybe some painting in the garden would be nice." Nora smiles.

"That would be relaxing." Ariel nods happy with that idea.

So the two head off to do that…

A little later as Tanner and Oliver were back with the cake Tanner noticed the girls outside and said "Takes this to the kitchen would you Oliver."

Oliver glared at him but just nodded as he headed off.

Tanner then headed out to the garden and as he did he said "So this is what you girls do in your free time."

"Yeah, just kinda getting some energy out." Ariel looks through some photos of the water and dolphins playing.

"I'm glad to see you honing your skills. It's a great way to help in concentration I believe." Tanner smiles.

"Thanks Uncle Tanner." Ariel smiles at him, glad to have the relaxed of the four back.

Tanner then looked over at Nora "Your friend seems to be in deep concentration herself."

"Nora gets like that when she loves her topic." Ariel nods looking at her friend lovingly.

"Sorry about that, once I'm in the zone it's hard to get out." Nora sighs as she puts her paints down and then gets down from her stool.

"No please continue I'd like to see what you've made." Tanner smiles at her.

Nora felt that strange sensation again, but then Tanner came up and said "Interesting. Two bats flying into the moon."

"Oh yeah, I'm a little bat crazy at the moment. My trail ended up in a bat cave and having to learn to unleash my powers for the first time with them, well my animal connection powers anyway." Nora flushes.

"I see, and it's impacted you. You can tell a lot about a person by the type of encounter they have gone through in they're trials. But those with animal encounters tend to have some of the most unique traits I've ever seen. In the jedi the bat is a symbol of balance." Tanner smiles.

"Oh I think I know why. Bats help controls the insect population and they also help to spread pollen to help with the next generations of plants." Nora chirps happily.

"My you're quite the intellectual aren't you?" Tanner smiles at her.

"Nora loves all animals just like you." Ariel nods happily.

Nora rubs the back of her head "Yeah I'm kind of a walking animal dictionary."

"Well all that knowledge will help your animal connection. I think I've kept you both long enough. There is a party starting soon is there not?" Tanner smiles.

"Oh is it that late already?!" Ariel looks at the time.

"We better get ready!" Nora jumps as they rush to get ready.

As they leave Tanner seems to have sadden eyes as he thinks 'It will be hard to do this, but I have to keep strong. One month, then it will all be set.' With that he looked at the painting once more and then left.

With the guys…

"Does this look okay?" Echo asks as he puts on a purple button up shirt, jeans, and convers.

"You look great." Fives smiles at him. "What about me? This too much?" he looks in the mirror.

(Fives outfit: a navy blue button up shirt with first two undone/ a loose black tie/ jeans/ black shoes)

"You look great vod." Echo nods smiling.

"Thanks." Fives plays with the tie a bit nervous about something.

"Hey you okay?" Echo looks worried for him.

"I just… I guess I'm getting antsy with the leaving day coming so close." Fives sighs heavily.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright. I'm worried as well. Nora hasn't told me what she's decided yet and I can't bring myself to ask her." Echo sighs.

"You don't think she'll come?" Fives lifts a brow at that.

"We love each other but her whole family and life is here." Echo sighs.

"What are you going to do? Stay with her or go?" Fives looks sad at the idea of not having him around anymore.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll talk with her tomorrow about it all. We only have a month and, it's best to figure this all out." Echo sighs.

"Well whatever happens, I support you." Fives manages a smile patting his shoulder.

Echo nods his thanks and soon they headed downstairs.

Downstairs and out on the beach everyone is ready to party. As the girls came out in their outfits…

"Happy Birthday Ariel!" They all cheer.

"Thanks everyone." Ariel smiles at everyone as they come down.

(Ariel's outfit: wavy and curled hair with a starfish clip on her right/ her new scarf/ off the shoulder blue mermaid style dress/ powder blue belt/ powder blue scale like tights/ black flats/ light makeup)

"Happy birthday girl!" Nora hugs her friend.

(Outfit: a white sleeveless shirt with v neck line. Teal miniskirt with three white hearts on the side. And white boots.)

"Thanks." Ariel giggles.

"Now let's get this party started!" An older guy cheers hitting a button on a radio outside connected with speakers.

"Yeah!" The others cheer.

Everyone cheering as they dance about. Some eating and trying to sneak a finger lick of icing. The caretakers sending those kids back to the party.

Then as a slow song turns on, Ariel heads over to Tanner.

"Time for the father daughter dance." Ariel smiles at him.

"Right." Tanner stands heading off with her.

'Something feels off with him.' Ariel feels cold as their hands touch.

"You have definably turned into a beauty. Just like your mother." Tanner sways about with her.

"You knew my mom?" Ariel looks surprised at that but a bit excited to learn more about her.

"I saw her around the temple and heard of her big heart." Tanner explains with a small nod.

'Watch your words man. Tanner was always with younglings.' The hidden man scolds himself.

"Maybe I can hear some of those stories at some point." Ariel looks at him with big eyes.

"Sure thing." Tanner nods. "Now go enjoy the rest of the party." He motions for her to get going.

Ariel heads off to dance with some of the little kids. The brothers sneaking in a dance here and there.

Nora has to chuckle at that and then Tanner comes up "So you seem to be having fun."

"It's nice to see them all so happy. I also love kids so it's fun to see them all run about." Nora chuckles.

"I see. So how did you and Ariel exactly meet?" Tanner raises a brow.

"I thought she would have told you. Well let's see, we both major in art but we met in arts and nature class. One day we ended up sitting next to each other like most people would and the teacher asked us about how nature has affected art. At that moment we both spoke up saying 'It has affect art in all aspects.' At that we both looked at each other shocked and laughed, since then we've bean inseparable." Nora chuckles.

"That is quite a story. Almost as if it was always meant to be." Tanner smiles.

"I guess it was. And to think that we both were also drawn to each other because of our abilities. I just, I just wish I know who would do such a thing as to suppress my powers? Was it to protect me or was it they're own selfish plans." Nora looks down at that.

Tanner glared as he says "You can never know the minds of some. But I do believe the one who suppress your powers was a fool."

Nora somewhat felt strange at that, something was cold about him when he talked. 'Is it just his anger.'

Then… "Hey Nora, would you like to dance." Echo comes up smiling.

"Of course Echo." Nora smiles and goes off to dance.

Tanner glares at this thinking 'Well isn't this interesting.'

As the sun set it was time for cake and presents. Ariel didn't mind the small pile, to her the best gift was finally knowing the truth of her birth. That is until she gets to Fives present.

"You are the sweetest guy ever." Ariel couldn't stop herself from hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"I'm glad you like it." Fives is a bit red rubbing the back of his head at that.

'Show off.' The others think giving him a small look.

After that it was time to clean up and head in. The girls helped put the kids to bed as the caretakers took care of the plates and leftovers.

"Tanner thank you. Thank you for not telling them." Mal comes over to the man doing the dishes.

"Telling what?" Tanner focuses on his job.

"Not telling you wanted to be honest from the start. It's nice having us all on the same level." Mal places her hand on his. "Y-you're really cold." She quickly pulls away.

"Must be the dishes." Tanner chuckles cleaning up his hands with the last of them done. "Night." He heads off.

'So that goody goody DID want to tell the truth.' The hidden man takes off a little device attached to his neck showing the real him in his own bathroom.

"No matter, it's time to set things in motion." Duuko turns on the shower.

With the girls…

"Fives has to be the best guy ever. Don't you think mom?" Ariel shows her little painted carving to the image of her mom. "I wonder if you would have liked him." she smiles at the floating image a bit sadly.

"I think she would have loved him, especially with how sweet he is with you." Nora smiles.

"I'll have to ask Uncle Tanner about her as a teen. Maybe he can tell me who her teachers were, and I can ask them about her when we get there." Ariel places the trinket by her window smiling at it.

"That would be nice to know. Hey, your uncle said he didn't know how we met. That was a bit strange, I thought they all knew." Nora lays on her bed.

"They did. Tanner begged for every last detail." Ariel looks confused.

"You think he just forgot?" Nora raises a brow.

"Maybe." Ariel ponders.

'Though that's not like him.' Ariel recalls her off feeling when they danced.

"Hey Ariel, has you uncle traveled before? I keep getting the strangest feeling I've met him before." Nora frowns.

"A lot. He's the one that found most of the kids here." Ariel nods. "Why?" she lifts a brow.

"I don't know, I keep getting this weird flip flop feeling around him. Like he's someone I should be trying to get to know but also stay away." Nora frowns in confusion.

"That's really weird. Normally people are drawn close to him. Animals too." Ariel ponders.

"Maybe I'm overthinking it. Tomorrow I'm talking with the family. Remember your going to help me." Nora looks on pleadingly.

"Sharks couldn't drive me away." Ariel nods.

"Thanks." Nora smiles as she finally falls asleep.

"Always." Ariel smiles laying down herself.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Echo was a little nervous. He had trouble sleeping last night, he really wanted to talk to Nora about what they were choosing.

'Will we be staying or going? I have to know.' Echo's leg seems to bounce as he thinks this.

Then "Echo are you okay?"

Echo looks up "Nora." He hugs her and says "I'm just worried I, I want to know what we're going to do. Have you made your choice?"

Nora looks down and says "I've actually been thinking on that and, I want to come."

"You do?" Echo's eyes widen in shock.

Nora nods "But I have to talk to my family first. I don't want to leave them without them knowing I'm safe." Nora looks up worried at him.

Echo nods as well "That's only fair."

"See you later." Ariel heads off with her.

Nora nodded and said "I'll see you when we're done." Nora pecks his cheek and heads off. Echo looks on worried but nods as he sits down.

Once the girls left Tanner comes in and says "Well you two seem quite close."

"Gasp, Mr. Tanner that wasn't…." Echo tries to explain.

Tanner waved it off and said "No need to explain, none of us agree with that rule so why would we care with who they go with. Your secret is safe with me young trooper."

"I…Thank you." Echo sighs.

"Of course, but I want you to think very clearly on this. DO you really deserve a girl like her?" Tanner glares.

"Sir…." Echo looks shocked.

"What does a trooper like you have to give a powerful force user like her. I think very carefully about this. And think about what's best for her." With that Tanner walked off leaving Echo with a shattered heart.

'What do I have to give her.' Echo looks down sadly.

With the girls and the other caretakers…

Nora sighs as the connection is made. A video image shows up and her mother answers "Nora is that you? How are you, and Ariel? How was your party?" Nora's mom asks.

"It was a lot of fun ma'am." Ariel smiles a bit sadly at her.

"Hey mom, is everyone there?" Nora asks.

"Yeah, they are, we all just decided to have something to eat together. Everyone it's your sister." Her mom calls the others showing her.

They all say they're hellos and such and ask what's she's been doing.

"I'm doing okay and well actually I found something out about myself while I was here." Nora frowned and she suddenly showed them what she could do. Glowing as a few things levitated.

Some looked shocked.

"Did you use some sort of trick? Wough. Um what just happened?"

"It's not a trick I….We'll….." Nora began to explain about jedi, force powers, space, and all that.

Her family at first thought it was a joke till the others came up to explain and Even Ariel showed them her tail.

Her family was in a state of shock at first, and then anger, and then just shock again. They even asked if they power could be taken away.

Nora was angry with them at first explaining how it had already happened and how she would lose all her abilities if she did.

"Please understand Nora was never meant to have her powers taken away. Many people have these ability, but on earth they're not something that most would find normal and where we are going she can be safe and learn to use them properly." Tammy explains.

Some of her family objected while other wanted to know what she would choose. In the end Nora said "I want to do this. I want to see what's out there. I don't want to leave you all, but they said they can create a way for us to continue talking even when I'm out there. I feel like I need to do this."

"But what about school?" Her dad asked.

"Dad I was never going to finish it you know that. I was having so much trouble with the teachers and the stress, you think I'd ever be able to get a real job without someone always trying to stop me. I need to explore this, please." She looked at them beggingly.

In the end they finally agreed, as long as she called as much as she could and that they all promised to keep her safe. They all agreed whole heartedly and then turned it off. Nora would keep speaking to them but for now she needed a break.

"You okay? Need a break?" Ariel pats her back lightly.

"I just want to tell Echo how it went." Nora nods as they head to go find the guys.

In the garden…

Echo felt his heart still heavy, his eyes shaking as he drew in a sketch book Nora had gotten for him.

"Did she say she's staying?" Fives tries to keep from looking heart broken.

"She says she's decided to come, she just needs to talk to her family." Echo still looks down.

"That's great." Fives perks up at that. "So why do you look like someone stole your reg manual?" he looks at his brother confused.

"She's a strong jedi to be and I'm, I'm just a trooper. Can I really be good enough for her?" Echo looks on sadly.

"What brought this on?" Fives looks at him worried.

Before Echo can continue…

"Guys!" they both turn to see the girls rush up to them.

Ariel hugs Fives, kissing him. Fives holding her close as he enjoys the stolen moment.

"Good news then?" Fives smiles at her softly as their lips part.

"Yup." Ariel nods as she hugs him nuzzling into his shoulder.

Nora sits next to Echo and hugs him saying "My family understands, and we've found a way to keep communicating with them even when we get to your galaxy. I'm just so happy things are settling." Nora nuzzles into him.

Echo smiles sadly and says "I'm glad to hear that."

"Hey what's this?" Nora looks at his sketch.

Echo flushes and says "It's nothing I…"

But Nora snatches and gasps "Echo… I love it." She looks at him lovingly.

Echo flushes even deeper as he looks at the drawing; it was of Nora in the garden surrounded by morning glories. At that Nora pecked his lips and said "You're the sweeties."

"Why don't we go into town for a date to celebrate?" Ariel's face is alight.

"Good idea let's all go for some ice-cream in town." Nora smiles.

"That sounds great. We better change." Ariel pecks Fives lips as they head off.

"We'll be back in a bit boys." Nora smiles as they head off.

As the girls left Fives looks at Echo and…

"See? How can you say those things when you make her so happy?" Fives looks at him softly.

Echo was still flushed and touched his lips as he said "I guess I shouldn't listen to anyone's opinion."

"What do you mean?" Fives looks curious and mad.

"Well you see…" Echo then explained what happened with Tanner.

With the girls…

"Oh we better ask your family to send you some stuff for each season. We don't know what it'll be when we get there." Ariel thinks as she looks at the bags she started to pack.

"That's a good idea I'll call them later on that." Nora nods hoping the weather won't be too cold when they get there. 'Form summer to winter. I don't know how I'll take that.' Nora shakes slightly.

"Is it weird I'm getting nervous?" Ariel looks at the boxes.

"No, I think it's natural. But is there a specific reason for it?" Nora looks over worried at her friend.

"I'm excited to be with everyone and I DO want to know if I have family out there but…" Ariel sighs a bit.

"Hey you know you can tell me anything." Nora pats her shoulder.

"What if I don't? O-or what if mom wasn't close with them? What if they weren't happy about her having a child out of a marriage?" Ariel starts to panic.

"Wo Ariel you need to calm down, that's a lot of what ifs." Nora hugs her this time.

"W-what if… what if they don't want to know me? O-or don't… like me?" Ariel rubs her arms looking down sadly.

"Then they be fools, you're a great person and if they don't want you then you at least will always have us. Real family that cares for you no matter what." Nora smiles at her.

"Thanks." Ariel hugs back at that.

Out on the date…

The girls calm down from everything as they take in the time with their guys. It's nice to walk around town and take photos.

Fives suggested they do that so Ariel will always have a piece of her first home with her. She thought he was the sweetest for that.

"Alright you four, smile and say La Rosa." Rick holds the camera as they pose outside La Rosa.

"La Rosa." They say at the same time hugging their guy.

"So you're really leaving then?" Rick looks at Ariel sadly handing the camera back over to her.

"Yeah." Ariel nods a bit sad about it still. "B-but we're heading to the area where my birth mom came from. I might have blood relatives out there." She smiles hopefully at that.

"I wish you all luck." Rick smiles at them sadly.

"Thanks Rick. It's going to be a big change for all of us." Nora sighs, still a bit nervous about the change.

"Oh yeah is Tanner feeling alright?" Rick looks at Ariel worried.

"He seems fine. Why?" Ariel looks confused and worried herself.

"Well when him and Oli came into town, I called out a few times, but he didn't answer. He also hasn't been by for his usual." Rick recalls.

"He might be worried about the move or possibly he's still worried about Oliver and the reason he had to return." Echo thinks on this. 'Maybe that would explain his mood this morning as well.'

"Maybe." Rick ponders. "Just let him know, I'd like to have one of our chats before you all go. We still haven't settled our last debate." He chuckles a bit sadly at that.

"What was the topic this time?" Ariel giggles.

"Animals vs Humans." Rick answers.

"That's interesting, you guys been doing this long." Nora smiles

"We've had these debates since they came. We each give our reasoning behind why we back our opinion. He's very compelling." Rick recalls some of their talks. "I'll miss it." He sighs a bit heavily.

"I'll let him know." Ariel nods as they head for the ice cream shop.

After ordering they sit talking a bit about this and that. Some places the guys would like to take the girls.

"Hey, you all get a sweet tooth call as well?" Oliver's voice rings as he comes over to the counter.

"Yeah." Ariel nods with a bit of a sweat drop at him being there.

'Why? Why here?' Fives tries to keep a smile on his face.

'Uh oh, keep it together Fives.' Nora and Echo looks worriedly at the now irritated man.

"Strawberry mountain?" The old man owner looks at Oliver with a knowing look.

"You know it." Oliver takes a seat next to Ariel on her left side.

'Take it easy Fives. He'll eat and go.' Fives tries to keep calm.

"Oh you know what. We should split them like we used to." Oliver looks at her with a loving smile.

"I don't know Oli." Ariel looks at him a bit sad.

"Hey no expectations. I'd just like to do it for old times' sake, who knows if we'll be able to stop by here before we leave." Oliver looks at her hopeful.

"Alright. For old times." Ariel looks at him kindly, placing her hand on his tenderly.

Fives huffs a bit at that chugging his root beer.

"Another please." Fives hits the cup on the table a bit hard.

"Here you are." The waitress hands over their orders.

"Hey you remember the first time we came in here?" Oliver ponders with a small spoonful of chocolate and strawberry mixed together.

"Oh yeah, back when there were only a few of us. We came in for a treat but didn't want to make uncle Tanner pay for both of us." Ariel recalls fondly.

"So we split one. Half strawberry and half chocolate." Oliver recalls.

"After that whenever one of was upset or we had a fight we'd split one." Ariel smiles taking a small spoonful.

'I think I feel ill.' Fives silently sulks eating his coffee ice cream.

'Oh boy Fives just a bit longer it will be okay.' Echo looks worriedly at him.

'Don't worry Fives, Oliver has never had a chance. Ariel never seemed fond of him that way.' Nora thinks back to when they saw him around the school.

"That's why I wanted to do this actually." Oliver twirls his spoon in the bowl. "The last time we met I wasn't the most adult. I'm really sorry." He looks at her clearly repentive.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you sooner I wasn't interested." Ariel smiles at him softly.

"No worries. Maybe I'll find someone when we go." Oliver smiles softly. "One thing for sure is that she'll be less of a tomboy." He chuckles.

"HEY!" Ariel playfully hits him, Oliver laughing at that rubbing his arm.

Oliver then looked at Nora and said "So I heard the news. Your leaving with the rest of us."

Nora takes a bite of her chocolate brownie Sunday and says "Yup. Just need to get a few things sent here from home and I'll be set." Nora nods.

"Glad to hear that. I wonder how Windu will react to someone else with the same force ability as him. Tanner's told me stories of the guy and man those are going to be big shoes to fill." Oliver smirks.

Nora felt a bit nervous at that as did Echo at what Tanner said.

"Oliver!" Ariel shouts at him with a glare.

'This no good…' Fives glares a bit.

"Sorry I didn't mean to freak you out. I just heard the guy is a real hard case." Oliver puts his hand up in defeat.

"We have a brother named that actually." Echo tries to defuse things.

"What, seriously?" Oliver looks on wide eyed.

"Yeah. Then there's; Kix, Clock, ect." Fives names a few off still annoyed with him.

"You guys sure have some interesting names. Mind explaining how you got them?" Oliver smirked at them.

Echo shrugs and said "I don't have an issue."

"Fine be me." Fives huffs finishing his treat.

So the two began they're tale. The girls leaning in interest at this, also curious about how they're names were chosen.

Later on they all headed back, the sun was hotter now and they thought cooling off in the shade would be nice for now before they went for a swim.

"So Ariel here still the champ of swimming?" Oliver looks over jokingly.

"Oh you know it." Ariel looks at him fiercely yet playfully.

"Not that the others haven't tried." Fives still looks annoyed at him being with them.

"Let's see if you can keep that title. How about a race around the island later this week?" Oliver smirks.

"A tail off? I'm game." Ariel looks interested in the idea and at seeing his tail.

"Good to hear it. See you all later." Oliver waves as he heads off.

"Clingy, isn't he?" Fives huffs really showing his annoyance now.

"Are you jealous?" Ariel sits next to him looking a bit teasing.

"No. He's just… just a pain." Fives looks away a bit red.

"Oh Fives," Ariel smiles as she kisses his cheek. "I have never looked at Oli as anything but a brother. While you… I just want to be held by you." She nuzzles against him wanting to be close.

Fives smiles hugging her at that. He wanted her close as well. He just didn't want to share her attention with others at this point in time.

"He seems calmer than I remember. Whatever Tanner did must have helped cool him down." Nora looks on confused.

"Well hopefully we can have sometime for ourselves for the rest of the day." Echo pecks her cheek.

Nora smiles and says "That sounds nice, but it will have to be later at the beach. I promised to read at nap time for the kids."

"Need any help?" Ariel looks at her while still in her snuggle hold.

"I'll call if I need back up. See you." Nora waves as she heads off.

As she goes Echo looks at Ariel and asks "Ariel, is your uncle protective?"

"Well yeah. They all are." Ariel nods a bit hazed as she takes in Fives ocean scent.

"What about friends of the family?" Echo asks a bit uncertain.

"I don't know. We've never had anyone as close to us as Nora." Ariel turns to him coming out of her haze. "Echo what's going on?" she looks at him worried.

"You see…" Fives sighs explaining what Echo had told him.

"That doesn't sound like him." Ariel looks sad and confused.

"You don't believe me…." Echo looks hurt.

"Calm down. I'm not saying it didn't happen. I'm just saying it's odd, Tanner has always been more relaxed than the others and telling them to watch their words. I can't see any of them saying that let alone Teddy Tanner." Ariel explains how out of character this is.

"What, was he just in a foul mood?" Fives sounds annoyed.

"Let me talk to him tonight. Clear the air and let him know it hurt you, he might not have known. Okay?" Ariel looks at them a bit pleadingly.

"Please do." Fives sighs as he snuggles her close again. "I want to know things will be peaceful during our travels." He pecks the top of her head.

"I'm sure it will." Ariel pecks his lips. "But now…" she smirks.

Fives looks confused until a water ball drops on his head. Him seeing her hands in a holding motion.

"You sneaky…" Fives eyes her ready for a water war.

"Come get me soldier boy." Ariel laughs running to the water.

"Get back here you Selke!" Fives runs after her.

"Make me." Ariel splashes him with her hands.

Fives going after her. The two splashing one another. Her cheating with the tail after a bit. But he catches her underwater, turning her to him. The two having what will be their secret kisses.

Meanwhile….

Nora had indeed read the kids they're naptime story, and they had all fallen asleep peacefully. The problem. They had all fallen asleep on top of Nora, several of them holding tight to her.

'Can't move.' Nora looks down with a sweat drop as the kids snuggled up to her, some sucking on their thumbs.

'So cute, must resist.' Nora feels her maternal instincts go off but she couldn't stay here, if she did she miss the beach time.

'Think, think, if you get up they'll cry, if you pry them of, they'll cry. So…..' She looked around the room and then had an idea. 'Bingo! Plushies.'

She put her hands out and brought the plushies over to the kids to hold on to, each of them took a plushy and soon let her go. She smiles and then began to sneak off. Sighing as she closed the door carefully.

"Well that was impressive." Nora almost jumped out of her skin and looked over to find "Tanner you scared me." Nora growled, trying to keep her voice low.

"My apologies I didn't mean to surprise you." Tanner nods.

"Sigh, just be more careful please. I have to get going so I'll see you around." Nora tries to leave.

"Nora before you go, I just wanted to ask if you would like to start training with me tomorrow. Help you get use to your powers." Tanner smiled.

Nora looked over surprised and said "Oh, sure that be great. What time and place should we do this?"

"The beach is fine as for time I feel the morning will be best." Tanner thinks.

"Okay then see you there." She runs off to get ready.

Tanner then smirks as he thinks 'Perfect. Soon you'll be at your true potential my foundling.'

-Memory

Dooku had been on a scouting mission with another jedi, when suddenly they're warp drive malfunctioned. The two crashed on this very planet several years ago. In another city far away. They kept they're vessel secret and found ways to get they're ship operable again. It was two days before they're departure.

He was happy to be leaving, he had hated being on the planet. The people here so unadvanced in technology and practically killing themselves off. His partner hadn't been fond of the place either and was ready to leave.

Then it happened. As the took a stroll to find more energy for they're ship, Dooku sensed it, a force user. He looked around trying to find the person in the crowed.

Then his eyes spotted her. A little girl, no older than five most likely, with brown hair and lairge eyes. Licking away at an ice-cream. He stared on in shock and then felt it, her power, her abilities, they were similar to….

'What is it?' His partner asked.

'The girl, she's a force user. The same powers as….' Dooku started but couldn't finish as his partner pushed him out of the way and stretched a hand out.

'You fool what are you doing?' Dooku growled.

'Suppressing her powers, the people here are not ready for her and certainly not those kinds.' The man glared at him.

'Just because you were too foolish to know how to control yours doesn't mean you have the right to suppress another's talents as well!' Dooku growled into the stone face of Windu himself. –

As Dooku's mind came to the present he glared at the memory and thought 'You will regret your actions Windu. My foundling will reach her true potential and to show you how wrong it was of you to suppress her abilities, she will destroy you.'

At that Dooku walked off his mind turning with his plans on how to get his foundling to see things his way.

Back at the beach….

Echo sat on the shore for a bit just staring at them feeling somewhat low when he felt his eyes covered "Guess who?"

"Nora?" Echo smiled at her voice and her morning glower scent.

Nora smiles as she wraps her arms around him and sighs taking in his scent. 'He smells like mint.' Nora couldn't help but feel calm by that smell.

Echo then said "Hey you want to go for a swim."

"I'd love that. Race you!" Nora gets up and the two race into the water, they splashed about for a while till they got caught in a wave that pulled them on shore. The two took in some breath then laughed at what happened as they sat up and leaned into each other.

The two flushed as they noticed this but, Echo decided to be bold and leaned in to kiss her. Nora's eyes widened at that, but she soon relaxed at this.

Later on that night the girls pack a bit. Ariel putting her collection in a very bubble wrap packed box.

"I need to go talk with my family about what I need. I'll see you later on." Nora nods before heading out.

"Kay, I'm just going for a walk. Get some nice fresh night air." Ariel waves her off.

"Sounds nice." Nora smiles as she heads off.

Once she's gone Ariel goes to Tanner's door, leaving a note under it. It simply saying meet me at our spot, we need to talk.

"Where is their spot?" Duuko growl whispers as he has Oliver in the back garden.

"I don't know. The cave? She liked to think there so that's my best bet." Oliver shoves himself free.

"I thought you knew everything about this girl." Duuko grumbles rubbing between his eyes.

"Yeah well I also thought I was human." Oliver shrugs heading off to bed.

Duuko goes to the crystal caves and waits for hours. But no Ariel. Oliver was wrong and Ariel was already looking at him funny, this wasn't going to help. Heading back, he finds her stomping back to the house.

"Ariel. There you are." Tanner stops her halfway to the house.

"Why didn't you meet me there? Why didn't you come to our spot?" Ariel stares at him sharply.

"I just… I lost track of time. Let's talk now. You can lead the way." Tanner manages a smile.

'Just fall for it girl!' Duuko shouts mentally.

"Tell you what. You head to La Rosa first and order me a cherry soda. Okay?" Ariel looks at him kindly.

"Alright then." Tanner nods.

Ariel then tries to sprint for the door. Duuko pulling her to him winding her.

Ariel woke up close to down on the island a swim away from home. She was in the middle of a meadow tied to a tree's slightly high branch, so her feet were tippy-towed. With her hands tied like this she couldn't use the force to get free.

"So tell me. How did I mess up?" Tanner looks at her coldly.

"All of them or how I was sure?" Ariel glares at him.

"Talk girl!" He shouts at her as he stumps the ground cracking it to just before her feet.

"La Rosa IS where Tanner took me. But I'm ALLERGIC to cherries." Ariel says with a coldness to her. "Now who are you?" she glares sharply.

"My master." Oliver appears with a new object on his side and his necklace gone.

"Oliver, how could you? And where's Tanner? The real one?" Ariel glares at the guy she once saw as a brother.

"Six feet under somewhere in the desert." Oliver shrugs.

"Y-you choose a man that killed Tanner as your master?" Ariel felt sick at that.

"Me kill him?" Dooku laughs. "No. Think again girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I have training." He heads off with a wave.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ariel? Ariel you up?" Fives knocks on the girls door.

"Yawn, Fives what's wrong." Nora answers sleepy.

"Sorry. Is Ariel with you? We were supposed to meet for a swim, but she didn't show." Fives looks worried and hurt.

"I haven't seen her. You think she's okay?" Nora looks worried now.

"Oh there you are." Tanner comes around the corner.

"Tanner what are you doing here?" Nora looks confused.

"I wanted to make sure you were awake. But I was also looking for Fives." Tanner looks at them as softly as he can manage.

"Me? Why?" Fives looks confused and a bit on guard.

"Ariel and Oliver got into a tiff about who would be faster and raced off early this morning for a race around the bay. Knowing them they won't be back until late." Tanner chuckles rubbing the back of his head.

"She just took off? No note?" Fives looks more hurt at that.

"I'm sorry, those two have always been impulsive." Tanner shakes his head slightly. "A sort of tension or chemistry between them." He implies something lightly.

"Yeah I saw it yesterday." Fives has a defeated and brokenhearted expression in his eyes.

"Fives wait…." Nora tries to stop him but.

"I'll let you get to training." Fives cuts her off as he leaves with a heaviness to him.

Nora sighs and says "Just give me a few minutes Tanner. I'll be down in a minute."

Tanner nodded and headed down.

On the island…

"What did he mean by HE didn't kill Tanner?" Ariel struggles in the ropes glaring at Oliver.

"He means I did it." Oliver admits like it's nothing.

"How could you do that? He loved us." Ariel feels her heart drop a bit.

"Love?" Oliver huffs as he keeps his back to her. "They don't love any of us. They're just training us like the other Jedi, only they give us that lie." He fumes.

"It's not a lie." Ariel growls.

"Oh and how d-" Oliver turns to see her gone. 'She was wearing down the rope.' He glares at the broken bits, racing to find her.

"There's nowhere to go Ariel! I'm sure you can sense it! My barrier is around this place." Oliver shouts to the woods.

"I just have to wait! You'll let it down!" Ariel calls hidden in a tree rubbing her sour wrists.

"Oh? Why's that? Because I'll do the right thing?" Oliver chuckles at that.

"No. Because you STILL don't leave wholes for air and keep the sun from baking us!" Ariel shouts not feeling any wind.

Back on the main shore….

Nora came to the beach to find Tanner waiting.

"Okay I'm ready." Nora nods.

"Good. Now let's begin." Tanner smirks as he takes a pose.

Nora repeats the pose and Tanner begins to show her some fighting moves. As they did this Nora never noticed the strange device on Dooku's hand, one that glowed along with her crystal and seemed to change the color of it.

With the guys…

"Fives are you okay?" Echo looks worried at his brother as he put down his sketch book in the garden.

"Ariel ditched me to swim with Oli." Fives growls sitting on a bench. "She didn't even leave a note." He looks down at the grass sadly.

"I'm sure it must have been a misunderstanding. You know how competitive she can get." Echo tries to calm his brother down.

"I don't know. Maybe Tanner is right. They have known each other a long time, maybe there's something there they both just can't see yet." Fives sighs heavily.

"Fives you got this information from Tanner?" Echo raises a brow.

"Yeah. Why?" Fives looks at him still hurt by all this.

"I'm not usually the one to say this but, I don't like that guy. It's like he's purposely trying to make us doubt our relationships." Echo glares.

"You have a point there." Fives ponders how she said he had been acting odd.

"We should go find them." Echo looks worried.

"Right." Fives stands ready to tear apart everything to find Ariel.

With that they go to the beach to find Nora. But as they did something happened, a huge flock of bats erupted from the mountain and down to the beach.

"NORA!" Echo called in worried.

At the island…

The two ran about after one another. Oliver letting the barrier fall as a forest fire starts. The two tackling one another in the middle of the growing flames.

"You killed him! You killed him for telling you the truth!?" Ariel glares at him as she has him pinned.

"Yes!" Oliver glares at her with a cold fire in him. "He should have let my father take me and kill that useless woman."

"You…" Ariel starts then hears the bats and sees the flock.

"Duuko has her." Oliver smirks tossing Ariel off him with the force.

Ariel hit a tree just by the water, her hand dripping in with her out cold. Oliver diving into the water heading for his master.

On the main shore…

A little while before the bats erupted Nora had been practicing her powers, flying, levitating, and even blocking attacks. It was, it was invigorating.

"Huff, huff, I've never felt like this before." Nora smiles from the adrenalin rush.

"And it's not even the true start of what you can do. Look up at that mountain, where you first discovered your powers." Tanner smirks.

"Yeah?" Nora turns to it excitedly.

"Call to the bats, call them to you." Tanner comes up to her, his hand on her shoulder, his bracelet glowing darker along with her necklace.

"Call them, from this distance?" Nora looks confused.

"Just let it out, let your full potential out." Tanner smirks.

Nora sighs and closes her eyes as she reaches her hands out and calls for the bats, that's when they eruption happened.

"What's going on?" The kids look scared as the wind picks up.

"I don't know!" Mal shakes her head.

"Mal get the kids to the ship and lock the door!" Lock calls as he holds out his hand, a device flying to him. "I'll take this fake down!" he turns on his yellow double-bladed saber.

"I'll help you!" Anakin joins him turning on his re put together saber.

"So will we!" The troopers call wanting to help.

"No. Get the kids to the ship!" Anakin calls in the howling wind.

"Sir…" They start.

"That's an order!" Anakin demands with worry in his eyes.

"Sir yes sir." They head off with the kids crying for their uncle.

"Where's Ariel and Oliver?" Tammy does a head count.

"Island. She's on the island!" Fives calls rushing out to the hurricane winds.

"Fives! Come back here!" Rex's voice barely registers as a whisper as he heads out.

"Echo where are you going!" Kix calls as Echo rushes off as well.

"Nora is on the beach!"

"She's causing this!" Kix looks surprised.

"No it's Tanner!" Echo calls back.

Everyone looks shocked, what did he mean by that.

Fives fought the wind as he got to the water. He swam as fast as he could to the island.

"Ariel! Ariel where are you!" Fives tries to shout above the winds and crackling flames.

Coughing he looks around for her. His vision fading from the smoke and heat.

'I have to find her. I have to.' Fives forces himself up.

"Ariel! Ar-" Fives shouts then sees something by the water's edge on the west side. "Ariel!" he runs over to her.

'She's breathing. Thank goodness.' Fives sighs with relief feeling a pulse.

As trees start to fall, he moves both of them to the water. Him one arm swimming with her still out cold.

"Ariel. Ariel come one wake up. I can't keep us both up the whole way." Fives splashes her face a bit hoping it will help.

"Hot. Too hot." Ariel mutters as she stirs a bit.

'She needs to cool down. I need to bring her under but without her fins…' Fives looks at her worried.

"Ariel make your fins appear. Please. Please do that and you can cool off all you want." Fives pleads.

Ariel doesn't answer but her tail does appear. Fives taking a deep breath as he brings them farther down. He brings her to a cave where the falling debris won't hit them. Him grateful for the underwater training at this moment.

'I'm here for you. I'm here.' Fives sits next to her holding his breath.

But that wasn't the end of the danger. Oliver came charging with his red tail and black fins. Fives thinking that Sith look fit him more along with his real yellow eyes coldly blazing with his black saber in hand.

'You won't hurt her!' Fives tosses rocks at him and kicks up sand.

"Like that'll stop me!" Oliver cuts his right shoulder with his saber.

Fives shouts in pain at that letting his breath out as he holds it. Oliver smirking as he sees the sharks coming. He goes to hit him again when he feels someone stopping him. Turning he sees Ariel using her force to hold him back.

"You won't kill him!" Ariel shouts glaring at him.

"You have a choice Selke. Stop me or… save him." Oliver motions to the sharks coming over to the guy passed out.

Ariel releases him racing for her love. She makes a tight bubble around them at the bottom level. She drained out the extra water using it to freeze a bubble around them.

"Fives. Fives please wake up." Ariel cries shaking him.

Fives didn't move. He was bleeding and in shock. Ariel made sure he had a pulse then leaned him against the ice wall so she could treat him. Icing over the wound making him flinch from the cold and somewhat burn.

The sharks hitting against the bubble trying to get in. Oliver watched this a bit until he saw Dooku's ship above him.

'At least I know my rival is dead.' Oliver clicks his tongue heading up.

"Ariel… l-let it down. Y-you can't h-hold it." Fives huffs as she holds him, the sharks still in a frenzy over the possible meal.

"No! I won't! I'll hold it. I'll hold it till we both die." Ariel holds him close crying.

"Ariel…" Fives leans against her taking in her water lily scent for possibly the last time.

Ariel held him close as she panted trying to keep it up. Then after what felt like forever, instead of the sharp hits she heard a knock. She saw what looked like someone with an air tank on.

'Help?' Ariel lets it go as she passes out, still holding Fives close.

'Get him up.' Anakin gives hand motions to Kix whom is with him.

Kix nods taking his hurt brother with him. Giving him some air as they head up. Anakin bringing up a still tailed Ariel.

Meanwhile as this went on….

Nora was screaming as she yelled "Make it stop it's too much!"

"No keep going it's almost complete!" Dooku smirks as he sees his device almost turn black along with her crystal.

"No I'm hurting them!" Nora yells. She could feel everyone fear and of the bats, they were almost in pain.

'I have to stop I have to!' Nora's glow starts to dim and Dooku notices the black start to fad.

"NO! You have to keep going, it's the only way for you to unleash your full potential to be what you were always meant to be!" Dooku shouts his hand tightening on her shoulder.

Her eyes widen at that and she yells "Tanner let go!" She turns hitting him force pushing him away as she falls to the ground holding her head trying to stop this. Then she saw it, it looked like Tanner was changing and then Dooku's true form showed.

"Who are you?" Nora eyes widen in shock.

Dooku sat up said "I'm your founder."

"What, what are you talking….." Nora is confused.

"I was the one to first find you and sense your powers all those years ago. I wanted to take you,, to train you but that insufferable Windu was so afraid he decided to suppress your powers instead. Ever since then I vowed to find you again and train you to your full potential. And after all these years I have, I found you again and am trying to get you to unleash your full power. Do it and you'll be unstoppable." Dooku gives a crazed look.

Nora looks on shocked at this and then says "You were just after me this whole time, you were trying to use me. Well I won't allow it."

Nora then tries again to dim it down but Dooku rushes over and grabs her and she puts a hand to her head and she yells "No, you're so close, finish it."

"I wont I…." Nora was getting dizzy, what was he doing to her.

"Leave her alone!" At that a shot rang out and Dooku had to jump away as he shoved her back.

"Stupide clone you have no idea what I'm trying to accomplish here." Dooku glares at Echo.

"I know Nora doesn't want to do this, that she never do this!" Echo yells over the wind.

"Argh, Echo." Nora looks up worried.

"Nora!" Echo goes to her, but Dooku jumps and is about to stab him with is saber.

"NO!" Nora shouts and shoves her hand out, the bats suddenly stop they're flying about and then go after Dooku.

"Get away from him and everyone here!" Nora shouts.

The bats hearing her words and sensing her emotions do just that, they chase Dooku off. He glares back at the two and snarls. "I won't give up." And then rushes to his ship.

At that Nora pants as she falls face first into the ground.

"Nora!" Echo panics as he comes over to check on her.

"I, I….." Nora starts to cry at this and Echo pats her back saying "It wasn't you."

Then they saw the other surface.

"Ariel no!" Nora cries as she thinks 'This is my fault, my fault.'

"Fives, is he okay, what happened!" Echo looks on shocked. 'Please no not another, not another. Not Fives.'

"She took care of his wound for the most part. But we have to get him in for stitches and wrapped." Kix strips of the tank fast as he motions for the others to help him move the injured brother.

"And Ariel…" Nora looks on shocked.

"She's fine, just tired." Anakin picks up the mermaid girl, her tail draping over his arm. "Get a tub started, warm water and add some bath salts to it." He brings her in.

"Right!" The teen girls run to set that up fast.

Ariel is placed in the tub gently. Her falling into it deeply to take in the warmth and water, her face above but just barely as she takes slow breaths.

'Thank you Master Windu and your over training.' Anakin thinks as he sighs at relief recalling one of his lessons on how to help other beings.

Once Nora hears they're okay though she rushes into her room and locks herself up.

Tammy and the others come to check on her.

"Nora pleas open up." Tammy knock so the door.

"Child please what happened wasn't your fault. That monster Dooku tricked you." Mal adds.

"Nora pleas come out. None of us blame you for this." Lock puts a hand on the door.

"Go away, I don't want to hurt any of you!" Nora cries.

"Nora what happened to Ariel and Fives wasn't your fault it was Oliver's. Please come out." Mal tries again.

"No, not unless you can suppress my powers again. I never won't to lose control like that again." Nora cries.

The three look at each other, not sure what to say. Then Anakin comes up and says "Nora your powers can't be suppressed again. They've come out and they can't be put back in."

At that Nora falls apart crying.

The other want to help but Anakin shakes his head. They understood, she needed to be alone.

As they all headed downstairs everyone asked what happened.

Anakin was the one to talk "Nora's afraid she'll hurt us, so she's locked herself up. She even wants to suppress her powers again, but there's no way to do it now." Anakin sighs.

Everyone looked worried at this. Echo felt heartbroken for her, he looked about and snuck off from the other and into the garden. Anakin noticed this and thought 'Hopefully he can help her.'

Echo ended up climbing up the vines and to Nora's window where he was able to open it.

Nora was still too upset to notice till he said "Nora please look at me."

"Gasp, Echo!" Nora looks over shocked to see him there.

Then she pulls back and curls up. "No, you need to leave, I'm a monster. I could hurt you."

Echo comes up to lean in front of her and says as he puts a hand to her shoulder "Dooku's the monster. Never you. He hurt you, not the other way around. Nora you need to understand no one blames you."

"They should." Nora trembles.

"Never say that!" Echo glares.

Nora jumps and Echo looks sadly saying "I'm sorry, I just. I don't want you to think that way about yourself. Please Nora come out. I'm not afraid of you." He puts a hand to her face.

"You should be. What if I lose control again?" Nora shakes.

"Then I'll run to you again." Echo holds her face and leans in to kiss her. Nora feels herself calm at that. And for a moment everything feels peaceful.

The two ended up falling asleep in each other arms but later…

They awoke to a knock on the door and "Nora, Ariel's woken up she wants to see you." Mal calls.

The two jump at that and Nora whispers "Hurry out."

Echo nods and jumps out to climb down the vines.

At that Nora opens the door and says "She's awake, how is she?"

"Still a bit week but she's worried about you and Fives." Mal smiles.

"How is Fives anyway." Nora looks worried.

"Trying to escape his bed." Mal chuckles.

"Yeah that's Fives alright." Nora chuckles as well as she goes to fallow her.

Outside the window….

Echo had overheard the conversation and sighed. 'He's good as new if he's causing trouble.' With that he heads down excited to see his batchmate.

In the bathroom…

"Nora." Ariel smiles over at her.

"How are you doing." Nora looks worried at her.

"Doing better." Ariel sits up in the tub a bit. "Kix says I have to stay in here a bit longer though." She sighs at that.

"Oh Ariel, I'm so sorry. I should have known, I should have stopped myself, but I couldn't. And you were hurt because I….." Nora started crying at this.

"Hey, what happened wasn't your fault." Ariel takes a hold of her hand. "I should have said something after what Echo told me. I just… I wanted to be sure." She looks at her friend sadly.

"He was your family, you didn't want to believe the worse. I should have noticed something though when he was trainign me, but I couldn't stop myself. And so many were hurt." Nora chokes on her words.

"You weren't at fault. It was those two." Ariel glares then looks ready to cry.

"Ariel, are you okay?" Nora looks worried for her.

"H-he killed him. Oliver killed Tanner. H-he did it and doesn't even care about it." Ariel breaks down herself.

"Oh Ariel, I'm so sorry." Nora holds her friend close and lets her cry. This was the only thing she could do to help as she never knew the real Tanner.

With the guys…

"I'm fine. Just let me out." Fives glares at Kix as he sits sitting up in a bed.

"You have twenty-five stiches and they were done by hand. If you don't want them to tear, you'll stay in bed." Kix warns seriously.

"You can't just keep me on bed rest for a month." Fives barks.

"It's not a month. It's how long it takes to get to Coruscant so you can be treated in one of our clinics." Kix places a blanket over his legs.

"Oh great." Fives rolls his eyes with crossed arms.

"Hey I heard you tried a jail break. Must mean you're feeling better." Echo comes in with a sad smile.

"Please tell me you came to spring me." Fives looks with pleading eyes.

"No way you're staying put till you're better." Echo glares, pointing at him.

"Good to hear." Kix smiles at him as he starts to head out. "No springing him or I'll strap you both to those beds." He warns as he closes the door.

'Half tempted already.' Kix sighs heading off.

"How are you feeling." Echo comes over to check on him. He frowned at the stitches all over his body.

"A bit sour but alive." Fives rubs his bandaged shoulder a bit. "And itchy." He scratches lightly where a few stitches are.

"Don't do that they'll pop, and you'll bleed again." Echo grabs his hand and then says "You really scared me again Fives." Echo looks on sadly.

"Hey. I'm fine. You're not getting rid of me that easily." Fives looks at him softly.

"You are stubborn." Echo has to smile at that.

"How's Ariel? I wanted to see her but…" Fives recalls Kix forcing him back into the bed earlier in the morning.

"She's awake and talking with Nora. All I know is that she has to stay in the tub for a while till she's better." Echo sighs telling what he knew.

"Mal and Kix told Rick you know? They told him Tanner died on the island fighting the fire." Fives sighs heavily as he fills his brother in. "They're going to plan a New Orleans funeral for him for next month." He looks at his blanket sadly.

"I can't believe this happened. All of them lost someone close to them." Echo looks down sadly.

"Ariel was so close to him. I think… I think she was his padawan in away. I think that's why she didn't trust Dooku. She knew it was wrong." Fives says sadly.

"I hope she'll be okay. That they all will." Echo feels his eyes shake at the thought of what was to come.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long for the month to pass. Though it seemed to also drag on for the unlikely family as they packed and prepared to leave.

The day of the funeral…

"I… I don't wanna go. Teddy Tanner." The kids cry as they finish getting ready.

"I know sweeties. I know." Mal and Tammy hug them close.

'The poor girl.' Lock looks out at Ariel sitting on the beach in her black lace dress.

Nora was in a black cocktailed dress as she went to go get her "Ariel, it's time to go." Nora puts a hand on her shoulder.

"His power was teleporting you know. I… I keep waiting for him to just appear saying he got away and just got lost on the way. Or it was all just a prank gone wrong." Ariel's eyes start to mist.

"Oh Ariel, I don't know what to say. I just….I'm sorry." Nora hugs her.

"It's time to go girls." Mal comes out to get them.

Ariel stands rubbing her misty eyes. Nora staying near her during the precession to the cemetery. Fives kept an eye on Ariel. He wanted to hold her close so badly but couldn't.

No one really talked as the empty coffin was buried. They just listened as the three caretakers gave a traditional fallen Jedi prayer. The kids crying as the teens sniffled, all of them clinging to one of the olders that try to keep up a brave face for their younger siblings.

To end the procession they went to La Rosa for drinks and to talk about him. Many saying how Tanner helped them. How he found them and brought them to the place they called home for so long. The others saying a bit of how they met him, skipping the space stuff of course.

"Ariel do you want to say something. You were very close to him." Nora looks worried at her.

Ariel shook her head. She just sat on a stool with a root beer float melting beside her. She hadn't really touched it.

"I remember the first time I met Tanner. I had barely been open for a year when these four drowned rats came in here with two crying babes." Rick stands in the middle of the place as he starts his story. "They were all lost and looking for a way home. I started talking to Tanner as he held a crying baby girl. Telling him the things I loved about our little town as he named things he loved about his home. I think that was the only time I won one of our talks." He smiles at the memory.

"Thanks to you we have all these crazy kids." Lock chuckles a bit sadly as he looks at all their faces.

"I don't regret it either. And I know you don't either." Rick smiles at his other old friend. "I do know Tanner wouldn't be happy with us moping. So, let's raise our glasses and send him off New Orleans style. With smiles, laughs, dancing, and a lot of bear." He raises his glass.

"To Tanner!" They all raise their glasses with small smiles as the band starts up.

"You okay?" Fives comes over to her as he sees her swap her float for a few bears.

"It's Fives. Let's run away now. Kay?" Ariel smiles at him between hics.

"Echo I'm going to take her to get some air and rest." Fives taps his shoulder as he tries to keep Ariel steady.

"Go on ahead it's probably for the best." Echo looks around worriedly.

"Yay~ Date~" Ariel cheers drunkenly as they head out.

"Yes. Yes. A walk date." Fives nods as she clings to his arm.

"Y-you know New Orleans has it down. Drink! Drink to make everything go away~" Ariel giggles as she lets go to dance about out of it.

"I don't think that's why. And you know that." Fives shakes his head.

"Fives, let's run away. We can explore the galaxy alone." Ariel wraps her arms around his neck looking at him flirty but out of it.

"No." Fives backs her off, trying to be respectful.

"Why not?! You said it! You said you would! You… you…" Ariel hits his chest out of it, slowing as her tears fall. "You said you'd take me away." She clings to his shirt crying as she buries her face into him.

"And I will. If that's what you still want when sober, then I will. I'll take a ship, escape pod. I'd even jump ship with you if that's what you want. But not while you're like this." Fives pats her head as she lets it out.

Meanwhile….

Nora decided to step out of La Rosa. All the pain from everyone was crashing on her. The overload of emotions too much to bear. 'And I can't say anything cause I didn't even know the man. If Dooku had never come….'

"Nora, why are you out here?" Echo comes out to find her when he couldn't find her inside.

"I can't be in there. I don't belong in there. I never knew Tanner, and in a way Dooku's plan led to his death. I can't be in there." Nora looks away with tears.

"Nora you can't blame yourself for Tanners death. Oliver killed him not…." Echo starts.

"But if Dooku had never been trying to find me, Oliver wouldn't of found out and then then…." Nora cries into his chest and says "How can I face Ariel knowing that?"

Echo puts and arm around her and says "She'll understand, she is your friend. She never blame you for this, it was all Oliver and Dooku's fault."

Nora tried to take that in but still couldn't go back in, then….

"Look~ Nora." Ariel says drunkenly pointing to her.

"Ariel I'm so sorry." Nora looks over at her friend.

"Sorry? Sorry you scared all the kids? Or that your finder is a Sith and turned Oliver to the dark?" Ariel looks a bit cold.

"Ariel that's not…" Fives starts looking at her shocked.

"Ariel it wasn't Nora's fault you know that. Oliver and Dooku…" Echo starts.

"Wouldn't have met if Dooku wasn't looking for her!" Ariel snaps cutting him off.

Nora felt tears fall at that and then she ran off.

"Nora wait!" Fives calls after her.

"Ariel how could you say that?" Echo looked upset as he tried to go and find her.

"Ariel how could you say that? It's not Nora's fault." Fives turns her to talk with him.

"How can you be on her side?" Ariel backs away from him. "I'M the one that lost everything! ME!" she shouts running for the water.

"Ariel! Ariel wait!" Fives races after her.

Too late. She dove and with a tail splash she was gone, leaving her heels on the beach.

'Ariel.' Fives sighs heavily as it starts to poor.

Meanwhile…..

Nora ran like crazy, she ran so fast she had accidently activated her powers. Making her run so fast that barley anyone could see anything but a teal blur.

'Where can I go. I did all this, I hurt them all. I….' With her thoughts in turmoil and her eyes covered in tear she never saw what happened next.

A slip of her foot was the first thing she noticed, then suddenly falling. Onto her back she felt herself slide and then slip down the muddy mound into a crevice.

She fell to her side using her arms to protect her head. And as she looked up all she could see was a slit of light through the crack of earth she had fallen from before feeling the heaviness in her eyes take to sleep.

With Ariel….

'I'm the one that is losing her home. And now I lost…' Ariel cries as she swims.

Seeing the drops above and feeling the water get colder she looks for a place to get warm. Or at least stay out of shark territory. As her necklace glows a bit, she sees a cave opening swimming into it.

"Was this a secret home?" Ariel looks around at what looks like a room.

'Think about that in the morning Ariel.' Ariel shivers a bit as she gets out of the water.

Seeing a fire pit she places some bits of wood in it and starts a small fire. Stripping off her soaked dress she places it on a hanger near the fire and wraps herself in a blanket.

'I went too far with Nora. It's not her I'm mad at, it's just…' Ariel cries again curled up by the warm flames.

The next morning Ariel woke up to a hooded figure being in the room with her. Her screaming as she tries to force push him to the wall.

"That won't work young one." The hooded figure fizzles a bit.

"Y-you're a hologram?" Ariel holds the blanket close staring a bit sharply at the hidden faced figure.

"I'm the keeper of this temple. Please change and meet me outside." He nods then pops over to a door she hadn't noticed before.

"I have to get back fast. So I think I'll just…" Ariel looks over at the pool to find the door was no more.

'W-what? How?' Ariel looks scared at that.

"Please come with me when done." The gruff sounding man pops out.

Ariel wasn't sure if she could trust this figure. But what choice did she have? She changed into her now dry clothes and with bare feet followed him. Then meets…

"Nora?" Ariel looks at her wide eyed, with another hooded figure with her.

A little while before…..

Nora awoke with a headache and said "Where am I…" She looked up but was no longer in the pit.

'How did I get here?' She looks around her at the strange room.

"Are you feeling better." Nora looks over and scream at an unknown hooded figure.

"Stay away from me!" Nora tries to crawl back but yells in pain.

"Stay still your hurt." The figure comes up and then starts to help with her wounds.

Nora sighed at that and asked "What, what am I doing here?"

"It rained yesterday. I brought you here so you wouldn't get sick. You fell pretty hard." The hooded figure glitched and Nora gasped.

"You're a hologram?" She looks on shocked.

"I am the keeper of this temple." He finishes wrapping her arm and then puts his arm out and says "Please fallow me."

Nora wasn't sure, but she didn't exactly have much else to do so she took his hand and went with him to a door.

When it opened….

"Nora?" Ariel looks at her wide eyed with another hooded figure with her.

"What are you doing here?" Nora glares.

"Now that you are both here. We can begin." The two figures morph into one, face still hidden.

"Start what?" Ariel stares at him sharply. "Why is your face hidden and why is there no way out of here?" she looks ready for a fight.

"Maybe if you let him talk, we'd know by now!" Nora growls.

After a few shouts back and forth, the figure just listening, they finally stop taking huffed breaths.

"If you're done." The man moves his hand and a door opens. "Please get started." He motions for them to go.

"What's in there?" Ariel still looks worried.

"The start or the end." The man pops out of existence again.

'That wasn't clear.' Ariel looks annoyed.

"Let's just get this over with. Even if the last place I want to be with is near you." Nora growls as she heads in.

Ariel huffing as she follows her.

The two entering to the room only to find…

"A dead end!?" They shout at the same time.

"The thing must be glitchy. Let's-" Ariel turns to see the door is gone.

"Looks like we're not getting out that way. Probably should have seen it coming." Nora sighs.

"Let's just look for a way out. You stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." Ariel sighs heavily as she goes to one side of the small room.

"Fine by me." Nora goes to her side of the room to find a way out.

After what felt like forever both sit leaning against the walls. There was no way out. At least not one they could find.

"Come on! Let us out of here! What do you even want?!" Ariel shouts stressed and still mad.

"I don't think he wants to be near us. You definably don't want company. Least of all mine." Nora looks away curled up.

"About that… I am sorry for my comments." Ariel curls up on her side tired and hungry.

"Aren't you mad at me? That's what you said at the funeral." Nora raises a brow.

"I am mad. But not at you." Ariel answers honestly.

"Then who?" Nora looks confused.

"I'm mad at the caretakers for not telling the truth. I'm mad at Oliver for making his choices. I'm mad at Dooku for hurting you. And I'm mad at me." Ariel buries her face behind her knees at the last bit.

"Yourself, what did you do?" Nora looks surprised.

"Because I want to mourn the loss of Tanner and Oliver. How can I want to mourn someone that isn't dead? Let alone did that without a second thought." Ariel cries again. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you got pulled into all this. You must hate me. If I hadn't brought you with me then…" she weeps.

Nora looks on shocked at this and then goes on over to sit next to here. She then starts to pat her friends back.

Ariel keeps crying a bit. She was so hurt and confused on how to feel.

"I was never mad about that you know, and it was never your fault." Nora tries to explain.

"B-but all that happened and I still…" Ariel hics.

"Look Oliver was with you since the start, of course his betrayal hurts and the one you know now isn't the one you knew before so it hurts. In a way you did lose the Oliver you know? So you have a right to mourn. Just don't let it overtake you. As for Tanner, I never met him but the people we love, they're memories are always in our hearts and we can always carry that part of them with us." Nora explains.

"Why are you helping me?" Ariel rubs her tear stained eyes looking at her friend.

"Cause I don't want you to hurt no matter how mad I am at you. And no, it's not exactly that you blamed me but that you yelled at me. I don't like that you know." Nora cries a bit.

"Sorry." Ariel looks really sorry.

"It's fine, you did apologize. Sorry I got nasty. I just get defensive when people mess with my feelings. I'm not all happy with Dooku either and don't you dare blame yourself on this. He was after me and would have done something else to someone else no matter where I was. Sadly, your family had to suffer because of me." Nora looks away saddened.

"You're our family too. Don't doubt that please." Ariel looks at her friend softly.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." Nora smiles still with a few tears.

The two hugged then and suddenly a door appears.

"It opened." Ariel looks at it surprised.

"Guess we passed the trail; only makes sense he used the door thing. Must be a preference or something." Nora grabs her friend's hand and pulls her over.

"Maybe he just wanted us to have a timeout." Ariel laughs a bit at that, recalling Tanner used to do that when the kids fought.

-Memory: 'Now you two can stay here until you talk it out.' Tanner looks at them a bit scoldingly as two kids refuse to look at one another sitting on either side of a bed.-

'It always worked.' Ariel has a sad smile at that.

Once they reach it, they both take a side and open it. It's another room but there's some sort of puzzle in it. Once they step in the door disappears again.

"Man this guy likes his disappearing doors." Nora chuckles.

"You're laughing?" Ariel looks surprised.

"I can't help it; it kind of reminds me of a kid." Nora shrugs.

"Or someone in love with magic tricks." Ariel laughs recalling Tanner doing them.

'He often cheated with his ability.' Ariel giggles a bit at the memory of him porting an egg or toy to his hand.

As they walk in, they take a closer look at the weird puzzle on the wall.

"It looks like a bunch of pictures." Nora touches one and it comes off.

"What are we supposed to do?" Ariel looks at the wall confused.

"I guess we have to move it around. But where does it go?" Nora looked to find if there was another like it, but no luck. It was a picture of a bird with a strong beak.

"Hey look a hippo." Ariel giggles at the picture.

"Wait that might work!" Nora says excitedly as she grabs the picture and puts it together on the spot. The spot then glows a blue color.

"How do they go together?" Ariel looks surprised.

"It's a symbiotic relationship. Birds tend to help large mammals with flies and stuff. The bird gets an easy meal and the large mammal gets itchy free skin." Nora smiles.

"But there's no door." Ariel looks around confused.

"Maybe we just have to keep looking." Nora looks on excitedly wanting to see if there were more animal ones.

"Oh look! I have a guy here." Ariel takes a photo of a young man down.

"I found a girl." Nora calls, the picture showed the girl in the same sitting position as the guy.

The spot then had a small purple glow to it. The girls smiling at the match.

They found a few others. Helping each other find the pair.

"Last one." Ariel looks at the photo of a baby.

"I found a pair of parents this has to be it!" Nora calls excitedly.

With that the lights intersected, turning white. Then a door opened to their left. The girls racing for the light thinking it might be the sun.

"A glass door?!" Ariel shouts seeing the outside but a thick see through door blocking the way.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Nora groans.

"This is actually very simple." Calls a less gruff and actually familiar voice. "Or have you forgotten the basics you were taught?" the man removes his hood.

"T-Teddy?" Ariel covers her mouth with tears dripping again.

"Hi there Selke." The man smiles at her. "And it's good to meet you Nora. I must say you're just as fiery as Ariel said." He looks at the other girl softly.

"You told them I was fiery." Nora raised a brow at her friend.

"H-how? How is this?" Ariel looks at him, really wanting to hug the image of the man.

"Tanner O'lik found this place when they all first crashed. It had been an Atlantean temple actually, but after a bit of reprograming he made it a sort of friend trail temple." The figure brings up a silent video of Tanner finding the place and working on fixing things.

"But why make this place, the kids already go through they're trails in the mountain. Why would this place be needed?" Nora looks on confused.

"He knew how hard this secret was for everyone and thought this would be a good way to test if the person could be trusted." Tanner explains. "Now all you have to do is use the force to open the door together. And please remove my matrix." He looks at them softly.

"What? No. I already lost you once to do that…" Ariel looks at him sadly.

"I can be put into a similar matrix. Put me into the ship and I can lead everyone to the temple safely." Tanner explains opening a door where a shimmering white crystal sits.

"Hey maybe when the trip is over we can put you in a holoroom. That way we can actually get to know each other." Nora became excited at the prospect.

"No." Tanner shakes his head. "The crystal, my matrix, will burn out after such a long trip. This will be goodbye."

"No. No I won't do it. I won't kill you again." Ariel turns away holding her arms a bit tight.

"Ariel, Tanner is already gone." The image walks over to her. "But this way. This way his truest last act could be protecting everyone he loved so much. Won't you grant him that Selke?" she turns to see those familiar soft eyes looking at her with the same warmth they always did.

"W-we'll have to do both at the same time, or the door will lock. Or you'll short out." Ariel sniffles.

"Thank you and goodbye my foundling." Tanner smiles at her before going into the wall.

"He was your founder, are you going to be….?" Nora looks over at her friend.

"I'll cry after we're done." Ariel sniffles a bit going over to the wall.

Nora goes over to the door. The two take a breath and count to three. Nora opens the door and Ariel removes the crystal.

"We did it!" The two cheer, hugging.

"You want to hold it?" Ariel looks at her softly offering the slightly large kyber crystal.

Nora looks on wide eyed but nods as she holds the crystal. It was warm like the man she had met would have bean and the way it pulsed; it was almost like a heartbeat. 'Thank you Tanner. I hope your resting peacefully.' Nora smiles as she then returns it to her friend.

The two then head back. Returning they find everyone in a tizzy.

"You're okay!" Mal and Tammy hug them close. "Don't ever scare us like that!" they lecture moving them back a bit then hug them again.

"A-aunties… air." Ariel hits their arms lightly.

"Ca-n't… breath." Nora tries to push away.

"Sorry." They let them go.

"Where were you two? Do you know how worried we were?" Tammy looks like a lecturing mother.

"Everyone is still out looking for you." Mal adds with a sad expression.

"Sorry." The two girls droop their heads a bit.

"Well at least you're safe." Mal sighs with relief and a small smile. "You two can explain over a hot meal." She motions for them to come in.

"I'll tell the others they're fine." Tammy sighs heading into town.

The girls explain what happened when the others get back. Their fight and afterwards, showing the crystal.

"Still looking out for us. Huh Tanner?" Lock gently touches the stone with his fingertips.

"That playful and adorable fool." Tammy has a few tears in her eyes.

The two had never said. But it was clear they had feelings for one another. They were just too used to their old ways to say anything.

Mal hugs her close knowing how this must hurt her. Tammy taking her friend's comfort.

"I'll install him." Anakin touches the crystal, but Ariel grabs it first.

"U-um…" Ariel looks at him sad and a bit pleading.

"I will be extremely careful, I swear it." Anakin holds out his hands with a soft expression.

Ariel hugs the crystal for a moment then hands it over. Nora hugging her as Ariel lets out the last of her tears getting to say goodbye this time.

"Alright everyone. Time to get the last of our things on the ship." Lock stands motioning for everyone to get ready.

They all head off to get their last bags and boxes.

With the girls…

"Time to go away for a bit mom." Ariel looks at the image for a moment before turning off the box and placing it in a bag.

"Need help with anything?" Fives knocks on the door looking a bit hopeful.

"There is one thing." Ariel heads over to him. "Please don't be mad at me for what I said." She whispers hugging him lightly.

"You were sad. That's all." Fives whispers kissing the top of her head.

"Nora I was so worried." Echo held her close.

"I'm sorry I ran away." Nora cried into his chest.

He rubbed her back and says "You were scared and sad. I understand completely." Echo holds her close and just wanting to take in her scent and make sure she was truly there.

Everyone heads to the ship. Going to their assigned rooms, many bunking with each other at the moment. Anakin assuring it would only be for a day with the crystals power.

"Ariel are you ready?" Nora looks a bit sadly at her friend.

"Yeah, just saying my last goodbyes." Ariel rubs her fingers over the height pencil marks on the wall. "Let's go now." she turns with a small smile.

Nora nods, glad to see she's okay but to tell the truth. She was a bit afraid of what was too come.

"Alright everyone. Here we go!" Anakin turns on the ship heading up and into hyperspace as soon as they break the atmosphere.


	11. Chapter 11

As they waited to arrive everyone just tried to enjoy the trip the best they could. The little kids mostly looking out at the passing by stars, the guys trying to explain how hyper speed goes, and the caretakers reminiscing and wonder how much coruscant has changed.

Nora on the other hand was trying to hide under her bed.

"You okay?" Ariel looks at her worried.

"I'm really scared." Nora whimpers.

"Really? Why?" Ariel looks a bit confused.

"Remember how I hate heights and refused to go on any coaster rides? That's how I'm sort of feeling right now."

"Oh Nora I'm sorry." Ariel rubs her back.

"Also, I'm kind of surprised I'm really here. On a ship, heading to another galaxy. Leaving everything behind. I'm scared." Nora shivers.

"Hang in there." Ariel tries to keep her calm.

At that moment the guys come in.

"Hey there." Fives knocks on the door as they come in.

"We just wanted to check on you both." Echo says as he sees Nora whimper under her sheets. "What's wrong?" Echo rushes up worried.

"Is she okay?" Fives looks over as he goes to snuggles Ariel.

"She's feeling uneasy about flying and being in space." Ariel nuzzles into Fives taking in their secret moment.

"Oh Nora I'm sorry. I should have thought more about how this would affect you." Echo looks sadly.

"It's not your fault. I had to make my choice and I couldn't stay back, not with Dooku after me." Nora shivers at that, a few tears in her eyes.

Echo pulls her into rub her head and says "Oh Nora." Echo almost felt guilty about getting them in all this but either way Dooku would have come. "I wish I could do something for you."

"Could you just hold me?" Nora whimpers.

"While I can, but we'll be checked on a few times." Echo says sadly.

"Maybe Kix should look her over." Fives suggests looking at the poor girl.

"I'll go get him." Ariel pecks Fives cheek going out to get him.

"I'll show you the way." Fives goes with her.

Nora whimpers still as she snuggled into Echo who looked about before kissing her and said "I'll do whatever I can to help you on this new journey. I promise."

Nora felt comforted by those words "I hold you to that Echo." She sniffs.

Not long after…

Kix came in with some medicine for her and says "It's not unusual to get space sickness so don't be ashamed about it. A few of my brothers have gone through it and a few of the others here I've already had to give some to. You'll be okay in no time."

"Thanks Kix." Nora takes the medicine as she lays back down.

"If you need anything else just call me. Ariel please keep an eye on her will you. After all that's happened, I don't want her to overstress." Kix looks at the said girl.

"Right." Ariel nods.

Kix nods and then smiles at poor Nora before he leaves.

"You want anything?" Ariel pats her back.

"I want snuggles from Echo." Nora whines but a bit sleepily.

"Sorry, can't give you that right now." Ariel shakes her head a bit, still trying to comfort her.

"Kix sensed weird." Nora say a bit more tired.

"Really? How?" Ariel looks a bit surprised.

"Sad…but…happy." Nora finally dozes off from the medicine.

'Sleep well.' Ariel smiles at her friend before slinking into her cot.

With the guys…

"I hope she's doing better." Echo sighs.

"She'll be okay. Ariel's with her." Fives pats his shoulder.

"I know I just, I wonder how she'll do once we get there as well. It's going to be a big change." Echo sighs.

"It will for all of them." Fives sighs getting ready for bed, careful about his bandages.

Suddenly Kix came in and says "Thanks for telling me about Nora. She looked really out of it."

"Is she going to be okay?" Echo looks worried but tries to hide his true concern.

"Anything wrong?" Fives looks a bit worried himself.

"She'll be fine, I made sure she'd fell asleep fast. Poor girl's left everything for this trip. But with Dooku after her she wouldn't have been safe back there." Kix sighs sadly.

"That's true. I can't believe a sleemo like him could be her founder." Echo glares.

"It's hard to believe a Sith like that could be her founder." Fives huffs taking off his boots.

"This was back before Dooku was a Sith. And jedi bonds are confusing. We could ask the general about it. Right now, I think rest is the best idea for her. Probably for all of us." Kix starts to think and then sigh as he lays down.

"Hey Kix are you okay? You seem down." Echo looks worried.

"Yeah you're a bit out of it." Fives looks worried again.

"It's nothing really." Kix tries to hide his blush.

At that Echo felt the hairs on his back stand, but shakes it off "Kix we're your brothers, you can tell us anything."

"No judgments." Fives nods.

Kix looks around and then whispers "I… I kind of got some feelings for Nora."

The two looked surprise at this.

'I knew it.' Echo sighed worried.

'Oh boy.' Fives does the same.

"I know it's against the rules but it's hard. A lot of the others feel the same about the girls."

The two looked up surprised at that.

'Hardcase I know but is there anyone else?' Echo looks worried.

'Jessie and Cap too?!' Fives panics inside a bit.

"I've probably said too much. I shouldn't be putting this all on you guys." Kix covers his face.

At that Echo got up and hugged him saying "Kix no matter what we're brothers. This is going to be hard for everyone, but we'll stick together no matter what." And Echo meant it, he felt bad he was hiding his relationship from them, but he would do what he can for his brothers.

"Always." Fives nods with a sad smile.

Kix nodded at that and then headed to sleep. The two did the same though felt a bit worried. 'Will we have to hurt our brothers just to be with the girls we love?'

Like Anakin thought, they reached Coruscant early the next morning. Parking in one of the temple bays.

"Wow. Look at that. Is that a droid?" The kids look ready to run off.

Lock stops them using two fingers to whistle.

"I understand you're excited and want to explore. But this is a perfect time for us to remember our going out rules. Rule one is…" Lock looks at all of them.

"Pick a buddy!" They cheer.

"Very good." Lock nods. "Rule two?" he holds up two fingers.

"Stay with your buddy!" they call again.

"Rule three?" Lock holds up another finger.

"Listen to uncles and aunties!"

"Well behaved they are." A little green man appears next to Lock.

"Master Yoda, it's been a long time." The three caretakers nod to him, their sabers back on their sides.

"See you, nice it is." Yoda nods to them. "Your message glad we were to get." He smiles at them softly.

"Sorry it took three months. But repairing the ship was difficult." Anakin sighs looking at the Frankenstein he parked.

"Safe you are. Counsel wish to meet you they do." Yoda looks at all of them.

"We have to get our kids settled first." Mal looks at all of them.

"Rooms for youngones we have. Olders, at the embassy they will room." Yoda explains.

"What? They're not staying with us? No!" The kids pout.

"Hey. Hey. We came all at once and in a big group, it's understandable we'd be somewhere else." Ariel pats some of their heads as do the others.

"But we'll make sure to see you all, okay?" Nora pats some of the others' heads.

"We'll help you m-" Fives starts until he feels two arms grab him.

"You're getting that saber cut looked at properly." Rex and Kix drag him off, each taking an arm.

"No. I'm fine. I…" Fives struggles a bit looking to the others to help as he's dragged away.

'Sorry Fives, but it's for the best.' Ariel looks where he left a bit sadly.

'He really is stubborn.' Nora chuckles.

'Really Fives you know you can't fight it.' Echo sighs at his brother's tantrum.

"Hover truck waiting for you it is. Take the youngones we will." Yoda nods to the adults.

"Thank you." They nod to him then start to load their things up.

Arriving the girls are taken to where their rooms will be by a young woman. While the guys followed a young man in a different direction.

"And this will be your room apartment. The droids should be put with your things soon and if you need anything else just call the front desk." The woman leaves two key cards on the table by the door.

"Thanks." The girls nod to her.

The woman giving a bow before leaving. As soon as the door closes…

"Look at that view!" Ariel runs over to the large window in their living room/ kitchen. "We should use the device to show your family our new loft!" she twirls then falls laying down on to the big sleeper couch in front of a fire pit.

"It does look great, they'll be glad we're somewhere nice. I just don't like the idea of being somewhere with no nature. It's creepy." Nora frowns at the sight.

"It is kinda weird. But not every planet will be like this." Ariel sits up stretching a bit.

"Guess we'll just have to adjust. Maybe someday we'll land on a planet with just nature." Nora chuckles as she gets her device ready.

"Or all water." Ariel does the same sitting next to her friend.

As she activates the holocom, her family's image pops up and they start with several questions.

"Did you get there safe? Your room looks incredible. Are those flying cares?! What aliens have you met?" Nora chuckles at that.

"Yes we got here safe, yes our room is pretty awesome, yes those are flying cars, and don't say alien say beings. We don't want to offend anyone." Nora says the last part seriously.

"Oh right sorry that would be rude." One of her brothers says.

"It'll take time for all of us to get used to that." Ariel smiles at them.

"Ariel, have you found anything out about your family? Are they all mermaids too? Hey maybe like Ariel you're a princess, chuckle." They ask.

"Not yet." Ariel shakes her head a bit. "And I doubt the last one will happen." She laughs a bit.

"I don't know I think the last ones a big possibility with you since you've always been so regal and catching all the boys' eyes." Nora chuckles.

"Yeah right. If that does happen, I'll wear a tiara for a week." Ariel laughs making a bet with her friend.

"Well we'll figure it out soon. We're going to meet with the Jedi big wigs and then figure out who we are, about our powers, and all that." Nora explains.

"Just be careful sweetie. Don't let them do anything you don't believe in. Tell us how it goes. Hey show us a bit more around your apartment first."

"Sure, you know we're going to get a droid in here." Nora smirks.

"No way! You're playing with us." Her bothers call.

"It's true…" Nora talks more as she shows them around.

'I wonder if I'll get to have talks like that with people someday.' Ariel ponders a bit sad yet also hopeful.

Later…

It was soon time to go to the temple and meet the Jedi council.

Nora was nervous, but she could see Ariel was even more so. 'She is about to see if she has family, blood family that is.'

Nora takes her friend's hand "Hey I got you." Smiling to comfort her.

"Thanks." Ariel smiles softly gripping her hand a bit tight.

They soon make it to the temple and get down.

With the guys in the medbay…

"Come on I'm fine!" Fives shouts wanting out.

"Fives I will strap you down if you don't stop moving!" Kix yells.

"Fives I'd do as he says, he looks serous." Echo looks worried at the medics throbbing head vein.

"Seriously Fives don't cause Kix to get sick just because you can't take a few needles." Rex chuckles.

'Really they get too much satisfaction from this.' Fives is a bit red at that.

The two laugh at that as Kix says "Oh I won't need to get sick, not if I drug him." Kix glares.

"You wouldn't." Fives eyes his older brother.

"He would." The other two say seriously.

Kix was a nice guy but if you didn't fallow his medical expertise you would face his wrath.

"Fine." Fives sighs sitting back tense.

'Come on Fives just a little longer and we'll see the girls.' Echo smiles at him to reassure his brother.

'Just get it over with.' Fives tries to keep from freaking out.

With the girls…

They were about to enter the council room as the caretakers looked at them.

Mal said "You two are nervous?"

The two nod and Anakin says "Don't worry most of the council is pretty calm. Just watch out for Windu, he can be a bit hardheaded."

The two nodded at that and then they all went in. Nora glared lightly at the thought of the man that suppressed her powers in the first place. 'Why? Why did he do it?'

'Here we go. Finally, I get to learn about her.' Ariel feels excited and scared as they enter.

Once inside the council mostly looked on seriously.

'Aqua?' Kit felt his heart jump at the sight of Ariel as he keeps his poker face. 'This isn't possible. It's not.' He inwardly scolds himself.

Windu looked on as if nothing affects him, but on the inside 'It can't be, Skywalker told us but to sense it. And why does she look familiar? Something about her face…' Windu couldn't place it at the moment but he's seen that face before, but on another person.

Yoda then said "Welcome you I do. Master Yoda I am and much we have heard of you all. Anything to declare have you?"

At that the caretakers nodded and Lock said "I understand we have betrayed the Jedi way by attaching ourselves, but we do not regret our action. And so we have decided to become Grays and the children and young adults with us have chosen that path as well. Please do not force them into the Jedi way. They have known nothing else."

"They are our younglings. Do not take them from us. We have raised them since they were children." Tammy looks on pleadingly. The children holding on to they're caretakers and the elders seeming to look like they would defend them if anything happened.

They all looked at each other uncertain but Yoda then said "Forced to choose our ways we will not. A different way you all had to live with these younglings as you had to escape from a sith. Adapt to a new world you had to, now the children must adapt to a new galaxy. Nothing to fear you have, children we will not take from you."

They all sigh and smile at this, the kids cheering.

They then let many of the children and older ones ask questions and such before they were escorted out so they could talk about more pressing matters. Nora and Ariel being two of them.

Once gone Yoda looked on sadly and said "One of our own lost to Dooku he was and one of your younglings turned by Dooku he was."

The caretakers look on sadly and nod.

"We should have told them the truth sooner." Mal feels tears in her eyes.

"You don't know that Aunty Mal." Ariel shakes her head a bit.

"We cannot be certain of that Selke, for all we know the truth at a younger age could have helped him manage better. Perhaps saved him from Dooku." Lock looks down sadly.

Kit feels a drop in his gut 'Selke?'

Nora felt the strange sensation and looked at Kit. 'He kind of looks like that fish man in the pictures. I wonder if he knew Ariel's mom.'

Windu then said "For now there's nothing we can do. We simply have a new enemy and must face him when the time comes."

At those words Nora felt strange, like a punch to the gut as she bent over.

"Nora? You okay?" Ariel looks at her friend worried.

"I know you, I know that signature. Windu…" Nora pants at that.

Windu looks over and as "Yes how…"

Nora glares at him and says "I was told, I was told you repressed my powers… Why?"

'I'm here Nora.' Ariel holds her hand, reminding her she's not alone.

Nora flinched, so much emotion.

"I did what I thought was best. Your power is too dangerous and with such an emotional and unstable mindset that I read I knew you were better off never…" Windu starts.

"You Jerk!" Nora growls.

"That's wrong on many levels!" Ariel shouts herself making a few things float around them.

The caretakers glared at him as did Anakin. Windu didn't know what he had unleashed.

"Nora has autism. A mental disorder that makes it hard for her to do certain things, but she is remarkably bright and talented. She is not unstable, just thinks differently. So, I suggest choosing your words more carefully 'master' Windu." Tammy glares.

Windu's eyes were popped out as others held in their chuckles. Not many had the gall or guts to talk to Windu that way, so it was a little refreshing to see the man get it stuck to him a few times.

"Another matter we best discuss now. Apologies for master Windu's behavior. Much he must learn." Yoda give a slight glare making the human man look like a scolded child. Anakin was having the best day seeing this.

As for Nora, she just couldn't even look at the man. She still felt sick for what happened and what he said.

"You okay?" Ariel looks at her friend worried.

Nora just nodded, she wanted to be here for her friend.

Yoda then said "Miss Ariel it is. Much we must tell you of your family we do. Master Kit Fisto was a close friend of your mother he was. Help give you the information he can. Leave the rest to him I will." Yoda nods.

"Thank you master Yoda. Hello Ariel, it's an honor to meet you." Kit said with a kind yet somewhat sad smile.

"Y-you as well." Ariel nods to be polite.

'I can't hold it.' Ariel lets a breath out.

"How did you know my mom? Why were you in the photos? What was she like when she was here? Do I have other family?" Ariel lets everything out that was on her mind all at once looking at him with big eyes.

'That's too much at once isn't it.' Ariel feels her face heat up as she takes a breath.

But then she feels a cool hand on her shoulder. Looking up she sees Kit with a gentle smile on his face.

"Your mother and I came into the temple at the same time and raised through the ranks together. I was in the photos because I often went to see her. As for how she was here… well she was a free spirit." Kit has a small sad laugh at that. "And yes. You have family in this galaxy. Two grandparents and two uncles; your mothers older and younger brother." Kit answers in order and in a calm voice.

As relief washed over her and the anxiety faded, Ariel fell to her knees in the room.

"Ariel!" Nora gets on her knees to check on her.

"I'm sorry. Was that too much to answer at once?" Kit looks worried of overwhelming the girl.

"C-can I ask for stories about her sometime?" Ariel looks up at the man with misty eyes.

"Ask me anything at any point." Kit pats her head lightly.

"Could we call her family, so she can get to know them maybe." Nora pleads for her shaken friend.

"Send a message we will. Time it will take though." Yoda nods to them.

"Why?" The caretakers look surprised and confused.

"The Atlanteans are allies, we wouldn't want the royal family being put in danger. So, we have to scramble the message." A blue Twi'lek female answers.

"Royal family? Why would you need to tell them?" Ariel rubs her teary eyes.

"My dear, the royal family IS your family." A large headed man answers.

"W-what?" Ariel looks stunned. "T-this is a joke right? Aunties and Uncles put you up to this didn't th-" she turns to see the three of them shocked.

"Really did you guys keep that as well?" Nora glares at them.

"We didn't know." Mal shakes her head lightly.

"We knew she was from Atlantis and from a well off family. But we didn't know about that. I swear." Lock holds a hand over his heart with the other raised, though their shock said it was true.

"There's footage of the day she renounced the thrown in our archives if you'd like to see it." A green woman dressed in all black says.

"Yes. Can I go now?" Ariel jumps up at that anxious to know more.

"I can take you." Kit smiles at her softly.

"Thank you." Ariel smiles herself glad to meet a friend of her mother's.

Kit then brought the two of them to the library. Introducing them to the head of the library, a sweet old lady, and she brought over the disk with the footage they wanted.

"Are you ready for this?" Nora looks excited for her friend.

"I… I'm nervous. I've fantasized for so long and now…" Ariel looks at the disk in her shaking hands.

"Being nervous is fine. She was as well." Kit pats the back of her head lightly.

"She was?" Ariel looks at him with shaking eyes.

"She made her choice, but she was scared about whether it was right for all. She was also scared for what fate had instore for her. No one is truly free from fear Selke." Kit continued the soothing motion.

"Master Fisto…" A young kid that looked similar to him came over, stopping as he saw what was going on.

"What is it youngone?" Kit stops and let's go as he walks over to the eight year old boy.

"You promised to teach us the high dive today." The boy pipes a bit shyly.

"That's right I did." Kit ponders glancing at the boy and Ariel.

"I'm okay now. Thank you." Ariel smiles motioning for him to go.

"If you need to talk, I'm a com away." Kit straps his leather bracelet com over her right wrist.

"Thanks." Ariel smiles as he heads off.

"He seems really attached to you." Nora looks on a bit skeptical. 'I thought jedi weren't supposed to be attached to anyone.'

"I think he just wants to be nice since he was friends with my mom." Ariel gently moves her fingers over the band.

'Is that why I feel a kinship with him already?' Ariel ponders.

"Hey are we going to see it?" Nora looks at her confused.

Taking a deep breath Ariel pops it in. They see a light pink tailed and white finned college freshman looking woman swim up to a post. A crown on her head with pearls around her neck and fancy light fabrics around her waist and tube top she was wearing.

'She really looks like royalty.' Ariel looks at her, unable to tear her eyes away from the screen.

'Wow, Atlanteans have style.' Nora's looks on in shock.

Aqua made an announcement to her people. Saying how she loved her land and family. But felt a different calling. As she placed her crown down on a nice pillow she picks up her saber showing it to be a pale-yellow double blade as she swore to protect all worlds with the same love she had for her home and protect the people as if they were her family.

At the end an old bearded man and kind dark skinned woman same up to her hugging her close. Saying how they're proud of their daughter's choice and her call to do more. A strong looking young man with a dark blue tail swims up saying how he will be taking the crown and a white tailed boy swims up saying how he was going to be a guard when he grew up.

Then the recording ends with the family standing with one another, Aqua hugging the blue finned boy kissing his face as their parents standing next to the oldest child proud of him.

"This happened when mom was eighteen. I wonder what they're like now." Ariel looks at the screen with a mix of happiness and sadness.

"Older most likely and they weren't upset for her leaving the royal line, they'd probably be ecstatic to see you." Nora smiles at her friend.

"D-do you think so?" Ariel flushes a bit but hopeful.

"They better or I'll start my own personal war." Nora crosses her arms.

"Please don't. They may just need time, I mean to them I most have been dead all this time." Ariel pleads.

"Fine I'll behave. I want to be there for you. As for now." Nora looks around and whispers "Let's go check on the guys. Make sure Fives hasn't tried a jail break." Nora chuckles.

"I could use a snuggle." Ariel nods with a small smile.

With that they head off.

Meanwhile…

Windu was meditating in his room.

'That face, I've seen it before on another. But where?' Suddenly the image of a woman with very dark tan skin appeared in his mind, long silky black hair, and her eyes, her eyes large and brown.

At that Windu opened his eyes as he sweats and gasped. 'No it can't be, it's been centuries, there's no possible way…'

Windu then looked at an old Aztek bracelet that was dusted over in time. He came up to it and took a hold of it.

His mind twirled to the past. A black whole, a ship crash. His wounds healed. A woman with a kindness that pierced through his stone heart. And a night of his past he never thought would come back to him.

Windu put the bracelet to his head and thought 'The only way she would have my powers is if she inherited my powers. This Nora girl is a descendent of Zyanya's, a descendant of mine.' At that he had held the bracelet so tight it had broken and the beads falling to the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

As the girls walked down the halls to the medbay Nora stopped suddenly and looked around.

"What's up?" Ariel looks at her friend confused.

"I sensed something, some sort of sorrow." Nora frowns.

"Who?" Ariel looks around confused and worried for whoever it is.

"I don't know." Nora shook her head.

"There you two are." They both looked over to find Rex smiling at them.

"Hey Rex." Nora smiles.

"Hi Rex. Is Fives okay?" Ariel waves slightly.

"We're okay, and Fives is behaving, finally." Rex rolls his eyes.

The girls laugh at that, knowing how he hated to sit still.

"Mind if we visit him? We'll make sure he doesn't try a jail break." Nora smirks.

"We can even be guards if needed." Ariel giggles at the idea.

"Sure go on ahead and see him, but the guarding shift won't be needed. Echo always makes sure Fives stays in line while in medbay." Rex chuckles.

As they walk Rex then said "I heard the council gave you all some information. I hope I'm not intruding but, how did it go?" Rex looks over a bit worried at them.

"Well…" Ariel explains what happened.

"A princess? Should have guessed you were royal. Most royals have that regal look you have on you." Rex smirks.

'Do I really?' Ariel flushes a bit.

"What about you Nora? How'd your time go?" Rex flushes after realizing what he said to Ariel.

Nora looked away and said "Mine didn't go to well. Windu is just as bad as Dooku. He may not be a sith but… But he surpassed my powers because of my autism. He called me an unstable and over emotional mind." Nora feels tears at this.

Rex looks shocked at this "He what? Nora we're sorry to hear that. But we don't see that at all about you. You took on Dooku and won, not a lot of jedi can say that. And like we said general Windu can be a hard case. Don't let him get under your skin." Rex pats her shoulder.

Nora sniffs but nods saying "Thanks Rex."

"Anytime. You girls both know the guys and I are here for you two for anything." Rex smiles kindly at them.

The girls smile at that happily and then finally head to the medbay.

In the medbay…

"I'm glad you've calmed down. The faster you heal the faster we can see the girls." Echo smiles. Kix was out at the moment so they could speak freely.

"Well at least this gives us time to come up with a game plan." Fives sighs heavily.

"Yeah we do have to find a way to figure out how to make this work. We can't just hope to steal moments whenever we can." Echo frowns sadly.

"Yeah but how?" Fives ponders stroking under his chin.

"Maybe we could wear disguises when we go out with them. And General Skywalker already knows so we could always ask for a holoroom and he won't say a thing." Echo smiles at the idea.

"We could also ask to be their escorts. We do know the area pretty well." Fives thinks of something that would let them be around them often.

At that they started thinking of more ways for them to be with the girls without being caught.

"Hey Echo, guard duty going okay." Nora chuckles as she comes up to hug him.

"It's bean no problem, but I've missed you." Echo smiles.

"Missed you too." Nora kissed him at that.

"How's the patient?" Ariel smiles as she walks over to the bed.

"I'd be better with a kiss." Fives flirts.

Ariel giggles pecking his lips. She sits next to the bed holding his hand.

"Were you crying?" Fives sees the puffiness to Ariel's eyes.

"Happy tears mostly." Ariel smiles at him.

"Really what happened at the meeting?" Echo looks curios.

Nora smiles and says "Well you see…." She fills them in on it. Mostly Ariel's back story, she tell them later about Windu.

"A princess huh? It fits." Fives moves to kiss her.

Ariel stopping him as she and Nora let go of their guys. Moments later Kix enters.

"Oh girls, came to check on the restless one?" Kix eyes Fives.

"I haven't moved!" Fives announces with crossed arms.

"You better not. Those skin suiters need at least two days to start healing you. But you will have a scar." Kix warns as he starts working.

"A scar? Really?" Ariel looks at him sadly.

"Hey, I'll finally have one to show off." Fives chuckles. "And it will be a cool bolt of lightning." He smiles.

'Yeah, a long one.' Ariel still looks down sadly.

'Ariel… I wish I could take her hand.' Fives looks at her longingly.

'Poor Ariel she blames herself.' Nora looks on worried.

'I now Fives jokes to makes things seem okay, but I think that wasn't the best tactic right now.' Echo frowns sadly.

"Ariel? Are you there?" Kit calls over the com on her wrist.

"Y-yes?" Ariel answers, hoping she pressed the right button.

"I was wondering if you'd want to meet at the pool. I could tell you about Aqua and maybe show you a few moves." Kit relays.

"I'd really like that. I'll see you there." Ariel smiles signing off. "Oh… we were going to set up our rooms and have a movie night." She looks at her friend repentive.

"It's okay you've been waiting a long time for this." Nora smiles at her.

"I-I can tell Kit we should do it later." Ariel rubs her arm a bit.

'Kit?' Fives felt a small heart jump at that. 'No. No. She said her feelings while we were trapped.' He chases those thoughts away.

"Go already I can hang out with the boys while you're gone." Nora smiles.

"Thank you." Ariel hugs her. "I'll tell you everything when I get back!" Ariel runs out.

But then slinks back peeking in to Kix with a pleading expression.

"I'll show you the way." Kix sighs with a small smile.

Once Kix is gone Nora looks at them and says "So boys what should we do."

"Anything is fine as long as Fives doesn't move from that bed." Echo glares at his brother.

"Reg king." Fives huffs annoyed about being stuck.

Nora chuckles and says "Okay, how about some art?" Nora brings out a bag with paper and color pencils.

"Sorry it's not wood but I hope it will do." Nora smile.

"That's fine. I don't mind doing this." Fives takes a hold of it, starting a picture.

She gives the boys paper and some colors, and they all begin to draw. Fives seemed to be trying to draw the ocean; Nora was going for a field of fireflies, and Echo…

"Waugh Echo it's beautiful." Nora looks on wide eyed.

"That's amazing." Fives looks at it wide eyed.

"It's not that impressive." Echo flushes as he looks down at the picture he made of the forest trail back on Earth.

"Are you kidding? It looks almost like a photo." Nora looks on shocked.

"And really detailed." Fives nods.

"Um thanks." Echo flushes more.

Kix comes back in and says "Still haven't tried to escape? I'm impress, what did you do to keep him still?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Fives shouts annoyed again.

Kix ignored him as he looked at the picture "More art stuff. Maybe I'll use this on restless patients. That way I don't have to waist tranks on them." Kix crosses him arms.

"Want to try Kix?" Nora chuckles as she sees the guys glare.

Kix shrugs and says "Sure I have nothing else to do for the day."

So he started drawing as well, mostly stick figures, the guys laughed at him but Nora glared at them to stop it.

"Everyone has their own talent, they just have to find it. Kix is pretty good with sculpting, maybe if he gets some clay he'll do a pretty good job." Nora smiles.

"Clay, huh? That'd be interesting. Hardcase was good with that as well, he might like it. And keep him from trying to blow things up."

Suddenly they heard a small boom and Kix sighs "Speaking of which. I'll see you all later." Kix gets up as if on the war path.

"We'll miss you Hardcase." Echo does a fake salute.

"May he rest in peace." Fives does the same.

Nora starts laughing hard at that and thinks 'I think I'm going to like it here.'

At the pool hours later…

"Mom really did that?" Ariel giggles, her tail gently swishing in the water as they both sit on the edge of the pool.

"She was quiet the prankster." Kit chuckles himself at the story. "She always knew how to make the others around her smile." He smiles a bit sadly.

"You really miss her, huh?" Ariel smiles at him softly as she places her hand on his shoulder.

"I do." Kit nods placing his hand over hers, a softness to his eyes. "It's late, I should bring you back." He clears his throat standing and offering her help.

"Guess so." Ariel sighs making her legs appear.

Kit takes her back on his speeder. Ariel holding him around the waist as they zoom off. Stopping by a restaurant first so she has something to bring home for dinner.

"Thanks for helping. I'm still working on my Basic." Ariel is a bit red holding the bag of takeout.

"No worries, you did well on the translations. Credits can be tricky even for us natives." Kit pats her head lightly.

Something about that felt really nice. It was gentle and calming. Ariel felt at peace every time he did it.

"Well I should head in." Ariel sighs as they come to her door.

"Have good night Ariel." Kit gives a small bow.

"Um… you can call me Selke... i-if you'd like that is." Ariel is a bit flustered, not really sure why.

"Selke it is then." Kit smiles as waves heading off.

Ariel waves too, then heads in. Nora finishing up a call to home.

"Hey what's up you must have had a good time to be out so long." Nora smiles.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. But I brought dinner." Ariel holds up the bag smiling.

"That's fine I kept busy. I'll see you guys later okay, sleep well." Nora tells her family.

"Bye-bye. Have a good night girls." They sign off.

"So tell me what happened? I want to know everything." Nora looks over as she stretches out on the couch.

"He told me some stories about my mom. Oh he told me this story about a time they were on a snow planet as younglings and… and mom used her powers to make snowmen move about. She even spooked the teachers." Ariel giggles as she gives a few notes of the last story told.

"Haha that's pure gold, how did she do that?" Nora smiles.

"Well see…" Ariel starts when their doorbell rings.

"Anakin?" The girls look surprised to see him there.

"What are you doing here so late?" Ariel looks surprised.

"We started dismantling the ship and well… I thought you might want these." Anakin hands her pouch.

Ariel takes it and looks inside. Her eyes widen as she then holds the pouch close. It was the shard from Tanners crystal.

"Thank you." Ariel looks at him tenderly with misty eyes.

"Have a good night you two." Anakin nods heading down a different hall.

"So heading back to the temple now? You must be tired." Nora puts her hands in her pockets.

"No I have one last stop to make before retiring for the night." Anakin shakes his head lightly. "Oh, and the masters want to meet with you tomorrow to talk about making sabers. If you want that is." He recalls then heads off with a wave.

"So what are you going to do with the shards? They can't really be used anymore." Nora looks on worried for her friend knowing how much they meant to her.

"I have an idea." Ariel smiles still holding it close. "But first dinner." She looks back at the table with their food still waiting.

"Yes I'm starving." Nora smirks as she heads over to the table.

The two eat with Ariel telling her friend the stories she was told about her mom. In a way retelling them made them seem more real.

The next day….

The headed to the temple to talk to the masters like Anakin had told them. As they did Nora was ignoring Windu as much as she could. But she could also sense something off of him.

'Sadness, why is he sad? He insulted me.' Nora felt irritated by that and tried to ignore it.

'You really messed this up. Not that it matters. A jedi cannot have attachments. But Zyanya would probably be angry with you for what you did.' Windu internally sighed. For so many years he had kept her out of his head and now his resolve was breaking once more.

'Should I just tell her? No, she's been through so much and I… I don't want to be shoved away. Let me have this please. Let me at least look after her as a master.' Kit thinks as he tries to keep his thoughts from showing on his face or in the force.

"You wanted to see us?" Ariel gives a small bow, remembering her training.

"Time it is to see if ready for sabers you are. First sit, sense you we must." Yoda waves to the floor.

The two nod and sit down criss cross. As they do the jedi put their hands out, this sort of made them uncountable.

'What's this all about?' Ariel fidgets a bit with her heart pounding.

'Seriously what are they even looking for?' Nora feels nervous.

Then they stopped and put their hands down, they opened their eyes and then Yoda said "Strong in the force you both are. But both are still in different levels that you are. Ariel, ready for a saber you are, mastered your powers to a level where you are ready to do so. But new form of training you will need."

'New training?' Ariel ponders that.

Suddenly, Kit stood up and bowed "If I may, I would like to request the honor of continuing Miss Ariel's training. Her mother was a close friend of mine and with both of us being of underwater origins I believe I have the best chance to train her."

"I'd actually really like that. Having someone that I can relate to, if that's okay masters." Ariel keeps herself polite.

'Please please please.' Ariel internally chants.

Yoda takes this in and says "Good point you make master Fisto. Permission granted for your new padawan."

Kit looks at Ariel and smiles as he bows to her. 'Aqua, I promise to protect our child and make her strong. I will not lose her like I did you my love.'

"I'm in your care Master Fisto." Ariel nods to him.

'YES~' Ariel cheers inside.

Then Yoda looked at Nora and said "Nora, strong you are, but training you still need before the responsibility of a saber you can have. Believe master Windu would be the best option to train…"

"NO!" Nora growls as she stands.

"Sit down padawan." Windu gets up.

"I am not a padawan. And I am especially not yours. You insulted me, suppressed my powers. You are not qualified to teach anyone with such a horrid character. And anyway, even if he has the same powers I do, he suppressed them, so he'd be of no use to help me." Nora glared.

"Show some respect…" Windu starts.

"Respect is earned not gained!" Nora growls as she walks out.

"Nora…" Ariel starts to get up then stops looking at the others.

"Go, help your friend." Kit nods.

"Right." Ariel nods running after her.

Windu was steaming as he said "That ignorant little…"

"Master." Windu turned to his old student, Billaba.

"I believe you must calm yourself. She cannot control how she feels at the moment. Same as a founder and foundling are pulled to each other. A force sensitive child abandoned by a Jedi feels the need to retract from them. To her she feels you have shamed her, and you have. But you must be patient with this one. I believe she will do great things, but only if you give her the proper care and training. What I am trying to say is, your normal methods won't work with her." Depa Billaba smiles at her old master as he sighs.

Windu then thinks 'No they won't.'

-Flashback.

Windu walked around the jungle like land. He was uncertain of where he was and how to get off the planet. Not only that his arm was hurt. Then.

"AH!" He heard someone scream and by instinct he ran to the cry for help. As he reached the shout, he saw a her, Zyanya.

She was cornered to a tree by a large fierce looking cat, getting ready to pounce. Before it could though Windu used pushed his hand out and the creature was pushed back into a tree. This seemed enough to scare it off as it ran back into the jungle.

Zyanya looked over at Windu as if saying thank you but then Windu feel holding the pain in his arm. Zyanya rushed up and tried to ask if he was okay, "I'm sorry I can't understand you." Windu sighs.

Then Zyanya grabs some leaves to press on his wound "What are you." He sighed from the relief from his pain and then the woman began t speak once more as she helped him up and dragged him away till they made it to her village.-

Windu opened his eyes and thought 'Back then I had to do things a lot differently than I ever thought. Maybe I have to do so again.'

Meanwhile…

Nora rushed down the halls, not sure where to go. Then she found herself in the medbay.

Echo looked over shocked, as did Fives. Echo asked "Nora what's…" She didn't answer as she tackled into him and cried.

"Nora." Echo soothed her back and then as she calmed she told him what had happened yesterday at the meeting and right now. What Windu had said to her and done to her.

Echo felt his blood boil at that. 'The general did that to her? He said that to her and… and…' Echo had to take a deep breath as he held her close. He wasn't going to let her feel alone right now.

'I can't believe him!' Fives snarls inwardly.

At that moment Ariel rushed in.

"Nora, are you okay? Do you want to talk?" Ariel runs in heading to her with a worried expression.

"I just, I just wish they understood. I don't want to be near that that…." Nora couldn't find words for Windu's behavior.

"Hey don't you dare believe anything he said. He was wrong to suppress your powers. He doesn't know how wonderful you are." Echo kisses the top of her head. Not only to keep her calm but himself. He'd never been so angry in his life.

"General Windu has always been difficult and old fashioned. But even I'm annoyed at that." Fives huffs with crossed arms.

"I agree he shouldn't train you. But maybe someone else can, at least so you can master the basics." Ariel suggests.

"I don't think I can think of training. Who could I even trust in there?" Nora fumes.

"I get you're mad but it's for your safety and others." Ariel points to the threatening to fly surgical tools.

Nora looks surprised and takes a breath and says "I guess some of them I could train with. Anakin says his old master was looking for a padawan." Nora thinks of this, 'If anyone can handle Anakin maybe they could help me out.'

"We can talk to the council tomorrow before making my saber. For now…" Ariel starts.

"Wait your saber? You're making one?" Fives looks proud and lovingly at her.

"Yeah." Ariel nods a bit red. "I'm going to be making it tomorrow with K… Master Fisto." She explains.

"Congratulations. He's a really strong general from what we've heard from our brothers. And it will make sense with you two being able to work underwater." Echo nods approvingly and happy for his friend.

"He volunteered to teach me." Ariel has a twinkle to her eyes.

"Volunteered to teach you what? And who?" Kix comes in with a few papers.

"Master Fisto volunteered to be my teacher or I guess master is the right word." Ariel ponders.

"Congrats." Kix smiles at her. "And you Nora?"

"That's touchy at the moment." The guys say at once.

"They wanted to hand my off to that jerk Windu but I'm not letting him near." Nora grumbles.

"Hey how about we window shop for our apartment today and do some food shopping. Then later on tomorrow we can spring these two to be our pack mauls." Ariel smiles pointing at the two.

"Is it really springing me if it's my release day?" Fives sighs.

"You want extra time in here?" Kix eyes him.

"No." Fives answers quickly.

"Pluss it's time out of the medbay Fives, be happy for it." Echo smirks.

"We'll take it easy on you guys don't worry. See you tomorrow." Nora waves.

With that the girls headed out for a girls day. Luckily they were given Tanner's frozen account for the kids. It was pretty high after twenty years.

Ariel and the olders refused to take any. They wanted the kids and teens taken care of the best they could. All of them already know how to live on their own so they're okay.

Though Ariel was given her mom's funds. Which is nothing to sneeze at. According to the caretakers she has close to ten million in Earth money. But she still wants to be careful with it, that's her inheritance in many ways.

Grocery shopping…

"So what have the other collage students decided to do, any others decided to be gray jedi?" Nora asks.

"Actually all of them have decided to turn down the offer. They want to make lives here based on their skills they learned in school." Ariel looks over a fruit that looks like a golden apple.

"What about you, why didn't you go for photography and go for gray jedi instead?" Nora asked playing with the cart a bit.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel called to it like mom was." Ariel taps her crystal lightly. "What about you? Do you want be a Gray?" she turns to her friend as she adds a small bag of fruit to their cart.

"I want to help people, I don't know if gray is the appropriate word. I want to do good without those silly jedi rules about attachments and such. I don't see how that's gray. Anyway, you may think it's silly but I always liked super heroes and the idea of doing this is similar to that. Also, I don't have much of a choice. My powers are unstable, and I have a sith after me. But that doesn't mean I still can't work on my talents." Nora smiles.

"I don't think that's silly at all." Ariel looks over at some sort of fruit juice.

Nora picks up what looks like cereal and says "I hope they let me come when it's time to meet your family. It'd be so cool to see your home planet and meet them as well. Pluss I'm not leaving you alone if something happens. Which it won't." Nora adds so not to scare her friend.

"I'd really want you there with me too." Ariel smiles at her friend. "So, what are you thinking about a teacher?" she picks out some sort of meat.

"I'm thinking of going with master Kenobi. He trained Anakin and if he's patient enough to train him maybe he'll be good with me. I've talked with Anakin about him and he's good at animal connection and witty so we might get along." Nora smiles hoping it goes well.

"I think that'll be a great fit." Ariel smiles at her friend as she puts some sort of eggs in the cart.

Nora grabs some snacks that looks like gummies and says "Thanks, I hope so too. As for the boys, what are we really going to do with them tomorrow? Secret date?" Nora chuckles.

"Yup." Ariel giggles herself.

"They could show us around town as our escorts. Maybe get to know more about their lives before we met them." Nora smiles as she grabs what looks like blue milk. 'I don't think I want to know what this comes from.' She takes a sniff and it seems safe.

"That would be amazing." Ariel smiles as they head for checkout.

With that they finish up their shopping and head home for the night.

With the guys…

Echo was not happy, he was still fuming about what Windu did to Nora.

"You need to cool down Echo." Fives looks over some stuff on his tablet.

"I can't help it. It really bugs me that the general said that about her and that he was the one to actually suppress her powers. I know he must have thought that he was doing it for everyone's safety but in the end he did it because…" Echo couldn't even say it.

"Just try to think of something else." Fives continues with his project.

"I guess I'll feel better tomorrow when we spend time with them. What do you think they'll want to do?" Echo sighs.

"Shopping probably and exploring the city some. Oh, maybe we should bring them to that small park." Fives stops his work with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah that might work. It will help them get used to Curascont. I know Nora's probably upset there's no nature so a park might be a good place to go." Echo thinks.

"Yeah, and maybe the pet shop. Seeing some cute and fuzzies might help them feel at home." Fives ponders.

Suddenly Anakin came in "Hey how are you two doing?"

"Better sir." Fives nods to him.

"He'll be out tomorrow so he'll be just fine." Echo nods.

"Glad to hear that. I heard what happened with Windu, I know that attitude of his would come back to bite him someday." Anakin chuckles.

"It was pretty bad sir." Fives sighs heavily.

"Yeah Nora was crying after what happened." Echo frowns with a glare.

"He better watch it. I know how protective you all are with the girls." Anakin smirks.

The both flush knowing that what he really meant was 'I know how much you two love them.'

"Anyway Nora talked to me about who would be best to teach her. I recommended Obi-Wan. I think he'll be a good teacher for her." Anakin smiles.

Echo sighs at that and says "Thank you sir, I think he'll be a good teacher for her too."

"Yeah thanks." Fives nods.

"No problem boys and don't worry about Ariel either, master Fisto has always been a good teacher and kind man. He'll make sure Ariel gets the best saber fighting style on and off land. And he's protective of his students as well." Anakin nods before heading out.

"I'm glad the generals on our side." Echo smiles.

"Yeah." Fives sighs heavily.

"What's wrong Fives?" Echo looks worried at his brother.

"It's just… Ariel seems really close to general Fisto already. And he seems to… like her." Fives looks a bit sad.

"I'm sure she was just happy to meet a friend of her mother's and like the general said general Fisto is a good man so he'll be good to Ariel." Echo smiles hoping to calm his brother.

"Yeah I guess you you're right." Fives sighs with a small smile.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the next day and Nora was nervous about the meeting to come.

"I've got you." Ariel holds her hand.

Nora looks down and squeezes back saying "Thanks." Before they go in.

"There you two are." Kit smiles at them with a younger bearded man next to him. "Kenobi this is Ariel Weston and Nora Harper. Girls this is Obi-wan Kenobi." He introduces them.

"Hello there." Kenobi bows slightly.

"It's nice to meet you." Nora smiles and nods.

"Hello." Ariel nods.

"My goodness, you really do look like her." Kenobi smiles at Ariel warmly yet a bit sadly.

"You knew my mom?" Ariel's eyes widen a bit.

"Aqua was my master." Kenobi nods. "Until she was pregnant with you that is. I used to visit with Master Fisto and my other master Jinn." He explains.

"The boy!" The girls both connect.

"Boy?" Kenobi looks puzzled.

"Aqua's photo album." Kit explains.

"Oh I see. Yes, that was me." Kenobi nods. "And please feel free to ask me anything about her, I'll try to answer to the best of my ability." He smiles at her softly.

"Thanks." Ariel smiles at that.

"For now I suggest getting to know your padawan while mine and I make her saber." Kit suggests placing a hand on Ariel's shoulder.

"Kay. See you later Nora." Ariel waves.

"See yeah Ariel have fun." Nora waves.

With that the two head off to a meditation room. On the floor were boxes of different material.

"How do I know which one to pick?" Ariel sits on a pillow looking at it all a bit overwhelmed as she takes off her necklace.

"You'll know, just listen to your heart." Kit pats her head lightly.

Ariel nods then closes her eyes as she stretches out her hand. An image coming to mind. A hard porcelain sheath is what came to her mind and what it looked like. Slowly it came together around her crystal.

'It looks like…'Kit's eyes widened as he saw the finished saber.

"Wow, it's really there." Ariel smiles as she takes a hold of the floating just in front of her object.

It's a hard porcelain with a water lily carving in the middle of it. As for its look, it looks a lot like Kit's saber.

"Yes it is." Kit smiles softly at that. "Why don't we head to the pool to test it out?" he stands holding a handout for hers.

"Kay." Ariel smiles taking his hand.

In the garden…

Nora was surprised that the first place Kenobi took her was the garden. They both sat on a bench and Kenobi said "Now before we get started, I'd like to get to know you a bit more. I've heard a few things from Anakin. But he can overexaggerate at times."

Nora smiles and says "Do you mind if I ask things about you as well." Nora smiles.

Kenobi nods saying "Of course."

As they talked Kenobi was surprised that Anakin didn't overexaggerate his story this time. 'That really all happened.'

Nora looked somewhat down at this. "Are you okay."

"I know I shouldn't, but I still feel somewhat responsible for the death of Tanner and for Oliver turning. If Dooku had not been after me this wouldn't have happened." Nora looks down sadly.

"You should not blame yourself for the actions of others. Dooku is the only one at fault here. I have fought him many times and all he cared for is power and his masters bidding. It was a good thing he never got his hands on you as a child, I know what master Windu did was wrong but in a way, it did save you." Kenobi looks over with understanding.

Nora feels tears but says "I guess that's true. But his reason, it hurts."

"I know it does, but you must not let that keep you from doing your best." Kenobi pats her shoulder.

"I won't, truly it will help me do better. Cause I want to show anyone who doubts me I can do it." Nora glares slightly.

"Do not let that thought consume you, do not do it to show them they are wrong Nora, do it for you. Or as your heart seems to be saying, do it to do good." Kenobi smiles down at her.

Nora looks surprised at that but smiled as she nodded "So what's my first lesson."

Kenobi smirks and says "I heard you're quite good with animal connection. Would you mind showing me. You know that was one ability Anakin could never quite get."

Nora has to laugh at that and thinks 'Oh I'm going to like this guy.' Then she pulled her hand out and called out a few birds.

Kenobi smiled once more at this and thinks 'She just needs someone to help her believe in herself. And nurture her powers into their full potential. Though I worry, if I am truly the one to be doing that.

With that they continued to keep doing small jedi tricks to help Nora control her powers.

With the guys…

"Free!" Fives cheers as he steps out of the medbay.

"Remember to take it easy though. No heavy lifting for a week and your still not on shift for a few days." Kix warns.

"Right. Right." Fives waves heading off.

'Really now.' Kix sighs with a small smile.

"Thanks Kix we'll see you around." Echo nods and heads out.

"Onward to find the girls." Fives smiles at the idea of seeing Ariel.

'I'm finding a corner to steal a kiss.' Fives plans happily.

Echo shook his head at his brother's mischievous look. 'Though I can't say I can't wait to see Nora either. I wonder if we could snuggle for a bit.' Echo flushes at being close.

While walking they pass the pool. They could hear laughing and splashing. Looking inside they see Kit and Ariel having a splash war.

"I win." Kit catches her in a hug.

"No fair!" Ariel laughs as he tickles her.

'That's training?' Fives feels his heart drop at that.

'Fives clam down they're just playing, through I've never seen a the general and the commander play like this before.' Echo looks on confused.

"Are you going to come in?" Kit let's Ariel go as he senses them.

"We were just released from the medbay. You girls asked us to be your escorts around the city so as not to get lost." Echo remind her while Fives was trying to stay calm.

"Oh right shopping." Ariel gets up grabbing her robe before shifting to her legs. "Just let me change. I'll meet you guys at the garden to get Nora." She heads for the changing room.

"Tomorrow we start actual training, be ready and here early." Kit calls to her.

"Got it." Ariel waves with a smile heading off.

"We should get going sir." Fives nods heading out quickly.

"Goodbye general." Echo nods as he fallows.

'Does he have feelings for her?' Kit ponders having felt the conflicted feelings coming off of Fives.

In the changing room…

"Okay and this goes here." Ariel clips her new saber to her belt on her left.

(Ariel's outfit: a dark blue v neck t-shirt/ jean shorts/ white belt/ black sneakers/ her hair teased a bit with a water lily clip in her hair/ light blue eyeshadow on and pink lip gloss on)

'I hope he likes it.' Ariel smiles as she takes her bag looking at the little wrapped gift.

Just outside the main garden…

Fives hadn't talked the whole walk. He just looked annoyed.

'This isn't good Fives needs to cool down soon, but how?' Echo looks on worried when.

Then they heard laughing. They go over to find out what's going on and both bust out laughing.

"Come on don't just stand there guys, help me." Nora calls laughing as she was surrounded by butterflies.

"I told you not to overdo it." Kenobi laughed.

"Okay, okay, I admit it I was wrong now get them off." Nora keeps laughing.

The guys were shocked, it wasn't easy to get Nora to admit she was wrong.

'It seems general Kenobi was a good choice for her.' Echo tries to calm his chuckles.

'Looks like they're getting along.' Fives chuckles at this, calming down.

Suddenly Ariel comes out.

"Look at all those kisses." Ariel laughs seeing this.

"Don't laugh, it's hard to concentrate!" Nora shouts.

"C-can't stop." Ariel holds her side laughing, her small black bag hanging off her right shoulder.

"There will be lots of distractions in battle Nora, but I do see your point. Calm yourself padawan Ariel or Nora may never escape." Kenobi holds a smirk.

Ariel holds in her laughs calming down. Nora then tries to concentrate on having the butterflies leave her. It takes a bit, but they do soon fly off.

Nora sighs at that and thinks "Finally they were getting itchy."

"Well at least it was against a rage of butterflies and not man eating creatures like Anakin. He may not have called them, but I think that's why he couldn't calm them either." Kenobi shook his head. "Now practice is done for the day, be back tomorrow in the morning okay." He reminds, heading off.

"Okay." Nora nods and heads off.

"Oh Ariel cute outfit." Nora smiles at her friend.

"Thanks, felt like being comfy cute." Ariel smiles brushing some loose hair behind her other ear.

'Wow she does look nice.' Fives eyes widen finally noticing.

"You guys mind if I change? I'm covered in butterfly shavings, bird feathers, and even some lizard scales." Nora sighs.

"Go on head we'll wait." Echo smiles as Nora nods and goes to the changing room.

"So you're finally free huh?" Ariel smiles at Fives flirty.

"Yeah I am. But in order to not go mad I need a kiss." Fives pulls her into his arms lightly.

Ariel wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him as they are hidden by a few trees.

Echo sighed at this 'At least he's calmed down.'

Nora came back soon in a light teal one strap, blue jeans, dark teal scarf around her waist, combat boots, and a white flower clip in her hair.

"Okay I'm ready." Nora smiles as she runs back to them.

Nora sees no one around and kissed Echo who kissed back.

"So what did you guys have in mind for our date?" Ariel smiles as she snuggles Fives.

"Lunch, then park, and shopping?" Fives holds her close taking in this stolen moment to remind him she's his and his alone.

"Sounds good." Ariel pecks his lips.

And with that they head off.

Meanwhile…

Kit was drying off after his swim when he sensed someone near.

"How'd you find me Windu?" Kit calls still drying off with his feet dipped in the water.

Windu came up to sit with him "I know you'd be at the pool, and since no one else would be around it I figured it'd be the best place to talk to you."

"Why look for me?" Kit eyes his friend confused.

"I believe out of the rest of the jedi masters you might be the best one to help me." Windu looks on stone faced.

"Me? Why?" Kit looks more confused.

"Aqua." That was all Windu really needed to say.

"You know?" Kit pales as his heart speeds up.

"It was something easy for me to sense and easier now to know with how determined you were to become Ariel's master." Windu looked at his old friend.

"Thank you for not saying all this time." Kit looks a bit relieved but also still worried. "But what does this have to do with you?" he goes back to being puzzled.

"Because I may be in a similar situation as you my friend." Windu sighs.

"Y-you mean Nora is your…" Kit stares shocked.

"No nothing that closely related, actually it's best I explain how it all started." Windu looks on with a far off look.

"Explain what?" Kit seems curious now.

"Remember how I disappeared for a while after I was sucked into that black whole?" Windu reminded him.

"I remember." Kit nods.

"To you all it was a day. To me it was half a year." Windu looks on, a bit of his resolve cracking.

"That long? Y-you never said." Kit looks surprised.

"I landed on a planet with people I could not understand and they're ways, so primitive to our own. But on that journey, I broke the jedi code and became close to someone." Windu looks down as if ashamed.

"You were alone so long my friend. It's only reasonable you took comfort in another." Kit pats his shoulder.

"I know, it was a long time to be alone. I was certain I'd never be able to get off the planet. No matter how hard I tried. Through it all one person was beside me. A woman named Zyanya. She cared for me and my wounds, taught me of her culture, and showed me a kindness I could never repay. The night before I was to leave, I had no idea I'd be leaving just so you know. Zyanya and I spent a night together, and I was ready to accept my life as it was. Then I got the call, and I couldn't resist. I had made a vow as a jedi and I had to leave." Windu was shaking now.

"Oh Mace…" Kit looks at him sadly.

"When I came back out of the black hole, I found out I had been in a time paradox and that Zyanya was dead for centuries. I resolved myself to it, thinking there was nothing I could do. Then Nora came and when I saw her I saw Zyanya all over again. The same facial structure and eyes. Those eyes are the same." Windu was shaking harder now.

"Why tell me all this?" Kit pats his shoulder to comfort his friend, trying to see what is going on.

"It is because, because the only way for my unique power to ever be used by another is if it is inherited by me. It was a genetic mutation. Now I see Zyanya's face and my powers in one. I found her decedent and she hates me. All because I was ignorant." Windu finally stops shaking and looks away. "I left her with a child all alone. How did she deal with it? And I hurt my own blood, she would have seen me the way that girl does now, with anger."

"She's simply angry. Give her time to cool down." Kit tries to assure him.

"There is nothing I can do, is there? She has chosen Kenobi as a teacher and has told me to never come near her. I've failed." Windu looks saddened.

"Why not tell her?" Kit suggests.

"Telling her wouldn't help; we barely share any DNA now, but still… I am responsible for this. For her and in my people's way I should be training her. But I don't think that's possible now. She won't even look at me." Windu holds his face.

"I have to admit I have similar fears." Kit sighs looking into the water.

"What do you mean, I thought you wanted to be a father when you found out Aqua was pregnant?" Windu looks confused.

"The truth is I didn't find out about Ariel until Aqua was four months along since I was on a mission. When I came back I went to her saying I wanted to be the babe's father but she refused. Saying her family would take care of them and wanted me to stay to make the world safe for our daughter." Kit explains sadly. "And I agreed. I took that easy path and then…" he closes his eyes tight, remembering the funeral for her and Ariel a year after she and the caretakers disappeared.

"You can't blame yourselves for that siths doing. You tried to take responsibility at least." Windu sighs.

"But to her it might simply be that I have never come forward. She might view me as a coward." Kit sighs heavily.

"You could try to tell her I suppose. It would be the only way for you to find out." Windu tries to think it over.

"I will tell her. But I want to know her first." Kit shakes his head a bit as he stands. "Maybe you should try the same. Apologize and get to know your grate granddaughter." He waves heading off.

Windu nods as he leaves and then thinks 'Get to know her. How am I to do that?' Windu stars at the water, letting memories of the past take him once more.

With the couples at a diner…

"It's official. Milkshakes are the best in any galaxy." Ariel happily sips her chocolate shake happily.

"So are chili chees dogs." Nora chumps happily on her said food.

"Glad you girls like this place." Fives snacks on some fries.

"You really love those things don't you." Echo has to chuckle at her happy but somewhat smudged face.

"This place is so chill. I'd think you were more of a club man." Ariel eyes Fives half joking, half not.

'She can't know.' Fives feels a small heart jump at that.

"Come on I'm not a complete player like General Skywalker." Fives chuckles a bit finishing his coffee.

"Yeah he seems to get a little too flirty at times. Remember how the girls would get whenever he go into town." Nora chuckles.

"Sigh, that was not a pretty sight." Echo remembers his general having to run from women that accidently mistook him for some famous movie actor.

After eating they go for a walk in the small park. The girls enjoying the bit of nature that has survived in this metal jungle.

"This is so calming." Ariel takes a calming and satisfied sigh as they stand by a small pond.

"It feels so alive." Nora feels full of energy and calm at the same time as she walks close to Echo as they snuggle.

"Oh, I made these for everyone." Ariel takes out three small boxes.

"Are those from Tanner…." Echo looks shocked.

"They are, wow they look amazing Ariel." Nora looks impressed.

"You made these for us?" Fives looks at it surprised but happy.

"This way we can have something to say we're couples but no one knows." Ariel nods clipping Fives around his neck.

Nora and Echo thank Ariel for the necklaces.

Nora flushes as she says "Here let me." As she puts the necklace around Echo.

Echo flushes at that and then does the same for her as he then kisses her saying "I hope this always reminds you of how much I love you." Echo flushed.

Nora has to flush at that as she snuggles in.

"Thanks." Fives smiles touching it lightly with his fingertips.

'Stupid. What were you thinking?' Fives feels ashamed at his previous thoughts.

"Help me put mine on?" Ariel takes hers out of her bag a bit red.

"It would be my pleasure." Fives smiles clipping it around her neck.

Ariel smiles at that pecking his lips.

The couples then head off for the rest of their date. The hover car filled with the stuff the girls got for their apartment and then they get to the pet store.

"Look how cute they are." Ariel gushes over the Lothpups yipping and hopping in their pen.

"They are so cute, hi puppies!" Nora gushes as well.

"If you'd like you can go in to play with them." A worker girl motions to the gate that leads into the fake grass area.

The girls jumped at that snuggling with all the pups. They were just so cute.

Then both of them spotted two little ones with one another. They were clearly the runts and trying to keep the other safe from the biggers. The girl looking like Angel and the boy Scamp, from Lady and the Tramp 2.

'We can't leave them.' The girls look at the poor little things.

"Um… guys…" The girls call cutely.

"You girls d-" They turn to see them holding the pups, all four with big eyes.

'They're not leaving here without them.' Fives sighs heavily yet smiles.

'Should have known, her main abilities is animal connection.' Echo smiles fondly at her.

"Here are the adoption papers and just a few things to get you started." A worker hands them two carriers and some paperwork.

"You don't have to worry about the bullies ever again little Scamp." Ariel noses the small wagging tailed boy.

"Nor you little Angle, we're taking you to a nice little home." Nora snuggles her close as the pup licks her.

"Let's get you two home huh? We can snuggle up on the couch." Ariel nuzzles the pup. Scamp licking her face happy for the home.

"Oh before we go…." Nora grabs two colors for the pups.

Angels was a cute little teal bow while Scamps was a purple color with a dog tag on it saying 'Top Dog.'

"So cute and it fits him." Ariel looks at them sniffing at the mirror and each other.

"I thought it fit. Oh, and we need appointments for fur work. I'm not good at maintaining fur." Nora flushes.

"Same here." Ariel sighs a bit at that.

So the girls get a special account to have the dogs get groomed and washed once a month. And with that they were off.

As they drove to the embassy Angle kept sniffing Echo.

"Nora what's she doing?" Echo looks worried.

"She's just trying to get to know you is all." Nora smiles.

Angel then starts licking his face. Echo stiffened at that as Fives laughed at him. Then Fives felt something nosing on his arm and trying to get under to get on his lap and looked down to find Scamp.

"What are you up to?" Fives looks down at the adventures fur ball on his lap trying to lick his face.

"No you don't you little scamp." Ariel picks him up, letting him rest on her lap.

Scamp placing his paws on the window looking out at everything. His stub tail wagging at everything that goes by.

"They really are an Angle and a Scamp." Nora chuckles.

"Where did you two come up with those names anyway?" Echo cocks his head.

"I was wondering that too." Fives lifts a brow, keeping an eye on the boy as he drives.

"A movie actually." Nora smiles.

"It's a sequal of the first one about talking dogs. It's called Lady and the Tramp 2." Ariel explains as she scratches behind Scamp's ears, him leaning into it liking that feeling.

"I really like the first one better but the second one is cute too." Nora nods as she nuzzles Angle.

"I'm kind of curious about these movies you talk about. They sound interesting." Echo smiles interested in the idea.

"Yeah I like the sound of these." Fives nods.

'Especially the one Ariel is named after.' Fives flushes a bit at that thought.

"How about we start you off with basic Disney movies this weekend when we're not training?" Nora smiles.

"Oh yeah. We could make a date of it, movies and puppy training." Ariel nuzzles her little guy, him licking her nose making her giggle.

The boys smile glad to hear that and couldn't wait for the weekend.

"Oh Ariel the first thing we have to do when we get home is show the pups they're business spot. There's a place in the balcony they can go in." Nora remembers.

"That's a good idea." Ariel nods holding a calming Scamp.


	14. Chapter 14

For the next week things went well. The girls continued they're training.

Nora was doing well with Kenobi; she was learning to control her powers better as she took on the basics. But Kenobi was worried that when she finished with this he wouldn't be able to teach her much else.

Ariel and Kit are doing well with one another. She's picked up on his land fighting style quickly, liking how free flowing it is. Though it's a bit harder in water. But she's still learning how to swim with her tail.

Kit loves watching her take everything in. And not just her saber studies, he also helps with her Basic and helping her learn about Atlantia. There are times he can't help but look at her fatherly wanting to tell her. But holds back wanting more time with her.

Windu was contemplating his past a lot. Something he wasn't known for doing. Even worse he was having a hard time finding a way to apologize to his great granddaughter.

'I still can't get over that.' He sighs as he walked down the halls.

Then he heard laughing, and he sensed Nora with Ariel and… 'Troopers?' He became curious at this and came around the corner to see what was happening.

"So we can watch the movies tomorrow, but we should leave that for later on. The beginning of the day we should help the guys with something, rest of them seem interested in art as well and maybe we could try an art class or something for them on the weekends. Maybe it could help them get a bit more rights in that way. Let people see they can be more then soldiers." Nora tells her friends.

"Yeah and help the guys come out of their shells a bit." Ariel nods at that idea.

"That sounds like a good idea." Fives sips a water bottle.

"And I really do love drawing and painting. It's fun. Also, the others wanted me to tell you girls' thanks for suggesting some of the art projects you gave them. Hardcase hasn't blown anything up in this last week." Echo chuckles.

"At last we don't have to redecorate every week." Fives does an over dramatic victory pose.

They all chuckle at that and Nora then said "This is great, and once your skills are all amped up we could have a competition. Or better, let you guys join one. It's not fair you guys don't get the same equal rights as others. That's so wrong." Nora huffs.

"Yeah! You guys should be able to go for walks without looks or buy things without a questioning expression on others faces." Ariel nods with a huff.

"Please don't be mad, it's just the way things are right now. And with the war it won't be something easy to change." Echo sighs.

"We're kinda used to it." Fives sighs heavily at that tossing his bottle so it lands in the trash can.

Windu frowned at this 'Have we really limited them so much? The girls seem to think so. Nora has that same spirit as Zyanya. She always hated seeing an injustice done and didn't stay quit.' He sighed and thought 'Maybe this is a way for me to start apologizing.'

Suddenly Windu comes out and says, "I apologize but I couldn't help but overhear."

They all jumped at that wondering how much he heard.

'We're caught, he heard our date plans!' Nora panicked.

'We're doomed, so doomed.' Echo gulps as he stands at attention.

'We're going back to Kamino!' Fives goes the same.

'Please. Please ignore it.' Ariel looks worried as she fights to cling on to Fives arm.

"I heard about your idea on letting the troopers have art classes and even joining competitions. I think it's a good idea. If you need any help in this matter I can always help arrange things." Windu nods.

They all look shocked thinking 'Whaaaaat…?'

Windu could tell they were shocked and said "The troopers are more than just men of war. They are sentient beings. We tend to forget that with how the war is, but jedi must respect all life." He stood there once more waiting for a response.

"Thank you." Ariel relaxes with a smile.

"That would be appreciated general." Echo nods.

"We'd all really like that." Fives does the same, fighting to keep standing as his legs feel like jello.

Nora couldn't say anything, she was shocked. 'What's going on? He's been a jerk the whole time and now, now he wants to help? I don't get it. Is he playing with us?'

Windu sensed how Nora was suspicious of him "Nora, I have to apologize to you. I have never been a very… Adjustable man. I like the way our traditions work and how our way of life is, but I understand some things must change. And I am sorry for ever suppressing your powers. Kenobi has told me of your work and I am impressed with how far you have come in such little amount of time. I believe I was wrong to ever do what I did. I thought I was doing it for the greater good but perhaps, maybe your powers would have led you to do great things on your home. I apologize that you never got to find out."

Nora was shocked and said "I, I can understand it was to protect me and everyone else, but it was still wrong and I… I forgive you for it. Thank you for apologizing I know how hard that must of been for you."

Windu sighed "You have no idea."

Nora had to chuckle at that as Windu let a small smirk on his face then let it disappear.

'Did the general actually smile?' Echo looked on wide eyed.

'He smiled?!' Fives stares shocked.

'Well what do you know, he does care.' Ariel smiles softly at that.

"I'll leave you all to your plans then." Windu nods and then heads off.

Once gone Nora said "That's strange."

"Maybe he's wanted to apologize and saw this as a good chance." Ariel shrugs.

"I guess so. Now let's go have some fun." Nora smirks.

"Off to class we go." Fives takes Ariel's hand while he can, Ariel leaning into him.

So they headed off for their plans on teaching the guys how to use art supplies. Ariel was teaching Rex how to us a camera, turns out his sharp eyes and fast reflexes helped him in not only shooting droids but shooting the best pics.

"Those are great. You really do have an eye for this." Ariel smiles happily looking over Rex's shots of things and people around the temple.

"Thanks but it's only cause I have a good teacher." Rex smiles at her.

'Suck up.' Fives huffs a bit as he keeps his eyes on his animal carving.

"Hey Ariel I'm having trouble. How do you make this bird again? Which side do I fold again?" Jessie asks.

"I'll show you." Ariel walks over. "See you do this then you…" she shows him standing near him, Jessie happily watching her and her up ponytailed hair drape over her should.

'Why that…' Fives beheads his Lothcat watching his brother take his stolen moment with HIS girlfriend.

Nora was at a table with Kix and Hardcase as she showed them how to use clay.

"Okay I'm not the best at this so bear with me. I can get you guys a book on how to mold better probably." Nora looks on thinking.

"Yeah but it wouldn't be as fun." Hardcase smiles.

"Plus it's a lot more enjoyable to talk to someone when doing this." Kix smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that but I still want you guys to do your best, so I am getting a book. We can all share it and learn from it probably." Nora smiles.

"Sharing huh? I like that, we can get real cozy." Hardcase sits close to her as he wraps an arm around her.

Echo almost smudges his work as he glares at this 'Hardcase!'

"Hardcase back off!" Nora laughs.

Kix shakes his head at that and says "Just like you to take advantage."

"Like you don't. I've been seeing the way you keep having Nora look over your work. Trying to get a whiff of her perfume vod." Hardcase wink.

At that Echo really did mess his painting up as a big ugly blue smudge spread on it. 'KIX! I am going to kill you!'

"Hardcase!" Kix stands as he glares dangerously at him. At that the said brother ran for his life and Kix ran after him.

Nora face palms "I wish we could do cameras and origami. Then I'd have better behaved students."

"Mine are trouble too." Ariel laughs at that.

"Nora?" Kix and Hardcase look over like kicked puppies.

"Sorry boys I'm actually immune to that look after years of daycare work." Nora takes a sip of her soda.

The two slouch at that going back to they're seats.

"Ariel." Jessie and Rex do the same.

"I grew up in a house of kids, you really think that look is going to work on me?" Ariel lifts a brow at that.

The two sigh heavily going back to their work.

Once the class was over they cleaned up and headed to the apartment, it was time for some movies and they had two little fuzz balls waiting excitedly for them.

As soon as they get in the pups jump off the couch racing for snuggles. Yipping and jumping for attention.

"Hello there." Ariel picks up Scamp as he licks her face.

"Hey puppies." Nora pick up Angle but she's struggling to get to Echo. So, Nora places her in his hands.

"Wait what?" Echo flushes at this as the pup licks him.

"She wanted you, I can't say no to that." Nora chuckles. As Angel snuggles into Echo who just flushes.

"I think we should get kisses first." Fives tilts Ariel's face toward his kissing her.

Ariel leans into his warm lips. Scamp, annoyed, presses his little paw on Fives face yipping as he presses on his face.

"Okay. Okay. No fighting for attention boys." Ariel laughs at this.

"He started it." Fives points as Scamp yips as if saying the same thing.

"YOU take SCAMP into the living room and play with him while we get dinner ready." Ariel hands the pup over to Fives pointing to the area of pup toys in a corner.

"Okay Angle my turn." Nora kisses Echo and Angle whines a that making the two laugh.

"You take her as well so I can help Ariel." Nora smiles patting Angles head.

"Oh and please take your shoes off. It's safer for their little paws." Ariel pecks Fives cheek and then the top of Scamp's head.

"Alright." Fives sighs giving in.

"And don't let them chew on the furniture. A small bop on the nose should do." Nora warns them.

"Will do." Echo nods as she carries the little fluffy girl off.

The two went to the play area with the pups, taking off their shoes before starting to play with them.

Scamp taking a rope and pulling on it as Fives took the other end.

"You're a strong little guy aren't you?" Fives chuckles at that as he tugs back lightly, Scamp pulling with his paws planted in the soft carpet.

"Here Angle." Echo grabs a small ball and throws it. Angle running after it and coming back for a pet.

With the girls...

"Now that's so cute." Ariel smiles at that sight.

"It is, imagine if it was they're kids." Nora smirks.

Laughing at the idea the girls start working on some pasta and meatballs. Along with some rolls.

As they ate Scamp pushed his dish over with downed ears. Angle bringing her paws up with little yips.

"Alright. But only one each." Ariel holds up a finger spooning out two meatballs for them and places them in the bowls.

"I'm going to see what movie we should start on." Nora heads to the movie case.

"Any requests?" Ariel looks at the guys as she starts to clean up the dishes.

"Anything is fine. As long as we get to snuggle." Fives pecks her check as he helps bring the dishes to the sink.

"How about that lady and the tramp movie you two told us about. I'm curious about it." Echo looks over smiling, as he helps keep the dogs busy.

With that they all snuggled up on the couch. The pups playing by their feet for a bit. But by the second movie they wanted to snuggle as well. Scamp curled up on Fives lap and Angle on Echo's.

'So cute.' Ariel leans against Fives shoulder taking in the nice moment.

'This is just the best night.' Nora sighs snuggling up as well as bella note sang through the apartment.

A few hours later the guys were getting ready to leave. But…

"Hey has anyone seen my other boot?" Fives looks at the corner they had been in confused.

"No, wasn't it right there." Echo looks just as confused.

"Scamp, where's Fives boot?" Ariel looks at him a bit amused at this.

Scamp just yips proud of himself with his little tail wagging.

"Not again, he's been hiding everything the last week." Nora sighs. Remembering some of her things going missing.

"Okay top dog. Where'd you hide it?" Fives looks under the couch but finds nothing.

Scamp just sits with his chewy bone very proud of himself. Angel peacefully laying on the carpet with her squeaky mouse, snuggling it.

"It's got to be here somewhere." Echo goes to look in the kitchen.

"Wow he hid this one well." Ariel giggles a bit at this.

"We shouldn't encourage this behavior." Nora raises a brow.

"Oh come on, you have to admit this is funny. He's been hiding his favorite toys and we've found them pretty fast. This time he's done a really good job." Ariel giggles again.

"Okay your right when it's not us it is pretty funny." Nora chuckles.

Then they hear a ring at the door. The girls jump at that hiding the guys in one of their rooms and shove the boots with them. Angle got up at that wanting to meet the guest as Scamp went to get something.

"Padme." Ariel opens the door to see their pretty down the hall roommate.

"What bring you here at this time of night?" Nora asks a bit confused and nervous. 'She didn't hear anything did she?'

"Sorry it's so late. But the transmission of the Tonn families response came through and I thought you'd want to hear it first." Padme takes a small disk from her purse.

"Thank you." Ariel takes it with a soft expression.

Angle then yips with a wagging fluffy and curled tail.

"Hello there princess. Where's your little hero?" Padme bends down to pat the pretty girl.

"Are you sure you're okay watching them when we're on missions. They can get pretty rowdy when we're not around." Nora looks worried down at the pup.

"Oh I'm more than happy to do that. Just look how loving…" Padme stops as Scamp comes over dragging a man's boot.

"Um that's…" the girls are a bit red at that.

As they try to think of an answer Padme looks in to see two wine glasses and two regular ones in the sink and then snacks by the tv with blankets on either side of it.

"There's a back door your 'Guests' can leave through. Just be careful, dating with eyes on you can be hard." Padme rubs the pups heads. "And I'll want their names at some point." She winks before heading off.

"That was close." Ariel sighs with relief.

"Too close, okay boys the coast is clear." Nora calls.

"I'll take that." Fives takes his boot as they come out of the room.

"Seriously Scamp you almost ratted us out." Echo shakes his head.

Scamp just yips happily at winning his hiding game. Then licks Fives hand and nuzzles it for attention.

"Alright. Alright. You're a clever little thing." Fives smiles patting his head as he finishes getting his shoes on.

"Be safe on the way back please." Ariel pecks Fives lips.

"Do you want us to stay a bit longer?" Fives glances at the disk in her hand.

"No. I'll be okay." Ariel shakes her head.

"Pluss you have roll call soon, so you have to get back." Nora pecks Echo's lips.

"Sigh, true. We'll see you two tomorrow." Echo puts his fingers through her hair.

With that they headed off. Both stealing one more kiss before heading off.

"I guess this is it." Ariel looks at the disk a bit nervous.

"I'm right here whatever happens." Nora holds her hand.

"Thanks." Ariel takes a hold of her hand before placing it in.

Then a forty looking orange haired man appears. His piercing sapphire blues looking serious yet something else mixed in them.

"I am King Link Tonn." The man dressed in elegant Arabian clothes says. "If this is true. If princess Ariel is alive, then we would be honored to meet her and those close to her." He says a bit stiff.

"I don't know what I was expecting." Ariel sighs at the formalness of the message.

"Maybe it's just a royal thing. They did say they wanted to see you." Nora pats her back.

"Now, please give this disk to her for the next part." Link says still formally, but something else in his tone.

'Other part?' Ariel looks at the screen confused.

Then it swaps from a throne room to underwater at what looks like a farm. The camera person coming up to an old silver haired woman taking care of a giant seahorse.

"What do I say?" The woman looks a bit nervous as it cuts to her fidgeting a bit.

"Say whatever you want mom." A Link's voice calls from behind the camera.

"Hi, I'm grandma Kida." Kida waves using a bit of a little kid voice. "Wait she'll be older now won't she? C-can I do that over?" she looks a bit embarrassed at that, her almost the same pink as her tail.

Ariel giggles at that. Then it cuts to an old bearded man.

"Hello, I'm K- Grandpa Ceil and this is our farm. Maybe you'd like to come and ride one these beauties." The deep blue tailed man swims over to a black giant seahorse, it nuzzling him.

Ariel smiles at all this as she hugs her legs a bit.

"They're so sweet and awesome giant sea horses!" Nora jumps excitedly.

"Come on Milo. We're the last two." Link holds the camera as he follow his little brother.

"What am I supposed to say?" A thirty year old man in some sort of underwater armor on, his wavy orange hair flowing as he looks around an underwater market.

"Just say hi or whatever is on your mind. She's our niece I'm sure she'll like anything." Link follows him.

"Get here so I can give you a hug squirt." Milo says a bit flushed.

"Didn't know you were such a softy cap. Listen to that." A few guards laugh in the back ground.

"Why you…" Milo swims after them.

Then it cuts to a selfy view of Link.

"We get that we're strangers to you but… we'd like to know you and hope you'd want to know us. Hope to see you in three weeks." Link waves with a soft and hopeful smile before signing off.

Scamp was licking Ariel's face as her tears dripped down. Him looking at her sadly.

"I'm okay Scamp. I'm okay." Ariel snuggles him with a smile as the tears still fall.

Angel does the same as Nora hugs her friend, happy to see she would be seeing her blood family soon. But a thought came to her 'I wonder how everyone's doing back home.' She sighs.

The next week they continued training and doing art classes not only for the troops they already knew but for other troopers that wanted to try. Word got around fast.

Kit starts to help Ariel with Atlantean customs and Moncala, the neighbor planet. Ariel enjoys spending this time with him. She feels a clear kinship with him but not completely sure why. Meanwhile Fives is trying to keep his jealousy down.

Kit even sat in on a few classes. The guys were a bit nervous with him around but soon relax with how fun loving and carefree he is.

Strangely for Nora, Windu would come and observe her training with Kenobi but never said anything. She appreciated that as she didn't want to have two people telling her what to do at once.

One time, Mace even came to the art classes and the troopers, well they seemed nervous with him there. Nora was showing them the book like she said she would, but the guys seemed to want to keep away from her as Windu seemed to give them cold eyes.

'Um okay what's that about?' Nora looks confused.

'Thank you general Windu.' Echo internally sighed, getting tired of his vod trying to find ways to flirt with Nora.

'He's protective.' The other couple thinks a bit confused about it.

Then at the end of the week the girls decided to bring a treat for the boys.

"I'm glad Yoda said it was okay to bring them." Nora chuckles as she walks Angel on her bedazzled leash.

"They're going to be so thrilled." Ariel smiles looking down at Scamp.

Scamp is playing with his leather leash. He wasn't a fan of leashes but likes to play with it.

The guys had heard of the dogs and were curious about them, most of them never meeting an animal that didn't want to eat them. So the girls asked to bring the pups along to help the troopers find that not all living creatures were after them.

"Okay so the boys are going to be in the gym right now. Echo and Fives are going to freak when they see them. I hope they don't get jealous if they start paying attention to someone else." Nora chuckles at the boys' attitudes. Angle barks lightly at this.

"It'll be funny to see." Ariel giggles.

Scamp yips playing with his leash still. Ariel untangling him as she pets his head.

As they walked about, they got stopped a few times by younglings and other Jedi.

One of them was Kit "Well look at this. So this is Scamp and this must be Angel." He pats each of them respectfully. The two wag their tails licking him and then sniff him. Scamp barks happily at him and jumps about.

"No no Scamp." Ariel picks him up as he licks her face. "Sorry. He's not usually like this." She pats his head to calm him down.

Scamp licking her hand. Ariel kisses the top of his head before placing him down.

"It is alright he just seems excited." Kit smiles 'Or he recognizes that we are related.' He tries to hold that thought in.

"Well he seems to like you. Angel don't do that please." Nora warns Angle who was pawing at his cloak.

Kit laughs and says "It's no problem. She just smells my snacks." He brought two little pieces of dry food out and gave one to each.

Scamp seemed to roll over for a belly rub and Angle sat with her tail wagging. They all laugh at this and Kit pets them both.

"What is going on here?" They both look up to find Windu approaching and he says "Ah, he lothdogs master Yoda said would be coming today."

Windu came up and patted both their heads, both dogs going completely still and calm at his touch.

"Wough how did you do that?" Nora looks shocked.

"We haven't been able to do that." Ariel looks surprised.

Kit chuckles at this "Windu here has always had a strong connection to creatures of the wild and much empathy for them. Even if he doesn't seem to show it to other beings much." Kit smirks as Windu glares at him and the girls chuckle.

"Well that's interesting to know. We'll see you all later though, we have to get to the gym since they're actually a surprise for the troopers." Nora smirks.

"They're going to go wild for them." Ariel giggles.

"Go on ahead we won't keep you." Kit nods as does Windu as they leave.

Once gone Windu glares at Kit once more and says "Did you have to tell them that?"

"I was only trying to help you my friend." Kit chuckles as he leaves.

Windu just takes a breath and sighs as he leaves. He needed to meditated.

Meanwhile…

The boys were playing three on three, skins verses shirts. Fives, Rex, and Jessie as skins. Then Echo, Kix, and Hardcase as shirts.

"You're going down Echo." Fives glares playfully.

"Not this time Fives." Echo steals the ball and lands a three pointer.

"Yes!" Kix and Hardcase cheer.

"Hey score is tied no one wins till this last shot." Rex glares.

"Fine by us captain." Hardcase smirks.

"Mine!" Fives steals the ball back.

They were playing hard this time, neither team wanting to give in. The girls came in to the court at this time and when the dogs saw Echo and Fives, with a ball of all things…

"Yip, yip, yip, yip!" they pulled so hard they escaped from the girls hold.

"Watch out!" the girls called as the guys had to stop their game and looked on in shocked to find two little lothdogs run onto the court strait for…

"Woah!" Fives is tangled by the leash and fell.

Then Scamp crawls up on to Fives belly licking his face. Fives laughing at that as he pets Scamp's head.

"Wough!" Echo calls as Angle jumps into his arms licking his face.

The girls rush up to the court.

"We are so sorry, we had no idea they'd react this way." Nora looks shocked.

"They've never gone that crazy before." Ariel laughs a bit at this.

"Hey you two actually brought the little fuzz balls along." Jessie smirks.

"And they seem to like Fives and Echo." Hardcase chuckles.

"Well they met them when Fives and Echo escorted us around Coruscant so we wouldn't get lost." Nora explains.

"They took us all over town." Ariel nods.

At that the others sweat drop. 'They escorted them around town.' And glared at they're brothers lightly.

'Gulp, help?' Echo seemed frightened by those looks.

'They're going to kill us.' Fives gulps at that.

"We have puppies, don't attack." Echo pulls Angel up who pants and wags her tail.

"Think of the fluffy little lives." Fives does the same. Scamp yips playfully.

The guys cross they're arms and say "Cheats. Using puppies as shields. Not fair."

The girls have to chuckle at this and then take the pups.

"Okay now all of you behave or we're taking them back home." Nora smirks.

"And you wouldn't want these poor things to think they did something wrong. Would you?" Ariel lifts a brow guilt tripping them.

"We'll behave." Some of the guys chirp while others nod.

"Good ,now first things first. Let the dogs get to know you by sniffing your hands." Nora explains.

"And one at a time please." Ariel adds.

They all nod and come up one by one letting the dogs sniff them and petting them. So far the pups licking all of them.

"Okay now that that's settled let's make the room safe, are there any mats for us to use?" Nora asks.

"Yeah in the closet, I'll go get some." Echo nods.

"I'll help you out." Kix nods.

"And please take off your shoes." Ariel warns softly.

The guys were confused by this but did as told. Once the mats are laid out the girls put the pups down and some of their toys around as well.

"Okay now that we have this settled let's play!" Nora calls.

They all got on the mat and sat down. At first the pups going around to each of the guys trying to figure them out. Angle seemed to like, Echo, Kix, and Rex best. As they seemed the calmest. While Scamp liked to rough around with Jesse, Hardcase, and Fives.

"This was a pretty good idea. Would you all mind if we let other brothers come next time to play with them?" Kix asks as he patted Angles fluffy fur.

"That's what we were planning on doing but we wanted to start off with a smaller group that we already trusted best." Nora explained.

"Too many might making them scared." Ariel adds looking at the little things.

"That's probably for the best, don't want to overwhelm them." Rex nods as he plays tug a war with Scamp.

"It's nice." Fives nods patting Scamp's head.

"Yeah it's pretty relaxing to do this. The only troopers who work with any animals are the ones in the Coruscant Guard and they just use them for tracking. They mostly have to be muzzled with how dangerous they are." Echo explains.

"That's not a good thing. Usually it's how an animal is raised that shows its character, but if the animals really are dangerous they should probably go for Lothdogs. On our planet they're used not only for tracking but many other jobs as well." Nora nods as she tries to get Angle to dance for treats.

"So cute." Ariel giggles at that.

"Maybe we could enter them into a dog show when they're older." Fives thinks.

"Yeah that's amazing, maybe we could do that someday." Echo smiles at the idea.

Scamp yips with his wagging stub as he watches Angel dance. Him moving his paws for a treat as well.

"You're so cute." Ariel places a treat on his nose.

Scamp eyes it then throws it to catch it with his mouth. Licking his chops happily as others clap.

"He's cute. But not as cute as his mom." Jessie flirts reaching a hand to place over Ariel's shoulder.

Scamp, not liking that, strolls over to him and peace on his foot.

"Scamp no!" Ariel gasps bopping his nose and picking him up.

'Good boy.' Fives smirks a bit.

"Naughty boy. Stay." Ariel places him in a corner lecturing him. "I'm so sorry he's usually not NAUGHTY." She glances at the droop eared pup laying down in the corner.

Scamp whimpers a bit not knowing what he did wrong. He was protecting his mommy.

"It's okay, he's still learning right? He probably just had to go." Jessie smiles to assure her. "I'm just going to change my sox." He heads off.

Scamp's ears are down as Ariel looks over to make sure he hasn't moved from his corner. Angel goes over to him nuzzling his face and taps her nose to his.

Nora comes over to pick her up and says "No, no, Angle he's in timeout right now."

Angel whines as her ears droop at being taken from her friend.

"Oh come on. The poor boy just tinkled a bit. Let him go." Fives looks at the pouting boy.

"Alright." Ariel sighs then calls Scamp over with a hand gesture, he walks over with his ears still down as he goes over to her. "But no more mischief." She says softly tapping his nose with a smile.

Scamp licks her hand still a bit cautious. Ariel kisses the top of his head and nuzzles him to let him know all is well. Scamp licking her nose making her giggle before she places him down to play again.

As Nora lets Angel down the pups paly once more. Everything seems fine, even when Jessie comes back.

As they play Kix uses a feather to tickle Angles nose. She batted it at and tried to hunt it as they all laughed.

"She's a little hunter." Nora chuckles.

"She maybe an angle but she's tough." Echo chuckles.

"Reminds me of someone." Kix smirks at Nora who he then starts to tickle her face with the feather.

"Kix stop it!" Nora chuckles.

Angel growls at that and then launches at Kix hands.

"Yow!"

"Angel no!" Echo gets her off and pets her saying "Kix was just playing he didn't mean anything by it girl." 'Accept to flirt, but I can't allow her to bite because of that.' Echo sighs.

"Angel naughty girl. Come here." Nora takes her to bop her nose "You okay Kix?"

"No skin broken, I'll live. I guess she must of thought I was attacking instead of playing." Kix chuckles.

Nora sighs and says "Thanks for the help Echo."

"Anytime." Echo nods.

With that the girls decided it was time to head home. They took the tired pups back and laid them on the couch. The two snuggling next to one another.

"So cute." Ariel whispers as she takes a photo of them.

"Yeah but today they just acted so out of character." Nora thinks back on what happened.

"I wonder why they were so misbehaved." Ariel ponders.

"I don't know. Maybe it was too much for them at once." Nora shrugs.

With that they head to bed. They'd be having a busy next two week.


	15. Chapter 15

Kit and Ariel work on her saber moves and study the Atlantean language. She wanted to be able to at least great them in their native tongue.

At last the time arrived. They were leaving for Atlantia that afternoon.

Kit comes to the pool to see Ariel sitting with her tail drooped into the water. Her looking in with a far off look.

"Are you okay?" Kit joins her.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm meeting my family and they want to meet me. So why should I feel down?" Ariel has a forced smile.

"So why are you?" Kit looks at her confused.

"I… I'm happy I am. I'd just also really like to find out who my father is." Ariel sighs as she lets the smile fall and look into the water sadly.

"You really want to know him? You don't think of him as a coward?" Kit asks softly.

"I just want to know him." Ariel shakes her head a bit. "I want to know how he and mom got together. Why he didn't come forward. If… if he wanted me." she rubs her arms with misty eyes.

'Ariel…' Kit looks at her sadly.

"Meet me here when you get back." Kit whispers as he hugs her lightly.

"D-do you know my…" Ariel starts looking at him wide eyed.

"When you get back." Kit stands looking at her softly.

Ariel makes her legs appear and hugs him from behind at this possibility. Kit placing his hands on top of hers with a small smile.

"See you in two weeks." Ariel heads for the changing room with an endless smile on her face.

'Hopefully you'll still smile like that when I tell you.' Kit watches her go. 'If not… I got a month with her.' He looks at his hand with a fond smile.

As Ariel heads to meet the others at the ship she finds herself pulled into a corner. Her lips meeting that of a familiar pair.

"Fives… what if someone sees?" Ariel whispers looking around a bit.

"This is a blind spot." Fives pecks her lips again.

Ariel kisses him back taking the stolen moment while they can.

Meanwhile…

Nora was carrying the pups while Echo helped carried they're things to Padme's apartment.

"Thanks for helping Echo. You sure you have it?" Nora looks over worried.

"I'm fine you just make sure they don't escape." Echo chuckles.

Nora nods as they came to ring the door and Padme opens "Oh hello, I'm so glad to see you two." Padme pets the pups as they yip.

Nora puts them down in the play area Padme had made for them while Echo put the stuff down.

"Are you sure this is okay. We'll be gone for a bit and they might get fussy for that." Nora looks worried.

"Don't worry I have recordings of you girl for them to watch so they can sleep at night and I've always wanted to see how it was like to have a pet." Padme smiles.

"And I will be helping the mistress the entire time. Do not worry your lothdogs will be perfectly safe and healthy with us." 3P0 comes in with some dog bones for the pup. They bounce at that as he then puts them down for them.

"Thanks again for this. I do feel better with someone watching them. Remember they have a grooming appointment tomorrow. Hair, teeth, and claws. And a vaccine appointment next week. Oh and don't forget no chocolate…" Nora goes off on a list when.

"Nora, Nora, I have the list right here. Please calm down and enjoy your trip. And I have your contact number if I need help and everything. Go relax on this trip. Ariel will need you calm." Padme pats her back.

"Sigh you're right. Sorry about that." Nora calms.

Padme chuckles and says "If your like this now with just your pups imagine how you'll be with kids."

Nora and Echo both flushed at that and Nora said "Well I better get going. Bey sweeties." She pets the dogs and rushes out with Echo not far behind.

At that Padme thought 'Did I say something wrong or…' Then she remembered the girls' secret boyfriends and 'Oh I see. Troopers. Well I can't really blame the girls.'

Padme chuckles as she hears the pups whine and smiles "Don't' worry our mommy and daddies will be back before you know it."

The two pups yip at that, tails wagging.

Echo and Nora said nothing as they headed to the shuttled where the others waited. But as they did they couldn't help think 'Kids, together.' Images of what that might be like came up but it just made them more flushed.

With that they head off to Atlantia.

In the girls bunks…

Ariel scanned over the greeting again and again wanting to get it right.

"Come on you need to take a break. You've been on that all day." Nora crosses her arms.

"In a minute. I want to make sure I say this right." Ariel mouths it making sure she's got it right.

Nora sighs a she says "Hard way then." She then comes up taking the tablet away and placing food in front of her. "Now eat." Nora crosses her arms.

"Thanks." Ariel smiles taking a spoon full of the porridge.

Nora smiles "No problem."

"You girls better get dressed. We're landing in a few minutes." Ahsoka calls over the com.

"Right." They call.

"What color do you think is better? The blue or the red?" Ariel places the two shirts by her.

"Blue, it looks nicer with your tail while making your hair stand out." Nora points to the blue.

"Thanks." Ariel smiles softly at that.

"No problem. Now what should I go for, pink or teal." Nora looks at her own cloths.

"Teal. It complements your skin tone better." Ariel starts changing.

"Thanks." Nora smiles as she puts her outfit together.

(Ariel's outfit: powder blue belly shirt with a cut low back/ white short sleeved jacket with light sea blue trim/ low waist dark blue skirt that falls to her ankles/ black ankle sandals/ her hair a bit like Jasmin's but with small bangs swept to the right/ a water lily clip on her left side/ the white crystal necklace on a black string wrapped around it and a clip in the back/ light makeup; no eye shadow but light pink lip gloss on)

Nora wore teal Arabian puffy pants. Open belly shirt with dark teal lining. A dark teal cape. Black straps, and a silver bracelet. Along with her white and teal kyber crystal necklaces.

"We've landed girls." Lock knocks on their door.

"We're ready!" Nora calls as they come out.

"My look at you two." Lock looks at them surprised yet warm.

"I-is it too much? I can-" Ariel starts to move to go back in to change.

"No. No. You're beautiful." Lock stops her from running back in.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Ariel plays with her hands a bit.

"You look great, what's wrong Ariel? I know it's not just the outfit bugging you." Nora holds her friend hands.

"I'm just… I'm really nervous. What if I'm not what their expecting?" Ariel could feel her heart in her throat as they walk to the front door.

"Hey family loves you no matter what. And they wanted to meet you before they knew what you were like. I think that's a pretty good sign." Nora smiles.

"You will be fine." Lock pats her back lightly.

"Wow. Look at you. You look amazing." The guys call seeing the girls.

'Wow.' Fives just stares with his heart in his throat.

'Nora she looks, like a princess herself.' Echo flushes as he stares on, heart beating fast.

"You ready?" Mal looks at her foundling with a soft smile.

"No. But I don't think I'll ever really be ready." Ariel holds her friend's hand tightly.

"Hey we're all here for you." Nora smiles, holding back.

"Always." Tammy nods stroking Ariel's cheek softly with her thumb.

With that the door opens and they find what looks like all of the planet there to greet them. A banner being held by others on the shore and one in the water, both in the langue of the planet.

"It reads welcome back princess." Kenobi whispers to her.

Ariel looks at all of this a bit red as she timidly walks down the stairs. This was a lot to take in.

Nora's eyes widen at this 'That's got to be the whole kingdom!' She keeps looking on shock as she fallows her friend.

"Welcome home." Kida, dressed in an Arabian light pink dress with pearls around her neck and wrists, hugs Ariel close.

"Look at you. You look so much like your mother." Ceil looks at her with a teary smile rubbing Ariel's cheeks with his fingers.

"I… I thought I was just meeting all of you." Ariel looks at all the people really nervous.

"Oh my. Did we overdo it?" Kida sees how uncomfortable Ariel seems.

"J-just a bit." Ariel nods not wanting to offend anyone.

"We're sorry guppy. We were all just so excited to hear the news of your life. We couldn't stop the spread or the others excitement." Ceil, dressed fancily, strokes her face lightly with one hand.

"That is understandable. But please let her adapt and meet everyone slowly." Kenobi suggests softly.

The royal family nods at that. Milo talking to the others in their language. Slowly the people leave giving a small bow before heading back to their work.

Ariel breaths with relief at that. Feeling a bit better.

"We're really sorry guppy. We didn't mean to overwhelm you." Link comes over patting her shoulder.

"What does guppy mean?" Ariel looks confused.

"It's a term of fondness for a young member of a family. A bit like… how is that again? Oh, little one." Link explains.

Ariel smiles softly at that.

'Guppy, chuckle, cut name.' Nora can't hold her chuckle at that. It really was cute.

"Please, follow us. We have lunch waiting." Link motions for them to follow them.

"Thank you for having us. We are pretty hungry." Nora tries to be polite, not exactly sure how to act around these people. 'They're your friend's family, they're royalty, but still…' Nora was a bit nervous about this all as well.

"Oh I hope you don't mind, we asked the royal family of Moncala to join us. It's simply the king, Yos Kolina, and his son, Prince Lee-Char. He's actually around your age." Kida explains as they walk to the palace.

"I think that would be alright." Ariel nods to her grandma.

"You have returned already? I thought there was to be a precession." An older fish looking man smiles as he stands from the main area couch, a young yellow looking young man with him.

"Pr- Ariel wasn't comfortable with that my old friend." Ceil corrects himself.

"Really?" The man strokes his tentacle beard.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting all that attention." Ariel nods a bit red.

'Oh right.' Ariel recalls.

"Eahdskdk." Ariel bows talking in their tongue.

All look a bit shocked and confused. Ariel reddens more at that.

"I take it you meant to say you were happy to 'meet' us and not 'eat' us right?" The prince steps forward with a small chuckle.

"I said that?" Ariel reddens more hiding her face behind her hands.

"Please don't worry. For your first time speaking Bubble you did very well." Lee-Char smiles at her softly. "May I escort you to the dining room?" he gives a small bow then offers his hand.

"I'd like that." Ariel nods taking his hand.

Fives looks a bit annoyed at this.

Echo grabs his shoulder and whispers "She's being polite remember."

"I know. I know." Fives whispers as he exhales.

As they sat Nora wasn't too sure what to do, she wanted to sit next to Ariel but it seemed all her family wanted to sit next to her.

Kenobi came up and said "Come you can sit next to me."

Nora nodded at that and went to go sit with him.

"We're so glad to finally meet you guppy. It's been so long since since…" Kida seemed to have tears and said "I'm sorry I just, I never thought I'd see those eyes again. You look just like her."

"She's a picture image of her mother. And a beauty at that." Ceil raises a glass.

"Am I really?" Ariel flushes a bit at that.

"Down to her button nose." Link chuckles.

Ariel giggles a bit at that feeling like a kid with all this attention.

"So guppy like I said in that video…" Milo comes up to give her a big hug and spins her.

"Put me down!" Ariel laughs at that holding on so she doesn't fall.

"Oh Milo decorum." Kida warns.

"I think we can throw that out the window for a bit mother. We are celebrating the finding of our sister's daughter." Link smiles.

Milo puts her down and says "Please sit down; tell us everything about you and what you've been through."

"Um well…" Ariel starts to tell them about her life.

She told them about the first time she rode a bike. How much of a tomboy she is. What she loved about school and what she wasn't a fan of. All of them listening intently and make small comments here and there.

As they talk Nora stick to her meal, she enjoyed seeing her friend interact with her family and the happiness filled her but she also felt sad. And she senses it off the caretakers.

'Are they afraid to lose her? I guess I feel somewhat the same.' Nora sighs.

Obi-Wan pats her shoulders and says "She will always be your friend. Never doubt that." Nora cheers up at that and nods. She didn't want to interrupt the family though, so she spent her time talking with Kenobi and the caretakers a bit.

"And this is my best friend, Nora Harper." As they talk Ariel then got up and walked over to Nora hugging her.

"Hello there." Nora nods. Not sure how to interact with them.

"It's nice to meet you dear. So how did you two meat anyway? Where you also a foundling by the caretakers?" Kida asks sensing she was nervous.

Nora looks up and smiles as she say "Um no actually we met in art school…"

The two then explained how they met. What they had done together, and the adventures at the beach.

"You two have certainly bean through a lot together." Ceil smiles.

"Yeah. Really I don't think I would have made it this far without her." Ariel nods smiling at her friend.

"Yeah we've helped each other a lot through all this. It's certainly been crazy." Nora chuckles.

"So you two are both valiant risk takers. Your mother would be proud Ariel. Rushing in to save another." Link smiles kindly at her.

"She would?" Ariel looks at them softly at that.

"She definably is brave. Even before the crash Ariel never let anyone pick on her or anyone else. Once some jerk tried to steal our projects for class and Ariel here back handed him." Nora chuckles.

'Is it wrong I find that hot?' Fives gulps with a small flush.

"Then Nora held him down with a hold until a teacher came to ask what in the world was happening." Ariel laughs a bit.

Echo tries to hold down a blush 'Why am I terrified yet attracted?'

"Chuckle, you two have certainly bean through a lot. Your friend is a real tiger fish. I have to say I'm impressed." Milo grabs her hand and kisses it making her flush.

Echo feels his blood boil at that.

"Deep breathes vod. Take a deep breath." Fives whispers patting his shoulder.

'Oh boy.' Ariel sighs with a small head shake.

Nora takes her hand back and says "I'm sorry but like I told Ariel back on Earth, wouldn't want to put stress between family."

"Sigh. I'm sorry about that Miss Nora my brother can be a bit of a flirt with strong women." Link rolls his eyes.

"I can't help it they're just so stunning." Milo winks at her.

"Makes sense, the ultimate hero would want a challenging lady." Ariel teases remembering the video.

Everyone laughs at that.

Yos then says "You are definably Aqua's daughter, same temperament and all. I once remember how she helped protect my people from some pirates." Yos smiles.

"Mom did that?" Ariel's eyes widen at that.

"That's so cool." Nora looks on amazed.

"Oh I've heard the story many times. Your mother is a legend among my people." Lee smiles.

"Can you tell me the story?" Ariel looks with longing eyes a bit.

Yos nods and begins to tell them about that event.

Bye the time the story was almost done Ariel had tears in her eyes.

"My deer are you alright?" Yos looks at her worried.

"We're sorry. Is this overwhelming again?" Link says as the others look worried.

"No. No. I'm sorry it's just…" Ariel rubs her eyes as she shakes her head a bit. "Most orphans dream of a family waiting for them but hardly any do s-so I… I'm just really happy." She hics a bit.

"We feel the same about you." Kida says softly as she gently wipes away her tears.

"Why not have a tour of the city after lunch? I think it would be nice to go for a walk." Ceil suggests.

"That would be nice." Ariel nods smiling a bit as her tears are stopping. "Are you coming too aunties? Uncle?" she looks over at them softly.

"Actually we're a bit tired. But you go have fun." Mal smiles at her fondly and a bit sad.

"Well I haven't been here in ten years so I'm looking forward to looking around." Anakin sips his citer.

"You've been here before?" Nora looks curious.

"Kenobi came with young Anakin ten years ago." Link nods.

"They came to give the news of Master Jinn's and that monster Maul's fall." Milo grits the last name.

"Maul?" Ariel looks confused not hearing that name before.

"Maul is the Sith that killed your mother Selke." Lock explains keeping an eye on her to make sure this doesn't hurt her all over again.

"He's fallen then?" Tammy looks over at Kenobi.

"Yes." Kenobi nods with a heavy sadness to him. "I just hope both Aqua and Jinn can rest in peace knowing he won't hurt another."

"Now. Now. This isn't meal talk at all, let alone one that should be said during a reunion." Kida calls with a soft expression. "I say we go out in the city and have some Atlantia famous sea water taffy and show the city to you all." She stands holding her hand out for Ariel's.

"That sounds really nice." Ariel nods taking her hand.

"I think we're going to retire for a bit." Tammy stands with the others.

"Have fun Selke." Mal hugs her.

Ariel hugs back but can sense the sadness. It takes a bit of the walk, but she got it. She was so happy to meet her blood family she didn't realize she was hurting the one that raised her.

"Here you are majesties. Young Princess." A waitress brings over some ice cream topped with the taffy, giving a curtsy before leaving the table.

"Thank you." Ariel flushes a bit at that title. "Oh, when we get ready to go could you have gallon of chocolate ice cream and taffy ready for a to go bag?" she looks at the waitress.

"Of course princess." The waiters curtsies again then heads off.

"You haven't tried it yet and you're already planning on seconds?" Lee chuckles a bit, his father nudging him to remember manners.

"Not for me." Ariel shakes her head a bit. "It's for aunties and uncle. I don't want them to feel forgotten." She looks a bit sad playing with her ice cream.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Lee smiles at her softly at that.

"Indeed." Yos nods himself.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate the thought." Kenobi smiles at the young girl.

"I'm just sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I've been so nervous about meeting everyone I didn't realize I was hurting them." Ariel sighs a bit heavily at that.

"Hey they know it's a big step for you they won't be mad. And who can say no to ice-cream." Nora smile trying to comfort her with a hug. 'I mean this stuff taste awesome.'

"Thanks." Ariel smiles at that then takes a bite of her cool treat.

'She's very different from others. It's refreshing.' Lee smiles taking a bite of his similar treat.

'Maybe this will be good for all.' The two royal old men ponder seeing the prince and princess together.

After the snack they head back taking a small walk as to point out things to all of them.

Nora finding the land beautiful and the city structure amazing to gaze at.

As they walked Ariel saw a baby girl drop her toy as her father holds her, most likely heading home. Picking it up she runs over to give it back. The baby hugging it and the man giving a thankful bow to his princess. She just smiles waving them off.

"She really is just like her." Milo smiles softly at that.

"Yeah." Link nods with a softness to him as he watches this.

When they get back Ariel brings the snack to her caretakers. Hugging them all close wanting them to remember they're her family too. Even more so as they raised her. Them hugging back crying happy tears at hearing that.

With the girls later on that night…

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep tonight." Ariel looks around at the large room as she brushes her hair.

"What's wrong, over excited form the big day?" Nora comes over to check on her.

"I know it's silly. But a part of me is still waiting to wake up in my bed at school or at Nova Hill and all of this being a dream." Ariel feels the new silky PJs she's wearing a bit sad at that thought.

"It's not silly at all. I mean how many girls find out they're princess. Of course you think this is a dream, but trust me it's not. Even if I'm still having trouble taking it all in." Nora looks around the crazy large room as well.

"Will you stay in here with me? This room is so big and I think I'd be able to calm down with a friend here." Ariel looks at her pleadingly.

"Sure, just let me grab my own pjs and we'll have a sleep over." Nora smiles.

With that they laid down for the night like little schoolgirls having a sleep over. The two giggling and chatting until they fall asleep.

With the guys…

Fives looks out at the water from the balcony, in deep thought. It was one thing to encourage her to meet her family, but now that they were here…

'What does a clone have to offer a princess?' Fives sighs heavily at that thought leaning against the marble railing.

"Fives, Fives, Echo to Fives do you hear me?" Echo waves a hand in front of his spaced out brother.

"Sorry I just… I guess I'm feeling a bit down. I mean look at all of this. How could I compete with a kingdom?" Fives looks out at the sparkling lights or the underwater city reflecting on the sleeping land one.

"Oh Fives, the kingdom may be her home but it's not someone to love her. Yes she has her family, but she loves you in a different way. And she probably needs your support right now with all these changes." Echo pats his back.

"I just… I wonder if I'm good enough." Fives lightly twirls the necklace still looking out at the water.

"I thought the same thing when I figured out about Nora's powers. I couldn't believe someone who could possibly be the next general Windu loved me and didn't care about rank. I still feel that at times like I'm not good enough, but I look back at the time she lost control and how we worked together to help each other to stop Dooku. You and Ariel went through something similar. I don't think she'd ever abandon you just because she's a princess." Echo looks at his brother with a smile.

"Thanks." Fives turns to him with a small smile

"Anytime Fives. Now let's get some rest it's a big day tomorrow." Echo smiles as he heads to bed.

"Right." Fives nods heading off with him.

The next day…

Nora woke up to find Ariel still asleep. 'I can't blame her, yesterday was a lot to take in.'

She decided to get ready and then go out to explore for a bit. As she walked the halls, she sensed something and smiles. She headed over to the other hall and found Echo on guard duty. She smiled as she looked around and then rushed over.

"Nora?" Echo looks confused when she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a corner to kiss him.

"I've missed you." Nora snuggles him.

"I've been here the whole time." Echo is confused but happy to hold her.

"But we didn't get to be together. I hope what Milo did didn't upset you. Trust me you're the only guy for me." Nora pecks his lips.

Echo smiles at that as he kisses back and thinks 'Who knew that breaking the rules would ever make me so happy.' Then as he pulled back he said "It did bother me what he did, but with a girl like you how can I blame him."

Nora giggles at that flushed and then says "I better go see if Ariel is awake now. And you need to get back to work."

"Sigh, alright but promise we'll find time together." Echo begs with big eyes.

"Chuckle, they have a garden, we'll sneak out tonight if I'm not exhausted." Nora pecks him once more before leaving.

Echo sighs as she goes and then goes back to guard duty thinking 'Maybe I should draw her something. We haven't had a proper date in a while.'

Back in the girls' room…

'Nora?' Ariel rubs her eyes seeing her gone.

Yawning she goes over to the large window looking out at the amazing beach view. She opens it listening to the peaceful sounds of the city mixed with the waves on the shore.

At this point Nora comes in.

"Hey, finally awake." Nora smiles.

"Hey. Where did you go?" Ariel yawns as she's still waking up.

"Didn't want to wake you so went to explore. Ended up finding Echo though." Nora smirks and winks.

"Snuck in a few kisses huh?" Ariel giggles at that.

"It was a good thing, he was a little jealous with your uncle hitting on me." Nora chuckles.

"I should find time for Fives also. I don't want him to think all of this or Lee will sway me." Ariel looks a little sad at that.

"Maybe you can try what Echo and I are doing tonight. We're sneaking out to the garden for some alone time." Nora sighs happily.

"That's a good idea." Ariel smiles at that.

"So what do you think they have planned for us?" Nora smiles.

"Not sure. They seem really eccentric." Ariel giggles a bit at that.

"You think we'll be seeing the underwater world this time? We do have wet suites." Nora gets excited.

"That would be nice. I really want to see under there." Ariel smiles at that idea.

With that they finished getting ready and headed off. They reached the dining room to find most of the group waiting for them. Yos and Ceil talking in whispers.

"Boys we have guests." Kida reminds them.

They look back to see the girls and nod.

"Morning." Ariel nods to them. "What were you talking about?" She looks a bit curious.

"Just some business guppy." Ceil looks at her kindly.

"Which shouldn't be done at the table." Kida glares.

Ceil flushes at that and coughs saying "Also we decided that we'd take you all on an underwater tour of the kingdom today. Let you see our ranch."

"Gasp sea horses." Nora looks on excitedly.

"Oh that'll be amazing!" Ariel cheers happily.

Kida chuckles and says "I'm glad you two are excited. We saw you all brought wet suites, but we've recently found a way to help surface dwellers get a chance to experience life like a real Atlantean."

"Gasp, I can be a mermaid for a day? Best day ever!" Nora can't help but jump slightly.

"Best day for sure." Ariel gets more excited.

Kida laughs at their enthusiasm and says "Here let me show you girls." Kida gets up and takes them to another room the girls running after her excitedly.

The two elder men smirk and shake they're heads.

As they reach the other room the girls looked on wide eyed at the table with the realistic looking tails.

"Wough." Nora said shocked.

"They look amazing." Ariel looks at them amazed.

"I know they look so real don't they. Basically, you just slip it on. It adjusts to your body form, then a special cover goes over your body that allows you to breathe and eat under water." Kida explains.

"This is going to be so awesome; we can both explore your home without any issues. Thanks Miss Kida." Nora smiles.

"Thank you Kida." Ariel nods grinning ear to ear.

"Oh you called me Kida dear and Ariel, I hope you can someday call me Gran. It's how we usually call our elders." Kida flushes.

"I'll try K- gran." Ariel flushes a bit at that.

The girls all hug and then the two youngers rush out to tell the others. But as they do Nora stops.

"What's up?" Ariel turns to her friend worried.

"I just realized something, we're going to see Echo and Fives as mermen. Shirtless mermen." Nora flushes.

"Oh I'm so bringing my camera." Ariel giggles red at that.

The two have to hold in squeals at that and then head off at that, not able to wait to see their guys as mermen. But then again, they couldn't wait to show off being mergirls to them. The two couldn't help laughing the rest of the way.

Down by the beach…

"So we just slip these on and we'll be able to breath underwater?" Fives looks at the blue tail with white fins.

"That's right." Milo nods.

"That's amazing." Echo looks on wide eyed at his purple tail with silver fins.

'I wonder what Ariel will think about this.' Fives reddens a bit as he slips it on over his swim trunks.

'I hope I can handle swimming in this. What will Nora think, what will she look in hers?' Echo has to hold down a flush at that.

With the girls a bit earlier…

"Woooh! This is awesome!" Nora shouts as she swims about in her tail trying it get used to is. It's a dark teal with yellow fins. And she was wearing a yellow swim top.

"You look amazing." Ariel smiles at her friend in her tail and swim top.

"I love this it's so much fun!" Nora laughs none stop.

"Princess please come with us for your change of swim clothes." A few maids with different colored tails swim up and bow to her.

"Ariel is fine really. And what do you mean change?" Ariel looks at them confused.

"This is your first time being introduced to everyone. I had some outfits picked out for you and your friend." Kida smiles over at them.

The girls looking at each other at that. Having mixed feelings. On one hand dress up. On the other do they really want to dress up?

'I guess I should compromise a bit.' Ariel thinks.

'I guess it be interesting to see the outfits for underwater. I just hope they don't poke and prod.' Nora was always sensitive, so she never liked others giving her makeovers. "I guess it will be okay, but I can do my make up." Nora nods.

"Okay. But please no crown, I don't think I'd feel comfortable with that." Ariel looks at her grandma a bit pleadingly.

"Understood." Kida nods motioning for them to follow her.

They're brought to a room decorated with coral and shell lights. Then there are hangers and mirrors lining the wall.

The girls did play a bit of dress up with all the stuff. Figuring out how it fits them.

"You look wonderful." Kida helps Ariel with her hair.

"Thanks K- gran." Ariel catches herself as she sits on a sponge chair looking at what she's doing.

"You know I used to do this with your mother. It was a nice time to just be mother and daughter." Kida smiles softly finishing up.

"I wish I could have these times with here." Ariel looks a bit sad at that.

"Well we can have them." Kida hugs her lightly, her work done.

"I'd like that." Ariel leans into her hug.

Nora smiles at this and thinks 'That's so sweet.'

"Are you almost finished? We've been…" Ceil knocks then swims in to see them.

"W-what do you think g-grandpa?" Ariel tries it out as she stands a bit red.

(Ariel's outfit: a silky powder blue tube top with off the shoulder sleeves with a sweetheart neckline/ pearl and silver trim at the bottom with a bit of powder blue shear lace that falls to the start of her scales/ sparkling shear sash around her waist/ pearl choker around her neck (belonged to her mom) along with her crystal necklace/ pearls in her hair for two sections/ and light plum colored lipstick)

"I hope we look okay." Nora looks uncertain at her outfit never wearing anything like this.

(Nora's outfit: Her waist had a silver band that pointed and attached to the back like a half skirt see through fabric that was yellow and the edges of it where a light teal with sparkles/ Her top was yellow and then it opened up like a triangle down to just above mid back. The edges where flurry and see through. On her heart shape chest was another silver band that was pointed/ From her chest to around her neck and shoulders was a yellow neckless with several hoops and tiny balls/ Finally she had a dark teal shell on each side of her head pointing down. And a light bit of brown lipstick.)

"You two are both visions." Ceil smiles at the two girls but his eyes locked on Ariel.

"Thanks." They smile.

'I wonder what Fives will think.' Ariel flushes at that thought.

'I hope I didn't overdo it. Poor Echo.' Nora flushes and smirks all at the same time at those thoughts.

"Come on. Let's go meet the others." Kida smiles swimming over her husband.

"Right." The girls nod swimming off as well.

With the others…

'I wonder why they're taking so long.' Fives ponders as he swishes the tail to get used to it.

"I hope we get used to these soon." Echo tries swimming in circles hoping to get used to his tail as he waits.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kida calls.

"A vision as always Kida." Yos smiles at her dressed nice.

"Oh Yos." Kida giggles at that.

"What do you think of them?" Ceil motions to the girls swimming over.

'She's an angle of the sea.' Fives and Lee think seeing Ariel as the bits of sun light hit her as she comes over.

'It's like she's a flower of the sea that has never bloomed for others till now.' Echo feels himself get dizzy as he tries to hold down his flush.

'He looks amazing.' Ariel flushes a bit seeing Fives.

'He's so hot, and cute! And is he blushing. Oh I did overdue it.' Nora tries to hide her smirk as she flushed.

"How do we look?" Ariel flushes a bit as she joins the group.

"I have never understood beauty until this moment." Lee thinks out load. "I- I mean both of you of course. You're both very lovely." he flushes a bit clearing his throat.

"Nice save." Anakin and Milo mutter near one another then laugh.

Milo then comes up and kisses Nora's hand "A vision of the sea."

Nora pulls back at that and says "Milo, I said I didn't feel comfortable with this." Nora Flushes.

Echo glaring holes in the back of Milo's head.

"Keep it together vod. Please, for Ariel." Fives whispers placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Please stop that. Nora doesn't like it and neither do I." Ariel crosses her arms not happy with this after being warned before.

"Oh but Ariel, if your friend marries Milo she'd be part of the family and that means I can have more grandkids." Kida gushes.

Milo smirks at her raising a brow at that.

"Hide me!" Nora hides behind Ariel.

'They can't mean that, do they?' Ariel looks on wide eyed hiding her friend.

"Perhaps we should continue with the tour." Kenobi coughs trying to keep tensions down.

"That is probably for the best. Here let us start with a tour of the city." Ceil says as they go on.

As they did Echo swam close to the girls a bit.

'Why does it upset me so much? Yeah he's bigger, stronger, and has a higher position…' Echo just felt sicker in his stomach at this. 'Am I seasick?'

'Just hold on Echo. Hold on.' Fives pats his shoulder.

Echo nods but still doesn't feel all that better.

Nora looks back sadly at him and thinks 'Poor Echo, I'll make it up to him tonight.'

'I'm sorry guys. Just hold on.' Ariel looks over at the poor brothers.

They swam about the city awing at the wonderful architecture and fish that swam about. They saw a coral park where children played. And saw even some young men playing some sort of ball game. Fives looks like he wanted to join but they still had more to see.

They looked about at a street market with wonderful things. Many jewelry made of ocean glass, pearls, corals, scales, and even shells. It was amazing to see.

Everywhere they went people stopped and stared, many coming up to bow to Ariel and great the return of they're princess.

'This is so weird.' Ariel flushes as they swim, nodding to the people and giving a small wave to the kids.

Nora thought it was strange as well, 'Wow royalty can't even have a privet walk. Well they are celebrities as well so it makes sense.'

What Nora didn't expect was for people, mostly young men, to come up to stop her and ask for who she was. A few flirted with her but Kenobi helped scare them off noticing her discomfort at this.

"Are you okay Nora?" Kenobi looked worried at her.

"I'm just not used to this attention. I never dress up and even when I do I barely get noticed. I guess I overdid it." Nora flushes.

"No you're just new here and are catching everyone's eyes and I suppose being an escort of the royal family helps." Kenobi smiles.

"Oh, I guess I should have figured it was that." Nora sighs.

"Don't feel that way. Most escorts are never even given a glance." Kenobi pats her shoulder as he swims off.

'I guess that is something, either way I just wish I could find time with Echo. He's starting to look really down.' Nora looks over sadly at the almost depressed looking guy as Fives tries to comfort him.

'So pretty.' Ariel looks at some sort of rings.

They were silver and gold bands with charms over them. Some beads and sea glass.

"Would you like a tail ring?" Lee swims next to her.

"Tail ring?" Ariel looks a bit confused.

"Yes. See they clip around your tail and when you turn back it's an anklet. They're very popular on water planets." Lee explains how it works. "Would you like one?"

"That's nice of you but no thank you." Ariel shakes her head slightly swimming off.

"Might I ask why?" Lee swims alongside her.

"Well where I'm from guys don't give a gift to someone they just met." Ariel explains politely.

"I understand, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable princess." Lee nods to her.

"I won't except a gift, but I wouldn't mind excepting a friendship. So please call me Ariel." Ariel smiles at him softly.

"Only if you'll call me Lee." Lee smiles at her as well.

"Deal." Ariel nods.

Nora looked about and found a bracelet she thought looked nice as well. It was made of several beads of sea glass with Atlantean words on it and a small sea flower in the middle.

"If you like I can buy it for you." Milo comes up smiling.

Nora flushes and says "No thank you, I don't really wear jewelry." Nora decides to swim off.

Milo decides to swim after her and asks "I'm sorry if my pursuits have made you uncomfortable but I do truly find you fascinating. Is there a reason you keep turning away?"

Nora could see Milo was being sincere and replies "As I said I would not feel comfortable with us being together, especially for Ariel's sake. If we were to not get along or something it would upset her. And I don't want that. She's got enough to deal with as it is."

Milo sighs and says "You are right. It would not be fair to her. Thank you for looking out for my niece miss Nora." He gives a small bow and swims off.

Nora sighs sorry for him but she really did mean what she said. She didn't want to put her friend in that situation, plus she loved another.

And right now she had an idea of how to show him she cared for only him. With that she decided to go back to the little stand.

After exploring a bit they reach the farm. It was large with pink sand glittering like gems with the Giant Seahorses clopping about.

"So pretty." Ariel stares starry eyed.

"SO CUTE!" Nora squeals as she tries to see all of the seahorses.

"Race you two to them!" Ariel cheers as she swims off with a tail swipe.

"You're on!" Nora revs up and after her.

"Wait up!" Lee races after them.

"I win!" The girls call at the same time.

"I… I haven't swam like that since I was a guppy." Lee laughs with a small pant.

"Why don't you eight take them for a ride to the steam caverns?" Yos suggests.

"You're not coming father?" Lee looks confused.

"Us old foke need a rest with some seaweed tea." Yos taps his back lightly, it being a bit sour.

"I think Ginger hear will suit you guppy." Ceil points to an orange one with a white main.

"So pretty." Ariel smiles at the mare.

"And Pepper will suit you." Kida points to a speckled male with a gray main.

"So cool." Nora looks on wide eyed.

"And then there's…" They point out a few others for the others of the group.

Then the horses are saddled with light bridals. Lee helped Ariel on to hers showing her how to sit with her tail.

'Calm Fives. Calm.' Fives takes slow breaths.

Nora tries to figure it out till Milo showed her how, he doesn't try to flirt or anything, so she accepts the help. But is more interested in the horse then anything.

Echo isn't happy with Milo helping but can't help but smile and chuckle as he thinks 'Of course she's more interested in the seahorse.' He remembered how she had talked nonstop about them when she first learned of them.

"Is there a certain way we should go?" Anakin looks over at them.

"Follow the white shell path. It will lead you to the sponge bed and coral fields. Just a bit after is the steam geysers. It will be quite a sight." Ceil points out.

"Oh if you don't mind practice riding for a bit, I could have a lunch made and you could picnic out there." Kida smiles at all of them.

"That would be really nice gran." Ariel says without messing up this time.

"I'll have them ready in a bit." Kida smiles with misty eyes as she heads to her little home.

"Let me show you how to lead her." Lee shows them how to start leading the horses.

They learn a few commands and how to use the reins and such, Nora was a bit wobbly at first but got the hang of it once she got comfortably seated.

Ariel took to it like she did swimming. It was as if she's ridden a hundred times before. Though she kept it steady for the time being.

Echo was a bit unstable on the seahorse as well but the kind yellow mare with white main always stopped when she felt him wobble. "Sigh, thanks girl." Echo patted her head making her whinny.

"Aw how cute she likes you." Nora smiles, making Echo flush.

"This isn't so hard." Fives swims about with his gray stallion.

"You're doing really well." Lee looks over at Ariel softly.

"I guess I'm just a fish in and out of water." Ariel sticks her tongue out playfully.

They all laugh at that and then Milo races off and around them saying "Now that's how we do it in the military." He pulls back on the big black seahorse.

"Wough your uncle doesn't kid around." Nora whispers to Ariel.

"I guess not." Ariel looks amazed at how he handled himself and the horse.

"Captain Milo is an expert seahorse man. He could ride a horse at top speed at the age of nine and caught and trained that mustang himself." Lee whispers as Milo swims about with is horse again.

The guys had heard this and Echo felt like he'd fall off but the yellow mare, Star, caught him once more. "Sigh, thanks girl." Echo patted her once more as she neighed and nuzzled him.

Nora chuckles at that and says "Still so cute."

Echo flushed at that.

"Going for cute rider there?" Fives whispers to his brother with a chuckle.

"Yeah I guess." Echo flushes rubbing the back of his head.

"Watch this." Fives rides off around the ring.

"Go Fives!" Ariel cheers.

"Ride em cowboy!" Nora cheers.

"Cowboy?" Lee looks confused.

"It's something from Earth. See…" Ariel explains.

The others then race after him Link chuckling "He's a daring one isn't he sister?"

'Sister?' Ariel looks a bit confused at that.

"Apologies sir, my brother can be a bit wild." Echo nods.

"No need I'd actually like to see someone knock Milo down a few pegs." Link chuckles.

"Not very royal like." Nora chuckles.

"It really isn't." Ariel giggles.

"I'm his older brother I'm allowed to be like that." Link smirks.

The girls laugh glad to get a chance to see this side of the mostly stoic man.

They all road off having fun watching the two competitive men race off. Fives had caught up easily and was running for the lead, Milo saw this and smirked glad to have a challenger.

Everyone was riding up to see who would win to the top of the hill but as they did Nora pulled back and grabbed Echo's arm. As everyone else rushed off Nora smirked and said "Finally."

"Nora what…" Echo tried to talk but was silenced when Nora brought out a bracelet with a purple stone and silver writing. Echo's eyes widened at that and said "Nora no I can't…"

"Yes you can." Nora rode up and kisses him as she put the bracelet on him and said "The merchant says that the writing means 'gentle heart.' And I never want you any other way." She smiles holding his hand.

Echo smiles back as he leans in and says "I'm sorry, I guess you noticed how I felt."

"Don't worry, I'd feel the same if it was you." Nora chuckles.

"Not likely." Echo shakes his head.

"Don't doubt yourself, you are a catch." Nora smiles with flirty eyes.

Echo smiles and leans in to kiss her but…

"Winner!" Link called. And they looked over to see everyone at the ledge now.

"Sigh, better get going." Nora starts to ride off.

Echo sighs but sees the bracelet and smiles as he fallows.

A little before…

The two went from neck and neck to one falling a bit behind. All the way up the hill. And then… Milo wins by a fin.

The two soon came up to find the two racers shaking hands.

"What'd we miss?" Nora asked.

"Milo won." Ariel smiles over at her friend.

"Well congratulations." Nora smiles.

Milo's chest puffs up and says "Thank you. But what happened to you? Did you get lost?" Milo raises a brow.

Everyone looks over at the two to see what happened.

'Are we caught?' The two ponder.

"I didn't want to race and just enjoy the ride. I asked Echo to stay back with me since I'm not used to riding yet." Nora comes up with a quick fix.

"Well not everyone enjoys a good race." Link smiles.

"Thank you for staying back with lady Nora trooper. I always admired the honor and loyalty your men show for your comrades and leaders. And the valor I just saw with your brother I'm sure you all must be quite good men." Milo smiles.

"It's our job sir, we don't need any praise." Echo flushes slightly at the attention not used to anyone talking about them like that.

"Not like we did anything amazing." Fives rubs the back of his head a bit red.

"You two shouldn't put yourselves down like that. A loyal comrade is hard to find in these days of turmoil." Lee sighs.

"You two need to have more confidence." Ariel smiles at them softly.

"You guys shouldn't sell yourselves short. You've helped us so much. I just wish you and your brothers would get the respect you all deserve." Nora sighs.

Link raises a brow "What do you mean by that lady Nora?"

At that the girls look at each other and decided to explain what they know. Let's just say it was a good thing Anakin and Kenobi had decided to head back earlier or the three seamen there would have had much to say to them.

With that they all ended up riding back to the house. Link having much to say to the jedi when he did.

The girls cool down the horses as they hear wild yelling in the house. They couldn't make all of it out. But there were a few choice words directed at the Jedi.

"Where did Ariel go?" Anakin looks around the farm to find her gone.

That's strange she was here a minute ago." Nora looks around confused.

"I think I know where to find her." Fives swims off having a good idea about where she'd go.

Ariel was laying on a sponge bed taking in a bit of the sun rays that came down. She felt so relaxed and at home here. She enjoyed the bits of quite mixed with small sounds of the nays of the seahorses.

'This is so nice.' Ariel yawns a bit as she feels the slight rock of the water.

"Is the princess feeling tired?" Fives calls swimming next to her.

"Please don't call me that." Ariel looks over at him with a bit of a look.

"I wanted to try just once." Fives leans forward pecking her lips. "We should head to the others. Your family is ready to send a search party for you." He moves to go.

"Not yet." Ariel tugs on his arm taking his lips herself.

Fives leans into it, taking in the moment while they can. Him holding her close as Ariel wraps her hands around his neck.

Returning they held hands until close to the farm. Neither very happy about letting the other go.

"There you are." Link smiles at his niece. "Lunch is ready."

"Can't wait." Ariel swims for the house.

The rest of the underwater trip was simply family getting to know one another and a few fun stories. It was nice.

Ariel loved getting to know all of them. It was nice to just spend time with one another.

On the way back Fives stopped at one of the stands. Lee did as well. Both smiling at a little gift they had gotten for Ariel.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning the above palace was in a tizzy. Servants rushing about to get things ready for a party.

"No. No. Those streamers should be twirled with those. The floor should look like a mirror. Oh don't forget the princess is allergic to cherries." They call back and forth as they run about.

With the girls…

"Is all of this really needed?" Ariel is a bit red as she's fitted for a new outfit.

"Oh yes princess." A maid looking at the pattern nods. "This party has been planned since hearing of you."

"Many representatives will be here." Another adds.

'I feel queasy now.' Ariel feels a bit ill at that thought.

"Hey take it easy you'll do great. It's just a party." Nora tries to calm her down.

She had already gotten fitted as she decided to go with something a bit simpler.

"C-couldn't we do this a different time?" Ariel looks a bit ill and nervous.

"You'll be fine, you'll have all of us there supporting you and everyone's excited to see you. I don't think there's anything to worry about." Nora smiles.

"Thanks. But I wish my stomach didn't feel so twisted up." Ariel places her hand over her stomach feeling out of it as the maids head out with the patterns and measurements.

As the maid's head off to get a few things Nora then whispers "Just remember what will happen tonight after the party. In the garden with our guys." Nora smirks.

"That does help." Ariel smiles a bit red at that.

"There see, use that to help you calm down. I'd better get into my own party outfit. I'll see you in a moment." Nora nods as she heads off.

"Bye." Ariel waves trying to stay calm.

With the guys…

Echo and Fives were given some Atlantean party outfit to put on.

"I hope I don't look ridicules in this." Echo sighs, never wearing anything like this before.

(Echo's outfit: A dark purple slightly puffed sleeved shirt with a white color and two edges of white on his shoulders/ White slightly puffed pants/ Dark purple shoes/ A waist sash striped in whit and purple/ and a cloth hanging down the middle dark purple edged with white.)

"Same here." Fives sighs playing with his puffs.

(Fives outfit is the same as Echo's but in navy blue)

"Too bad we can't dance with them at the party, but it'd be too suspicious." Echo sighs.

"I don't think Ariel will notice." Fives sighs heavily at that.

"Hey she's just friends with him, nothing more. Besides, we're the ones getting a secret dates later." Echo smiles.

"Guess you're right." Fives smiles with a small flush at that.

"I wonder how these things go. And what we're even supposed to do, I know they said we were there as guests but… it just feels weird not being in uniform or guarding someone." Echo frowns.

"I know what you mean." Fives rubs the back of his head at that.

"I guess we still could do our jobs and have some fun. Wonder what sweets they got at the party." Echo hazes a little.

"Really? That's what you want?" Fives eyes him with a chuckle.

"I can't help it, ever since Jessie snuck those sweets onto the ship I've been addicted." Echo flushes.

"Just remember to take it easy. Don't want a sugar rush, do we?" Fives chuckles teasingly.

Echo throws a pillow at his brother for that, but Fives catches it.

Later at the party…

Many people were at the party, and many seemed to be representatives from water planets. The girls were behind a curtain as they looked down some stairs.

"There are so many people." Ariel looks out feeling uneasy at all of them.

"Yeah bigger turn out then I thought. But hey we got this." Nora pats her back.

"I don't know. How do I look? Is this alright?" Ariel plays with her skirt.

(Ariel's outfit: a one sleeve powder blue tube top with white trim/ powder blue sheer long sleeve/ V cut long powder blue skirt/ V cut white trim/ dark blue sheer tail like extra fabric/ black flats/ white sheer head cover/ blue diamond headband/ light pink lipstick)

"Don't worry you look great. Fives just might faint." Nora chuckles.

(Nora was wearing a light teal dress/ The middle was cut like a diamond to show the belly and was edged in light yellow. It was a one strapped shirt with yellow edge on the collar and the bottom of the skirt with small beads. She had flat shoes on as well that where yellow. For jewelry she had a gold bangle on each wrist, and gold teardrop earrings. Finally she wore a yellow morning glory in her hair.)

"You think." Ariel reddens at that.

Kida comes up to the girls chuckling "You two seemed to of chased off the pre ceremonial jitters. That's good. Nora I'm sorry but only the royal family will be announced and then Ariel will be going down on her own."

"Do I have to?" Ariel plays with her hands nervously.

"It's a tradition going back several generations, and everyone wants to meet you. Please for us." Kida holds her hand.

"B-but I…" Ariel glances at Nora.

"Hey I'll be downstairs rooting for you with the others okay." Nora smiles.

"Thanks." Ariel hugs her.

The two hug and then Nora heads down through the secret passageway.

"Still nervous?" Kida looks at Ariel playing with her fingernails.

"A little." Ariel nods.

"You'll do just fine." Kida rubs her cheek with her thumb.

"How can you be so sure?" Ariel looks at her with shaking eyes.

"Because you're Aqua's daughter. You've also shown to be very strong in all of this." Kida smiles at her softly.

"Thanks Gran." Ariel hugs her.

Downstairs…

Nora had made it down unseen and was heading over to the others. The guys were at the snack table when they saw her.

'Is she sure she's not a princess? She's going to kill me.' Echo accidently drops the punch bowl spoon.

"Steady vod." Fives pats his shoulder.

Lee chuckles and says "She is quite lovely in that dress. I'm almost afraid to see what Ariel will look like." he flushes slightly.

'Me too.' Fives ponders a bit red at the thought. 'But why is he nervous too?' he feels annoyed at that.

Kenobi sees how nervous the boys are and chuckles. 'These two girls are going to be trouble.'

Then he heads up to meet her. "How are you doing?"

"A little uncertain in this dress. You?" Nora asks.

"Enjoying the show. It seems you've caused a bit of a fuss." Kenobi chuckles.

Nora looks over at Echo still hazed look and chuckles. Then she notices other men looking. She flushes, not used to the attention.

"Seriously, all I had to do was leave my planet to have guys look at me. This feels just wrong." Nora sighs.

"Well then I suppose they just couldn't see what was in front of them. Now we should go wait with the others. It's about time." Kenobi smiles.

Nora nods at that and they head to they're spot.

Soon trumpets were heard and the crier called "Introducing they're royal highnesses; King father and queen mother Ceil Tonn and Kida Tonn."

The two walked down hand in hand happily smiling at everyone as they clapped.

"Captain Prince Milo Tonn of the royal guard." As he came down several women seemed to swoon as he smirked.

Echo had to roll his eyes at that. 'Show off.'

'I think we found a merman General Skywalker.' Fives sighs heavily at that.

"King Link Tonn of Atlantis." Link came down stoically at this as many cheered or bowed.

"And finally, our missing princess, making her royal depute. Princess Ariel Tonn." The crier finally says.

'Here goes nothing.' Ariel takes a deep breath then heads for the stairs.

"Go Ariel!" Nora calls.

'Wow.' Lee and Fives both feel their legs buckle at the sight of her.

Echo was surprised by the entrance and then held his brother's shoulder and thought 'Take it easy vod, just wait a while.'

Ariel walks down as gracefully as she can. Taking a curtsey as she reaches the bottom step.

Once she reaches down Nora goes up to talk to her.

"You did great." Nora hugs her.

"You sure? I felt like I was going to fall over at any moment." Ariel whispers as she hugs back.

"No you were fine. Come on everyone wants to see you. Especially two certain boys." Nora chuckles.

"What?" Ariel looks over at them.

The two look over to see Lee and Fives stuck frozen in place with wide eyes as if they were struck by lightning. The two have to chuckle at this before heading over.

With Ceil and Yos…

"It seems my granddaughter's made quite an impression on your son." Ceil chuckles.

"Chuckle. Indeed. I've never seen him so stricken before. Perhaps this will work." The two clink their glasses and go off to talk.

As the girls got to the boys Nora said "Hey guys you'll catch flies like that." Nora chuckles.

At that both close they're mouths.

Lee then came up and said "Ariel, I um… I just wanted to ask you for the first dance." Lee flushes.

'Uh oh.' Nora and Echo look over at a steaming Fives.

'Stop making a move on her!' Fives fumes inside.

"Of course." Ariel gives a small curtsy before taking his hand.

With that the two go off.

"Fives she's being polite nothing else." Nora tries to calm him.

"I just can't stand seeing it." Fives huffs annoyed. "She seems very comfy with him." he crosses his arms.

"Then take this in, she's really only looking forward to seeing you in the garden." Nora glares.

Fives looks away. Still annoyed but also wanting to be near Ariel.

Nora then decides to walk off and see what to do, she wanted to spend time with Echo but she was miffed with Fives and needed to cool off.

Then Milo came up and said "Lady Nora, may I ask for this dance."

Echo paled as he saw this but Nora said "Milo I told you I can't."

"But it's only a dance. I promise no funny stuff." Milo salutes.

Nora chuckles but says "Sorry Milo, I'm not in the mood right now. Maybe later." Nora smiles and then heads off.

Milo sighs but lets it be. 'What am I doing wrong? Usually that always works.'

With Ariel…

"You're quiet a good dancer." Lee twirls her around.

"Thanks. You are as well." Ariel smiles at him. "Do they have to watch so closely?" she whispers looking at the others around them.

"Your mother made quite a name for herself. They're looking forward to seeing what you'll do as well." Lee explains.

"I don't like it." Ariel feels uneasy.

'There's also someone here that means harm.' Ariel can feel a chill in the air as she can feel some eyes on her.

"It'll calm down as drinks are had." Lee tries to assure her.

"I hope so." Ariel sighs a bit.

"Just remember to smile and be yourself. It'll calm down." Lee smiles softly as the music starts.

They bow and curtsey to one another. Ariel turns to see a few young men waiting to take her hand.

'Stay polite Ariel. Stay polite.' Ariel takes a deep breath curtsies to one of the men before taking his hand.

Ariel dances with a few of them. Some a bit bold in how close they hold her or place of their hands. When Fives saw one of their hands slide down her back, he steps in.

"I think it's my turn now." Fives cuts between them, looking at the man with a fierce glare.

"Of course." The man backs off with a bow.

"Thank you for the save." Ariel dances with him.

"Truthfully I would cut in anyway. I've grown tired of watching it all." Fives admits a bit red.

"Oh Fives…" Ariel looks at him lovingly. "You know if we told them…" she starts.

"We can't." Fives cuts her off.

"Why?" Ariel looks at him hurt.

"It would put a spotlight on everyone and cause trouble." Fives whispers.

"Sorry me not wanting to hide causes trouble." Ariel huffs a bit at that.

"Ariel I didn't mean…" Fives starts.

"I'm dizzy. I think I'll take a break." Ariel stops giving a curtsy then heads off.

'Why does my tongue always get me in trouble?' Fives sighs a bit at that.

Nora had come back to the snack table to talk to Echo "Someone likes sweet." Nora chuckles.

"I'm sorry I can't help it…." Echo then told her what he told Fives.

"It's okay you guys did grow up without that kind of stuff. And I can't complain since I'm the same." She grabs something with chocolate and smiles.

Echo flushes to see her calm and says "You know you can dance, I don't want you to be bored." Echo fidgets.

Nora looks at him and smiles sadly as she whispers to him "But I only want to dance with you."

Echo flushes at that but smiles happily at her. Suddenly Nora saw Ariel heading to the punch in a bit of a huff.

"I wonder what happened?" Nora looks worried.

"Go check on her. I'll go check on Fives." Echo nods.

"I'd kiss you know if I could." Nora smiles and then heads off to Ariel.

"Hey you okay?" Nora comes up worried.

"Why are men so… so…" Ariel huffs sipping the punch.

"Sigh, what did Fives do?" Nora looks out to the party to see a dejected Fives.

"I'll tell you when there are less ears around." Ariel looks at those still glancing at them.

"Fine but let's try to have some fun then. No need to be upset all night." Nora pats her back.

Ariel turns quickly as she feels a strong chill down her spine. She looks around trying to find the person eyeing her but can't find the malice intent in anyone around.

"Hey what was that, you shivered there." Nora looks worried.

"I could have sworn I… The stress must be getting to me." Ariel sighs as she shakes her head a bit.

"Are you doing alright guppy?" Milo comes over to them, worried for her.

"I think I'm just tired. I've never been the center of attention like this." Ariel looks around at everyone.

"Why don't you sit. I'll make you a plate and bring it over." Milo pats her shoulder lightly.

"Thanks." Ariel smiles at that.

With that the girls are led to a table outside where they can breathe the fresh air and take a break. Ariel glad to be away from the prying eyes for a bit.

"Oh I can breathe." Ariel sighs with relief as she slouches in her straw seat.

"It was a lot to take in Ariel. How are you doing?" Nora looks over concerned.

"I wish someone would have told me this bit of being a princess. I'm not a fan." Ariel sips her juice.

"It does look stressful. You don't get any time to yourself and it seems they're all expecting things from you. You going to be okay?" Nora raises a brow.

"I love the idea of having family don't get me wrong. But I'm not sure I like the politics." Ariel looks into her cup a bit down.

"Hey that's understandable, they look stressful." Nora frowns.

"Indeed." Calls a familiar voice, the girls turning to see Link.

"I'm sorry. I…" Ariel starts.

Link holds up a hand and gives a head shake.

"Aqua didn't like the politics either. Which is ironic considering Jedi settle many arguments." Link chuckles placing the plate down in front of her, a mix of meat and vegies. "Eat up, we'll keep them busy for a while." He pats her shoulder heading back in.

"Thanks uncle." Ariel calls after him.

Link stops a moment at that smiling at her before heading in.

"I think you just made his day." Nora smiles at her friend.

They ate a bit. Then Nora went to grab some snacks for them and find out what happened to annoy Ariel without stressing her out more.

'It's good to be out here.' Ariel takes in the smell of the salt water.

Ariel then felt it again. That uneasy feeling. Standing she sees a shark looking man that releases a dart from his wristband. As she falls her tail appears.

"Got her." The man whispers into a com.

Soon he's teleported off the back stand. Ariel going with him.

"Let's see what they do with their princess gone." A scarred shark man smiles at the princess in a tank cell.

Meanwhile….

Nora heads for the snack table and found Fives. She glared at him and grabbed him by the sleeve to drag him off.

'I'm in trouble.' Fives gulps a bit as he's grabbed.

They come to a secluded spot and Nora crosses her arms. "Ariel's upset, why?" She glares at him showing she wasn't kidding around.

"The thing is…" Fives sighs as he explains.

Echo saw what happened and came over and thought 'Oh no, poor Fives.' Echo gulps.

"Ah Fives, you know she's stressed with everything. I know you're stressed too with Lee and all, but have you considered that maybe telling everything would be a better choice." Nora raises a brow.

"No. It wouldn't." Fives rubs his arm with worry clear in them.

"Nora people would also come after her, the Kaminoans…" Echo couldn't even say it.

"You guys think we'd let them hurt you? And with our status they couldn't try anything or there be trouble. This is hard on all of us but…" Nora suddenly froze.

"Nora what's wrong?" Echo comes up to check on her, but Fives holds him back.

"Nora?" Fives looks confused as he holds his brother's arm lightly.

At that Nora glows and her eyes glared "Ariel's in trouble."

"What?!" the guys say shocked.

'Ariel!' Fives races out.

At that Nora fly's off, literally. Kenobi sees this and races after her to the balcony, the royal family as well as they knew that was where Ariel was.

As Nora came out she looked about "She's gone!" She growls.

She heard gasps and saw everyone looking worried. Kenobi rushes over and says "Nora calm down and explain what happened."

Nora tries to calm but can't, so tries to explain something… "Should have listened. Gone now, she's gone sense, sense…" Nora looks around and then up in the sky. She glares.

"Nora don't!" Kenobi tries to stop her but it's too late, she jumps over him and flies up.

"What's going on?" Ceil looks over shocked.

"Nora's protective of Ariel, most of us with force like abilities who make attachments have strong bonds and Nora's and Ariel's bond is very strong. She can sense where she is, and she'll find her. The thing is if she can handle who took her." Kenobi looks worried.

Yos and Lee come over "What has happened?" Yos asks and Ceil explains things to him.

Lee looks shocked and said "We have to go after them. Our ship should be fast enough."

"But they're going so fast we can't tell where Nora's heading." Echo looks panicked.

"I can sense Nora so I should be able to sense where she is going. Anakin lets go." Anakin nods as they head off, Lee, Fives, Echo, and Milo going as well as everyone looked on worried.

Meanwhile…

Nora was on pure instinct mode as she flew about, there were no flying creatures on this planet but she was catching up quick to the ship.

Inside…

"What's that?" The shark man looks at the scanners finds something fallowing them.

He growls and tries to launch something at it. Nora noticed something coming at her and used her powers to block it and it blows up.

The shark man smirks saying "Ha got you."

At the commotion Ariel woke up.

"W-what's going on?" Ariel feels her spinning head and sees she's in a tank.

'What is all this?!' Ariel places her hands to the glass confused and scared.

"Looks like they already tried sending a rescue party for you princess. But looks like they couldn't take my blast. Serves them right for sending something no bigger than a person." The shark laughs.

"No." Ariel gasps placing her hands over her mouth.

'Nora.' Ariel cries for her fallen friend.

What no one knew was that Nora used the cover of the explosion to get on the ship and then used her powers to force some screws off a ventilation shaft. She then sneaked in.

"Let me out of here or I'll…" Ariel looks at the scarred man with a glare.

"Or what? Make your legs appear? I think you'll find you can't." The man chuckles.

"Why can't I?" Ariel tries to keep her fear hidden.

"The dart my dear. The dart has an enzyme in it that keeps you in an easier to keep form. And much more lovely." The man smirks.

"Let me out sleemo and bring me my clothes!" Ariel hits the thick glass with her tail.

Ariel had been stripped of her skirts and jewels. Even her kyber necklace was gone.

"IF you behave, I might bring you a nice shell top for you." The man chuckles heading off to continue his work.

Nora glared at what she heard and started to look for the cure to get her friend's legs back. So they could get out. She had stopped glowing, but her determination hadn't flickered away.

As the man left Ariel curled up in her aquarium crying. She lost her best friend. And the last thing she said to Fives…

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Ariel silently cries into her tail.

With the guys…

"She's this way." Kenobi puts in the coordinates.

'We're coming Ariel.' Fives holds his necklace worried for her.

'Nora be careful, pleas.' Echo worries, knowing that Nora could be dangerous in this form but both to her enemies and friend if not careful.

"Those sleemo Karkarodon. I swear when I get my hands on them." Link and Milo hiss.

"I understand you're worried and angry. But please try to remain calm. This could be a simple ploy for money or to try to force you to join them." Kenobi tries to assure them in his own way.

"Not the Karkarodon." They shake their heads.

"The Karkarodon view us two ways. One, incomplete due to us being part aquatic and part land." Link explains.

"Or two, pretty decorations." Milo fumes. "They make it so we can't change back to our feet and keep us in tanks. Mostly our woman and their forced to preform underwater dances for their entertainment." He looks sicker as he talks.

Fives, paling, doesn't even excuse himself as he runs to a rest room. Throwing his bucket as he throws up.

"Fives…." Echo runs in to sooth his brother back.

"T-they… Ariel…" Fives still feels ill as he sits with his back against the cool rest room wall. "Why didn't I go after her? Try to explain myself. Instead I…" he hits the wall.

"We'll get them back Fives. We will. Just have faith." Echo looks at him worried, never seeing him this despaired.

"Echo if anything happens to her…" Fives can't even finish as he feels himself shake with worry.

With the sharks…

"Ariel…Wake up." Nora taps on the glass.

"N-Nora?" Ariel wipes her eyes looks through the glass.

Nora smiles showing her the antidote "Big shark dudes eating, he won't notice us for a while." She opens up the tank only for an alarm to go off "Oops." Nora plunges the antidote into her friend and helps her out.

"That's not good." Ariel drinks the antidote quick and climbs out.

"Come on." Nora helps her into a closet and locks it. She then grabs a tarp to put over her friend.

"H-how did you survive?" Ariel whispers worried about her friend.

"I was flying after you when he shot a missile at me. I blocked it and used the explosion to sneak on board. Sorry I scared you." Nora hugs her.

"I'm just glad you're alive." Ariel hugs her crying a bit.

Then they heard the door pounding. "Open up. I just ate and I'm in a frenzy, so this door isn't going to be any problem!" He roars.

"Shoot I used up all my energy trying to get to you and the antidote." Nora tries to activate her powers but nothing.

"What do we do?" Ariel looks worried and tired.

"You have your saber?" Nora asks.

"No. He stripped me of mostly everything." Ariel feels for her missing necklace as she drips on the closet floor.

Nora looks at the closet and grabs two brooms. "Use this for now. I'm going to try something Kenobi taught me."

Nora sits down in criss crossed as she holds the broom and starts to think 'Kenobi, Kenobi.'

Back with the others…

Kenobi gasps as he said "Nora?"

"Sir what happened?" Echo looks shocked.

"She's contacted me." Kenobi looks on shocked.

"What? As in words?" Anakin looks shocked as well 'Even I can't do that.'

"Yes. She's calling for me." Kenobi sits down and calls 'Nora. Nora what happened?'

'I'm on the ship and I have Ariel, but we're stuck in a closet. My powers are drained and she is weak. Please hurry I don't know how long the door will last. He's in a frenzy.' Nora replies with fear in her words.

Kenobi replies calmly 'Hold on you two. We'll be there shortly. Good work Nora.' Kenobi sends out a sort of soothing energy to her and then opens his eyes.

"What did she say?" Link looks worried.

Kenobi explains what happened and Fives growls "Then we got to make this bucket go faster."

Anakin smirks "Leave that to me." Taking the controls.

As they did Kenobi couldn't help think 'I've only ever experienced such a thing with master Jinn. To experience it again… Am I becoming too close to my new padawan?' Kenobi worries.

With the girls…

"They're coming. Kenobi said they're coming." Nora says still a bit worried as she holds up her broom ready to attack.

"How do we take him down?" Ariel looks ready for a fight.

"Go for the nose, eyes, and gills. Those are they're weak spots." Nora looks on with hunters' eyes.

"Ready." Ariel finishes tying the clothe as a skirt.

The two stand side by side, ready to fight, and soon the door breaks. Nora goes for the intended spots making the shark man whimper. Ariel hits his gills making him sound winded.

"You, you were the one that trespassed. How did you survive my bomb?" Shark man tried to chomp at her, but Nora whacks his nose making him whimper again.

"Nothing you need to know sushi boy." Nora growls.

"This is for trapping me!" Ariel hits him in the gills again.

The shark man roars at them but they both then wack his stomach making him bend over and the girls then rush out to try and find and escape pod. Sadly, they wouldn't find one, what was worse was that Nora was bleeding slightly from an unknown injury.

When the Shark smelled it his pupils dilated and he growled. The hunt had truly begun now.

"Are you okay?" Ariel helps her to a room as the ship goes into a tizzy.

"Sigh, I didn't even notice that was there." Nora huffs she looks at her bleeding leg.

"Let me have a look." Ariel lifts up the skirt a bit to see her injury.

'This must have happened when the bomb exploded.' Ariel rips her friend's skirt to tie the injury.

"Sorry but this is the only thing I know is clean." Ariel keeps her voice low as she ties it. "Is it too tight?"

"No it's fine, thanks." Nora smiles at her.

"There they are!" A few bang on the door.

"They must of smelled my blood." Nora pales knowing what a shark that smelled blood would do.

'Way out. We need a way out.' Ariel looks around panicked.

"Come on." Ariel pulls her over to an air duct.

When the beasts break down the door, they find them gone. But find the small air duct slot open.

"They're in the air ducts." A man calls with a snarl.

"No matter. They can't go far." The scar man smiles with an idea.

With the others…

Fives is ready for a fight. He was going to get his girl back no matter what.

Echo was as well, he was never letting Nora go in a fight on her own again. "You going to be okay?" Echo looks over at his brother.

"When this is over, I'm not letting her go." Fives whispers touching his necklace.

"Same here with Nora." Echo plays with his bracelet.

"We'll be in docking distance soon." Anakin knocks on their door peeking in on them.

"Sir." They nod with a fire in them.

"As soon as we're on board we're taking those beasts down." Milo hisses.

"Agreed." Link looks ready to kill.

"I would have to ask you princes to stay here." Kenobi instructs gently.

"Not if all oceans boiled." They say at the same time.

"Your majesties…" Kenobi starts.

"Kenobi we stood by when we knew our sister was in danger. We won't do that again." Link stares sharply with a twinge of regret in his eyes.

"We won't leave her. Not ever." Milo shakes his head slightly with the same look.

"Very well. But please stay close." Kenobi instructs.

"To that we can agree." Link nods.

"Agreed." Milo nods.

With the girls…

"Come out. Come out. Wherever you are." The scarred man calls cover the coms. "Tell you what princess. You come out and agree to be mine then I'll let your friend live. How's that?" he calls.

"No, don't you dare. They won't keep they're word no matter what. And I won't let you do this." Nora grabs her friends arm determinedly.

'Like he'd keep his promise. But…' Ariel looks at Nora and her hurt leg.

"She's bleeding still, isn't she? We can smell it. It's only a matter of time." He calls. "You have ten minutes." He signs off.

"Ariel don't listen, once they smell blood they don't care, they won't keep they're promise. Please don't do this." Nora begs her friend.

"But you're hurt and you're starting to feel warm. If there's a chance they'll honor it…" Ariel whispers.

"They won't, I told you if they smell blood they'll frenzy. The others are coming we just have to hold on." Nora begs with tears now.

"We don't know how far out they are. And I… I can't lose someone else. I'm sorry." Ariel cries as she finds an exit for them.

"Ah you're here." The scarred man smirks as Ariel shows up with her hurt and dizzy friend.

"I'll surrender. But please. Please help her." Ariel looks at him pleadingly.

"Ariel No!" Nora calls with tears.

"They'll take her to the medbay. But YOU come with me." The man tugs her from Nora.

Ariel is caught in his arms as Nora nearly stumbles to the ground. Ariel looks at her sadly but can't fight as the shark takes her off.

As they disappeared Nora tries to go after them but is grabbed by other two. "Oh you're not going anywhere." On said.

"We have plans for you." Another smirks.

"I knew you never honor your deal!" Nora growls.

"Of course not, once we get a whiff of blood, there's no stopping us." The blue shark man struggles as the two start dragging her off, Nora struggling all the way.

Once in the medbay they strap her down and the tan one says "You want left or right."

"Left, that's where the bloods coming from." The blue ones licks his lips.

Nora growls at this then and alarm went off.

"Ah just when we were about to frenzy!" Tan says.

Blue then looks at Nora "Don't go anywhere. We still got dinner plans." He chuckles as he goes.

Once gone Nora starts to find a way to get out of the traps. 'Wait what was that trick again, loosen your muscles and….' And that's what she tries to do.

With Ariel…

The leader pulls her off to his room. A large tank sits where a bed should be.

"Get in and take this. You won't be leaving water again." The man offers her the injection.

Ariel goes over to the tank and with a tear gives herself the injection. The man smirking as her tail appears again. He then enters to swim over to her.

"No." Ariel pushes him back.

"Want your friend thrown out?" He smirks.

Ariel bites her under lip but doesn't fight. The shark kissing her.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry Fives.' Ariel cries at this.

"Sir!" A man comes in.

"What do you want?!" The captain snarls turning to him as he holds a clearly upset Ariel close.

"We have intruders coming." The man gives a salute.

"Until later on my dear." The man strokes her face before jumping out of the tank.

Once he was gone Ariel rubs her lips trying to get rid of the feel of his lips off of her. But then there was the feel of his hands on her waist and shoulders. She felt sick and wanted to leave.

With the others…

A fight breaks out between the sharks and Atlantean guards. Along with the jedi and troopers with them.

"Where is our niece?" Milo has a shock triton keeping a shark man against a wall, his throat between his spikes.

"Where she belongs." He smirks.

Milo, angry, shocks the man. Him dropping to the ground.

"I'm going to find her." Fives heads off to find Ariel.

"And I'll go find Nora!" Echo goes to find where Nora might be, his heart stopping as he saw a trial of blood, but rushed off.

"Wait a minute!" Kenobi calls after the two. "Did you train them to act this way?" he looks at Anakin.

"I think I'm going to go take control of the ship." Anakin clears his throat heading for the command center.

With Ariel…

Ariel was sitting in the tank sadly. She wanted to be with the man she loves.

"Ariel!" Fives finds her.

"Fives." Ariel places her hands on the glass looking at him sadly.

"I'll get you out of th-" Fives moves to get her out when he's thrown.

"She is my price meat droid." The scar shark growls. "Maybe I'll have a snack before having her." He looks at the man ready to eat him.

"No!" Ariel shouts with her eyes shot tight.

Soon she opens them to find three ice shards in the man's back. Ariel looks shocked, unable to take in what she had just done.

"Ariel!" Fives winces as he stands. "Ariel I got you." He helps her out.

"I… I don't feel good." Ariel shivers from a cold running through her, snuggling into him to get warm and feel safe.

"I'll get you back to the ship. Hang on." Fives holds her close as he heads back.

"Ariel!" Her uncles call seeing her.

"Her body feels like ice and she's starting to gasp for air." Fives looks worried as he brings her on board.

"Not air, water. As mers we need water." Link explains.

"I'll go get a tank ready." A man calls.

"N-no. No please." Ariel gasps tiredly with a whimper.

"Bath then." Link rushes off.

Ariel is placed in one quickly. Though she didn't want to let go of Fives as she's placed in.

With Echo….

He was running like crazy taking down anyone that got in his way. 'That cant' be here blood, can it? She could have been hurt and yet. Why do I feel so sure.'

As Echo turns a corner, he hears a tan shark say "Why does something always have to happen in the middle of our meal."

"Hey relax, she's still fresh so she'll still taste good when we get back." Bleu chuckles.

At that Echo felt his sight go red as he blasted the two sharks down with the stuns and then rushed to the mebday.

"Nora!" Echo rushes in.

"Echo!" Nora calls crying as she just finally got one hand out.

Echo rushes up and she kisses him. "We have to get out of her."

"Yes we do we have too…" Nora then suddenly fainted.

"Nora!" Echo looks on shocked as he then notices it. 'She's burning up!'

With that he takes her back to the ship.

As he does Obi-Wan rushed her to the med bay to be looked over. The medical droid saying she needed to be placed in bacta immediately to get rid of the bacterial infection.

Echo looked on worried as they took her away to be put in black shorts and sports braw, before being dropped in a bacta tank.

'Nora, Nora I'm so sorry.' Echo feels himself lean against the wall before sliding down it.

On the deck…

"Sirs why was she so cold? I mean her skin has always been cool but this…" Fives looks worried.

"She killed the shark right? And did it out of strong fear and hate?" Anakin looks at his man with sadness.

"Yes." Fives nods, her voice still ringing in his ears. Her fear and anger clear along with desperation.

"She made a connection to the dark side. It was brief but it was there." Anakin sighs heavily at that.

Suddenly Echo came in walking like a zombie.

"How is she?" Fives looks over at his brother worried.

"They, they had to place her in a bacta tank. They don't know when she'll wake up." Echo comes up to sit at the table.

"I'm sorry Echo, but she'll be okay. She just needs rest." Anakin pats his back.

"She'll be okay. Don't worry." Fives pats his back.

"I should have been there. I should have been able to…" Echo shakes.

"Hey don't start that. You couldn't have stopped her." Fives cuts him off, worry in his tone.

"He's right. Nora's powers are still new to her and very instinctual. She would have rushed off to help Ariel no matter what. In fact, she may have given us time before that monster…" Anakin couldn't say it.

'Ariel.' Fives grips a fist at that.

Then the royal brothers come in.

"Ariel seems to be doing well but she's asking about Nora. Any news on her?" Milo asks.

"She's resting. How's Ariel?" Fives looks worried.

"Lee is with her, we do not trust leaving her alone at the moment." Link explains.

'Lee huh?' Fives feels his blood boil a bit at that.

Anakin helps calm him down by saying "At least she's awake. Nora's had to be put in a bacta tank and we don't know when she'll wake up. I hope master Obi-Wan is doing okay. He was never good at hiding how he felt when I got sick or injured." Anakin sighed as he rubbed his robotic arm.

"We are sorry to hear that. We shall be going back immediately. I need to inform everyone else that we are returning safely." Link nods.

"I will go check on the girls." Milo sighs worried for both.

As they left Anakin said "You two should get some rest."

"Sir… I'd like to check on the girls. I don't think I could sleep at all without checking on them." Fives looks to the side worried for Ariel.

"And I'd like to go as well sir." Echo looks pleadingly.

"Sigh, fine but go together so no one suspects anything." Anakin smirks as he goes back to driving.

The two flush at that and think 'He does know!'

But decided to head off. The first place they went to was to see Ariel, Lee sitting next to her and giving her words of comfort.

"H-how are you feeling?" Fives looks at Ariel trying to hide his fear and worry.

"Still feel cold." Ariel rubs her arms trying to chase away her goosebumps.

"I've asked for heat stones to be brought. They should keep the water and you warm." Lee places his hand on her bare shoulder.

'Stay calm.' Fives grips a fist a bit at that as he tries to not react to this.

'Stay calm Fives.' "Is there anything we can do to help you?" Echo asks worriedly for her.

"I'll be okay. How is Nora? Did they take care of her?" Ariel looks worried.

Echo sighs but explains what he knows, leaving out that she was almost eaten.

"S-so they weren't going to keep their word. And I…" Ariel feels ill at that.

'Ariel…' Fives tries to go over but Echo stops him.

"It wasn't your fault and Nora's okay just needs to rest." Echo said to comfort her and himself at once.

"Ariel you were trying to protect your friend and had NO way of knowing they weren't honoring it." Lee tries to assure her.

Once finished there they headed off to check on Nora. Ariel begging, they bring news of her back.

"We promise Ariel." Echo nods, eyes shaking as they left.

"They are good friends to you both." Lee smiles at her.

"Yeah." Ariel nods sadly.

'How can I face Fives after I…' Ariel bites her under lip almost to the point of bleeding.

In the medbay…

Kenobi sat on chair in front of the bacta tank Nora was in. He was in a meditated stance as he tried over and over again to make contact with her.

'Nora, Nora please I'm here. Please talk to me. What did they do to you?' At that Kenobi saw images of what happened on the ship, from the explosion, the hunt, Ariel's sacrifice, and Nora almost being eaten.

Kenobi gasped as he looked at Nora and said "Oh my padawan." Kenobi couldn't help but shed a tear.

"Sir?" Echo comes in looking worried at the general's behavior.

"Are you okay?" Fives looks worried at him.

"Thank you for getting her out of there, they were going too…" Kenobi couldn't even get the words out.

"I know. I overheard them. I knew blood could cause them to become crazy, but to try to eat someone…" Echo looks on worried.

'What?!' Fives stares shocked and worried at that.

"You two may be as unruly as my old padawan but I suppose that's a good thing. You helped save them because of that. How is Ariel doing?" Kenobi looks over sadly.

They explained what they knew and what Anakin said and Kenobi looked shocked. He sighed and said "Master Fisto will have his work cut out for him. She's going to need a lot of help to get over this."

"Why? Is Ariel not going to be okay?" Fives is unable to hide his worry at that.

"Let's just say many who have touched that side tend to become reluctant in using they're powers and can become fearful. It's best to help assure her that what she did was not her intention but her fear taking control. She will need to work on that not happening again. But other than that, she should be fine with all the ones she cares for around her." Kenobi smiles.

'Ariel. Ariel how I want to hold you.' Fives looks down sadly touching his crystal.

Echo was glad to hear that knowing Nora wouldn't want Ariel sad. But was confused on how emotional the general was getting. 'The general did say he tended to get this way when he was hurt. Is it the same with Nora?'

Echo looks up sadly at the floating figure in the bacta. "Sir when do you think she will awake?"

"It's hard to say. I looked through her memories." Kenobi stars.

The two felt worried at that 'Did he see something?'

"She was so brave and yet scared. Maybe her knowing that Ariel is okay will help her come out of this state." Kenobi goes back to meditated mode and tells Nora what he knows.

But as he did Nora eyes shift and Kenobi is pushes off his chair.

"Sir!" they both come over to help.

"Sir what happened? Is she okay?" Echo looks worried at a now somewhat fidgety Nora.

"What's going on?" Fives is the same.

"Sigh, she blames herself for what happened. Ariel was only in that situation because they promised to treat Nora if Ariel gave herself up to the leader. But as you both know that didn't happen." Kenobi looks on sadly.

"Nora that wasn't your fault." Fives shakes his head.

"Nora no you can't blame yourself." Echo looks on shocked, his necklace slightly glowing and her white one did as well.

At that Nora calms at that. Kenobi is shocked and said "Where did you get those necklaces?"

"T-the girls gave them to us." Fives holds his looking away a bit.

"They wanted to thank us for all our help." Echo looks down.

"Hmm… Nora must be connected to you boys as well. It seems a big part of her powers. Maybe if you two talk to her it will help her recover faster and into waking up." Kenobi rubs his beard.

"Sir I don't know if…" Echo starts not sure what to think of this.

"We shouldn't…" Fives is the same.

"Come now I can sense you boys care for them, many of the troops in Anakin battalion do. You all met on that crash and helped each other. I can only assume you all became close friends. Please, help her." Kenobi looks as if he's begging.

The two look on shocked at this but agree as they go up to the bacta tank and talk to Nora, hoping that what they say will help.

"Nora this wasn't your fault. You aren't the one that did this." Fives calls to her.

"Nora, we're sorry we couldn't be there. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happens. Ariel is your best friend and she'd do anything for you. I do the same for Fives in a minute. Please you have to understand that none of this is your fault. You have to wake up. Ariel's worried, the generals are worried, the royals, we're worried…" Echo puts his head to the glass at that and a hand next to hit.

'I'm worried most of all. I can't lose you. Please wake up, wake up Nora. I…Te amo.' Echo feels tears in his eyes. Te amo was a word he had heard Nora use before in her native tongue and if he understood it correctly it was how to say you loved someone.

He didn't notice but his crystal was as bright as a star and Nora's reacted to it, hearing every word he said.

'Echo… Oh Echo thank you. Te amo amour.' Nora suddenly put her hand to the glass and onto Echo's own hand.

They gasped at that and Echo called "She's awake!"

The med droid and Kenobi got to work but had to push the two out.

Echo felt his heart break as the door shut and thought 'Nora, I'll be back I promise.'

As Nora was being unplugged and taken out of the tank, she slightly opened her eyes to see Echo being shooed out and thought 'Echo, amour, don't go.' She tried to reach but fell back under.

Outside the door Echo hit his head against it along with a fist, tears coming down.

"She'll be okay Echo." Fives pats his shoulder.

"But, she looks so week what if…" Echo shakes at the thought of something happening.

"She just needs to rest. Let her rest." Fives tries to assure him.

Echo couldn't really agree but just nods as he fallows him.

With that they went to their barracks. Not that they slept well. Both felt uneasy for their girls.


	17. Chapter 17

Ariel was given the cure again and a change of clothes when they returned. But she locked herself in her room. She didn't want to see anyone.

"Ariel. Ariel please let me in." Fives knocks when he was off shift.

"Go away!" Ariel shouts curled up on the bed.

"Ariel please. I just… I want to hug you. To hold you close if only for a bit." Fives places his head against her door with a heart breaking expression.

"I said go away!" Ariel uses the force to hit the door with a pillow.

'Ariel… Do you hate me now?' Fives looks at the door sadly before heading off.

'I can't. I can't face you. I'm sorry.' Ariel cries into her knees.

Other couple…

Nora was feeling better, just a bit sour and with a small limp. She got out and decided to head to breakfast when "Nora…" Echo came from a corner from a secluded spot.

Nora tears up and ran to him the best she could, Echo rushes up to catch her before she fell. "Echo thank you I…."

"You don't need to thank me I do anything for you." Echo looks down sadly at her.

Nora caresses his face saying "Mi amour."

Echo felt flushed as he asked "Nora that means…"

"My love…..Can we stay like this. Just for a bit." Nora looks pleadingly.

Echo nodded and held her close asking. "Did you sleep well."

At that Nora cried and said "All night all I could think about was those monsters and what they tried to do."

Echo felt the hairs on his neck stand and said "They will never come near you again, I promise." Echo held her close kissing the top of her head 'I promise, I really do. They will never touch you again if I have a say.' Echo holds her tight fearing she disappear if he let go.

With the others…

They were eating breakfast. But no one really seemed all that hungry or wanting to chat. It was as if the life was sucked out of all of them.

"Has she eaten?" Kida looks at a maid that brings back a tray.

"Just barely my lady." The young woman looks down sadly at the hardly touched food.

"Try cinnamon porridge. It'll warm her up and make her feel better, or at least it did when she was a child." Mal suggests worried for her.

"I'll take it. Maybe I can get her to let me in." Nora volunteers. Hoping this would work.

'I wish I could do something.' Lee sighs heavily as Nora leaves with a maid to get the second tray ready to go.

With Ariel…

'Fives. How can I ever face him?' Ariel cries.

"Ariel, it's Nora, please open up." Nora knocks.

"G-go away." Ariel hics.

"I have cinnamon porridge." Nora sing songs.

"That's cheating." Ariel opens the door with sniffles.

Nora smiles as she comes in, laying the tray on the bed. "Eat." Nora points at the food.

"Thanks." Ariel says a bit sadly as she starts to eat.

Nora smiles at this and says "Now why have you locked yourself up? You know that what happened wasn't your fault. It was out of self-defense."

"That's not all." Ariel shakes her head. "It's…" she couldn't say.

"Maybe a hug from Fives would work." Nora teases.

"No. No Fives." Ariel shouts curling up again.

Nora looks shocked "Why not? Ariel why don't you want to see Fives?" She holds her friend's hand.

"I… I let that shark…" Ariel hics as she explains what happened when she was pulled off.

"What happened was not your fault. Though next time I tell you not to listen to someone I expect you to listen to me." Nora glares.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Ariel hics shaking a bit.

Nora sighs and hugs her "I'm sorry I just, I'm mad as well. I ended up making things worse than better."

"Y-you tried to warn me but I… I didn't listen and then…" Ariel cries still.

"Look we both messed up in some way or another. But what happened was not your fault. Got it? That sleemo was going to kill Fives, you had to stop him." Nora looked determined at her.

Ariel doesn't say anything. She just nods.

"I know but your powers are still developing as well so we can't control everything. Now about the other issue. Fives is worried sick about you. You really think he would ever blame you? No, he hates that shark for what he tried to do. He looks depressed. Come on you have to at least let him know you're not mad at him." Nora begs.

"No. I can't. I just can't." Ariel shakes her head still shaking.

Nora sighs and says "Fine then I'll tell him. But you'll have to talk at some point. He really does love you and is worried."

'But do I deserve him?' Ariel looks at her sheets tired and sad.

"You get some rest. Obi-Wan says he wanted to talk to me." Nora helps her friend get comfy before limping off.

Ariel curls up again. She wanted to hide. To curl up in a shell and ignore the world around her.

With Obi-Wan….

The said man was looking out a window at the land and ocean before him. 'I need to do this. I've become too close and…'

Remembering last night and how he couldn't stop her 'I can't train her to the best of her abilities. NO, I must convince her and Windu they need to train together.'

As Nora limps in she says "Obi-Wan. You wanted to see me?" She takes a seat across from him.

Obi-Wan smiles at that and sits as wells saying "Nora, you've come so far in such a short time. I feel I won't have much to teach you soon."

"That's not true you probably have lot sot teach me." Nora smiles.

"Perhaps here and there but…I feel I am not the best teacher for you. And that is why…When we return, I will be asking master Windu to continue your training."

Nora looks shocked and asked "What, why? Is it because of yesterday? I 'm sorry it won't happen again I…" Nora has tears in her eyes.

"No Nora that's not it. I'm proud of what you did, while reckless you did what you did to save your friend. Letting us find her and giving us time to help you two." Obi-Wan explains with a smile.

"Then why…Why are you handing me off." Nora still cries.

Kenobi frowns at this "I'm not handing you off Nora. Like I told you, I don't have much I can teach you now. I am a jedi and we cannot have such close attachment and I feel that when I am with you. I also feel that you need a teacher that will help you with your full potential and only master Windu can do that."

"But what if he doesn't want me. He did apologize but…I don't know if I can trust him still." Nora looks down sad.

At this Kenobi came up to hug her surprising her and says "I am sure he will be honored to have such a brave and strong student by his side. He has admitted to his faults and I believe he will be pleased to help you reach your full potential. Though I should not be saying this, I will miss you as a student."

Nora hugs him back at this and cries "I'll miss you too."

Kenobi feels a stab at his heart at that and thinks 'It will be better this way. She needs a better teacher. And I need to stick to the jedi code. Even if it hurts.' But for now, he let himself have this moment.

He allowed himself to be attached to his student and feel grief of letting her go. He had connected with her in a way that was rare for most padawan and masters to do so, but he knew as a master he had to do what was best for his student as well.

'Who knows, perhaps this will be good for master Windu as well.' Kenobi sighs hoping his old friend would somehow learn to open up a bit more. Even he knew the level of detachment Windu upheld wasn't healthy.

With the guys…

Fives just stared at a nice pink shell box in his hands as he lays on his bed. He wanted to give it to Ariel. But would she take it now. Hearing the door open he shoves it under his pillow and picked up his tablet.

"Fives what are you doing?" Echo looks surprised to find his brother in they're room.

"Just looking over files." Fives goes over what's on his pad.

"No I mean why are you doing that. Shouldn't you be trying to talk to Ariel." Echo glares.

"Why? She won't open the door. Why should I try?" Fives glares at his tablet a bit refusing to look at Echo.

"You need to try." Echo comes up.

"I have tried!" Fives stands fuming. "Ten! Ten times I've tried and she… she… She won't talk to me Echo. She won't even come to the door." he breaks down at that.

"Fives….I didn't know." Echo leans down in front of him.

"I just… I don't have the courage or strength to go again. To be turned away no matter what I say. What did I do? Why won't she let me in?" Fives cries into his brother's shoulder.

Echo holds his brother "You didn't do anything Fives. She's just in a bad place right now. Give her time."

"What' happened here!" Nora rushes in worried.

"Is she okay?" Fives looks at her, clearly desperate and heart broken.

Nora leans down with them and says "She's okay physically but mentally. Fives's…." Nora explains what Ariel told her and why he won't let him in.

"But it wasn't her fault. It was that sleemo, Fives would never hate her for it." Echo looks worried.

"Does she really think I'd blame her? T-that I wouldn't understand?" Fives sits on the bed furious and sad.

"Five's go talk to here. She's so afraid that you'll hate her that…." Nora tries.

"But she won't let me in. Doesn't that say she doesn't trust me?" Fives stands heading for the door clearly more hurt by this news then relieved.

"Fives wait where are you going?" Echo looks on shocked.

"I want to be alone for a bit." Fives heads off sounding defeated.

Nora sighs as he sits on the bed. "They're both so hardheaded."

Echo sits next to her with an arm around her "Maybe that's why they're so perfect for each other." Echo sighs as Nora laughs. She needed that after everything that's happened today.

That reminded her "Echo, Obi-Wan gave me some news…"

Fives walks through the town feeling very down. He heads to the high rocks to watch the waves and toss rocks far into it.

'She doesn't want me.' Fives tosses a rock into the water.

With Ariel…

Ariel sniffles unable to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Scar dying or felt his arms clawing at her. When she did sleep, she saw Fives leaving her for what happened.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry Fives. I'm just… I'm too scared.' Ariel whimpers.

"Ariel? Ariel can I come in?" Lee knocks.

"Go away." Ariel calls in her cocoon blanket.

"I've got chocolate shakes." Lee calls.

"You're all cheating now." Ariel answers with puffy eyes.

"Only because we're worried." Lee smiles softly as he places the tray down. "How are you doing?" he looks at her puffy eyes worried.

"I want to rewind time. Go back to when I was ordinary. Before… before all of this." Ariel sniffles as she sips her drink.

"How about just a day of being ordinary?" Lee gets an idea.

"What do you mean?" Ariel looks at him confused.

"Come on." Lee takes her hand.

Lee leads her through the secret doors past all the guards and down by the water. With just plain clothes on the two head down to the water city. Lee giving her a tour with no one really paying them any mind.

He shows her the city in a way she didn't get to see before. It was nice to not be watched and just look around.

Seeing some kids jumping on sponge beds Ariel's eyes twinkle at that. She pulls Lee along and the two jump like the kids, just enjoying being silly for a while.

With the others…

"She's gone again?!" Milo shouts wide eyed.

"We're sorry sir." A few maids bow.

"Prince Lee-Char asked to bring her a treat. But when he didn't come back with the dishes we went to get them." One says.

"Then when we arrived the cups, half drank, were there but they weren't." the other says.

"I don't think you need to panic." Anakin smirks.

"Oh? And why is that?" Link looks angry and worried.

"I believe Anakin is right. It sounds to me the two simply went off for a carefree day." Kenobi explains.

"Without guards?" Yos sounds worried for his son and princess.

"If I may say, all of us have been unable to get Ariel out of the room but the prince did. I'd say a day out alone can be forgiven. Don't you?" Kenobi explains with a polite bow.

The royal family looks at one another then nod. They were relieved she was doing better. Or at least getting out of her room.

Hours pass and the two finally return. Ariel wearing a silver band with white and pink shell charms lining it on her left ankle.

"Thank you for a fun day. I really needed this." Ariel smiles at Lee as they head back.

"I'm just glad I could help." Lee smiles himself.

'And you excepted my gift.' Lee's a bit red as he looks at the charm anklet on her.

"Will you join us for dinner?" Lee looks at her hopeful.

"I think so." Ariel nods.

"Good." Lee smiles at that. "Oh Fives." He smiles seeing him in the hall.

'Fives?' Ariel turns with shock and worry.

"You look better." Fives looks at her, the hurt clear in his eyes.

"We were going to head for dinner. Are you joining us?" Lee looks at him friendly unaware of what's going on.

"I'm not feeling very hungry. Have a good night prince and princess." Fives bows heading off.

'Princess?' Ariel feels winded at that.

When Fives gets to his room he hits the wall. He was hurt by all of this. He picks up the gift and opens the window but is unable to throw it. He simply falls to the ground truly broken.

'She can't let me in but she'll let him? She can't even look at me but Lee…' Fives can't stop his heart from shattering.

The next few days of their stay is uneventful. Unless you count Fives refusing to look Ariel's way and Ariel doing the same.

When they return things are still awkward between the two. Both not staying in a room with one another for very long.

Ariel sits by the pool unable to really think straight. Her tail sways as she looks at the water unsure what to do.

"Ariel? Are you okay?" Kit joins her.

"Not really. I feel confused by so much." Ariel looks down sadly. "I wish I had a mom to talk to about this." She cries a bit.

"Would a father do?" Kit looks at her sadly.

"Will you tell me who he is?" Ariel looks at him desperate and sad.

"Right here." Kit motions to himself.

"Y-you're my…" Ariel stares wide eyed.

"Please let me explain before you judge me. I did and do want to be your father but…" Kit starts to panic when he feels her wrap her arms around his waist and break down.

Kit rubs her back letting her get this out. She was hurt in more than one way and needed a father now more than a master.

After she calmed down he explained what happened. How Aqua told him to stay and he did for the babe he wanted to keep safe more than anything. 

Meanwhile…..

As Ariel and Fives dealt with they're issues. Nora was uncertain how to act around Kenobi, she tried to be polite but the fact that he wasn't going to be her teacher anymore saddened her.

Echo tried his best to comfort her but it seemed she was nervous of what was to come. He was as well knowing how general Windu could be.

When the returned Nora and Obi-Wan headed to Windu's room. When they did, he looked over and said "I have heard of your valor. Reckless but with your connections it's understandable. Please sit down."

The two nod and sit down. As they do Nora is uncertain of what was to come. Kenobi said "You know why we are here?"

Windu nods and says "I do and…I accept."

Nora was shocked, she thought with how she acted with him he wouldn't want to teach her.

Windu looks at her and says "You've come far, you've even been able to create a mind link with your teacher. That's an impressive feat. But as master Kenobi said he feel he has become too attached and that he has no more to teach you. I am willing to teach you about your powers and help you reach your full potential. But are you willing to learn with me?"

Nora looks up shocked but says "I want to learn, but will you know how to teach me?" Nora looks worried at this.

Windu looks on with eyes blinking 'Will I know how to teach her.' Then he looks at Kenobi "If master Kenobi can show me a few tricks I think I just might."

At that Nora smiled glad to hear that. Windu mentally calmed at this and thought 'I'll help you become stronger and to be a better jedi. But I wonder if I should tell you. Perhaps after getting to know each other a bit more.' Windu couldn't help but show a small smile for a moment.

Nora looked shocked, but her smile widened at that as Kenobi looked on in surprise. 'Well I was right. This will be good for them.'

Trainign with each other took time to get used too. Windu kept having to remember that Nora was not a normal padawan and Nora, well she always made sure to remind whenever something unexpected happened. Weather with her powers or with a simple answer or question. The two were learning.

With Kit and Ariel…

After the confession the two started spending time with one another outside of training. One night he took her out for a play.

"That was amazing. The way they danced in the water." Ariel recalls as he walks her back to her apartment.

"I'm glad you liked it. It's a good way to see how both our planets do ballet." Kit smiles as they arrive.

"Thanks for a fun time." Ariel smiles at him foundly.

"Sleep well Selke." Kit kisses her forehead before heading off.

Heading inside Ariel meets Nora sitting on the couch like a parent waiting up for their child.

"So you took a while." Nora glared.

"Why are you waiting like this?" Ariel looks confused as she hangs her coat.

"Cause you've been ignoring me all week. What happened to girls' night?" Nora glares.

"I'm sorry I spaced. But why talk to me like this?" Ariel looks really confused and hurt.

"Because it's not only that, I've been dealing with the whole teacher transfer on my own. Echo can only help me so much since we can't be seen together. I'm doing okay with Windu but it's stressful changing teacher's okay. And I need my friend to talk to since I can't talk with my family about this." Nora crosses her arms upset.

"Why not talk with Echo?" Ariel suggests.

"Like I said Echo can't always help me and he also has to help Fives since he looks ready to go into a rampage." Nora raises a brow.

"Fives has nothing to do with this." Ariel looks hurt at his name.

"It does when it looks like you're spending a lot of time with Fisto. If you're going to go with another guy then at least break it off with Fives…" Nora starts to lecture.

"He's my dad." Ariel cuts her off a bit load then low.

"What?" Nora looks shocked.

"H-he's my dad." Ariel is a bit red playing with her hands. "He told me when we got back."

Nora blinks at that and then screams.

"You okay?" Ariel looks a bit worried.

"Ew, I thought your dad was hot!" Nora flushes as she sits on the couch.

"What?" Ariel looks surprised.

"Hey he looks good okay. But gross he's my best friend's dad ew, ew, ew." Nora freaks.

"That is gross." Ariel scrunches her nose at that.

"I'm so sorry I freaked on you. I've just bean a bit stressed and sad about Obi-Wan transferring me to Windu." Nora sighs.

"You don't like him?" Ariel sits with her friend.

"No, I like Windu, but it kind of hurts that Obi-Wan did that is all. Especially since I had a connection to him." Nora cries a bit.

"I'm sorry. I should have been here for this." Ariel pats her back a bit.

"I'll be okay. But tell me, why didn't you say anything about Fisto being your dad?" Nora looks shocked.

"I'm sorry. Kit asked me not to for a week so we could get to know each other and I… I wanted to know my dad so…" Ariel plays with her hands again.

"I can understand that." Nora nods. "But you should really talk to Fives. He's not happy with all this. He thinks you just dumped him and went off with another guy." Nora frowns worriedly.

"I… I just don't know how to face him." Ariel looks down sadly.

"Fine I'll leave it to you, but don't take too long. So, tell me the epic romantic story of your parents." Nora chuckles.

"Well you see…" Ariel smiles as she starts to tell her.

She told how they bumped into each other, literally and figuratively, when they first arrived at the temple. How they got their crystals at the same time. And how Kit got up the guts to kiss Aqua on her fourteenth birthday. And how they started secretly dating.

With the guys…

Fives was hitting a punching bag. He was having trouble sleeping again. He hadn't been able to sleep since the trip to Atlantia.

"Fives come on you should take a break." Echo looks on worried.

"Just a bit longer." Fives, dripping with sweat, keeps hitting tired, but not letting up.

Echo shook his head as he came up "You're going to wear yourself out at this rate."

"That's the point." Fives pants stopping. "I can't sleep unless I exhaust myself." He takes off his gloves.

"Fives this isn't healthy, you could drop at any moment if you keep it up." Echo looks at him sternly.

"If your girl ditched you for two sea men you'd want to just drop too." Fives picks up his water bottle as they head off for the barracks.

As they walked Echo tried to assure Fives it was nothing. But even he wasn't sure anymore.

While walking they see Kit just getting back from being out. Fives couldn't help but hide leaning against the wall, forcing Echo to do so as well.

'What are you doing?' Echo signs to his brother in shock.

'I want to know what's going on. Once and for all.' Fives signs to his brother.

The two stay quiet at that. Kit stopping as his wristband com goes off.

"I made it back safe Selke." Kit answers with a smile leaning against the wall near the guys.

"Just making sure. Are we still on for the mall tomorrow?" Ariel's voice calls over the little band.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it." Kit smiles as he signs off then heads for his room.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Echo looks worried.

"We're following." Fives says gruff and annoyed.

The next morning…

Ariel hums as she gets ready for her day out with her dad. Dad. It still felt strange to even think the word let alone say it out load and after tomorrow she would.

"What do you think?" Ariel twirls a bit in front of Scamp sitting on her bed.

(Ariel's outfit: same as her birthday only her hair isn't teased)

Scamp yips happily at the sight of her with a wagging tail.

"I'll take that as I look good." Ariel scratches behind his ear.

"We'll then I have to agree with him, you look great." Nora smiles as she came in.

"Thanks." Ariel smiles as she grabs her scarf. "Wait didn't you have a date with Echo? Why are you dressed for a PJ day?" she looks confused.

"Sigh. Echo's says he has to keep an eye on Fives. Says he's acting in worse than usual." Nora frowns at this.

"I'm sorry. I swear after today I'll talk with Fives and settle things." Ariel looks sadly.

"Thanks, I'd really appreciate that." Nora hugs her, missing her boyfriend.

"You have fun too. I'm sure these two will keep you busy. Won't you?" Ariel smiles at the pups, both yipping happily.

The two girls laugh at that then Ariel heads off. Unaware of the tails following her.

"Sorry. Did I keep you waiting?" Ariel pecks Kit's cheek as she joins him at a café table.

"Not at all." Kit smiles as he sips his tea. "Where were you thinking of going first?"

"Maybe…" Ariel gives her ideas.

"They look cozy." Fives huffs a few tables away so they couldn't sense them.

"Fives this is ridicules, please call this off." Echo begs his brother.

"I'm going to get the truth by the end of the day." Fives glares at the two through his sunglasses.

Echo sighs at this 'He's so hardheaded. It's going to get him in trouble one of these days.'

Ariel and Kit went to a few stores. Ariel trying on a few things, him picking them at times. They went to a music shop to listen to a few songs and looks over music discs. On and on this went. Fives growing mad and sad at every turn.

"Fives you're going to blow, and so far we haven't found anything. Please we should leave, you look horrible." Echo looks worried.

"No. Not until I hear what this is all about." Fives whispers with a head shake, a part of him wanting to back down but he just can't.

Echo sighed again and said "Fine." 'I really need to stand up for myself more.'

Finally they ended at a sweet shop. The two sharing a Sunday.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Kit looks at her eating a bit quietly.

"A little. What if they punish you or try to separate us?" Ariel plays with her spoon a bit.

"If a punishment happens I'll take it. But they won't take me from you." Kit places a hand on hers massaging her hand with his thumb.

"You swear?" Ariel looks at him softly yet still a bit worried.

"I swear." Kit nods with a small smile.

'Ariel…' Fives feels his heart shatter at hearing this.

"Fives, we're leaving now." Echo grabs his brother arm and drags him off. He couldn't let his brother see more. 'It can't be, Ariel and Fives. She wouldn't do something like this. Would she?' Echo begins to worry about what he's heard.

Back at the temple…

"I can't believe it! Fisto?! Lee I might understand. But Fisto?!" Fives fumes passing in their room.

"Fives calm down! We don't know anything for certain. Please let it go for now and wait a bit maybe…." Echo tries to calm him.

"No. No way I'm letting this go." Fives heads out in a huff.

"Fives where are you going!" Echo looks on shocked.

"The pool! Those… love birds. Are going to explain themselves." Fives hisses not stopping.

"This isn't good." Echo rushes after his brother, hoping to clam him before he did something stupid.

Meanwhile…..

Nora had spent half the day reading, watching movies, and playing with the pups. Now she was bored.

'What to do. I've done all the fun stuff already and agh, I miss Echo and Ariel. Maybe I can head to the temple and hang out with some of the other guys.' So with that she got dressed for the day.

She decided to go with jeans, light teal tank top, and a black jacket, but before she left. "Ew, I stink. Maybe some of that new perfume Padme gave us will work."

Nora usually wasn't much for this kind of stuff, but she didn't want anyone to smell her like this. So, she dabbed some on. With that she headed out.

She soon made it to the temple without any issues. 'I wonder what everyone's doing today. Maybe we can do an art class if they're not busy.'

She hurried up at that wanting to enjoy some time with her friends. She soon found them in the gym doing some basic workouts.

"Hey guys!" Nora calls.

"Hey Nora. How you doing? Bean a while." Nora laughs at that as she comes over.

Rex looks over and asks "So decided to pay us a visit." He smirks.

"Was a little bored and lonely so decided to see if you boys wanted to hang out." Nora smiles.

Hardcase then smirked "Well I don't mind keeping you company." He winks but is soon slap behind the head by Kix. "Hey!"

They all laughed at that and then they smelled something. Usually the guys had more advanced senses then most so when they caught something knew they usually caught it quick. Right now what they caught was something 'Flowery?'

"Come on boys play nice. How about some art classes if you guys have time or if not how about some training? I could use the help." Nora asks as she takes a seat.

Kix comes up to sit next to her and smiles "I never asked. Has your injury fully healed from that shark incident."

Nora looked down and said "Yeah it has. No more limping."

"You sure, cause if you like I could always take a look at it…" Kix tries to put his arm around her but he was hit with a ball.

"Hey what was that." Kix glares.

"For flirting without a license." Jessie calls laughing, the others fallowing.

At that Kix chases after him. Nora flushed at she realized what Kix was doing but laughed as she saw them running about "You guys are all kids at heart aren't you?"

Suddenly Rex came up and said "How about a game of dodgeball, you always seem to be able to dodge anything we throw at you." Rex chuckles putting his hand out for her to take.

Nora chuckles at that as she takes it. As she gets up Rex feels hazy and then says "Though it be a shame if anything happened to your pretty self." Rex smiles goofily.

"Rex!" Nora pulls back at that.

Rex comes out of his daze at that "I…I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

"Captains lost it." Hardcase laughs.

"Looks like we all need some rest." Kix flushes rubbing the back of his head 'Where did that even come from.'

"Yeah I have to agree getting tired is making you all act crazy." Nora raises a brow and heads off.

'What is up with them?' Nora walks off a bit upset.

At the pool…

Ariel and Kit were playing a diving game. They were getting objects from bellow and bringing them up.

"Alright you bring this up and I'll show you the photo. But if you can't then you tell me who you're dating." Kit smiles.

"You're on." Ariel dives.

'She's so competitive.' Kit chuckles with a small head shake.

"Fisto!" Fives shouts bursting through the door.

"Yes?" Kit looks confused then Fives slugs him.

"Fives!" Echo rushes in holding him back.

"Fives! What are you doing?!" Ariel hops out of the pool heading over to Kit.

"Me? What are you doing dating a man that could be your father?" Fives fumes. "Or is that it? Since deadbeat dad won't show himself you decided to have relations with someone that could be him?"

"You have no right to talk to me or him that way." Ariel stands ready for a fight now, her eyes misty.

"Don't I? Oh no that's right you decided I was no good back on Atlantia." Fives fumes. "So what? Lee wasn't good enough, so you decided on Fisto?"

"Fives enough! You're going too far with this!" Echo shouts, angry at his brother.

"No! Tell me! Tell me who he is to you?" Fives fumes with crossed arms.

"Deadbeat dad." Kit stands rubbing his jaw.

"What?" Fives feels his hot blood turn to ice in a second.

"Fives. Echo. Meet my dad." Ariel nudges to him with crossed arms, not happy with Fives at the moment.

With Nora…

Nora walked the halls a bit, getting a few stares from a few troopers before going on. 'What is wrong with all of them today?' Nora looks on confused.

Suddenly Windu came up and said "Nora, I didn't expect to see you today."

"Oh hello Windu. How have you been today?" Nora asks.

"Fine. What about you? I thought you'd be at your apartment." Windu raised a brow.

Nora sighs and says "I got bored so I thought I'd come over and hang out with the guys but they're acting weird today." Nora shakes her head.

"Weird like how?" Windu raises a brow.

"Flirty I guess." Nora frowns.

Windu glares at that but Nora said "I think they're just tired. They were just finishing up some training."

"Or they've been spending too much time with Skywalker." Windu growls.

Nora tries to come up with a defense but "Okay no you're right, that could be it."

Windu had to smirk at that and then frowned. Nora did as well.

"You sense it?" Windu looked at her.

"Rage and lots of it. At the pool." Nora looks over at him worried.

"Let's move." Windu nods as they run off. But as they got there Windu could stop on the spot, while Nora…

Meanwhile at the pool before the got there…

"Wait so general Fisto is your father." Echo lets go of Fives now.

"That's right. He's my dad." Ariel nods still angry.

"But at the sweets shop you were talking about the council and what they'll say about something." Fives still sounds defensive.

"Well were-" Ariel starts then catches that. "You were spying on us?!" she fumes, the water starting to wave with her emotions.

"Well if you weren't avoiding me!" Fives huffs.

"Says the guy that hasn't looked at me in two weeks." Ariel huffs.

"And who started that princess." Fives says the last bit sarcastically with crossed arms.

With that you could almost hear the ding of a bell as they start letting out their frustration with one another. They yell back and forth forgetting the others are there until they hear a saber light and Ariel is moved back.

"I believe you just accused my daughter of being improper in many ways." Kit stares at Fives furious with his saber by his neck.

Before anything could happen though Windu and Nora arrive and well….

"Wough!" Nora overshot and ended up in the pool.

"You okay?" Ariel helps Nora out of the pool.

"Wet, but I'll live." Nora sighs at that display.

"Kit what are you doing?" Windu sees this scenario.

"You're in time to help me punish this sleemo. But first I have a few questions about your relations with Ariel and how far that has gone." Kit looks at him angry.

"Dad wait." Ariel runs over placing her hands on his chest to move him back a bit.

"Why? Isn't he the one that's been making you cry this week? The reason I found you so sad at the pool?" Kit looks furious with a protective fire in his eyes.

"This was my fault. I was the one that left things alone too long." Ariel shakes her head worried for the man she loves.

"No. No he's right." Fives shakes his head looking down sadly. "All I did was bring your fears to life and then acted like a hot head."

"But only because you care." Ariel turns to him, looking at him lovingly and sad.

"And you were hurting. I should have been patient." Fives looks at her the same way.

"Someone explain this!" Windu reminds them of the others being here.

"Um well… you see…" The become nervous as they realize they've just been outed by the one person that might not let them stay together.

"They're all dating." Kit relays putting his saber away.

Windu turns to them and they all nod.

"Please don't say. This… this was just a fight that got out of hand." Ariel pleads with clasped hands.

"And we don't want them in danger form the kaminoans or something." Nora looks pleadingly with shaking eyes.

"Oh we have no right to out you. Now do we Mace?" Kit looks over at him with a smirk.

"Windu?" They all point shocked at what Kit just implied.

"I'll tell you about it later." Windu clears his throat.

"But I have one thing to say Fives." Kit looks at him.

"Yes sir?" Fives stands at attention.

"There is no force stronger or fiercer than that of a parent." Kit looks at him with a cold smile.

There was an easy message in that; 'hurt my daughter again and your torcher will be my pleasure.'

"Understood sir." Fives gulps a bit.

"See you later then." Kit waves heading off with Windu.

"Dad, thank you." Ariel says the word out load for the first time.

Kit turns back smiling at her and then heads off with his friend. The two talking as they walk.

Once gone Fives feels his knees buckle a bit. That was NOT how he wanted to meet her father.

'I'm on his hit list now.' Fives feels a twist in his stomach at that.

"Fives I really am sorry. I should have talked to you I just… was so scared I…" Ariel plays with her wet hair with misty eyes.

"Hey no. I shouldn't have gone cold after seeing you with Prince Lee. I should have tried to talk to you." Fives places his hands on her face rubbing away her tears lightly.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Ariel cries hugging him.

"Me too. I'm so sorry." Fives holds her close kissing the top of her head.

"Um you guys we should probably get going before someone sees us." Echo coughs.

"And I need to get dry." Nora sighs looking at her new drowned rat look.

"Why don't we have a movie night? You can fill us in on everything then." Fives moves her back a bit.

Ariel hics a bit as she nods. She pecks Fives cheek then goes to change back into her dress.


	18. Chapter 18

Once the couples get back to the apartment the pups go crazy. Scamp wanting to play with Fives after he hadn't been there in so long.

"I think we should order something in. Is there anything you'd…" Ariel looks over to the couch to see Fives asleep with Scamp licking his hand.

"He hasn't been sleeping well for the last few weeks." Echo sighs, glad to see him finally sleep.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault." Ariel looks sad at all the hurt she caused.

"Hey enough of that. We're all here for a nice date night and to get rid of these doubts." Nora pats her shoulder.

"Pluss everything's finally settled, just let him sleep." Echo smiles.

"I guess we can figure out what to eat while he rests." Ariel looks at him fondly.

So Ariel and Echo cooked up dinner while Nora baked some cookies.

The smell must of woken Fives up since when it was close to finishing….

"That smells good. Can I have?" Fives tries to take a biscuit.

"Not yet." Ariel moves the tray away from him.

"Just one." Fives reaches for it entangling them.

"You beg more than the pups. You know that?" Ariel giggles.

"Woof." Fives smirks holding her close.

"Hush puppy." Ariel sticks a biscuit in his mouth giggling as she gets free.

Fives and the pups look confused at what she said. Then Fives hugs her tickling her with his whiskers making her laugh. Then snuggling on the couch.

Nora and Echo smile at the two.

"I'm glad to see them finally talking. But if your brother says anything that stupid again, he's on my hit list." Nora glares.

"I'll let you have a hit at him. Maybe you can knock some sense into his thick skull." Echo chuckles.

Echo was suddenly hit by a pillow and glared at Fives.

"Better a thick skull then a reg brain." Fives has another pillow in hand.

"That's enough." Ariel giggles kissing his cheek.

Echo was going to say something, but Nora just pulled him back for a kiss. "Mm. I've missed you. You are not allowed to leave me alone that long again." Nora snuggled in.

"I think I like that idea." Echo puts an arm around her as he nuzzles her.

"And you lectured us." Fives huffs.

"We're not in public for the world to see when we still need to keep a low profile." Echo calls back.

"Alright guys. Play nice." Ariel pecks Fives cheek.

"Come on let's get the food on the table." Nora chuckles as she gets out of his grip.

Echo sighs then glares at Fives before fallowing Nora to the table.

Fives does the same. Ariel nuzzles into Fives calming him down.

As they sat to eat they all talked about what they've missed and such. When Nora explains about the guys behavior that day.

"They what!?" Echo stood ready to go on a rampage.

"Echo cool it. They're our brothers. And how would you explain you knowing." Fives lifts a brow at him.

Echo sits back down pouting and arms crossed.

"That's really weird though. What would make them act that way?" Ariel ponders.

"I thought so too. Windu looked mad. I've never seen him glare like that before." Nora thought over that.

"Wait you told general Windu?" Echo looked worried.

"He knows about them?" Fives looks worried for his brothers.

"I was worried, they were acting really off. At first I thought they were just tired but he thinks they may be spending too much time with Anakin. Though Echo doesn't act that way." Nora starts to wonder.

"True." Ariel giggles.

"Because Echo is one of the reg kings." Fives chuckles sipping his citer.

"I never thought the rule was worth breaking, at least not till I met Nora." Echo looks away flushed.

The girls aw at that and Nora comes up to sit on his lap and kiss him.

"So sweet." Ariel looks at him softly.

"Since when did you get smooth moves?" Fives lifts a brow with crossed arms.

"Oh he has his moments." Nora smirks making Echo flush more.

'I bet.' The other two laugh a bit.

At that Nora and Echo chuckle the dogs barking as well. After dinner they watched a bunch of movies. The boys seemed really interested in 'The legend of Zoro,' and 'Balto.' The two looked on wide eyed on the movies the girls laughing at how cute they looked.

"Just like little kids at their first superhero movie." Nora chuckles.

"So cute." Ariel giggles.

As the movie ended the guys cheer and the girls had to laugh as the shushed them.

"Is there more of these Zoro and Balto movies?" Echo asks excitedly.

"I want to see more of this Zoro. He's pretty daring." Fives ponders liking the character.

"There are two other Balto movies, never as good as the first but still. And as for Zoro, there are books, movies, and shows on him. We'll see what we can get." Nora smiles.

"You guys want to watch it again?" Ariel suggests.

"YES!" The guys shout excitedly.

The girls' chuckles and Nora says "Maybe we should do a Zoro themed party for my birthday."

"You're birthday's coming up? Why didn't you say anything?" Echo looks surprised.

"I actually almost forgot with all the craziness. This will be my first birthday without my family, off of Earth." Nora looks down sadly. Angel comes up to licks her hand wanting her happy.

Echo hugs her "Then we'll make it a special party."

"We should have it with the others. Make it a big event." Ariel nods.

"Then sneak off for a date." Fives pecks Ariel's cheek holding her close.

"Thanks guys." Nora feels misty eyed at that.

Then Echo's alarm goes off. "We better go, curfew is in an hour." Echo looks sadly at her.

"Curfew. Why does their have to be one?" Fives sighs holding Ariel close.

"You two be safe going back. Te amo mi amour." Nora kisses Echo. (Translation: I love you my love.)

"Te amo mas." Echo kisses back. (I love you more.)

"You better stay safe." Ariel pecks his lips.

"I will." Fives does the same holding her close.

Ariel snuggles into him. Fives holding her close as he pecks the top of her head.

As the guys started to leave the pups whined and then grabbed at their pants.

"Hey come on now you two we have to go." Echo tries to pull Angel off.

"Come on top dog. Time for us to go." Fives tries to make Scamp stop chewing on his pant leg.

But the two wouldn't let go and whined when they did get them off, only to latch on again.

"Time to let go you two." Ariel tries to remove them.

"I'll see if I can calm them down, maybe find out what's up." Nora puts her hand out and the pups sit pouting with big eyes.

Then Nora eyes shot open as she flushed deeply red.

"What is it?" Ariel looks confused.

"Why are you so red?" Echo looks worried.

"What's wrong?" Fives looks confused.

Nora looks at them still flushed as she looked down and kicked her feet saying "They said they didn't want they're daddies to leave."

At that they all redden as they looked at the pups still looking dejected.

"W-what?" Fives reddens at that.

"Daddies?" Ariel reddens herself.

"They, they really see us as… as…" Echo starts to turn red as well.

"I think it's best to leave it for now. Tell the pups goodbye." Nora nods to them.

They look at the sad eyed pups again and pet them goodbye before going. Both guys extremely red.

Once the guys left the girls went to go sit on the couch. Nora hid her face in her hands as she became redder.

"You okay?" Ariel looks at her worried.

Then Nora suddenly started to laugh.

"What's going on?" Ariel looks confused.

"I know they saw us as they're mommies but the guys as daddies I… I… haha." Nora couldn't help but laugh it was funny and embarrassing all at once.

"I guess that's true." Ariel giggles herself.

As Nora still chuckled she said "Imagine one day, an actual family with them. With kids of our own…" Nora stopped at that and smiled misty eyed at the thought.

"Coco skin with my orange hair." Ariel smiles at that idea.

"His amber eyes and coco skin. The little ones would look so cute." Nora smiles at the thought.

"Maybe some boys that look like their dads." Ariel flushes and smiles at the idea.

That night the girls couldn't help but talk and even draw what their future children could look like. It was an interesting thought, for one day.

With the guys…

As they walked about Echo was flushed red like a tomato, but several thoughts came to him and said "Fives?"

"Yeah?" Fives, much the same, looks over at him.

"Do you think it'd be possible, one day? A family. Kids. Could we truly do it?" Echo thinks of it with a far off look.

"I'm sure." Fives ponders.

"It'd be nice." Echo smiles at the idea now.

"Yeah it would." Fives smiles as well.

"I wonder what they'd look like." Echo starts to imagine.

"Maybe Ariel's hair and her curiosity." Fives smiles at that idea.

"I'd imagine her big eyes that's for sure and her hair. And her smile." Echo adds in his own thoughts.

"A pretty princess that looks like her mom." Fives imagines a little girl with a tail splashing about on a beach.

They walk the rest of the way with this idea in they're heads. A family, it didn't sound so crazy of an idea now.

"You two are back late." Call a familiar voice.

"General Fisto." Fives stands at attention.

"Sir." Echo does the same.

"Try to keep how late you stay to a minimum." Kit gives Fives a look before heading off.

"He hates me now." Fives sighs heavily.

"He's just being protective." Echo says patting his shoulder.

With that they head off to bed.

The next morning…

Ariel was up early. She made pancakes, eggs, waffles, and bunch of other things.

"Wough, what happened here?" Nora looks at the buffet of food.

"Morning. Anything you want?" Ariel finishes up with some bacon.

"Okay what's wrong?" Nora crosses her arms.

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong? What makes you say somethings wrong?" Ariel starts on an omelet.

"Because your stress cooking, something you always did right before exams." Nora raises a brow. "Now spill."

"Kit. Dad, is telling the council today. He wanted to do it on his own." Ariel sighs placing the omelet on a plate then joins her at the full table.

"Why does he have to tell them anyway? And why didn't he want you coming? You're just as much a part of this." Nora raised a brow.

"He said he owed it to them. But I think he was also worried about what they might say when upset. Worried they might say somethings that would make me feel unconfutable." Ariel looks at everything.

"Doughnuts. I should make doughnuts." She stands ready to make something new.

"Oh no you don't sit down and eat. We'll go out for doughnuts later if you really want. Maybe brings some for the guys. But for now you relax." Nora pats her shoulder.

The pups looked up at everything with wagging tails and begging for some of it. The girls couldn't really deny them with how much there was.

With the guys….

Echo and Fives where trainign with the others, but Echo….Well he was kind of giving the guys the cold shoulder.

Fives was the only one that could get near him without sensing the doom vibe directing at him.

'Echo someone's going to notice.' Fives sighs at his brother's emotional state.

At this Rex sighed and said "Okay everyone stop." They all stopped what they were doing.

And Rex came up to Echo who just turned from him and he said "You heard about what happened huh."

Echo crosses his arms at that "Nora told general Windu."

They all paled at that.

"We're doomed!" Hardcase and Jessie hold each other.

"What happened?" Fives looks at them with a lifted brow.

"To tell the truth we don't know what came over us. One moment it's simple exercise. Hardcase gives a simple flirt that gets him in trouble and the rest of us, well I can't even remember well what happens." Rex tries to think.

Kix rubs his between his eyes and said "Me neither. Things got foggy after I caught a whiff of her scent. I think she got a new perfume on."

"So one whiff of a new perfume and you all lose your common sense." Echo scuffs.

"Echo, that's a bit far." Fives places a hand on his shoulder.

"No he's right Fives, what we did wasn't respectful to Nora. We'll apologize later when we see her. For now, can we all try to calm down?" Rex looks over at Echo with a frown.

Echo sighs at this and says "Yes sir."

Rex smiles at this and nods as he gets them all back to work.

Meanwhile…

Windu was on his way to the meeting that Kit had arranged to have for the masters. 'So he's going to tell them. When should I tell her? I haven't had any time to truly get to know her. What should I do? And should I even have a right to decide his fate?'

As he pondered this, he saw Anakin walking down the halls towards the gym. He glared at him and said "Skywalker?"

"Is something the matter master Windu?" Anakin smiles.

"Yes, your men. I suggest teaching them some manners." Windu looks angry at this point.

Anakin glares "Excuse me."

Windu then explained what happened yesterday and Anakin looks shocked.

"I'm sorry general Windu I had no idea. I'll be sure to talk to them." Anakin nods.

"See that you do, cause if this happens again, I'll be having a chat with them." Windu then heads off.

Anakin sighed at this 'What's got into you guys.' And heads off to the gym.

Back at the apartment…

As the girls got ready to go out Nora said "Hey Ariel, try out the new perform Padme gave us. It's really sweet. And I never got a chance to let Echo smell it." Nora chuckles.

"He didn't? Why?" Ariel looks confused sniffing it.

"No, I fell in the pool remembered." Nora sighs.

"Sorry about that." Ariel fights a small laugh at that.

"I'll be fine just hope it doesn't happen again. So embarrassing." Nora flushes as she dabs some on.

"I wonder what's happened with dad." Ariel looks a bit worried.

"Hey we'll figure it out in a bit. We'll stop off for doughnuts and then head to the garden for some time with the guys as we plan my birthday. I'm starting to think maybe a costume party might be nice. You know let everyone loosen up." Nora chuckles.

"You just want to see Echo dressed as Zoro." Ariel giggles.

"So what if I do. You probably do the same with Fives." Nora sticks her tongue out at that.

"Maybe." Ariel does the same.

The two laugh, unable to control it for long.

At the council room…

"Why did you want to meet?" Ti looks at Kit confused.

"Yes what is going on Master Fisto? Please explain." They all look confused, aside from Windu sitting in his seat.

'Don't lose heart my friend.' Windu nods to him.

"I… I am Ariel's father." Kit manages to say.

With that an uproar happens. Many having questions or whispering among themselves.

"Explain. Why not come forward till now did you?" Yoda looks at him softly.

'He knew.' Kit can see that knowing expression on the little master's face.

"Aqua asked me not to. She wanted me to stay and make the world safe for our child. So, when I thought I lost both of them…" Kit looks down sadly.

"Why come forward now?" Sacura looks at him confused.

"Because she's here. She's alive. And I want to know her not only as a master but as her father." Kit motions to himself with a softness to him. "I will take any punishment you see fit. But I'd ask. No I beg of you. Please don't separate us." He looks at them pleadingly.

"Wait outside you should. Tell you soon we will." Yoda nods to him.

"Of course." Kit bows then heads out.

'All I can do is wait now.' Kit sighs sitting on a bench.

As time passed he felt little paws play with his leg. Looking down he saw Scamp.

"Hi there little one." Kit picks him up patting his head.

"Scamp!" Ariel runs with a leash and collar in hand.

"Get back here you!" Nora runs behind her with Angel barking.

Scamp's ears fall as he nuzzles into Kit. Wanting his grandpa to save him.

"Sorry, he got out of his collar." Ariel sighs picking up the trouble maker. "That was naughty. Very naughty." She lectures getting his collar back on.

Scamp looks at her sadly. He didn't like it when his mommy was mad at him. He licks her hand hoping to butter her up.

"That's not going to work." Ariel shakes her head putting him down. "Now sit." She points to a spot.

Scamp sits with drooped ears. Angle nuzzling him.

"Poor boy has a tough mom." Kit chuckles looking at him.

"Do you know what the verdict is yet?" Ariel looks at him worried as she sits next to him.

"Not yet." Kit shakes his head slightly.

"I hope everything goes well." Nora looks on worried.

"Well looks like you have company." Kenobi comes out to see all of them.

"I take it the verdict is in?" Kit stands.

"Yes." Kenobi nods.

"Wait, let me give my piece please." Ariel enters with them.

"That's not needed." Secura shakes her head a bit.

"Yes it is!" Ariel shouts at them. "I've waited all my life to know where I came from. And now… now I have a chance to know all parts of me and know what it's like to have a father. Please. Please don't take that from me."

"Ariel-" Kenobi starts.

"I know he kept it a secret, but he had a reason." Ariel cuts him off.

"Ariel…" Windu starts.

"I… I'll even take a new master. But please don't separate us or punish him for following his heart. I…" Ariel starts.

"ARIEL!" A group calls cutting her off.

"Yes?" Ariel looks at them with big and pleading eyes.

"There is no punishment." Windu shakes his head.

"What?" Father and Daughter look surprised.

"So he's not in trouble." Nora smiles, happy at this.

"There is a price to pay though." A different master says.

"You are to resign from the council and Jedi." Kenobi explains. "Luckily there are grays here and it will be up to them if you can teach one of their foundlings." He smiles at him.

"Thank you." Kit gives a bow to all of them.

"I'll miss seeing you in this room my friend." Windu holds a hand out for his.

"I'll miss being in it." Kit shakes his hand.

As soon as they're out of the room Ariel hugs him. She was overjoyed to be with him.

"Why don't we celebrate? I could take you out for a lunch." Kit holds her close.

"Um… we kinda have plans." Ariel flushes a bit.

"We were going to hang with the guys." Nora flushes at well. 'This is so weird.'

"Alright." Kit sighs. "How about dinner for the five of us?" he suggests.

"You okay with that?" Ariel looks at him a bit worried.

"I'll be nice." Kit answers.

Ariel lifts a brow at that.

"I swear, I'll only pick on him a bit.' Kit swears with one hand raised and the other over his heart.

"See you later then." Ariel pecks his cheek.

With the guys…

They were playing hover ball. The 501st winning against the 212th.

The 501st cheers at they're victory as the 212th grumbles.

"We'll get you next time." Cody huffs.

"We'll see vod." Rex laughs as the 212th head off to shower.

As they leave the 501st keep cheering and congratulating each other.

The girls come in and Nora asks "Hey what happened?" They had left the pups with some of Ariel's younger siblings so they could play with them.

"You guys playing hover ball again?" Ariel smiles over at him.

"Not just play. We won." Fives smirks pleased with himself.

Echo glares over at the guys as if saying 'Don't you all have something to say?'

Nora looks over worried. 'Oh boy.'

Rex sighs and says "Um Nora we just wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Yeah that wasn't our best behavior." Kix sighs.

"I'm glad to hear that. But what got into you guys? You guys don't usually do that." Nora frowns.

"I don't think anyone knows what happened." Jessie shrugs.

"Well let's just forget about it and hang out. Hey you brought doughnuts awesome." Hardcase smiles.

"Yeah we brought them with us." Ariel nods.

Nora opens up the box and says "One for each got it."

They all nod and come over to get one but as they did they get caught in the scent of the new perfume.

As Kix got one he says "Wow these are sweet, though not as sweet as you." He smirks at Nora.

"Kix!" Nora glares.

"What are you doing?" Ariel looks annoyed.

"We can't help it. Not with such gems with us." Rex kisses Ariel's hand.

"Rex!" Ariel pulls her hand away.

"Get away!" Fives pushes Rex at that.

"Back down rookie." Rex threatens.

"Both of you cool off!" Nora shouts.

"But we can't, not with you two burning our hearts." Hardcase puts an arm around her and kisses the side of her head.

"Get off her!" Echo tackles him to the ground the two wrestling.

Nora gasp shocked. 'Echo what's gotten into you?'

He had never been like this before. And it was scaring her.

"Will you four stop?!" Ariel shouts annoyed.

Jessie puts his arms around Ariel and said "Hey while they all fight how about we get away from here?"

Kix puts his arms around Nora and says "Yeah find somewhere more privet."

At that the girls had had enough and force pushed them off.

"You guys are all jerks!" Nora runs off crying.

"Cool off sleemos!" Ariel does the same.

Once the girls leave the guys feel they're heads hurt.

"What just happened?" Echo holds his head "Nora!" Echo feels panicked. He tried to go after her but Hardcase grabs him "Waugh there vod, not a good idea."

"Why?" Fives sounds annoyed while his head spins.

"Because something's going on with all of us. Did you all feel that?" Rex asks.

"It was like our minds hazed out." Kix groans as he rubs his head.

"You mean it's the girls? Or something about them is making us go crazy?" Jessie looks on shocked.

"Could be, it's the best guess we have." Rex looks at his men who all look ashamed.

'What she must be thinking.' Fives grips a fist at that.

"We have to find a way to fix this. What's going on?" Echo looks worried and sad.

"We'll talk to General Skywalker maybe he'll have an idea." Kix snaps his fingers.

They all nod and head off hoping to figure this out.

In the garden…

Windu and Kit were talking about what happened in the council.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make thing more lenient for you. But if I did I'd be suspected." Windu sighs.

"I understand Mace." Kit smiles at him. "So you plan on telling them then?"

"I'd like to spend time with her first. Get to know her and then I'll tell her. Maybe do what you did, give us a week to truly be with each other before I tell anyone else. That is if she even wants anything to do with me." Windu sighs.

"Just give both of you a chance my friend." Kit pats his shoulder.

"Thank you old friend." Windu nods.

Then they were shocked by a racket of sadness. Nora came out running out of the temple and to a gazebo, Ariel running after her.

Ariel is much the same. She was frustrated with them and their actions.

"What happened?" Windu looked shocked never seeing her so upset.

"It better not be those boys." Kit hisses a bit.

Windu glared at that but decided to check on Nora first. Kit decided on the same wanting to figure out what was going on.

In the gazebo…

"What's going on with them?" Ariel is frustrated.

"He's never acted like this before. It scared me. I just, how could they betray us like that? After everything." Nora cries into her friend's hug.

"What's going on girls?" Kit comes in a bit worried.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ariel huffs clearly upset.

"Why don't we talk over lunch? Clearly your plans are over." Kit pats her shoulder lightly.

Ariel ponders then nods. She didn't want to be around the guys at the moment.

Nora was still sobbing but Windu come up and said "Come you'll feel better in a new setting." He pats her shoulder.

Nora nods "Okay." just wanting to get away.

With that they got the pups and went out. The two furry babes happy to be out on a walk.

"Sorry, we didn't want to drop them off to be alone." Ariel pets Scamp as they stop by a rest area.

"Oh no it's fine. We can find a café or restaurant that serves outside." Kit smiles at the playful pup.

"Are you sure you're okay coming with us. Aren't you busy." Nora looks over at Windu, still sad.

"It's fine. It will give us time to talk outside of training." Windu nods to Nora.

With that they head off to a family restaurant that serves outside. The pups yipping at the new people wanting to play. The two playing with one another. Then as Angel is getting pets Scamp chews on his leash, playing tug-a-war with the table.

"Behave." Ariel giggles placing down a small plate of stew down for Scamp to snack on.

Scamp sniffs then chows down. His little tail swaying.

"You're strict yet spoil him." Kit sips his soda.

"We are how we're raised I guess." Ariel giggles a bit at that. "I'm sorry." She looks down a bit feeling the hurt come from him.

"No." Kit shakes his head a bit. "I'm grateful on how they raised you. I just wish I could have been a part of it." He smiles softly if still a bit sad.

"Well according to them if you take Scamp for the day you'll get an idea of it." Ariel giggles looking down at her boy scrunching his nose at a carrot.

Nora just ate slowly at first then Angel barked. "Sorry girl, here." Nora gives her some of the soup, making sure it's cool for her.

"You're careful with her." Windu nods.

"She could get her tongue burned. Padme already joked about how I be with my own kids when I got a bit panicked about leaving them for our trip to Atlantis." Nora chuckles. Then feels tears again. Unable to eat.

"Is something wrong?" Windu frowns worried.

"I'm sorry it's just, Echo was with me when that happened. I just, I don't know what came over him." Nora cries again.

"The way they acted…" Ariel plays with her food a bit feeling down herself.

"He's never been like that before. The only time he's been aggressive was against Roy when he insulted my honor." Nora sniffs.

"Who is this Roy?" Windu raises a brow angry. Wondering if he was in the group that came.

"He was some jerk that got mad I wouldn't take a job at his restaurant as a singer." Nora tries to wiper her tears.

"Well you see…" Ariel explains what happened on Earth.

"So that's what happened there." Kit felt a mix of emotions on hearing the tale of both men.

"So you sing?" Windu looks curious.

"Yes. We were all getting money to help move. I wasn't so good as a waitress but the head singer for the night quiet and Ariel here called me out to the boss." Nora chuckles.

"I knew she'd be amazing." Ariel nods.

"Yeah but I was so unprepared and nervous. I'm just glad I figured out a song before I got booted off the stage." Nora laughs.

"He would have done that?" Kit looks upset at that.

"If he thought it was needed. But thankfully Nora figured it out." Ariel nods with a small smile.

"After that I got kind of popular and that's when Roy made his appearance about two months later. And you know the rest." Nora finally looks calm.

'Good she's smiling again. Now how to make them suffer for making her cry?' Windu think.

'They both seem happy again. Good.' Kit smiles at this.

With the guys…

"What could have happened? What was affecting us? We were fine yesterday." Fives passes in their room.

"We should call them to explain or find them and apologize. We can't just leave things like this." Echo paces back and forth.

"No we can't." Fives sighs finally sitting.

"What why?! Don't you want to talk to Ariel?" Echo asks panicked.

"If we contact them they'll most likely ignore us and if not we don't know what caused it. What if when we're alone with them…" Fives didn't finish.

"We might do something worse." Echo pales at the thought almost sick.

"Exactly." Fives nods sighing heavily.

'And her dad already hates me.' Fives goes pale at the idea of what he'll do when he finds out.

With the girls…

They all went to the park to walk the dogs a bit and chat a bit more.

"So you like music. I never would have figured." Nora looked at Windu surprise.

"I don't usually share much about my personal likes." Windu coughs.

"Well I have plenty of Earth music we can listen to if you want. Do you prefer classic, lyrical, or instrumental?" Nora smiles.

"Hmm classical and instrumental mostly. You?" Windu asks.

"Lyrical. I like finding the meaning of the words. They can be so powerful and beautiful when you take them in, but I have to like the beat as well." Nora explains.

Windu smiles at this thinking 'Zyanya was much the same.' He remembered her dragging him off whenever her people started singing and trying to tell him the meaning of the song.

"Music huh? I used to listen to Aqua sing about whatever was on her mind." Kit recalls fondly.

"So mom liked to sing?" Ariel smiles softly.

"Many things." Kit nods. "I could always tell what she was feeling when she sang. She loved singing to you."

"I wish I could remember." Ariel sighs a bit heavily.

"I could share memories of it during meditation if you like." Kit suggests.

"Really?" Ariel turns to him hopeful.

"Yes." Kit nods. "It can't be too long but I…" he starts then feels arms around him.

"Just a minute of hearing her voice would be amazing." Ariel has an endless smile on her face.

Kit hugs her back patting her head.

"Oh my birthday is coming up soon. In about two weeks. I'm still not sure what to do on it but you two are invited if you'd like." Nora smiles.

"It would be nice to have you there." Ariel nods.

"I don't see why not." Kit smiles softly at her.

"It would be my pleaser." Windu nods.

Nora had to smile at that, never really getting to know Windu like this. So far the cold exterior he always seemed to have wasn't there anymore and he was just a normal person now.

"We should head back now." Kit sighs, not really wanting this time to end.

The girls look down at this.

"Fine but we don't want to see the boys." Nora growls.

"They were real jerks." Ariel huffs.

"Don't worry we'll handle them." Windu nods as they head back.

As they head back they did see the guys at the front but as they did they ran off.

"Cowards." Nora glares.

"They're really just going to run?" Ariel huffs.

"Why not leave them to us?" Kit suggests looking forward to tormenting them.

"No you know what, we should give them a piece of our minds. We can't count on you guys for everything. So they're going to get what's coming to them." Nora huffs.

"Yeah! They don't get to just run off." Ariel stumps her foot.

With that the girls stomp off to find them.

Windu then looks to Kit "We should keep close just in case."

"Agreed." Kit nods.

And with that they went into jedi sneak mode.

The girls caught up to the guys forcing them to face them.

"You two aren't going anywhere!" Ariel huffs.

"We want an explanation and we want it now!" Nora growls.

The pups were confused as to why their mommies were mad at their daddies. They just sat wondering which side to take.

"No you can't be here…." Echo pulls back trying to resist whatever it was that was affecting them but…his mind was hazing and…

"We…" Fives tries to think of what to say as his mind hazes.

"What? What excuse do you have?" Ariel huffs.

"We have every right to be angry. Why shouldn't I chase of others that want to try taking what's mine?" Fives pins her to a tree lifting her head as he moves to kiss her.

Scamp bites his dad at that. Fives shouts in pain at that.

"Little pest!" Fives shouts pulling Scamp off him and glaring at the pup.

Ariel takes Scamp back at that. But first slaps Fives.

"He's not a pest! You are!" Ariel force rips the necklace off his neck running off with Scamp in her arms.

As that happened Echo growled "You want an explanation! Alright here's one. I'm sick and tired of not being able to run off every guy that comes after you! All because I'm not worthy of you. But I'm going to show them and you that I am." Echo traps her in his arms at that.

"Echo what are you doing!" Nora shouts.

"Something I should have done long ago." Echo tries to kiss her neck but Angle bits his leg as well.

"Ah! You little…." Echo glares at Angel who takes a fighting stance at him.

Nora gets her arms free before he can do anything to Angle and then force pushes him up against a tree and gets birds to attack him.

"You don't think your worthy of me, well your right you're not so you don't have to worry about that anymore!" Nora cries as she grabs Angel and they ran off.

"Ariel? Scamp?" Fives feels his head clear. "My leg." He flinches feeling the pain from that.

"Ow ow ow…." The birds fly off satisfied as Echo just looks down defeat 'No, no, no no.' "What have we done?" Echo looks on stricken.

"You two are to NEVER go near them again. Is that understood?" Kit glares at the two troopers.

"Or we shall personally deal with you ourselves. And that's an order troopers!" Windu shouts with blood boiling.

"Sirs." The two say sadly.

With the girls…

"Are you okay baby?" Ariel, teary eyed, looks over Scamp once back home.

Scamp whimpers a bit and licks her hand. He felt scared by his dad, but he wasn't hurt. And from what he could tell his mom wasn't. So why was she so sad?

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry." Ariel cries snuggling him close.

Scamp nuzzles her. Giving licks on the cheek as tears drip down.

"My brave girl thank you for helping me." Nora kisses the top of Angle's head.

The pup whines as she licks her mom's tears. What was her dad doing.

Later on that night the guys try to call the girls. Try to at least say they were sorry, but are only met with static.

"We really messed up." Fives sighs heavily looking at the static.

"We've lost them. I just know it." Echo whines curled up on his bed. 'I don't deserve her I truly don't.' He had told her his biggest fear and now it was coming true.

Neither slept well that night.

The next morning the guys woke up for training. Only to find General Skywalker wasn't leading this exercise. But Generals Kit and Windu stand there with sharp looks on them.

'We're dead!' They all think paling.

Meanwhile….

Anakin was in shocked after hearing what happened. He couldn't believe what had happened. So he went to Padme's to talk.

"What is going on. They've never been like this before. I can't imagine, how can they…Padme help me here I feel like my brains going to melt." Anakin looks to his wife.

"I'm just as confused I don't know what got into them. They've always been so respectful." Padme puts some perfume on.

Anakin smirks as he says "Is that the new perfume you got from Naboo?"

"Oh you noticed." Padme fans her eyes.

"How can I not. What's in that stuff." Anakin walks up to hug her.

"Well let see. Several types of flowers, a sort of fruity scent as well, sp, pheromones." Padme looks shocked.

"What, what's wrong?" Anakin looks worried.

"I gave the girls a bottle of this. Have they been using it." Padme looks over worried.

At that Anakin's eyes widen as he races off to the girl's apartment.

At the girls apartment…

The girls were in their pj, eating sweets, and watching movies, and getting puppy cuddled time when they could.

They didn't want to go anywhere near the temple today.

"I need a girl power movie. Mulan's good, and cat women. What about you?" Nora asks as she looks at the movies.

"I want Merida and Cat Woman." Ariel chomps on some candy.

Suddenly they heard a hard knocking on the door.

"Go away we don't want visitors." Nora calls.

"No visitors! Not unless you have our pizza!" Ariel chumps on a cookie.

"It's me Anakin, girls please open up. I know what's been going on with the guys!"

At that the girls jump and rush to the door.

"What's going on with them?" Ariel looks worried now yet still angry.

"Why are they acting this way?" Nora confused by all this.

"It's the perfume." Padme comes over saddened.

"Perfume?" The girls say at the same time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think of the pheromones in them and the strong sense of smell in the clones." Padme nods sadly.

"Wait this all happened because of that. I should have never worn it!" Nora felt sick at this.

"I suggest showering then saving them." Anakin motions for them to go.

"Save?" Ariel looks confused.

"Since my men had offended you I… I handed over their reconditioning training over to concerned masters. Your dad and Windu." Anakin clears his throat as he explains.

"Dad?" Padme looks surprised.

"Explain later." Ariel looks ready to panic.

"We got to go now before they kill them!" Nora panics as she knows what those two could do to them.

"Wait. What are you two doing with one another?" Ariel looks at them confused.

"Let's just say your dad and you two aren't the only ones with a secret love." Anakin look at them both then takes Padme's hand.

"Now go get ready." Padme motions for them to get going. "We'll watch the pups."

"Thanks." The girls go to take quick showers.

With the guys…

They were fighting for their lives in a mountain range. They started with all the 501st and are now down to a small unit. The others sitting in a penalty box.

"Okay WHO made them mad!? Step forward now!" Rex shouts shooting stun blasts at them.

Kit blocks it then sends them off with his saber. His rage clear.

"I'll make you a deal captain! Hand over Domino and you might get away with a few bruises." Kit calls coldly.

"You two?!" The group turns to them.

"We might have acted off around the girls after Kix's warning." Fives rubs the back of his head.

"You went near them?" Kix growls a bit.

"No they came after us. We tried to resist and then then….We just acted off." Echo flushed embarrassed and ashamed.

"Define off?" Jessie eyes them.

"I might of… sorta… pinned Ariel to a tree and tried to kiss her." Fives sighs heavily at that.

"I trapped Nora between my arms and tied to kiss her neck." Echo looks down sick at himself.

"Sir I know the first rule of a trooper is no one left behind but…" Hardcase looks at them scoldingly.

"Can we make an exception?" Jessie finishes.

"With how angry they are? There won't be much left of them." Rex shakes his head looking at the angry generals.

They look at the generals seeing the other party fall. Yeah they weren't holding back much.

"Come out and face us! If you don't surrender them, you will all suffer!" Windu growls eyes ablaze.

"Time to go." Kix moves Domino with the others.

"You're helping us. But we should face them. Especially after what we did." Echo looks shocked.

"You got them mad. But it wasn't your fault." Rex explains.

"I'll figure out what caused us to act that way. If we survive this." Kix hears another group fall.

"Time to come out troopers." Kit calls annoyed.

"Come meat your end." Windu says dangerously.

"Echo we need to end this." Fives whispers looking over at him.

"Your right we can't let them suffer." Echo whispers back as they start to head out.

"Wait a minute!" Rex calls.

Too late the two left to face the angry generals. Both looking annoyed at their hunt being over.

'Oh this is going to hurt.' Fives prepares for what is to come.

'Nora if I don't survive. Please know I'm sorry.' Echo's shakes as he prepares to be hit.

"Stop!" The girls call, taking the practice sabers of their masters with a force pull.

"Why stop this? Yesterday you were slapping them." Kit glares at Fives whom he really wants to pound.

"What happened wasn't their fault." Ariel shakes her head.

"What do you mean. How is it not their fault." Windu raises a brow.

"Padme gave us a new perfume from Naboo. It had pheromones in it! The troopers can't handle themselves around that kind of stuff because of their more advance senses." Nora explains worriedly.

"Perfume!?" All the guys sound annoyed and confused.

"We were turned into sleemo by perfume? Oh man. Embarrassing." They all turn red or face palm.

"Then I guess training is over for the day. But what I said still stands." Kit glares at Fives stomping off taking Ariel with him.

"Dad wait!" Ariel calls as she's pulled off.

"DAD?!" They all pale at that realizing how truly close to death they were.

'He really hates me now.' Fives sighs heavily.

Windu looks to Nora and says "As for you…"

"Don't. I don't want to be here anyway." Nora starts walking off holding herself.

"Nora…" Echo starts sadly but.

"Stay away from me! Your actions may of bean from that perfume but some of what you said was truly you. And if that's how you think, I don't want to see you ever again." Nora runs off crying.

Windu glares at Echo who feels a sense of dread over him before he goes after her.

The guys looked over at Echo and Fives and asked "What did you guys say. Yeah whatever it was must of bean bad. Why did she run crying after saving you. You boy save some explaining to do."

'Ariel…' Fives looks longingly at the door, reaching for the necklace that is gone.

Echo just fell to his knees, tears trailing down his eyes as he looked on heart broken.

At that the brothers figured something out. 'They love them.' They couldn't say more and just sat next to them, not asking anything. Just being there.

Fives sighs heavily wanting to be with Ariel. His heart breaking at the thought he really lost her.


	19. Chapter 19

After the training fiasco the jedi all head to a meditations room.

"Let me go!" Ariel gets free.

"Ariel he's not good for you." Kit lectures.

"You don't get to make that call." Ariel huffs a bit.

Nora ran crying into the room, Windu behind her.

"Nora? You okay?" Ariel looks worried.

"No, I, I broke it off." Nora cried.

"What?" Ariel's eyes widen.

"You should be taking your friend's lead." Kit huffs still angry himself.

"Are you okay?" Ariel, ignores him, and rubs her friend's back.

"He may have not meant what he did but… but what he said. He meant that. He thinks he's not worthy of me and thinks he has to do more just to out due the rest. I thought he understood I didn't care for all that stuff." Nora cries into her friend.

Windu comes up and sighs "He has a fear of losing you and that fear led to it coming true."

"Why not talk with him?" Ariel pats her back.

'And I need to with Fives.' Ariel sighs with a bit of longing in her eyes.

"I… I can't even look at him without thinking of what he said. Does he really think that ever mattered to me? After everything." Nora shakes.

At that Windu took her into his arms surprising them, but Nora soon snuggled in still shaking as he said "Sometimes our fears lead us to say and do stupid things. He feared he was not worthy of you. Why was that?"

"My powers I think." Nora sniffs.

"Hmm. I suppose that would make him think twice about being with you. You have a very unique ability. Many will come after you for it, including those who only wish to have a child with this power. But Echo knew you before then didn't he, and has tried to do the best he could to be there for you despite this?" Windu asks, even if he was still mad at Echo.

"He did, but hearing that he still thinks like that. After I said no to Roy, to Milo, and got him that bracelet to show him how I felt. Does he really think me so shallow? I can't face him." Nora swallows.

"Then don't. Give yourself time. Let your mind clear of all this and when you feel you can think straight once more make your choice. Though perhaps you do deserve someone better." Windu growls that last part.

"I'd have to agree." Kit huffs.

"Dad…" Ariel shakes her head a bit.

Windu then said "How about some music? You girls said you like that right?"

"It might be nice." Kit nods calming.

The girls nodded, deciding maybe they all just needed to calm down. At that they headed to the girls apartment.

With the guys…

Echo was curled up on the bed, as still as a log.

'Echo…' Fives looks at him from his bunk, sad.

"Still hasn't moved?" Rex comes over to them.

"No sir." Fives shakes his head slightly.

"So you two and the girls…" Rex rubs his head.

"W-we never meant to hurt anyone. We just… we wanted to be with one another." Fives looks at him sadly.

"It's understandable. We won't say anything. Only myself, Hardcase, Jessie, and Kix heard and noticed all that. I think you two will be okay. Especially since the general hasn't said anything." Rex smirks.

"Sir I… I'm really sorry." Fives looks at him sadly.

"Get them back vod and take good care of them." Rex pats his shoulder before walking off.

"Thanks." Fives nods with a heavy sigh.

"Nora…" Echo whines as he plays with his bracelet.

At the apartment…

As they walked in the pups soon attacked the girls with kisses, and then the jedi.

"These two are very playful." Kit chuckles petting Scamp's head.

Scamp licks his face. Then tugs on his tentacles a bit.

"No Scamp. Naughty." Ariel takes him flicking his nose a bit.

"Oh he didn't do any harm." Kit laughs a bit.

As Windu came in Angel sat in front of him and yipped.

Nora laughed and said "I think she wants a pat."

Windu smirked slightly and patted her as she wagged her tail like crazy. Nuzzling up to him.

Nora chuckles "Oh no now you'll never be able to leave."

'If only that was true.' Mace lets the pup curl up in his arms, the little thing still nuzzling up as her tail wagged.

"Why don't you two keep the pups busy? We'll make something to eat." Ariel ties her hair up.

"Sure." Kit nods as he plays with the troublemaker.

"That would be appreciated." Mace nods to them as he keeps petting Angel who loved the attention.

As the girls cook Ariel hums something. Kit stops playing listening to it.

Kit recalls Aqua by the pool humming the same song. His head resting on her tail as she pats his head.

"Are you well my friend?" Mace asks Kit.

"Sorry. Just… Just old memories." Kit gets rid of the few tears from his eyes.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Ariel looks at him worried, cleaning her hands from the flour.

"I'm fine it's just… your mother used to hum the same song. She sang it to you a lot." Kit explains a mix of happy and sad.

"She did? I… I always thought I made it up." Ariel sits with him playing with her hands a bit.

"It's called the song of the sea. Or your mom called it that. She made it up as a teen but could never come up with the words for it. After a while I told her it was never meant to so it can always be translated differently by whomever hears it." Kit places his hand on hers with a small smile.

"What do you hear when it's hummed?" Ariel looks at him softly.

"Rocked by the water. Warmed by the sun. Let us dive deep to explore where this could lead. Secrets will be our sea of love…" Kit sings a bit in a low tone.

Ariel leans against his shoulder listening to him. In a way she could picture her parents by the pool chatting about their days and sneaking moments with one another.

Nora came over at that "Song of the see. I like it, especially Kit's version with the lyrics. So romantic." Nora smiles.

"I prefer the none lyrical version, it is very unique how one can interpret a song on they're own." Mace smiles.

"That is true. It's like letting your imagination take flight. I believe you're quiet the artist Windu." Nora smiles.

Windu was surprised at this, never hearing that about himself.

The pups bark then, reminding them of the food cooking. The girls jump up at that turning off the stove and making sure the food didn't burn.

With the food finished they sat listening to music as they talked. Sometimes not even talking as they just listen to the music.

"Masters Windu and Fisto, you're needed at the temple. Master Yoda wishes to talk about a certain security tape involving a training program." Secura relays over comes.

"Should have known we'd hear something about that." Kit sighs heavily at that.

"But you're not a part of the council anymore." Ariel pouts a bit.

"But I am a master and have to answer for my actions." Kit places his stuff in the sink.

"Will you two be okay? We should come, you guys only did that for us." Nora looks down sadly.

"We'll be fine." Windu assures them.

With that they head off.

With the guys…

Fives looks at the pink shell box. He sighs poking at it as he sits on his bunk.

'Guess I really won't get to give this to her now.' Fives sighs again.

"What's that." Echo looks over at Fives as he still laid in bed, he had been looking at his bracelet when he noticed the box.

"It's nothing it's just…" Fives places it under his pillow again staring at it a bit sad.

"Fives, please talk. I…I know I haven't said much but I want to be here for you too." Echo looks on sadly.

"I got her a present back on Atlantia." Fives takes it out again, rubbing the shell with his fingers lightly.

"What kind of present? The box looks really nice." Echo looks over curiously.

"It's a pair of couple rings. I saw them and I… I had to get them." Fives looks at the box, not looking inside since he got it.

"Those sound nice Fives. Do you think you'll be able to give them to her?" Echo looks on sadly.

"I'm not giving up the fight. Not yet. You?" Fives takes a breath then looks at his brother with a new resolve for himself.

"I….I want to be with her Fives…But I think she needs some space." Echo turns away not sure what to do.

The next few days Kit keeps Ariel from interacting with Fives. Fives feeling a bit defeated in this. But not giving up on Ariel.

Echo decided on his plan to give her space. But he did give her a note of apology.

Nora looked at it and smiled but still wasn't sure what she wanted to do.

Windu looked at this curiously. 'At least he's giving space. And is apologizing how he can. Perhaps he's not so bad.' Windu thinks. But decided to leave matters up to them for now.

One day the girls where in the library, Kit and Mace suggesting they study up a bit on jedi and gray history and culture.

"This is pretty interesting. Thought I can't believe there was once a war between jedi and gray's." Nora looks on shocked.

"It's interesting alright." Ariel sighs a bit.

"Kit still not letting you near Fives I guess." Nora looks at her sadly.

"Yeah." Ariel sighs heavily. "What about you? Going to talk to Echo?" she looks over at her friend.

"I still don't know what to do. The note was nice, but I feel I need something more to help me be sure of what I know. I just…" Nora sighs not sure how to explain it.

"Just what?" Ariel looks confused.

"I guess I wish he was more confident in himself, not puffed up ego wised, just… Just that he take a bit of a chance you know? I know it was hard enough for him just to break that rule to be with me but still." Nora looks down sadly.

"Maybe just talk to him. And see where it goes." Ariel looks at her sadly.

"Maybe thanks." Nora smiles.

Suddenly "Hello Ariel, Nora. It's good to see you two."

"Ahsoka." The girls' smiles.

They had met the girl a few times but never truly got to get to know her much.

"What are you doing here? Usually you try to avoid this place." Nora chuckles.

"Yeah. What's up?" Ariel giggles.

Ahsoka looks down and says "I defied some orders in our last mission and almost got my squad killed. This is punishment, guard duty."

"Oh Ahsoka, we're sorry to hear that." Nora sighs.

"That's too bad." Ariel looks sad for her.

"To tell the truth we don't think someone as young as you should be in battle, you have great talent. But children are not soldiers. In a way that's one of the reasons we don't like the troopers in battles. They may be adults, but they have barely lived as long as you have. Maybe less." Nora shakes her head.

"It's not right for you to fight." Ariel nods.

"Still I wish I wasn't here. I don't think it's very important." Ahsoka sighs.

"Ahsoka, these books are a treasure trove of knowledge. Knowledge is power. Can you imagine if an enemy of the jedi was to get such knowledge? It would be dangerous for all of us. So, look at this mission for what it is. To guard one of the greatest treasures and to ensure the safety of your people." Nora nods.

"Yeah it's amazing. You're keeping all this knowledge from danger. It's an important task." Ariel nods with a small smile.

"I guess I never saw it that way. Master Fisto went into the secret archives. Only jedi masters are allowed in there." Ahsoka says excitedly.

"Really? I'm surprised they let him go in." Ariel looks surprised.

"He may not be on the council anymore, but he is a still a powerful master indeed and still respected by everyone so he's well trusted. Pluss since he's still a general in the army he needs whatever advantage he can get." Ahsoka smiles.

"That would make sense. I think we kept you long enough Ahsoka, the head librarian seems testy." Nora points out.

"Oh right back to work." Ahsoka nods and heads off.

The girls chuckling slightly.

The said head librarian came up and said "I heard what you told her. Thank you for helping her understand how important her work is." She smiles.

"It's no problem." Ariel shakes her head a bit.

"It was our pleaser." Nora nods.

Meanwhile…

Mace was walking down the corridors towards the library, there would be a meeting soon but he wanted to check on the girls and also make sure Ahsoka was doing her job.

'I wonder how Nora will do once she's in battle? I hope she won't be like Skywalker or…' The memory of a younger Venters comes to mind, and he shakes it off 'That will never happen. Not if I can help it.'

"Excuse me sir." At that Mace stops and looks behind him. Echo was standing at attention with a small holo video in his hand.

"Can I help you trooper?" Mace glared still mad, but willing to give him a chance.

"I was wondering sir, if you wouldn't mind. Giving this to Nora for me. I don't think she wishes to see me still." Echo looks down sadly.

"I appreciate that you are trying and giving her space. But from here on out you need to face her. Apologize face to face." Mace glares.

"I understand sir. I'll do it tonight." Echo nods.

"Good and if you make her cry again trooper. You will not escape." Mace glares.

At that Echo looks directly in his eyes and says "I will not run sir and will humbly take whatever punishment you deem fit."

At that Mace almost smirked "Keep that attitude trooper. And you might just survive." Mace walks off then.

Echo sighing with relief.

Out in the garden…

Fives ponders what to do. Kit keeps him away and keeps Ariel close.

'What do I do?' Fives sighs looking at the shell box.

"You okay?" Rex comes over to his brother.

"It's nothing sir." Fives looks away over to the side.

"Fives, I'm here as a brother not a captain." Rex sits next to him.

"Rex I…" Fives looks at the box.

'I don't want to hurt you.' Fives thinks to himself with shaking eyes.

"It's about Ariel isn't it?" Rex looks at him softly.

Fives nods sadly and explains. How he had been trying to say sorry and give the presents to her, but Kit has been keeping him away. How he understood he was being protective but is frustrated with him and this situation.

"It's wrong to feel this way about a general. But I can't help it." Fives sighs heavily.

'Fives…' Rex places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not wrong to get frustrated or feel overwhelmed." Rex pats his shoulder. "Just don't give up too." He tries to assure him.

"Thanks vod." Fives sighs getting up.

'Not giving up. Not yet.' Fives holds it close.

Then Fives saw Echo taking a break. Echo looked like he was contemplating something.

"Hey." Fives comes over.

"Hey Fives, how are you?" Echo looks worriedly at his down brother.

"Not so well." Fives sighs. "Since you can get close… would you mind?" he looks a bit pleadingly showing him the shell box and note in hand.

"Sure I'll be happy too." Echo smiles.

"Thanks." Fives looks happy and sad.

Echo nods and pats his brother's shoulder before leaving.

With the girls…

"I give up." Ariel sighs turning off a tablet.

"What's wrong?" Nora looks over.

"I need an eye break." Ariel rubs between her eyes.

"Is that it?" Nora raises a brow.

"I want Fives to be here. He'd make studying fun. He'd come over and tease me a bit and then say something like…" Ariel sighs starting.

"Say something like him not knowing what you two are talking about?" They both turn to see Echo coming over.

'Like that.' Ariel sighs laying her head on the cool table.

"Um hi I…How are you two." Echo looks down fidgety.

Nora didn't look at him but said "Ariel's just going through Fives withdrawal."

"Why hasn't he tried to apologize?" Ariel mumbles to herself, her head still down.

"Well if it makes you feel better. He sent me with these." Echo places the box down.

Ariel perks up looking at the paper note next to the pink shell. Flushing, she opens the note first. Smiling softly at it.

'Note: I love you Ariel. Please wear it if you do too.  
-Fives'

'Wear?' Ariel is curious as she looks at the box then gasps as she sees inside.

Sitting inside is a silver band with a pink clear sea glass stone sitting in the middle. It was in the shape of a shell. Sitting next to it is a wave like silver band with a blue sea glass shell in the middle.

'Oh Fives.' Ariel smiles at this.

'Wow.' Nora and Echo thought thinking it looked stunning.

'So why haven't you tried something?' Nora looks away sadly now.

'Oh Nora, don't worry. I'll make it up to you I promise.' Echo looks over sadly.

Closing the box, without taking the ring, Ariel writes a note.

"Give this to him for me?" Ariel hands it to Echo.

"Are you still mad?" Echo looks on sad for his brother.

"No." Ariel shakes her head. "You'll understand when Fives reads it." She's a bit red but smiling.

"Okay, I'll see you both later." Echo takes the package and note, worried for his brother.

Fives sits in the garden tapping his foot. He was nervous. What if Kit stopped Echo? What if Nora thought it was for her? What if… what if Ariel didn't like it?

"Fives. I have something for you." Echo comes over.

"S-she didn't want it?" Fives looks sad seeing the box in his hand.

"She said to read the note." Echo hands it over to him.

A bit broken hearted Fives opens the note.

'Note: I want you to place it on my hand yourself.  
-Ariel'

"Ariel…" Fives smiles a bit red at this.

Back with the girls…

"You okay?" Ariel looks at her friend worried.

"It's just that… He came here to deliver something for Fives but doesn't even try with me. Is he just giving up?" Nora sighs.

"Oh Nora… I'm sure he'll try something." Ariel pats her back.

Suddenly Windu came up "Is something the matter ladies?"

"Nora's still mad at Echo." Ariel sighs.

"I'm just upset he hasn't tried, it seems like he's afraid to even truly give this a chance." Nora sighs.

"He's trying to give you space. And he did ask me to give you something." Windu smiles as he puts the little holonote down.

"What?" Nora looks shocked.

"Why not see what's on it? Maybe he'll say sorry." Ariel smiles softly.

"Okay." Nora nods, slightly smiling.

As she opened it this is what the holo message said.

'Hi Nora I know you might still be mad at me and you have a right. I should have never doubted our relationship. I guess sometimes it's hard to believe that a girl like you would ever feel for a guy like me. And I just wanted to at least tell you how special you are to me by.'

Echo seemed to be trying to fix something up and then he cleared his throat as some music started.

'You don't run with the crowd. You go your own way. You don't play after dark. You light up my day. Got your own kind of style. That sets you apart. Baby, that's why you captured my heart…'

Nora gasped at this as Echo nervously sang.

"Oh that's so sweet." Ariel swoons a bit.

"Is there something significant about this?" Windu raised a brow.

"That's the song that played when we admitted our feelings to each other." Nora says misty eyed.

Echo finishes up the song nervously in the video and then says 'I know this isn't enough to fix things, but I hope I can find a way to do so. I'm sorry I ever doubted what we had. Te amo Nora.' And then it shuts off.

'So romantic.' Ariel smiles softly at them.

"I have to admit the boy has style." Windu smirks.

At that Nora stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ariel looks a bit worried.

"I got to go talk to him." Nora smiles as she rushes off.

"Go on." Ariel smiles at that.

Windu shakes his head as he goes back to check on Ahsoka.

As Nora was rushing to get to the garden, she suddenly felt something sting her neck "Ow." She hit the stinging feeling, thinking it was a bug. Then as she looked at the metal needle "What…" Nora looked on shocked, but suddenly the world began to spin and she fell.

Suddenly a green looking jedi with several nostrils came up and checked to make sure she was out cold.

"Bane I've got the girl." The fake calls in his earpiece.

'Good job, get her onto the ship and then get to your post. We still need the holocron.' Bane called back.

The fake smirked and put Nora over his shoulder as he began to sneak off. No one knowing it was actually a female changeling.

Back with the guys…

Echo was pacing a bit in the garden as he tried to figure out what to say to Nora later that day.

"You alright?" Fives looks confused.

"Sorry I just. I'm going to talk to Nora later. I sent her a holo message with general Windu but I still need to apologize face to face. I'm just… still trying to get the words together in my head. I already put some of my apology in the holopad but I still need to face her." Echo keeps pacing.

"Like what?" Fives looks curious, hoping to calm him down as he talks.

"Like how I should have never doubted our relationship in the first place, that I was just in shock that a girl like her would ever be with a guy like me, and… I just, basically apologizing for what I said when I wasn't in my right mind. I let out a lot of my biggest fears at that moment. And Nora well, I guess she was offended that I would even think that and she's right. I mean she chose me over a prince captain, and higher ranking brothers. How could I ever doubt her?" Echo sighs.

"So if you're so worried why not try getting her something to show how sorry you are?" Fives suggests.

Echo nods at that "I guess I could get her favorite flowers and we could just talk about how to better work this out so we both don't feel…" Suddenly an alarm went off.

"Alert the temple is on high alert. Please everyone report to your stations, all younglings head to the safety rooms. Troopers guard the exits." A voice calls out to everyone from the monitors.

They guys looked worried at each other 'The girls!'

They should have headed to they're stations but something in them told them that something was off. And they rushed off. As they headed to the library they saw Ariel and Kit walking down the hall, but no Nora.

"What are you doing here?" Kit stares a bit sharply at Fives.

"We came to check on the girls." Fives stares a bit sharply.

"Ariel where's Nora?" Echo looks worriedly around.

"She's not with you? She ran off to talk with you an hour ago." Ariel looks confused and worried at that.

"We never saw her." Echo pales.

They all looked worried at that.

"Ariel you head to the safety room and…" Kit tries.

"No." Ariel cuts him off. "I'm not leaving Nora on her own. I'm coming too." She stares sharply.

"Sigh fine, you two come but only as troopers." Kit glares.

The two just nod as they head off.

'Please be okay.' Ariel looks worried for her friend.

'Ariel… I wish I could take her hand.' Fives looks worried at her.

Echo was panicked, he could feel something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what. 'Please be okay Nora, please.' Echo held on to his necklace as he rushed down the halls.

At the council room…

"What's going on?" Kit comes in to find all of them talking a mile a minute.

"Aunties. Uncles. What's going on?" Ariel looks worried.

"A holocron was stolen and… Nora." Mace looks worried about that.

"What?!" They all look worried at that.

Ariel felt panic at that. She had to find her friend. She had to.

Ariel felt everything go blank and rushes out. Her feet moving faster than they ever had.

"Ariel!" Fives calls after her, but she was gone.

'What just…' Fives looks worried and shocked at this.

"Seems those instincts have kicked in." Kit sighs at that.

"The girls' connection is strong." Windu does the same.

'Please be safe Nora.' Windu looks up at the sky worried.

With Ariel…

Ariel had fought the shape shifter. She won over the woman but as she moved to cuff her she feels a stun blast hit her.

'Looks like I have three prizes for the price of none.' Bane smirks taking Ariel as he leaves the shifter to be caught.

When the shifter was found she was dragged to a questioning room and Windu looked on angry.

"Where is Bane?" Windu glared.

"Calm yourself jedi. I owe the bounty hunter nothing. I'll talk." The changeling smirks.

Windu still glares at her.

"Calm Mace. Calm." Kit calms him down with a hand on his shoulder.

"Where is he taking them and the holocron?" Kenobi asks this time.

"The holocron, he's going to find some jedi called Bolla Ropal for some crystal and to get him to open it for him." The changeling replies.

"That holocron has every force sensitive child in the universe it cannot get into anyone's hands." Windu looks on shocked.

"It won't. We'll stop it." Kit shakes his head.

"I'll have Anakin and Ahsoka go after Bane. You two get the girls." Obi-Wan nods and rushes off to tell Anakin.

"Tell us where they are, now!" Windu hits the table.

"And soon." Kit stares with anger.

"Haha, protective aren't we jedi? Bane was right about padawan and master bonds. He'll have to be careful not to hurt those girls if he doesn't want to get caught. Though he was already warned if he hurt that brown haired girl he was supposed to face a world of hurt." The changeling smirked.

Windu's eyes widened at that "Dooku."

"He's taken them?" Kit feels his anger boil.

"That's right. I imagined he took the other girl for a bounty or to maybe help keep the other one from trying anything. He'll be dropping the girls off at some planet named Tatan. A… Smugglers planet." The changeling shrugs.

At that the two looked worried at each other and raced off to inform everyone.

With the guys…

Fives rushed to his room to change out of his uniform in a hurry. Placing on an outfit he usually wears when wanting to club. And shoves a few things in a bag.

"WHERE do you think you're going?" Kit stops him with anger in his eyes.

"I'm going to find Ariel." Fives stares at him with the same fire.

"You're not a part of…" Kit starts.

"Yes I am!" Fives shouts startling Kit a bit. "Ariel is out there and about to face galaxy knows what with no backup or weapons. I AM going to find her with a team. And when I do I'm to kiss her and give her something important. Now you can hate me as her father and I'm fine with that. But I love Ariel and I won't ever stop fighting for her and that YOU are going to have to get used to. Now move." He shoves past him to the shuttles.

Shoving his way past he doesn't see the shell box drop. Kit picks it up curious as to what is inside.

"Fives what's wrong?" Echo asks worriedly at his pale looking brother as he joins the team to find the girls.

"I'm fine. Just worried for Ariel." Fives places down his bag.

'And insured I'll be sent to Kamino.' Fives thinks as he sighs a bit as he leans back in his seat.

On Banes ship….

"Gasp, where am I?" Nora looked around panting.

Bane drags Ariel to a cell next to Nora's. Bane cuffs Ariel to the wall, the cuffs glowing showing they have cut her off from her powers.

"What do you want! Let us go!" Nora yells.

Bane chuckles as he says "Feisty aren't you. Much too pretty and old to be a padawan."

Nora growls at him at that but Bane says "Don't worry. I have orders not to touch you. Your friend…." He looks with greedy eyes.

"Don't you dare!" Nora shouts as she tries to get at him getting shocked.

"Watch it those coughs are especially made for jedi and…." Bane stopped as he looked on wide eyed.

Nora was glowing now, and the binds seemed to be overloading when "Stop!" Bane calls as he shocks Ariel.

"No!" Nora shouts her power dropping.

"Don't do anything stupid and I won't have to hurt her." Bane glares.

Nora growls at him and as he walks off. Then she heard shifting and noises as she saw Ariel moving.

"Ariel…" Nora tries to get close to her friend as best she can.

"Nora? Are you okay?" Ariel looks at her tiredly and in a bit of pain.

"I should be asking you that. How did he get you?" Nora looks on worried.

"I was told you were gone and then…" Ariel explains what happened.

"Oh Ariel, these instincts just seem to get us in trouble don't they." Nora smiles sadly.

"A bit." Ariel laughs tiredly.

"You get some rest. You got shocked pretty badly." Nora frowns now.

"I'll be fine." Ariel shakes her head a bit. "How do we get out of here?" she looks at her tiredly.

"I almost overloaded my cuffs when he said… well he was looking at you in a bad way." Nora looks down.

"Why didn't you break them and hit him?" Ariel looks confused and angry.

"I almost did but that's when he shocked you, he said I if I tried anything like that again he'd hurt you. The coward." Nora growls.

"I'm sorry. If I wasn't here…" Ariel looks down sadly.

"It's not your fault. He said whoever paid him to get me said he couldn't touch me. And from what I'm seeing he can't hurt me physically either if he's using you. This has to be Dooku." Nora growls.

"We have to get out of here." Ariel tries to get up.

"We just have to be smart about it, figure out a way to get help without him figuring it out. Though they probably already started a search party. Our powers may be cut but our emotional attachments aren't. That shock, Kit must have felt that." Nora looks on with an idea.

"What are you saying?" Ariel looks curious.

"If we concentrate maybe… Just maybe they'll find us." Nora tries to think.

"Let's do it." Ariel nods to that idea.

With that the two start to concentrate on their bonds with their teachers, Ariel's being her father is much stronger.

With the guys…

While the 501st headed out with Anakin and Ahsoka, Echo and Fives went along with Windu and Fisto's team to help get the girls back.

The members of those teams were shocked as they hadn't learned about their generals getting Padawans yet, let alone one being the father to them.

The other two men chosen for the covert mission to come was Ponds, Windu's commander, and Kelp, Kit's commander.

They were all dressed like smugglers when suddenly Kit called in pain.

'Ariel…' Kit nearly falls over.

"General? Are you okay?" Kelp helps him stand.

"A-Ariel… He's h-hurting her." Kit pants a bit trying to get steady.

'Ariel…' Fives feels his heart break and stomach turn at this.

Echo looked on panicked but squeezed his brother's shoulder to comfort him.

Windu hit the dashboard growling "Dooku wouldn't risk hurting Nora or having her escape so he's using Ariel as a way to keep her from trying to do anything without damaging her."

"But if he hurts Ariel, Nora will just get madder." Echo looks on confused "Wouldn't that make her unleash her powers?"

"Not if it meant protecting her friend. The girls' bond is strong so they can control it when needed. As for making her angry. That's his plan. He thinks if he makes her angry enough then…" Windu's eyes widen in shock.

"Then what?" Fives looks worried with shaking eyes.

"He's going to kill Ariel." Windu finally says with a far-off look.

'W-what?' Fives feels everything in him freeze.

"But why? She's a princess of a planet; wouldn't it be better to keep her alive for ransom? At least that's what most would do." Echo says confused.

"Because sometime the only way to have a sith be born is to make them feel pure full rage as they witness the death of a someone they care about." Windu holds his head.

'I will save her!' Fives and Kit think with a picture of Ariel in their heads.

Echo felt his heart wrench at that. 'No, it can't be possible. She'd never turn, not even, not even.'

And yet could he say the same for himself if he lost Fives? How would he change? And with Nora's abilities…

'I won't let her change, I won't!' Echo feels determined at this.

They head off to look for the girls. The masters hoping to sense them soon.

With the girls…

"I'm sorry. I'm too tired." Ariel sighs her eyes growing heavy.

"It's okay you should rest. Get your strength up." Nora smiles sadly at her.

"J-just a few…" Ariel feels her eyes close, too tired to fight her sleep.

Nora looked on with worry then determination as she looked towards the bars 'I can at least keep watch. I won't let them hurt us.' Nora glares as she tries to keep determined.

With the others…

Fisto looks at the small box he hadn't given back to Fives yet. He eyed it curiously. He still felt angry with Fives and yet these rings suggested the young man meant his words.

Sighing he lays back. Taking out a locket he kept with him at all times, yet hid, aside from these private moments. He opens it to the first photo.

The photo is of Aqua kissing his cheek and Kit looking surprised yet happy at the gesture. Smiling he swipes to the next one. This one is of him and Ariel; Ariel hugging him from behind the neck smiling, Kit placing his hands on hers with a smile himself.

'Ariel… please be okay.' Kit places it on the side so he can see her as he falls asleep.

Kit hums the song that had always given him so much joy and comfort over the years. His eyes closing as his thoughts lead to Ariel and hers to him.

-Dream:

Kit opens his eyes to find himself someplace he's never seen before. It was a nice beach hilltop with a house on it. It was a calming place with the sound of waves close by.

'But where is this?' Kit looks around confused.

While exploring he spots someone on the beach. Two figures with long flowing orange hair down by the water. One a bit taller one keeping the younger one company.

'Aqua?' Kit feels his heart jump a bit as he heads down.

'Hey FK, been a while.' Aqua winks at him.

'You too.' Kit smiles a bit sadly.

'I'll leave you two to talk while I make lunch.' Aqua pecks her daughter's head as she heads up to the house.

'You're not a dream, are you?' Ariel looks up at him with misty eyes.

'No.' Kit shakes his head slightly as he sits with her. 'Where are you? Do you know?' he looks at her a bit worried.

'No.' Ariel shakes her head. 'I'm sorry. If I hadn't rushed off…' she hics a bit.

'Hey no. No, it isn't your fault. It's not.' Kit hugs her.

Ariel shaking as she takes his comfort. Both hearing the humming of the song envelop them like a warm blanket.

'So this is your safe place. Is it on Earth?' Kit pats her head as the tone flows around them.

'This is where I grew up.' Ariel nods sniffling a bit. 'I'm sorry, seeing mom must hurt you.' She rubs her eyes a bit.

'No. She's always in my dreams as well.' Kit keeps up the soothing motion.

'Still not done?' Aqua comes over with a tray of food.

'I have to go. But please keep our daughter safe until I can get to her.' Kit stands looking at his long-gone love, sadly yet with love.

'Like you need to ask FK.' Aqua pecks his cheek.

'We'll be there soon Ariel. I promise.' Kit calls before vanishing.

'Bye dad.' Ariel looks hopeful yet sad as he goes.

With the others…

Windu was trying to meditate. 'I have to get her back, I have to.' Memories of Venters turning come to him but 'No, no she will not end up like her, they are not the same. Hold on Nora, hold on. I have to tell you something, something I should have told you long ago.' Mace finally breaks down unable to keep it in.

With the guys…

Fives couldn't sleep. He kept picturing Ariel being hurt. Or him not making it to her. It hurt too much and scared him.

'Ariel… I'll find you. I swear.' Fives holds his hand over his aching heart.

Echo still played with his necklace as he thought 'I'll keep you from turning I promise, I promise.' Echo repeated. He didn't want to lose her, especially not in that way.

"Get up." Kit instructs coming to the bunks. "I know where they are." He heads off ready for a fight.

"Sir." They nod getting up.

With the girls…

Arriving on the planet, the girls are taken to a room. It is filled with tools and devices of torcher.

Ariel is pulled over to a pair of standing ray cuffs. She's forced into them as she struggles. Then Nora is thrown into a cage in watching view.

"Let us go you coward!" Nora growls.

"Oh that can't be done my dear." Dooku comes out of the shadows with a few droids behind him and Oliver in a corner smirking with Ventress, stone faced, with him.

"Oh look you brought your drones. And the buckets too." Ariel huffs.

"Why you…" Ventress draws her sabers.

"I see you still have a lot of bite in you Ariel." Oliver looks at her coldly.

"And I see you are still a… AH!" Ariel screams as she feels a charge through her body.

Looking she sees the droids on either side of her with shock sticks in hand. Ventress and Dooku looks very pleased about that. Oliver a mixed of pleased and confused on what's happening.

"Now my foundling, will you join us?" Dooku looks over at the cage.

"Get it in your head Dooku, not even in your wildest dreams!" Nora shouts.

"I see." Dooku sighs then signals for the droids to hit Ariel again, her trying to not call out in pain.

"Ariel! Stop it, leave her alone!" Nora struggles with the cuffs.

"I'll ask again. Will you join us?" Dooku looks at her coldly.

"NEVER!" Nora hits the cage.

"Then it will not stop." Dooku sighs.

"What?" Oliver looks shocked and angry. "If you do that she could die." He snarls.

"That's the point." Dooku motions for the droids to remove him.

"DOOKU! You traitor!" Oliver shouts taken off.

"I leave her to you Ventress and do try to get intel while you're having your fun." Duuko glances at her as he heads out.

"Yes my lord." Ventress nods then looks at the girl.

With the others…

Mace was going over a plan when Kit drops in pain. Him not only feeling it but could see it in his mind. Ventress hurting her and seeing the twisted woman's enjoyment as she does.

Kelp runs up asking "Sir."

"Ariel… V-Ventress is…" Kit can't finish as he feels Ariel's pain and fear.

"We have to find them and fast." Windu says and then he feels something.

'Nora!' Mace felt her, she was angry so angry. 'No, no, hold on.' "We have to hurry, I think I know where they are." Mace growls.

Echo pales and asks "How?"

"I sense her anger…" Windu growls as he rushes off.

The others looked on worried and followed.

With the girls…

"STOP IT!" Nora shouts.

"Oh no, I have orders to keep this up till you decide to join." Ventress smirks.

"No! Don't. I… I'm okay." Ariel manages to get out huffing, small burns all over her.

Nora flinched at this. She couldn't act her way out of this, the Sith would know. And she could never betray them, but how could she save Ariel.

'No, no, no, don't kill her.' Nora felt tears at this. What could she do?

"You're breaking I see. Maybe I should end it!" Ventress uses her saber about to end Ariel.

'Fives. I love you.' Ariel calls in her mind bracing for what was to come.

"NO!" Nora shouts when…

The door to the place burst open.

"GIRLS!" The others shouted.

At this everything seemed to slow down. Ventress about to stab Ariel, the fear in Ariel's face, and Nora….

The look of anger as her full power was about to be unleashed. They all feared what was to come, but no one more then Echo.

"NO!" Echo launched in and took the stab.

At that everything seemed to go back to normal speed, but a terrible silence seemed to take over.

'Echo?' Ariel looks tired and worried.

"ECHO!" Fives shouts with fear.

Nora felt her eyes widen as her power dropped and whispered "Echo…" a few tears falling.

"Gasp…" Echo fell to the floor as Ventress growled "Stupid meat droid!" she backhanded with the force at him sending him across the room and to the wall.

At that Nora felt her powers flare again, her eyes glowing teal as well, and this time she blew the door off the cage and into Ventress.

"No…" Windu said worried.

Nora walked out at that with determined steps.

"Nora… no." Ariel calls tiredly as Fives lets her out of the straps and helps her keep steady.

Nora didn't seem to be listening, she was glaring at Ventress with so much anger, then she heard it. Echo coughing, trying to get air in. She looked over and walked up to him. Kneeling next to him.

Everyone was shocked. What were they to do? So much power was coming off of her but… she wasn't being hostile.

Ariel, with Fives help, hobbles over to Echo. Fives looking at him worried.

"Can you heal him?" Nora looks up a bit spaced out.

"I don't have enough power to heal something that bad." Ariel shakes her head looking down at him regretfully.

"I will help you." Nora puts a hand to her friend's shoulder.

Ariel suddenly feeling a new sort of energy in her as she began to glow purple.

"Can you heal him?" Nora asks again.

"I think so." Ariel nods.

Ariel bends down, healing Echo with this new power boost. It was a new feeling but felt warm.

Once she was done Echo coughed once more but this time breathing normally as he opened his eyes and said "Nora…?"

At that his necklace lit lightly, as did Nora's. At that Nora felt the glow turn off of her, as it did for Ariel.

Once gone Nora looked at them and said "I don't feel so good." As she suddenly turned very red from a sort of fever and fainted.

"What was that?" Fives looks confused and amazed.

"Not sure." Kit shakes his head. "Mace?" he looks over at his friend.

"I'm still trying to figure it out myself. I don't understand what happened." Windu looked on shocked.

Then they heard stirring, it was Ventress. She opened her eyes to find Nora out cold and looking like she was still herself. "No! I've failed…" Ventress looked down.

"It's a good thing you did." Windu came up to her.

Ventress snarled at him and said "Why? Because she's your padawan. You will only keep her back, just like you tried to keep me back."

"No, because Dooku was planning on replacing you with her." Windu glared.

"What? My master would never…" Ventress starts.

"He left you to make a Sith with that much power in this small room! If you had succeeded do you think you'd be alive right now?!" Windu yelled.

At that Ventress seemed to realize something, but didn't want to admit it. So instead she broke the pipes to cover the room in steam so she could escape.

"Why you…" Fives fumes.

"Fives." Ariel grabs his shirt then starts to fall.

Fives catches her. Getting a real look of what she had been through before they got there.

'I will kill them.' Fives thinks as he looks at her sorrowful.

"Let's get both of them out of here." Kit takes Ariel, carrying her princess style.

"Yes. Let's go." Mace picks up Nora.

With that they head off only to find their ship had been hijacked. They'd deal with that later, first they have to take the girls somewhere safe.


	20. Chapter 20

After finding they're ride taken the team ended up having to look for a place to stay.

They found an inn that seems at least semi-safe. The masters placing the girls on beds lightly.

"Would you boys mind getting us some medicine for the girls?" Mace looks at the boys.

"Sir." They nod heading off.

"You okay?" Fives looks at his brother sitting in a seat.

"I'm okay let's go…argh." Echo holds his side as he sits back down.

"Take it easy. We'll be back soon." Fives pats his shoulder heading out.

'Guess the rings are gone now.' Fives sighs as he gathers supplies recalling the ship missing.

When they return, they're asked to keep themselves at the bar downstairs or in the hall while they take care of the girls injuries. Kit got so mad at Ariel's injuries that a few windows shattered.

Windu for some reason was stoned faced, like he wasn't even reacting to all this. But on the inside, let's just say it was a good thing he never met up with Dooku at that moment.

Both girls had fevers. It was like their connection spread to everything they felt. Where Ariel had burns Nora complained of pain in her fever state and every time Nora's fever spiked so did Ariel's.

"We have to get them off this planet and to a medical bay." Kit strokes Ariel's forehead worried for her.

"I agree. But if we move them…" Mace looks at the feverish girls.

"We have to do something." Kit growls a bit hitting his hand to the wall.

"Breath my friend. Breath." Mace places his hand on his shoulder.

Kit sits in a chair taking breaths as he can. He couldn't stop the surges of emotions; fear, anger, sadness. They all mixed and swirled in him and came out in waves he can't predict.

"I can't calm down. I feel like I'm ready to blow." Kit has his head in his hands looking down as he takes deep breaths.

"If you do you know what could happen." Windu warns him.

"I know! The questions is, why aren't you the same! Are you willing to be that detached from her!" Kit finally blowed.

Windu kept stone faced, knowing his friend needed to do this but said "No, I'm just as mad. If Dooku was here right now it would not end well. But I have to be this way, because she needs me to be strong for her at the moment." Windu looks over at a shivering Nora who whimpered in her sleep.

At that Windu came up to cover her better with the blanket.

Kit looked on shocked and thought 'He's right, I can't let my anger take control. Not when she needs me most.' He looked over at a still Ariel, if it wasn't' for her up and down breathing motions then…..He took a breath himself and came to put a rag on her head to cool down the fever.

"What should we do now?" Kit looks on sadly.

"Cold." Nora whines.

"Is she…." Kit looks worried.

"No it's the fever. She needs to get warmed up." Windu gets another blanket to cover her.

"Is that a good idea?" Kit looks surprised.

"It helps to sweat out whatever is making her sick." Windu nodded.

Kit nodded back as he went to do the same for Ariel but with a softer sheet so as not to hurt her wounds.

Outside…

Echo and Fives stayed out in the hall as they waited to hear what to do for the girls.

Echo was still holding his side with some pain as he looked off, hazed. "I thought the worst way to lose her would be to Dooku. I was wrong, seeing her like this is just as bad." Echo swallows.

"I wish I knew how to feel right now. You saved Ariel but Echo… you could have been killed." Fives shakes a bit at that.

"I… I couldn't let them kill Ariel, if I did Nora would have turned and then… then… I couldn't let that happen." Echo has tears in his shaking eyes.

"You scared me vod. You really did." Fives looks at him teary eyed.

"I'm sorry I scared you I just… I couldn't lose her, but now. Now we might lose them both." Echo shakes as he cries.

'Ariel… Ariel please be okay.' Fives clasps his hands shaking a bit.

Both not noticing the glow in they're necklaces.

Inside the room…

Nora stirred her crystal glowing as did Ariel's.

"Echo, want Echo." Nora mumbles in her sleep.

"Fives. Fives." Ariel calls in her sleep moving about in pain.

The two men look at each other.

"No way, no way he's coming in." Kit crosses his arms.

"Are you still mad at him?" Windu raises a brow.

"Somewhat. I know he cares for her but what are they going to do, be in the same bed." Kit frowns.

"If it means them healing, what choice do we have?" Windu glares.

Kit sighed at that "Good point." 'Though I still don't like it.'

The two went out to find the guys, they found them right outside, the two holding each other as both looked on miserable.

But when they saw them come out. "Sirs!" they jump.

Windu shushes them and says "Come in."

The two are confused but nod, worried about what they would find.

The two frowned sadly at seeing the girls so frail. "Sit on the beds." Windu crosses his arms.

"What?" They both say shocked.

"Just do it before I change my mind." Kit glares.

The two look on wide eyed but nod.

Echo sat on the bed and stroked Nora's face "Nora, please get better. I… I never meant for you to worry like that. I just, I couldn't imagine losing you to Dooku that way. But this way hurts just as much. Please. I never got to say it before face to face. But I'm sorry; I never should have doubted our relationship. And I never will again. Sure, I'll get jealous, who wouldn't with how wonderful you are. But I'll never doubt your love. I just want you to know I'll never let you down again if I can help it."

"Ariel. Ariel please be okay." Fives pats her head lightly careful as he gets on the bed. "I'm sorry for how I acted. I swear if you wake up, I'll spend my whole life making it right to you. Just please. Please open your eyes." He pecks the top of her head lightly.

At that they boys' necklaces glowed a little more as did the girls; the two elders noticed this in shock, 'Are those, bonding crystals?' The two looked shocked at each other. They would need to talk to them later on about this.

Nora opened her eyes slightly "Whine. Echo?"

Echo smiles with tears as he holds her close, sitting her up "I'm here, I'm here amore." Echo cradles her as he hums they're song.

"F-Fives?" Ariel looks at him tiredly and hazed.

"Welcome back princess." Fives whispers pecking her lips lightly then moves her closer gently.

'Fives.' Ariel snuggles into him.

"Looks like it's working." Windu sighs. 

Nora's fever seemed to be going down and Ariel's pain was lessening.

"It would seem so. But I'm still not leaving them alone." Kit glares.

"No objections here. Keep an eye on them for me. I have to see if I can find a ship and hopefully a doctor." Mace nods as he heads off.

Kit smirks as he nods seeing his friend leave. 'Now when will you tell her my friend?'

Kit looks back a bit upset at the scene before him, but he couldn't help but think 'Just like Aqua and I.' He put a hand in his pocket to feel the rings. 'When she feels better.' He smiles, wanting to keep her for himself just a bit longer. Even if it meant sharing slightly.

Meanwhile…

Windu headed out, having Ponds come with him to find a ship. As they did Ponds noticed how distracted Windu was "Is something wrong sir."

"I suggest calling me Mace while on the planet Ponds. Don't want to attract any trouble." Mace nodded.

"Of course si..Mace." Ponds said, it felt a bit strange saying that.

"Ponds, how do you tell someone something so important it may change their view of you?" Mace looks at his commander.

"Si…Mace. I don't know exactly. Never really had to do something like that." Ponds quirks his head.

"I thought so." Mace smiles. "I'll just have to figure it out then." As they walked towards the shipyard they passed a store. A few plush dolls there. 'I've seen her get excited over these. Maybe…' He stopped to get her one quickly.

"Um si..Mace what are you doing?" Ponds looks confused.

"Just something for Nora. I think it might make her feel better." Mace paid for the lothwolfe plushy and had it put in a bag before heading off.

As they left, a cloaked figure glared at this as he came up and said to the store owner "I'd like the vornskr please."

"Sure, not exactly our most popular animal though. Most people are afraid of them." The owner bags it up.

"Most have a reason to. Especially jedi." The bearded man smirks before fallowing the other two, knowing they lead him to his quarry.

Back at the inn….

Ariel snuggles into Fives. Fives holding her close gently. Kissing the top of her head lightly. Her taking in his warm and this calm moment.

Nora snuggles into Echo, his warmth helping with the cold and Echo humming as he rubbed her back. 'If I could take all the pain away I could.'

'Stay calm. Stay calm.' Kit tells himself as he watches this.

Then he hears a knock at the door. His hand is on his saber as he heads over to the side of the wall by the door.

"Who is it?" Kit keeps his hand on the sheath ready to attack if needed.

"It's Kelp, I brought a doctor with me." Kelp calls from the other side.

Taking a breath Kit removes his hand from the saber and opens the door. There, standing in the doorway, is Kelp with a tough looking woman with a medic bag in hand.

"I understand you have two that are hurt." The deep blue skinned woman comes in.

"Yes. Over here." Kit motions for the red eyed woman to enter fully.

"Hi." The girls say tiredly.

"I'll ask this now. Are they prisoners? Or did they face a Sith?" The woman turns to the Jedi master.

"Sith." Kit answers hoping she doesn't run out at that news.

"Very well." She takes a breath then turns back to the girls with a calm manner about her. "I'd like your men to leave. And I mean all master."

"What? No. They…" Kit starts.

"Are hurt and have wounds that need to be treated. Some of which will require them to remove clothing." She cuts him off with a stern look pointing out.

"We'll be okay." Ariel looks at her dad softly.

"We'll call if somethings happens." Nora adds.

"I'll be right outside." Kit looks at Ariel worriedly as he heads out.

"Okay now. Let's start with these burns." The doctor sits on Ariel's bed.

She carefully unwraps her to look at the small red marks. Some are a deep red from repeated hits or blistering a bit.

'This is my fault, she's hurt because I did this.' Nora stared on with anger and sadness.

"Looks like they cleaned them but didn't put on anything to sooth them." She goes through her bag to find something to help.

"We didn't have anything." Ariel flinches a bit as she removes her shirt to show the welts on her sides and back.

"This should help cool them down." She takes out a jar of liquids and a cloth. "This is going to be cold and might sting a bit." She dabs it on the cloth and gently places it on Ariel's arm first as to not startle the girl.

Ariel flinches a bit. It did sting but the burns felt cooler already. Then she rewrapped them lightly.

"There done. But remember to bathe in warm saltwater for a week and those should disappear quickly." She instructs.

"I will. Thanks." Ariel nods with a small smile placing her top back on.

The doctor then came up to Nora and looked her over "You seemed to of sweat out a bit of the fever. That's good. But you'll need a bit more help." The woman says after touching Nora's forehead.

The doctor looks in her bag and takes out some medicine "It's bitter but it will help. Here you should take some now." The woman shows her how much and then gives Nora some.

Nora swallows a bit with a frown. "Thank you."

"Take some water as well. And I'm not finished. Let's check you over for wounds." The doctor nods.

Nora sighs not liking this part but agrees. So far, a few bruises but they were taken care of easily. Then the doctor said "You have some fatigue; you'll need to rest for a while. Nothing strenuous for a while. Here this will help as will with it. Take it once a day with a meal for a week. Your strength should be back by then."

"Thank you doctor." Nora sighs feeling tired after that.

"I'll tell them to get you a meal, I don't like the look of how pale you are. And no need to thank me either." The doctor smiles.

Once done she heads out to the impatiently waiting masters.

"Well? How are they?" Kit looks worried.

"Physically their wounds will heal. But mentally…" She looks at their door sadly.

"What is it?" Windu says calmly, yet his eyes shook. He had just arrived intime to hear about the doctor.

"The tan girl kept watching as I treated the ginger. Making a note of the burns, maybe even counting them. Whatever happened she blames herself for her friend's marks." The doctor sighs heavily recalling it. "Then Ginger watches her friend afraid of something about her. Then she also didn't look at her burns, like she's afraid to recall why or how she got them. I'd recommend taking them to see a therapist as soon as possible." She relays.

"Thank you doctor." Kit looks down sadly.

"Yes thank you." Mace is much the same, only anger in his eyes.

"You two should as well. What happened was not your fault and you should remember that." The doctor pats their shoulders heading out.

She then told them what they needed to do for now and so to help them and what medicines to use. The two nodded, giving they're thanks and paying her before going back in.

As they did Windu felt pain to see how pale Nora looked.

Kit looks at a pale and bandaged Ariel. The two then came up to their Padawans.

"The doctor said I should get you something to eat, any suggestions?" Windu tried to say kindly.

"Potato soup, if not chicken is fine." Nora says tired. Windu nodded at that before getting up.

"And you?" Kit looks at his daughter softly.

"I want cream mushroom soup." Ariel says almost like a child.

"Okay then." Kit pecks the top of her head before heading out.

With that the men left to get food for the girls. Placing Kelp and Ponds outside, Echo and Fives wanted to stay but they ordered them to rest. They needed to tell them what happened so they could help.

In the girls' room…

Nora sighed as she looked around then at Ariel, who seemed to be looking away from her "Are you mad at me?" Sadness in her voice.

"Mad? Why?" Ariel looks down at her sheets.

"Because it's my fault you got hurt. I'm sorry, I never thought they'd go so far as to… as to… I should have never come, you'd be safer without me." Nora cries some.

"I'm not mad." Ariel shakes her head a bit.

"Then why don't you look at me?" Nora looks up, eyes shaken.

"I… I'm scared." Ariel hugs her legs a bit.

"Scared? But I never hurt you. You know that." Nora looks shocked.

"You… you weren't you. You wouldn't listen and… and…" Ariel shakes a bit remembering.

Nora just sat there shocked "I don't know what it was. But it wasn't the dark side. I was never cold. I was angry yes, she almost killed you then, then Echo… But it was never, never at that extent. You have to believe me." Nora gulped.

"But then… what was that?" Ariel looks at her friend a bit confused.

"I still don't know. I was so overloaded with power. It was as if my mind was looking at everything so differently than before. The way everything coursed through me was like, like it was… A force." Nora sighs not sure how else to explain it.

"I see." Ariel ponders.

"Is that how you felt when I boosted you? Did that hurt you?" Nora looks over afraid.

"No." Ariel shakes her head. "Just different." She tries to recall the feeling, but it was hazy.

Nora nodded and said "Thank you for healing Echo."

"Of course." Ariel nods.

"What was he thinking? I appreciate so much that he saved you. Yet he understands that I love him as well. That losing him could have done the same. I… I'm not mad at him just surprised." Nora takes a deep breath.

"We should do something for him." Ariel ponders.

"Maybe a hero's cake when we get back. Chuckle. He'll love that. And it will annoy Fives." Nora snorts a bit.

"That would drive him mad." Ariel giggles.

The two laugh a bit before falling asleep. The two feeling better that they talked, but there would be more they would have to deal with. So much more before everything was better.

As they fell asleep fully the window to the room opened. The cloaked figured appeared in the room and came up to Nora's bed side. The bearded man looked down with a frown with almost regret on his face.

He then put the vornskr doll on the desk and said "Get better my foundling. I never wanted to put you in such pain. I hope this will give you some inspiration though." With that he left for now, but he would be back for her.

When the girls woke up…

"What's that?" Ariel rubs her eyes hoping that's why she couldn't see this thing as cute.

"I don't know, yawn. Echo must have gotten it for me." Nora looked it over "It's kind of creepy yet cool. What do you think it is, dog or cat?" It was hard to tell since the tail was cat like, but the face was dog like.

"A mix of both?" Ariel eyes it curiously.

Then Mace and Kit came, Mace's eyes widening at what he saw "Where did you get that?"

"I found it on the table with my name. I figured Echo snuck it in." Nora looked over worried.

"Nora that's a vornskr, a jedi eater. Echo would never give you that." Kit glares at the doll.

"What?" Ariel gasps nearly jumping back, flinching from her wounds.

Nora gasped and threw the doll away.

"Then if it wasn't Echo then who…" Nora then felt a chill.

"You don't think…" Ariel pales.

"He was here, Dooku was here." Nora whimpered.

"T-that monster was in here?" Ariel shivers with fear at that.

Kit and Windu looked ready for a hunt.

Windu came up and said "We have to leave. The message was clear. He's going to come after you again." Mace puts the bowl of food down and picks up Nora with a blanket.

"You too. We're going." Kit picks her up princess style.

Ariel holds on to him with her hands around his neck. Whatever was going on she wanted no part in it.

"We found a ship and I think we can persuade the man to give it to us now. But we are not staying here one second longer." Windu marches with purpose. The troopers saw this and fallow.

"What's going on?" Fives looks confused.

"Dooku was here." Windu growled.

"What?" All the men jump up at that.

"Let's get out of here." Kelp motions for them all to grab their things and go.

They do. All running to the shipyard.

Kelp explains what is going on and the ship owner allows it. The masters getting the girls on the ships in a hurry.

"No! You will not leave with her." Dooku calls drawing his saber.

"You don't get to have that say." Mace draws his blade.

"Mace!" Kit calls.

"Get the ship going!" Windu calls keeping Dooku busy.

Inside the ship…

Nora felt Dooku near and Mace's anger "Windu no!" Nora shot up.

"What's going on?" Ariel looks at her friend worried.

"He's here and Windu is fighting him." Nora gets up as best she can.

"Where are you going?" Ariel tries to sit up with no prevail.

"Stopping this." Nora says determinedly as she limps off.

"NORA!" Ariel calls after her.

She snuck by the others as they were busy trying to get the ship started but at the last moment as the door closed "Nora don't!" Kit noticed and called out.

"No!" Echo calls as the door closes shut.

"Get the door open again." Kit tells them.

"Sir yes sir!" they call as they get to work.

Outside….

"She is my foundling, give her back!" Dooku growls as he tries to strike at Mace.

Mace blocks it though "She was never yours in the first place. We left her on that planet for her safety."

Dooku shoved him away at that "That was your choice. I wanted to bring her with us!" he runs at him.

Mace jumps over about to hit him but Dooku turns in time to twirl away. "She was never ours to take. We would have been kidnapping her. There people didn't understand our ways."

"And yet you suppressed her powers!" Dooku took a fencing pose ready to strike.

"He only did it because he was afraid. But he apologized for it!" They both looked over, shocked to see Nora glaring.

"Nora what are you doing!" Mace calls worried.

"Ending things." Nora calls.

"Ending. You can barely stand. I will leave them alone my foundling if you just come with me." Dooku pleads.

"No! I am not your foundling. You gave up that right when you turned, a foundling is a jedi thing not a sith thing. If anything, Mace is my founder." Nora says with determination.

Dooku looked on shocked as Mace looked on with a bit of happiness.

Dooku glared at Mace and charged, at this Mace tried to defend himself but Dooku was so enraged he pinned him down and held his sword at him.

"Perhaps I went to fast last time. Here is a better proposal. Come with me or the jedi dies. I won't force you to be a sith for now, but you must come with me if you are to save him." Dooku glares.

"No Nora, get back in the ship!" Mace calls, as Dooku pulls the sword closer to his throat.

"Chose quickly, my foundling." Dooku smirks.

Nora glares as she looks down angrily. At that she said "You're a coward."

They both looked shocked at this.

"You use those I care for to get what you want, hurting them. For that, I will never join you. But I will be the one to defeat you!" Nora looks back up with resolve eyes shining teal as did her body.

"Nora!" Mace calls worried as the others finally get the door open and Dooku is about to slice him but he is force pushed away.

At this Nora rushes at him punching Dooku as they fought, her glow able to block the saber.

"Listen up Dooku! Leave them all out of this. Because the only thing you do is make the protector in me grow! That's what happened in that room, the side of the protector in me grew that moment. Not only that, but when they get hurt the side of me that wanted to help bring peace grew. So be careful Dooku, cause with every hit you throw at me, you just make me stronger!" Nora at this hit the ground to unbalance Dooku but he flew in the air ready to strike, to knock her out.

When Mace saw this his eyes widened and he thought 'NO! I won't let him do this!' At that Mace glowed as well, but purple, and then rushed forward striking Dooku back into a wall.

Dooku looked up shocked and said "What, but how, you suppressed it?"

Nora looked on shocked as Windu stood there with his saber out and said "Because I could never watch you strike down my great granddaughter." Windu glared.

"What?" Nora was so shocked her powers flickered out.

At that Mace grabbed her and rushed onto the ship. "Go!" He called, and that's what they did.

They soon flew off and Dooku stared off shocked at what he had learned.

On the ship….

As they flew Mace let his power down and he panted as he leaned on the wall. "Mace, what did you mean back there? You're not my great grandfather." Nora looked confused and worried.

Mace looks at her and smirked "Technically several centuries removed I am."

"Wha-t." Nora looks on shocked.

"I have a lot of explaining to do." Mace pats her shoulder.

"We'll give you two room." Kit nods and gets the shocked men to get back to their stations.

Nora helps Mace to the medbay where Ariel is.

"What happened?" Ariel looks shocked.

"It's a long story." Nora says still shocked. She looked at Mace and asked "So mind explaining what you meant." Nora asks.

Mace nods and sits down and says "Well let's see. It all started when I was a much younger man. On my first solo mission…" And so Mace told his story.

Later on…

Both girls had been shocked, Nora kept asking more and more about the story wanting every detail. She had trouble believing it and yet it somehow made sense.

'This can't be happening.' Ariel looks on shocked.

Ariel couldn't believe this. How could this be?

"I hope you don't hate me for this I…" Mace looks down but just gets hugged.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought I was galaxies away from family. The story is crazy yes, but after everything that's happened, well I can't deny that crazy wouldn't be the perfect match to this." Nora snuggles him misty eyed.

Mace was shocked but couldn't help but hug her back a watery smile on his face. He had been so worried she push him away, but now he found out that he had 'family' of his own to look forward to.

"I'd like to keep a week to ourselves if that's okay. I'll tell the council at the end of the week." Mace tells them.

"Okay." Nora nods.

"Wow. Just… wow." Ariel stares still stunned.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father. I really had no right to judge him. But I went as lenient as I could without being suspected when the trail happened. I just, I wasn't sure how to tell her this." Mace nods at Ariel.

"No. It's fine." Ariel shakes her head a bit. "You made it so we could be with one another, so I really owe you." She smiles softly.

Then Nora looked at her friend "Ariel, I found out what happened out there." Nora smiles as she explained what she told Dooku.

"Really?" Ariel looks at her curious.

"It was just my jedi side growing, to be a protector and a founder of peace. I protected my friends and helped to heal them. I must of bean just so overwhelmed with everything, that's why I was so zonked out." Nora smiled, glad to of figured it out.

"That's wonderful!" Ariel cheers.

The girls hug, glad to know she was okay.

Then Windu said "I hope you'll accept this. I was walking in the market and saw this. I remembered you liking these things and well, I hope what Dooku did won't upset you."

Mace brought out the stuffed lothwolf and Nora gushed as she hugged it "Thank you Mace. I love wolves."

"It's so cute." Ariel smiles at it.

Mace smiles at that, he was glad she liked it. 'That's the first time she's called me Mace. It's a good start I suppose.'

"The lothwolf represents the gray jedi you know, for their strength and strong bonds. They're said to have mysterious powers that most cannot understand. I suppose that applies to you very well." Mace smiles.

Nora looks up and smiles at him "I guess it does."

The two talked for a bit but when Nora got cold, he got her to sleep again after taking her medicine and something to eat. Kit came in soon and did the same with Ariel.

Once that was done the two go out of the room…

"So what do we do now?" Mace sighs remembering the doctor's words.

"I think, we deserve a vacation." Kit smirks.

"What?" Windu looks shocked.

"The girls have been through enough and if we go back to the temple now you'll never get anytime with Nora. I say we should head back to Atlantia. They have marvelous healing techniques and I have to face the in-laws." Kit sighs.

Windu smirks and says "I suppose that is something we must do as our duty. And the girls do need to be healed properly as well. And the temple is usually so busy they couldn't possibly get that there, we can always call for counseling over holovid. And not having stress would be the best thing for them as well. Of course, this is strictly business. Right master Fisto?"

"Of course master Windu, strictly business." Kit chuckles as they head off to change course and tell the council they're plan.


	21. Chapter 21

Later on that night on the ship….

Fives was too fidgety. He wanted to see Ariel. He couldn't wait anymore.

Sneaking off he heads to the medbay. Arriving he finds the girls asleep.

"No. No don't. Hurts. Dad. Fives." Ariel cries in her sleep.

"I'm here Ariel. I'm here." Fives takes her hand massaging it with his thumb.

Ariel tightens the hold of his hand and snuggles it. She wasn't going to let him go anytime soon.

Fives fell asleep leaning against the bed. He just wanted to hold her a bit longer.

Ponds came in seeing this. A small smile on his face as he places a blanket over his brother.

'Better hope general daddy doesn't find out.' Ponds chuckles to himself getting back to work.

When Kelp came in though he decided to take it a bit further. He placed Fives on the bed with Ariel. The two snuggling into one another.

"What are you doing?" Ponds whispers hitting his arm.

"Oh come on. It's just a bit of fun." Kelp chuckles.

"General Fisto is going to kill him." Ponds warns.

"Echo is planning to come in early in the morning to 'sneak' time with Nora. He'll wake them up beforehand." Kelp takes a photo for a bit of fun later on. "See ya." He heads off with a wave.

'Really.' Ponds sighs with a small chuckle then goes back to work.

The next morning…

'I wonder if Ariel will like these.' Kit looks at the tray of porridge and some other breakfast stuff.

Then he sees the young couple snuggled next to one another. He places the tray down then coughs to wake up Fives.

"Sir?" Fives looks at him tiredly.

"Mind explaining this?" Kit looks at him with a stern expression.

"Explain?" Fives looks at him confused.

Fives looks over to his left to find Ariel snuggled next to him. It took a second then it clicks.

"Sir!" Fives jumps up at that saluting. "T-this isn't what you think." He glances down at the floor.

"Fives?" Ariel rubs her sleepy eyes finding him standing there.

"He was just leaving." Kit motions for him to go.

"Sir." Fives nods heading off.

"Dad please forgive him. Please~" Ariel looks at him pouting a bit.

"Oh I have." Kit smiles over at her. "I'll invite him to join us for dinner when we land. But I want to hog you for one more day. Can I?" he sits on the edge of her bed.

"One more." Ariel smiles softly at that.

"In that case, I brought breakfast." Kit motions to the tray with him.

Nora woke up to the noise and said "What happened?"

"Well…" Ariel is a bit red as she explains.

"What?" Nora looks ready to hunt down Fives.

"I thought I was supposed to be the protective one." Kit raises a brow.

"It's a best friend thing. And if anything ever does happen, Mace would go so overprotective I'd never get to see Echo, so please be careful for both our sakes." Nora pleads.

"Nothing happened. I didn't even know he was there until I woke up." Ariel looks down red faced.

"Sigh, sorry I freaked. Still getting used to a lot after what happened." Nora hugs her plushy.

"It is a lot. So, you're calling him Mace now?" Kit smirks.

"It feels a bit weird calling him grandpa and gramps might not work." Nora raises a brow.

"Gramps?" Ariel tries to picture that, not sure how well it fits.

Kit chuckles and smirks "I don't know he might like gramps."

"Be nice." Ariel pushes his arm with a scolding tone.

"Okay, okay, I'll be nice." Kit smiles hands up in defense.

Then they heard the door open slightly. It was Echo looking around "Oh Nora you're awake. How are you feeling?" Echo smiles glad to see her better.

"A lot better. Boy do I have a story for you." Nora smirks.

"Nora!" Ariel calls embarrassed.

"He'll find out from Fives later anyway." Nora chuckles.

"I know but…" Ariel plays with her hair a bit.

"What happened? Is everything alright?" Echo sits on the bed holding Nora's hand.

"Well you see…" Nora and the others then explained what happened.

At the end Echo flushed and said "Oh."

Nora had to laugh and snuggle him "Oh Echo." Echo calms at that and hugs her back.

"I heard we'll be going to Atlantia instead of Coruscant sir. What for?" Echo looks over confused.

"We decided it was in the girls' best interest to get away from Jedi business and get a break." Kit smirks.

The girls looked surprised as well.

"Are you sure dad?" Ariel looks at him a bit worried.

"I have to face them at some point. They should know the news by now and probably would want to talk to me. Pluss, it will be a good place to heal up you girls with their healing methods." Kit nods.

Echo seemed to stiffen a bit "Um sir will Prince Lee-Char be there?"

"Why would you ask that? And I'm not certain." Kit raises a brow.

"Um…" Echo isn't sure how to respond.

"Fives is jealous of him." Ariel adds.

Kit laughs "Poor boy, I was much the same with your mother whenever a prince or something came up to dance with her and I couldn't do anything or be discovered. It drove me crazy." Kit was trying to calm down shoulders shaking.

"Really?" Ariel looks surprised.

"Oh yeah it was hard, but I found a way to help me deal with it." Kit smiles.

"Mind telling our boys how to handle it? Milo keeps flirting with me and poor Echo's still learning how to deal with it." Nora pats his shoulder.

"Nora!" Echo shouts.

"Fives had misunderstood Lee and I also, we're friends that's it." Ariel sighs a bit heavily.

"Haha, sure. I'll tell you boys the secret before we land. Though you may want to check on your brother. I sort of scared him pretty bad." Kit smirks.

Echo sighed at that and said "Sir yes sir." He gave Nora a peck on the cheek and headed off.

With Fives…

'Dead. I'm dead.' Fives sighs as he looks over his data pad.

When Echo found him, he said "Hey Fives there you are."

"Hey, see Nora?" Fives looks over at him a bit worried.

"It was a little weird with general Fisto there." Echo flushes.

"So… you know?" Fives flushes a bit.

"They told me what happened." Echo nods.

"He's going to kill me!" Fives sighs heavily at that idea.

"Actually, he's not mad at you. I think he figured nothing happened and just wants to have Ariel to himself today." Echo shrugs.

"Really? That's good." Fives relaxes a bit at that.

"Though we will be seeing him before we land. Sigh, the girls told him about our jealousy issue there." Echo flushes.

"Why?" Fives lifts a brow at that.

"It's my fault. I was asking if Prince Lee-Char would be there, you know, be prepared for your sake." Echo sighs.

"What did he say?" Fives looks a bit worried.

"He said he had to deal with the same issue when he was dating Ariel's mother but found a way to deal with it." Echo thinks back.

"Really?" Fives looks surprised at that.

'It might help to know how.' Fives ponders.

Then Kelp walked by and smirked "Hey Fives woke up nice and cozy did we?"

"You?! You did it!?" Fives points angry.

"What ,didn't Echo wake you up before the general…" Kelp starts but Echo was shaking his head. "He didn't? Then that means the general…" Kelp looks over at Fives "How are you still alive?"

"Why you…" Fives chases after him.

At that Kelp ran as Fives chased after him.

Echo shook his head at this "Guess General Fisto's commander is a prankster."

"Oh really how so?" Echo stiffens as he looks back to Windu there.

"Um sir I…" Echo starts but.

"Don't worry, no ones in trouble. I just want to know why Fives is chasing Kelp around the ship." Mace pointed at the scene.

Echo sighed once more and explained.

Once done Mace nodded and started to walk off "Sir..?" Echo was confused.

"I just need to tell Kelp that he better never try that trick with Nora. I might kill and ask questions later." Mace nods.

Echo pales at that and said "I see sir." He then walks off quickly to the controls.

Mace chuckled at this 'Poor boy, but I have to make sure there's no funny business going on.' And then walks off to stop Fives from killing Kelp.

Arriving on Atlantia they're met with a small welcome party this time. Just the Tonn family.

Grandpa looking at Kit scolding. And with the father's look of 'so it was you.'

'Fives if I looked at you this way sorry.' Kit sighs to himself.

"It's been a long time." Kit bows to them slightly.

"I'd say we have a lot to talk about. But for now, we need to bring these girls in for treatments." Grandma motions for them to head in.

With that they head in. A bath was drawn for Ariel. She let her fins out seeing the burns affected them as well. The saltwater stung but felt nice.

'So good.' Ariel leans back soaking into the water.

Nora on the other hand was being wrapped in seaweed while getting air steamed to get the fever out. 'Sigh, this is wonderful.' Nora sighs as she feels all the pain go away and her body take in the warm sensation. She wasn't going to want to move for a while.

Kit looks around the familiar halls a bit. He stops at a photo of Aqua sitting on a rock with her fins out.

"Aqua…" Kit looks at her sadly.

"So you can cry." Milo looks at him leaning on a corner wall.

"Milo…" Kit starts.

Milo pins him to the wall with anger in his eyes. Kit not even trying to fight him.

"Why?! Why weren't you there? Where were you when she needed you? When she called out in pain? Why weren't you with her? With Ariel?" Milo glares at him.

"I was sent on a different mission. I…" Kit starts to explain calmly.

"Why didn't you tell the council? Why didn't you leave them?" Milo cuts him off shouting furiously.

"If I told you would you believe me?" Kit looks at him calmly.

Milo looked ready to punch him until Fives stopped him.

"Let me go meat droid!" Milo shouts furious.

"If you do this Ariel will never forgive you." Fives looks at him sternly, not letting him go.

Milo gritted his teeth then pushes Kit to the wall hard before breaking free of Fives and heading off.

"You okay?" Fives helps him stand.

"You shouldn't have done that. He has every right to be angry." Kit says calmly.

"No he doesn't." Fives says with a snap in his voice.

"What?" Kit turning to him surprised.

"THEY got to mourn in public and private. But you… you had to hide and keep it all in. Facing that pain every day and never being able to say." Fives explains with a pain in his eyes. "Those that get to say outload don't get to burst out in anger." He looks down sadly.

"Fives…" Kit looks at him softly.

"Sorry for speaking out of turn sir." Fives clears his throat rubbing his misty eyes.

"No." Kit shakes his head slightly. "I appreciate that. But can we keep this from Ariel? I don't want her thinking she has to choose between families." He pats his shoulder lightly.

"Sir." Fives nods about to head off.

"Fives." Kit tosses him something.

"Sir this is…" Fives looks at the shell surprised and happy.

"You can give that to her at dinner. We're going to Cove so dress casual nice." Kit heads off with a hand wave.

"Yes sir." Fives smiles at that.

Meanwhile….

Echo was helping with patrol with Ponds as he checked over a to do list of what needed to be done and a few regulations he wanted to keep up to date with.

Mace came in to find him doing this in the room the troopers would be sharing and says "What are you doing?"

At that Echo jumps and said "Sir, just checking over what still needs to be done and checking over the new regulations."

Mace raises a brow "You should be resting, and more new regulations?"

"I like to keep busy and reg reading tends to calm me." Echo stands stiff.

'I went too far with that threat.' Mace sighs and says "Echo you can relax, this is shore leave. I may be protective, but you've never given me a reason to have to use my threats have you?" Mace raised a brow.

Echo seems to calm at that, shoulder slacking a bit "No sir."

Mace nods "So you find the regulation book relaxing. I've never heard such a thing." Mace has to smile.

Echo shrugs at that "They tend to help keep us safe. Like what to be wary about on certain planets. New weapon protocols, so as not to accidently hurt each other. The only protocols I've started having issue with are the personal protocols…" Echo stops wide eyed 'Why did I say that?'

Mace then raised a brow "Personal protocols?"

"Um the ones that include us not having attachments outside the military sir." Echo flushes.

Mace nods at this "I see. I can understand why you would start doubting them, you did break one. But what else do those protocols involve and why do they keep adding to them?"

"Well you see…." Echo then started showing him the personal protocols and Mace, well let's just say he was disgusted he didn't know this. 'Are we that restrictive to our men, have we become slavers….'

Mace looks over at the young man who told him all this as if it was business as usual and for them it was. 'I need to have a talk with the council and Kit. He might be able to help.'

Later on with the girls….

"Oh I feel so much better." Nora stretches as she looks over the outfits that the Tonn family provided.

"Me too." Ariel stretches a bit. "Hey look, they're healing already." She sees her burns healing.

"I'm glad to see that they're better." Nora looks over smiling sadly.

It was true, Ariel was better now, less wounds. A few bruises but mostly better.

"Hey, this wasn't your fault." Ariel places a hand on her shoulder.

"I still feel bad about it." Nora looks away.

"What's the matter Nora? Talk to me." Ariel looks at her worried.

"I just, don't know what to do. How can I protect you all from such a monster?" Nora leans against the drawer.

"WE protect each other. Because we're friends and family. Okay?" Ariel places both hands on her shoulders with a soft smile.

Nora takes a breath and nods as she goes back to picking an outfit and then said "Oh that's right Echo's hero cake. Maybe we'll buy it at the restaurant. Imagine they're faces." Nora chuckles.

"That would be amazing." Ariel giggles.

They both laughed at that planning on how to do this.

With the guys…

"What exactly is casual nice in Atlantean wear?" Echo looks on uncertain at the clothes.

"How should I know?" Fives looks even more panicked.

'Should I dress up more since I'm giving her rings?' Fives ponders. 'Wait a minute! I'm not proposing.' He shakes his head a bit.

"I guess we could wear the shirts and pants but leave out the wraps or as much puff." Echo shrugs.

"Guess that could work." Fives ponders.

So they got to work on that.

Echo put on puffy light tan pants, boots, and a wavy white shirt with small purple markings with a small slit in the middle.

(Five's outfit: it's the same as Echo's only with black pants and blue markings)

Then they heard a knock on the door. Kit came in and said "There you two are. Sorry I never got time to tell you both what I did to help keep calm when other men went after Aqua." Kit chuckles.

"We'd like to hear it sir." Fives nods a bit nervous.

"We really do appreciate it. So what did you do?" Echo looks pleadingly.

Kit smirked and said "Okay so first I had to remember that Aqua loved me and I knew that, but it could be hard to still stay calm under all those wandering eyes." Kit rolled his eyes at that then said "But one way to help is making eye contact when you can, they say the eyes are the windows to the soul, and trust me you can see a lot about a person in those eyes. And when you make contact with those eyes you know they love you." Kits smiles at those memories.

'That's true.' Fives flushes with a smile recalling the love in Ariel's eyes.

"It will help when we can't be with them. And it's hard to not see how someone really feels through their eyes. Thank you general." Echo nods.

"One more thing boys." Kit smiles.

"Yes sir?" They both ask.

"On leave it's Kit okay? I let Ponds and Kelp do the same so no need to worry about being exposed. I'll see you all later." Kit pats their backs and heads off.

The two looked at each other shocked. 'Did that just happened?'

With the girls…

"I don't know. Isn't this too much?" Ariel twirls around a bit in her outfit.

(Ariel's outfit: a light purple belly shirt with off the shoulder white silk sleeveless/ white belt with a white sheer outer half skirt/ dark purple skirt/ black sandals/ light makeup/ white headband with a light purple gem in the middle of it)

"I think it looks cute. Pluss my outfits a bit extravagant as well." Nora flushes at what she had on.

(Nora's outfit: Light teal shirt and skirt. The shirt is a belly shirt pointing down with a white edge. The edge of the skirt was white too. White sandals. And around the waist was a sort of upside-down white lutes with light teal edges and a small curve in the middle. Light teal teardrop gem earrings, and a silver choker with the same gem in the middle and three metal like petals going down from it.)

"Thanks." Ariel smiles softly. "Yours is pretty too."

"Thanks. I hope I didn't overdo it. But it's been so long since we've been out with the guys." Nora flushes touching the crystal necklace, she really wanted to have a good time with Echo after so much time apart and with what almost happened 'I hope that never happens again.' She sighs at the thought.

With that they head off to meet the others for dinner.

'Wow.' Fives felt his heart almost stop at the site of Ariel. 'She's an angle. No other word fits.' He watches her come down the stairs gracefully.

'She really is her mother's daughter.' Kit pictures Aqua's spirit walking alongside their daughter, a smile on her face at watching over them.

Echo was struck still as his heart pattered on. 'Oh wow, keep steady Echo. She really is something of a vision.' Stares on smiling.

'I guess I over did it.' Nora chuckles.

Mace had to shake his head 'Of course they do this. Oh no I know that look.' Mace looks at the two young men.

"Close those mouths boys." Mace instructs the wide eyed and jaw dropped two.

"Sir." They clear their throats doing just that.

"Shall we?" Kit and Mace hold their hands out for the girls.

"Yeah." The two nod, taking their hands as they head off.

With that they head off to the restaurant. It has a nice clear blue floor like walking on the ocean and lights that look like shells. A very French feeling place to the girls.

As they sat down, they had their guys on one side of them and then their master on the other. The guys looking really stiff at the moment.

'The poor guys.' Ariel couldn't help giggling at this a bit.

'Really they can't give us a break can they.' Nora sighs internally really wishing she could have time with Echo. 'Though I did promise Mace we get to know each other.'

"Hey Fives, why'd you shave?" Ariel looks over at his baby like face, a bit attracted to it.

"Oh well… We were going to a nice place, so I thought… does it look weird?" Fives stumbles on his words then looks over at her a bit red.

"A bit. But I kinda like it. It's so smooth." Ariel giggles stroking his smooth skin where the prickles were.

"The food should be here soon." Fives takes her hand and places it on the table.

'And your dad looks ready to murder me!' Fives looks over to see Kit giving him a stern look as he sips his water.

'Poor guy is still scared of him.' Ariel sighs but places her hand on his.

Fives jumps a bit at that seeing Kit trying hard to keep his anger down. But looking at Ariel he can see her love and wanting to be near him. He relaxes a bit at that, smiling at her.

Mace is giving Echo a warning like look. 'Maybe I'm overdoing it…..Nope, you where that age once and look what happened when no one was watching you.' At that Mace let his glare grow stronger.

Echo is stiff from all this, not sure what to do with General Windu glaring at him.

'Come on Echo you promised.' Nora looks at him pleadingly. She really wanted to be with him, but he needed to make the first move this time.

At that look Echo remembered his promise and his fears mostly subsided as he put an arm around her and let Nora snuggled up to him.

Nora smiles as she thinks 'That's what I'm talking about.' She rewards him with a kiss on the cheek.

Kit has to hold in his laughter. 'Oh boy Windu looks like he might just blow.'

'I wanna snuggle too.' Ariel leans her head against Fives shoulder.

'Ariel…' Fives smiles softly at her.

Windu glared for a bit more but Echo never lets go. And then Mace just smirked as he looked away.

Everyone looked on shocked thinking 'What?!''

'Okay Mace what are you playing at?' Kit raises a brow.

Before more can be said the waiter comes up. Everyone ordered they're meals at that. Turns out both Nora and Mace were fond of root beer and meats. Ariel and Kit both order a type of shrimp meal.

"Strange I always thought you'd be a vegetarian with your fondness for animals." Mace chuckles.

"I could say the same about you, don't think I haven't seen you stare at the bugs and birds in the garden." Nora chuckles.

Mace almost flushes at that.

Kit chuckles "Mace has always been a lover of nature. Never wanting to take a life if it was unnecessary. But he loves meat."

"I'm surprised you picked a shrimp like meal." Ariel looks at him surprised yet smiling.

"Blame your mother, she got me addicted to this gumbo when we were teens." Kit smiles softly at the idea.

"Really? I can't wait to try it then." Ariel smiles at that idea.

"What do you boys usually prefer for meals?" Mace raises a brow.

At that the two look at each other, they understood, but also it was a strange question.

"Is something the matter boys?" Kit frowned at their fluxed emotions.

"No ge… I mean Kit. It's just not something we're asked much about." Echo looks on wide eyed.

"Or had a reason to say. Not like it matters." Fives adds.

"What do you mean?" Mace frowns this time.

"Well we do have preferences, but we'll eat anything really if it means surviving. So, we're not all that picky about our food." Echo shrugs.

"Not like there's any call for it." Fives does the same and sips his drink.

The two Jedi look on shocked 'Why haven't we noticed this before?'

Had the war changed them that much? If it was a settlement they would have been upset by this and tried to help them, but they're own soldiers… They didn't even notice. The girls saw how tense things were and decided to help.

"They do have preferences, like Echo likes sweets a lot." Nora smiles at him as he flushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Fives can't stand sweets. He prefers spice or it being a bit bitter." Ariel smiles over at him.

Fives is a bit red at that sipping his soda. Ariel looks at him lovingly, wanting to help with everything in her.

"Though it'd be nice if they all could get more variety in their food. I know it may be hard to get nice meals for all your battalions but at least some diversity would be nice." Nora looks on with big eyes.

"Just basic meals would help." Ariel looks at them with big eyes.

The two flinch at this 'Those looks.' At that they knew when it came to the troopers the girls would not fight fair with them.

'Is it strange I'm proud of her?' Kit smiles softly at her.

'They really are something.' Mace does the same.

"We'll see what we can do." Mace nods to the girls.

"I can promise the others will be just as ready to help." Kit nods.

As music starts up Ariel's eyes beam. Kit sees her look and sighs with a smile.

"May I?" Kit holds his hand out for hers.

"Yes." Ariel takes his hand.

The two dance for a bit. Kit twirling her about. Ariel feeling a bit like a little girl playing pretend with her father.

Nora was excited about the prospect of dancing too and was going to ask Echo but then saw how Windu seemed uncertain about something. She kissed Echo's cheek then went up to Mace "Hey did great grandma ever teach you to dance?"

Mace was surprise and said "Nothing like this but, it be an honor to dance with you." At that the two headed out to dance as well, Mace was a bit shaky but Nora helped him understand the steps and how it worked.

Nora had to chuckle at this 'I think this is the first time I've ever seen him nervous about something.'

"May I cut in?" Fives taps Kit's shoulder.

"Dad." Ariel warns seeing him about to say something.

"Alright." Kit places her hand into Fives.

"I've missed holding you close." Fives whispers.

"I've missed you too." Ariel snuggles into him as they twirl about.

"Ariel… I really am sorry about what happened. I wish I could take it back." Fives looks at her lovingly.

"I'm sorry too. But please believe me when I say there's nothing between Lee and I besides friendship." Ariel looks at him lovingly.

"I do." Fives leans forward kissing her lightly.

Nora had gotten Mace to calm down and said "There we go see, one two three four, one two three four."

"I'm surprised, where did you learn to do this?" Mace had to smile.

"I took some classes and it was fun. But I've always had my own sense of dancing since I was old enough to finally understand rhythm." Nora chuckles.

"It took you a while." Mace frowned.

"It just took me a bit to understand what dance really was. My sister and my mother helped with that." Nora chuckles.

"Excuse me sir. May I." They looked back to see Echo standing stiff.

Nora smiles as Mace rolls his eyes but hands her over and says "I'm leaving her in your hands trooper. Watch it." Mace glares.

Echo nods as Nora chuckles as she goes into his arm. Echo smiles at that and they sway about.

"Nora I just wanted to apologize for how I acte…." Nora kisses him, surprising him.

"No more apologizing. You've done more than enough of it and after what you did. How can I not know you love me?" Nora looks at him lovingly.

Echo looks into her eyes so full of love. 'The general was right, you can see they're love in those eyes.' Echo felt himself pull Nora closer as the two swayed about more.

"Just don't scare me like that ever again." Nora nuzzles close, a bit teary eyed, remembering what happened.

"I'll try but I could never let anything happen to you. Not ever." Echo kisses the top of her head forgetting that they were being watched as they swayed about.

With the masters…

Kit sighs heavily watching them.

"Something wrong?" Mace looks over at his friend.

"It's nothing, I just… I wish I could have gotten time with her when she was little. When I would have been the only man to mean something to her." Kit watches the couple with a soft smile.

"I would have liked to know my child or children as well. To have held them." Mace looks at Nora a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry Mace, I at least got to hold Ariel before she was taken away." Kit looks at him a bit sadly.

"That couldn't have been easy for you either." Mace shakes his head a bit. "I didn't know about them and get to wonder what they were like. You. You on the other hand believed she was dead for twenty odd years." He places a hand on his shoulder.

After dancing they sit back down. As they sit a waitress brings over a cake for them.

The cake was put right in front of Echo who looked on shocked "Wo, um sorry ma'am but I think there's been a mistake we didn't order this." Echo pointed at the cake. 'Though I wish we did.' Echo almost drooled at the sight.

"No mistake." The woman shakes her head. "The princess and her friend asked for it." She looks over at them.

"What?" Echo flushes as he looks at the said girls.

"This is our way of saying thank you for saving us. Saving me." Ariel smiles at Echo.

"And keeping me from Dooku's clutches. You're our hero Echo. So, we got you a hero's cake." Nora kisses his cheek.

'Hero cake!?' Fives looks shocked.

"What, hero. No I….I." Echo flushes at those words never hearing himself be called that before. The girls chuckle at his shock.

"I'm happy for you." Fives shakes his head a bit patting his shoulder.

"Alright then. Let's eat." The girls cheer lightly.

After eating they started on the way back. When they were back Fives took Ariel to the garden.

"What's this about Fives?" Ariel looks at him confused.

"I… I wanted to give you something." Fives takes the shell box out of his pocket.

"Oh Fives." Ariel looks at the box smiling with love in her eyes.

"You said I should be the one to place it on your hand." Fives slips the pink glass ring on her hand.

"I love it." Ariel pecks his lips.

"I love you Ariel. I always will." Fives kisses her back.

"I love you too." Ariel hugs him, snuggling into him.

Nora and Echo saw the two had sneaked off and the two smirked as Echo took Nora's hand and they headed off.

"Where are we going?" Nora whispers.

"I library I found here last time. No one goes in there accept to clean." Echo smirks.

"A library and you didn't tell me." Nora glares but smiles.

"There wasn't time." Echo reaches two doors and opens them.

Nora gasped at how large it was and then Echo grabbed her hand and they rushed to a small reading corner with a couch and fireplace.

"Oh this is romantic." Nora chuckles.

Echo flushes but she had a point, it was. The two then sat down on the couch as Echo brought out a book and said "I remember you telling me about the Zoro books ,some of the gray jedi where able to help get me one."

"Gasp, really. Let's hear it." Nora gushes.

"Wait you want me to read to you?" Echo flushes.

Nora smiles flirty like and says "I want to hear that handsome voice of yours." Nora snuggles up to him and lays out on the couch as she waits for the story to start.

Echo flushes more at that but then smiles "As you wish amour." He puts an arm around her as he begins to read.

The two were so comfortable just in that small quite corner as the world of Zoro came to life for them that they fell asleep in that library.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day…

Mace came to the girls' room to check on Nora. As he knocked on the door he asked "Girls are you up?"

"Mace? What time is it?" Ariel rubs her eyes, answering sleepily.

"Where's Nora?" Mace raises a brow.

"She should be… She's not there." Ariel notices the bed had never been used.

At that Mace glared and said "Tell Kit I'll be late for breakfast. And tell Fives he'll be an only child soon." At that he goes on his march of doom.

'Oh no.' Ariel runs off to find Nora.

As she runs about, she finds her dad with Fives. It seemed like they were doing some morning Ti-chi. She was happy they were getting along but she'd have to thank them for getting along later, for now it was time to find Echo and Nora before Windu killed him.

Windu was on a mission, and anyone who saw him knew this. They got out of his way, fearing the aura coming off of him, and he wasn't even glowing purple. Not yet.

He was using his bond to find Nora and that's when he got to the library. He raised a brow at that but still trudged on, and when he did he looked around like a predator for his prey. 'If you've done anything…'

He then heard slight snoring and headed that way…

As this happened the others finally made it to the library as well and they saw where Mace was heading.

"We gotta run!" The couple calls worried.

"I'll stop him you two go get the others." Kit warns.

"Not that I'm not grateful… but why are you helping?" Fives looks at Kit a bit surprised.

"Cause I know they wouldn't do anything stupid. They probably fell asleep reading, it happened to me and Aqua on more than one occasion." Kit coughs before heading after Mace.

"Really?" Ariel eyes him.

"Tease later. Save Echo now." Fives pulls her arm lightly as they head off.

Meanwhile…

Echo felt something was off 'Why am I sitting up? I'm on leave, aren't I? Hmm, so warm.' He snuggles into the warmth and then he hears a bit of light breathing and a sigh. At that his eyes pop open. Echo looked down and felt himself frozen stiff 'Nora, what, why are we…' Then he saw the book in his lap, and it all came back.

Echo sigh as he smiles 'We must have fallen asleep.' Echo looks over at her as the small light in the library danced on her hair making it look somewhat golden. He flushed putting a hand through it slightly. A smile spreading on Nora's face.

'She seems so peaceful. I guess we can be like this, just for a bit…' Echo was about to fall back asleep when he heard the sound of a saber activate. At that Echo felt dread go up his back and think 'Oh no.' He turned to find Mace there glaring at him and growling "You little punk argh!"

Echo pulled up his arms for protection when he heard the sound of another saber stop the attack. Echo looked shocked as Kit called "Don't just stand there move!"

"What, what's going on!? Is it Dooku, Echo?!" Nora shakes as she holds on tight to him.

At that Ariel and Fives rush in to get them out.

"So~ what happened here?" Fives eyes Echo a bit.

"We fell asleep when I was reading okay! It's not like we planned this." Echo shouted at his brother.

"Calm down. We're not accusing you." Ariel motions for him to take a breath.

Nora was looking around in a panic "Is it Dooku, where is he? Echo?"

As they rushed out of the library Echo says "It's okay I'm right here." Nora latches on to him and shakes.

"No, no, don't die Echo don't die." Nora shakes harsh tears in her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Fives looks over at her worried.

"I think she's having a panic attack. Like she's in a waking nightmare." Echo looks down sadly at her, wishing he could help.

At that Ariel was angry and charged into the library herself where she could hear the two men arguing and still using they're sabers.

"STOP NOW!" Ariel shouts forcing their sabers out of their hands.

"Ariel?" The two turn to her shocked.

"You two are behaving like kids. Worst then that even!" Ariel shouts at them. "You scared Nora so bad she's having a panic attack! Once she's calmed down you are to apologize." She starts heading off with their sabers in hand.

"Ariel. Our sabers…" They call.

"Will be returned when you start acting like ADULTS." Ariel heads off with a wave.

"She is DEFINITELY her mother's daughter." Mace watches her go then looks at Kit.

"Yeah~" Kit rubs the back of his head with a small smile on his face.

With the others in the garden…

Echo was still calming Nora down. But she seemed to be cooling down.

"How are you doing?" Ariel bends down and gently places her hands over Nora's, massaging her hands with her thumbs lightly.

"I'm sorry I had no idea he act that way. We fell asleep but we should have headed to bed right away…." Nora looks over worried.

"No, they were the ones that should be acting like adults." Ariel shakes her head a bit.

"Thank you for stopping them." Nora sighs glad that things where clam again.

"Yeah thanks Ariel. You really saved our skins back there." Echo rubs the back of his head.

"Wait are those…?" Fives points at the sabers sitting on the grass.

"Wanna help me hide them from them?" Ariel smirks.

"No thank you." Fives shakes his head as he backs up from them. "I JUST got your dad to not want to chase me off on sight."

"Fair enough." Ariel picks them up and pecks his cheek. "I'm going to hide these then… picnic on the beach?" she smiles at him softly.

"I'd like that." Fives pecks her lips.

"Wanna help me hide these? Might help you feel better." Ariel looks at Nora.

"Okay?" Nora smirks a little.

With that they headed off to take care of their little bit of revenge.

"Is it wrong I find that hot?" Fives glances at his brother.

"Nope, cause I feel the same way." Echo can't help but stare on as they leave.

With the girls…

The girls looked around Ariel's large room a bit. Trying to figure out the best place to hide the sabers. While looking around…

"What's this?" Ariel finds the floor of her closet has loose panels.

"Maybe it's a secret compartment." Nora gets excited always liking a mystery.

They move it to find some sort of holopad in the shape of a shell. Pressing a small button, different shell shapes with dates under them appear.

'What in the world?' Ariel looks at them then presses one at the top shaped like a spiral.

"Spiral year new moon, Master Jinn suggested I start keeping a journal to… keep my head." A young Aqua chuckles a bit as she impersonates his voice. "It's funny, I'm used to being part of two worlds but being split two ways is hard. Master Jinn is the first to see that. Well… second-" She flushes a bit then Ariel pauses it.

"Gasp, did we just find your mom's dairy." Nora looked on shocked.

"Mom." Ariel hugs the odd shaped tablet a few tears calling.

"Oh Ariel. I know this is hard but, maybe this way you can get to know more about here." Nora pats her shoulder.

"Should I really watch though? I… I mean these are her personal thoughts." Ariel looks at it with shaking eyes.

"It's really up to you but, I think your mother would have wanted you to know her." Nora smiles at her friend.

"Will you watch a few of them with me tonight? I don't think I could do it alone and dad…" Ariel looks at it with her eyes shaking a bit. "I don't want to hurt him with this."

"I understand and sure. You know how I get when I'm curious." Nora hugs her friend hoping to make her feel better.

At the beach…

The girls tell the guys what they found. Ariel looking into her soda with a mix of emotions. She wanted to know her mom, but she was also scared of what she might learn.

"Hey, just take it slow and I'm here to talk if you need." Fives holds her close pecking the side of her head.

"Thanks." Ariel snuggles into his chest needing the comfort.

Echo and Nora where building a sandcastle, Echo smiles at seeing her calm again.

"I'm glad to see you doing better." Echo holds her face gently.

Nora smiles at him. Echo had gotten a bit braver with her and she appreciated it. She leaned into his hand and held it as well saying "I do feel better, but I'm still mad at Mace really. Kit was just protecting us but Mace…..I can't believe him." Nora had to take a breath to calm.

"He just worries about you." Echo frowns sadly.

"He still shouldn't of done that. Especially for something so stupid." Nora fumes.

"I agree." Ariel nods. "But should we talk to them?" she ponders.

"I'd rather not have them around us for a while. Hey Echo, let's go swimming." Nora smiles at him then drags him off to the water.

"Of course amour." Echo chuckles as they head off.

"Come on, let's swim too." Ariel pulls Fives to the water.

"I'm with you." Fives smiles going with her.

The two splashing one another. Having a water war and just enjoying their time with one another.

Inside the palace….

Kit and Mace were in their room trying to calm down.

"This is your fault." Kit glares.

"My fault?" Mace glared.

"You tried to kill him!" Kit throws his arms up exasperated.

"They were asleep in the same couch." Mace growls.

"Oh come on. That happened with me and Ariel plenty of times, don't tell me you and Zyanya didn't have moments like that?" Kit glared.

Mace looked away "We didn't, the only time she slept in my arms was the night I left." You could hear the sorrow clear in his voice.

"Mace I…" Kit wasn't' sure what to say to this.

"It was a strange relationship. Zyanya was so full of life. You know the first time I met her I was saving her from a jaguar, the reason she was out there alone was to collect herbs. Chuckle. I ended up using my powers to make the creature go away. She and her village looked at me like I was some sort of wizard or something, or a supernatural warrior of some kind. Zyanya was made my guide because she had found me, but that was all I saw her as for a long time. But her, no she treated me like any other person." Mace had to chuckle at certain memories.

Then he frowned once more "I think it was because of that that made me fall for her but also made me uneasy to be with her. I had never met someone who treated me as just a person as she did. Sigh, so I guess I'm not the best at knowing what's normal in relationships. And with Nora being all I have of what is a family, I guess any sense of threat towards her is too much for me to bare." Mace sighs.

Kit decides to sit next to him and says "I suppose that's understandable. We both lost our families and then got them back in a way. It's still hard to see her with Fives but I have to trust they'll be okay. Just like you have to trust Nora and Echo. Look I can explain to you how these relationships usually work, most work differently for everyone but I can see that those girls have good heads on they're shoulders. And those boys fear us too much to do anything stupid." Kit raises a brow.

Mace sighs and nods, that was true he should have thought of that in the first place.

"Now we have to make an apology soon before Ariel decides she'll make us hunt for our sabers on our own." Kit chuckles.

"Now that would be a scary thought." Mace chuckles as they head off.

Back on the beach…

Nora was sunning a little as Echo held her close, she still didn't want to be far from him after that morning's fiasco.

"She looks so tired." Fives looks at Nora softly.

Echo whispered back "We did stay up pretty late reading. We both just get so into the story we forget everything." Echo chuckles.

"Let's let her dream." Ariel snuggles into Fives warm bare chest.

Nora whimpers a little "Echo…"

"Hey I'm here." He rubs her arm.

"Dooku, go away, go away." Nora twitches slightly in her sleep.

"Oh Nora." Echo looks down saddened.

"That really got to her." Fives sighs heavily.

"Nothing we can do for her right now." Ariel looks at her friend sadly snuggling into Fives as close as she can.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Echo looks worried.

Nora woke up startled then she hugged Echo closer with tears and shaking "Echo, he, he killed you. He…"

"Nora… Shhh… It's okay I'm here. I'm here." Echo rocks her.

"Don't ever scare me like that again. Don't leave me." Nora holds him tight.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Echo holds her close.

'Oh Nora…' Ariel looks at her sadly.

"I got you." Fives whispers holding her close and kisses the side of her head.

At that Mace and Kit come out.

Mace was shocked to see this then he felt it 'Fear, fear of lost, fear of losing… Echo.' Mace felt his heart break at that 'You really did it this time.' He sighs.

Kit looked at his friend sadly as he felt what he felt. 'If only we could help them.'

The two came up at that point and Nora looked over glaring "What do you two want?"

The two flinch at that, the bite in her words clear.

Kit saw Mace unable to move and so he talked "Nora we wanted to apologize for scaring you. We never wanted to cause you any harm or fear." Kit nods.

"You were protecting Echo. I can understand that. But you don't have an excuse!" Nora yells at Mace who flinches.

'She has a point.' The other couple ponders at the same time.

'Good luck my friend.' Kit frowns.

Mace takes a breath and walks up and then leans down in front of her "Nora, I truly am sorry. To you as well Echo. I overreacted." He sighs.

"Sir you attacked my brother." Fives looks at him a bit worried.

"You didn't even let him explain before drawing your saber." Ariel huffs.

"And that wasn't right of me. You two are adults and I have to trust your judgments. And I do. You two haven't given me a reason to not trust you. Nora, I have never had a real relationship before. Zyanya and I, it took us half a year before anything happened and I don't know how a relationship truly works. So when I heard you never returned to your room I feared the worse and acted irrationally. I want to apologize for that." Mace looks down sadly.

"You tried to kill him!" Nora glares.

"She's got a point." Ariel and Fives say at the same time.

"Just let him speak." Kit whispered to them.

Mace then looks up and says "And I was wrong for doing that. I let my feelings cloud my judgment. Which isn't the Jedi way. Sigh. But I, I have never had family Nora. I have never, ever had to be afraid of something, something bad happening to them. What Dooku did put me so on edge and the thought that perhaps you and Echo making a mistake, like I did…That it would cost you both. Now I don't regret being with your great grandmother I regret the circumstances of how it happened. I should have been responsible. Sigh. I was afraid history would repeat itself."

At that they all took that in, Nora was still miffed but said "I'm not like you Mace."

'Sigh good she's still calling me that.' Mace feels relieved.

"I don't believe in being with someone till after marriage. And Echo, he loves me, and I know that. He'd never abandon me." Nora looked away still upset.

"It's true sir. I never abandon her, not ever. If anything did happen, which it won't, I promise I will not shirk off my responsibilities. I'd take them. I could never leave her." Echo smiles down at her hoping she understood his meaning.

Nora did as she snuggled up, glad he was trying to comfort her.

Mace sighed and said "I'm glad to hear that. I apologize for my actions. So, if there is any way for me to make it up to you. I'm willing to do it."

"Actually there is one thing you both could do for us. And it would probably make me feel better, maybe help get rid of these nightmares." Nora got an idea.

"What would that be Nora?" Kit looks at her.

"We'll do anything to help." Mace frowns sadly.

"Teach the guys how to defend themselves and survive a Sith attack." Nora looks serious.

"What?!" all the guys said.

"Hear us out about this please." Ariel looks at them with big eyes.

"Please guys. It will make us feel better. And it will be safer for all of us as well. Ariel and I are Jedi we'll be facing Sith won't we? Which means you guys will be in the crossfire as well and with Dooku out there… Having you guys know how to take them on and protect yourselves would make all the difference." Nora looks pleadingly into Echo's eye.

"It would help us feel at ease and would really help to chase away our nightmares." Ariel looks at Fives with big eyes.

'Ariel…' Fives looks into her eyes to see her worry and love.

The guys couldn't take it, they were right. This was something they had to do, for all of them. With that they nodded.

"We'll make sure they'll be ready for anything." Kit nods smiling.

"And we'll promise they'll be safe." Mace nods.

"Good." Ariel nods.

"Just don't overdue it." Nora turns away. She just couldn't look at him, not after what he tried to do.

Mace looked down but Kit patted his shoulder. 'I'm sorry my friend but you did almost do something that would have made you lose her for good. Be glad it's just the cold shoulder.'

With that they walk to another part of the beach.

One night….

"Wave shell half-moon, okay so~ I got my crystal and saber!" A twelve year old Aqua is showing off her saber to her camera sitting on her bed. "It's amazing right? Master Yoda says that yellow sabers are rare. But I wonder… can a princess be a Jedi? And… which do I want? Or…" she looks at her saber in deep thought. "Never mind. Oh shoot! I have to get ready for the party!" she looks at the time then rushes to get ready, turning off the pad in a panic.

"Conk shell full moon; I… I kissed Kit." A teen Aqua whispers with an endless smile on her face. "Okay I know. I know. We're friends and both Jedi but… But I can't help it. He's just so charming and funny and…" she names all of them off hugging a pillow.

"Conk shell blue moon; The dreaded talk has happened. Master Jinn and my parents set me down and said I'll have to pick before coming of age; Jedi or princess." Aqua looks at the camera sadly. "HOW can they ask that of me!? This is like asking me to choose between fins or legs!" she groans burying her head into a shell pillow.

"Sand dollar waxing moon; I have to make the choice soon. But I still have NO idea what to do. Master Jinn suggested I go somewhere to meditate and really think about this. So I came home to go THERE. It's been in my dreams so~ much. I have to. I have to know what to do." A young adult Aqua sighs signing off.

"There? Where did she go?" Ariel looks surprised and confused.

"I don't know. Check the next one." Nora looks on curios.

"But that's the last entry. Where did she go? What happened?" Ariel looks at the tablet annoyed.

For a week they've been going through these and THAT'S how it ends?! How did she choose? What was her reaction to having a padawan? What trails did her and Kit have after this? How did she feel about… about finding out she was pregnant? She felt a bit cheated not seeing the rest.

"This is unfair! She's always cheating me out of knowing her!" Ariel throws the tablet to the other end of the bed, burying her head into a pillow.

"Oh Ariel, maybe the entries where only for before she left for the temple. Like a teenage diary. Or something happened." Nora tries to comfort her.

"It's just so unfair. I really started to feel close to her and now… now I'm back to guessing again." Ariel mutters with her face buried into the pillow.

"Maybe we'll find another. Like at the temple." Nora tries to figure out how to help.

"I just want to be alone." Ariel mutters sadly.

Nora sighed at this and said "Okay, call me if you need to talk." She heads out to let her friend take this in for the night.

'Why did it cut off? Why is there no more?' Ariel looks out at the full moon from her bed wanting to understand all this.

Sleeping that night she dreamt of the deep again. The endless ocean that made her feel at peace.

'Ariel.' Calls a distantly familiar voice.

'What? Who?' Ariel looks around confused.

'Ariel. This way.' Calls the voice that seems to be all around.

'Where? Where do I go?' Ariel looks around at the empty water.

As she does, she feels a shake and then stone pillars surround her. She braces for impact, but nothing hits her. Opening her eyes, she sees a temple in front of her with an odd symbol above it.

'Ariel.' The voice calls from behind.

Turning sadly she wakes up falling out of bed. Looking up at the large ceiling she wonders how she could fall out of a large bed.

"Ariel? Selke, you awake?" Kit knocks on the door.

"Dad?" Ariel rubs her sleepy eyes. "What are you doing up this early?" she opens the door to the still dim halls.

"Ariel… there's news from Moncala." Kit looks at her sadly.

"What?" Ariel looks at him waking up at that.

"The king has been killed." Kit looks at her sadly.

"Is Lee okay? Was he hurt? Was it the Separatists?" Ariel panics.

"Prince Lee-Char is safe. As for who did it… we still don't know. But since we are closest, we were asked to go along with Anakin and Representative Amidala." Kit explains patting her head.

Meanwhile…

The others had been woken up and taken to a room to be told the same news by Mace.

Nora gasp at this "His father, no I….Poor Lee." Nora looks on saddened.

"I…I can't believe this. How could this have happened." Echo looks on shocked.

"The poor guy." Fives sighs heavily feeling for him.

"No one is sure how it happened or who did it. But there's a state of chaos going on and we need to head there soon." Mace tries to stay neutral.

They all nod and went to get packed.

Once done and waiting for the royal family, they wanted to give they're support to they're allies, the group began to talk.

"I can't imagine what Lee is going through. I hope he has someone helping him through this." Nora worries.

"I'm sure someone is there helping him. And if not we'll all help where we can." Echo holds her.

"Yeah." Fives nods.

'Why do I have this odd feeling?' Fives felt like something was wrong but couldn't tell what.

Soon Ariel joined them.

"Hey." Ariel pecks Fives lips lightly.

"I'm sorry about Lee. We'll help where we can." Fives hugs her.

"Thanks." Ariel snuggles him.

"The Tonns have a few things to take care of before they can leave. We should go on ahead." Kit tells them.

They all nodded and headed off.

The ride was quiet, no one sure what to say. The news was a shock, then Mace came up and said "We have news. It seems that the Quarren, a native people to Mon Calamari, are unhappy with the idea of Lee being made king. They are going to have a meeting to help them figure out how to settle this. Skywalker and Senator Amidala will be representing the Mon Calamari while the Quarren well… Sadly they will be asking the Separatist for support in they're cause. They've asked a Karkardon to speak for them."

"A what?!" They all shout shocked.

Echo felt his blood boil at this as he held Nora close. 'Not again, not ever again.'

'Those beasts are NOT touching her!' Fives holds Ariel close with a fire in his eyes.

"They can't be serious! With what they do! And what they tried to do on Atlantia, how can they allow this?" Nora fumes.

"They can't do this! Those things aren't human!" Ariel fumes.

"Because the Quarren have their own basic government, even if they are under the Mon Calamari, they have the right to choose whoever they want as a representative. Don't worry I'll be keeping a close eye on this Riff Tamson. So, you two won't have to worry." Mace tries to calm them.

"They tried to eat me. Of course I'm going to worry!" Nora shouts still fuming.

"And they tried to… to…" Ariel couldn't finish as she shivers.

"They're not coming near you, not ever again." Echo says heated.

"He so much as looks at you funny and I'm shooting then asking." Fives rubs her shoulder.

Kit then came in and said "I'm worried as well. This Riff has a sketchy background. I don't want the girls near him, or alone with him. Boys you make sure to stick close to the girls got it."

"Sir yes sir!" They salute.

"Good. The Tonns are on their way and we'll be landing soon." Kit looks over more sadly at them before heading to the front.

Once there they landed on one of the large metal platforms on the planet, the 501st gave them the tails that the Mon Calamari had been given from the Tonn family so they could swim underwater. Mace decided to stick with a regular swim suite and air tank. With that they dived.

They found a transport ready for them and soon they were taken to the palace. The girls looked on wide eyed at the complex and beautiful structures.

"Whoa, they have high ways down here as well. I've never seen anything like this." Nora looks on wide eyed.

"This place is amazing." Ariel looks around in awe.

The guys looked on interested as well but were more focused on the mission ahead. Especially with the danger that could come.

Once at the palace the girls asked to be taken directly to see Lee. The female advisor tried to stop them, but they just swam past her.

Meanwhile…

Lee was inconsolable. His father had been murdered in cold blood, a civil war might break out, and he was expected to become king and fix everything.

"It's times like this I wish I wasn't a prince." Lee whines.

"LEE!" Ariel calls swimming in.

"Ariel, I'm so happy you're here." Lee swims up to hug her. Noticing his blunder, he flushed and coughs saying "You as well Nora. I meant it was nice to see you both."

Nora just smiled and shook her head 'Poor boys has it bad.'

"How are you doing? Do you need to sit down?" Ariel looks at him worried.

"We really are so sorry Lee." Nora hugs him as well.

"Thank you. I appreciate your support. I think you're the first ones to truly console me on this. Everyone so far has been running around telling me what to do and what to expect. They give they're condolences but…" Lee looks down sadly.

"But none of it seems real?" Ariel looks at him sadly.

Lee nods sadly.

"Well we're here now and we're not going to let them boss you around. You need to mourn this. We'll ask the guys to keep guard if you like." Nora looks on determined.

"Thank you but, I can't just sit here and wallow. I… I have responsibilities and…"

"Excuse us Prince Lee, but even we agree you need to mourn." They looked back to find the guys swimming in. Echo had been the one to speak.

"You should take it easy. We'll keep watch." Fives adds with a nod.

"Thank you." Lee nods at them.

"Let's sit down." Ariel sits him on a shell chair.

"I just… I want to know who did it. Why would they kill him? He was a good man, he never hurt anyone and he… he loved his people. Who would do this?" Lee began to break down the others trying to comfort him during all this.

Meanwhile…

"This is unethical, the prince has to prepare for tomorrow and…" The female advisor complains but.

"He needs to mourn. His father just died and before he can be of any use to anyone, he needs to take care of himself." Kit responds.

"I have to agree. He needs to be well before anything happens. Now I'd like to have all the information you have on this Riff and where I can find him." Mace demands.

The advisor sighs and nods as she leads Mace off. Kit then goes off to check on the others. The Tonns would be here soon and it was best no one disturbed them till then.

Back with the others…

"My head won't stop spinning. I… keep waiting for him to walk through the door or wake up and this was all a bad dream." Lee has his head resting in his hands.

"I'm sorry Lee. There are days I still wait for Uncle Tanner to walk through the door." Ariel rubs his back lightly.

"Does it get easier?" Lee looks over at her sadly.

"No." Ariel shakes her head. "You just learn how to carry it better and it helps to shape you for the better." She keeps patting his back to calm him down.

"I don't know if I can do this." Lee sighs heavily.

"We'll be here to help where we can Lee. Just let yourself ride it out." Nora pats his back.

"Lee!" The Tonns call.

"Oh Lee, you poor baby." Kida hugs him close.

"I can assure you my sons are looking into this. The one that did this will pay." Ceil hugs him, but a bit of a bite in his tone.

"Thank you aunty and uncle." Lee hugs them each.

"Are you hungry? I brought a bunch of different things." Kida motions to a basket with her.

"Thank you aunty, but I'm just not hungry at the moment." Lee sighs a bit heavily.

"Prince, the meeting will take place in the morning." A male servant bows to him.

"Thank you. I think… I'm just going to go lay down." Lee swims off to his room.

"Poor guy. I hope he gets some actual rest." Nora looks on worried.

"Hey which way is Lee's room?" Ariel looks over at a servant.

"Why would you like to know that?" The servant looks surprised.

"I plan to repay a debt." Ariel says cryptically.

The others understanding it. She then swims off with the servant and the basket.

'Lee will need someone beside him during all of this.' Ceil looks at where Ariel swam off to.

"You two with me, we're making sure this place is secure." Kit motions for the two tailed troopers to come with him.

"Sir." The two nod, following him.

At Lee's room…

Lee looks at a shell shaped frame with him and his father in it. He rubs his fingers over the image sad and missing him. Then he hears a knock at the door.

"Please go away." Lee calls with a small sniffle.

"I won't do that." Ariel enters with the basket in hand.

"Ariel I appreciate this but…" Lee starts sadly.

"I can't sneak you out with a killer possibly out there. But I can feed you." Ariel swims over to the big bed with the basket in hand.

"Thanks." Lee has a small smile as she takes the food out.

"I owed you one." Ariel smiles placing her hand on his.

Lee didn't eat much but he ate. It was a start at least. Ariel hummed the song as Lee laid his head on her tail. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

"Hey how are you two?" Nora calls as she comes in to check on them.

"Shh, he finally fell asleep." Ariel motions to keep quiet.

"Dad. Dad don't go. Dad…" Lee twitches a bit in his sleep.

"I'm here Lee. I'm here." Ariel places a hand on top of his head lightly and hums again.

Lee twitches a bit but seems to calm down. Sleeping peacefully.

"Angel. My angel." Lee smiles softly in his sleep.

Nora frowned sadly at this and said "The poor boy has it bad." She sighs.

"Yeah." Ariel nods a bit sadly.

"Maybe you should tell him." Nora looks over at her friend.

"But…" Ariel looks worried.

"Most of everyone practically knows and we're grays. We can have attachments and with your dad and Mace on our side, even Anakin, I don't think there will be many people that can go against our relationships." Nora explains.

"I guess you're right. But I'm not ready." Ariel pats Lee's head as he sleeps soundly.

"We don't have to say now, but it's best he knows sooner than later. For his sake." Nora pats her shoulder frowning.

"Kay." Ariel nods slowly getting free.

"Ariel…" Lee turns in his sleep a bit.

"Sleep well Lee." Ariel whispers patting his head.

The girls soon left to get ready for some sleep of their own, it would be a long day tomorrow.

As they did Mace was swimming over to them and said "Nora may we speak?"

Nora frowned, she and Mace hadn't talked unless it was business as she was still mad at him.

"Want me to stay?" Ariel looks a bit worried.

"No go on ahead I'll be there soon." Nora nods.

"Kay, I'm a call away if you need me." Ariel hugs her friend then swims off.

Once she was gone Nora looked at Mace, waiting for his response.

"I know things didn't go well the other day, but I meant what I said about wanting to get to know more about each other. I'll be telling the council about everything when we return." Mace looks hopeful at her.

"You should, and I suggest telling them about what you almost did. You need some serious anger management." Nora crosses her arms.

Mace sighed "That I do. But please Nora. I really do wish for us to get to know each other. And I don't wish to lose what little I have left of the only family I have."

Nora looks at Mace and sighs "It's going to take a while for me to be comfortable around you again. But I guess we can start talking again if you like. I'm still curious about great grandma." Nora smiles.

Mace smiled at that "Anytime you want to hear about her let me know."

Nora nodded at that and then headed off calling they're goodnights.

The next day…

It was time for the meeting. As they sat the girls were nervous, wishing Fives and Echo could sit with them but the two were posted as guards instead. So, they're teachers sat next to them along with the Tonns.

They were glad for this, especially when Riff came in. Both girls felt stiff at the awful memories but remained calm as the others massaged they're hands for comfort.

'I was hoping to never see another shark man again.' Nora glared at the predator.

'He can't get me. He can't get me.' Ariel leans into her father a bit.

Soon the talks started and it wasn't going well…

The Quarren did not want to be ruled by Lee, feeling he was much too young and little experienced. But the Mon Calamari wanted to stick to their traditions so badly they didn't want to make any type of improvise.

"The world prospered under our rule. It's time for change. The prince's rule has been preordained. Down with this monarchy. We'll defend our rights for a Mon Cala king. We want a Quarren king. Down with the Mon Cala. Power to the Quarren."

It was so annoying to Nora "Why can't they come to a compromise? If the world is made up of both these people can't they both rule side by side? It would help put political pressures down. And give each of them political rights."

"You could work together. You could make this place amazing together." Ariel suggests.

"Unfortunately the Quarren lost that right after a war that happened several generations ago. They had become aggressive and started attack so the Mon Cala protected themselves and the Quarren who were not willing to fight. This in turn led to the monarchy they have." Kit explains the history.

Lee was doing his best to calm everyone down "I am dedicated to serving the Quarren as well as my own people, the Mon Calamari."

Suddenly Riff swam up in his face "Silence! You haven't earned the right to speak at this gathering."

"You have no say in the matter ambassador. You are only here as an observer for the Separatist." A Mon Cala man said.

"Do not forget I am her at the request of the Quarren. Because you captain, demanded the presence of the Republic." Riff calls back.

After Anakin holds back the older Mon Cala the Quarren leader speaks. "Prince Lee-Char will bring the planet to ruin. The boy has neither the experience nor the knowledge to lead."

Padme then swims up "Please. You're here to find a compromise. What can the Republic do to keep the peace?"

"This is a matter between the Quarren and the Mon Cala." The leader said.

"Yeah who asked you?!" More shouts came at this.

The girls were ready to swim out but were held back and then Ceil stood up and swam up to them.

"My friends. It is true that this is a matter of the Quarren and the Mon Cala and true the prince is young. But I have a proposal on how to help, it was a plan I and my old friend had come up with hoping it would unite our planets and help all our people be in peace and to better bring prosperity to the planets. And if you all agree to this plan then both the Mon Calamari and the Quarren will prosper with trade, food, and protection from my very planet and people." Ceil calls to them.

Everyone began to whisper in shock, wondering what this could be.

"You have no right to speak here old fool!" Riff snarls.

"Show some respect to the elder Atlantean king!" The Quarren leader barks.

Riff is shocked, but the leader then said "He may not be of this planet but the Atlanteans have always been equal to both of us and have never raised their power against us. My apologies former king Ceil." The Quarren leader bows.

"None are necessary old friend. You were not the one to offend me." Ceil glares at the shark who glares back.

Lee then says "Tell us sir, what is your plan then? What was my father's wish to help us?"

Ceil looked at everyone now and then said "That there would be a union between Mon Calamari and Atlantia. A union so strong it cannot be broken by anything. A unity of marriage between the young prince Lee-Char and my newly found granddaughter Princess Ariel Tonn."

"What!?" Those around them call.

'H-he plans to…' Ariel stares amazed.

"Wait a minute." Lee stands. "Ariel and I had no idea about this. How can you be sure she doesn't have someone she cares for?" he calls looking at the stunned girl.

'Though I wouldn't mind.' Lee thinks with a small flush.

"Are you saying you won't go through with it? That you won't take this step that would put everyone at ease?" Riff swims around the prince with a smirk.

"No I… that is to say…" Lee tries to think of what to say.

"He's going back on his father's word. No, he's thinking of the girl! Let her decide! And if it's no? You have no right!" they all shout.

"I accepted!" Ariel shouts standing up.

At that the whole place falls silent as she swims over to Lee. She takes his hand.

"I accepted Lee's proposal last night." Ariel stands next to him.

'Ariel…' Lee looks at her lovingly.

Lee's smile fades a bit seeing not only resolve in her eyes but pain. She DID have someone she loved. Looking over to where her eyes fell, he got the answer as to who.

In a corner stands a sad looking Fives with Echo placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Ariel trying hard not to look over at him yet glances at him from time to time with longing eyes.

As the meeting ended Ariel felt someone pull her into a corner. Looking she saw the hurt expression of Fives.

"Did he really propose last night?" Fives looks at her in pain.

"I couldn't leave him to that shark." Ariel looks down sadly.

"And how are they going to react when there is no wedding?" Fives whispers with a crack in his voice. "Or will there be?" he feels his heart drop as Ariel looks at him with pain in her own eyes.

"I'm sorry." Ariel places something in his hands then swims off.

Looking in his hand he sees the ring. Wasn't it just yesterday they were holding each other close? And now… Now…

Ariel swam to her room crying. She wanted to be with Fives. She did. But she couldn't without putting Lee or her family in danger.

'How'd you choose mom? How'd you do it?' Ariel weeps hugging a pillow close.


	23. Chapter 23

Those that needed air returned to the ship.

Fives was hitting his locker. He lost her AGAIN. And this time she wasn't coming back to him.

"Fives! That's enough!" Rex yanks him away from the wall.

Fives, mad and sad, hits Rex. The two tumbling about. Many brothers cheering for the one they wanted to be the victor.

"Fives stop it!" Echo struggles for a bit as he finally pulls Fives off of Rex.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Fives tries to break free.

"Fives what has gotten into you?" Ponds looks at him confused and angry with him.

"It's okay Ponds. He's just letting off steam." Rex stands wiping the bit a blood from his mouth.

"Fives you have to cool off, please talk to us we're here for you." Echo still holds him, trying to convince him to talk to them.

Fives breaks free heading off. Stopping at the pool. He hits the ground a few times as tears fall.

"Oh Fives." Echo looks on sadly at his broken-hearted brother after fallowing him.

"Sh-she won't choose me. After everything. She won't choose me." Fives weeps looking down at the little ring.

"I don't understand all of this but I'm sure that's not it Fives." Echo comes up to sit next to him.

"Why? Why is she with him then?" Fives whimpers.

"I don't know, technically she's still a princess. Maybe she thought it was her duty to keep peace." Echo frowns.

"I don't agree!" Fives snaps a bit in his sadness and anger.

'I just… want to be with her.' Fives places his hand over his breaking heart.

"I don't agree with it either. How can they force them to be together just so there's peace? And Ariel loves you, trust me. She looked miserable up there." Echo pats his brother's back.

'Ariel. Ariel I want to see you.' Fives can't even look at his brother, he was emotional, he couldn't think straight.

Echo didn't know what to do, what could he do? So, he just sat there with him to help comfort him.

With the girls…

Nora swam quickly after Ariel and knocked hard on the door "Ariel open up!"

"Go away!" Ariel shouts through her tears.

Nora ignored that and just swam in and said "Ariel talk to me, please." Nora comes up to the bed.

"I… I did what I needed to." Ariel whimpers hugging a pillow.

"But you love Fives. You can't let them force you into this." Nora looks on sadly.

"B-but I just got my family. I… I don't want to lose them." Ariel tries to wipe away her endless tears.

"Who says you have to choose between your family and Fives? If you explain then things would get resolved." Nora looks on sadly.

"No. No." Ariel shakes her head crying. "W-what if they call Kamino? What if they separate us?" she can't stop her endless tears.

"Oh Ariel." Nora's eyes shook at this, not sure what to do for her friend.

Then…

"Nora, can I speak with Ariel alone?" It was Lee and he looked saddened.

Nora nodded and headed out, she needed to find a way to help stop this.

"Ariel why'd you do that when you love someone else?" Lee sits on the bed patting her back.

"I… I don't…" Ariel sits up surprised.

"I saw it. The way you and Fives looked at one another." Lee looks at her softly.

"Lee I…" Ariel hugs the pillow with shaking eyes.

"I won't tell anyone." Lee assures her. "But please tell me. Tell me what it is you really want?" he looks at her softly.

"I… I want to be with Fives." Ariel hugs Lee letting it all out. "I want to hold his hand. I want to be with him in public. I want to kiss and be with him. I want to… to be with him." She feels tired after everything that happened.

'You really love him. Don't you?' Lee pats her head as she sleeps still clinging to him. 'I'll… help where I can. I swear it.' He looks at her softly.

Meanwhile…

Nora was going to find a way to stop this wedding, there had to be something they could do. She found Kit going towards Ariel's room and said "Lee is talking to her. You may want to wait a moment."

"How could Ciel do this. He can't just, just…" Kit sounded angry.

"Look I don't understand all this, but I'm not standing back on this either. I'm going to see what I can dig and up find how I can help." Nora looks determined.

"Just be careful. I'll talk to the royal family about this idea. And to Ariel. Perhaps you can help Milo and Link find out who murdered the king." Kit suggests.

"Good idea, and you try to hold this wedding off as long as possible. We can't let Ariel make a choice like this so hastily." Nora nods and the two swim off.

With the engaged couple…

Kit arrived to find Ariel asleep. Lee motioning for him to be quiet as he lays her on the bed.

The two quietly swim out at that. The two finding a spot to talk.

"You know, don't you?" Kit looks over at Lee.

"I do." Lee nods sadly.

"I'm sorry. You are a good kid and she does see you as a friend." Kit tries to assure him.

"I know that too." Lee sighs a bit. "I just wish I could have had a chance. You know?" he looks over at him still a bit sad.

"I do." Kit nods.

"Problem is how do we call off the wedding?" Lee sighs again leaning forward in the chair.

"For now we're just going to have to go with the flow. We'll have to wait until we figure out what happened." Kit explains.

"I don't know if Ariel will be okay with that." Lee sighs heavily.

"It's okay." Calls a voice from behind them, the two turning to see her. "I… I don't mind going through with it for a bit." She rubs her arm looking down, clearly not liking the idea.

Meanwhile…

Nora had made it to the throne room where Milo and Link where investigating the murder with their men and other mon cala.

"How's it going?" Nora swims up.

"Nora what are you doing here?" Milo looks surprised.

"I'm here to help. Do you two know what your father has done?" Nora looks worried.

"What do you mean, what has father done?" Link looks confused.

At that Nora began to explain.

The two looked on wide eyed.

"Why would father do that." Link looks shocked.

"Maybe he wanted to help keep what happened to Aqua from happening to Ariel." Milo glared still mad at Kit.

"Whatever it was we can't let this happen…." Nora looked around, the room was too full and said "I'll explain later, but for now we have to find out who did this." Nora looks determined.

"We appreciate any help you can give us." Link nods and heads off to talk to some men.

Nora then started looking about the crime scene, thinking about how it could have happened and what she already knew about it.

Milo came up and said "It will be nice to work together. I hope we can find whoever did such an act. But tell me, why are you so determined to do this, and why will this affect my sister's marriage to the prince." He whispers the last part.

"Don't you want your sister to choose her own love?" Nora replies as she looks about.

"I do want her to be with someone she loves, but I also want her to be with someone responsible. That will take care of her, protect her." Milo looks on sadly.

"She can do that herself and Ariel is smart. She won't go with just anyone." Nora suddenly notices something shiny in between some cracks in the carvings of the floor.

She swims down and starts to try and grab it out. "Nora what are you doing." Milo lifts a brow.

"There's something wedged here and urgh….Got it. Ouch!" Nora recoils as her finger bleeds. And she sucks on it.

Milo catches the small thing in time and gasps "A tooth."

Nora's eyes widened at that and says "You have to get that to your brother, It might hold DNA of who it was. But I have a good idea of who." Nora glares at the shark shaped tooth.

It wasn't long till the troopers, Anakin, Padme, and Mace returned to the water.

Fives was in a foul mood and Echo was trying his best to help his brother through this.

'I don't know if I can face her.' Fives looks down sadly.

'Fives. I'm sorry….I don't know what I do if it was Nora.' Echo's looks on worried for his brother.

In the throne room…

All servants were helping the engaged pair look over wedding things. They were going over cakes and linins. But then Ariel was taken off to try wedding dresses.

'I wonder what she'll look like.' Lee ponders with a small smile.

"Where's Ariel?" Nora asked as she swam in.

"Kida and a few women pulled her off to try on dresses." Ceil sips a drink. "So, they might not be back for a bit."

"That's too bad. But we can just talk for now." Anakin sits with them.

'Dress huh? But I won't be the one to…' Fives bites his under lip as an image of Lee standing next to her comes to mind.

'Oh Fives.' Echo and Nora flinch at his hurt look.

A while later…

"We're back!" Kida calls.

"Where's Ariel?" Link sips his drink with a lifted brow.

"Don't be shy princess. Come in." A few servants lightly push her in.

"W-wait." Ariel is beat red as she's brought in.

(Her outfit: pearls lining her hair in key areas/ pearl necklace/ white sweat heart wavy bottom shirt with pearl sleeves/ pearl belt/ white sparkling sheer sash around her waist/ sheer sparling shawl over shoulders)

'Wow.' Lee and Fives look at her wide eyed.

"Doesn't she look amazing?" Kida gushes. "I wasn't sure the Merstyle would suit her, but it suits her so well. Don't you think Lee?"

"Y-yeah." Lee nods a bit red.

"Look at the shy groom." Milo chuckles.

"Go get her lover boy." The brothers shove him a bit.

Lee floats over to just in front of her. The two flushing at how close they are.

"I… I'm going to do a paramotor check." Fives swims off with a pring in his heart.

'Fives…' Ariel looks at him then back down.

Echo looks at Nora and she nods as Echo goes after him.

Once gone Nora sighs and looks to Milo and Link "Have you two found anything on the tooth yet?"

"We need a more thorough scan on it. There was no skin on it, so we have to do a bone scan of the tooth to get the DNA." Milo replies.

"So you two may be close to finding my father's killer." Lee looks on hopeful.

"We'll believe so prince Lee." Link smiles.

"That would be amazing." Ariel smiles happily at that idea.

Suddenly a servant came in "Miss Nora. Master Windu wishes to speak to you in the garden." Nora is confused by this but nods "I'll see you all later." She swims off at that.

As she was swimming off to go the garden she suddenly senses something 'What is…'

"AAAAH!" Nora yelled.

Back in the other room…

"What's going on here?" Windu asks as he enters.

"Where's Nora? Didn't you ask her to meet you in the garden?" Ariel looks confused.

"I never asked Nora to meet me there." Windu looks surprised.

That's when they heard the yell "AAAHH!"

"Lady Nora!" Milo growled as he swam off with his spear.

"NORA!" Ariel swims off, forgetting about her dress.

They soon all headed off to find out what had happened.

Meanwhile…

Nora swam back and forth, her back slightly bleeding from a scratch.

"The Quarren shall not have another Mon Cala on the throne!" a Quarren male shouted as he rushed at her.

She activated her powers but she could only do so much as she hadn't trained for underwater battle yet. She force pushed and blocked but the movements felt hard and slow with the weight of the water.

"Leave her be assassin!" Milo shouted as he swam forward and shocked the Quarren down.

"Nora. Nora are you okay?" Ariel swims up to help her friend stay steady.

"I'm okay, Ariel your dress…" Nora looks on at the white dress becoming red and pink.

"What? Oh." Ariel looks down to see what she sees.

"We can have it cleaned later, right now we need to get you fixed up dear." Kida rushes up to check her wound.

"Why did you attack her worm, she is not the princess?" Milo growled in the man's face.

"And didn't your people want this?" Link glared.

"Some of us are not blind to the truth. A wedding will not solve anything. As for the girl, she is still close to the princess and if we hurt her friend or took her captive then the wedding could be postponed. It was a warning royals." He smirks.

The girls hug each other at that and Windu glares as he swims up "I'll have him locked up and questioned. Nora you should get those wounds healed."

"Wait where are they're guards? This wouldn't have happened if they were doing they're job." Milo growled.

"They were busy fix…" Anakin starts.

"That is not their job! They're jobs are to protect the girls. But they can't even do that right! From now on they'll be guarded by my men and myself." Milo dares for anyone to object to him.

"They have protected us many times Milo. And we are Jedi we can protect ourselves if we have to!" Nora speaks up.

"Yeah!" Ariel shouts with a small glare.

"I'm still not leaving you two alone after this." Milo crosses his arms "Now let's head to the medical bay."

"But…" Ariel starts.

"Listen to your uncle Ariel. He only wishes to protect you." Ceil nods.

"Come on now girls lets go." Kida leads them off.

Milo fallows as he calls a few men to fallow.

Windu sighed and thought 'This is not good.' As he took the Quarren for questioning.

With the guys…

Fives was cooling his head. He couldn't think straight as his heart ached.

"Fives are you okay. Talk to me please." Echo swam up worried.

"I'm sorry I just…" Fives sighs heavily, his head in his hands.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. What's happening is…..It's hard for you I know. We'll find a way vod. We'll find a way." Echo pats his brothers back.

As he pats his brother's back, they hear a commotion. They swim off. Anakin explains where the girls are.

At the medbay…

"You are not to enter." Two Atlantean guards block the door with their staffs.

"What?" Fives looks annoyed.

"Why?" Echo glares as he swims up, his girlfriend was hurt, and he was going to see her.

"Why?" Milo huffs from behind. "You two were NOWHERE to be seen when Nora was attacked. So now you can keep guard AWAY from them." He stares in anger.

"What….But we….We didn't…." Echo felt his heart ache. 'I just wanted to check on Fives, but he's right. I wasn't there. I wasn't there.' Echo felt his heart break at that.

'No. No at least let me be near her.' Fives feels the air leave him.

Fives holds his chest as he gasps for air.

"Fives, Fives what wrong?" Echo holds him as he comes out of his shock.

"C-can't…" Fives huffs.

"Get him up! Now!" The guards shout.

Echo rushes him up. Getting him to the ship, Kix gives him oxygen.

"What in the world happened? Did the suit malfunction?" Ahsoka looks at the tail sitting on the table.

"No." Link shakes his head. "As far as I can tell it's still working fine." He looks at the tail.

"Then what happened?" Ahsoka looks at it confused then glances at the man.

'Though I might know.' Anakin ponders worried.

In the medbay of the ship…

"Feeling better?" Kix pats his shoulder.

"No, but I can breathe again." Fives looks to the side.

"Mind staying with him while I talk to General Skywalker?" Kix looks at Echo sitting just outside.

"Of course." Echo looks on worried.

'Ariel…' Fives looks out at the window where he just sees the water splashing.

"Fives, talk to me. What happened down there?" Echo looks on worried.

"I don't know what happened. I just… I couldn't breathe." Fives looks almost ashamed of himself.

"You were afraid. Fives, you have a right to be with what's going on. We'll try to talk to the girls when we go back." Echo frowns. 'I'm scared too.'

"I don't know if I can go back down there. I can't watch her be with… with…" Fives heart rate goes up again on the machine.

"Oh Fives." Echo helps his brother calm, hoping it would work.

Fives felt his whole world collapsing. He wanted to be with her and fight for her, yet he couldn't.

Kix gave his assessment of Fives to Anakin. Anakin listened and it seemed he was right, it was a panic attack caused by stress. Stress of something they couldn't put in report and if the Kamino's saw this they'd think it was due to war and take him.

"Delete it." Anakin instructs Kix.

"Sir?" Kix looks confused.

"Delete it. We'll handle this on our own." Anakin pats his shoulder.

"Sir." Kix nods deleting it, a bit of relief coming over him at this.

With the girls…

"Princess, you're trying wedding cakes. Why not smile?" A servant looks at her worried.

"It might have to do with all the muscle heads." Ariel glares at the guards lining the wall.

"It's for your protection." Milo says flipping through a guest list.

"I can't wait to head back home. What should we do first when we get back?" Nora looks at Ariel. Just because she was getting married didn't mean she couldn't be a jedi.

"YOU will. Ariel will stay here." Milo explains never looking up.

"What?!" Ariel snaps.

"Well you can't be a Jedi and be a Queen. There for you'll be staying here with Lee." Milo has a small smile at that thought, of her being safe.

Ariel starts swimming off at that. The guards blocking her.

"Where are you going?" They look at her worried.

"I need a bit of surface time. You going to band me from that too?" Ariel stares sharply.

The men look at Milo, whom gives a nod. They move and Ariel swims off in a huff. Nora going with her, somewhat hoping to get in some Echo time.

Once on the ship Ariel gets dressed in some pjs and sits on the cot. She just wanted something sweet to eat and to mope.

"Can I come in?" Padme knocks.

"We just want to help you Ariel, please let us in." Nora calls in as well.

"Go away please." Ariel calls snuggling the pillow close.

"I got ice cream and soda." Padme calls.

"And I brought enough movies to binge watch for the night." Nora calls in a sing song voice.

"You're all cheats." Ariel opens the door with misty eyes.

"Only because we love you." Padme hugs her.

"And because it's the only way to make you open the door. Besides puppy whining" Nora smirks.

"I guess you'll have to take care of Scamp too." Ariel sighs playing with her melting bowl.

"Hey don't say that yet we'll figure this out." Nora holds her hands.

"They're rushing the wedding. It's going to be hard to stop it now." Ariel looks at the flickering screen sadly.

"We'll find a way, you can't be forced to do this. You have to tell them Ariel." Nora looks on sadly.

"B-but what if… if they try to keep us apart?" Ariel looks sadly into her soup of ice cream.

"Oh Ariel don't lose hope. I'm sure they'll understand. Maybe I can help postpone the wedding in some way. I mean the attack on Nora maybe a way to help us…" Padme starts.

"Yeah but…" Ariel starts.

Suddenly a knock on the door came, it was an Atlantean guard and said "Lady Nora, I was asked to escort you to the room down the hall. Captain Milo Tonn wishes to speak with you."

The girls looked surprised by this, wondering what he wanted. As Nora got up, she put her hands behind her and waved one. Signaling the girls to fallow in secret.

The two nod and wait till they leave before sneaking off to fallow. Once Nora was at the room the girls hid themselves to hear what would happen.

"Milo what's going on?" Nora glares still mad.

Milo turned, frowning worriedly and said "I know you and Ariel are upset with me but please I only want the best for my niece, especially after what happened to my sister." Milo looks down.

'What is he planning?' Padme looks angry.

'What's going on?' Ariel looks worried.

"I can understand this is scary but is keeping Ariel away from her choice worth it? She's much stronger than you know." Nora defends.

"I know that, she is very strong but the news of what happened and of what is to come…..It's our duty as royals to keep the peace." Milo stands.

"At the cost of your own happiness?" Nora looks on sadly.

Ariel looks down sadly. Padme patting her shoulder.

Milo looks down and says "Sometimes we must do what is best for the people than for ourselves. But in this moment, I didn't call you to talk of my niece's choices and happiness. I called you to talk about a choice you could make to help her in this time of change."

"What do you mean?" Nora looks confused.

Milo then looks up as he walks over towards a desk "We got the test results back, the DNA is of the karkarodon. We believe it might be Riff's since he has been the only one here so far. But we can't be sure yet."

'They found it!' The other two perk up at that.

Nora gasp "Do the others know?"

"They've been warned. Master Windu and Fisto have taken the case now. They will comeback with results, we'll be sure of that." Milo nods as he turns back with his arms behind his back.

'But then… why…' The two think.

"But this should give you enough information to stop the wedding, the shark goaded them into it. Why hasn't it been stopped? And how does this affect me making a choice?" Nora looks angry.

"Because the union still symbolizes a peace treaty and better prosperity. The Quarren would attack if we stopped it. Ariel must marry the prince or civil war will break out." Milo stands firm.

'So I DON'T have a choice.' Ariel looks down sadly, her heart breaking all over again.

'Oh Ariel…' Padme looks at her sadly.

"Why tell me all this in privet? Ariel should have a right to know all of this first!" Nora yells.

"And she will know. But I needed to tell you all this so you understand why the wedding has to go on. Not only that, but after what I heard you plan on returning. How can you go back after everything that's happened, and I know about the Sith after you. How can you go back to that?" Milo looks on shocked.

"Because it is my responsibility! Just like you are forcing Ariel into hers I have my own that I must do. Even if it is dangerous." Nora looks away.

Milo walks up to taker her hand and says "It doesn't have to be like that. You and Ariel can still stay close and you can stay away from this danger. If only you would take my offer to stay." Suddenly Milo gose on one knee and brought a ring out with a large pearl on it.

'WHAT!?' The other two's eyes widen at the idea.

Nora gasps at this and then glared "How dare you?!" she force slaps the ring out of his hands.

"What, but I…" Milo starts.

"I told you I couldn't be with you out of respect for Ariel." Nora growls.

"Ariel would never be that way. And this way you could always be near my niece and be kept safe from that mad man." Milo stands trying to convince her as he tries to hold her shoulder, but she backs up.

"I don't need your protection Milo. And you've disrespected me with that question after I've told you to leave it alone." Nora looks away.

"There's another reason for you not accepting isn't there? Tell me and I'll never ask again. But I want to know the truth." Milo looks on with sorrow.

Nora looks at this and thinks 'I should at least say, didn't I tell Ariel that Lee should have known as well.'

"I love another." Nora tells him with shaking eyes.

'As do I.' Ariel looks ready to cry.

'It'll be okay Ariel. It will.' Padme comforts her with a shoulder pat.

Milo looks stricken and looks down "May I know who he is?"

"No. I told you my reason Milo. Let it go now. And when you do figure it out, don't you dare do anything to him." At that Nora walks out closing the door behind her.

As she stepped out, she saw the girls looking at her worried, then she crashed in to them and cried.

"Oh Nora…" Ariel looks at her sadly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Padme asks sorrowfully.

"I want to see Echo. He needs to know about this." Nora wipes away her tears.

"Let's go then." Ariel helps her back.

With that they walked off, Padme scaring off any guards that got in their way. Not knowing that a certain Mon Cala Prince was on his way to the surface to talk. A plan in mind.

With the guys…

The guys were giving Fives space. He wasn't on a war path. He just had this cloud of doom around him.

"Come on, eat." Rex looks at his untouched food.

"Not hungry." Fives pushes it around with his fork.

"Come on Fives you need your strength, now's not the time to be a picky eater." Echo sighs.

"I'm allowed to be picky once in a while okay? I'm just not hungry." Fives pushes the tray away not in a good mood.

"Just try to eat. Okay?" Rex moves it back patting his shoulder.

"Echo!" Nora launched into him for a hug, trying to snuggle up.

Echo was shocked but happy as he held her close "Nora." He holds her back relieved to see her okay, but then he feels it 'She's so tense, what happened?'

'Ariel…' Fives sees her with Padme, then he looks at her hands.

A new ring on her finger where his had been. This one was a pink pearl with a silver band.

"I think I'm going to eat in my room." Fives sighs taking his tray as he heads out.

'Fives…' Ariel looks at him longingly.

"He's just trying to keep himself safe." Padme pats her shoulder.

Ariel nods with misty eyes.

"Nora I'm sorry for not being there, I should have protected you and…." Echo is silenced by Nora kissing him.

"Hey what we talk about. And you couldn't have known none of us did." Nora snuggles up close.

"What are you girls doing here?" Lee looks surprised to see them.

"J-just wanted some shore time." Ariel looks to the side playing with the ring.

"And we wanted to get away from the guards." Nora growls. "Did you need to talk to us Lee?" Nora looks confused now.

"Actually… I wanted to talk to the guys." Lee rubs the back of his head.

Echo tenses at this keeping Nora close "I don't think Fives want's any company at the moment." Glaring slightly at one of the people hurting his brother.

"Please, I have something I need to talk to the both of you about." Lee takes a hold of his arm lightly.

Echo sighed seeing the sincerity in them and said "Fine. Just don't set him off." Echo glares.

"Thank you." Lee nods.

"Lee, what are you doing?" Ariel looks at him worried.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." Lee smiles softly heading off.

"Why don't we go back and watch the movies? Have snacks and chill out?" Padme motions for them to go back.

The two nod, heading off. The three watching movies and having snacks trying to forget all that just happened.

With the guys…

Fives sighs as he pokes at his food, nibbling it a bit. Sighing heavily at it as he recalls the ring on Ariel's hand.

'I could never give her anything that nice.' Fives looks at his food sadly.

"Fives, we have a visitor." Echo calls walking in.

"Who?" Fives sighs heavily.

"Me." Lee calls coming in behind him.

"Prince Lee." Fives nods, trying to keep his temper down.

"I'd like to propose something." Lee starts.

'Maybe the wrong choice of words.' Lee sees the pain come across Fives face.

"What is it?" Fives looks to the side in pain.

"I want to set up a secret wedding for you and Ariel." Lee says calmly.

"W-what? Why would you…?" Fives looks at him shocked.

"I know. I know about you two and I want to help." Lee explains.

"But how could we do this? The castle and the base are both practically on guard from everything." Echo looks on shocked.

"I know somewhere we can set up. It's a coral reef just a turtle ride away." Lee explains showing the holo map. "Think Nora and Amidala will help? Senator Amidala can even officialize it." He explains.

"I'll head of to tell them now." Echo smiles getting ready to leave.

"Just keep it a secret for now. I want to surprise Ariel with it having all the things she loves for… for the one that's not going to happen." Lee tries to pick his words carefully.

"Prince Lee, we're confused, why are you helping them?" Echo raises a brow.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you love her?" Fives looks at him confused.

"I do and that's why I'm doing this." Lee nods. "I want her to be happy and you'll do that." He pats his shoulder.

"Thank you." Fives smiles softly at him.

Echo smiles as well, glad to see his brother happy as well. 'I think Lee will be a good king to his people. Especially since he's willing to sacrifice his own happiness for his friends.'

With that Echo headed off to tell Nora and Padme.

Padme and Nora where sitting in Nora's room. Poor Ariel needed time alone and they decided to allow it.

"I hate this. How can they do this to her." Nora looks down sadly.

"I know. I wish we could do something. To stop it." Padme sighs.

"We just might have found a way." They looked over to see Echo and Nora launches at him again.

"Oh Echo. Echo I have to tell you something, something I didn't get to tell you before." Nora looks on sadly.

"I have to tell you both something too. Something that will help Ariel and Fives." Echo smiles as he then tells them Lee's plan.

"That's amazing." Nora jumps.

"I'll be happy to officiate it. But how will we know what Ariel wants for her dream wedding without giving it away." Padme frowns.

"Leave that to me. I know a few things about her already and I can have girl talk with her. I'll make sure to find out absolutely everything." Nora smiles, excited about this.

"I guess the maid of honor has it covered. But I wonder if we should make this a double wedding with how excited you are." Padme chuckles.

The two flush and shout "NO!" the two looked at each other as Padme looked surprise.

"It's not that I wouldn't, it's just….It feels to fast for me." Echo flushes.

"Yeah and I wouldn't want to take away Ariel's big day either." Nora flushes too.

Padme smiles at that "That's understandable."

Echo then said "Oh Nora you wanted to tell me something."

At that Nora deflated and said "Um well…Please don't get made when I finish telling you this." So, Nora explained what Milo did.

Echo was ready to pop and go on a man hunt, but seeing Nora's worried look he cooled down as he took a breath and said "How about we concentrate on the wedding."

Nora smiles at that and snuggled into him. Echo held her close taking in her morning glory smell.

Later….

Nora walked into Ariel's room and said "Hey Ariel can I come in."

"No." Ariel snuggles a pillow still wanting to be alone.

"Don't make me use my secret weapon." Nora threatens teasingly.

"Just try it." Ariel huffs.

Nora shakes a jar and Ariel shot up recognizing the sound of stare candies.

"Not fair. Those are my favorite." Ariel pouts eyeing the jar.

"I know." Nora smirked as she walked in.

"What's that for? Ariel finally sees the wedding magazines in her hands.

"I decided you deserved some fun." Nora smiles.

"Fun? How?" Ariel looks at it sadly.

Nora smirks "By imagining 'your' prefect wedding with 'your' perfect man." Nora looks on sadly now.

'Fives…' Ariel feels tears swell up at that.

"I'm sorry I never wanted to upset you I just…" Nora looks away thinking 'Maybe this was a bad idea.'

"No. No. At least in a fantasy I want to be with the man I love." Ariel rubs her misty eyes.

"Really? Are you sure?" Nora looks worried.

"Yeah." Ariel nods sniffling a bit.

So the two started looking at the magazines.

"Why underwater magazines?" Ariel looks at it confused.

"It was all I could find." Nora shrugs. It was true, it was all she could find.

"Guess that makes sense." Ariel sighs a bit.

"Well at least Fives would look hot as a merman." Nora chuckles.

"Yeah." Ariel smiles with a small flush.

"Okay so first things first, dress?" Nora smiles.

"I'm not sure. I… I kinda like the one I had on." Ariel flushes at the thought.

"He did seem to love you in it." Nora chuckles, secretly pointing it down.

"Really?" Ariel has a small smile at that, feeling better.

"Now what about cake?" Nora looks over smiling.

"Um… Oh this one!" Ariel points at one.

The cake looked a bit like bubbles with frosting and red velvet inside. Then shell like candies decorating it.

"Oh that sounds yummy and pretty." Nora couldn't help but draw the cake for her.

"That looks good." Ariel looks at the drawing of the event.

"Thanks, it just sounded so good. 'Oh no Echo stay away from it.'" Nora pretends like she's slapping him away and laughs.

"He'd want it too." Ariel giggles.

"Oh flowers. What about flowers?" Nora looks on giddy.

"Water lilies and… ocean flowers. They're so pretty." Ariel pictures them together.

"That would look amazing. What about décor and any other small detail you may have?" Nora looks on curious.

"Hmm… light blue and white streamers. Then coral lights." Ariel ponders. "Oh and the rings… I want mine to be pink sea glass in the shape of a star for my mom and silver band. And Fives would be larger with a small pink glass gem in the middle." She plays with the one on her hand wanting something simple.

"That sounds like a dream come true. Oh wait the song, what would be the song?" Nora looks on dreamy eyed.

"Um… It Happens in a Flash." Ariel smiles softly at all of this.

Nora had to gush at that. Then Ariel took her notebook away.

"Hey give them back." Nora looks worried.

"Why are you writing all of this down?" Ariel looks at her, sad again.

"I thought it might be something you might like for after." Nora looks down. 'I wish I could tell you the truth, but I can't.' Nora feels bad.

"Thanks." Ariel hugs her for that.

Nora hugs her back hoping this would work. Then Ariel went to a fresh page.

"Wait what are you doing?" Nora looks confused.

"You're turn." Ariel smirks.

Nora went red and shouted "What?"

"It's time to plan YOUR perfect wedding." Ariel smiles enjoying the idea of pay back.

"But I…" Nora tries to find a way to escape.

"No buts and no escapes." Ariel cuts her off.

Nora sighed, she supposed it would be fun and it would keep Ariel from getting suspicious. Though she worried a bit looking at her friend's plotting smirk. And with that Ariel began her questions.

'I can at least plan her perfect wedding and give it to her.' Ariel starts writing everything down.

After asking the same things and taking them down. Ariel was feeling a bit down again. After all this wasn't really going to happen. Not for her anyway.

"Hey you okay?" Nora asked. She had been smiling not long ago, she had hoped she had cheered her up. 'If only you knew.'

"I think I'm just going to lay down for a bit. You go get some time with Echo in." Ariel gives a sad smile as she hands the notebook back.

"Sigh, okay Ariel I'll see you later." Nora looks on sadly as she heads off 'Time to perform my maid of honor duties anyway.' She smiles softly hoping to get this done as soon as possible.

Later on with the others…

"Ariel…" Fives sighs listening to what happened.

"Just think of how happy she'll be to see all of this done for her and you standing there." Padme pats his shoulder lightly.

"I just… I wish…" Fives starts looking at the little rings back in their box.

"Hey you'll be together soon, and she'll be the happiest women in the galaxy, trust me." Nora hugs him hoping to cheer him up.

"Yeah just imagine how happy she'll be when she sees what you've done for her and that you'll be inseparable soon." Echo pats his back.

"Thanks." Fives looks at them with a small smile.

With that they split up with things to do. Padme has the flowers and décor. Nora keeping Ariel as busy as possible to keep her spirits up. Lee kept Fives busy with trying on tuxes with him as to not look suspicious. Echo got the other brothers together to gather the money for the rings and cake. All ready and willing to help to stop this forced wedding from happening.

All keeping the Jedi out of this. They didn't want them to get caught up in this and they needed to keep focused on keeping the peace. Find some other way to ease tensions.

A few days later…

"Nora where are we going?" Ariel looks confused as they ride the seahorses off, having ditched the growing number of guards.

"Oh come on, like you didn't want to escape the wall of meat surrounding us. And I can't say, it's a surprises." Nora smirks.

"Nora this is nice but… but my wedding is tomorrow." Ariel says drained of life. "Please, I just want ice cream and movies."

"Trust me this beats ice cream and movies any day. You'll thank me later." Nora's smile grows.

"Okay." Ariel sighs as they head off.

Meanwhile the others are finishing getting little things ready. They couldn't really get any food aside from the cake. They move the streamers about making sure it looks like Nora's sketches.

Fives was over by a steam vent getting ready. There wasn't much to put on, but he still struggled with it. Feeling nervous.

"Hey what's taking so long. The bride will be here soon." Echo smiles as he swims over.

"I can't get these cuffs to lock." Fives laughs nervously.

(Fives outfit: silver collar that fell to his shoulders/ silver cuffs that fall to his wrists with blue glass gems lining it/ light blue sash around his waist/ clean shaven)

"Here let me help." Echo helps put the cuffs on his shaking brother. 'Still trying to be the brave one.' Echo smiles sadly.

"What if… what if she says we can't do this? That her duty to the people is stronger." Fives looks down sadly.

"Fives she loves you. Yes, she has a duty to her people, but she has a duty to her heart as well. And I think she knows that the right thing to do is to be with you. We once broke our duty to fallow our hearts. Don't you think they do the same for us?" Echo pats his shoulder.

"Thanks." Fives smiles softly at that.

"Anytime. You can pay me back when I finally decide to take the big step." Echo laughs nervously. Still not quite ready for that. 'Though it be nice.'

With the girls…

"Ta da, here comes the bride!" Nora shouts as she stretches her arms out to show Ariel the wedding.

"W-what is all of this?" Ariel gasps seeing it all.

"Your wedding. Your real one." Lee swims over to her.

"W-what? But Lee…" Ariel looks at him shocked.

"I would NEVER want you to marry me out of guilt or duty." Lee cuts her off taking her hands into his lightly. "I will talk with the Quarren after Riff is outed. I'm sure they'll listen then." He looks at her softly.

"Thank you." Ariel hugs him with a few tears dripping down.

"We're friends aren't we?" Lee hugs her back, his heart breaking and swelling at the same time.

"Come on. Time to get the bride ready." Padme pats her shoulder with a smile.

"B-but my dress…" Ariel sniffs a bit rubbing her eyes.

"I got you covered merbride." Nora pulls up the bag and says "Your original wedding dress cleaned and ready as you requested." Nora smirks.

"You're the best." Ariel hugs her.

"Just doing my duty as maid of honor. At least I better be." Nora glares playfully.

"Well I don't exactly have time to find someone new." Ariel giggles a bit at that.

The two hug and then they go and get Ariel ready behind some steam vents as well. Lee smiled at this as he went to tell the guys the girls had arrived.

With the guys…

Fives was finishing straightening everything up. He was a bit fidgety with everything going on, he couldn't stop his nerves.

"The bride has arrived." Lee smiles kindly, yet sadly.

"I really am sorry Lee. We never meant to hurt you." Fives looks at him a bit sad himself.

"Don't be. Like I told Ariel, I'd never want her to marry me out of duty or guilt. She deserves to be with someone she loves, and maybe I'll find someone for myself someday." Lee still smiles sadly.

"We wish that for you Prince Lee. You're a good guy." Echo smiles.

"You'll find someone, and they'll be the luckiest girl on any planet." Fives smiles softly at him.

Lee rubs the back of his head and says "Thanks. Now you better get in place before the bride finishes."

That's when it finally hit Fives.

'Bride. I… I'm getting married. I'm…' Fives starts to have another panic attack as what's about to happen hits him.

"Oh no Fives calm down, you can do this. Breath." Echo comes to pat his back.

"What should I do?" Lee looks worried.

"Just give us a moment." Echo nods.

Lee looks worried but nods as he swims off.

"Hey you got this. All our brothers want this for you, they all contributed to this. And I think general Fisto would be happy she's marrying for love and not duty. And Fives… they would have loved her." Echo looks on sadly.

Fives calms a bit but looks sad.

"I brought you this." Echo gives Fives a picture he drew of their batchmates in a laminated frame.

"You think they'd be proud?" Fives rubs the picture lightly with his fingertips.

"They'd be so proud of you Fives. I know I am." Echo looks up misty eyed.

"I miss them." Fives feels a few tears drop at that.

"Me too. Now come on. Hevy would be shoving you out the door while Cutup and Bait would be trying to rile you up to get going." Echo wipes his eyes.

"Thanks for being here vod." Fives smiles at him wiping the tears away.

"Always Fives." Echo nods as they head off.

They put the picture on a nice piece of coral near the front. In a way imagining they're brothers there to see this.

With the girls…

Padme had helped Nora with getting Ariel dressed, then headed off to get ready for the proceedings.

"My heart feels like it's ready to jump out." Ariel places her hand over it with a nervous yet happy chuckle.

"You look beautiful." Nora says misty eyed as she finishes up her friend's underwater makeup.

"You okay?" Ariel looks at her worried.

"I'm okay, just so happy for you. I can't believe you're getting married already. But considering things I guess this is the best time. It's so romantic." Nora gushes.

"Thank you. For all of this." Ariel looks at her softly, her own eyes a bit misty.

"Well I wasn't going to let you go through with it anyway. But I'm glad Lee came up with this before I did something crazy." Nora chuckles.

"I guess this it. The big dive." Ariel stands, an endless smile on her face.

"Oh come here." Nora smiles as they hug.

As they pull back Nora says "I think you're ready." Nora smiles.

As they came out they were shocked to see Kit there.

"Dad!" Ariel calls wide eyed as her heart drops.

"Fisto we can explain…" Nora tries.

"No need." Kit shakes his head then swims up to Ariel and says "I felt how sad you were and had to come back. Mace took over for me and well….I fallowed you here and my guppy is getting married." Kit has tears fall from his eyes.

"Dad…" Ariel smiles at him with misty eyes.

Kit kisses the top of her head as he hugs her "Can I walk you down the aisle?"

"I'd love you to." Ariel hugs him, overjoyed to have him here.

Nora smile at the scene then gave Ariel her flowers before getting her own. That's when the march started.

Nora went down first scattering some flowers about and Echo felt his heart going a mile a minute. 'Oh if she's makes me feel like this now, I don't know how I'll survive our own wedding.' Echo gulps.

'Here we go.' Fives takes a deep breath waiting to see his bride.

Suddenly the song 'It happens in a flash' started up and Ariel was supposed to come down the aisle. What no one suspected was that she be coming down with Kit as well.

All of them look ready to scatter. But stay sitting for their brother and seeing Kit's loving expression for his daughter.

'Wow.' Fives sees Ariel in her wedding dress.

Kit kisses the top of Ariel's head as he swims to a seat. Ariel turning to Fives smiling.

"We're here today to bind these two together in marriage. And I believe Fives has his own vows." Padme smiles at him.

"Ariel, I have been in love with you since we met. I would travel to the end of the galaxy and back again just to see you smile and I will spend every day keeping that bright light in your eyes." Fives holds Ariel's hands looking at her with endless love.

"Oh Fives…" Ariel is misty eyed looking at him.

"Do you have vows yourself?" Padme looks at Ariel.

"Fives, you saw me. Saw me in a way I have never been seen before. I always felt like something was missing, I just never knew there were two. And finally. Finally my puzzle is finished." Ariel looks at with shaking yet loving eyes.

"The rings please." Padme looks over at Echo.

Echo smiles at his brother as he gives his wring "Wait a go vod."

Nora smiles as well as she hands Ariel her own ring "Go get that ring on him." She chuckles lightly.

"Do you, Fives Domino, take Ariel Tonn as your wife?" Padme looks over at him.

"I do." Fives slips the simple ring on her hand.

"Do you, Ariel Tonn, take Fives Domino as your husband?" Padme looks over at her.

"With all my heart." Ariel slips the ring on looking at him with endless love.

"By the power vested in me as a Republic Representative, I know declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Padme smiles at them.

Fives cups Ariel's face kissing her soft and long. Ariel leaning in as she places her hands on his. The two ignoring the woops and hollers of the brothers as they just enjoy this moment.

After that they danced a bit. Taking in these moments of not needing to hide. It was nice to just be in the other's arms again.

And then they cut the cake. The two having a small frosting fight with one another. Having fun with each other and the others. But then…..

"It's time to go." Kit looks at the couple sadly.

"No." Ariel clings to Fives.

"Ariel…" Kit looks at her sadly.

"No. I'm not letting go now." Ariel shakes her head holding him close.

"It's not forever. It's just for a while more." Fives pecks the top of her head lightly.

"B-but… W-we're supposed to get a wedding night." Ariel looks at him a bit red.

'Oh if looks could kill.' Fives feels his heart nearly burst at that.

"W-we can when back on Atlantia. Maybe." Fives rubs the back of his head slightly.

Ariel snuggles into Fives still not wanting to let go. But her grip loosens enough that Fives could, reluctantly, get free. Ariel reaching for him as he goes, Nora holding her back.

"It's just a bit longer guppy." Kit pecks her head, helping her get back to the palace.

Fives looking back to see Ariel's loving and longing eyes. Him much the same as Echo helps him keep moving.

Nora, holding her close, tries to comfort her friend "Come on Ariel. It's to keep you both safe. It's one more day, you can do this."

"I don't wanna. I… want to be with Fives. I want…" Ariel cries clinging to her friend as she lets it all out.

"I know Ariel, I know." Nora feels for her friend, she does. But just helps her let it out as they swim off.

Fives isn't all that happy to be going either, looking back as they go to the ship.

"Hey tomorrow everything will be settled and then you two won't have to ever let go." Echo pats his brothers back.

"I know. I know. I just…" Fives looks down sadly.

At that moment Rex came up to him and said "Hey, we're proud of you vod. First of the 501st to be married. We'll all tease you later but for now congrats and we'll help you through till tomorrow. Come on the guys have a present for you back at the ship." Rex smirks.

"Really? What?" Fives looks curious but nervous.

Echo frowns at this 'I have a bad feeling about this.' As they swim off.

Since it was the day before the wedding the girls had to stay at the castle but they'd be going back to the surface for a debrief time.

Once on the surface and back in regular uniform the guys walk into the mess hall where Rex said everyone wanted to give him his gift.

The two were a bit unsure about it but as they entered…

"Toss the groom!" Fives was suddenly swarmed by his brothers as they grabbed him and then began to toss him.

"Do something Echo!" Fives calls as he's thrown up.

"Oh I am." Echo smirks as he holds up his pad to record the event. At first he had shook his head but thought 'Well might as well get in the fun.'

"ECHO~" Fives shouts with a slight glare.

"Sorry Fives it's just the best man's job to embarrass the groom." Echo chuckles.

'I'll get you back for this.' Fives glares a bit.

With the girls…

They were in Ariel's room and Nora knew that her friend truly would go for a movie and ice-cream day if she didn't do something.

When they had arrived Milo was mad they ditched, but Kit told him he was with them the whole time and to back off. They could see a sort of tension off the two, but they'd ask about it later. Nora then dragged Ariel off.

"Where are we going?" Ariel looks sad.

"I am not going to let you sit around all depressed. Listen since your dad's here, Milo called off the muscle guards. Let's take the opportunity to do something fun. I mean we never did get to have your bachelorette party." Nora smirks.

"But I'm married." Ariel lifts a brow at that.

"Bridle party then. Whatever. Let's celebrate!" Nora cheers as they head to the royal gardens and she says "Come on tell me. What do you want to do?" Nora gushes.

"Marry you and Echo?" Ariel smirks.

Nora flushes at that and covers her mouth from shock "Echo and me… Oh no I don't think we're ready for that." Nora flicks her fake fin about.

"Why?" Ariel looks a bit confused as they sit.

"I just don't think we're ready for that step. I just, I feel there's still more to do and know about each other before taking that step. You know." Nora looks down still flushed but smiling.

"I get it." Ariel nods looking at her simple ring smiling. "Then how about karaoke." She smiles.

"Karaoke yay!" Nora cheers as they two head off to find some way to set a karaoke machine up.

Not knowing that a certain captain of the guard had overheard them 'Echo… The trooper!? She's with a trooper and Ariel approves of them and that they should…' Milo felt outraged at this and then he swam off with purpose.

"Um sir where are you going?" A guard of his own asked as he passed by two mermen. Both looked worried at how tense he was.

"I have a mission on the surface. Keep the princess and her friend safe while I'm gone." And with that Milo swam off.

The two men looked at each other in fear. When the captain was like this, the poor sap who he was angry at had better swim as fast as he can.


	24. Chapter 24

Later, on the surface…

Fives was still pouting about what happened.

"You're a traitor." Fives grumbles with his arms crossed.

"Come on Fives you have to admit it was funny." Echo chuckles.

"Won't be so funny when they do it to you." Fives huffs.

Echo flushes "Me… Why me?"

"You're marrying Nora aren't you?" Fives lifts a brow teasing.

"Well, one day, but. Not for a while. I just… I don't feel ready for that step yet." Echo looks down still flushed.

"Really?" Fives looks surprised.

"I just, I feel I still need to work on myself a bit and my relationship with Nora before we take that big step that's all." Echo sighs calming down.

"Guess that makes sense." Fives sighs a bit.

Before Echo can say more though "I suggest terminating your so called 'relationship.'" At that the two turned around stunned to find Milo.

Many brothers got up at this ready to defend Echo if need be.

Echo got up and said calmly "How did you find out?"

Milo walked up and said "You don't seem shocked."

"We knew it'd come out eventually. We never meant to hurt or lie to anyone but with how things are we had to hide it." Echo says straight as a board.

"How did you find out?" Fives looks confused and worried.

"I overheard the two talking, my niece actually supports you two. Why, I don't know. But I'm here to tell you that you should get those ridicules ideas out of your head and break this off." Milo is now up to him, he's a head taller so Milo looks down at him.

Echo just glares back and stands his ground "No. I won't break it off. Not ever, I love her and…"

That's when Echo felt himself picked up by his shirt.

"Let him go!" Fives shouts furious.

Many brothers were ready to jump, and some did, but Milo batted them away. "Listen here you! You are a trooper, a meat droid. You think you're worthy of being with someone like that, to give her what she needs."

Echo glared as he barked "First of all I'm not a meat droid! And you can't intimidate me. I've thought of those things before, don't think I haven't. But she chose me, and I love her. I won't back down not when it comes to her, not ever!" Echo barks back.

His brothers cheered for him at that.

'Go Echo.' Fives smirks.

"Why you little…" Milo was about to hit him, but was suddenly force pushed away as Echo dropped to the floor. Fives coming up to check on him.

"What's going on in here?!" They all turned to see Anakin at the door of the mess hall as he walked up to Milo.

Milo was glaring at Anakin as he stood up "Ask your trooper. He's in an illegal relationship."

Everyone became tense at this, they knew the general didn't care, but now that a diplomatic figure called it out…

"Oh I know. But I really don't care. I think that rule is kind of ridicules anyway and so do a few other Jedi masters." Anakin smirks.

Everyone's jaws drop at this including Milo's "But…"

"And didn't your family actually find that rule to be ridicules as well. I don't think your brother would be too pleased you're treating one of my men like this. Now I suggest going back to your post captain. I wouldn't want to talk to your elder bother about such a small incident." Anakin smirks.

Milo glares at this but gets up to leave, before he does though, he glares at Echo "I suggest taking what I said seriously. I don't want to have to call the Kaminoans on this." And with that he walked off.

Echo felt a shiver run up his back at the mention of those monsters but stood firm.

"You alright?" Fives helps him stand.

"Sigh, I'm okay. Sir you don't think he'd really…" Echo look worried.

"Don't worry once you all reveal your little plan tomorrow, he'll have to cool down." Anakin smirks.

Again they're jaws dropped "Sir how did you…?" Rex starts.

"Please, you guys think anything happens here without me knowing?" Anakin chuckles and then said "Oh by the ways Fives congrats. You got yourself quite a girl." Anakin winks then walks off.

"H-how long do you think he's known?" Fives flushes a bit as he plays with his ring.

"He's probably known since the begging of all this." Echo sighs.

With that they all decided to head to bed, today had been a good yet tiring day.

The next morning the Mon Cala people were getting the palace and meeting room ready for the wedding. All excited for what was to come. Riff looked ready for a blood bath while Nossor Ri looked as if he's heading to a funeral, not a wedding.

"You ready for this Prince Lee?" The secretary comes into his room to find him finishing getting ready.

"Yes." Lee finishes buttoning his blue and gold jacket.

'Though not for what you think.' Lee places on his clear helmet.

"Let us go then, mustn't be late for your own wedding." She swims off.

"Right." Lee nods going off with her.

With the girls…

"This is going to be messy." Ariel sighs finishing getting dressed in her princess outfit.

"I know, this is not going to be a quite affair." Nora sighs.

"I hope Lee knows what to say to convince Ri to not go to war." Ariel looks in the mirror sadly as she places on her crown.

"I just hope he can handle this." Nora looks worried at what is to come.

"Have faith in him." Calls a voice at the door, seeing Kit standing there. "He's young but has a strong will. He'll figure it out." He holds his hand out for Ariel's.

"Right." Ariel gives a small smile taking his hand.

'I just hope the Tonn's except what's to come.' Ariel takes a deep breath at that thought.

'I hope we can keep things from going out of controls. And that they'll listen to reason.' Nora worries hoping that the two people can finally learn to live in peace.

At the meeting area…

They could hear the wedding music start. Lee standing at the alter nervous, but for a different reason. Many looked confused as Ariel is led by her father in her princess dress, NOT her wedding gown.

"What is the meaning of this!? Traitors! Trickery!" the Mon Cala and Quarren shout annoyed.

"This is not a trick!" Lee calls to them as he takes the pearl ring from Ariel. "I just won't marry a woman that has already given and sworn her heart to another." He motions for Fives to come over.

"What is the meaning of this?" Milo snarls.

"Yesterday night, I and others witnessed their marriage." Lee calls to all of them.

The crowed went crazy at that. Shouting how they betrayed them or are backing out of a duty or honor.

"So, you have betrayed your oath to your people. How can they trust you?" Riff stands swimming around the three.

'Why you…' Fives looks ready for a fight.

Ariel holds him back shaking her head. This wasn't their fight. Not anymore.

"Like you?" Lee keeps himself straight and takes the tooth out of his pocket. "THIS was found in the throne room where my father was killed. And the DNA matched to YOU." He glares at him.

Many gasping at that. Chatter starting again only for a different reason.

"And HOW do you know Ri didn't hire me to do it?" Riff glares with a smirk.

"Because, unlike you, Ri is an honorable man." Lee looks at the said man sitting not far away.

Riff looked ready to attack then. But soon found himself in a large ice bubble.

"Not today." Ariel glares as the bubble falls onto the floor.

"This changes nothing! Yes, we were promised a wedding! This is a betrayal!" The Quarren shout.

"No!" Ri shouts, standing and swims over to the prince. "WE are the traitors, making a deal with Dooku and the Separatists before hearing the king or the prince out. I swear, I did not know he was planning on killing him." He looks at the prince sadly.

"I know." Lee nods. "And I know our people aren't ready for us to lead as one. But what about helping on the council? Three Quarren and three Mon Cala. I trust your council and you to pick the two to be with you." He suggests with his hand outstretched.

"That sounds like a fair compromise." Ri shakes his hand.

"No. Not a compromise. Just a start so our people can learn to TRULY trust each other and then… then one of us both sit on the throne." Lee stands firm but with a softness to him.

"There will be no wedding nor war!" The two announce turning to their people, all of them cheering.

"Your father would be proud." The head guard for the Mon Cala pats the young king's shoulder.

"Thank you." Lee looks as if he's holding back tears.

"We should be going. Bringing this with us." Windu looks at the shark cube.

"Will they be okay?" Lee looks at the stunned Tonn family and worried looking couples.

"They will be." Windu pats his shoulder heading off.

'We'll make sure of it.' Windu vows to himself as he and Kit meet eyes, thinking the same thing.

They all packed and soon headed back to Atlantia. The ride was quiet, no one wanted to break the tension.

The girls and the guys had said they're goodbyes to Lee and hoped everything would go well for him. They had also had to tell Anakin and Padme goodbye along with the 501st who finished giving their congrats before leaving.

Padme had told the girls she left one of her maids to take care of the pups while gone but that she be back to take care of them for now. They gave their thanks and appreciation. They felt bad for leaving the pups for so long.

They were now at Atlantia and yet no one said anything, not until they got to a privet room in the castle.

Once there Ciel turned back to them, took a deep breath and asked "Why?"

"Because I love him." Ariel holds Fives hand looking down.

"But as a princess…" Ceil starts.

"I'm also a Jedi." Ariel tightens her hold on her husband's hand a bit.

Ceil looked away uncertain.

Then Milo walked up and said "You may be a Jedi, but you are still a princess and our niece! How could you do this? How could you break your vow and…"

"I didn't break any vows." Ariel shakes her head.

"And Lee didn't want to marry her, not if she wasn't in love with him." Nora glares at him.

"Love is one thing, protection is another! Do you want to be like your mother?! Falling for some unruly, irresponsible, and untrustworthy hooligan that will leave you during your most desperate time to die…" Milo was pointing at Kit the whole time when…

'Milo…' Ariel looks at him with a mix of sadness and anger.

Kit was looking away sadden by those words, as he felt he couldn't fight them back. 'I left her in her most desperate time.' Kit feels tears in his eyes.

Mace glared at the man, he had heard his threat against Echo and how Echo acted throughout the threat. His respect had grown for the young man after that.

Mace then came up and shoved Milo to the wall "Listen here you. I've had enough of your aggression. Your sister, she is dead. It was not Kit's fault, it was the Siths. She chose her path. Just as Ariel has chosen her own. And she may be your niece, but she is a Jedi. And the man she has chosen to stand by for life is a good man who has protected her and loved her the way she should. He wouldn't abandoned. Her, that much I know. Also, I heard about what you did to Echo. You may think he's not worthy of Nora but I think he is the most worthy man I can think for her. Not only do I say that as her teacher but as her great grandfather."

The Tonns look on shocked at this. Echo also felt strange 'He thinks I'm worthy of her.' He feels his heart swell knowing he was approved off and held Nora close knowing he would never let her go.

"That's right I broke the Jedi code as well. And I abandoned the one I love because I was thick headed. But I know Echo would never abandon Nora short of death. You know how I know that! Because he was willing to die in your nieces place so Nora would not turn into a Sith!" Windu barked.

The Tonns all looked shocked at that, they had heard what happened but not this part. They all turned to Echo who looked away saddened and embarrassed. Nora held him close, that memory still haunting her.

Kit then came up and said "And I may have failed Aqua but I know Fives would never fail Ariel. Time and again he has had to fight against my anger to prove himself as worthy to be with her. And time and again he's faced others who wished to rip him away, almost breaking his heart each time. I see the way he looks at my guppy. I… It was hard to let her go, but what he said at their wedding. The danger he was willing to face to be with her. I can't say I'd be even prouder to call him son." Kit smiles over to the young man.

'Dad.' Ariel smiles with misty eyes.

'Kit…' Fives feels the same swell his brother is feeling.

Milo felt limp at this, he had threatened the man that saved his niece life and the man his sister loved. 'Have I let my anger cloud me that much?'

At that Milo was released and then just walked away not sure how to take this all in. As he walks off they all looked worried.

"I… I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or break your trust I just… I didn't want to be taken from him." Ariel looks at them sadly and looks over at Fives.

Link came up first and hugged Ariel "I wish you could have told us. I wish we had made you feel safe enough to tell us. We are so sorry."

"Oh guppy. We never wanted to force you into anything. We were just so excited and with everything going on…" Kida felt tears as she hugged her.

Ceil stood there shocked, then looked down "I'm so sorry Ariel. I, I always blamed myself for your mother's death. Thinking if I had been stricter or a better father, I could have kept her from dying. I thought if I arranged a marriage for you that would keep you safe and close by then… I suppose I shouldn't have gotten so caught up, not if it meant hurting you. Can you ever forgive me guppy?" Ceil looks over sadly.

"Only if you forgive me for not saying anything." Ariel looks at them sadly.

They all hugged each other at this, glad they finally all understood. The others smiling, glad to see that things had mostly worked out.

"Now I'd like to meet my new grandson in law." Ceil smiles.

"That's right, I have a nephew now. Let's give him a proper greeting." Link smirks.

"Oh yes and we should celebrate. I'm a little miffed I wasn't invited to the wedding." Kida crosses her arms playfully.

"Um… well…" Fives flushes rubbing the back of his head.

"W-we would have if we thought…" Ariel is red herself as the tension fades and the teasing starts.

They all laugh as Fives is hugged by the family.

'So this is a family.' Fives feels a mix of emotions as he hugs back.

Then Ceil and Kida practically bombard them with questions about the wedding, future plans, great grandkids.

'Kids?!' The two flush, glancing at one another then the floor.

As that happened Link came over to Nora and Echo.

"Thank you for saving her." Link looks on sadly.

"I couldn't let them do that." Echo holds Nora tight at that.

"And we're grateful for that. We couldn't have lost another family member and we would never want Ariel sad for losing a friend. As for Milo, I have to give my deepest apologies for him. He's… always been used to getting what he's wants." Link sighs.

"I'm not a thing to possess. He has to learn that." Nora glares.

"He'll learn. I hope. But enough of that. I think my mother was right, we should celebrate with a dinner. What do you two think the newlyweds would like?" Link smiles.

"Spicy shrimp gumbo, they love that." Nora nods.

"And Fives doesn't like anything too sweet, but he likes dark chocolate so that could work." Echo thinks.

"Thank you, I'll get to work on that." Link nods as he heads to tell the kitchen staff.

Kit then goes off to talk to the Tonns as he sees how red Ariel and Fives are now while Mace goes up to Nora and Echo.

"Treat her well." Kit places a hand on Fives shoulder.

"I will sir." Fives smiles softly, Ariel snuggles him at that.

Meanwhile with the others…

"Echo, I truly apologize for what happened about two weeks ago. I truly should have never attacked you, especially after what you did for Nora." Mace finally looks truly sincere.

"It's okay sir. I'm just glad you finally approve of me. It means a lot to know that you trust me to be with Nora." Echo rubs the back of his head.

"And thanks for getting Milo to back off. I'm glad things have finally calmed down." Nora sighs.

"It has been a wild ride. Maybe now you girls can finally relax a bit before we head back." Mace smiles.

That's when Nora thought of something "Mace what day is it? You said it's been about two weeks."

Mace was confused but gave the date.

At that Nora's eyes widened "Tomorrow's my birthday."

With the other two…

The married couple walk about the shore holding hands. They were enjoying finally being out in the open with no fear.

"We should head back, dinner will be ready soon." Ariel sighs seeing the setting sun.

"A while more. Just a bit longer." Fives holds her close at what had become their spot. "I don't want to let go yet."

"Silly, you don't have to let go. We have all our lives together, Mr. Domino." Ariel smiles pecking his lips.

"I like the sound of that. Mrs. Domino." Fives kisses her, the two lost in their own little moment.

Later on at dinner…

"Sorry. Sorry." Ariel comes in holding Fives hand.

"We got… caught up." Fives glances at her lovingly as they take their seats.

"That's perfectly fine. Newlywed time can be quite captivating." Kida chuckles a bit with a soft smile snuggling against Ceil.

"Where's Milo?" Ariel looks around a bit of a huff in her tone.

"He's having his meal in his room tonight." Kida sighs seeing the anger in her eyes.

"Good." Both girls say at the same time.

"Ariel… I don't like what he said or did, but he thought he was doing the right thing. Don't be too angry with him." Fives massages her hand with his thumb.

"I'll try." Ariel sighs relaxing a bit.

"You really shouldn't be stressing about it. The generals took care of it and you should be resting." Echo messages her hands hoping to calm her.

Nora sighs pouting "You're no fair."

Echo chuckles as he kisses her cheek making her chuckle.

"Now then, shall we eat?" Link motions for the meal to come in.

"Shrimp gumbo?" Ariel's eyes widen with delight at this.

"Nora and Echo told me what your favorite food and desert is." Link sips his drink.

"You two are amazing." Ariel looks at them lovingly.

"Thanks guys." Fives smiles at his brother.

"Think of it as a late wedding present." Echo chuckles.

"Yeah and Link's the one that asked us what you wanted. We just helped steer him in the right direction." Nora smile.

With that the meal started. Them all enjoying time with one another and then…

"Your birthday?! I completely forgot." Ariel looks down sadly as the dark chocolate pudding cake comes out.

"It's okay, after everything I think maybe it's best to just have a lazy day tomorrow." Nora sighs.

"No it's not okay. With everything that's happened we should celebrate." Ariel shakes her head a bit looking at her friend sadly.

"I guess that be fun. I just don't know what we should do." Nora shrugs.

"Anything you want. It's your day." Echo pecks her lips.

"We should have a party before we leave. A really big party." Kida smiles happily at the idea.

"Yeah we can have…" Ariel and Kida start exchanging ideas.

"No wait nothing that big, I can't ask that of you guys…." Nora tries to stop them, not used to anything so big for her birthday accept for her sweet sixteen, but that was sometime ago. But nothing she said helped, they just forced her to say what she liked.

After the meal it was time to head for the rooms. Ariel and Fives lead to a new one in the west wing.

"Have a good night princess and prince." A maid curtsies heading off.

"That's a word I won't get used to hearing with me." Fives sighs at that.

"Oh I don't know. You've always been MY prince charming." Ariel smiles pecking his lips.

"Oh really?" Fives smirks playfully as he scoops her up.

"Fives." Ariel giggles.

"I'm supposed to carry you in, right? That's what happens in those movies." Fives walks her into the large room.

"This is better than a movie." Ariel pecks his lips with her arms wrapped around his neck.

The two kissing as they walk to the bed. Letting the night take them away.

The next morning…

Fives woke up first. Feeling something a bit heavy on his arm. Opening his eyes, he sees Ariel asleep there soundly. The first bits of sunlight making her ginger hair sparkling like gems.

'She's so beautiful.' Fives smiles at her softly as he watches her sleep.

Then his com goes off. Not wanting to wake her he tracks it down one handed.

"Yes." Fives whispers a bit annoyed this is happening now.

"Sorry Fives but we have patrol." Echo reminds his brother.

'Of course.' Fives sighs.

"I'll be there soon." Fives whispers clicking out.

"Warm. Don't go." Ariel clings to him, half asleep and awake.

"I'll be back soon." Fives whispers pecking her lips before slipping out of bed.

Ariel nuzzles his pillow close at that. Taking what warmth she can.

Out in the hall…

"Had trouble escaping." Echo chuckles as he sees his grumpy brother walk out.

"Next time I'm turning my com OFF." Fives looks a bit annoyed about having patrol.

"Sorry Fives but you know the rules." Echo sighs, not happy that his brother had to have his supposed vacation taken away.

"I should be on my honeymoon. You know staying in bed with my wife, breakfast in bed, the world outside not existing." Fives huffs a bit.

"Now. Now. You can have that soon enough." Ponds pats his shoulder. "For now, you're still on duty."

"Yes sir." Fives sighs heavily.

With the girls…

Ariel woke up to Fives gone. She remembered something a bit, but not much. Then she saw a note. Fives explaining why he was gone wanting to spend time alone later on that afternoon.

'Guess he's still TECHNICALLY on duty.' Ariel sighs heavily at this.

Getting dressed she went to get some breakfast. Seeing Nora there trying to stop the servants from making a really big birthday breakfast.

"Give it up. You deserve to be spoiled once in a while. We're going dress shopping later too." Ariel sits next to her.

"Sigh, fine. But let's not overdue it. I'm not used to anything this fancy or big." Nora flushes.

"You okay?" Ariel looks a bit worried as she takes a few pancakes.

"I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. It's my first birthday away from home, family, and with an actual boyfriend. Eeek." Nora flushes harder.

"You alright?" Ariel nervous laughs at that.

"I guess it is cause for a big party." Nora flushes.

"Yup." Ariel nods happily at that.

With that they headed off to the shops for her dress, Kida insisting on coming along.

With the guys…

As they were finishing up they're patrol, Echo finally realized something "No! I never got Nora a present!" he starts to panic.

"Oh I haven't either." Fives recalls.

'Or a wedding gift for Ariel.' Fives ponders a bit.

"Hey there's still time. We're done for the day so you two can go on ahead and work on that." Ponds waves them off.

"Thanks commander." Echo looks on more relaxed.

"We're off now." Fives nods before rushing off.

With that they run off.

At the dress shop…

Nora looked on wide eyed at the dress she'd be wearing that night.

It was a long one piece dress, in a light teal color, off the shoulder straps. Around her waist was a dark teal ribbon belt. Attached to the belt was a see-through lighter teal fabric that waved down to the right of her skirt. On her left hip, on the belt, was a white morning glory with some teal stripes. She wore dark brown sandals, dark teal bangles on her left arm, the same silver necklace with a teal gem that she wore at the Cove dinner, and lastly…

"No Ariel I can't wear that, I'm not a princess." Nora looks on wide eyed at the silver circlet with the light teal tear drop gem hanging from it.

"It's your birthday so you get to be the princess today." Ariel smiles at her friend softly.

Nora flushes at that as her friend placed the circlet on her, she looked on in the mirror wide eyed and thought 'Wow is that really me?' It had been a long time since she dressed up this nice.

"You okay?" Ariel looks at her softly and a bit worried.

"It's just, a little overwhelming is all." Nora sighs taking it in. As she thinks of what makeup to put on. She says "Do you think Echo will like it?" Nora flushes as she imagines how he'll react.

"He'll love it." Ariel smiles at her.

The two laugh at that, then Kida walked up with a dress for Ariel.

(Ariel's dress: white with left sleeve being gold beads and right white sheer with pale yellow trim/ gold belt with a light violet flower on the right side with three tear bead strands falling a bit/ pale yellow sheer sash with gold trim attacked to belt/ gold flats/ light purple gem headdress)

"What is this?" Ariel looks at it a bit flushed at the sight of the elegance.

"It's traditional for our people to wear white for a while after marriage to symbolize the special occasion." Kida smiles sadly at her granddaughter as she never got to do this for her own daughter.

"H-how does it look?" Ariel comes out in the dress a bit red as she plays with the sheer sleeve.

"Wow Ariel it looks beautiful. I don't think Fives is going to let you go to the party if he sees you in that." Nora laughs.

"Don't say that." Ariel laughs as she covers her bright red face.

Kida smirks "He is quite handsome. Reminds me of your grandfather in his military days. I'm sure you'll have gorges guppies."

"Gran!" Ariel looks at her ready to hide.

Nora laughs at that and says "Oh boy, I think we better hold off on that for a bit. I don't know how the boys would react to a baby and Fisto… Imagine him becoming a grandpa after just finding you." Nora imagines the look of shock and anger on his face.

"I think he just might faint." Ariel laughs at that idea.

'But a kid with Fives…' Ariel touches her stomach lightly thinking of a little Fives with her orange hair.

With that the girls head off.

With the guys at the market…

They looked around a bit but Echo wasn't sure what to get "I just don't know. She's not much for jewelry, and I can't get her another plushy, and flowers just won't do for something like this. What should I get her?" Echo looks this way and that, panicked.

"Why not check out this shop? It looks like it will have little things for her room." Fives points to a shop.

Echo looked over at the shop his brother pointed too, they had a lot of nick knacks that seemed to catch the eye and he said "Maybe. I hope there's something." He walks over to look about.

As they do Echo stumbles onto something "Huh what's this?" He picks up what looks like a silver heart with a white moonstone in the middle, but then it lights up with a hologram of two faceless figures dancing "Waugh?" Echo says shocked.

"What is it?" Fives looks surprised.

"You can have any song added to it if you'd like for just two more credits." The woman at the stand says.

"That'd be great. How much is it?" Echo looks on with a smile.

"Hmm, about 20 credits." Echo flinches, that was a big chunk, but it would be worth it.

"Are you sure about this one?" Fives looks at him a bit worried about the dip into his wallet.

"It'd be perfect for her. She loves music and little figurines like this. Pluss it'll be worth it to see her face." Echo smiles as he pays the woman and then tells her what song to put on "Could you please put this song?" Echo pulls out a chip with a specific song on it.

"What song is it?" Fives lifts a brow at this.

"It's a song I heard in Nora's music collection. She really likes it and I thought it would go well with it." Echo flushes.

"What is it?" Fives looks curious.

"It's called 'Running home to you.'" Echo flushes at the song he chose.

"T-that so suits you two." Fives chuckles a bit.

"Fives." Echo flushes as his brother laughs.

Back at the palace…

The girls had gone to Nora's room to relax before the party. Nora was picking out what makeup to wear while Ariel was looking over some last-minute things.

"What about the cake?" Ariel lays on the bed looking over what they have so far.

"How about chocolate cake with fudge in the center and strawberry frosting." Nora suggests for the cake.

"That sounds amazing." Ariel jots it down. "And drinks?"

"Um, for drinks let's go with apple and grape cider. I'd rather not have an incident." Nora sighs, not wanting to deal with any drunk guests.

"Sounds like a sound plan." Ariel nervous laughs a bit.

"Um, plenty of music to dance to. A lot of slow dances preferably." Nora flushes.

"Figures." Ariel giggles a bit.

"Hey I'm going to get full and you know it and I also want cuddle time with Echo, especially after this last month." Nora sighs.

"Can't say I don't feel the same." Ariel flushes a bit looking at her ring.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Nora calls.

No one answers.

"Who was that?" Ariel looks confused and a bit annoyed.

"I'll go check." Nora goes over to sense the door, but no one is out there. Then she opens it to find no one, but then she feels herself trip something over.

"Gasp, oh look at this." Nora gushes as she bends down to grab some flowers on the floor.

"So pretty. What are these?" Ariel looks at the purple and white spotted tulip looking things.

"I don't know. I don't see a card. I must have knocked it out by accident. Oh, it must have been Echo. He's so sweet." Nora sniffs the flowers "Hmm so sweet."

"We should go check on the party stuff. Don't you think?" Ariel looks over at Nora taking in her surprise gift.

"Hmmm… Oh yeah I guess we should go check on the party." Nora nods as she walks out a bit slowly.

"You alright?" Ariel looks at her hazed friend worried.

"I'm okay just a bit…" Before Nora can say more, she suddenly freezes when she sees Milo come down the hall.

"What do you want?" Ariel looks a Milo, on guard.

"I just came to apologize. I… What I did was wrong and… I don't really have an excuse. I was just angry for what happened to your mother and I was afraid for you, but that's no excuse for my jealousy towards Echo. I'm sorry, I hope you girls can forgive me." Milo looks down sadly.

"I guess so." Ariel sighs then looks over at Nora to see how she feels.

"Milo…" Nora looks on blinking a bit.

"Yes Nora?" Milo looks worried.

At that the flowers fall from her hands as she launches at him screaming "MILO!" and begins to kiss him all over the face.

"Nora!" Ariel gasps at this.

Milo is shocked as well, red faced and uncertain of all this. 'Though I can't say I'm opposed to it.'

"Nora, what are you doing? Let go!" Ariel tries to get her off.

"No, I want Milo. Mine." Nora holds on tight snuggling him.

"What did you do to her?" Ariel glares at her uncle.

"I did nothing to her. Perhaps she just came around to seeing who the better man was." Milo shrugs, smirking.

"Why you…" Ariel looks ready for a fight.

Suddenly they heard something fall and turned around to find "Oliver!" the girls shouted.

"What are you doing here?!" Ariel looks ready for a fight.

"Stupid foundling! Those weren't meant for you. You were supposed to see me as your true love!" Oliver growled.

"You? You did this?" Ariel looks shocked and angrier.

"You, you drugged her." Milo looks down at a now clearly zonked out Nora. "And you were going to do it to her?!" Milo glares, now realizing what was happening.

"That's right you oaf. I heard about your little secret wedding Ariel. I wasn't going to let that go easily. Now I'll just have to try again." Oliver charges at them but…

"Go away!" Nora shouts as she shoves him to the wall knocking him out.

Ariel runs up and restrained him as she called the guards.

"This should hold him." Ariel huffs.

"Um Ariel…" Milo calls.

Ariel then looked back and looked surprised and worried as she saw Nora still snuggling Milo and, was she purring.

"Giggle. Milo, will you be my date tonight?" Nora cuddles up.

Milo looked over at Ariel wide eyed as if saying 'What do I do?'

"Let go! He's not the one you love." Ariel tugs at her, trying to remove her.

"No I want Milo!" Nora clings on again.

Milo frowns sadly at this "Nora this isn't real. You don't love me, it was those flowers."

"They smelled so nice, and they helped me think more clearly. You're my love." Nora cuddles up.

"Nora no, Echo…" Milo starts.

"Who?" Nora says before kissing him full on the mouth.

'Nora…' Ariel feels sad for Echo at this.

Milo just stood there stunned, 'Waugh she's a hot kisser. But no! It's not real it's not…'

"What's going on here?!" They turn back to see Mace, ready to kill.

"Well you see…" Ariel explains what happened with Oliver.

Mace looks on shocked and then "First of all." Mace drags Nora to her room and shuts her in there. Nora starts banging on the door as if forgetting she had powers. "Ariel you stay with her and keep her away from him!" Mace glares at Milo.

"Right." Ariel nods.

Then Mace looks at Milo pointing "You. Get someone to take a look at those flowers and find a cure now!" Milo nodded as he ordered his men.

"What are you going to do?" Ariel looks at Mace curious.

"I have a Sith to interrogate, then possibly kill." Mace growled as he stomps off.

"Dad, you might want to keep an eye on Mace. You see…" Ariel explains what happened to Kit.

"I'll help him." Kit calls in a slightly annoyed tone.

'Oh no.' Ariel sighs heavily wondering if she just doubly signed Oliver's death sentence.

"I want Milo!" Nora starts crying. Milo flinches but scurries away, not wanting to face the Jedi's wrath.

"Milo isn't your love." Ariel calls back to her.

"YES HE IS!" Nora shouts desperate to get out. "I want Milo! Milo~" she falls on to the bed screaming into the pillow.

"Oh Nora…" Ariel pats her back trying to calm her down.

With the Jedi…

Oliver woke up chained to a chair. His arms cuffed with force blocking cuffs. Looking up he sees the two angry looking Jedi standing by his see-through door in his windowless cell.

"Well. Well. Daddy and grunkle." Oliver smirks looking at the two.

"Why you…" They both snarl a bit but center themselves.

"What did you give to Nora?" Windu glares with crossed arms.

"It wasn't meant for HER." Oliver snarls. "It was meant for my mermaid." He huffs.

"Ariel isn't yours." Kit snarls then tries to calm himself.

"Not yet." Oliver smirks.

Kit looked ready to attack, Mace holding him back. They couldn't cross this line. No matter HOW tempting it was.

"Tell us how to cure her." Mace stares sharply.

"I won't tell you old farts." Oliver glares at them.

Mace looking ready to attack then. Kit holds him back lightly.

"Who then?" Mace snarls.

"Ariel. I will only tell the cure to her." Oliver glares with a smirk.

"Forget it! That's not happening." Kit shouts as things around him raddle.

"Then Nora will be stuck like this forever." Oliver huffs relaxing in his chair.


	25. Chapter 25

Fives and Echo had finally finished gift shopping and where heading back to the castle, but as they got there…..Kelp and Ponds intercepted them.

"What's going on?" Fives looks nervous.

"Did something happen?" Echo looks worried as he sees the hurt in their eyes.

The two look at each other and explain what happened. At that the two went running to the girls' room. Ariel was coming out of the room at the time when Fives rushed up to her.

"Ariel!" Fives runs up wrapping his arms around her kissing her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he looks at her worried with their faces near one another.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Ariel taps her forehead to him assuring him.

"Nora, what about Nora?" Echo looked on desperate.

"S-she well…" Ariel looks at the floor not sure what to say.

Echo felt his heart break at that but said "Can I see her please?" Echo begs.

"Echo I don't think that's a good idea." Ariel shakes her head.

"Please Ariel. At least let me try." Echo keeps begging with shaking eyes.

"Maybe seeing him will help. You won't know until we try." Fives looks at her lovingly.

"Alright. But make it really quick." Ariel gives in, still really worried.

Echo rushed in at that and looked to find a crying Nora on the bed.

"Oh Nora." Echo says sadly as he comes up.

"Gasp, who are you?" Nora looks on shocked as she had sensed him.

Echo stops, heart broken by that "It's me Echo. Nora don't you remember me?"

Nora looked on at the sad man. 'He looks familiar but…' She shook her head.

Echo frowned sadly as he came up and said "Nora I…"

"Stay away! I don't know you. So, leave me alone." Nora glared at him.

Echo stepped back not wanting to trigger her and just nodded sadly as he walked out.

"Echo?" Fives looks at him worried.

"She, she doesn't even remember me." Echo feels wobbly on his legs as Fives catches him.

"I'm sorry Echo. But it's not her." Ariel looks at him sadly.

"I know it's not her talking, but still it hurt." Echo pants at this.

Then they heard Milo coming over.

"Milo." Ariel looks at him sadly.

Echo looked away not able to look at the man.

"What do you want?" Fives almost snarls.

"I came to see how you two were. And also, we had the flowers looked over and… I'm sorry but we can't find a cure." Milo looks away saddened. 'I always wanted her with me but not like this, not against her will.'

"Nora…" Echo whimpers as he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry vod." Fives pats his back.

"Oh Echo…" Ariel looks at him heartbroken for him.

"I, truly am sorry I never wanted this I…" Milo starts.

"Go away!" Echo shouts.

Everyone jumped, not used to Echo ever acting that way.

'Echo…' The Domino's look at him impressed and worried.

"You got what you wanted didn't you? Now, now she doesn't remember me, she, she won't even let me near." Echo starts to cry hard.

Milo looked on sadly "I truly am sorry." And then walks away.

"We'll get her back Echo. Just watch. We'll find a way." Fives pats his back lightly.

"We will." Ariel nods.

Then Mace and Kit came up, both looking upset.

"What's going on? Did Oliver tell you anything?" Ariel looks at them pleadingly.

"He won't tell us the cure." Kit growls.

"Have the Atlanteans found a cure of their own?" Mace looks on pleadingly.

"No." Ariel shakes her head feeling down at the moment.

Mace felt his heart break at that 'Then we have no choice.' He looks at Kit begging.

Kit sighs at that and says "Oliver says he knows a cure but that he'll only tell you. But I don't want you near him. What if he does something?"

"What? No way." Fives holds her close.

"If there's a chance he'll give her the cure we have to try it." Ariel looks at him lovingly and pleadingly.

The two looked down sadly knowing Ariel would do anything for Nora.

"Fine I'll take you to him." Kit nods.

"I'm coming too." Fives looks ready to attack.

"No you need to help your brother through this. And I need to check on Nora." Mace says saddened as he looks over at the door, finally hearing the cries.

"Help her please." Ariel looks at Mace pleadingly.

Mace nods at that and heads in. He found Nora crying on the bed curled up.

"Nora?" Mace called as he walked up.

Nora flinched away and said "Why did you pull me away from him? I love him."

Mace sighs as he sits next to her and says "No you don't Nora. It was those flowers, they made you fall in love with him. You love someone else. And he's outside that door hurting."

Nora looked up at him at that and said "He said he was called Echo. Who is he? Why do I love him and not Milo? It makes no sense. I don't remember him. And I feel like I love Milo. I… I want out." Nora tries to rush out, but Mace holds her, she struggles and even hits his chest.

"I hate you! I hate you!" Nora cries.

Mace closed his eyes, his heart hurt at that but thought 'She's not thinking straight, you have to keep her away before she does more thing she'll regret.' "You think that now but hopefully you'll feel better soon enough."

Nora just cried at that as she falls back to the bed sobbing. Windu looked away saddened but thought 'Did you feel this way when I left you Zyanya? It looks like that's all I'm good for.' He sits down next to her hoping to calm her.

In the dungeon…

"Well been a while Selke." Oliver smiles at her.

"Ariel to you traitor." Ariel huffs with arms crossed.

"Oh come on. I'm bored. Play with me." Oliver smirks.

"Now tell me the cure." Ariel glares at him.

"Not with THAT here." Oliver glares at Kit.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kit snarls.

"I'll be fine dad." Ariel doesn't break eye contact with Oliver, the two staring the other down.

"Are you sure?" Kit looks at her worried.

"Go." Ariel nudges for him to go.

Kit heads out at that. Just outside of the room.

"Now talk." Ariel demands.

"As you wish." Oliver smirks with victory.

With the guys…

Echo was pacing back and forth, Fives, Kelp and Ponds looked on worriedly.

"Echo calm down." Fives tries to get him to sit.

"I can't Fives. I can't just sit here, I have to find a way to help her. She's crying so much. I can practically feel it." Echo holds his head not noticing his slightly glowing crystal.

"We'll find a cure. Just take a breath." Fives tries to calm him.

"Would you sit around if it was Ariel?" Echo shouts.

Then Kelp and Ponds looked on shocked as Fives looked down sadly.

"Fives I'm sorry." Echo starts.

"No." Fives shakes his head "You're right I wouldn't sit around. We need some sort of plan." He ponders.

"Yeah but what? Sounds like that stuff is pretty strong." Ponds frowns.

"We could always force the two in a room." Kelp chuckles.

"What do you think?" Fives looks over at his brother.

Echo shakes his head and says "No, she was afraid of me even being near her when I came into her room. Doing that would just scare her even more. I don't want to do that to her."

"What about a challenge?" Ponds points a finger.

"Challenge?" The two Dominos look confused.

"Hey that might not be a bad idea. You and Milo will duke it out and then you can show Nora who the better guy is." Kelp smirks.

"Nora's not like that, fighting with Milo might just upset her you know." Echo frowns.

"Maybe a different type of challenge. Like art or a quiz about Nora. Something that shows who knows her better." Fives ponders.

"You think?" Echo looks curious.

"It's worth a shot." Fives shrugs.

"It might work. But first let's hear what Ariel and Fisto have to say then we'll see if we have to go with our plan." Ponds calms them down.

They all nod at that, though Kelp was already planning on taping the whole thing if it does goes down. With that they went to go see if there was any progress.

In the dungeon…

"You're a monster you know that?" Ariel looks at him with hurt and hate.

"Those are my terms. Take it or leave it." Oliver looks at her as if he won.

Ariel heads out deep in thought and pain. As she heads off, she sees Echo fighting to keep himself together.

'I have no choice.' Ariel steals herself for what is to come.

"Ariel have you found anything." Echo looks on worried as they all walk in.

"He has the cure hidden along with his ship. He'll give it to me if… if I help him leave." Ariel looks down sadly.

"Ariel there has to be another way." Fives looks at her worried.

"No there's not." Ariel shakes her head as a tear falls.

Ariel then reaches out her hand to them with a serious expression. Fives and the others try to take a step but feel sleepy. The troopers passing out.

'Goodbye Fives. I love you.' Ariel pecks his cheek, another few tears dropping on to him.

Heading off she finds Nora pouting on her bed.

"What do you want?" Nora looks at her mad and confused.

"I'm taking you to be with your love." Ariel holds her hand out for her friend's.

"Really?" Nora jumps up at that.

The two head down to the dungeon. Nora very confused on what's going on.

"Princess? What are you doing b-" Ariel tosses the guards to the wall knocking them out.

"What are you doing?" Nora gasps.

"What's needed." Ariel takes the keys off one of the men.

"Well look who's back." Oliver smirks.

"Don't test me sleemo." Ariel snarls opening the door.

"Why are you with Oliver? What's going on?" Nora looks utterly puzzled.

"He has something we need to bring you back to your love." Ariel takes her friend's hand as they follow him out.

Ariel felt her stomach turn at this. But this was all she could do for her friend. The only way to solve this was to give something up. In this case it was her own freedom.

After a few fights with guards, and a trek on the beach, they find a cloaked ship. It was made to look like a bolder.

"Give her the cure." Ariel demands.

"How do I know you'll honor the rest of our deal?" Oliver eyes her with something in his hands.

"Which one of us isn't a double dealer?" Ariel stares sharply.

"Alright this is it." Oliver hands it over to Ariel.

"I'm testing it." Ariel takes a sip of it.

Ariel sips it but then feels dizzy falling to the floor.

"Ariel!" Nora gasps.

"Time to sleep." Oliver knocks Nora out as well.

Ariel wakes up in a different cell from Nora.

"Awake are we?" Oliver looks at Ariel with a smirk.

"You double dealing…" Ariel looks at him still out of it.

"You won't think that for long." Oliver smirks pressing a button.

Soon a pink smoke surrounds her. Ariel coughing as she falls to the floor. Oliver smirking.

"Now you're mine." Oliver hits her with something that makes her tail appear again.

With that he drags her into the water. Taking them off to a cave until she wakes up.

On the ship….

Nora woke not long after and saw her friend missing.

"Ariel…He took her, he." Nora felt her powers flicker but for some reason they didn't activate. "What?" She tried again but they again just flickered.

"What's going on?" Nora whimpers.

Suddenly a hologram of Oliver appeared "I'd figure you try to escape with those powers of yours so I gave you a special little mixture. You'll be suppressed for a while, don't try coming after me. Wouldn't want something happening to your BFF." Oliver smirks before the hologram shut.

Nora gasps at this "Why, why did she do this? What was she trying to do, what's even happening?" Nora shouts a she holds her head unable to figure out what was going on. Her mind and heart fighting each other.

Back at the castle…..

They guys had been found knocked out and where in the sick by. Echo felt Nora's pain and shot up "Nora!"

"Take it easy Echo. You took a doozy there." Link says as he holds him down.

"No…I have to go. Nora…." Echo tries again.

"Fisto and Windu are out looking for the girls, and Oliver we just have to wait…." Link tries again but.

"Ariel. I-I need to find her." Fives manages to get himself up.

"Please you have to rest." Link tries.

It didn't help, the two jumped out of their beds and rushed out. Link sighed and thought 'So much for being king.'

As they ran Fives noticed that Echo seemed to know where he was going.

"How do you know where to go?" Fives looks at him surprised.

"Nora. I can sense her. She's sad I… I don't know how I just can. I know where to find her." Echo rushes at this, running faster than ever before.

"Lets go!" Fives rushes off with him.

'Where are you Ariel?' Fives looks worried unable to feel her at all.

In the ocean…

Ariel woke up to her head spinning a bit. But then she saw him.

"Oli!" Ariel hugs him with a drunken like smile on her face.

"Good to see you're awake my love." Oliver lifts her head by the chin lightly, pecking her lips.

Ariel leaning into his lips. A piece of here feeling off. This was the man she loved so why did this feel wrong? Then a faceless figure came to mind.

'Who was that?' Ariel moves back looking confused.

"Something wrong?" Oliver lifts a brow at this.

"No. It's nothing." Ariel smiles in her haze, looking at him as if he's the only man in the galaxy.

"Well then let's go. We have to find a safe place to hide for a while." Oliver holds his hand out for hers.

"Kay." Ariel giggles taking his hand.

On the ship…

Nora had finally calmed down and was now trying to find a way to escape. She had tried putting her hand out to unlock the door somehow but couldn't. Now she was just pushing against the bars trying to make them budge.

"Come on. I have to get out! I can't just sit here. Ariel." Nora whimpers at the thought of her friend in danger.

After more shoves she fell down in pain, her shoulder hurting. She curled up and thought 'Why did she do that? What did she mean by helping me get to my love? What's going on?'

Suddenly she heard someone enter the ship.

"Hello anyone there?! Help get me out of here!" Nora shouts.

She heard running and found 'Wait, isn't that the one they call Echo. What is he doing here?'

Then Fives came up.

"Where's Ariel?" Fives looks around nervous.

"Oliver took her. He said if we fallowed he'd hurt her." Nora looks sadly as Echo got her out. He tried to come near her, but she ignored him.

Echo felt a sting at that but shook it off. 'We'll get her back to normal soon. First we need to help Ariel.' He thinks.

"What happened? Where did he take her?" Fives looks panicked.

"I don't know, I was knocked out. I don't understand what's going on. Why did Ariel help him? She said she was going to help me back to my true love, how would helping Oliver do that." Nora looks on confused.

Echo frowned 'She can't be on this mission, she's too confused. She needs to be kept safe.'

"We don't know but you need to go back to the castle, it's not safe for you." Echo says sadly.

"Why didn't you use your powers?" Fives looks confused.

"Oliver left a message saying he used something to suppress them for now. That's why I was stuck in there." Nora looks down sadly.

"Fives you should look at the ship recording, maybe that will give you a clue. I'm going to call the generals to get help." Echo says sadly as he walks off.

"Alright." Fives looks at him sadly.

Nora was still confused by this, but walked off with Fives to see the footage.

As they looked at the footage Fives felt his stomach turn. He wanted to cook a certain fish after seeing what he did to Ariel.

Nora looked on confused 'What did he mean by that? What did he do to Ariel?' Nora looks on worried.

Suddenly Kit and Mace entered the ship. Mace rushed up to Nora and hugged her saying "Nora are you okay?"

Nora didn't react at first. She didn't understand what was going on. So she just said "I don't know." Mace looked sadly down at her, Echo explaining what she had told them.

"I'm going to kill him." Kit fumes seeing the footage.

"I get first strike." Fives huffs ready for anything.

"We'll find a way. For now there are some guards here. Why don't you go back to the castle till we return?" Mace looks down at Nora.

"But Ariel…" Nora looks on saddened.

Mace took a breath, how could he get her out there.

Echo then came up and said "Milo's out there worried about you. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

At hearing his name Nora's zonked out look came back and she rushed out of the ship. He could hear her scream out "Milo!" and then several kissing noises. He felt sick from all of it.

"Are you okay Echo?" Fives places a hand on his shoulder.

"She's safe. That's what matters. Now we have to get Ariel back." Echo looks over stoically, trying to be brave for his brother.

"We should join them. Maybe they can find Ariel." Fives looks at him sadly.

"We can't do that. He said he hurt Ariel if he saw us. So, a large army wouldn't help." Echo looks down.

"Then we'll have to go ourselves." Kit says with a glare.

"We'll get them both back we promise." Mace nods as they then head off to get they're scuba gear on.

As they came outside to tell the guards they're plan. The others couldn't stand seeing Nora hanging on to Milo. In fact, he seemed miserable about it. He just wanted to find a cure and his niece.

When Milo heard the news "No way I have to go find my niece."

"I want to find Ariel too." Nora pouts.

Mace takes Milo to the side and says "Listen here you. Echo broke his hear to let her come to you so she could be safe while we go on this mission. Are you going to break his trust?"

Milo paled at this and looked down "But Ariel….."

"The rest of us will find her. You should go back to the castle and call for reinforcements in case things get more complicated. Or he tries to escape form your planet." Mace glares.

At that Milo nodded as he went back to a lovesick Nora who snuggled up to him. Echo looked away broken, but Milo looked back and thought 'I promise she'll be safe and back in your arms soon.'

With that they guards headed back.

With Ariel…

The two swam in the unfamiliar open water. Ariel giggling as she swam around and flirted with Oliver. Him looking thrilled at this.

Then Ariel stops. Something felt familiar about this area as a song played in her head. She started swimming in a different direction.

"Ariel? Where are you going?" Oliver follows her.

The two soon find themselves over what looks like a sunken city.

'Ironic.' Oliver huffs to himself.

"Wow." Oliver looks at the temple still standing in the middle of a maze of pillars. "How'd you know this was here? Ariel?" he looks at Ariel confused.

'Ariel. Ariel come.' A familiar voice calls to her.

"Ariel." Oliver places a hand on her shoulder.

"W-what?" Ariel shakes her head looking at him coming out of her haze. "Where are we?" she looks around at the slightly familiar place.

"You didn't know about this place?" Oliver looks at her confused.

"No." Ariel shakes her head.

'Jedi call?' Oliver looks interested and a bit perplexed.

"Well for now let's go in and rest." Oliver takes her hand leading her into the only standing building.

With the others…

Back at the castle. "Pleas will you help us." Ceil looks at the Quarren and Mon Cala that on holo call.

"Ariel is my friend. Of course I'd come." Lee motions to himself, now wearing his king garb.

"We wouldn't be standing here like this if not for her bravery. And Nora helped us see Riff for who he really is." Ri nods to them.

With the guys…

Fives is playing with his ring as one of his legs shakes wildly. He felt so uneasy. He could feel Ariel for a second. A second. And now he couldn't feel anything. He has no idea where she is.

'Ariel. Ariel where are you?' Fives looks at the wedding photo Rex had taken of them.

"We'll find her Fives we'll find her." Echo grabs his brother shoulder.

"How did you know where Nora was?" Fives looks at his brother confused.

"I don't know. I just did. It felt like… like we were connected, like…" That's when Echo's eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" Fives looks at him confused.

Echo grabs his kyber crystal and says "The crystal, know I remember. It always warmed up whenever I felt her. Fives you don't think this could be like an actual bond, do you?" Echo's eyes widened.

"Maybe." Fives touches his own. "We need to tell the generals." He looks ready to run.

The two rushed up to the generals who were finishing up loading the ship they'd be using.

"What's the matter?" Kit raises a brow as he sees them rush in a panic.

"We have something to tell you. It's important." Fives holds his necklace out of breath.

Echo then explains what he's felt with Nora and the crystal.

At that the two Jedi looked at each other and both said "Force bond."

"What?" the two say shocked.

"A force bond. It's complicated and rare. You know how the girls tend to know how to find each other?" Kit asks.

"Yes." Fives nods interested and curious.

"It's similar but this bond works with couples. It was something that happened a lot at a certain point in our history, but they haven't been seen since we cut ties to emotions. These bonds are strong and special. They help the couple find each other if in trouble or in pain. Usually with the help of a kyber crystal the couple can more easily do this." Mace explains.

"We thought we noticed this at some point when you boys helped the girls heal but with everything happening, we didn't have the time to explain. And simply took it as our eyes tricking us. Now we know that's not the case. The girls are force bonded to you boys. That means your love is meant to be." Kit smiles, happy his daughter had truly found her other half.

"You mean we're bonded to them. How can this be, we're not force sensitive?" Echo is shocked.

"You don't have to be. As long as one of the partners is force sensitive and you wear kyber crystals, your medicholrine will affect each other and your bond will always recognize you as…" At that Windu's eyes widened.

"What is it?" Fives looks a bit nervous holding his crystal.

"Echo you have to go back to the castle. Nora knows you're her true love, you just have to activate your crystal." Mace looks sternly at him.

"How? I barley understand it. And why didn't it work before when I found her?" Echo looks confused.

"Because it was only going one way. You have to make her feel the bond as well. Do that and she'll be cured." Mace sighs happily.

"Will it work for Ariel too?" Fives looks hopeful yet also worried.

"Yes, she'll be cured if you can connect with her as well, but we have to be near for that to happen. And it will be difficult with Oliver around. But we can at least find them now." Kit smiles.

"How?" Fives says with his voice cracking with desperation.

"I'll show you. It similar to a Jedi bond to a padawan…" And so Kit began to show Fives how to find Ariel.

Echo looked worried at Fives but Mace patted his back and said "Go, she needs you."

Echo nodded in thanks and rushed off.


	26. Chapter 26

With Ariel…

She had a dream again. A dream of the place she was in. But it was different. She was swimming around inside looking for someone. But who?

'Oliver?' Ariel calls out looking for him.

'Ariel! Ariel this way.' Calls a voice.

Ariel swam after the voice. She found herself bumping into someone.

'Hello Ariel.' Aqua smiles softly standing her daughter up.

'Mom? What are you doing here?' Ariel looks at her sadly yet lovingly.

'To guide you.' Aqua takes her hand.

Aqua leads her to a wall of mirrors. Ariel looks confused at her mom with a lifted brow.

'Look.' Aqua turns her to the mirrors.

Ariel saw herself in the mirrors. But there was something else. Someone beside her. As she looks closer she sees a man next to her with tan skin and scruffy face.

'Ariel.' The man with a tattoo on his left side, smiles at her lovingly.

Ariel touches the mirror then feels a hand on her shoulder. Waking up she sees Oliver their looking at her worried.

"You okay? You were calling out in your sleep." Oliver looks at her worried.

"I… I… I want to be alone!" Ariel swims off into the maze of halls.

"ARIEL!" Oliver calls but she had already vanished.

'This place is protecting her isn't it?' Oliver clicks his tongue.

With the others…

"Ariel! I know where she is!" Fives, whom had been meditating, is ready to swim off.

"Hold on." Kelp stops him from rushing out of the ship.

"Wait? Why?" Fives looks at him pleadingly.

"The ship will get there MUCH faster than you just swimming." Kelp explains.

"But…" Fives looks at the door longingly.

"He's right Fives. We'll be there soon enough." Kit places a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes sir." Fives sits playing with his ring again.

'I'm coming Ariel. I'm coming.' Fives looks ahead wishing he was there already.

Meanwhile Ariel swam about the halls, her head spinning. She felt like she was going to go insane. Images of Oliver and this man competing to take over her memories.

'It hurts. It hurts so much.' Ariel holds her head as she slides down a stone wall crying.

"Ariel." Calls a familiar voice.

Ariel opens her eyes to see her mom there. Her mom looked different, though she couldn't place it. This had to be a dream. It HAS to be. But…

"Mommy. Mommy make it stop. My head hurts." Ariel hugs her around the waist crying.

"I know baby. I know." Aqua pats her head as her daughter lays her head on her lap.

'It feels so real.' Ariel cries as she takes this in, hearing her hum.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive. They entered trying to find Ariel and/or Oliver.

"Ariel is this way." Fives feels her.

"Go. We'll hunt Oliver." Kit snarls lighting his saber.

"Sir." Fives nods heading off.

"With me." Kit motions for them to fallow him.

Fives moved down the halls looking for Ariel. He could feel her. Her fear and pain. Her confusion. And something else. Love? For him? No it was different. He'd figure it out later.

As Fives got closer Aqua started fading. Her time here was running out.

"Trust your heart guppy. Trust it." Aqua kisses her forehead before fading out of what seems existence.

'Mommy?' Ariel wakes up a bit.

"Ariel!" Fives shouts turning the corner.

"Go away!" Ariel moves to the back of the wall as close as she can. "Go away." She turns covering her ears as she shakes.

"No. I won't." Fives shakes his head moving closer.

"Why? Why are you here? Why are you doing this?" Ariel whimpers.

"Because…" Fives turns her to him. "I said I'd fallow you to the end of the galaxy. And I meant it." He looks at her lovingly, their necklaces glowing.

Ariel's head spun more. She held her head in pain. She just wanted it to stop. Someone, make it stop.

Fives took a risk at this. He took off his helmet kissing her. The false memories shattering like glass, Ariel wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back. Once their lips part Ariel saw his helmet and looks him struggling to breath.

"Fives you idiot!" Ariel grabs the helmet placing it back on him.

"I… I had to do something." Fives looks at her lovingly as his suit drains out the water.

"You could have died dummy. Dummy. D-" Ariel hits his chest crying.

"I got you. I got you." Fives holds her close.

Ariel snuggles him crying. Then she recalls something.

"Mom. Where's mom?" Ariel look around worried.

"Ariel… your mom is dead, remember?" Fives looks at her sadly.

"B-but she was here. She…" Ariel tries to recall.

"Ariel... your head was confused." Fives massages her hand with his thumb hoping to calm her down.

"B-but it felt so real. S-she held me a-and hummed while patting my head." Ariel could feel tears welling up again only this time for lose.

"I'm so sorry Ariel. I wish it was real." Fives holds her close, whishing he could kiss her again. "Let's get you back to be looked over. Okay?" he moves her back a bit with longing eyes.

Ariel nods sniffling. With that they headed back to the others. Ariel looking back at the walls longingly.

On the other side, Aqua stands by the same wall only it looks see through from her end. She stands in what seems to be a lush field placing her hand on the wall.

'My guppy, all grown up.' Aqua looks at her lovingly.

"I've had enough! Let me out! Let me be with them for real, not just ten minutes!" Aqua turns to a glowing crystal sitting on top of a fountain. "Let me go. I want out. I want out. I want-" she throws rocks hitting a force field.

'I want to be with my family.' Falling to her knees weeping.

Aqua recalls the fight with the Sith. How she created a storm to drown them both. But he was able to leave on a ship while she sank with the island. Only as it started to sink, she was knocked out. When she awoke, she was in this place.

No idea why she was there she spent years exploring it. But never found a way out. She had been trapped for so long but saw no use in leaving with her daughter gone, believing her to be dead, and unable to be with her love. And now… Now she would give anything to be with them.

"Please. Please let me go." Aqua weeps looking at the see-through wall, her only window to the outside world and most likely her only way out.

Meanwhile on the surface…..

Milo had tried everything to get Nora off him. He had tried distracting her with a movie, food, he'd even tried leaving her in the garden.

Nothing worked, she just tracked him down again. 'Is she part hound?' Milo groaned as he felt her nuzzle him again.

"What's wrong love. Don't you like it when we snuggle?" Nora smiles at him still loopy.

Milo looked at her saddened and then thought of something 'What if I made her fall out of love with me. I don't want to hurt her but…..'

"Nora this isn't going to work." Milo pulls her hands off him.

"Don't be silly of course it will work." She puts her hands on his chest.

'I'm sorry.' Milo closes his eyes as he takes her hands off "No it's not. Nora. I don't love you."

"What?" Nora feels tears in her eyes at that.

'Keep it together.' Milo flinches as he feels his heart grow heavy.

"Nora, I can't be with you. I'm not the man you should be with….." Milo starts.

"No, you're my love, why are you saying this? It doesn't make any sense!" Nora starts yelling, her head throbbing again.

"Nora listen there's someone else, and he really does love you and….." Milo tries to clam her down.

"Stop! Why does everyone try to tell me how to feel. I know how I feel, don't I, I…." Nora felt her head hurt again.

"Nora are you okay?" Milo tried to help her but.

"Stay way!" Nora shouts as she runs off.

Milo sighs and thinks 'Great I just made things worse.'

Suddenly Echo came in and said "Where's Nora?"

"I thought you were with the search party?" Milo looks shocked.

"We found a cure, so I came here. Where is she?" Echo asks again.

Milo looked down saddened and said "She ran off." He tilted his head in the direction she went.

Echo jumped at that and rushed in that direction. He ran about sensing for her, until he came to the gardens, he found her crying by a fountain.

"Nora…" Echo looks on sadly as he walks over.

"Go away! All of you just stop it. Stop telling me how I feel, who to love. It hurts." Nora keeps crying unable to hold it in anymore.

"Oh Nora. I never wanted to hurt you, but I can't leave you." Echo comes up to touch her shoulder.

It felt right, but wrong, and she flinched away. "Why?" Nora says shaking.

"Because I come for you, no matter what. I knew this would never be easy. I know your hurting, but please, please listen to this." He brought out the music box and soon the song started playing and he decided to sing along.

"Can't say how the days will unfold,  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute  
This world can race by far too fast  
Hard to see while it's all flying past  
But, it's clear now,  
When you're standing here now  
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me."

Nora felt something at that, it was strong but warm. What was it? She turned to him this time and saw the little trinket in his hand, mesmerized by the dancing figures.

Echo smiles as he felt the warmth of the crystal now and saw how it glowed in Nora's as well. 'It's working.'

"All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
To you."

Echo looked deeply in her eyes hoping she could see how sincere he was. She felt his stare and looked into his eyes, something about them was familiar. 'I know those eyes. Their like the dawn.'

"And I could see it  
Right from the start  
Right from the start  
That you would be  
Be my light in the dark  
Light in the dark  
Oh, you gave me no other choice  
But to love you."

At that the necklaces brightened up more and Nora began to remember, remember him, remember they're time together.

'Nora come back to me.' Echo begs with tears in his eyes as he finishes up the song.

"All I want to do  
Is come running home to you  
Come running home to you  
And all my life I promise to  
Keep running home to you  
Keep running home  
Home to you."

Echo closed his eyes putting all his love in these words as Nora felt herself gasp as she thought 'Echo?' 

"Can't say how the days will unfold  
Can't change what the future may hold  
But, I want you in it  
Every hour, every minute."

At that Echo opened his eyes hopefully, he felt her side of the bond strong and saw her staring at him in shock and tears.

"Echo. Oh Echo…." Nora gasps at all this.

"Nora your back I…" Echo tries to hold her but she pulls away.

"No! How can you look at me? I, I betrayed you. I kissed Milo, I…..How can you still love me?" Nora was gasping at this unable to come to grips with what she had done.

She didn't get enough time to think much on it as she felt soft lips touch hers and her eyes widened as she then felt strong arms around her and they stayed there as he pulled back and said "Cause I come running after you no matter what. I love you. Please believe that. It was never your fault." Echo taps their heads together.

At that Nora felt no more fight in her and just limped in his hold. "Echo…mi amour."

Echo smiled as he nuzzled the top of her head and said "Mi amour." They stayed there for now. Not wishing to move, not wishing to acknowledge the world around them, just each other and their love.

The others returned around sunset. Ariel brought to the medical bay.

"They look perfectly fine. Though they might be out of it for a while." A doctor looks her over.

"Thank goodness." The Tonn family sighs with relief.

"You scared us." Kit looks at her softly.

"W-what about what I saw? Is there a chance… I mean is it possible mom is…" Ariel looks at them hopeful.

"Ariel…How could that be." Nora looks over confused and worried for her friend.

"Oh guppy…" Kida starts placing a hand on hers lightly.

"W-we looked all over those ruins when it first fell. We found no trace of her." Ceil chokes on his words slightly.

"But I…" Ariel starts with her eyes misting.

"I looked too guppy. I searched high and low for her for months. Seeing if I felt anything. But there was nothing." Kit looks at her sadly.

"But she was there. She WAS." Ariel starts emotional.

"Oh guppy I know it felt that way but…" Kida starts patting her head.

"No!" Ariel calls shaking her head. "She was there. I felt her. I-" she motions to herself with tears in her eyes she jumps off the bed running off.

"Wait Ariel…" Nora tries to get up but she was confused by this and she was worried for her friend.

"I'll go." Fives starts to head off.

"No. I know you want to be with her, but I think this is a father and daughter thing." Kit pats his shoulder heading off.

"Is there really no way? No hologram? No reason she'd feel she has to hide?" Fives looks at the royal family pleadingly.

"If there was, we would have never given up looking for her." Ceil shakes his head.

"The poor girl. She must be so confused." Kida looks worried for her.

'Ariel…' Fives looks out the window longingly.

"Everything will be okay amour." Echo kisses the top of her head.

Nora looks on sadly thinking 'I hope so.'

In the garden…

Ariel looks out at the water watching the waves. She was curled up a bit still sniffling.

"Can I join you?" Kit stands next to her.

Ariel just shrugs as she watches the water. Kit sits next to her watching the water himself.

"I'm not crazy." Ariel sniffles a bit.

"Who said you were?" Kit watches the water.

"I know what I saw. She was there." Ariel starts with a hic in her voice.

"Ariel…" Kit starts.

"She was there. She was there! She was!" Ariel starts shouting as tears fall.

"Ariel…" Kit starts.

"She was there. I felt her. I did. I…" Ariel hics. "Tell me she was there daddy." She looks at him with tears falling down.

"Oh guppy." Kit scoots over hugging her. "I believe you saw her. I believe she helped you, in your mind or heart she took form and helped you through that. That's what I believe." He pats her head pecking the top of her head.

"W-why? Why didn't she leave? Why did she stay after the Sith left?" Ariel asks holding her father close.

"Ariel I don't think…" Kit starts.

"Please." Ariel cuts him off. "Please tell me." She looks at him desperate for the full truth.

"Your mother had just given birth to you when the news of Darth Maul coming came to this planet." Kit starts. "Your mom came up with a plan to stop Maul. But it would mean someone with water ability had to stay. AKA your mother." His voice breaks a bit at that.

"Why? What could she do that others couldn't?" Ariel looks at him with shaking eyes.

"She could sink the island of Zala. She could try to keep him from leaving or at least make him think everyone was dead." Kit continues. "But he saw through it and took the last ship."

"Why not try to swim home? She could have done that couldn't she?" Ariel looks at him with her heart breaking.

"She couldn't." Kit shakes his head.

"Why?" Ariel's voice cracks with tears dripping down.

"There was a barrier around the island to keep everyone safe." Kit wipes her tears away, but they're replaced with new ones. "She couldn't get past it. Not until it was halfway underwater and by then… by then she'd be dodging debris." He closes his eyes trying to chase images of her falling out from his imagination.

"But with her Jedi skills couldn't she have dodged them?" Ariel gives one last desperate plea.

"No guppy. Not with how tired she would have been from shaking up the water to sink the island." Kit shakes his head.

Ariel clings to him again. Kit rubbing her back as she lets out her sadness. Him letting his own sorrow out as well.

While this is going on Fives was trying to get the cooks to let him in the kitchen.

"No. I'm sorry prince Fives, but we were warned about your… cooking ability." The cooks clear their throats as they talk to him.

"Who told you? And what did they say?" Fives crosses his arms, ignoring the prince bit.

"Princess Ariel and her friend. They um… might have mentioned what happens when you're near a kitchen." A cook looks at the others wondering what to say.

"Your brothers may have mentioned a few things as well." Another says clearing his throat.

"We told them about how you were banned from the mess hall kitchen." Echo has to chuckle at the memory as he comes in.

"I just want to make something for Ariel. I want to make her some porridge to… to make her smile again." Fives looks down sadly.

"I think he can be trusted to make porridge. Trust me it's the only thing he's never burned." Echo assures.

"Um…" The cooks look at one another.

"I promise to keep the kitchen in one piece. Troopers promise. He just wants to help Ariel." Echo salutes.

"Alright." They nod stepping back.

With that they head in, Fives heading straight for the ingredients and supplies he'd need.

As they walked in Echo had to stop frozen as he noticed something in the far back 'Cake…Nora's birthday.'

Echo looked down sadly "Sigh, what a way to spend her birthday."

"What's up?" Fives turns to him as he starts the stove.

"I just. They had all this big stuff planned and now… I don't know if she'll let them. After everything she'll be too embarrassed and too irritated for something so big." Echo sighs.

"Guess that's true. Doubt Ariel is up for anything either." Fives sighs at that. "What about the music box?" he leans on a counter looking at Echo.

"She saw my gift, but I haven't given it to her yet technically. I need to do that soon. Try to save this day a bit." Echo sighs again sitting on a stool.

"This is just a bad day over all isn't it?" Fives rubs between his eyes.

"Tell me about it. I wonder if they'll even remember what today was anymore." Echo frowned.

"I wonder if they'd want to." Fives is the same.

"Well I can at least bring her some birthday cake. How about we leave the porridge and bring them that instead. Might be a safer option." Echo rushes to turn off the stove that started flaming up. "Sigh, really, even that?" Echo covers his face.

"It's just a little fire." Fives rubs the back of his head looking away.

Echo shook his head and they cleaned up before grabbing some birthday cake for the girls. Echo found a candle and glared at his brother to step three feet apart at least, saying "I don't need you burning this up too."

Fives huffs crossing his arms.

With that they headed off to find the girls.

With Nora...

Nora decided to go to her room thinking 'I just want to hide in my room till we get back home and forget about this whole mess.'

On the way she bumped into Ariel, at that they jumped shocked but Nora hugged her tight and said "Are you okay? I was worried."

"I'm okay." Ariel wipes the last bit of her tears away. "How are you?" she looks at her friend worried.

"I just want to hide till we leave. And Echo's with Fives at the moment. Said something about keeping him from being banned from the royal kitchen." Nora shrugs.

"Oh boy." Ariel sighs shaking her head a bit.

At that the girls entered, and as they did, they saw they're gowns hanging on the doors of the closets. That's when they remembered.

"Right the birthday party." Ariel sighs heavily at that.

Nora just ignored her as she went to crawl under her bed and then screamed "This is the worse birthday ever!" Nora started crying.

"Maybe we can still save the day. We could still have the party." Ariel pats her back.

"No, I don't want a party! Not after all that! It's so embarrassing and… and I'm tired." Nora whimpers.

"Anything you want?" Ariel pats her back.

"I want chocolate, lots of it and I want to hide in here till we leave." Nora groans.

"You can't do that." Ariel shakes her head a bit.

"Yes I can, it's my birthday and I'll cry if I want to." Nora sniffs.

'Poor Nora.' Ariel pats her back as her friend lets out her frustrations.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Ariel goes to the door.

"Hey." Fives smiles with two pieces of cake in hand as the door opens.

"We came to see the birthday girl." Echo flushes as he looks down at the slice of cake with a candle on it.

"This is sweet guys but…" Ariel takes her piece and looks over at Nora still covered with the blanket.

"I don't want a birthday." Nora whimpers.

Echo frowns as he walks over and says "I thought so. Maybe we can skip the big party and just have something small. I never got a chance to give you your gift properly." Echo rubs her back.

Nora looks at him and says with a distant look "The little heart. I remember, was that what you were going to give me?" Nora looks on shocked.

Echo flushes rubbing the back of his head as he pulls it out and says "I still am." He turns it on and Nora smiles at the little dancing figures as the song starts.

"Best gift ever." Nora holds it closer as it finishes and snuggles into Echo.

Echo smiles as he holds her close and says "Want to make a wish?"

"Yes. Wish." Ariel claps for her to do that.

"Go on. Blow it out." Fives motions for her to get it over with.

"Don't really need one." Nora shakes her head just happy to have Echo holding her.

"Yes." Ariel demands with a smile.

Nora thinks a bit on this and then blows out the candle.

"What's the wish?" Fives smiles.

"Can't say or it won't come true." Nora chuckles.

"It won't?" Echo looks confused.

"It's just a game Echo and the wish is just supposed to be secret." Nora pecks his lips.

"Really?" Fives looks at Ariel.

"Yes." Ariel smiles pecking his cheek.

"You sure you don't want to do anything else." Echo looks at her worried.

"I'm not sure. Today was just too much." Nora looks down sadly.

"How about just a small party in the garden? No extra guests, just us, the generals, Kelp, Ponds, and the Tonns." Echo suggests.

"Yeah that could work. What do you say?" Fives smiles at her.

"But how can you get it ready in such a short time?" Ariel looks confused and a bit excited.

"Just leave it to us. Meet us in the garden in three hours." Echo kisses Nora before leaving.

"We'll have it ready." Fives pecks Ariel's lips before heading out.

As the guys left Nora flushed and then she realized it "Wait, what should I wear?" Nora panics now.

"Why not wear that dress?" Ariel motions to the one on the hanger.

"I guess I can always wear something else tomorrow." Nora thinks.

"Let's get ready then." Ariel smiles taking her own gown down.

Nora nods as she flushes at that, she really would like to see Echo's reaction to the dress. With that the two got ready.

Nora would be wearing brown lipstick, some shimmering goldish blush, and bright light teal eye shadow. Ariel wore pink lipstick, some light peach blush, and light purple eye shadow.

With the guys…

Fives had a small group helping him set up the garden for the party. Putting up streamers and lanterns.

Then Echo had a group helping with food. Setting up tables with a lot of Nora's favorites on two different tables.

"Okay. That should do it." Fives looks at everything proud of what they accomplished.

"They're going to love it." Kida smiles at everything as she comes to check on the setup.

"It is amazing." Milo looks around, walking about with his mother. "Let me know how it goes."

"Wait, you're not coming?" Kida looks at her son saddened.

"I think it's best I give Nora space for a while." Milo looks down sadly.

"But…" Kida looks on sadly.

"Mother I'll be fine. I'll lead the petrol to look for Oliver tonight. Have fun." Milo assures her before heading off.

"Fine." Kida sighs at that. "Well the rest of you should get ready for the party." She motions for them to get going.

The men nod heading off to get ready for the same party. Kida looks around at everything smiling. It was very well done. Then she walks over the cliff edge to watch the water.

'Aqua, if you are out there come home. Please come home.' Kida looks out with sad eyes.

"Time to get ready myself." Kida wipes a few tears that have fallen and heads off.

With the girls…

Nora looks around the halls a bit nervous. Jumping a bit as she hears someone's coming.

"You okay?" Ariel looks at her confused and worried.

"I just, I'm worried about running into Milo." Nora flushes as she stares down.

"Oh yeah, being around Milo would be hard wouldn't it?" Ariel realizes. "What happened?"

Nora rubbed her arms and explained what had happened during her hazed moments.

"Hello girls." Kida comes up in her nice red dress.

"Hello Kida, you look very nice." Nora smiles at the elder women.

"Um… a-about before…" Ariel plays with her sleeve looking at her gran and the floor.

"It's alright guppy. You were confused." Kida hugs her, Ariel nuzzling in a bit. "And don't worry, Milo has placed himself on guard duty all night. He wants to give you space." She looks over at Nora.

"Sigh, that's really appreciated." Nora looks away fidgety.

With that they head to the garden.

In a different hall Kit sits under the portrait of Aqua, staring at his holo image of the two of them.

"I told her Aqua. I told her what happened." Kit says sadly. "Did I really do the right thing? Taking away her faith you could be here."

"You did what was needed." Mace calls from his left, sitting next to him.

"I still feel her you know. From time to time I can hear her humming or picture her splashing in the pool. There are days I could SWEAR I could reach out and touch her." Kit looks at the image as a few tears fall.

Mace pats his shoulder, just being there for his friend. He needed to let these things out. Holding them in for twenty odd years, he had a lot to let go.

At the garden…

"Wow, this looks amazing." Ariel looks around with shining eyes.

"I can't believe you all did this for me." Nora looks on watery eyed.

"Happy birthday!" they all cheered as they came up to hug her and congratulate her.

Echo looked on stunned at seeing Nora 'Wow she looks, she looks like a dream.'

"Sure about not marrying her yet?" Fives nudges Echo's side.

Echo flushes deeper at this and says "If she keeps this up I may have to reconsider." Echo tries to calm down before heading up to see her.

Fives chuckles to himself at that.

As Echo reaches Nora he says "Happy birthday amour." He kisses her and everyone claps.

"Don't you look nice." Ariel laughs at bit at Fives hat.

"I know. I know. I just… wanted to impress." Fives rubs the back of his head.

"Well I think you're fine without this." Ariel takes the hat throwing it to land on a bush.

The guys had all gotten dressed as well.

Fives was wearing a white royal Arabian hat with gold trim leading to a sky blue stone with a navy blue feather at the top (gone)/ blue jacket with black trim/ blue and black trim sash that went around body/ navy blue high collar long sleeve shirt/ dark gray pants/ black slippers.

Echo was wearing a white slightly puffed shirt with a dark purple collar over his chest with silver trim and a white gem in the middle of the collar. Slightly puffy dark gray pants. A purple cloth down the middle with a silver trim hanging form a silver belt. Dark purple shoes. A small purple hat with a small white gem on the side.

Not long after the two Jedi came out to the party.

Windu looked on sadly and said "She looks so grown up."

"You okay?" Kit looks at his friend.

"It's just…. We barely got them and now, they're moving on so quickly. I wonder how long before I have to give her away." Mace sighs.

"It shouldn't be for a while." Kit pats his shoulder.

Mace nods before heading up to Nora who still seemed a bit nervous about it all.

As he comes up he puts his hand out and says "May I have the first dance?"

Nora smiles and nods Echo nodding as well as he backs off.

"May I have this dance?" Kit holds his hand out for Ariel's.

"Sure." Ariel takes his hand.

"Have fun." Fives pecks her lips.

They go out to the dance floor and soon a song starts, Kelp had decided to DJ and he smirked as he decided to help the generals out with a little something of his own.

"She spins and she sways to whatever song plays. Without a care in the world. And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders. It's been a long day and there's still work to do. She's pulling at me saying 'Dad I need you. There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited. And I need to practice my dancin'. Oh please, Daddy, please!'" They were all shocked by the song.

'I wonder who danced with her at the father daughter dances.' Kit looks at her a bit sad at what he missed.

'It would have been nice to have these dances with him when I was little.' Ariel dances close to him.

Mace was shocked and thought 'But I'm not her father I…' He sees how flushed she is and then thinks 'But she's the closest thing to a child I'll ever have.' He smiles and then he helps her to keep dancing.

Nora is shocked by this but smiles as she thinks 'At least things are better.'

"So I will dance with Cinderella. While she is here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh I will dance with Cinderella. I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight. And she'll be gone. She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed. She wants to know if I approve of the dress. She says, 'Dad, the prom is just one week away. And I need to practice my dancin'. Oh please, Daddy, please!'"

'I wish I could rewind time to have these moments with her.' Kit pictures Ariel as a little girl dancing on his boots.

Ariel smiles at him just enjoying this time with him.

'I've missed so much, had any of my children gone through something similar to this. I wonder if she has. I know she has this going on now. I do approve of Echo but… I feel like I'm losing her all at once as I just found her.' Mace tries to keep his tears at bay, Mace Windu does not cry.

Nora danced on happily, she was glad to be enjoying herself and twirled about laughing trying to get Mace to enjoy himself as well. And seeing the small smile he has.

"But she came home today with a ring on her hand. Just glowing and telling us all they had planned. She says; Dad, the wedding's still six months away. But I need to practice my dancin'. Oh please, Daddy, please! So I will dance with Cinderella. While she is here in my arms. 'Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh I will dance with Cinderella. I don't want to miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight. And she'll be gone."

'My guppy is already married.' Kit sighs a bit to himself at that.

'Always be your guppy dad.' Ariel hugs him as the song ends.

'A wedding. I wonder if that will happen soon… Hopefully not too soon.' He holds her close as the song starts to end wishing it was just a bit longer. But as it ended Nora let go and smiled saying "That was fun Mace."

"It was." Mace smiles.

Then Nora rushes off to Echo, and Mace feels he has to hold back his tears once more before heading over to stand under a tree. Kit comes up to Mace at that.

"You doing okay?" Kit stands next to him.

"Sigh. Just feeling for the first time in a long time my friend." Mace responds.

"I'm here for you my friend." Kit pats his shoulder.

With the girls…

The girls had gotten the guys to come dance with them now.

Nora had suggested running home to you. Echo blushed at this as Ponds whistled at that.

Fives starts whistling the song. Ariel hitting his arm lightly reminding him to be nice.

Echo looked annoyed, but Nora pulled him off to dance saying "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

Echo nods at that and does as they begin to dance.

"Come on. Time to dance." Ariel pulls on Fives hands lightly.

"Alright. Alright." Fives smiles as she tugs him out to the dance floor.

Ponds comes over to the DJ booth and says "Nice work there on the last song."

"Thought the general could use it. So got a guess as to when those two will tie the knot?" Kelp nods at the birthday girl and her date.

"I don't know, they may take a bit. I heard they want to wait." Ponds shrugs.

"I give it a month, tops." Kelp smirks.

"Be careful Kelp, general Windu may not appreciate that." Ponds raises a brow.

"Forty credits, you in?" Kelps smirks.

"Oh you're on." Ponds shakes hands with him.

Nora and Echo enjoyed themselves as they dance happily to several songs, Nora not really wanting to let go. Echo was much the same, after everything he just wanted to hold her for as long as he could.

The Domino's were just the same. They didn't want to let go of each other.

Kida then called "Okay everyone time for cake!"

At that they all headed over, they sang the happy birthday song and soon Nora blew out the candles.

"Two wishes in one day. I wonder if there's anything I can do to make them come true." Echo looks at her smiling.

"Yeah is there?" Ariel looks excited.

"Something with bells maybe." Fives sips his drink, Ariel nudging him a bit.

Nora chuckles and says "Thanks guys but these are things that will happen in their own time." Nora smiles.

With that they all started to really wonder what she wished for.


	27. Chapter 27

The next day it was finally time to leave.

"No~ don't go!" Kida hugs Ariel in front of the shuttle.

"We'll be back soon gran." Ariel tries to get out of her hold.

"We promise." Fives tries to get free, squished next to Ariel.

'She's strong.' Fives reflects.

"No. Stay and give me great grand guppies." Kida shakes her head.

"Mom, they have to go." Link pats her shoulder.

"Why should I? At the rate you're going Ariel will have to come back to be queen with heirs." Kida lectures with a mother's look.

"Mom." Link looks away a bit red.

"Hey that's right, Aqua was second in line to the throne and since Ariel is her daughter, she's technically second in line now." Nora looks shocked as she puts it together.

Echo whistles at that and says "A whole kingdome with Fives in charge. Now that be scary."

'K-king? Me?!' Fives inwardly explodes.

The guys had to laugh at that.

"Oh Rex will love this." Pond smirks.

"Should we start working on our curtsies your majesty?" Kelp jokes as he does one.

"Why you…" Fives starts chasing them.

Kelp and Ponds rush into the ship to get away from they're angry brother.

"T-that's not set in stone right? There's a way out of it. Right?" Ariel can feel her heart in her throat.

"Actually this is one tradition I can't change for you guppy. If something were to happen or if Link never has children, you and Fives will have to take over and hopefully start a new line. Cause I certainly don't see either of my sons doing so." Ceil sighs.

"Dad!" both guys say flushed.

"Your father has a point, Link your work obsessed and Milo you are a flirt. And I want some more grandkids to spoil!" Kida huffs.

The two men looked deep red now.

"Well better get started then." Ceil shrugs at the Dominos.

"Granpa/ Sir!" The two call flushed.

"No. I approved of them being married but I am not ready to be a grandfather yet!" Kit panics.

'Kids. Kids.' Fives has images of different looking kids popping up in his head.

'I'm not ready for that.' Ariel fidgets at that thought.

Nora and Echo had to hold in their laughter at this. The poor two were as red as lobsters.

"Stop laughing." Ariel says bright red.

"Sorry but I have to admit it's a lot like a romance comedy. Though we should go now before they make a declaration or something." Nora looks over at the still chatting family.

"R-right." Ariel nods playing with her hair.

The couples sneak onto the ship and Mace drags Kit away.

Once back on Curascant…

They were all so glad to be home. Fives was finally given leave for his honeymoon. Sadly, before the newlyweds could do that, there had to be a change in rooming.

"You really don't have to do this. We can split the place in half." Ariel suggests.

"Ariel I insist, I'm going to move into the Jedi temple. This place is far too small for all of us. Mace even made it so that I can have Angel live with me so she can start working with the troopers." Nora grabs a box to take out to a droid that she and Echo were using to help get things into a hover car.

"I don't want to kick you out of your home." Fives looks down sadly.

"You guys aren't kicking me out, I made this decision. Pluss it benefits me. I don't have to wake up as early to get ready for training, I'll have my own place, and I'll be closer to Echo so we can have more dates. And you two get the privacy you deserve after everything you've been through." Nora points out.

"But…" Ariel looks at her worried.

"Don't worry she'll be safe, general Windu and I will make sure of that." Echo smiles reassuring at Ariel.

"And General Windu will protect her from you." Fives chuckles thinking about the library again.

"Fives!" Echo shouts blushing.

"Be nice." Ariel hits his arm lightly, Fives chuckling.

"I'll see you guys in a week. You just enjoy your honeymoon. Oh, do you want me to take Scamp with me for the week?" Nora looks at the sad boy as he was curled around Angel who also didn't want to leave.

"It might help them when they do have to say goodbye." Ariel looks at her pup a bit sad to see him go.

"Yeah it would make it easier on the two once we have to separate them." Nora nods as she goes and picks up both pups.

Both look confused at this as she brings them up to Fives and Ariel "Say bye bye to mommy and daddy." Nora coos.

"Be a good boy for Nora and Echo." Ariel holds him nuzzling his face.

"We'll see you soon top-dog." Fives scratches behind his ears.

Scamp licks both of their faces. He didn't know what was going on but loves the attention.

With that they headed off, Nora and Echo saying they're own goodbyes.

The next two weeks would be a peaceful one for them all.

Ariel and Fives enjoyed their alone time. Setting up their room and wondering what to do with the now empty one. The thought of a nursery popping into both their heads. Shaking the idea out they decide to turn it into an art studio for them. At least for now.

When Scamp came back, he pulled on their pant legs whenever they tried to leave. Eventually they just started bringing him to the temple so he can play with the Younglings and Angel.

Ariel trained with her powers. Getting better with them. But Kit seems hesitant to train her in somethings. But they'd work that out when getting to that level.

Fives enjoys not hiding his love for Ariel. Kissing her when he can and holding her hand. He also starts strengthening his woodworking skills. Padme started helping him sell a few of his things at shops. It's good pocket money and helps show the Clones have more to offer then fighting.

Nora was finally back in training and Mace was starting to teach her how to finally learn to use a saber. She still had a ways to go, but he found himself impressed to find that she was most comfortable with two small blades.

Nora had also started wearing a Jedi like outfit for training and for hopefully future missions. She wore a teal shirt with no sleeves and a hood. It was fringed with darker teal.

She had a belt around her waist that was also dark teal with a silver belt in the middle for when she would finally get a saber. She wore brown leggings and black boots that came bellow her knees. Finally, she had on fingerless black gloves that ended a bit below her shoulders.

Echo had started working more on his art. He found himself getting really good and he wanted to nurture this new ability. He also found ways to get as much date time as he could with Nora. Now that everyone knew, they never had to worry about being seen.

Kit enjoys spending time with Ariel. Training her or spending free time together, it made his heart full every time. He wouldn't give up this time with her for anything in the world. Even if it meant sharing with Fives at times.

Mace had finally told the council about his own family connection and they were all shocked. He was given the same punishment as Kit but Mace took it with no issue. He was just glad he be able to have more time with Nora as the two were starting to hang around each other more and even had gone out on their own to get to know each other better.

A walk in the park, a talk in a café, and even an occasional show here and there. What was hardest though was when they talked to her family and explained about everything.

They were shocked about it all and about her relationship with Echo. It was a lot to take in, but they were all figuring it out.

By the end of the two weeks…

An army of brothers where chasing a fuzz ball out of a room just past Mace and Kit. The two looking into the locker room. It seemed as if a blaster ray had ricochet around the room.

"Get back here! You little pain!" Some brothers call chasing after Scamp.

Scamp had a helmet on his head as he ran down the halls confused as he tries to shake off the thing. The brothers trying to catch him.

With the girls…

"You're so snuggly." A little girl hugs Angel.

"She's so good with them." Ariel smiles at the scene.

"She has a calm temper and I've been using my powers to try out obedience training styles with her. So far it's helped her understand not to get to rowdy with the kids." Nora smiles, happy with her accomplishment.

"Lady Ariel, can Scamp play too?" A boy comes up with a hover ball, a bit red.

"If he's up from his nap." Ariel looks over to the spot he had been laying in. "Where did he go?" she looks around then sees an army running after something.

"Get back here! You little manse!" They shout.

"Scamp!" Ariel calls.

Scamp turned, running toward his mother. He trips over his paw ending up falling into her arms.

"What did you do now?" Ariel takes off the helmet only to be attacked with kisses.

"Gotcha!" They call glaring at the pup.

Scamp nuzzling into his mom for protection.

"She can't save you now." Jesse looks ready to attack.

"I'll be the judge of that." Ariel huffs holding her pup close glaring at them. "What did he do?" she demanded to know.

"He ATE my boots. Scratched up my art project. Tore a hole through my shirt. Just now broke my helmet." They name things off.

"And set off a blaster that almost hit us!" They shout.

Nora comes up to Scamp to connect with him. "It seems the blast was an accident and scared hm into the helmet. He found it in an open locker and chewed on it only to be startled and when it went off, he went running."

"That might have been an accident. But the rest of it was very naughty. Naughty boy." Ariel lectures with Scamp held out in front of her to see her disappointment, Scamp's ears drooped.

"Right." The guys huff with crossed arms.

"You guys are no better. You left the locker room open, a blaster in reach, and you chased a pup around like a pack of wolves." Nora glares at them huffing.

They all look down sadly at that.

"I think all of you could use a run." Ariel places a leash on Scamp.

"ALL?!" The guys and Scamp look shocked.

"All." Ariel nods handing the leash over to Jesse.

"Good idea, or would you all like to be the ones to explain to everyone what happened?" Nora raised a brow.

"Come on Trouble, you're with us." Jesse sighs tugging on the leash a bit.

Scamp looks at Angel pleadingly as he barked. He didn't want to go alone.

Angel rolls her eyes as if saying 'I'm working and you got yourself into this.'

Scamp whimpers as he's lead out.

The girls sigh as they see them walk out.

That's when Mace and Kit came in.

"What happened?" Mace raised a brow.

"What did that pup do now?" Kit looks at them curious.

"Well you see…" Nora then began to explain what happened.

"I'm sorry. Scamp really is a good boy at heart, he just has a wild side to him." Ariel flushes at all the mischief her little boy seems to get into.

Mace and Kit looked at each other shocked and then they began to laugh. The girls looked shocked at this.

"Those poor boys. All that because of a puppy." Kit chuckles at the thought.

"To think one pup could stir up a whole army. I wonder if we could use him to get back at Skywalker for a few of his jabs." Mace smirks.

"Now that would be something." Kit smirks.

"They're all just kids in armor, aren't they?" Ariel sighs.

"Sigh, it's true all men are children." Nora groans.

"We're sorry Nora. It's just not something we see every day and Skywalker can be a bit…" Mace wasn't sure how to put it.

"A pain." Kit answers honesty.

The girls had to laugh at that, it was true. Anakin could get under they're skin at times as well.

Suddenly an alarm went off on they're comes. Speaking of Skywalker.

"Master Windu and Fisto. We have a mission. You too padawans." Anakin called seriously.

They all looked worried at this and headed to the meeting room, they met up with Echo, Fives, Ponds, and Rex who were all waiting for orders as well.

"What's going on?" Nora asks worried.

"What happened?" Ariel is the same.

"The separatist have invaded the planet Malastare. The people there, the Dugs, mine a special fuel that is crucial to the Republic to help us with the war effort. If the Separatist win, we'll be dead in space in a matter of months. And the Dugs have asked us to keep the Separatists from enslaving they're home world. They say if we do, they will join the Republic." Anakin explains.

"Then we must stop them before they can take over Malastare and hopefully have the Dugs join us." Mace thinks on this.

Kit then said "I'll get the ships ready immediately." Kit nods as he heads off.

As he left Nora couldn't help but frown at all this.

"What's wrong?" Ariel looks over at her.

"I understand we can't let the Separatists take control of the planet or enslave these people, but is continuing a war the best way to do this? What about negotiation efforts?" Nora looks over curious.

Anakin then said "It's been forbidden for us to talk to the Separatist people. There's also another matter that keeps us from trying negotiations like usual."

Windu glares as he says "Count Dooku is the current leader of the Separatists."

"He's what?" The girls say shocked.

They nod at them and then Windu says "He and his so called master started this split on genanoses and soon a war broke out. We didn't see it coming and several Jedi died in the process." He sighs at this.

"That's foul!" Ariel gasps at this.

"Why would anyone fallow that monster?" Nora looks down in disgust.

"Power, selfishness, greed, while we have this in our own government the separatist take it to a new level aligning themselves with the Sith and promising them all these luxuries and more despicable actions and offers. Slavery being one of them." Mace frowns.

At this the girls could sense a fierce anger off of Anakin.

'Was Anakin…?' Ariel feels his pain and anger.

'Was he a slave? I don't know why anyone would…' Nora sighed, war destroy so many but what were they to do if the ones they fought would not listen. 'I wish there was another way.'

They soon headed out, they would be needed to help stop the army, but before they left a fish looking women scientist came with them.

"My name is Dr. Boll. The Chancellor has sent me to help in this matter. I have something that might be able to help us destroy the Separatist droid army." She explains.

"Thank you but we should be able to stop them with our men." Anakin smirks.

"You don't understand master Jedi." Dr. Boll begins to work on her tablet and then shows them the hologram of droid army, they all gasped.

"It's massive, how did they get so many there?" Nora looks shocked.

"I have no idea. But this is ridiculous." Ariel looks at it all with wide eyes.

Echo had never seen so many droids in his life and it seemed like they just kept coming. 'How, how are we going to stop that?' Echo pales slightly.

'I've never seen that many before.' Fives is the same, wishing Hevy or Cutup was there to make some joke about it all.

"We see your point doctor. Your weapon, is it with you." Mace tries to stay calm.

"It is on its way, but it will take time for it to reach the planet as it is very delicate." Dr. Boll explains.

"Delicate how?" Nora raises a brow worried about that.

"Yeah what does it do?" Ariel looks a bit worried.

Before Boll could answer though…

Kit rushed out and said "The droids have started attacking, we must leave!"

At that they all rushed up the ship, the troops already loaded up on the ship and ready to go.

They arrive in enough time to help the fighters with the droids.

Ariel lighting her saber ready for a fight. She rushes in leading the guys as she takes down a few droids. Do to the planets low gravity, and her love of swimming, she was able to push of the ground and flip as she takes out a number of droids.

"Wow. Anyone know she could do that? Nope." A few men call impressed.

"She's taken boys." Kelp calls to the shinies, as they run in blasters ready.

Nora still didn't have her sabers, but she could use her powers well enough. She was getting better at flying on command, not just on instinct. She began to swoop around, and force shove several droids away. The men were just as surprised to see Windu using the same ability. Just not as intense. He was still trying to get back into his old powers.

"How do they. Sir when did they….? How can they both do that?" Some say in shock.

Ponds replied with "She's the generals great granddaughter."

Manny troopers felt shock at that but were pulled out of it by the battle.

As the first wave backs off to regroup, they take the time to regroup themselves.

"Ma'ams what are you doing?" A trooper calls seeing them moving the dead.

"They… shouldn't… be left here." Ariel huffs moving a man, too tired to use her powers at the moment.

"We should at least burry them." Nora looks on sadly.

The men had heard they were different but didn't expect this. Anakin helps them, able to move more.

"The ground is too hard for digging, but we can take these with us." Anakin takes off their dog tags.

"Sir I didn't know you did this." Rex looks at him surprised.

"I do when I can." Anakin places them in his backpack.

"This weapon better get here soon. I don't know how much more they can all take." Kit looks out at the men and Ariel treating who she could.

"It seems it's arrived." Windu points up at the ship arriving.

The head Jedi head back to see what is happening next. Meanwhile the girls stay with the men to help where they can.

"This should help." Ariel finishes wrapping a trooper's head.

"Thank you ma'am." He nods.

"Ariel is fine Fidget." Ariel smiles at the almost red-haired man with two strips only.

"Y-you know my name?" Fidget looks at her with wide eyes.

"Of course. I know most of the men's names already." Ariel smiles getting up. "Now rest while you can. I'm going to look over the others Cap." She pats his shoulder heading off.

'She knows my rank too.' Fidget touches the wrappings smiling a bit at that.

Nora felt off about all the dead 'This is just horrible.' She had to find a way to get her mind off of it. She decided to keep busy by seeing if there were any friendly creature around to help.

Nora concentrated hard, trying to find anything out there. 'Nothing, they've all scattered…..' Then she felt something. 'What is that?' Something, something was out there, something ancient.

Before she could go to deeply into it, she heard someone crying. She looked up to see two clone brothers holding each other, one crying as the other stayed stone faced. Both where shinnies.

Nora came up and said "What happened."

The shaved haired one looked at her shocked and said "It's nothing ma'am he's okay."

Nora sensed the fear and said "I'm not going to get him in trouble. He should have the right to mourn." She frowns over at the one that was growing his hair out.

"How…" the longer haired one said shocked.

Nora held his shoulder and said "Why else would you be crying."

The buzz cut one said "We just lost another batchmate mam. We're all that's left."

Nora frowns sadly at this, 'Just like Fives and Echo.' She sat down with them and asked.

"What was his name. Maybe I have his tag." She shows them the dog tags, she could at least let them have it.

The both looked shocked at this, they were never allowed to keep the dog tags but….

"Chirper mam." The longer haired ones said.

Nora looked over the tags and smiled saying "Found him, and you can call me Nora." As she handed it over.

"Thank you ma…I mean Nora." Buzz cut said taking it.

"Can I know your names?" Nora smiles.

"I'm Tup and he's Dogma." The one with the growing hair wipes his tears.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm sorry for your lost, Echo and Fives know how it's like to be the last of they're batch. You can talk to them or Ariel and me." With that she walks off to go rest, the two younger men looking shocked to of been talked to a jedi like that.

"Hey." Fives taps Ariel's shoulder. "I brought you some water." He hands her a water bottle.

"Thanks." Ariel takes it finally sitting down.

"You seem out of it. Why not rest? I'll wake you up if something happens." Fives sits next to her.

"Maybe I'll close them… for a…" Ariel lays her head on his shoulder drifting off.

'Sleep well Ariel.' Fives smiles softly at her.

As she slept, she saw that endless water again. Only she heard something this time. A new song surrounded her. A low and sad song.

'Who's there?' Ariel calls out.

The song continued, and she felt someone or thing swimming around her. As she turns to where she felt the presence, she saw a large beast with glowing green eyes.

"Ah!" Ariel shouts waking up in a sweat.

"Ariel? You okay?" Fives holds her close to calm her.

"T-the water… there was a…" Ariel huffs leaning into his armor wanting to be closer to him.

"Shh, it was a dream. Just a dream." Fives strokes her hair as he holds her close with his other arm.

Ariel snuggles as close as she can. Taking in his comfort. Maybe the battle had taken more out of her than she thought.

Nora was sitting on a rock, trying to rest a bit before battle. But it was hard with how on edge she felt.

"Nora are you okay." Echo comes up to sit next to her.

"It's just….hard that's all. I had to be the one to give two batchmates they're last brothers dogtag." Nora looks on sadly.

"Oh Nora…" Echo holds her close at that.

"I told them they could talk to you guys, since you two know how it feels. Is that okay?" Nora looks up at him.

"Of course. Fives and I wouldn't want anyone suffering like we did. What are their names." Echo nods.

Nora told him what happened and Echo promised to help them out if they asked and that he tell Fives.

Nora pecked his lips at that, wondering how she ended up with such a sweat guy.

Then she felt something. "Echo do you sense that."

"No what is it?" Echo looks worried at her.

"I don't know. I felt it before. It was strange." Nora tried to concentrate on it, the feeling was returning and now she could see something, green eyes.

'What are you?' She tried to reach out but then….

"They're coming!" Someone shouted.

At that everyone scrambled into position, Nora, Echo, Ariel, and Fives all met behind some boulders for some cover fire.

"This is too much." Fives grumbles getting his blaster ready.

"I just hope this so called weapon works." Echo says worriedly.

"I won't be able to get to anyone from here." Ariel sees how spread out they are.

Suddenly Nora sensed something "Something's not right."

"What is it?" Ariel looks at her worried.

Before Nora could say they hear blaster fire start and they headed back into battle. They did what they could, taking out as many droids as they could as they waited for the weapon to drop.

That's when it happened. Suddenly there was a crash on the ground in the middle, dust flying over all of them.

"Get out of there!" Ariel shouts helping two men up; Dogma and Tup.

"Grab the wounded and get to shelter!" Nora shouted.

The men did as told, running as fast as they could. Nora helped to pick up some straggles on to the small ships so they could be carried back.

Then a large electric wave went through the land. The droids all dropped at this, but the troopers all were affected as well.

"Agh!" Echo shouts holding his bucket.

"A~h!" Fives throws his helmet.

"Our transmitters are busted." Echo groans.

"My ears." Fives places his hands over them.

"Are you okay?" Ariel looks at Nora worried.

When the shock hit Nora felt off, like something had hit her. "Argh!" and she fell to the ground as well. "What was that?" She shook her head feeling her powers dampen for the moment. Then she saw it again 'Green eyes, where are you, what are you?' Her eyes were teal at this, something…. something was around here, and it was mad.

Suddenly something else happened, something they didn't expect. The earth, it began to crack. Rex called for everyone to hustle. Everyone running for their lives as the sink whole started opening up.

"Nora! Run!" Ariel shouts to her.

"Nora can you hear me? Nora." Echo tries to call but can't reach her and can't see her.

"Nora!" Fives shouts to her.

"Nora! Nora move!" Ariel shouts with a crack in her voice.

Nora shook her head at this, finally realizing what was happening. The teal shook from her eyes as she saw the earth was starting to fall. She got up and started to run towards them.

"Nora!" They call as they try to go after her, but Kelp, Ponds, and Rex held them down.

"Nora!" Ariel shouts wanting to go after her.

"Ariel no!" Fives pulls her into his arms. "You wouldn't make it." He whispers holding her close.

"We have to get her!" Echo struggles the hardest.

"She's too far off." Ponds says.

"If you go over there you might not come back." Kelp replies.

"There's nothing we can do now but wait." Rex say regretfully.

At that they all looked over worried, hoping Nora would get to them.

She ran, she used what bit of her power she had left to hop from stone to stone. "Come on, come on, work." She tried to activate her powers, but nothing happened, why?

'Was it the bomb?' Nora felt dread at that.

As she was jumping from plate to plate though something happened, the one she landed on broke apart and she slipped. She looked over at her stricken friends and love, her eyes widened at this as she fell into the sink hole.

"NO!" Echo shouted in pain and fear as he saw her fall.

"NORA!" The Domino's shout.

They weren't the only ones to notice this…

Up on the terrace of the Dug's castle the other Jedi saw this, and Mace felt it.

"No… no!" He shouted as he jumped down from the castle.

"Mace wait!" Kit called but he didn't listen as he called some of his men "I want a ship down there now!" his men jumped at that and got things together. The problem would be that the so called weapon would not let them get any ships operable for at least three hours.

Mace ran to the edge of the sink hole and looked down to see only darkness, he looked around in a panic trying to sense her, but something was blocking it. "Come on, come on, where are you?" At feeling nothing, he fell to his knees and said "No." He closed his eyes and for the first time, Mace let himself cry in front of his men.

Echo grabbed his crystal trying to sense her "Come on, come on. Nora, Nora?" Echo begged as well trying to get something anything…

"I… I can't feel her." Ariel starts to tear up.

"Hey don't give up yet." Fives holds her hand, massaging it lightly.

Echo panted in a panic, afraid he'd find nothing, and then a small glow. "She's alive!" he calls.

"Oh thank goodness." Ariel's legs give way.

"Take it easy." Fives catches her, placing her on a rock to get her strength back.

At hearing this Windu looked over shocked 'She's alive, but for how long.'

Unknown to anyone that down below, Nora was indeed alive, and safe. Well as safe as anyone could be as she was stared down by the large green eyes of an unknown figure that encircled her in a protective manner.

With the others…

"We have to get down there." Ariel heads over to the edge but then stops.

'That feeling.' Ariel senses something familiar down there.

"Ariel?" Fives pats her shoulder.

"Somethings down there." Ariel says in an almost whisper.

"What is it?" Echo pales, worried for what might happen to Nora.

"I don't know. I just…I feel something." Ariel stares as if trying to find it.

"Why don't you stay here? We'll go down." Fives ankers down a repel system.

"What? No. I can't let you go by yourself." Ariel turns taking his arm.

"It'll be fine. You stay up here." Fives pecks her lips before strapping on the repel belt.

"Be safe, all of you." Ariel looks at the three sadly.

"We will, and with Nora." Echo nods determinedly.

"Be back soon." Fives winks before heading down.

"I'll keep them safe." Windu assures, heading down.

The three headed down, so far it seemed a mess, fallen debris and dust everywhere.

"Where is she?" Fives looks around the dust cloud.

"I can feel her, but it feels so weak." Echo feels his stomach churn.

"Is she… hurt?" Fives looks worried for her.

Windu then said "No, it's not that. Something is blocking our connections down here."

The two looked at each other shocked. What could be strong enough to do that? As they finally land on the ground the dust settles and they begin to move about.

"Which way?" Fives is unable to see five inches past his face.

Echo looks around a bit trying to find her and says "This way." Echo points, somewhat uncertain as they head off. 'Please be okay Nora, please.'

Windu was nervous himself, what would they find down there? 'Why couldn't you just use your powers to escape, was it the bomb, or something else.'

As they walked about, they all came to a large looking structure of land with strange marking.

"What is this?" Fives looks at the odd-looking rubble.

"I don't know, perhaps some ancient temple." Windu raises a brow.

Echo stepped forward and said "Nora, she's that way." Echo says with certainty.

"Tread lightly, that same thing I sensed before. It's here, somewhere." Mace warns.

The two nod as they walked on, preparing for whatever was to come. As they came closer and started climbing they heard the sound of something, a sort of buzzing sound. Then they noticed something between the cracks of the rocks, a teal glow.

"Nora!" Echo shouts as he jumps in.

"Is she okay?" Fives rushes with them.

Mace fallows, worry in his eyes.

Meanwhile…

Nora was curled up on the ground and thought 'What happened?' Suddenly images of her falling came. 'How am I still alive?' Suddenly an image of a large hand grabbing her and then green eyes appeared.

'You caught me. Why, who are you, what are you?' Nora stirs in her half-awake state, her eyes opening slightly with a bit of teal.

Suddenly she felt a rumble in her mind as images came to her, no, memories.

'Zillo, you're hurt, your home was disturbed. Why did you save me?' Nora feels her strength coming back as she starts glowing again.

Before more could be said "Nora!"

"Echo…" Nora says lowly as she sees him come down and then hold her.

"Nora I was so worried." Echo kisses the top of her face several times and holds her close.

"You had us all worried." Fives sighs with relief.

"Nora are you okay? Why didn't you use your powers to escape the sink hole?" Mace asked worried.

"Zillo…" Nora said but then she blacked out.

"Zillo?" Echo said confused.

"What does that mean?" Fives looks confused.

Before Mace could reply they heard a loud roar in front of them. That's when they finally saw what was around them.

"Move!" Mace shouts as he helps shove them out of the way of the beast's attack and then calls for an air lift.

"Skywalker get us out of here!" Windu called.

"On my way master!" Anakin shouts getting in his jet.

As they ran Nora was fidgeting 'No, don't run, please don't, he's just scared! Zillo stop!'

At that the creature did as told and stopped chasing them. The three where confused by this but didn't think on it much as they headed out for their escape, they started climbing.

As they climbed out though Anakin came in and began to fire at the creature.

Soon chaos starts. All of them shooting at the beast that seems unharmed by anything they did. Even sabers had no effect.

Ariel covers her ears hearing the beast cry out. It was as if its pain was her own. His hurt and loss flowing through her.

'Stop. Please stop.' Ariel thinks covering her ears.

"Ma'am!" Two call moving her from the blast zone.

"Ma'am are you okay?" Dogma looks at her holding her ears. "What do we do?" he looks over at his brother.

"Umm… Helmet! They can cancel noise." Tup takes his off hitting a few buttons on it. "Excuses me ma'am." He moves her hands placing it on.

Ariel passes out at that. Tup catching her. Dogma checks her vitals.

"She's okay." Dogma sighs with relief.

"Let's get her to the ship." Tup picks her up.

Hours later Fives rushes to check on her while the others try to keep the beast at bay.

"She okay?" Fives looks over at Kix.

"She'll be just fine. She just had a shock of some kind and before you ask, I don't know yet." Kix explains. "The two that brought her in said she was holding her ears and seemed out of it. But I couldn't find-"

"Two? What two?" Fives cuts him off looking curious.

"Those two." Kix motions to Dogma and Tup passed out back to back on a light couch just outside.

"She's okay?" Fives looks a bit worried.

"Yes." Kix nods. "I'll let you know when she wakes up."

Fives nods and heads out to the brothers.

"Hey, you'll be sore if you stay like that." Fives whispers gently shaking their shoulders.

"Sir!" The two jump up saluting.

"That's not needed." Fives shakes his head a bit. "I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of my wife." He smiles at them softly.

"Wife?" Dogma blinks trying to connect that word to something.

"Here?" Tup motions to the medbay.

"Yes." Fives nods. "I'm Fives. Fives Domino, Commander Ariel's husband. Who are you two?" he motions to himself.

"I'm Tup and this is Dogma." Tup motions to each of them.

'Tup and Dogma?' Fives recalls the names.

"Let's go get some food. Shall we?" Fives motions for them to follow.

"Sir." They nod, a bit thrilled to be eating with a marked trooper.

Meanwhile….

Nora had been taken to a separate room in the medbay, because since the beast started attacking she had started swiping at people and yelling.

"Nora please calm down." Echo looks on worried as some medical clones have to strap her down.

"Her heart rate is spiking. She's overstressed. We have to knock her out." The medics say as they try to get a needle in her, but she uses her powers to throw it against a wall.

"Nora you have to stop, what's the matter?" Mace comes up helping to dampen her powers so they can help calm her.

"Pain! Home! Help!" Nora shouts till she's struck with the needle.

"Sir what just happened." Echo looks worried at Windu.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out." Windu came over to try and read her mind but he was pushed away.

"I thought she was out." A medic says as he looks at her chart.

"It seems not completely." Mace shakes his head and gets up.

"Sir, what do we do." Echo looks on worriedly.

Mace frowns but then the beast roars once more.

At this Nora glowed and suddenly the straps where broken as she lifted herself up and flew out.

"Nora!" Echo shouts as he and Mace run after her.

In the mess hall…

"So that's what happened." Tup looks sadly into his drink.

"I'm so sorry sir." Dogma stares at his almost gone food.

"Hey I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad." Fives looks at them a bit sadly. "I told you it so you could understand what happened and that we know how you feel."

"Sir." They nod still sad.

"How about after food we play hover ball? I can grab Echo and we can show you a few moves." Fives grins with pleading eyes.

"That would be fun, sir." They perk up then fall back a bit.

Fives wanted to say something but then saw something going by. They all looked to find Nora flying off and Echo and Mace running after her. With that they raced off as well.

At the other medbay…

'My head.' Ariel touches it feeling a bit dizzy.

Nora flew by and then Ariel saw the others racing after her.

"Nora!" Ariel jumps out of bed.

Nora then flew out into the battle dodging the blasts and even destroying some of the weapons.

"What in the…" Fives couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"She's, defending the creature." Mace looks on shocked.

"What, but why?" Echo looks on shocked.

"Cause their connected." Ariel calls coming out.

They looked over at her confused.

"You see…" Ariel then explained about the creature calling out and Nora's eyes changing color.

"How is this possible? Sir has this ever happened?" Echo looks shocked.

Windu begins to think and says "Sometimes those with animal connections can create such strong bonds with the creature that it can happen, but never to this extent."

"But why is it so strong then?" Fives looks confused.

"Because, I believe that creature is force sensitive. That's why we couldn't sense her and that's why she couldn't use her powers after the bomb. She felt the creature's pain and in doing so she could not activate them properly." Windu explains.

"Will it be hurtful to her?" Ariel looks worried.

"I don't know." Windu looks on out worried.

Nora finally reached the beast and then landed on its head. At that the creature roared and seemed to be complaining. Nora whispered, "I know." And then created a shield around them both.

They all gasped at this. How had Nora created such a shield?

"Sir how long can she keep that up?" Echo gulps.

"Not long. I have to get them all to stop firing!" Windu says as he heads off to tell the others.

"Is the commander going to be okay?" Tup looks on worried.

"Hopefully." Fives sighs.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice you both. I'm Echo." Echo shakes hands with them.

They shake hands and introduce themselves.

"Are you commander Harper's husband?" Tup asks.

"What?" Echo flushes.

"Yeah are you?" Fives chuckles.

"Fives." Ariel hits his arm a bit. "They're not yet." She shakes her head a bit.

"So you're seeing each other. Do you know why she's protecting the enemy?" Dogma raises a brow.

"Because technically it's not." Echo frowns.

"I don't understand sir." Dogma's eyes widened.

"We invaded its home, disturbed its way of life, and attacked it. I think Nora understands this. That's why she's protecting it." Echo looks down sadly.

"You okay?" Fives looks at him a bit worried.

"I just… we all just got back to things being normal and then this. I can't help but worry on what will happen if, if they don't stop." Echo looks out there with fear.

As the shield went up the creature laid down, as if becoming passive. While the troopers and the Dugs kept firing.

"There has to be away to help." Ariel ponders.

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean you won't stop firing!?" Mace looked on with a look that could kill.

The troopers had obediently stopped and retreated, but the Dugs…

"This creature will be the end of us, we must destroy it." The dug leader growls.

"Why you…" Kit pats his shoulder reminding him why they were there with a head shake.

"What he means to say is, there has to be another way to handle this." Anakin suggests.

"No! That beast is a danger to us Dugs! Its kind nearly killed us generations ago." The leader snarls.

"So if we move it off the planet then all will be well?" Kit suggests.

"IF you can naturalize it without killing it then we'll even give you more gas." The leader huffs.

"I'll take that bet." Kit and Mace glare at the man a bit.

"So do I." Anakin scuffs a bit, never liking Dugs for most of them being slavers.

With the others…

"We have to do something." Dogma looks at the wavering force field.

"But what? She's getting so week." Echo grabbed his necklace feeling the wavering strength form Nora.

"What if we…" Fives suggests something.

The guys talking back and forth. Meanwhile Ariel had a song in her head. She could hear it clear as she plays with the dirt.

While humming she looks over to find the beast eyeing her. That gave her an idea.

"Guys your helmets, their sound can be amplified right?" Ariel looks at their coms and spot Nora's still on her.

"Yes?" They nod.

"Set them too…" Ariel explains the settings.

Ariel then started to sing the tune she heard in her dream into her com attached to the helmets to make sure the beast could hear it.

The beast soon started to fall asleep. Falling to the ground. The Dugs, as promised dropped their weapons.

Mace ran out at that to retrieve Nora, this time being careful not to disturb the creature. Then the troopers began to hold it down in place so if it got up it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Is that necessary?" Ariel looks at the poor thing worried.

"We don't know if the creature will be hostile and with its large size it could still cause plenty of damage to us without meaning to." Kit explains, understanding they didn't like this.

Anakin was talking to the chancellor about the creature and about relocating it and such.

Meanwhile…

When Windu came back they all rushed up to check on Nora.

"Nora." Ariel looks at her worried.

"Nora, please, please let me hold her." Echo begged as he ran up.

"You can hold her after she's been looked over." Mace looks sternly as he rushed to the medical bay.

Echo looks on sadly at this but understands.

"You okay?" Fives pats his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I'm... I'm just worried." Echo replies.

"Come on, we should go do something." Fives motions for them to go.

"Sir you suggested a hover ball game, would that help?" Tup asks, trying to be friendly.

"That sounds good, what do you say?" Fives looks at his brother softly.

Echo didn't look like he wanted to join and was going to refuse but…

"Yes, go and relax." Ariel motions for them to go.

"But Ariel I have to be with Nora." Echo looks on worried.

"You can't do anything until she wakes up." Ariel shakes her head.

"Come on, time to lose in a hover ball game." Fives grabs his brother to drag him off.

Echo still looked over to where the medical bay was, worried for his love.

"Have fun." Ariel waves heading to the medbay.

In the medical bay…

Nora was still out cold. But inside her mind, she could still sense it, sense it all. Memories, feelings. It was as if they became part of her. Mace looked down worried as the medics looked over her.

"How is she?" Ariel joins Mace.

"She is calm, but I can still sense something off of her." Mace looks on sadly.

"Like what?" Ariel looks at him confused.

"She calls it Zillo. It seems they have shared memories and emotions. I am worried about how this could affect her." Windu looked down sadly.

"Hey, she's strong. She'll make it out of this just fine." Ariel pats his shoulder with a small smile.

Windu smiles at her and nodded his thanks, grabbing Nora's hand, hoping to support her. 'Please wake up soon. It's all over now and lots of people here are worried about you.'

With the guys…

Fives, Tup, and Dogma were doing well in the game. As for Echo…

"Heads up sir." Dogma calls but Echo was so zonked out the ball accidently hit him in the face.

"Ow." Echo rubbed his head as he sat on the floor.

Dogma looked pale a he said "Sir I am so sorry I…"

"It's not your fault Dogma. I'm just not that into it today." Echo gets up to sit on the bench.

"You two practice. I'll talk with him." Fives throws the ball to them and heads over to his brother.

The two nod and start a one on one game. Fives decides to sit down next to his batchmate.

"Alright, talk to me." Fives pats his shoulder worried.

"It's just, I think today is the day I've been the most afraid in my life, even more then Rishi." Echo covers his face at that.

"Why? What's different?" Fives looks worried.

"I think it was because I saw it. The look on her face, her desperation to live, the realization she was falling. And through it all I felt so weak, unable to do a thing." Echo hits the bench at that.

"Echo…" Fives looks at him with shaking eyes feeling the same at times.

"Tell me, what good am I if I can't protect her. I can come to help save her, but I can't stop the bad stuff from happening no matter what! I'm just so frustrated!" Echo growls as he stands up.

"Hey take a breath. We can't control everything that happens." Fives tries to help him calm down.

"I just, I wish, I wish I could at least know that we had no regrets if anything did happen." Echo sits back down holding his head.

"Do you have regrets?" Fives looks at him worried.

"Just one, I know we said we wanted to wait but with all that happens, all that goes on. Should we really wait?" Echo looks at his brother broken hearted.

"Really? You want to marry her so soon?" Fives looks shocked and happy.

"I don't know. I don't want her to think that I'm only doing this for that reason but, it sure gave me a wake-up call." Echo sighs looking down with tears in his eyes.

"Whatever you choose, I'm here for you." Fives pats his brother's shoulder.

Outside…

The Dugs may have promised to not hurt the Zillo beast, but that didn't mean they'd actually keep it.

Several of the hand footed people came running up to the beast and smirked as they brought up sickingly yellow prods. Then they stabbed at it.

In the medbay…

"Ah!" Nora yells as she woke.

"Nora! Nora what's going on?" Ariel looks at her worried.

"They're killing it!" Nora curls into herself.

"What?" Mace yells as he rushed off to find out what happened.

"Nora stay with me. Stay here." Ariel holds her friend's hand trying to keep her grounded.

Nora was holding her head and growling when she opened her eyes, they were teal, and she was looking through the Zillo beast's eyes. 'Those monsters!'

At that she used her powers to force push them away and destroy they're weapons. At that the Zillo beast seemed to calm, but with ragged breath.

"You okay?" Ariel looks at her friend worried.

Nora's normal eyes came back and she was gasping as she said "I don't feel so good. Ow."

She held her side as she pulled up part of her shirt and then both they're eyes looked on wide. For on her side was a burn mark.

"How did…?" Ariel looks at it wide eyed.

"I..I don't know." Nora pales in shock and worry.

"Let's get some ice for that then talk." Ariel goes to get her an ice pack.

After takeoff…

"Can we come in?" Fives knocks on the door.

"Hi you." Ariel pecks his lips.

"How are you feeling." Echo comes in to hold Nora.

"Still weak and the connections make it hard to relax." Nora sighs as Echo snuggles her. He wished he could take this all away.

"I have the holo room for a while. I was thinking picnic on a beach during sunset." Fives smiles with a flirty look.

"That sounds amazing." Ariel pecks his lips. "But I have to check on Zillo to make sure he's okay. And with how big he is…" she looks at him a bit sadly.

"Fine." Fives sighs. "But once on Curascant you're mine for a day." He kisses her lightly.

"Why are we going to Curascant. I thought we were releasing him into the wild." Nora looks on confused.

"We were ordered to bring the Zillo back there by the Chancellor himself." Echo sighs not all that happy with the idea either.

"What? Why?" Ariel looks confused.

"The Chancellor wants the tough guy looked over before sending him off to the wild. Blood samples, x-ray, maybe a scale or two taken. If they can remove it that is." Fives explains.

"What, we can't do that. He's a wild animal not a science experiment." Nora glares.

"I don't like the idea of it either." Ariel huffs.

"Hey, we know what it's like to be treated like things too. But his scales, if duplicated, could save a lot of men as armor. And surviving all these years… there's a lot we could learn from him." Fives tries to calm them down.

"Someone should be there to make sure he's getting fair treatment." Nora looks on worried.

"I'll do that." Ariel volunteers.

"Ariel…" Fives shakes his head a bit.

"Fives, I have a connection with him same as Nora. Nora's is stronger, but I can at least keep him calm." Ariel explains.

"How did I end up with someone with such a large heart?" Fives smiles at her softly stroking her face with his thumb.

"Just lucky I guess." Ariel pecks his lips. "Come with me to check on him?"

"I don't know…" Fives looks unsure.

"It might help him to see you're not here to hurt him." Ariel looks a bit pleadingly.

"Okay." Fives gives in.

"I'm coming too." Nora tries to get up.

"Nora your still weak, you should rest." Echo tries to get her to lay back down.

"No I have to go." Nora begs.

"No, you should be resting." Ariel shakes her head a bit.

"Ariel you saw what happened when it was hurt. What if that happens again?" Nora looks worried.

"Wait what?" Fives looks at Ariel shocked and confused.

"What happened?" Echo looks worried.

Nora looks down sadly and shows them the burn mark as she explains "When the Dugs tried to kill the Zillo I was affected as well."

"What?" Fives eyes widen.

"How is this possible? How can your bond be this strong?" Echo looks mortified.

That's when Mace came in "We're still trying to figure that out. And Nora you should stay in bed. Perhaps keeping away from the creature would be best"

"Staying away doesn't exactly do anything." Nora glares.

"No but perhaps I can start finding a way to disconnect you two." Mace replies.

"Can you really do that?" Ariel looks a bit relieved at that.

"I could try." Mace nods.

"I want to check on Zillo first." Nora says determinedly.

Mace was going to argue but Echo said "Sir she's not going to back down. Might as well let her, it might help her feel calm that nothing is happening to it."

Mace sighs at that and nods. With that they head off, Nora was put in a wheelchair as to not strain herself. They soon went to the hanger where the creature was being held.

Nora looked on sick at this. It was tied down and it looked miserable. She rushed up from the others "Nora wait…" Echo tried but Ariel held him back.

"Let her do this." Ariel whispers trying to keep him relaxed.

Nora came up to put her hand to his nose and said "I'm sorry. I didn't know they'd do this." She looks sadly at him.

The creatures' eyes open and it whines as it tries to nuzzle back gently.

'So he IS gentle.' Fives ponders seeing this.

"I'm going to give you a checkup okay?" Ariel looks at Zillo sadly as she checks the burn first, treating it with some ice.

"Is Zillo okay?" Nora asks Ariel as she looks over him.

"Yes." Ariel nods. "A few injuries and he's scared."

Nora is saddened by this, of course he was scared. At that she closed her eyes and connected with him. 'Zillo, I'm sorry I never wanted this to happen.'

'I know.' Nora's eyes popped at that, did it just talk. She then frowned and thought 'Zillo, we are going to our home, they want to look at you maybe take some scales.'

'Why?' Zillo whines.

Nora frowns 'War. They want to help protect their men with your scales. I don't approve of it. But I have no say.' Nora feels tears.

Suddenly Zillo closed his eyes and said 'On the top of my head. A scale will fall.'

Nora looks on shocked at this but says 'Thank you.' She then looks at the others "On top of his head, a scale is going to fall."

"I'll go and get it." Mace nods as he comes up.

Zillo growled but Nora told him he was safe. At that Mace retrieved the scale, it was a good chunk and it would definably help in the lab.

"Well that's one thing they can scratch off the list." Mace sighs.

Nora smiles and says 'They still want to look at you. But my friend Ariel, she'll help make sure you get fair treatment.'

'Meet her?' Zillo asks.

Nora nods and says "He wants to meet you Ariel."

"Um okay." Ariel steps forward a bit nervous.

Nora puts her friend's hand on the creature and soon the creature had her scent and found her to be safe.

"He trusts you now." Nora smiles.

"Hi there, I swear I'll do everything I can to protect you." Ariel smiles softly patting his nose lightly.

Anakin then came in and said "We'll be landing soon."

'Stay?' Zillo ask.

'I have to go. To see why your pain becomes mine and how to stop it.' Nora says sadly.

'Sorry, so tiny, did not know how strong we attach.' Zillo whines.

'It's okay, we'll figure it out.' Nora smiles as she's takes her hand off.

At that Echo came ups to take her and Zillo is moved.

Mace came up and asked "What did you find out?"

"It turned out that he accidently bonded with us. He didn't realize my smaller size would affect the bond, and somehow it connected us in a much stronger way then he anticipated." Nora sighs.

"You think the same thing happened with me? Only on a smaller scale." Ariel looks surprised.

"I think so. Please keep an eye on him. He's scared." Nora begs.

"We should get going." Fives whispers taking Ariel's hand.

"I'm going to stay with him." Ariel shakes her head. "I don't want him to be moved without a friend."

"Alright." Fives pecks her lips heading out.

As the two head off Mace took Nora to the temple medbay to be looked over, Echo not far behind hoping to help her in some way.


	28. Chapter 28

With the Zillo…

Many troopers had blasters in hand as he's moved to the locker. Ariel staying near the trolley keeping a hand on him humming. The beast keeping an eye on her.

Then inside the ship locker he's placed in a laser pin. Ariel wasn't happy about that.

"You can't do this. It's so small, he's scared." Ariel glares at Boll.

"I'm sorry but…" Dr. Boll looks between her and the beast.

"This is needed for protection." The Chancellor walks in. "We have to be careful for the people's safety."

'This man is ice.' Ariel feels something cold off of him.

"Zillo won't hurt anyone. Not with someone here for him." Ariel stares down the man.

"I'm sorry but I have to think of the people on this planet." The Chancellor speaks calmly.

"If that's truly how you feel then why bring him here?" Ariel stares at him sharply.

The Chancellor stares at her. The two having a silent battle for a few minutes.

"Undo the shield." The Chancellor, not looking away from Ariel, orders.

"Sir?" Some troopers call.

"Tests will start tomorrow, but for now the beast-" The Chancellor starts.

"Zillo." Ariel corrects cutting him off.

"For now Zillo, should be allowed to rest." The Chancellor turns to leave with his guards.

Dr. Boll wastes no time letting him loose. Looking at him with remorse. It was clear she was JUST as unhappy about this as them.

"Dr. Boll give me your hand." Ariel looks at her softly.

Dr. Boll does so, a bit hesitant. Ariel places her hand on Zillo's snout. He leans in nuzzling it a bit.

"I'll stay with him. Feed him." Dr. Boll pats his nose lightly.

"Thanks." Ariel nods to her. "I'll see you tomorrow." She kisses his snout lightly before heading out.

At home…

Padme had a dinner plan with all of them. Wanting to catch up. Dinner starts out nice. But it's clear something happened they're not talking about.

Ariel plays with her food as she hums, not realizing it.

"That's a pretty new song." Padme smiles softly at her.

"What?" Ariel looks up coming out of her haze.

"The song you were humming. It's pretty but sad. Did you make it up?" Padme sips her drink.

"No. A… a new friend taught me it." Ariel looks down sadly.

"What's it about?" Padme looks curious.

"I think it's about his lost family." Ariel looks into her cup with a far-off look.

'Maybe that's why he reached out. He knew I'd understand.' Ariel ponders.

Nora was silent through the meal. She just couldn't seem to eat, she felt, lonely. 'But I'm around everyone.' Nora just stirs her soup with no appetite.

"Nora are you okay?" Padme asks worried.

"I don't feel so good." Nora leaves the spoon and says "I think I'm going to go back home."

"Want to lay down at my place?" Ariel looks at her worried.

"Anakin what's going on?" Padme looks over at her husband.

Anakin sighs and explains what's been going on to her.

"What, and the Chancellor didn't think to warn any of us?" Padme looks upset.

"I'm sure the Chancellor had his reasons Padme." Anakin starts.

Padme was about to rebuttal but…

Nora yelled holding the side of her neck.

"Nora what's wrong?!" Echo grabs her before she can fall.

"What's happening?" Fives looks worried.

Nora gasps as she says "My neck, it felt like a needle…" Nora's eyes widened as she headed to a mirror and looked at her neck. "They've started experimenting." Nora growls.

"What? That shouldn't be happening." Ariel goes pale at that.

"We're going there now." Padme stands determined.

"Wait Padme it's too dangerous…" Anakin tries.

"That creature and Nora are the ones who are in danger. We have to stop this now." Padme demands.

"I know where they are." Ariel looks ready for a fight.

Nora seemed to growl as she says "When I get my hands on them…" Then her eyes glowed.

"Nora. Nora what is it, what do you see?" Echo holds her worried.

Nora is breathing heavy as she says "Droids, Boll, and…The Chancellor?" Nora looks around confused and then "Wait they're saying something…" At that she paid close attention.

"What? What's going on?" Ariel looks worried.

Boll 'The facts remain that the beast is indestructible.'

Palpatine 'Nothing is truly indestructible, Doctor. Wasn't there something in Malastare's fuel that affected the beast?'

Boll 'It weakened the Zillo yes but…'

Palpatine 'Excellent. I suggest you start there. Doctor you need to find a way to kill the beast…'

At that Nora gasped and yelled "They're going to kill him!"

"What?!" At that they all gasped and headed off to a car to head there immediately.

Anakin calling the others to tell them of what they had found out. As they rushed by Nora held her neck a pale look on her face.

"Nora? Are they doing something else?" Ariel looks at Nora worried.

"The connection, if I feel Zillo's pain, what will happen if he dies?" Nora looks on with a haunted look.

At that they all paled.

"No, no that's not happening. We won't allow it, we won't." Echo holds her, trembling now.

"It won't happen." Ariel nods with worry and a fire in her eyes.

"We'll stop them." Fives nearly snarls.

"We'll make sure this doesn't happen, with your life on the line the Chancellor can't possibly do this." Padme frowns.

"I thought experimentation didn't start until tomorrow?" Anakin asked.

"Apparently your so-called leader couldn't wait." Nora growled.

"That guy is so cold and heartless. How did he become a leader?" Ariel growls.

Anakin glared saying "You two need to show more respect, he's in control of the government for a reason…"

"Not all who are in power are good people Anakin. You should know that. And many politicians wear masks. He may be your friend but to us he has so far only been a manipulative lair." Nora glares.

"He's so cold. Even his smiles have no warmth." Ariel shivers a bit remembering it.

Anakin seemed to frown at this but said nothing as he concentrated on flying.

The guys were shocked at the girls' tempers. They had never dared question the Chancellor before, but with what they were seeing and with the danger Nora was in now… 'How can we trust someone like that?'

The rest of the flight was in silence. Echo begging in his head that Nora would be okay as he held her close. 'I can't lose her, not again, not ever again.'

When they arrive things had already gotten out of hand. Zillo broke out of his prison and force blasted the troopers. He was roaring and fighting with those still standing.

As they get closer Ariel holds her ears. The roar echoing in her head.

"Ariel!" Fives holds her close.

"Load. So load." Ariel holds her hands over them in pain.

"What's going on why is she in so much pain?" Nora looks on worried.

"Echo location." Anakin connects.

"Sir?" The guys look confused.

"Ariel is a MERMAID. The b-Zillo is roaring a message. Ariel's hearing would be extra sensitive after her mermaid side woke up." Anakin explains.

'Ariel…' Fives looks at her worried as they arrive.

"We have to get her somewhere where she can't hear him." Echo replies worriedly.

"You need to stay here Ariel, get some earplugs on or something." Nora holds her shoulder.

"No. No I need to…" Ariel shakes her head wanting to help.

"You stay here. We'll be back soon." Fives pecks her lips getting out of the car.

Ariel wanted to argue but couldn't. Her ears hurt so bad.

At the airfield…

Zillo was on a rampage of pain. Unable to see clearly with a small dose of the gas having hurt him.

"Do not kill him! Simple stun!" Windu shouts.

"Are you crazy?! It's killed your men. Kill it! Kill it now!" Chancellor shouts with some troopers guarding him.

"Don't! If you do Nora could be killed!" Windu shouts.

At that the men stop, not wanting to hurt the generals great granddaughter.

"What, how is that possible." The Chancellor asks.

"We're still figuring that out." Windu sighs.

"Can't she control that monster then?" Palpatine shrills.

"The only monster I see here is you." At that they all turned to see Nora had been the one to say that.

"Nora…." Windu says shocked, but she ignores him as she passes by.

The Chancellor steams "You disrespectful child, I should have you…."

"Save it. Know that what I'm doing now is in no way to protect you but the people of this planet." Nora growls as she heads out.

"What are you going to do?" Fives lifts a brow at that.

"Stopping this once and for all." Nora activates her powers as she flies off.

"Nora wait!" Echo calls but Fives holds him back.

"Echo stop." Fives holds him back.

"No I can't lose her again. I can't!" Echo begs.

"Let her do this. She's strong, she'll be fine." Fives tries to calm him down.

Nora comes up to the Zillo's head and calls 'Calm. I am here, no one will hurt you.'

'Pain, why hurt, why kill.' Zillo calls betrayed.

'I don't know. I'm hurt too. I feel your pain.' Nora cries.

'Sorry, not want you to hurt. How escape?' Zillo asks worried.

'I, I feel something. I feel a planet, far away, away from danger. Away from others.' Nora feels her eyes become teal.

'Know this planet, legends I hear. We go there.' Zillo nods.

'I don't know how. I don't have a ship.' Nora feels her powers buzz.

'Need it not. You can. With help.' At that Zillo starts to glow orange.

'You can power up?' Nora is confused.

'Rare but yes. Only with Jedi that can.' Zillo replies.

'Then let's take you home.' Nora was worried but she knew it was the only way to stop all this.

Before they would leave though she sent out a message to Echo.

'Echo.'

Echo's eyes widened at that "Nora?"

"What's going on?" Fives looks worried.

"She's contacting me." Echo gulps.

"Really? How?" Fives looks confused.

"I don't know." Echo seems worried.

'Echo. I'm sorry.'

"Sorry, Nora why are you sorry?" Echo panics now.

The all looked panicked now.

'Please find me, this is where I'm going.' She shows him the picture of a far-off planet of large desserts and some lush ground.

"Nora where is there, how are you going to get there? Nora!" Echo calls trying to escape again but is held back.

"What's going? What's she saying?" Fives looks worried.

"She's saying to find her. She's saying goodbye." Echo panics.

"What?!" Fives turns to her worried.

"No!" Mace's eyes widened at this, figuring out what she might have meant.

'Goodbye, mi amour.' Nora finishes as she and the Zillo finally flow as one, they're powers fluctuating.

"What's going on? Sir what do we do. Everyone hit the deck!" Manny troopers call but there was no need.

Soon the glow was so bright they had to look away and then as it disappeared they looked to the spot the two once where, but they were gone.

"NORA!" Echo called in pain. 'No, not again, not again.' At that Echo fell to his knees.

"Echo." Fives bends down to his level.

"I lost her, I lost her again. Fives I…I can't." Echo began to have trouble breathing.

"Echo. Echo hang in there." Fives looks at him worried.

"Get him to the medbay." Windu orders. He may be in shock as well, but he knew if there was any chance to find Nora, they need Echo to help them.

With Ariel during all this…

"Nora?" Ariel feels her vanish along with the beast.

"Ariel are you okay?" Padme looks at her worried.

"Something happened." Ariel feels tears drip down feeling the loss.

"There you are." Tup comes up to the car.

"What's going on? What happened?" Ariel looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Nora stopped the beast but…" Tup explains what happened.

Ariel gasps at that, more tears falling. Taking Tup with them they head for the nearest hospital to check on Echo.

On an unknown planet far away, Zillo roared in happiness to be free. He then settled his head on the ground putting Nora on a soft bed of grass and nuzzled her.

'Farewell, friend. Thank you.' And with that the Zillo dug into the ground. It would have stayed with her but it knew it could not as it sensed people coming towards the planet, good ones that would help her.

Nora felt week as she tried to open her eyes but all she could see was a fuzzy background and think 'Where am I….Who am I?'

Those where the last thoughts she had before a ship touched down and a few people came out in a hurry to see if they could help the unconscious girl.

At the temple medbay…

Fives looks in on his sleeping brother. Wondering if this is how Echo felt when he had his attack.

"We'll find her Echo. I swear to you we will." Fives whispers looking at him sadly.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Ariel whispers coming in.

"Tired. But they think he'll be okay." Fives keeps his eyes on his brother.

Ariel wraps her arms around Fives kissing his cheek. Fives rubs his thumb over her arm taking the comfort.

'Nora, Nora where are you….' Echo whines trying to connect with her but finds nothing, his heart breaking once more at this.

With Nora…

She heard voices, ones that sounded familiar yet not. 'Who are they?'

"Hey is she okay?" A really accented voice asked.

"She seems okay just tired." A more timid voice replies.

"What was she doing out there. No one goes to that planet. It's crawling with beasts." A much rougher voice huffs.

"She looks like what people call a jedi." The timid one says.

"A jedi way out here. No way. They don't care about anyone outside the outer rim." The accent voice huffs.

"Look whatever she's hurt. We'll keep her here till she's better, ask her where she came from and then send her….." Raugh starts to say when…

"Groan…. Where am I." Nora opened her eyes slightly as she saw three identical faces looking down at her. She blinked saying "Triplets?"

"That's our best guess." The rough voiced one shrugs, he had tattoos on both sides of his face.

"Don't mind him, he was just born grumpy." The bearded one smiles, he was the one with the heavy accent.

The tattoo one hits him over the head at that as bearded rubs his head and glares at tattoo.

The third one, who was sitting next to her and had a foreshadow, sighed as he said. "Sorry about them. How are you feeling?"

"I'm not sure. Tired I think." Nora tries to sit up.

"Hey lay back down. You went through a lot, at least that's what our scanners said." Foreshadow frowns sadly.

"Yeah there was a massive amount of energy where we found you. What happened?" Bearded asked.

Nora took that in but everything came back blank, she held her head as the image of some creature came up but said "I don't know."

Tattoo sighed and said "Okay then here's a simple question. What's your name?"

At that Nora looked up at them and looked on blanked and replied "I don't know that either."

At that the three looked on shocked. There was no way, no way.

With the others…

Ariel slept next to Fives curled up on a couch waiting for Echo to wake up. While sleeping she found herself in that water again. That endless blue and calm.

'Nora! Nora are you here?!' Ariel shouts through cuffed hands. 'Nora!'

'She's not here.' Calls a familiar voice.

'Mom.' Ariel turns to see her then shakes her head to chase that thought away.

'Then where? If you're here to help, then help. Where is she?' Ariel fights down her tears at seeing her.

'There.' Aqua points to a house shape that appears. 'Though she won't be the only lost one you'll find.'

'What do you m-' Ariel turns to find her gone. 'Mom? Mom!'

"Mom. Come back. Mom." Ariel cries in her sleep.

"Ariel. Ariel time to wake up." Fives shakes her gently.

"Fives." Ariel hugs him a bit as a few tears drip.

Meanwhile…..

Dooku was trying to figure out a new plan to gather more planets to his side when he suddenly felt a massive amount of pain. He bent down and growled as he said "Those fools. What have they done to her?" And with that he rushed off to his ship hoping to find his foundling.

With Nora….

The three brothers where in the other room talking in hushed tones as they're guest had fallen back asleep.

"This isn't possible. There's no way that, that girl went through the same thing we did." Tatoo grumbled.

"Hey what's not possible about it. We woke up after a strange energy surge and woke up without our memories a well." Bearded shrugged.

"And so far we've only been able to regain our names. I still don't know how we even got them. Droidbait, seriously?" Forshadow frowned.

"Maybe it's a nickname? But enough about that. We can't just boot her out. She's like us." Bearded said frowning sadly.

Tatoo sighed and said "Cutup, I know this is difficult but, you two do know we could be inviting trouble this way."

"We could also be passing up a chance to find out who we are Hevy." Bait frowns at his brother.

Hevy sighs and says "Fine. We'll help her."

The two cheer but then Hevy said "Only till she gets her memories back, then she's on her own."

The two nod, too happy to really care on their brother's rule.

The two then headed off to get the house ready for another person as Hevy sighed and thought 'What have I gotten us into.'

Back with the others….

Echo had finally woken up to the others around him.

"Guys, Nora…" Echo felt tears at this.

"She's gone." Ariel nods sadly.

"We'll find her Echo. We will." Fives pats his shoulder.

"I can't sense her. I don't know why." Echo shakes at this.

Mace then puts a hand to his shoulder and says "Because she's too far off. She used the ability warp to escape the conflict."

"But since when can she do that." Echo looks shocked.

"She can't, she was only able to do that with the Zillo lending his own abilities to her." Mace explains.

"He can do that?" Fives looks shocked.

"Powers can feed powers if there's a strong enough connection." Ariel nods.

"It seems to be. Echo can you tell us the planet Nora showed you?" Mace looks on pleadingly.

"Yes I can show you. I just need some paper and a pen." Echo nods.

"Here you go." Ariel hands it to him

Echo nods his thanks and begins to sketch.

As Echo drew the planet Mace noticed the far of look in Ariel's eyes "Is something on your mind?"

"You see…" Ariel explains her dream.

Mace listens intently. Twice in a row and her dreaming about the temple…

"I should have guessed you'd inherit it." Mace sighs a bit a picture of Aqua coming to mind.

"Sir?" Ariel and the others look confused.

"See with those of us that have a connection to both sides we can see and feel things clearer." Mace starts to explain.

"Is that why she's having those dreams?" Echo asks worried.

"No." Mace shakes his head slightly. "That comes from Aqua."

"Mom?" Ariel's eyes widen at that.

"Your mother had a unique ability where she could see things in her dreams; sometimes people or sounds. But they always helped her help others." Mace explains.

"S-so my mom could do this too?" Ariel had a crack in her voice.

"Yes." Mace nods.

"S-since she's always there does that mean… I mean could she be…" Ariel starts.

"No." Mace says sadly. "I believe your mother's memory is looking out for you in a way she couldn't when alive but…" he looks at her sadly.

"Ariel…" Fives reaches for her.

"We need to get going. We need to find Nora." Ariel heads out with a bit of a choke in her voice.

'Ariel…' Fives watches her go sadly.

"Go, she needs you." Echo looks determinedly at his brother.

"No. You…" Fives looks torn between the two.

"I'll live. Help your wife." Echo nods.

"I'll see you on ship." Fives heads off.

Looking around he finds her in Nora's room petting Angel. Fives leans in the doorway watching her.

"I know she can't be alive. I do." Ariel looks at the two pups sadly.

"But it feels real, right?" Fives sits next to her, Scamp jumping on to his lap.

"So real." Ariel leans against his chest sniffling a bit.

"I know. I know." Fives pats her head with his free hand.

After a liittle while they head off to the ship. Heading for the planet.

Mace, sadly, would be staying behind. He was needed for another mission.

"More than one lost? What does that mean?" Ahsoka looks confused.

"It could mean anything." Anakin sighs. "For now let's just get there." He looks at the map seeing how far they have to go.

With the guys…

They were trying to keep busy with a game of hover ball. Teaching Tup and Dogma a few tricks. Echo more into it this time.

"Come on Echo, you know you can't win." Fives smirks taking a jump shot.

"That's what you think vod." Echo tosses the ball to Tup.

"Just try it." Dogma smirks at his brother.

Tup fakes a pass getting past him. Getting a jump shot of his own.

"You boys are looking good." Ariel claps.

"Come to watch me mop the floor with them?" Fives, sweaty and shirtless, walks over pecking her lips.

"No. Just walking these two around." Ariel looks at the pups playing with one another.

"Sorry Padme couldn't watch them." Fives sighs.

"I think it works out. Seeing Angel might make Nora feel better when we find her, and I couldn't just leave them at the temple with everyone coming and going all the time." Ariel sighs looking down at them.

"You behave, or this'll be your last ship trip." Fives pets Scamp, him licking his daddy's fingers.

"They're so cute." Dogma pats Angel's head.

Angel leans into it liking the attention. She had been acting up with her mom missing.

She whimpers at night. Scamp often nuzzling her or giving little licks. Or slept next to her dad for comfort.

"I better get them to the cafeteria for lunch." Ariel motions for them to come with her.

"Bye." Fives smiles as she leaves.

Echo sighs at the sight 'I miss her too Angel. I promise we'll get her back. I miss you Nora…' Echo feels somewhat far off at this.

"Hey," Fives tosses him the ball. "Ready for the second round?" he smiles at him softly.

"Yeah, let's do this." Echo smiles going off with him.

Meanwhile…..

Nora had awoken after a few days of rest and was introduced to her hosts.

"Thank you for having me. And I'm sorry you all went through something similar." Nora looks down sadly at this.

"Not likes it's your fault." Cutup shrugs.

"Can you tell us anything else from this incident." Hevy raises a brow, wanting to get as much info as he can.

Bait glares at him for pushing her and says "If you can. Don't strain yourself." He smiles at her.

Nora smiles and nods as she tries to think "Big green eyes. A glow. And…huff. I'm sorry that's all I can remember." Nora frowns.

"Hey just take it easy, it's a rough trip." Cutup frowns remembering they're own incident.

"Yeah we still can't remember exactly what happened to us." Bait frowns.

Hevy sighs at this but nods. 'Green eyes. A glow. I remember a glow but no green eyes. Must of bean different circumstances.'

Heavy got up and said "Hey we all got work soon, you should stay here. Don't let anyone in if you see someone. Usually the neighbors are good people but sometimes we get a wacko or two prowling around."

"Maybe one of us should stay behind? Just in case." Bait says with worry.

"I volunteer." Cutup jumps but is grabbed by the scruff by Hevy.

"No way. We all have to go to work to pay this place off and with one more mouth around we can't afford to slack off." Hevy drags off a pouting Cutup.

"I'm sorry if I'm just trouble." Nora looks down sadly.

"No, you're not. We all woke up without our memories not long ago either. One of the neighbors took us in and helped us get on our feet." Bait smiles.

"Did you all get your memories back?" Nora looks hopeful.

Bait frowns at this "No, not all of them. We found our names our likes, our dislikes, and even a few talents, but never our life beforehand."

Nora looked down sadly at that, he jumped and said "But that doesn't mean you won't. Who knows, it could be different."

She looked up at him and smiles slightly as she nods. Bait sighed glad she was feeling better.

"Hey Bait time to go!" Hevy calls.

"Coming!" Bait calls and says "Well see you in a few hours. Stay safe." And with that he grabbed his jacket and left.

As they left Nora looked on sadly and a bit uncertain, what was she to do? She then looked outside the window and saw allot of wildflowers. 'Well the place could use some cheering up.'

Looking around she could tell the place was a regular bachelor pad. Cloths everywhere, take out for food, and bare walls.

'Maybe I can help with that.' She went out and grabbed the flowers, as she did she kept finding herself grabbing a specific kind of flower, colored yellow or white.

"They're really pretty. I wonder why I keep choosing them." She smelled them and then as she walked in to put them in vases as she thought 'Morning glories.'

She shook her head at this "That must be they're names. We'll they're pretty." She put them around on most of the table in the small house to brighten it up.

"Now what else can I do." She suddenly smelled the house and flinched "Yuck."

At that she started looking for something to help freshen up the house. "What are these."

She found some air fresheners for hovercrafts. 'Better than nothing.' She shrugged as she walked about hanging them around the room. As she put one up, she took a whiff. 'Hmm berries.'

Nora's eyes widened at that. 'He smells like berries.' She dropped the air freshener and sat down with tears "Berries, who smells like berries?" At that she covered her face. Who was she remembering?

On the ship…..

Echo was in his room looking over some photos and drawings he had of him and Nora. Angle on his lap as he looked over them. "Nora." He whimpered as he looked at the one of them at mardigras. She was holding her stuffed toy bat close as she leaned into him.

Angle whined as she sniffed the picture and then licked it.

Echo patted her head and said "I know girl I miss her too."

"Hey, how are you doing?" Fives looks in worried.

"Sigh, just worried. Angel won't leave my side and I can't help but just sit here and think." Echo looks down.

"Want to do something with all of us? We were going to try taking on the captain in a hover ball game." Fives motions for him to follow.

"I appreciate that Fives but I just can't get into hover ball right now." Echo looks far off at that.

"What do you want to do?" Fives sits next to him worried.

"If I could choose to do something right now, I'd go ring shopping. But right now, I don't think that's a possibility." Echo smiles shaking his head.

"We will get her back vod. I swear it." Fives pats his shoulder.

"After this I never want her out of my sight again." Echo feels tears on his face as Angel licks at them.

"I just wish we could get you a ring out here." Fives sighs patting the sweet Angel.

Echo then looked at his armor and had an idea "Maybe I can, but I'll need some help." Echo smiles looking at his brother.

"Let me know what to do." Fives smiles at that.

Echo then grabs his arm guard and begins to explain his plan.

With Nora…

Nora had ended up falling asleep after crying. As she woke up, she looked at the window to see that the time of day had changed "I must have been tired. The guys should be back soon."

She got up and was going to see if there was anything to eat. She had slept most of the day and was pretty hungry. As she opened the fridge though there was nothing.

'Typical.' She sighed.

Then the door opened. She looked over to find the guys shocked "Hello. Glad to see you guys are back."

"Um?" They all said a bit uncertain as they saw the flowers on the tables and the air fresheners all hung about. Okay maybe leaving her alone wasn't such a good idea.

A week later with the others…

Ariel pats Scamp looking at photos of Nora and her. She wanted her friend back and safe.

"Maybe I can at least make sure she's okay." Ariel ponders.

She places Scamp to the side confusing him as she crosses her legs holding a photo of them. She takes deep breaths trying to connect to her. Soon she found herself in the endless water again.

'Nora! Nora please you have to be here!' Ariel calls out with no reply.

Not giving up she swims around looking and calling out. She wasn't giving up. Not yet. Then she saw a wooden door with a large morning glory decorating the middle of it. But pulling on the door she finds it's locked.

'Nora. Nora open the door. Nora.' Ariel calls knocking on it.

As she does her friend opens it to see the endless water looking at the mermaid and that place confused.

'Nora!' Ariel goes to hug her but there's a force field over the door.

Ariel wakes up at that. Scamp licking her hand.

"We gotta tell him." Ariel jumps rushing off.

With the guys…

"That's looking pretty good." Fives smiles at the almost done project.

"Thanks, I hope she likes it." Echo smiles down at the silver ring they were making with a twist in the middle. A few small vine like carvings on the side that Fives taught him to make.

"Guys I-" Ariel runs in. "Is that a ring for Nora?" she gasps at that.

Scamp, who had trailed behind her, jump up to snuggle with Angel. Angel taking the comfort.

"Please don't tell her, also. Do you think she'll like it, it still needs some work and the stone but…." Echo flushes hoping it was right.

"She'll love it." Ariel smiles softly at him.

"Sigh, thanks." Echo looks on hopeful.

"What did you come to tell us?" Fives looks confused.

"Right!" Ariel recalls her reason for running. "I was meditating, trying to reach out to Nora since we were closer, and I found her. She's alright."

"You did, what did she say? How did she look?" Echo asked panicked yet excitedly.

"I didn't talk to her." Ariel shakes her head at that. "There was some barrier around the door. But she looked fine, a bit confused, but healthy and safe from what I could see of the house." She smiles at him softly.

Echo sighs again as he sits back down "Thanks goodness. At least we know she's safe." Echo holds his heart. Relieved to at least know that.

"You better have that ready. We'll be landing tomorrow." Fives pats his shoulder.

"Right." Echo nods happily, not able to wait to give this to her.

With the others…

It had been a week since Nora had awoken and started learning to live with the three men. She had at one point learned her name as the three men didn't just want to call her 'she' and had tried to give her a name or help her chose one. She ended up choosing Nora as she felt it fit her. So, they believe that might be her name.

As for the guys they decided to take Nora to work with them. But first they had to get her a new outfit, something not so jedi like.

Nora looked at the sunny colored dress they gave her and Cutup kicked his feat saying "Sorry if you don't like it but we can't have people think you're a jedi or they might get angry or suspicious."

Nora smiles saying "I love it."

She usually wore that dress with sandals as she went to work with them. They boys worked at a mine, Nora wasn't very good with this kind of work but they decided to keep her around when they found that the bats in the caves seemed to leave them alone to work when she was around. That shocked them, but they decided to not question it.

Another reason she was allowed to stay at the mines was that at one point she started singing, and it seemed to attract people, people who threw money for her singing. The boss at the factory was pleased with this and so let the guys bring her along whenever they wanted.

As for the guys, they felt Nora brought a new life into the house as she decorated it when she could, even drawing pictures for the wall. And with the extra money she made they were able to start properly getting food as Nora started complaining about the empty fridge. Let's just say things became different for the whole house.

She taught Cutup how to bake, she wasn't sure how she knew but she did and Cutup took to it like a pro. Bait was interested in medicine and somehow Nora understood what he was somewhat talking about which cheered him up as his brothers were never interested in this.

Today though was an off day from work. Nora had fallen asleep after running around in the fields. The guys had felt more comfortable letting her be on her own and such since they noticed she could defend herself.

They found this out when she punched a thief from taking they're credits bag. Let's just say Hevy ended up glad to have found a new sparring partner.

But as she slept, she felt something off. Someone was there, but who?

'Nora, Nora…'Nora heard her name being called out 'Hello who's there.' She called as she walked about then she heard the door being forced open and someone yelling at her to open.

'But I'm not supposed to open the door, but they know me. Who are they?' When Nora opened it she was shocked to see an underwater world and 'A mermaid.' The mermaid tried to ram into her, but a forcefield blocked her and in her shock she closed the door.

At that Nora woke up in shock gasping. At that the other rushed over from they're sabback game to check on her.

"Hey, hey, breath you okay?" Hevy asks patting her back.

"Door, door knocking. Someone, someone calling my name and then then…" Nora wasn't sure how to explain it.

"Hey it was just a dream, your safe with us." Cutup smiles patting her shoulder.

"We won't let anything happen to you Nora." Bait smiles.

Nora smiles at this glad and happy her friends cared for her so much. She owed them so much for taking her in and helping her. Then the door knocked, making Nora stiffen.

Hevy glared at this as he opened it and said "Can I help you?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." Dooku glared at them before looking at Nora.

At that they all jumped, the guys thinking 'Slaver!' They all grabbed they're weapons and shot at him, but he threw them against the wall.

Nora screamed at this and then she glowed. They all looked shocked at this and suddenly she forced her hands out and Dooku was shot off far away from the house.

At that the guys looked at Nora shocked, but before any could asked what that was, she fainted.

When she woke up later she didn't even remember using her powers. The guys decided to leave it for now, not wanting to stress her. Though they definably wouldn't be leaving her alone for a while.

On the ship…

They land on the planet near the hole Zillo dug. All of them looking around for clues.

"I can sense her. But not like before. It's different. I wonder if that's means she's okay." Echo looks around worried.

"I feel her too. But it's faint." Ariel feels off about that.

"It could be that she's still far off or the fact you two are trying this without just running on instinct." Anakin tries to assure them.

With a nod they head off to find them. Finding a woodsmen's home, they show a picture of Nora. The man explains he's the only one that lives there, but that he did see Nora taken to the neighboring planet and to where the three brothers lived.

'Nora, alone with three men while weak?' Echo felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

"Take it easy Echo. They've been helping her." Fives pats his shoulder as they head for their speeders.

"Sigh, your right, I just. I'm just still on edge." Echo sighs trying to calm down.

With that they head off to the next planet, once there they find many people staring with glares at them.

"You three go. We don't want to overwhelm these farmers." Anakin motions for them to go.

"Thank you sir." They salute, understanding he was doing this for them more than the comfort of others.

"And don't forget a certain thing." He whispers winking to Echo.

Echo smiles as he nods saying "I won't sir."

"Okay you two, stay in the seats." Ariel places the pups in a side car on Echo's speeder.

The two yip with wagging tails. They didn't understand but liked the idea of a ride. With that they head off.

At the cabin…

Angel, smelling her mom, jumps out of the car as soon as the bike stops. Running to the back yipping.

"What's that." Nora looks up at the sound.

Angel rushed up and then right into Nora as she began to kiss her face. "Oh, aren't you just the sweetest." Nora laughs as Angel kept happily licking her.

"Where did this pup come from?" Cutup rubs the back of his head.

"Seems to know Nora." Bait looks at the fluffy thing.

"You think, but where could she have come from?" Nora looks on surprised.

"Angel!" The others call running to the back.

The guys frozen in shock at what, or more like WHO, they saw.

"Y-you're alive?" Fives feels the air knocked out of him seeing the brothers.

"Alive?" The two say confused.

Then they hear a blaster turn on. Turning they see another familiar face at the back door.

"And WHY wouldn't we be?" Hevy points the barrel at them with a fire in his eyes.

"Wait calm down everyone, please calm down. We're here for Nora and…." Echo tries to explain.

"You're with that slaver!" Hevy growls ready to shoot.

"Slaver?" Ariel's eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" Fives blocks her from the blaster, Scamp growling as he stands in front of his mom.

Bait and Cutup stand in front of a scared Nora as Cutup yells "Some slaver with a silver beard and hair came to our house last night. He said we had something of his and looked right at Nora. No one calls a person a thing and isn't a slaver." Cutup growls.

"If you're with him you're not getting her." Bait moves closer to her.

"Dooku was here?" Echo felt his heart lurch.

"So you do know him." Hevy growls.

"Not the way you think." Fives growls back.

"He's been after Nora for a while. It's hard to explain why, but we have to get her out of here if he's here." Echo tries to beg. Then looks at Nora and says "We've all been so worried about you."

Nora just feels stiff 'They look like the brothers but, they know the slaver, and yet… What's going on?' Nora shakes, uncertain of all this.

"We want to keep her safe." Ariel shouts looking worried.

"Wait!" Nora calls out.

They all looked at her as she stood up and came over to Ariel "I know you, I met you before, in a dream. I know that sounds weird but, are you a mermaid?" Nora looks on confused.

"Yes." Ariel hugs her. "Oh Nora, I've been so worried." She has a small hic to her voice.

"You were looking for me. You were worried. Why?" Nora looks on shocked, not hugging back the stranger in her eyes.

"We're friends and family." Ariel looks at her lovingly and worried.

"Then why don't I remember any of you?" Nora frowns.

At that Echo felt his heart break, he felt like his world was collapsing. She doesn't remember… She doesn't… Echo felt like he'd have another panic attack but Fives held him.

'Echo…' Fives pats his shoulder to help him.

They all just stood there silent for a bit when…

"Okay can someone please explain. How do you all know Nora and why do you two have our faces? I thought we were triplets!" Cutup throws his arms in the air.

"No." Fives shakes his head then reaches for a pocket.

"Freeze." Hevy growls.

"I'm just getting something." Fives stares him down.

Hevy motions for him to finish. Fives takes out an old graduation photo. He then hands it to Bait.

"This is… us?" Bait looks at it shocked.

"We're all brothers then?" Cutup looks at it shocked.

"Yes." Fives nods.

"We were separated about a year ago. It's a long story but…We won't mind telling you all." Echo gulps.

"What about me, do you all have proof you know me?" Nora looks on curios.

"I have a photo here." Ariel takes out one they took from her pocket.

Nora looks on at that photo with large eyes "This is us." Nora looks on shocked at the photo of all of them. It was of them all during mardigra.

"How do we know each other?" Nora looks on shocked.

"We've been friends since college." Ariel looks at her longingly.

"Collage. Where?" Nora looks even more confused "How come I don't remember."

Echo then spoke up "Don't worry we'll tell you all everything, we'll talk this all out." He tries to reassure them.

"But for now…" Fives rushes Hevy, pushing him down as he takes the gun from him. "THESE stay off." He turns it off and tosses it to the side.

"You could disarm me the whole time?" Hevy looks up at him with a glare.

"Yeah I could. I can even teach you how to do that if you want." Fives holds his hand out for his.

"No thanks." Hevy hits his hand away as he gets up.

After that they headed in. Hevy staying near a window in a huff.

Angel refused to leave her mom. She stays on her lap nuzzling and licking her and if she goes to move about Angel follows her around the house close to her heels.

Nora was sitting on a little couch as she petted the pup and said "She doesn't seem to want to be away from me." She smiles sadly.

"She's missed you." Ariel pats Scamp's head as he rests on her lap, nuzzling Angel.

"She must of if she's acting like this. But please I want to know, how did this all happen. Why can't I remember anything." Nora looks on confused.

"Same for us. Why are you two just coming to find us now?" Hevy glares.

"We thought you were dead." Fives glares a bit with hurt in his eyes.

"You see…" Echo then explains the war, cloning, being a batch, graduating, Rishi…

The three brothers looked on shocked.

"You're lying, we're not clones!" Hevy yells.

"Yes we are." Fives calls back sternly.

"How did we survive then?" Bait gulps.

"We're not certain. We're still trying to figure this all out. We thought you three were dead this whole time but… to find you all alive." Echo looks on misty eyed.

"But in the end we never had a chance, did we?" Cutup looks down.

"Yes you did and do." Fives tries to assure him.

"It doesn't sound like it. You two survived while the rest of us… We would have been dead if that incident hadn't of happened." Hevy looks away angry.

The brothers looked down saddened.

"It was our first mission, none of us were ready." Echo feels tears at this.

"Guys I may not know about any of this, but you are hard workers and good guys. If you survived it was for a reason. And I think you all could be just as good as any trooper. Especially now that you're older and wiser." Nora looks at them.

The three looked away a bit flushed at that.

Echo's eyes widened at that 'Are they, interested in her?' He felt his heart grow heavy at that.

'Hold it together Echo.' Fives pats his shoulder.

"I'm sorry but I've waited a while now and I… I want to know who I am. How did I get here?" Nora looks on pleadingly.

"You see…" Ariel then explains what happened.

At that all they're eyes widened.

"Wait so she is a Jedi?" Cutup points.

"That would explain her cloths." Bait said.

"And what she did last night." Hevy nodded.

"What happened last night? How did you all escape Dooku?" Echo looks worried.

Cutup explained last night, and Echo felt his heart clench thinking 'Oh Nora.'

"The thing is I can't remember the incident. Just the strange man and what he said." Nora frowns.

"Maybe you didn't want to remember." Ariel suggests sadly.

"But why wouldn't I want to remember?" Nora frowns.

"Maybe you're just tired from everything. What you did was really brave and took a lot out of you." Echo looks at her with shaking eyes.

Nora looked over at him and thought 'Why is he so sad?'

"I should tell the General about Dooku." Fives looks at his com.

"Wait there's more of you?" Hevy glares.

"This is a rescue mission." Fives adds with a small glare himself.

"We're only here to help." Ariel tries to assure.

"It would make sense to have help if this slaver is a Sith Hevy. Please let them stay." Nora looks on begging.

Hevy huffs as he sits down looking away not able to say no to that request, though not happy about it.

Anakin told them to stay there as guards while the rest of them look for Dooku. Rex congrats him on finding their brothers alive.

Fives sighs leaning against a tree feeling tired about all this. Scamp placing a stick down in front of him barking.

"Alright." Fives gives a small chuckle as he throws the stick and Scamp runs after it.

"That looks like fun." Cutup pops out to find him throwing it again for the pup.

"Keeps him out of trouble." Fives sighs but smiles at the stub wagging pup.

"Can I try?" Cutup picks up the stick.

"Go for it." Fives shrugs.

Cutup throws it and Scamp goes running. Bringing it back to the new player with a wagging tail yipping for him to do it again. Cutup chuckles doing just that. Him and Fives talking a bit as the pup seems to make things easier for them to talk.

'That's good to see.' Ariel smiles seeing them out there.

"Um… you brought a medic bag. Are you a doctor?" Bait pipes softly.

"Yes. Are you?" Ariel nods.

"Trying." Bait nods a bit red.

'Fives said he was good at that stuff.' Ariel smiles softly.

"I can show you a bit if you want." Ariel suggests.

"Yeah." Bait looks excited at that.

With that they go over a tablet. Ariel points out different key herbal medicines that will help with a few things.

Echo looked at a downcast Nora, as if she was having a hard time taking this all in. He comes up to her and says. "Hey Nora."

Nora looks up and asks "Oh hey Echo. Is there something you need?"

"Actually, I wanted to give you something. Possibly help you with your memories." Echo looks down flushed.

"Really what is it." Nora smiles excitedly.

Echo sat next to her and brought out a book, Zoro.

Nora looked on wide eyed and said "I, I remember this name, this character. But I don't remember the story exactly. Could I read it." Nora looks on excitedly.

Echo smiles glad to see a look of recognition in her face and said "Here, I'll read it to you." He opens it up and starts to read.

Nora was surprised by this and smiled as she sat next to him, something about this was familiar. His voice, being near him. What was this. She looked at him smiling as she was ingulfed by the tale.

Hevy just watches all this annoyed. Seeing a spark between Nora and Echo he heads out in a huff.

"Hevy, want to try? The pup is fun." Cutup pats Scamp's head as he licks his hand as they were playing tug a war.

"Why? Not like they're going to stick around." Hevy huffs.

"Hevy…" Cutup snaps a bit.

"What? According to him we're clones. And were made to fight, nothing else." Hevy glares at Fives.

"Being a clone doesn't mean we're weapons." Fives glares himself.

"Doesn't it?" Hevy glares at him.

"Hevy!" Cutup shouts.

"No. Go on, what else do you have to say?" Fives glares heading over to him.

"You're nothing but a moving weapon." Hevy shoves him lightly.

"And what does that make you?" Fives glares at him.

Hevy snaps at that tackling him down. With that the two start to wrestle in the dirt.

"Guys cut it out!" Cutup shouts holding the pup.

"Give up! No way!" The two tussle around.

"What's going on out here!" Echo shouts as he had heard the chaos.

"What are you two doing?" Ariel looks at them confused and worried.

"Hevy was picking a fight and then…" Cutup explains looking at them wrestling on the ground.

"Please both of you stop it!" Nora shouts scared.

The two didn't listen as they continued their sparring match. Ariel reaches out separating them with the force.

"That's enough." Ariel calls placing them down.

"Why weren't you there?!" Hevy shouts. "Why were we the ones to 'die?' Why weren't you there?" he glares.

"Hevy stop this." The other two shout.

"No! Tell us. Bait was shot. Cutup eaten. But me, I was in an explosion. Why weren't you there? Why was I alone?" Hevy glares.

"Hevy…" The others told him.

"Tell me." Hevy demands.

"Because I got it wrong!" Fives shouts. "I put the bomb together wrong." his voice cracks as he heads off.

"Fives!" Ariel calls about to head off but stops in front of Hevy first. "You're a jerk." she glares at him then runs off after him.

Fives fell to his knees crying. Ariel found him and hugged him as he lets out his tears. He found his brothers' and this happened. He felt the hurt of all of it all over again.

"I got you Fives. I got you." Ariel holds him close massaging his hand with her thumb.

"I… I was the reason…" Fives cries.

"You're not. You're not the cause of this." Ariel holds him close, kissing his cheek.

With the others….

"And you, what's your excuse?" Hevy glares at Echo.

Echo looks on pained and said "The bomb was my idea." As he runs off.

"Echo?" Nora calls after him but he doesn't listen.

As they saw him run Nora shouted "Hevy why did you do that!"

"Because they don't belong here!" Hevy shouts coming up to the others and said "Come on everyone back in side." He tries to grab Nora but she pulls away.

"No Hevy, I'm not going inside." Nora glares.

"What?" He looks shocked.

"You can't just lock us up expecting to keep us safe like this. Hevy if they don't belong then I don't think I belong here either." Nora rushes after Echo.

Hevy looks stung by that as his brothers looked on uncertain at him. He just huffed as he headed back in the house, not wanting to deal with any of them.

Nora ran to where she saw Echo going and found him under a tree crying. Nora ran up to him and said "Echo…."

"It's my fault. It's all my fault, if I hadn't of made that plan…." Echo shakes.

"But you didn't know this would happen. Did you?" Nora frowns.

Echo shakes his head and says "If I had known I would have taken his place." Tears stream down his eyes now.

Nora gasps and hugs him saying "Don't ever say that. Oh Echo…." At that she smelled it. 'Berries, he smells like berries.'

At that her eyes widened. 'I know that smell, I know him, but, but, how, why..?'

Then Nora looked up at him and asked "Echo?"

At that he looked into her eyes and saw something in them as she said "We were close weren't we?" Nora asks shocked.

At that Echo feels his heart swell and he gasps as he says "Nora…" he tries to touch her face but then "Argh!" Echo was soon lifted up in the air and choking.

"Echo!" Nora shouts.

"Now that's enough of that foundling." Dooku comes out of the shadows.

Nora gasps "Who are you, what do you want with me?"

Dooku smirked as he said "I simply want to speak to you. Nothing more."

"Nora…..No…" Echo chokes but Dooku holds him up more to make him stop.

"You're hurting him stop!" Nora shouts.

"I will let the clone go, if you come with me so we may talk in privet." Dooku smirks.

Nora looked at Echo, he looked at her shaking his head, begging for her not to go but she could see his eyes dulling and said "Okay I'll go but let him go first." Nora looks over saddened.

Dooku smiles at that and lets Echo fall to the ground gasping for breath. Before Nora can check on him or Echo can recover, Dooku grabs her and knocks her out as he disappears into the shadows.

"Nora No!" Echo shouts as he suddenly calls the others.


	29. Chapter 29

"Echo? What's going on?" Fives answers feeling a bit better.

"Dooku…took Nora." Echo pants as he gets up.

"What?" Fives feels the air catch in his throat. "Wait for us. We'll be there soon."

"No time I have to get to her!" Echo shouts as he heads off.

"Echo wait! Echo!" Fives calls but Echo had turned off his com.

"We need to get to him!" Ariel looks ready to go.

"Right, let's get our speeders and call the general on the way." Fives looks ready for a fight.

"What's going on?" Cutup asks as they come back in a rush.

"None of your business." Fives grabs his helmet.

"Nora was taken by Dooku and Echo went after them. Please keep the pups here." Ariel explains as Fives calls the general.

"Wait we know the area better. We can help." Bait suggests.

"That's…" Ariel starts.

"You'll just get in our way." Fives says coldly. "Ariel." He turns on the speeder.

"Right." Ariel joins him.

"I guess we don't mean that much to him." Bait rubs his arm feeling hurt at his words.

"Jerk." Cutup clicks his tongue.

'That's not it.' Hevy watches the speeder go off.

With Fives…

"You know you didn't need to be so cold." Ariel looks at him sadly as they head off.

Fives said nothing as they got going.

With Nora…

Nora woke up on some kind of sofa and gasped to find Dooku in a chair across from her. "What do you want?" Nora looks on scared.

"Just to talk like I said." Dooku smiles.

"About what?" Nora glares.

"Still feisty even without your memories." Dooku chuckles.

He then stands and begins to pace as he says "They told you how you came to be here right?"

"They did, what does that matter?" Nora stands, trying to find a way out.

"Then you know how much power you have. Can you imagine what that power could be used for?" Dooku turns with a gleam in his eyes.

"Not really and I don't think I want to know." Nora steps back.

"You're afraid, aren't you. Afraid of what you could accomplish with such a gift. Is that why you've locked yourself away.

"What?" Nora looks on shocked and freezes.

"Hmm, yes now it makes sense. Fear, fear of your own power. I can show you how to properly use it you know. Help keep your _friends _safe." Dooku turns to her smirking.

"Your lying." Nora shakes her head and then tries to look around. She dashes to a corridor, but she's picked up in the air and struggles, but can't moves.

"Don't fight it foundling. This is where you were meant to be." Dooku smirks as he walks up to her and turns her around.

Nora keeps fighting and as she sees him coming, she activates her powers making herself glow and then throwing him away from her.

"Gasp." Nora falls to the ground at that, her powers deactivating.

"What?" She looks at her hands in shock.

"Don't fight it, come now, use it." Dooku throw the furniture at her and she throw them away. She feels herself become accustomed to her powers.

"Why would I ever join you, you're crazy!" Nora yells.

"Because I am the one who found you. As a child I found you but the jedi, they suppressed your powers. They were afraid of you, afraid of what you could truly become." Dooku responded.

At that Nora flinched as her powers deactivated. 'Am I truly a danger.'

"Don't listen to him Nora!"

At that they turned to see Echo had come in glaring at Dooku, his blaster up.

"You insolent clone." Dooku force pushed at him but Echo dodged it the way the generals had taught them. 'Those lessons did come in handy.' Echo sighs as he rolled away once more.

"Leave him alone." Nora force pushes at Dooku who flies off a bit, but he glares at Nora and says "You need to stay out of this foundling." Dooku throws a needle at her making her yell in pain.

"Nora!" Echo shouts as he tries to go check on her. But is soon shoved towards the furniture, his shoulder hitting them hard.

"Echo?" Nora looks shocked as she tries to activate her powers, but she can't seem to power them.

Then Dooku came up and said "I think you need some time to think this over." Then he waved his hand. With that Nora was knocked out.

A while later….

Nora woke up and found herself in a cell, Echo not far from her.

"Echo…" Nora groans as he crawls over to him and checks his wound.

Echo groans at that and says "My shoulder."

"Oh Echo. I'm sorry, why did you come for me? You should have left me here." Nora looks down saddened.

"I could never leave you." Echo holds her hand.

At that Nora looks shocked and says "But my powers. They're a danger to everyone. How can you all want me near you." Nora frowns sadly.

"Because we care for you, we love you….I love you." Echo looks on with shaking eyes.

Nora gasps and said "But, but how can you love me. I…I bring so much trouble and…."

"Are strong and brave and the reason you ended up in this situation was because you were trying to do the right thing. You don't need to be afraid of what you can do Nora. I know what you can do, and what you can do is wonderful. And no matter what you think or feel I'll run after you to show you." Echo smiles kindly as he holds her hand tight.

At that Nora felt tears fall from her eyes. 'I'll run to you.' Those words, she remembered those words. Suddenly her eyes opened as they became teal and memories started coming up, her necklace glowed as did Echo's.

Echo gasped and then said "The connection, Nora are you…."

Nora looked down at him, her eyes back to normal, and said "It's me Echo, it's me. I remember. I remember everything." At that they two kissed, glad to have each other back.

Not long after….

As the other two arrive Ariel can sense something is wrong. She felt uneasy.

"There's no way you're going to stay put is there." Fives whispers as he sees the ship.

"None." Ariel shakes her head.

Fives sighs as they start heading for the ship. Ariel took out a few droids with her saber.

"Nora." Ariel whispers with relief finding her and Echo in cells.

"Ariel, I'm so glad to see you again." Nora looks on happy to see her best friend

"She's got her memories back, but Dooku suppressed her powers for a while so we haven't been able to get out. And I'm having a bit of trouble moving myself." Echo rubs his hurt shoulder.

"THIS, is why we don't go in alone." Fives starts working on the cell door.

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't leave her." Echo looks at Nora lovingly.

"And if he hadn't of gotten in here alone it might of bean too late." Nora looks lovingly at him.

"We're getting out of here." Ariel looks at her friend, glad her memory was back.

"No you don't." Dooku lights his saber.

"Will you just leave us alone!" Nora shouts ready to fight even if she didn't have powers.

"You are not taking her!" Echo roars even as he held his hurt shoulder.

"I got this." Ariel lights her saber with a fire in her eyes. "Get them out of here Fives." she motions for him to go.

"Ariel…" Fives calls worried.

"Go!" Ariel shouts.

"Come on." Fives motions for them to get going, looking at Ariel worried.

"No!" Dooku moves to attack.

Ariel blocks him. The two fighting in the hall. The saber hits being heard through the halls.

Outside…

"We can't just leave her in there. Dooku could kill her." Nora looks on worried.

"We'll get her back Nora, you just stay safe." Echo holds her close.

"You can't. Head back to the cabin, I'll get Ariel." Fives turns to the door.

"But Fives you can't go alone." Echo hisses in pain from his shoulder as he tried to stop him.

"I can't leave her, you know that." Fives glances at Nora.

At that Echo understood and nodded as he said "Go get her vod." And with that he let him go.

Neither of them noticing that Nora was feeling a sort of buzz as her eyes glowed.

Fives heads off. He finds Ariel struggling to keep up with Dooku and the droids. He uses his blaster to take out the droids. The two tag-teaming until Dooku pins Fives to the wall.

"Fives!" Ariel calls in agony seeing him like that.

"Turn off the saber and kneel." Dooku demands.

"A-Ariel…" Fives manages to get out as he shakes his head.

"NOW!" Dooku orders strengthening his grip.

Ariel, tears dripping down, turns off her saber and kneels. Dooku smiles as he moves to strike her down.

"Don't you dare!" Nora shouts as she shoves into Dooku on then blasts him away with a star like energy.

As Fives drops Anakin pulls a coughing Fives to them. Ariel and Nora shove Dooku into a cell then take off with the others.

Back at the Cabin…

"Let me see that throat of yours." Kix looks Fives over.

"I… F…" Fives coughs.

"No you're not." Ariel sticks close by holding his hand.

"Fives please you'll be okay." Echo tries to check on his brother but flinches as he tries to get up.

"You shouldn't be moving with that shoulder." Kix warns with a glance. "As for how he's doing, he'll be fine in a couple of days. About the same time you should be out of a sling." He looks at Echo with a warning look.

"Sigh….But…." Echo tries to protest when.

"No, you are listening to Kix and that's that." Nora crosses her arms.

The others look down a bit sadly. Then they notice Rex giving them a sharp look.

"What?" Hevy growls.

"Never leave a brother behind! You might not have memories of your past, but you should remember that!" Rex lectures.

The other two look down sadly while Hevy just looks mad.

"Sir…" Fives tries to say something.

"They had no memories. They didn't know they were troopers." Echo begs for them.

"That's no excuse." Rex glares at Hevy.

"That's enough. This can be settled on the ship." Anakin cuts between them.

"WE'RE not going." Hevy glares.

"Yes you are." Anakin glares back. "See that man is a Sith and IF you're here when he gets out, he'll kill you. Now you might have forgotten who you are, but they haven't, and I won't leave men behind. Even if I have to take them kicking and screaming." He stares him down.

"Please come with us. I don't want you all hurt. You all helped me so much when I couldn't remember. I couldn't bare for you all to be in danger because of me." Nora pleads with large eyes.

The three look at one another then nod. They couldn't just stay now and maybe this would help them learn more about themselves. They pack the essentials then head off for the ship.

Later on that night on the ship with the Dominos…

Ariel was snuggling Fives. Fives stroking her shoulder with his fingertips. Every time he moves, she snuggles into him.

"You're not moving." Ariel hugs his waist nuzzling into his chest.

'Ariel…' Fives kisses the top of her head.

Scamp licks his dad's other hand happy his family is back together. Fives pats his head lightly.

Nora and Echo…

Nora was in the medbay making sure Echo was comfortable. "I hope your shoulder feels better soon. Then we can use the holo room to make a nice picnic area just for us." Nora grabs his good hand kissing it.

Echo smiles at that and says "That be great, but before that." He takes his hand back confusing Nora and then takes something out of his pocket.

Nora gasps as the white heart shaped box as Echo opens it to reveal the silver band he had made with a piece of a see through moonstone, light teal colored, in the middle, heart shaped.

"Nora Harper, we've been through so much together. But through all this I realized I never want to miss another moment with you. I want to be by your side forever. Please, do me the greatest pleasure and marry me?" Echo looks at her with love and hope in his eyes.

At that Nora couldn't contain herself and yelled "Yes!" As she launched into him and kissed him all over the face. Echo was in shocked and his shoulder hurt, but he didn't care, he just held her tight and kissed her deeply as he thought 'SHE SAID YES!'

Let's just say at the sound of his heart rate monitor Kix was the first to hear the good news. Though the couple had been flushed to of bean caught kissing in the medbay so passionately.

With the others…

The brothers had their own room. Staying in a different room while their memories were still gone.

"You think Fives and Echo are okay?" Bait wonders laying in the bed.

"That medic said so." Cutup sighs worried himself.

"Who cares?" Hevy huffs.

"They're our brothers." Cutup pipes annoyed with him.

"According to them." Hevy huffs.

"Do you really feel nothing for them?" Bait glares.

Hevy turns over in his bunk. The two giving him a look then head to bed themselves.

The nextday…

News spread fast about the engagement and well….

"Congrats!" Ariel hugs her happily.

"Thanks Ariel. I'm so excited." Nora squeals.

"I can't believe you got caught by Kix." Fives teases in a quiet voice.

Instead of flushing Echo just smirked and said "Jealous?" As he raised a brow.

"When'd you get bold?" Fives raises a brow himself.

Echo grabs Nora around the waist pulling her towards him and says "You can blame her. She's been an influence on me, bad or good I can't tell."

"Hey!" Nora smacks his arm playfully.

Echo flinches slightly but he guessed he deserved that as he chuckled.

'He's changed.' The Domino's think with a small smile.

"Okay Fives have you been a bad influence on him since I've been gone. Cause he's usually not this flirty." Nora glares at her soon to be brother in law.

"Not me." Fives shakes his head coughing a bit.

Kix came in and says "It's the pain meds. It's making him a bit loopy."

"Okay then mister how about you have brother time." Nora tries to get up.

Echo holds her tight and snuggles her whining "NO…"

"Oh Echo." Ariel giggles thinking this is cute.

"Fives a little help." Nora flushes.

"Come on, bro time." Fives says quietly.

"No, no go. I just got her back." Echo pouts at this.

"If you let go, I'll make you cookies." Nora smirks.

"Hmmf. Deal." Echo pouts not sure if he'd rather have the cookies or her.

The girls laugh at this as Fives shakes his head at his brother. At that the girls decided to head off to make the cookies.

"I feel so bad for him for when he comes out of it. He'll be so embarrassed." Nora flushes at the thought.

"Poor thing." Ariel giggles a bit at the thought.

"Maybe we should make some cookies for the brothers as well. Cutups great at cooking and baking. He could help us out." Nora smiles.

"I don't know." Ariel looks unsure.

"Please Ariel, they really are good guys. I think just having they're world fall apart was just too much for them." Nora sighs.

"Okay." Ariel sighs giving in.

With that they head to the boys room.

In Domino's room…

"Engaged?! Are you kidding me?!" Hevy huffs around the room.

"According to the others they've been dating for a while so…" Cutup sighs heavily.

"I guess… we should give our congrats." Bait looks down sadly.

"No. No way am I taking that as an answer." Hevy stomps off.

"Hevy!" The other two call, following after him.

Gym…

The guys were playing hover ball. Echo sitting with the pups, whom bark whenever someone gets a basket. Echo cheering for Tup and Dogma.

"Come on where's the brotherly loyalty?" Fives shooting him a look playfully, still not too load.

"What are you talking about they are my brothers, and since they're younger they need the most support." Echo chuckles.

The others laugh at that. Finally, Scamp couldn't take it anymore as he ran down the bleachers and got the ball, moving it with his paws.

"Really? You little troublemaker. Always him." They all chuckle as Scamp tries to chew the ball, keeping it still as he stands on his back paws as the other two hold the ball.

"Alright top dog. Give it back now." Fives pats his head.

But before he can take it Scamp pushes the ball away yipping. Angel running down to play the new game of keep away.

"So us versus them." Rex lifts a brow.

"We lose." The others laugh.

"Yeah you would, fear the cute." Echo chuckles, still a bit out of it from the pain meds.

"Echo!" Hevy shouts.

"Hey Hevy?" Echo smiles waving at him.

Hevy pulls him up by the collar with a fire in his eyes. The others all going on edge at that.

"So you can't fight on your own?" Hevy huffs.

"It's okay guys I got this." Echo finally sobers up as he sees the anger in his brothers face.

They did as they kept watch to see what would happen.

"Hevy stop this." Bait pleads coming in.

"Come on Hevy, we can just hit the bar when we get to Curascant." Cutup offers hoping he'd back down.

"No. No way." Hevy shakes his head. "They up root us. Tell us we're clones. Say we're supposed to be dead. And now this. Why do you two get the girls? Why not the rest of us?" he growls.

"You love her." Echo looks on shocked and blinking. 'Is that why he's so mad.'

Hevy goes to hit him when he feels a bite bellow. Angel nipping at his leg.

"You little…" Hevy looks at her furious.

"Don't even think it Hevy!" Bait shoves him, breaking Echo free and scooping up Angel.

Angel licking her hero's face. Bait having a small smile at that.

Hevy looking ready for a fight. Fives shoves him back shaking his head. Cutup looks surprised at this as Hevy clicks his tongue heading off in a huff.

'He needs a talking to.' Rex heads off after Hevy.

"Sorry about that." Cutup helps Echo stand.

"Wait, are you both in love with her as well? IS that why he's so mad?" Echo looks surprised and a bit pained.

"W-we found out about the engagement and well… we just need to drown our sorrows for the night. A hangover later we'll be fine." Cutup has that goofy grin he used to always have.

"Guys wait you shouldn't…." Echo tries to stop they're plan but….

"There you guys are." Ariel smiles coming in.

Scamp runs up to his mom rolling the ball to her yipping. Ariel giggles at that rolling it off with a little kick. Scamp chasing after it.

"What happened here?" Nora asked seeing the tension.

"Yeah you all look a bit stiff." Ariel looks at them worried.

The others all look at the Dominos. Cutup and Bait look at Echo and Fives pleadingly. Hevy is a hothead but he's their brother.

"Movie debate." Fives says roughly.

"Nothing we can't settled." Echo smiles.

The girls look at one another. They know it's a lie most likely, but whatever happened they want to settle it themselves.

"Well it's couple time. So, we came to steal our guys." Ariel snuggles Fives arm.

"We decided a picnic in the simulator would be good." Nora snuggles Echo.

"Picnic sounds nice." Fives pecks Ariel's lips.

"It sound perfect." Echo smiles sadly pecking Nora's lips.

Calling the pups they head off. Having a good time with one another.

While that's going on Rex shows the other Dominos something they needed to see, especially Hevy. They stare stunned at what they saw, medals of valor with their names next to them.

"Fives and Echo insisted on it. Saying you three deserved it more than anyone." Rex explains. "Think about that next time you want to pick a fight with them." He looks at them then leaves to let them think.

"They did this for us?" Bait looks at it misty eyed.

"So what? It was out of guilt." Hevy says with a gripped fist.

"Cut it out Hevy." Cutup snaps. "You're scared to remember. We are too. But it's time to stop fighting. Not only the memories but our brothers too."

"They're…" Hevy starts.

"Our brothers." Bait and Cutup cut him off.

Hevy bites his under lip looking at the board again. He felt shaky as his fist finally released.

Later on that night they dreamt about their past. They finally remember everything. They remembered their brothers and what happened. Hevy remembering Fives call out being the last thing he heard.

They all remembered something else, a woman calling to them. But they couldn't make out who it is. There are flashes of a nice place and the sound of a song. Then waking up on that strange planet.

The next morning…

The three of them went to find their brothers. Finding them eating with their girls.

"Hey." Bait and Cutup pipe a bit nervous.

"Morning." Ariel smiles at them.

"How are you guys?" Nora smiles as well.

"We um… We remembered everything last night." Bait plays with his hands.

"Or at least most of it." Cutup rubs the back of his neck. "And we all…" he sees Hevy falling back a bit, pulling him forward. "ALL wanted to apologize for our actions."

"Y-yeah. Sorry… about everything." Hevy looks down sadly.

"Wait does this have to do with yesterday?" Ariel looks at the guys.

"What happened yesterday exactly.? Nora asks worried.

"Don't worry. It was just a disagreement." Echo sighs.

"Nothing we can't move past." Fives smiles softly.

The guys smile a bit at that and sit with them. Joining them for lunch.

"Sorry I never got those cookies done Echo, but Mace called telling me once we get back to coruscant I'll be making my sabers."

"Sabers, as in plural?" Echo looks on wide eyed.

Nora smiles as she nods saying "I've been learning how to use double short blades."

"That's great." Ariel looks amazed.

"Wow." Fives looks shocked.

"That's amazing." Cutup says excited.

"We can't wait to see them. If we can." Bait rubs the back of his head.

"Of course you can. You can see them for when Ariel and I finally have our first match." Nora smirks at Ariel.

"Oh it's on." Ariel smiles with a spark in her eyes.

"I bet my girl wins." Fives winks.

Hevy just sat there not sure what to say as they all talked.

"Well I'm proud of you." Echo looks at her lovingly as he holds her.

Nora snuggles in as well and then says "Oh we have to pick a date soon for the wedding. I'm thinking something that will be in a few short months. So we don't take so long in planning." Nora smiles.

"Are you sure? I want to get married right away, but you deserve a big wedding. Especially after what happened on your birthday." Echo looks down sadly.

"Oh yeah that." Ariel sighs heavily at that.

"That's a bad memory." Fives sighs rubbing between his eyes.

"What happened on her birthday?" Hevy raises a brow.

Nora flushes at this and says "Well you see…" Nora explains, the others giving their own impute of the event.

They all looked on shocked and at that. What have they all gone through?

The tension was strong in the air and Nora felt off but said "Oh Cutup I told Ariel how good you are at cooking. Mind helping us make some cookies today? We thought it'd be a nice treat and we can all get to know each other better."

"That would be nice." Ariel nods wanting to be supportive.

"Really? Yeah I'd enjoy that." Cutup smiles.

"He's also good with cloths, he's the one who got me that yellow dress." Nora smiles at Ariel.

"That's cool." Ariel's eyes sparkle at that.

"Um well I just thought yellow would look nice is all." Cutup flushes.

The others chuckle at that as Nora said "Well maybe that means you can join our art classes. Oh Ariel maybe Bait can help out in the medbay. He's quite good so he could help out a lot." Nora smiles.

"Oh yeah." Ariel claps with joy at that idea.

"Are you sure about that? I wasn't taught to be a medic, it was just something I picked up." Bait flushes.

"Maybe it was just something you were always meant to do then. Your special talent." Nora encourages.

"Yeah, you have a real talent for it." Ariel nods smiling at him.

Bait looks down flushed but nods at they're request.

Hevy was about ready to leave, he couldn't just sit here and pretend like everything was okay.

"Oh Hevy." At that he looked over at Nora.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take art classes. You seem to like carving like Fives but can also paint. Maybe you'd like to join us sometime." Nora smiles at him.

"Oh really?" Ariel looks surprised and curious about that.

Hevy looked shocked but said "I guess, I'll see how I feel about it." He looks down uncertain.

The girls look sad at this but were glad they got him to at least consider, then they got a call.

"We'll be back, Anakin says Mace is calling us for an update." Nora sighs as she pecks Echo's lips.

"See you guys later." Ariel pecks Fives lips heading off.

With that they girls head off.

Once they leave Echo looks back at his brothers and says "You all still have feelings for her." It was a statement not a fact.

"We're sorry it's just, she was with us for a while and we hadn't let anyone else in for almost a year." Cutup looks down.

"Least of all a girl and with her around making things livelier, we just kind of all became close to her." Bait rubs the back of his head.

"You care for her a lot huh?" Fives looks at Hevy worried.

"Doesn't matter. She's marrying reg king and that's that." Hevy gets up to leave.

"Hevy don't be like that." Echo tries to go after him.

"Echo, I just need some time." Hevy looks over pleadingly before leaving.

Echo sighs sitting back down at that.

"Hey, he'll be okay. I'm sure of it." Fives pats Echo's shoulder.

"I just, I don't want you all to suffer but… I love Nora. I can't stand to lose her. And after everything we've gone through." Echo sighs not able to say more.

"Hey we'll be fine, who knows maybe someday we'll find our own girls." Cutup smiles.

"But do you guys mind explain how you all met? I'm curious on how all this happened." Bait looks confused.

With that they boys started telling them they're story. When they heard about general Windu being related to Nora, let's just say the two felt they're blood go cold.

"Still want her?" Fives teases seeing their faces.

"I think I'm good. Echo you're a brave man." Cutup pats his brother's back.

"I had no idea. Oh man no wonder she was so strong. General Windu is a legend." Bait looks on wide eyed.

Echo chuckles flushed and said "Yeah I was intimidate as well, but let's just say we found it was just meant to be." Echo smiles playing with his necklace.

With the girls later on…

"Finally, I can't believe it turned from a briefing to a calm the relative meeting. Seriously it's like me getting married is the end of the world to him." Nora sighs.

"Hey, you're his only family and he doesn't want to share you yet." Ariel tries to help her understand.

"I know, and he doesn't have any family. But I am worried for Echo. Mace is going to be a bit tough on him till the wedding." Nora sighs.

They came back to find the guys all chatting in the Domino's room. Well, all accept Hevy.

"Hey guys ready for those cookies?" Nora smiles.

"Chocolate chips." Ariel smiles.

"Hey do you two mind if I help? I'm kind of interested in cooking as well." Bait smiles.

"I don't mind helping either it will give us all time to be together." Echo smiles.

"Yeah sounds good." Fives smiles wanting to help too.

"That would be fun, but Fives stay away from the oven." Nora glares.

"Fine." Fives huffs a bit.

"You can help me with the dough." Ariel pecks his cheek.

"What's that all about?" Cutup smirks.

"Fives is a living fire hazard in the kitchen." Echo sighs.

The other laughed at that.

"One fire. One and I'm band for life." Fives huffs.

That's when Nora noticed it "Hey where's Hevy?"

"He just needed some time alone." Echo rubs the back of his head.

Nora nodded but was worried about this.

As they came to the kitchen and started cooking Ariel started singing and as she did two of the found brothers froze at that and looked over at her.

"What's the matter?" Ariel looks at them confused.

"Where did you learn that song?" Bait looks over curious.

Cutup looked on as if in a trance as he nodded.

"I guess technically my mom. I was told she sang it to me when I was a baby." Ariel recalls with a bit of a sad smile.

"Why do you guys ask?" Nora looks on worried.

"She sang it." Cutup says softly.

"Who?" Fives looks confused as he places the star shaped dough on trays.

"She did. Th-the woman that saved us." Bait recalls.

"What woman. Guys there was no one else there. Can you remember what happened?" Echo looks on confused.

"No. No we don't remember much but that song." Bait recalls it.

"That's the song." Cutup recalls it too.

"Someone else knows my mom's song? How is that possible?" Ariel looks confused and surprised.

"We didn't want to upset you." Bait looks worried seeing her expression.

"Maybe we're remembering it wrong." Cutup suggests with a nervous chuckle.

"Maybe a jedi can help clear up your memories." Nora thinks up, hoping this would help.

"Maybe." Ariel nods. "But for now, let's get these in." she manages a smile motioning to the cookies.

"Right." The others nod putting them in.

After a few more days they are back on Curascant. Kit hugging his daughter as soon as he sees her. Mace hugging Nora close as well, happy she's okay.

With Nora…

Mace sat across Nora in his room. Both on the floor as they looked at several parts for  
lightsabers.

"Now, feel your saber in your hands. What does it look like, feel like. It's not imagining it, it's feeling it. What will make you strong in battle and humble in retreat."

Nora looked on wide eyed at everything and said "How will I know what to do?" She was never good with technology; it wasn't her strong point. How would she do this.

Mace sensed her doubt and said "This isn't about knowing how to make the saber. It will just come. Nora…Remember how you knew for certain you had to help the Zillo no matter what? Take that confidence, take that strength, and passion, and put it into your saber. That's is how you will know how to make it."

At that Nora thought she understood. She sighed as he closed her eyes, imagining the day of the incident, and her feelings, and then she thought of Mace's words about a saber. What would make her strong.

She put a hand out in front of her.

Yet humble.

The other came out as well.

Soon an image formed and the sensation of something in her hand came to mind. She could almost feel it. At that the parts moved around like the bats in the caves all those months ago. She took that feeling in 'I am a jedi.'

At that her crystal glowed and separated from her necklace and then it split in half as it went into the two sabers that where forming. In the end the two sabers where complete.

Nora gasped as he looked down at her hands. Mace smiling at her proudly and in some amazement as he saw how she had accomplished her tasked.

The sabers looked somewhat like Mace's upper half but thinner. They were of a dark shiny metal. On one was the carving of a bat and on the other was the carving of a morning glory.

Nora looked on amazed and said "Wow, they look beautiful." She then held them up and activated them and the short blades appear, luminating the room.

Mace smiled at this and said "They are. But only as much as the maker."

Nora looked on shocked and then turned them off as she hugged him. He hugged back no longer feeling shy of showing his emotions towards his great granddaughter.

'I need to make the most of it while I can before I give her away.' He thought sadly, but enjoyed the moment as he could.

With the Dominos later on that night…

Ariel hums her mom's song as she brushes her hair. Stopping and placing the brush down.

"Hey, why stop?" Fives comes into the room with some tea.

"I just… I don't feel like singing it." Ariel sighs heavily with shaking eyes.

"Ariel…" Fives places his hand on hers.

"I know it's not her. I do, but…" Ariel leans into his bare chest with shaking eyes.

"General Luminara should be back in a few weeks and then she can help make their memories clear. Then we'll know." Fives pecks the side of her head.

"Enough about that. How are you doing with them being back?" Ariel looks at him lovingly.

"Taking it a day at a time." Fives sighs heavily.

"Hey, I'm here for you just as much as you are for me." Ariel pecks his lips lightly.

Fives smiles at that pecking her lips.


	30. Chapter 30

A few days have passed and things are tense between the brothers. The three want to make amends but aren't sure how. Then there are the two shinnies the other two seemed to have adopted.

With the girls…

"I'm worried about them. They seem to be having trouble connecting." Nora frowns as she thinks about how the guys have been acting.

"Why don't they have a guys night? All of them going off and having a good time with each other. No armor, COs, or us. Just them figuring out how to be around each other again." Ariel ponders.

"Yeah but they're also awkward around each other so leaving them alone might not be the best idea." Nora adds, frowning.

"Hmm… that does make it harder." Ariel ponders.

"Sight, what could they do that's fun and force them to communicate." Nora ponders as well.

"The kids show!" The two say at the same time.

It would be at the park and the guys could work on the sets together. Get to know each other again. Be silly and reconnect.

A day later…..

The guys where all standing at the park looking at the set supplies. The girls smiling as they told them what they needed help with.

"So you girls just want us to make a set. Sounds easy enough." Cutup shrugs.

"I don't know, why are we doing this?" Hevy raises a brow.

"Because the kids are having a show and we need all the help we can get." Nora begs.

"Please~ they've been working hard on this." Ariel pleads with big eyes.

The guys flinch at that 'Those looks aren't fair.' At that they all give.

They sigh and say "Fine."

Fives and Echo chuckle knowing there was no use fighting those looks.

Then they heard "Fives, Echo." They all turned to see Tup and Dogma coming over.

"What are they doing here?" Hevy pouts.

Fives and Echo glared at him as if reminding him 'Be nice.'

"We asked them to come. We need all the help we can get." Nora explains huffing.

"And a part of the team so be nice." Ariel warns.

Hevy just looks away still not happy. The girls sighed, second guessing their plan.

As the two came up Tup said "I've never been to something like this. What are the generals exactly trying to do?" He looks around curiously.

"The kids are going to put on a show. It's a recreational activity. Like our art class." Nora smiles.

"It's so the kids can interact with others out of the temple and have time with their families." Ariel smiles a bit sadly at the last bit.

"That makes sense." Dogma nods "Oh by the ways ma'ams. I finished the painting from class. I'll bring it to our next session." Dogma nods.

"That's great to hear Dogma. Oh you and Echo can help paint the stage props with Hevy. We need as many hands as we can to help get those done." Nora nods.

"And please call us by our names Dogma." Ariel smiles softly.

"Will do ma… I mean Nora and Ariel." Dogma flushes still not used to that.

"Okay you boys have fun. We have to get going." Nora waves.

"Wait where are you girls going?" Echo panics slightly.

"Aren't you helping?" Fives looks nervous.

"We are helping, but with the costumes and with the kids' lines." Ariel waves heading off.

With that the girls head off, hoping this would work. The guys just stood around not sure what to do, everything was getting awkward till…

As the girls left Lock came up and said "Ah, there you boys are. Glad to see you all helping. Here I'll show you all where to start." With that he led them off to work.

"Can you two hold this wall up while I nail them in place?" Fives looks at Cutup and Tup.

The two kinda glance at one another then nod. They do as asked, quietly. The other group pretty much the same.

'Normally I'm against this but…' Lock sighs using the force to knock a paint can over the three working on the set on the stage.

Blue paint splattered them. The three freezing a bit at that. The others painting the stairs chuckling a bit at that.

"That must have been knocked loose. I'll get towels for you three." Lock heads off hoping that'll break the ice a bit.

"W-why so blue?" Dogma chuckles.

"Oh you're a jokester huh?" Cutup splashes some paint on the stage.

"Now that's a good look shiny." Hevy chuckles.

"You think so?" Tup takes the half full can.

"Tup w-" Fives tries to stop him.

Too late. The others are splattered. The three on the stage laughing at them.

Echo wipes the blue out of his face and then glares taking a paint brush in hand "This means war!"

With the girls…

"What if papa and mama don't come?" A Pantoran girl sniffles a bit.

"Hey. Hey. A lot of parents are flying from very far to see their babies again. I'm sure they'll be there to see their princess on stage." Ariel wipes her tears as she bends down to her level. "And you'll know because your papa will be shouting 'No not my princess's first dance.'" She does an impression of an over reactive dad making the girl giggle.

"You're funny." She giggles.

"Now that our Ariel is smiling again, why don't we try on that ball gown huh?" Ariel winks holding her hand out for hers.

The girl nods heading off to find her pretty pink dress.

Nora was helping get the last touches on the prince's outfit and said "Okay Caleb. How does it look?" Nora asks the young green eyed boy.

Caleb looks himself in the mirror and says "Wow it's actually pretty cool. I thought I look all dorky." Caleb shrugs.

"Told you I knew what I was doing. Now do you need any help with your lines."

"I think I get the gist of it, meat mermaid, fall in love, evil witch puts me under cruse, break out of it and after we defeat the witch, get married." Caleb shrugs.

Nora chuckles at the boy and says "Yes just about. Just remember to make your expressions big enough so everyone can see them."

"Got it." Caleb thumbs up at that and then runs off. Nora shaking her head as she smiles at the brash boy.

"Wow everyone is looking good." Lock peeks in to see them all.

"Thank you." The kids cheer smiling.

"Wait if you're here… who's with the guys?" Ariel looks a bit nervous.

"Relax I just came to get towels after some paint fell on some of them. What could happen in twenty minutes?" Lock shows the towels in hand.

"Can we see the stage? Yeah! We wanna see!" The kids cheer.

The girls sigh, unable to win against all those big eyes. It might help some of the kids nerves to see it.

When they arrive the stage is painted in a crazy wave like design. It just wasn't the only thing painted. The brothers were finishing up their work, acting like they aren't covered in paint themselves.

"What happened here?" Ariel laughs seeing them.

"What?" They say playing dumb.

"Seriously guys. It was just a paint job." Nora tries to calm her laughter.

"Look sea monsters." The kids laugh pointing at the brothers.

"Sea monsters huh?" They jump down chasing the kids around.

The kids laugh as they run around with the paint covered monsters after them. After a bit the kids went on the dry stage to practice their lines.

"Here." Ariel giggles, handing Fives a towel.

"Thanks." Fives starts cleaning off his hands and face.

"So how did your little war start?" Nora raises a brow.

"They started it." Both groups pointing at one another then laugh at the messes they still are.

'At least we know they'll get along from now on.' Ariel smiles at that.

'It's a step in the right direction.' Nora chuckles as she shakes her head.

Once cleaned up they watched the kids practice for a bit. Then headed back for lunch. The brothers seeming to be in a much better place now.

A week later it was time for the play. The kids from the temple getting to hug their parents after a long time apart. All of them grateful the Jedi were starting to change their ways.

"If only~" Some kids sings.

"That's our princess! Look at our little prince. Keep going sweetie!" A few parents cheer clapping.

The kids flush but smile at this. The girls behind the stage smiling at everything.

"And they lived happily ever after." A kid looks out as the wedding scene finishes.

All the adults standing and clapping at the performance. The kids taking a bow. Then a few head backstage tugging the guys and girls out.

"They helped with the stage and customs." They pipe.

"Take a bow." A few whisper a bit loudly to them.

The adults laughing as the helpers do as instructed.

"Drinks and snacks are over this way for everyone." A Jedi leads them to a place for everyone to mingle.

The kids sticking close to their parents and shaking off their costumes. The parents taking as many photos as they can.

At the Dominos house…

"Here's to a job well done!" Ariel holds up a glass of citer.

"And a successful show!" Nora clinks her glass with hers.

"This is a nice nest love birds." Cutup teases looking around the apartment.

"Tease all you like, I'm still the one that got the mermaid." Fives smirks sipping his drink. "And I didn't need to sell my voice to be a part of her world."

"You…" Ariel hits his arm playfully.

"Why did you decided to move out of here Nora?" Tup looked over at the said woman.

"I wanted them to have they're space after everything." Nora replies sitting close to Echo.

"Pluss it gave us more chances to see each other." Echo snuggles Nora close.

"So any plans for guppies?" Hevy smirks looking at the married couple.

The two flushing at that. Fives almost choking on his drink.

"W-what brought that on?" Fives looks at him bright red.

"Well you have a place, an extra room, and you didn't wait long to marry so I was just wondering what the wait was for." Hevy teases.

"I think we're going to wait a while for that one." Ariel flushes playing with her desert a bit.

"Oh come on, we want a niece to spoil." Bait and Cutup pipe at once.

"Why not a boy?" Nora raises a brow.

"We have enough brothers. Let's get a girl in the family." They shrug.

"It's not happening so stop it." Fives says bright red.

"I don't know, the royal family did say you two where they're best bet." Echo chuckles.

"What about you then? Are you and Nora going to wait?" Dogma looks at them.

"Oh yes. Please, are you going to wait?" Fives smirks, happy the table has turned.

At that Nora and Echo froze, where they going to have kids.

"Sorry didn't mean to upset you two." Dogma looks worried.

"It's not that Dogma, we just, haven't really talk about it is all." Nora looks at Echo trying to get his feelings on this.

"It be nice. I just, don't know if we be ready for that." Echo seems to fidget.

The two flushed, did they want kids, and when.

Despite the teasing they had a nice time. Just getting to know each other better and getting along.

At the temple….

Nora and Echo where still a bit in a haze about a certain question. So they went to the library to talk.

"Echo, do you want kids?" Nora plays with her necklace.

"Yes I would love kids but…. With war going on, should we?" Echo looks uncertain.

"That came to my mind too. And with Dooku around. Would it even be fair?" Nora frowns.

"Hey we are not going to let Dooku control our lives. Nora if you want a child, I'm all for it. I'd love to have children with you. But if you're not ready or feel uncertain, I'll never force you into anything." Echo looks at her lovingly as he caresses her cheek.

Nora smiles at him and says "Thank you, maybe a little one would be nice. It's just, I get baby fever easily." Nora flushes.

"Baby fever?" Echo says confused.

"Um basically when someone wants a child really badly. Men can get it as well from what I read but it's really when a woman feels she wants to have a child. Though sometimes it's not always the best time. And with how crazy I get around little ones…" Nora starts to ramble.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's a big step and we'll figure it out when the time comes. For now, let's just enjoy the ride." Echo smiles at her.

Nora smiles back and nods as they got back to their rooms, they would have read but were too exhausted.

Back at the Domino's…

After everyone left for the night Ariel and Fives fell asleep pretty quickly. Tired from the week of set up and the play.

Asleep, Ariel found herself in that endless water again. Looking around she saw her mom.

'Mo-' Ariel starts.

'Ariel listen to me, time is short.' Aqua grabs her arms lightly. 'I'm not a dream or memory. I'm real. I've been trapped in the trail temple. You have to get me out, please.'

'How do I know this isn't a dream? Or a trick?' Ariel looks at her with shaking eyes.

'Luminara will tell you when those boys remember. But if that's not enough tell your father… tell him I still wear the flower in my hair.' Aqua begins to fade at that.

"Mom!" Ariel pops awake.

"Ariel? Are you okay?" Fives hugs her, startled awake by her.

"No. No, we have to go to the temple now." Ariel gets out of bed ready to go.

"Ariel…" Fives starts.

"Fives, I know this will sound crazy to everyone, but I have to know now." Ariel starts out of the room.

"I was just going to say you might want to change out of your nightgown." Fives looks at her in her blue nighty.

Flushed she turns back to change. Fives watching her a bit worried as they go.

At the temple…

"I'm sorry. I know you just got back but…" Ariel look at the green woman with shaky eyes.

"You need answers. I understand." Luminara smiles softly at the girl.

"And you guys?" Fives looks at his brothers hopeful.

"Let's do this." They nod.

"Wait, will this hurt them at all?" Echo looks on worriedly.

"They'll be a bit dizzy afterwards. But no, it will not hurt them." Luminara assures him. "Now close your eyes boys and open up your minds to me." She instructs.

The guys do as told. Luminara closing her own as she reaches a hand out to guide their thoughts.

Ariel felt like she was frozen. What if it wasn't her mother? What if it was? Her mind was spinning.

"Hey we're here for you." Nora whispers holding her friend's hand.

The guys' minds swirled. Images coming to them in pieces and then finally it snapped into place. Them hurt and her treating them, explaining they were ported to her while she was trying to escape. Then them trying to free her by breaking a large crystal and another flash happening and waking up on that planet with no memories.

"It can't be." Luminara gasps as the images come to her as well.

"What? What is it?" Kenobi, wanting to know the fate of his old master once and for all, looks at her curiously.

"A-Aqua… s-she's alive. She's been alive all this time." Luminara has tears streaming down her face.

"No. No that's not possible." Kit shakes his head.

"Actually it is. It would explain so much; in that part of the temple we wouldn't be able to sense her and it would give her everything to sustain her. And…" Mace starts to explain.

"No! It's not real. It can't be." Kit looks away in pain and shock.

"Mom said she still wears it. The flower you gave her." Ariel pipes quietly, in shock herself.

"Ariel what are you talking about?" Nora looks curios and worried.

"A flower from my home world. I gave her a clip for her hair after Ariel was… I never told you about that." Kit looks at his daughter with watery eyes.

"Mom's alive." Tears drip from Ariel's eyes.

It didn't take long for them to spring into action.

Everyone got dressed or packed as they headed on a ship to take them to Atlantia.

Kenobi would be informing the Tonn's of why they were coming while everyone else was preparing themselves for what was to come.

In Kit's room….

Kit looked down at a picture of his love from all those years ago. 'Is it true? Are you really alive? Why didn't I know, why can't I sense you?' Kit feels his eyes water at this.

Then the door opened to reveal Mace. He walked in saying "We'll be landing soon my friend." Mace holds his shoulder.

"Why? Why couldn't I sense her?" Kit looks at the photo sadly.

"I'm not certain, but be happy that you have a chance that many don't get to have my friend." Windu looks off into the distance.

"Have you ever thought of trying to go back for her?" Kit looks at Mace a bit sadly.

"No, I made my choice long ago. I live with the consequences of it, I may never see Zyanya again but at least I have Nora. I am at least grateful for that. Be grateful you have this chance my friend." Mace pats his friend's back.

"She's alive. Aqua is alive. What do I say to her?" Kit's eyes water thinking about that.

Mace held his friend then, letting him get out what he needed. He didn't need to let out anything, he had nothing to truly cry for. How could he mourn what he never had? Unknown to him a few tears glassed his eyes.

With the team…

"Thanks for doing this." Ariel looks at them with shaky eyes.

"Hey we're glad we can help, and your mom saved us." Hevy nods.

"Yeah we owe her big time. If she hadn't of done what she did, we wouldn't be here with our brothers." Cutup smiles.

"We're here for you Ariel." Fives pecks her cheek.

"H-how are we going to get her out of there?" Ariel's voice shakes.

"We'll get her back Ariel. Just have faith." Nora pats her friend's back.

"We should be landing soon. The Tonn's will have questions when we land." Echo explains to them.

"Yeah." Ariel clears her throat at that.

With that they headed off to get ready to land…

As they landed the Tonn's rushed up to ask several questions.

"Is it true? Is my Aqua alive?" Kida is crying.

"From what we know, yes." Kit replies, trying to stay calm.

"What can we do to help?" Ceil looks determined.

"Unfortunately this will have to be a Jedi mission. We're not certain of what we are facing and can't guarantee your safety." Mace shakes his head.

"I'll still go. I am a guard and that's my sister in there." Milo glares.

"We could use someone native to the land and who knows of Atlantean background intensively if the temple decides to challenge us." Kit looks at Mace.

Mace sighs and gives saying "Fine but we have to hurry. Everyone into your suites."

Everyone nodded at this and got into their regular scuba suits accept Ariel, not wanting to waste time heading all the way to the palace. Soon they dived and Ariel helped lead them to the temple. They were all amazed at the sheer structure of the place and its size.

"Ariel do you know where to go?" Mace asks.

"Yeah. This way." Ariel motions to where she last saw her mom.

Soon they headed to the last place Ariel saw her mother.

'Mom.' Ariel looks at the wall with misty eyes.

"Hey, we're here for you." Fives holds her hand.

"Thanks." Ariel looks at him with a sad smile.

"How do we open the door? Knock? Say Open Sesame?" Cutup looks at the wall.

"Not exactly." Kit swims to the wall placing his hand on it.

Ariel does the same thing. Mace and Nora do the same. Soon the wall glows and they all enter. Opening their eyes,' they see an endless field.

"I guess we don't need these." Tup takes off his helmet.

The others doing the same and Ariel changing back to her legs. Taking clothes out of her bag putting them on over her swimsuit.

"Where is she?" Nora looks around at the room. The strange energy all around making her feel something strange.

Kit, feeling a pull, heads off in a sprint. Ariel ready to run herself but Mace holds her back a bit.

"You've waited to meet her. But give them a moment." Mace pleads for his friend.

"Kay." Ariel nods.

"We can walk." Fives takes her hand.

A bit of a ways off…

Kit ran with all his might. Slowing as he came to a library, yet his heart felt like it would jump out at any moment. Entering he finds a long orange haired woman with a white flower with a purple center clipped in her hair reaching for something.

"Aqua?" Kit almost whispers.

All the books that were in her hands drop as she turns to him. She sees his relief pain and love.

"Kit." Aqua runs hugging him. "Oh, tell me you're real." She nuzzles into his chest.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing." Kit holds her close taking in her sea breeze scent.

"Mom?" Ariel pipes from behind.

Both turn to see her standing there. The others agreeing to wait outside.

Aqua looks at her standing there, tears weld up in her eyes at seeing her baby all grown up. Ariel, playing with her braid, stays in her spot a bit afraid to get closer.

"Ariel, my… my baby." Aqua walks over to her unsure what to do herself. "Oh how I dreamt of this moment." She hugs her crying.

'Don't let me wake up. Don't let this be a dream.' Ariel hugs her back crying.

With the others…

They were sitting outside. Waiting for them to finish with their reunion.

At this point Echo noticed Fives being fidgety and asked "Fives are you okay? You haven't been able to stand still for a while."

"What if she doesn't approve of me?" Fives whispers nervous.

"I think she'll approve when she knows how much you love her. And you two are kind of already married so not much that can change." Echo shrugs patting his brother's shoulder.

Soon they heard the three coming out. Fives standing at attention as he sees Aqua.

"Aqua…" Mace smiles at her.

"Hi there." Aqua smiles at him.

"Aqua." Kenobi hugs her.

"Last time I saw you, you were shorter than me." Aqua laughs with a small choke in her tone hugging back.

"Oh how I've missed you." Kenobi holds her close.

"My turn." Milo pulls her into a hug.

"Hi guppy." Aqua chuckles hugging him back.

"You can call me that every day after we get out of here." Milo has a few tears in his eyes.

"Um hi. It's nice to finally meat you. I'm Ariel's friend." Nora waves, not entirely sure what to say.

"Hi there." Aqua clears her throat, rubbing the tears away. "Thank you for taking care of my guppy." She smiles at her.

"We took care of each other." Nora smiles.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been of more help over the last few months. I can only do so much in here." Aqua looks around sadly.

"How come you haven't been able to leave?" Echo looks on confused. 'What holding her back?'

"I think we've all been wondering that." Mace looks at her curious.

"During the fight he got my side." Aqua holds her left side where a scar is. "I was able to get to the temple and in here then passed out. When I woke up an avatar was looking after me saying I could stay IF I gave my DNA signature becoming the new guardian of here." She explains.

"And you agreed?" Kit looks hurt at that.

"Aqua…" Milo has the same look.

"I… I thought our baby… I couldn't face that reality. I couldn't." Aqua looks at Kit with misty eyes.

Kit looks away letting her go. Knowing she chose this made it hurt more.

"What about when we tried to look for you. Did you not see us?" Mace looks on confused.

"I saw everyone one looking for me and I tried to leave. But I couldn't." Aqua shakes her head. "I started looking for a way out. But no matter how hard I looked or how hard I called out…"

"You couldn't reach anyone." Kenobi finishes, Aqua nods.

"I tried. For years I tried. And then I started studying and found I could influence dreams or move about the temple. But only for short periods of time." Aqua explains looking at Kit longingly, but he just looks to the side, too hurt at the moment.

"What about our brothers, how did they end up here and then out again?" Echo look on shocked.

"That was a happy accident. I was trying to port out but instead I brought them in. They tried to help but got blasted back and the AI erased their memories and sent them off." Aqua looks at them sadly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Ma'am." They nod.

"I deactivated the AI after that and started trying to get out again. And well the rest you know." Aqua explains the last of it.

"Why the crystal? Why attack that?" Ariel looks curious.

"The crystal is tied to me. My DNA is in it, keeping me trapped but I can't break it." Aqua explains looking at where the light is coming from.

"We could get near it but not touch it." Hevy sighs.

"To be fair maybe ramming at it wasn't a good idea." Cutup rubs the back of his head.

"Hey that was the tenth attempt." Bait sighs heavily.

"I appreciate the attempts." Aqua smiles at them softly.

"You guys did your best. But what can we do know to help shut it down?" Nora glares at the crystal.

"Maybe we can do it. We're Jedi so we can get close." Ariel suggests.

"Or… short circuit it." Milo looks at an old trident being held on a side rack.

"What are you thinking?" Aqua looks at him curiously.

"Mace brings down the barrier with his power and I shoot this in cracking the gem." Milo takes the weapon down seeing the metal is the same that's cracked a few underwater gem rocks.

"I wouldn't be able to hold it open for long." Mace warns.

"Once it's broken we won't have long before this world collapses." Kit looks at the others worried.

"We can head back to the stuff, be near the wall when everything falls down." Fives suggests.

"That could work." Mace nods.

"Are you sure, what if you get stuck." Nora looks at him worried. He was the only family she had out here, she didn't want to lose him.

"I'll keep him safe." Milo assures her.

"Go, I'll be fine." Mace smiles at her softly.

Nora looked over go Milo "I'm holding you to it. But take care of yourself as well." Nora nods.

With that they all head off to the wall. Things quiet between Kit and Aqua, not from the lack of her trying to talk to him.

It didn't take long for the world to start disappearing and shatter. Them all underwater in a matter of minutes.

"Where are they, Mace, Milo!" Nora calls looking for them worriedly. 'What if they were sucked in.' Nora panics. Echo holds her hoping to calm her down.

"We're good Nora." Milo calls with Mace swimming behind him.

Kit bringing over an emergency breather over to Mace. Him taking slow breaths then motions for them all to get going.

On the surface…

The rest of the Tonn family is pacing back and forth on the beach. Worried for all and wondering how their daughter will be. Then they see all the heads poke out of the water. Kida gasping at the site of Aqua.

"Oh my baby!" Kida rushes up to hug her as she comes out of the water.

"I'm so sorry mom. I…" Aqua hugs her.

"Shh. Shh. We can talk about all that later. Are you hungry? Need a warm bath?" Kida looks at her with relief and love.

"A bath would be nice." Aqua takes in the feeling of her mom's warm hands.

Inside Nora's room…

"How are you doing with all this." Nora looks Ariel a bit worried. Her friend hadn't said much since they got back.

"Honestly? I feel like I might wake up and this'll all be a dream." Ariel hugs a pillow with shaking eyes.

"Oh Ariel, it's not a dream. It's not." Nora hugs her friend, hoping to comfort her.

They hear a knock at the door then. Aqua peeking in.

"I have cinnamon rolls and coco. Can I come in?" Aqua looks a bit pleadingly.

"Of course." Nora smiles nodding.

"Those look good." Ariel looks at them with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I needed to keep my hands busy." Aqua sighs sitting on an end of the bed. "Ariel I… I want you to know if I knew you were alive, I wouldn't have… I mean I would have been…" she plays with her braid not sure what to say.

"Would have been looking for me?" Ariel plays with her braid.

Aqua nods.

Nora chuckles as she says "You both play with your hair when nervous."

"Really?" Ariel looks a bit surprised.

Aqua flushes as she says "I guess it's something that was inherited."

"Along with your looks, if you two were the same age I would think you were twins." Nora smiles.

"Yeah, aside from my hair being lighter we look pretty similar." Ariel nods.

"I guess you did get a lot of me. Accept you have your father's skin tone for your tail, and you have his cool skin. It comes from his amphibian side." Aqua chuckles.

"Really?" Ariel feels her cool skin.

"Cool you have two types in your blood." Nora looks curious.

"I guess she does. Oh Ariel I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, that I couldn't…" Aqua starts to cry but.

"Oh mom…" Ariel hugs her.

Nora sees the two need time and decides to go, hoping the two got out what they needed.

"Oh Ariel, my guppy." Aqua strokes her hair a bit. "I wanted so much to be there to watch you grow up. I drew you on your birthday. What I thought you'd look like."

"Really?" Ariel feels tears as she smiles.

"Yes." Aqua nods. "I drew what I thought you'd look like when you walked. What I thought your tail would look like. Basically, anything I could think of."

"Why on my birthday?" Ariel looks at her a bit sadly.

"It was the only time I could bring myself to think of you." Aqua plays with Ariel's hair a bit.

"When we get back aunties and uncle can show you their photo albums, you'll feel like you were there." Ariel smiles at her softly.

"I'd like that." Aqua smiles softly.

With Nora…

Nora walked about the castle a bit, unsure of what to do. Then she saw Mace out in the garden.

She could sense he was somewhat sad. 'I wonder what's wrong?' So she walks over.

Mace senses her and looks up "I thought you were with Ariel."

"I was, but she needed time with her mom." Nora sat next to him on the fountain.

"I see. Just a few more months till the wedding. How are you feeling?" Mace asks.

"I haven't had much time to think on it because of all the crazy stuff going on. Echo and I should start planning." Nora sighs.

"You haven't started?" Mace looks surprised.

"I told you things have been crazy." Nora shrugs.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Mace raises a brow.

"Nope. We're getting married no matter how much you want to hunt Echo down." Nora smirks at him.

Mace smirks back and says "I suppose that's true. I have been a little tough on him."

"You tried to kill him." Nora glares.

"Sigh, fair point. But I have done better since I've been talking with master Yoda." Mace smiles.

"You have. You scared me out there. I almost thought I lost you." Nora looks on sadly.

"You shouldn't worry about me. I can take good care of myself and as a Jedi I know the dangers." Mace pats her shoulder.

"But you're my only family in this galaxy and I don't want to lose you." Nora starts to cry.

Mace is shocked by that 'I was always afraid of losing her, I never thought about how she feel if I…' At that Mace held her close and said "I'm not going anywhere for a while. Trust me. I'll be here as long as I can. And let's just say I'm too stubborn to go out easily." Mace chuckles.

"It's not funny." Nora sniffs.

"It's not, I apologize." Mace pats her head and then says "Would you like any help with the wedding? Maybe I can help in some way. I could proceed, or maybe I could help make sure the decorations are done right, perhaps make sure the groom…"

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" At that Mace froze as he looked at Nora with a sad smile. "My dad is in another galaxy and well I was thinking that Obi could proceed the wedding and since you're my only male relative I hope you would do it."

At that Mace smiled as he nodded his head "I'd be honored." Nora hugs him at that and then says "Thanks Mace. Now I better go find Echo. We need to make plans." Nora wipes away her tears as she heads off.

As she does Mace feels his heart swell and falter all at once.

As Nora raced off, she bumped into Milo "Oh Milo, sorry." Nora pulls back. She was still embarrassed around him after her birthday incident.

"It's okay I wasn't paying attention either." Milo shakes his head "You're in a rush."

"Yeah I have a few things to do." Nora nods, she didn't want to upset Milo with her wedding plans, they hadn't told the Tonn's yet with how crazy everything had been.

Milo nodded but then spotted something sparkly and his eyes widened. Milo looked sadly at Nora and said "He's a lucky man." With that he bowed his head and headed off.

Nora sighed at that but headed off. She felt bad for him, but what could she do? For now, she had things to do.

In the boys' room…

"So Echo you'll be leaving us soon huh?" Cutup hits his brother with a pillow.

"What are you talking about Cutup?" Echo glares as he throws the pillow back.

"Your big day is in a few months. You'll be leaving the barracks." Bait frowns a bit sad.

"Oh right. I almost forgot." Echo looks shocked.

"You forgot your wedding day's coming?" Fives chuckles with a lifted brow.

"With everything going on we haven't had time to plan. We don't know if we'll be staying in the temple or finding a new place after we marry though." Echo starts to think.

"You could move into Nora's old room. We could have it cleared out quickly." Fives suggests.

Echo shakes his head and say "No, thanks for the gesture Fives. But there's not enough room for all of us there. Especially if we…" Echo freezes at that flushing.

"Especially if what?" Hevy raises a brow.

"Yeah spill." Fives lifts a brow.

"Um nothing it was just…"

"Spill it bro." Cutup has him in a headlock.

"Ack, okay, okay, Nora and I are thinking about maybe having kids sometime after marriage okay. Now let me breath!" Echo hits his brother's arm.

At that the brothers all looked on shocked, Cutup letting go from surprise.

"Echo as a daddy…" Fives teases pondering how that would look.

"It's all your fault, your little teasing from last night caused us to start thinking and we talked and well we decided to go with what came along okay." Echo rubs his throat, still annoyed at his brothers.

"Woo! Yeah, a niece! Can I be the favorite uncle? No way that's my spot." Cutup and Bait start arguing.

"How do you guys even know it will be a girl?" Echo glares.

"Let them fantasize." Fives shrugs.

Echo rolls his eyes at this and sighs.

Hevy just looked on shocked. He knew Nora and Echo were getting married but the idea of the two planning for kids. It just sort of solidified it a bit. Hevy just looked away not able to really join in the fun.

Nora came in at this and said "Hey what's going on?"

"Nora we thought you were with Ariel." Echo asks confused.

"Is she okay?" Fives looks a bit worried.

"She's just talking with her mom. I came to find Echo, we have to start wedding planning. Um, by the way we have one thing done. Mace will be taking me down the aisle." Nora flushes.

The others shiver at this.

"Brave, brave, man." Bait shakes his head.

"We salute you brother." Cutup mock salutes.

"Fare thee well." Fives waves sadly yet smirks.

Echo glares at them but walks off as he says "Least I'll die happy." Echo holds her close and kisses her.

"Echo!" Nora chuckles as she bats him slightly "Don't joke like that. You better not leave me or else." Nora glares.

"Yes ma'am." Echo smiles as they head off.

With that the brothers waved them goodbye as they left for their wedding planning. But as they did that's when they noticed the sour look on Hevy's face.

"Hey. You okay?" Fives looks at him worried.

"I just… I didn't think that…" Hevy looks down sadly.

"Hey, we're here for you. Yeah." The others hug him.

"Thanks." Hevy takes the hugs.

The next morning…

Nora came into the dining room seeing Ariel talking with Kida and Aqua.

"Morning." Nora waved, still a bit tired.

"Why didn't you say you were getting married?" Kida looks at her with sparkling eyes.

"Oh sorry, it's just that with how crazy things have bean we haven't had time to really tell anyone or barely even plan." Nora flushes.

"Well we did plan your perfect wedding so~" Ariel shows her the plan.

"Gasp, you kept it? But Ariel the ideas are so expensive I don't know if Echo and I…." Nora tries to tell her.

"You are not paying for a thing. You brought our granddaughter and daughter back to us. This will be our wedding gift to you." Kida smiles after.

"What no, wait I can't let you do that, and technically that was everyone…." Nora is flushed not able to believe this.

"After marrying you'll be part of the Tonn family so give up. Mom's not backing down." Aqua smiles at her.

"Sigh, okay thanks guys. I really do appreciate this, and I know Echo will as well." Nora hugs them in thanks.

"Speaking of weddings… Will you and Kit be making this official now?" Kida looks hopeful.

"Mom…" Aqua sighs.

"Come on, you could still give me one more grand guppy." Kida pleads.

"Well to get married he'd have to talk to me." Aqua sips her coffee sadly.

"He's still upset isn't he." Nora looks on worried.

"I wish he'd just hear me out." Aqua sighs feeling her warm cup.

"Just give him a bit of time. He'll come around." Ariel tries to assure her.

"Yeah," Aqua sighs. "Enough about that. I want to hear the story of how you and Fives met." She looks at her daughter with a small smile.

"Well…" Ariel flushes as she starts to tell it.

At a swimming pool in the palace, Kit was doing some laps, trying to cool his head a bit.

'How could she? She chose to stay. She chose it!' Kit fumes as he swims.

"You're wasting your time here you know."

"What do you want?" Kit looks up at Mace, still mad at Aqua.

Mace glares as he force hovers him out of the pool and then on to land.

"What the-!" Kit glares at him.

Mace then gets in his face and growls "I told you not to waist this opportunity. And that's exactly what you're doing."

"SHE chose to stay there. She picked it!" Kit fumes.

"She thought she had lost her child Kit and she had just given birth. The bond of mother and child is strong and when it's severed it can lead to the mother becoming ill." Mace glares.

"How would you even now that?" Kit huffs.

Mace looks away and responds "Back when I was lost in time, with Zyanya's people, I saw a mother lose her child at birth. She was so devastated the husband had to keep her from falling into despair."

"Mace I… Mace she chose a cage over me." Kit felt a few tears fall at that.

"It's not that she loved you any less my friend. I believe she just wasn't thinking straight at the moment. Many of us did not make the wisest of choices in our younger years." Mace sits next to Kit and sighs.

"Would you ever go back for her?" Kit looks over at his friend.

"No Kit I can't go back and get her. I don't even know how it happened the first time really, it was random. And Even if I could, I wouldn't." Mace looks down sadly.

"Why?" Kit looks confused at that.

"Cause if I was to do so Nora may have never been born. I can't risk that." Windu shakes his head.

"You're a good man Mace." Kit sighs a bit.

"You should talk to her. Don't waste time. You both made mistakes my friend. And you both paid for them. Don't let your anger keep you from having the family you always wanted." Mace said sadly before walking off.


End file.
